Vacation
by Malinda4242
Summary: Sequel to Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me that Be. This takes place several months after Bosco returns to work, a new Partner CJ Caster, after a tough case they get 'rewarded' with a few days off...those few days lead to the Vacation from hell.
1. Vacation 1

Reposting this story as it was lost on another site and a few good readers have requested it to be put up here so they can read it again, lol. Hope everyone enjoys it the second time around, or first if you haven't already. You might want to read Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of me that be first if you haven't already. This is one sequel to it.

Enjoy,

M.

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 1**

Bosco's knuckles were white with the effort to hold on to the windshield frame as he tried to keep his seat by bracing his feet against the bottom of the boat. He was barely hanging on as he tried to look behind them as CJ pushed the trottle forward to increase their already terrifying speed as he brought them out of a hair raising right turning slide.

CJ working the wheel hard, maintained control and as the boat speed reached 80 mph they raced for their lives down the bayous that were increasingly becoming narrower. The water sprayed up behind them in two white plumes as the prop cut through the Louisiana bayou, the waves they made splashed the banks and caused the elephants ears and the cattails to violently rock, an alligator was frightened off his bank where he was sunning and thrashing his head around slid silently into the dark waters.

The boats hull was only barely touching the water and then at times it seemed that the motor was the only thing actually in the water and he sure hoped that CJ knew what he was doing, they come here to fish, they had not come to Louisiana to die.

The hot late August sun was glinting off of the windshield of the boat behind them as Bosco glanced back, hiding the occupants from his view, but he knew that they meant to kill CJ and him if they could. Just as he looked forward again the windshield in front of CJ shattered. The bullet that caused it had barely missed CJ and Bosco wished again that he and CJ had brought weapons instead of fishing tackle. CJ looked over at him and Bosco was surprised to see he looked pissed not scared. Bosco could see the cuts from the Plexiglas that had flown back into CJ but he didn't seem to notice even though one was near his right eye.

"Son of a bitch" CJ yelled, "doesn't it just piss you off when people shoot at you!" Yelling out, "Hang on, Bosco!" as he took them into a sudden left turn throwing Bosco against the sideshield causing yet another bruise on that arm and causing him to yell out at the pain in his leg. This turn was a bit tougher to come out of and they almost ended up on the opposite bank in the trees causing a small flock of the white cattle egrets to take wing but CJ showed his upbringing and managed to quickly control the boat and they were again racing down yet another bayou.

The sun would almost disappear as the moss laden trees overhanging the bayou waters seemed to close in as the bayous narrowed then it would appear again when the bayous widened again. Sometimes it seemed as if he could reach out and touch the trunks and it was scary as hell. Bosco hoped the hell that CJ knew where they were because he had been lost since they left the dock 2 days ago and that feeling was getting increasingly worse.

Looking behind them again he saw that they had not put much more space between them and the chasing boat but that it had the same trouble as them in the turn so they were increasing the distance a little but as a bullet hit the deck between them he realized that it was not enough. This "race" had been going on for about an hour now and Bosco hoped that the boat would not sink with the shots it had taken, but CJ had told him it was double hulled, (whatever the hell that meant) and it should not sink.

He was feeling some pain now but he knew the worst was yet to come. Bosco had been hit across the top of his left thigh by one of the first shots when they had come upon the smugglers boat and the plane they had been unloading and his shorts were soaked with blood. The pain was at this time overcome by the adrenaline he was feeling as he hung on for dear life and from the fear of slamming into the banks of the bayous but he knew that it would not be long before he would be feeling the long gash that ran from five inches above his knee to right below his hip, full force. He was of course thankful that it had not entered his hip but he knew that it was still not good. CJ had cuts on his face and arms from the shattered windshield and some of them looked like the Plexiglas might still be in there.

As the boats roared down the bayous shattering the peaceful morning Bosco and CJ were in a race for their lives when suddenly the boat behind them began to back off, gradually slowing and then came to a stop. The men in it were standing up, their boat bobbing up and down in CJ's wake, looking down the bayou watching, almost as if they were in fact waiting; for what Bosco couldn't guess. He was just glad they had stopped. Before he could say anything, CJ noticed they were no longer being followed and looked to Bosco and said "This can't be good."

"Maybe they got tired? Low on gas? Decided that they didn't want to kill us after all?" Bosco was hoping against hope of course.

"No, I don't think that's it," CJ was sounding scared for the first time as he looked down at his gas gage.

"Well, I don't care what their reason is lets just go home. Uh, CJ, you do know the way out of here don't you!" Bosco laughed nervously. CJ didn't answer him, he just keep looking ahead. Bosco didn't like that answer but didn't ask him again.

They had gone about two miles more when the motor began to sound wrong to Bosco. He saw the look on CJ's face and then as they came around another right turn heard the sputtering of the motor as the last of the gasoline spilled out of the tank that had been hit by a bullet earlier. As the motor died and the boat slowed to a stop they both realized that the stern of the boat had liquid sloshing around in it, and it wasn't water, and as the smell of gasoline filled the morning air and the birds could be heard again, Bosco realized that it was they who were out of gas and looking at CJ said, "I don't suppose that they DON'T know about this, huh?" Suddenly he was feeling that leg.

"No, I'm pretty sure that they do know about it" CJ said, "they probably got gas in the face and that's why they stopped. They are following but now they don't have to be in a hurry, they were just waiting for our motor to stop and they will come in slow cause they don't know if we're armed like them or not." He was looking around them to try to determine where they were as he took out his cell phone. There was no signal. "Damn it" he exclaimed and as he realized that he was cut and wiped his face found that it was bloody.

Then looked up to see Bosco looking stunned as he exclaimed, "You mean cell phones don't work out here!" He had located the first aid kit and was getting bandages out.

"Evidently not," CJ replied as he tried again then put the phone back in the plastic zip bag he had carried it in. He realized that his face was really stinging and he could feel something sticking him near his right eye, then taking a deep breath and standing up he began to gather a couple of lifejackets and other supplies. "Bos, we have to get out of this boat before they get here and before this gas goes up. All it will take is one spark and this boat will be our casket." pausing as he looked back at Bosco, before giving a deep sigh and stating matter of factly, "The thing is we're about 10 miles from the camp now and in the opposite direction of the landing, and since no one is expecting us for 3 more days we could be out here awhile. So, lets get as much of this stuff into the water as we can and then I have an idea that might just work if we hurry," then noticing Bosco's leg asked, "can you walk", and then panicking a little, he asked, "Bos, can you swim!?"

"Yeah, I think so, it's just a big scratch," giving CJ a dirty look before sarcasticly replying, "and yes I can swim" as he finished putting a couple of the bandages from the first aid kit on his leg, then, he began to help CJ toss the supplies overboard, "how's your eye?"

Before CJ could answer they heard the distant sound of a boat motor and were suddenly looking at each other the way that people who know that they might be about to die together do and then they both looked away and continued rapidly throwing things into the water. Bosco cursed as he got angry now, "Well if they think I'm going down easy their mama's MUST have raised some fools! So lets have with this idea of yours swamp man!"

This caused CJ to laugh as he looked around to see where they might get to escape this. He pointed toward the left bank and said, "We're going to have to swim for it, but we can "get lost" in there, and hope that they don't follow. Then when they're gone we can retrieve this stuff. I'll have my cell phone and we can call for help when we get to where we have a signal but we have to get moving," as they continued to quickly throw the plastic bags that contained their survival gear into the bayou's now still waters.

As they were finishing, CJ and Bosco realized that the motor they were hearing was much closer, glancing up they saw it suddenly appear from around the bend in the bayou. One of the smugglers was already aiming at them and as CJ yelled "JUMP" to Bosco; he fired; not at them but at the stern of the boat where the gasoline was pooled.

The explosion from the bullet ripping through the gas fumes tore the bass boat apart, the sound deafening in the quiet of the early day. Burning fiberglass and metal were strewn into the morning sky, one of the seats landed in the trees on the bank, the boat motor flew upwards and backwards and then landing quickly sank beneath the bayou's surface. Black smoke filled the blue sky blotting out the white clouds for a few minutes. For awhile the heat was so intense that the smugglers, yards away, could feel it. Bits and pieces of the boat were burning furiously as they floated on the violently churned water. Many of the bags that CJ and Bosco had thrown overboard were lost because of the burning gasoline that floated on the water surface.

The bow of the boat floated a few minutes on the surface of the waters and then was gone, in just 15 minutes the entire boat was gone, just a few small burning remnants left to prove that it was ever there to begin with.

The smugglers waited patiently to make sure there were no survivors, after all who was there to come and help way out here. Besides if someone had heard or seen the explosion or smoke, by the time they got here, the drug dealers would be gone. When finally the fire was out they slowly motored up and down the bayou; looking, then satisfied that there were no survivors they turned and going back the way they had come returning to finish the unloading of the drug plane that Bosco and CJ had stumbled upon that morning while looking for a good bass fishing spot.

TBC...


	2. Vacation 2

**Ok, here it is, the second chapter, kind of explaining 'why' if not 'how' they end up where they are. LOL Don't worry, it gets there eventually, lol you know M.**

**Enjoy!**

**M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**CHAPTER 2**

3 weeks ago:

"Have you decided what you're going to about that 'thing' yet," CJ asked as he and Bosco were heading into the station house with the purses snatcher they had arrested earlier. It was a hot August day and Bosco couldn't wait to get back into the cruiser as CJ's constant nagging on this subject was seriously wearing on his nerves, that and the fact that the heat didn't seem to bother CJ at all just pissed him off even more!

"No, and drop it CJ! I mean it," Bosco exclaimed, "you know just because we moved in together doesn't make you my Ma!" The purse snatcher's eyes widened and looking at them each in turn he started laughing as they hauled him up to the desk sergeant to begin processing.

"You two guys LIVE together?!" he screamed in laughter as they looked at him strangely, then at each other and as he continued with, "Fairy cops! Who's the wife? Wait it must be the little one, right," and when he looked pointedly at Bosco, a look of 'Here we go again!" came over their faces and suddenly the purse snatcher found his face had come into sharp contact with the desk rail.

"Owww" he yelled, and looking at the sergeant, "you saw that! Police Brutality! I want a lawyer and you're my witness!"

Sergeant Willis just looked at him innocently and said "See what? I didn't see nothing!" Then looking at the guys and smiling broadly asked "What cha got for me this fine day boys?"

Later that night when they got off and after having visited Faith, inviting her, Fred and the kids to dinner next weekend they headed home. Bosco was driving tonight; since they lived and worked together they took turns driving each week. He was looking forward to a cool shower and a cold beer, but, knowing that he didn't have to deal with the heat in the kitchen cause it was CJ's turn to cook was already lifting his mood.

They were sitting at a red light when CJ started with "Come on Bosco, tell. I mean what an announcement right! After all this time to find out that Jamie got divorced last February?" CJ had no intention of letting this go and Bosco was fast losing patience, CJ ignored the aggravated look on his partners face and continued, "Man her husband must be a real ass! To let a woman like that go, what the hell was he thinking!"

When he paused for breath Bosco turned to him and yelled, "I'll tell you what I think! If you don't shut up about this you're going to walk home! That's what I think!" Then as the light turned green he floored the accelerator knowing the only way to shut CJ up was by hiding out in that cool shower as fast as possible.

Bosco still hadn't come to grips with what Jamie had told him last weekend or why she had waited so damn long to tell him, and he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He could understand not telling him while he was in the hospital but why wait so long after?

"Geesh, Ok already!" CJ was holding his hands up in self defense. Turning back to his window CJ was muttering under his breath about 'touchy people' when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him yell for Bosco to stop the car. A little girl was walking down the sidewalk by herself and it looked to CJ like she was covered in blood. Bosco quickly stopped the car watching as CJ jumped out of the car; yelling for Bosco to call for a bus, then he carefully approached the child. Bosco upon getting out to see what was going on took one look, got on his cell and called for help as he ran around the car to see the little girl collapse in CJ's arms. As he reached them he realized that she had large gashes all over her little arms and face, looking on in horror as CJ began to administer CPR when she stopped breathing.

Looking up and down the street to try to find where she might have come from Bosco saw a man. who running around a building corner and spotting Bosco and CJ with the girl turned and ran back the way he had come. Bosco told CJ to keep it up and took off after the man.

CJ could hear sirens in the distance as the police and EMS converged on the place, and he could taste the little girls blood as he tried to get her to breathe, he had never seen so much blood in his life, looking up quickly between breaths as Bosco took off he saw him running around a corner wondering for a moment what he was doing as CJ had not seen the man Bosco was chasing.

When Kim and Carlos arrived with Sully and Ty right behind them they took over for CJ, the three cops took off following Bosco.

"Was he following anyone or just looking" Sully asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone but the way he took off he must have" CJ answered.

"Damn, I really wish he would wait for backup once in awhile" Sully exclaimed, "You would think after all this counseling he had he would have a cooler head!"

Ty started chuckling, "Sul, you're kidding right! Man you should have YOUR head examined it you think Bosco will ever change on waiting for anything!"

CJ didn't answer them, he was trying to call Bosco's cell phone as they ran down the alley. Bosco picked up when it started vibrating, "CJ that you" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah its me, where are you", CJ answered as Sully and TY looked on in disbelief.

"I'm right behind the guy. Come down to the first left and then right at the first house he's in the back of the third house down on the right. He thinks he lost me. I'm just keeping an eye on him right now. Hurry up," Bosco finished.

"We're coming. Hang tight" CJ then relayed the instructions as he and the others took off. "Oh and Sully? Bosco always has backup. Me" and holding up his phone he grinned. Sully just rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with the younger guys.

When they reached Bosco, he was standing next to an open wooden gate, seeing them he motioned toward the porch of the house where the guy was watching the opening of the gate from, the man evidently thought that he couldn't be seen because he couldn't see Bosco, not realizing that they could see him between the slats of the fence.

Sully quietly called for backup on his radio and then they began to circle the guy in an attempt to corral him in, as Bosco and CJ approached him on his right and Ty and Sully on his left a woman came out of the house on the right and seeing Bosco and CJ, who were in street clothes, began to yell for help.

"Dam it! Lady stop we're cops," pulling out his badge Bosco motioned for her to go back inside, it was of course too late as the guy heard her and then spotting them kicked in the door of the house upon whose porch he was standing and ran inside.

"Shit," CJ yelled, "Sully! Ty! He's inside" and as Sully and Ty who were heading around the front of the house began to run he and Bosco jumped the fence and followed the guy. When they reached the porch their guns drawn they each took a side of the doorframe and when they heard Sully yell for the guy to come out and that he was surrounded Bosco called "Man if you got a gun put it down and come out with your hands on your head! There is no way out and we're not letting you leave!"

There was no answer.

CJ and Bosco were watching each other and at Bosco's nod CJ quickly stepped around the frame into the room, which was a kitchen and was empty. After having swept the room he motioned for Bosco to enter, they both stepped over to the only exit and repeated the maneuver only to enter into an empty living room. CJ quickly crossed over to the front door and quietly called to Sully and Ty, "Sul, it's CJ. I'm opening the door, ok?"

"Ok man" Sully quietly answered. When CJ opened the door Ty and Sully quickly stepped inside and the four of them moved to the hall entrance.

Sully looked to Bosco and nodded. Bosco called out "We know where you are. I'm not going to tell you again. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands on your head."

There was no answer but they could hear someone moving around. Suddenly the front door opened and a man and woman walked in laughing. When they saw the four men standing there the woman screamed and the man grabbed her and pushed her out of the front door following her and slamming the door behind him.

The four cops looked at each other for a second in shock and then Ty took off after the couple, sirens could be heard in the distance as backup approached.

"Mamm, Sir, Please we're the police, stop" Ty called out as the couple ran across the short walk to the neighbors house. The man looked back over his shoulder at Ty and realizing he was seeing a uniform not a criminal stopped.

"What the hell is going on! What are you doing in my house" he exclaimed.

"We were chasing a suspect and he broke into your house. You do live here" Ty explained and asked.

"Yes, I do, what do you mean he broke in" he asked. Ty then explained quickly what was going on and asked about the layout of the house, when he had the information he needed he told the man to follow his wife and stay there until a policeman came for them. The man nodded and went next door as Ty returned to the other officers as backup arrived.

The officers who had arrived as backup quickly were filled in and the house surrounded, while inside, Bosco, CJ and Sully were still trying to convince the man to come out. They were beginning to think that they were going to need ESU when suddenly he appeared in the door with his hands on his head. They were so startled by his sudden appearance that he almost got shot before he was quickly grabbed and put on the floor, as Bosco handcuffed him he realized that the man was so covered with blood that he was actually slippery.

Bosco thought that he would be physically sick at the thought of what this animal had done to that little girl and it took everything in him not to injure the man as he pulled him to his feet. CJ, Sully and Ty were also in shock by what they saw on him, but the more shocking thing was what he said to them.

"You want me to show you the rest of them" he said as he was smiling at CJ.

Bosco heard him and saw the look of shock and horror on the face of his young partner, seeing Tys face mirror it, Sully looked over at Bosco and with a big grin on his face, commented, "Hey guy, yeah why don't you show us." He knew that he had to play the game if this guy was for real so he played along.

CJ looked at Sully like he had grown horns and started to speak but as Bosco's hard shake of the head he kept quiet.

"I'd like that, too! Why don't you show us" Bosco cheerfully said playing along also and he was looking at Sully as they started to walk him to the door as CJ and Ty followed. None of the officers knew what they would find and when they found it they would wish they had called in sick that day.

The suspect soon to be known as Carl Morris, led them to a basement beneath a house only one street over he had been talking to them the whole way and what he was saying was making no sense but they were realizing that they were dealing with a seriously disturbed man when they reached the house, "The key is in my front pocket" and grinning at Bosco, "Why don't you reach in and get and I'll show you my pretties," as he got this weird happy look on his face and looking straight at the door began to hum.

Bosco looked at the others and then shaking his head and grimacing he reached in and quickly pulled out a house key. "This it" he asked.

"Yes officer it is!" He was looking at Bosco again and continued with, "Do you want to see my pretties? If you do we have to go inside."

Bosco looked around at the others, including the backup that had joined them, as the guy hummed asking, "Sir are you giving me permission to enter your house with this key?" He had already read the guy his rights but was making sure.

"Sir are you giving me permission to enter your house with this key?" The guy turning to Bosco repeated what Bosco had said in a singsong voice. "Of course I am! You are the guys who caught me after all this time so you are the guys who get to share my pretties! Now, officer, may we please go see them now?" Then he looked back forward again.

The hairs on most of their necks were standing up as the guy finished his little song, suddenly they didn't really want to enter that house but knew they would with everyone sort of looking around at everyone else and then at Bosco while they steeled themselves to what might be behind that door. Bosco turned to the door and inserted the key, rotating the knob he pushed the door open and stepped back as several of the other officers in uniform entered the house first in case anyone was inside. After they had cleared the door and the room Bosco, CJ, Sully and Ty entered with the guy, he immediately walked over and entered the kitchen before he stopped at the door leading down to the basement. Turning to them he smiled and said "Welcome to my pretties home. Shall we?"

The room was silent as each of the officers somehow knew that this was the real deal, each contemplating what would be down there and how he would react. Bosco stepped forward and realized that this door also required a key. Holding up the house key he made motion toward the door and raised his eyebrows in question not trusting himself to speak. The guy grinned at him and nodded slowly, he seemed to be almost anticipating their reactions to what was behind the door.

About that time Lieu having arrived came into the room and walked through the group of officers who made way for him. Bosco looked to him and when Lieu heard the guy say "Well what are you waiting for sir, open the door so I can show you all my pretties!" he nodded to Bosco who turned and unlocking and opening the door stepped back quickly, gagging at the smell with several of the others in the room doing the same. It smelled like a slaughter house down there.

Lieu quickly called for EMS in case they were needed. They were.

Bosco, CJ, Sully and Ty, Lieutenant Swersky and several of the others after having covered their mouths and noses descended the stairs and what they found would keep them awake for a long time with nightmares.

XXXX

At the bottom of the stairs next to them in a small circle of light cowering in shock of what he had witnessed and his own blood loss was a 5 year old boy, as the others came into the room they were looking around in horror at what they were seeing but CJ had noticed the boys hair through the railing as he descended and he went round the corner of the banister as he reached the bottom with Ty and squatted down next to him.

When CJ approached him he began to scream but when he saw Ty in his uniform he jumped up and ran to him, Ty took him into his arms and quickly took off up the stairs with him to the waiting paramedics, his eyes had quickly adjusted to the dim light of the basement and he needed to get out of there fast. CJ watching Ty head upstairs stood up and upon doing so let out a cry of horror before shock silenced him.

The others were staring at the walls around them and in all his years on the force Sully had never seen anything like this and hoped to God he never would again, some of the others who had come down were bent over with their hands on their knees trying to keep their composure. A few had already gone back upstairs as soon as they had seen what was down there. Bosco and Lieu had their backs to CJ and he could hear them clearing their throats. Lieu turned and putting his hand on Bosco's shoulder said "Guys, lets go this is a job for the detectives and the coroner.

As he passed CJ saw tears beginning to run down Lieus face, but he didn't look at CJ as he passed him. His heavy footsteps on the stairs echoed his heart. CJ saw Bosco through tears of his own and was about to speak when he saw Bosco begin to shake then Bosco turned and CJ saw the rage on his face. His face was wet with tears, but CJ had seen that look before and knew that there would be hell to pay, suddenly Bosco took off at a dead run for the top of the stairs, causing Sully who was looking at another wall to whirl around, seeing the look on CJ's face he said "Oh shit", the shouted up, "Lieu! Bosco on the way!"

Lieu was standing by the open back door and turned as the basement door slammed against the wall and an enraged Bosco came charging into the room and launched himself onto the guy who had done this. "Bosco, No!" he yelled, knowing that it would do no good and for once in his career didn't really give a damn and in fact did indeed hope that Bosco killed the son of a bitch, the only thing that made him continue to interfere was the idea of losing Bosco to a murder rap.

Others saw what was happening and came to stop him but if their legs suddenly moved very, very slowly well that was just how it was.

CJ and Sully reached the kitchen to see Bosco beating the living shit out of the child killer Carl and then he was strangling him with his bare hands. CJ went to move forward wondering why everyone was seeming to just stand there but Sully put out his arm and stopped him. He looked at CJ and shook his head no, the veins on Bosco's arms were standing out and he was screaming.

Finally Lieu nodded at the others and they stepped up and began to pull Bosco off. CJ was shocked at how slow they moved even though he agreed with what Bosco had done. Bosco was still raging and when they pried him off they hauled him out onto the back porch where he broke away and went down to the bottom of the steps and sat down.

CJ watched as two paramedics began to work on the guy Carl then a few minutes later stepped out onto the porch when Lieu who had blocked his way out motioned for him to step out now. The others, seeing him went back inside, none of them had dry faces but some of them patted him on the shoulder as they passed and one, Jim, asked him quietly, "Are you ok?" CJ looked at him and nodded yes and then shook his head no as he put his head down. "Join the crowd son, join the crowd," then he went back inside. CJ approached the steps and realized that Bosco had his head down and was crying. CJ didn't say anything he just turned and leaned against the frame of the railing and looked at the buildings around them wondering how no one could have noticed what was going on down there, he quietly thanked God that he had seen that little girl out the corner of his eye or else she and the little boy might be dead, then suddenly he stood up and with dread in his heart stepped to the door and asked, "Hey, does anyone know if that little girl is aright?"

Terri, one of the paramedics paused and looked around at him, by the look on her face he knew before she answered him, "I'm sorry CJ she didn't make it," before she looked down and went back to what she was doing.

CJ felt like the room was closing in on him even though he was on the porch. He turned and quickly went down the stairs past Bosco who wiping his face watched as CJ ran over to the side of the house and began throwing up. Bosco sat for a few minutes and then as he had heard Terri's answer gave a huge sigh and getting up walked over to CJ.

He placed his hand on CJ's back and asked, "You ok?"

CJ shook his head no and started to cry, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asked Bosco, "Why, why would he, what makes someone, I mean Jesus Bosco all those little kids!"

Bosco looked at him sadly and shaking his head said "CJ if we knew the answer to that none of this kind of shit would ever happen man."

"I wish they hadn't pulled you off of him, I wish I had the guts to kill him myself for what he did" CJ was yelling now.

"Me too, CJ, me too, but then that would just bring us down to his level and it wouldn't change what he did it, would just make us killers too. Sometimes I wish I had more control but when it comes to kids but, well I just don't." He was crying again and the two of them leaned against the house and waited until Lieu came out and told them to go home, they could come in an fill out the paperwork later, they went back to where they had left Bosco's car and went home.

What they had seen that night would haunt them for the rest of their lives, it was the bodies of six children who had been slashed until they bled to death and then hung on the walls of the basement like trophies.

But the rescue of the little boy and his return to his grateful parents made unwilling heroes out of them and the Department. rewarded them with a few extra days off at the end of the month which just happened to be the weekend and week of labor day. Sully and Ty went up to Doc's cabin to camp and fish. CJ invited Bosco to his parents camp down in Louisiana for a weeks fishing in the best waters for fishing in the country. Plus his Mother had been nagging him to bring him to meet them and what CJ's Mom wants CJ's Mom gets!

TBC...


	3. Vacation 3

Hi, guys, I'm going to go ahead and post about two chapters a day if I can get the corrections done in time. I had a bad virus in my spellcheck and grammer program, it seemed to be amused at misspelling correctly spelled words. After correcting a chapter of another story, and sending it to someone to check, they sent it again...and I ran my spellcheck grammer again....and it changed many words to incorrect spellings. I ran my virus program over the program..and good grief..it was bad. I yanked that sucker from my comp as it was too corrupted to fix, and installed Word again from a clean copy. Now I have no grammer but I do have spellcheck, so...lol now it may contain broken sentances...I don't think I caught them all unfortunatly but I do know there won't be any misspelled words unless I just dropped a letter typing anyway and it is a 'word' just not the one I wanted. So, without further boring explanation....Enjoy! M.

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**CHAPTER 3**

1 Week ago.

CJ and Bosco were having a hard time with what had happened in that basement 2 weeks ago, and not even finding out today that Carl had been murdered in his cell by another inmate had helped much.

They had not discussed what had happened but both had along with several of the other officers there that night had been to the 'shrink', having had to endure that, they were now very much looking forward to the trip to La.

Leaving in just a few days, they were having a pre-vacation party, with many of their friends from work as well as others. The apartment they lived in was huge, Jamie had a friend who lived in this building and when she found out that the tenant was moving she had asked Jamie if she knew someone who was interested. Since it was also rent controlled they were only paying half of what it should cost and with 2 bedrooms, a large kitchen, a study and a huge living room there were plenty of places for privacy. Faith almost fainted when she saw it and when they told her how much or little they were paying for it she flipped them both off making them crack up.

There was plenty of room for parties and this was the third one since they had moved in., Jamie told them at this rate they would have the other tenants stoning them in no time. Bosco's solution to that was to invite the neighbors!

"Bosco, you always come out smelling like a.." Jamie started.

"Skunk?" Faith who was standing near her piped in, Jamie started laughing when Bosco cut his eyes at Faith and smirked.

"Now Faith I'm sure she was going to say 'a heaping pile of.." Jimmy adding his two cents.

"Ha ha you both are real comedians aren't you!" Bosco laughed. "You're just jealous Jimmy because when you throw parties at your place the cops show up and break it up!"

"Yeah, and they're not usually the ones you invited so they're usually pissed to begin with." CJ added, everyone cracked up at the expression on Jimmy's face because his last party had had just that happen, and CJ and Bosco had been two who showed up to break it up.

"That was cold Caster!" he said laughing, "Bosco you need to teach your partner some respect!" Jimmy went to get another drink and to talk to that redhead he had seen earlier.

"Well I was going to say 'like a rose' but I think I like the others better," Jamie teased.

"Yeah, well you can all bite me," seeing the pretend look on Jamie and Faiths faces, "yeah that's right I said bite me!" and as he started to walk away leaving them grinning and then laughing, Jamie retorted in a real sexy voice, "Maurice, that offer is sooo tempting." and clicked her teeth at him causing him to turn bright red as she added, "I might just take you up on it!"

As he paused with his mouth open, Faith added laughing, "Bos just keep walking, this woman could hurt you!"

CJ not to miss out on this moment adding his own comments, "Go for it Jamie, make his week! He's just been waiting for you to ask!" Then at the look of betrayal and beginning anger on Bosco's face decided that he needed to check on something and disappeared into the crowd.

"CJ! I'm warning you!" Bosco growled as CJ took off.

Faith having seen the look and CJ's quick escape furrowed her brow and looking between Jamie and Bosco asked, "Am I missing something?"

Bosco didn't answer then giving Jamie an intense look that betrayed his feelings before he could stop himself, he turned and took off to check something himself. Faith turned to Jamie and not being stupid asked, "WHAT was THAT about!? What's going on between you two? Aren't you married?" She still felt protective of Bosco even though they were no longer partners and she really liked Jamie so she was really hoping that she would not have to kick Jamie's'' butt.

"To answer your last question, no, not anymore. My husband found another woman; his secretary; and decided he needed to be free" Jamie was not the type to mince words and added at the look of complete shock on Faiths face, "it happened last February, while Bosco was still in the hospital. I only told him recently, I guess I was waiting for his life to get going again before I told him." She paused, then, "He didn't take it very well. Wanted to send someone to 'mess him up' for me, but it's ok, cause I realized that I wanted it too, the divorce that is. I just didn't have the guts to do it myself. Thought I was happily married until I wasn't anymore."

Faith was standing there with her mouth open, then, "Oh my god, Jamie! I'm so sorry!"

"No, Faith its ok," paused then "sorry didn't mean to go on like that, must have needed it!" She laughed.

"Are you alright? LAST FEBRUARY? Wow, Jamie I don't know what to say except that sucks real big!" Faith thought of Jamie as her friend and this blew her away. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, uh..."

"If I told you then you would have been keeping something from Maurice and he was hurt enough at my keeping it from him. It wouldn't have been right Faith, and yes I'm fine now. I found out that I am a lot stronger than I thought. Plus," she added with a little laugh, "most all of our friends and family and even his family were on my side so I got some satisfaction out of THAT!"

Faith realized at once the truth in that and asked, "Well, I should hope they were, but now you have to answer my other question, is there something going on between you two, and if there is DISH!"

Jamie just smiled and said, "Maybe, but I'm trying not to scare the guy, well not much anyway! So I'll have to keep you updated!"

Faith started laughing and exclaimed, "Oh my god, I think he's finally met his match!"

"Yeah well we'll see!" Jamie was grinning wickedly now, "Need to refresh that?" pointing at Faiths drink, "cause I know mine needs it."

"Sure, and I'll get them," taking Jamie's drink she walked away.

Later that evening,

Jamie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Bosco with a shy smile on his face, smiling back at him she asked, "Having a good time?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he answered quietly.

"Why yes I believe you should, sir." she laughed.

"Are you? Having a good time, that is?" Bosco felt like an idiot, he usually didn't have a hard time with this but Jamie made him nervous 'good one dummy!' he thought to himself, 'why don't you just ask her about the weather next!'

Jamie probably knew more about him that any other woman on earth, no he knew she did, and not just because she had been one of his nurses either but because she had become one of the best friends he had ever had and he trusted her completely, or had until recently. He had never, not even from the first time, had a problem taking to her, trusting her with his most private thoughts. So, this was really hurting him, that she had not trusted him, and he badly wanted her to, "Jamie, why, why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

Jamie saw the struggle in his face and placing her hand on his arm said, "Maurice, it wasn't because I didn't want to tell you, and it sure wasn't because I don't' trust you. I guess I thought I was protecting you from my problems. After all you had a lot to deal with at the time and adding mine to yours was, well it just didn't seem fair" she paused, "But do you remember when you left the hospital, what happened?"

Bosco was looking into her eyes and that made him glance down and smile as he remembered, then looking up again said, "Yeah, Jamie, I remember."

"Well, I wanted to tell you at that moment so badly that I couldn't stand it, it took all I had not to just grab you back and ask you to make all my pain go away," now she was the one looking down, "but, I couldn't. And it's not just the 8 years age difference either. It was just not then, not yet. It wasn't something that would have been right. I already had realized that," and she looked up into his eyes as she continued, "when I did that again it would not be through pain, but through a place of happiness.." she stopped.

Bosco laughed, "Jamie you're only 8 years older not 20! That doesn't matter! I guess I understand the thing about pain though, now that you say it that way I wouldn't have wanted it that way either," he paused then, "I have spent the last 7 months hoping that your ex would fall off the face of the earth and plotting his death and when I found out that he had, sort of anyway, it was hard thinking that you didn't trust me but now I think that I'm understanding your reasons," he paused, smirking at her, "I guess I forgive you." Suddenly he found his nervousness had disappeared. "And of course I hope you're happy now, you are aren't you, happy that is?" he asked seriously.

Jamie smiled slyly at him, "I could be happier...".

Bosco seeing the look grinned himself and stepping closer to her asked, "How's this, does this make you happier?"

"It's a good start, Maurice!" she laughed.

He stepped closer to her, "And this, does this increase your happiness Jamie?" he wasn't laughing now.

Jamie was now nearly touching him and taking in the scent of him was suddenly making it hard to think clearly.

"Um, yeah I do think it does." and then as she looked into his eyes held her breath at the smoldering that she saw there.

He leaned down his lips almost touching hers and then his breath caressing her cheek as he turned his head slightly to the side as his eyes half closed as he took in her scent, asked, "And this? Does this help?"

"Um hmm" she was finding it hard to speak as her breathing grew heavier and her own eyes half closed, "yes! Yes it..."

"Good, I'm glad, it makes me happy that you're happy" he said as he lightly brushed her cheek with his, suddenly he stood up, stepped back grinned at her wickedly and said, "I aim to please, my lady!" and turning walked away.

Jamie's mouth dropped open in shock and then she started laughing. "Maurice! That was wrong!!!! Ok I guess I deserved that! But I said I was sorry!" she was shaking her head and cracking up. "I thought you said you forgave me!"

He stopped didn't trust himself to turn and look at her and tried not to laugh not succeeding very well. "Oh sweetheart I have forgiven you! Don't you worry this is just beginning!" he laughed and continued on, Leaving her shaking her head and grinning at his back.

"Damn that man drives me crazy!" she exclaimed.

CJ and Faith had witnessed some of what happened and he commented to Jamie as she walked up to them, "Well lady, you've been driving him crazy for months now so I guess you're even now!" and he started laughing as the two women pretended to beat him.

TBC...


	4. Vacation 4

Here we go again, lol, a bit more of 'getting there' for you. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. I can't really comment on any I get because I'm posting before most likely the chapters before are read by many, but I hope you guys like them anyway.

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**CHAPTER 4**

Three days ago:

CJ had seemed evasive about the trip and would not tell Bosco what was bothering him. He had already thought it strange when CJ had told him not to worry about the tickets, that Bosco could pay him when he got his creditcard bill in. He wouldn't tell him how much they were except that they were dirt cheap; a statement that made Bosco nervous no matter who said it.

Having walked into the kitchen when the cabby buzzed up, he caught CJ putting something on his chest. Bosco raised his eyebrows and asked, "What the hell are you doing now!" causing CJ to jump and grin slightly as he held up a small box.

Bosco started laughing, "Motion sickness patches! You get airsick?! Oh my god! This ought to be fun! You planning on puking you sit next to someone else or we're going to have a problem, cause I'm telling you puke on me and I'll throw you off that damn plane!" About to walk off, he turned back, "Wait, you get airsick, do you get boat sick, or whatever they call it? Cause if we're going fishing that could be a problem, because I'm not taking care of you! You better bring your mama if you do! And wait, I know you don't get carsick cause if I can't make you puke..." he was on a roll now.

CJ sighed, he was used to Bosco by now but sometimes Bosco could be a real SOB, "No, I don't get 'sea' sick or carsick, just airsick." he interrupted, "maybe you should use one too, you don't know if you're going to get sick cause you haven't flown anywhere in a long time have you? And don't worry about taking care of me I can take care of myself just fine thank you and I'd like to see you pick me up to throw me off the plane you little gin.."

"Hey, hey, hey, no name calling now, geesh can't you take a joke? You sure have been touchy lately! And no, for your info I DON'T get airsick, damn swamp rat!" Then laughing and ducking as CJ threw the box at him he asked if he was ready cause the cab was there.

"Yeah, shortie I'm ready, lets go."

XXXX

When they got there Bosco paid the cabby and they took their luggage and went inside. Bosco expected them to go to one of the kiosks but CJ passed them all and went straight to security to check in. "CJ, what are you doing? We need to get boarding passes first" Bosco was looking back at the counters.

CJ just shook his head and said, "No, this is where we need to be." Then he took out a pass of some sort, two actually and showed them to the guard. Bosco raised his eyebrows and then frowned as the woman read them, scanned them and after looking at their ID's said, "Have a great flight gentlemen." and turned to the next people in line.

"CJ, what was that?" Bosco was more confused now, he had thought for sure that they would be sent back to the other counters in shame.

CJ for his part did not answer nor would he look directly at Bosco, he just picked up his bags and took off, Bosco following.

"Oh man what is your problem, and where are we..." he stopped as they came to a kiosk that was for sure not where they should be.

CJ for his part just walked right up and handed the woman behind the counter his passes.

Reading them she smiled brightly at him and then at Bosco who was standing there trying not to look like an idiot and said, "Welcome Mr. Caster; Mr. Boscorelli. If you will follow me I will take you to your plane. The pilot and attendant were just asking about you!" She then proceeded to lead them outside as a baggage handler stepped up and took their bags them. CJ didn't even look back at Bosco as he thanked her and the handler and followed them, Bosco shook his head not sure if he liked this or not and following them was stunned to see a pilot, a woman, come walking quickly up to them and with her hand out exclaimed, "CJ! It's been too long! Hope you've been careful here in New York!?"

CJ started smiling and extending his own hand replied, "Mari, its good to see you to and yes I've been careful." Then turning to Bosco, "Mari, this is Maurice Boscorelli. He's my partner at work and..."

"Of course, your mother told me he was joining you, you guys share an apartment too, right? A real babe magnet place according to your dad!" smiling she reached out for Bosco's hand, who reached out in return, "Nice to meet you Mr. Boscorelli. And don't worry I haven't crashed in at least six months!"

"Nice to meet you too Mari, and I'm glad to hear that, I think!" he was smiling but even more confused now than before.

She was about fifty and shorter than Bosco, but seemed sure of herself and her plane as they walked over and boarded the Learjet that was about forty-five feet from them, Bosco following along slightly behind CJ his mouth hanging as he realized this indeed was the plane they were boarding afterall. He waited for her to step into the cockpit then he pounced, "Excuse me, but did I miss something," he started, a little angry, a little in awe, "What is going on here? How do you score this..!" He waved his hand around at the interior of the plane which was lush with leather and glass, with wood and brass trim.

Before he could get an answer, another woman a bit older than the pilot came out and greeted CJ as if he was her long lost son, hugging him and exclaiming over him, "You haven't been eating have you, I told your mama that New York was no place for you to be but she said 'You know CJ, Terri you don't tell that boy anything that he doesn't do the opposite of!', and then you go and become a POLICE officer; umh, umh, umh, make me worry about you ALL the time! But never mind, you have time you come see me and I'll fix you up...Oh my who is this cutie!" looking now at Bosco who was suddenly looking like a dear in headlights as he was now very much in fear of the same treatment.

CJ was laughing outloud now, partly at Terri's speech and partly at Bosco's face, "This 'cutie' as you put it is..." but before he could finish.

"Oh, I know well enough who this is," and she sure enough reached out, "this is 'Bosco" is it?! Boy come here and give Terri a hug!", and grabbing him hugged him too!

CJ was shaking with laughter at Bosco's reaction; he looked like he was ready to run as he lightly hugged her back and said "Nice to meet you Terri." Giving CJ the universal male face for "HELP!"

"Boy! Who feeds you two, you're even skinner then him!" pinching him and then pointing to CJ, "you bring him around when you come see me and I'll put some meat on his bones too. Now sit down and put your seatbelts on and Aunt Terri will bring you something to drink and a little something to eat, too!" Then, slapping Bosco sharply on the butt, giving him a wink, she turned and disappeared into the back of the plane.

Bosco looked at CJ his eyes wide and whispered, "WHO was THAT," as they did what she said.

CJ sighed and whispered back, "THAT is one of the women who helped raise me, so BE NICE!"

Then he paused and sheepishly said, "I guess there's something I kind of forgot to tell you..."

"I'd say so," Bosco was suddenly sure that this was going to be a real interesting trip, "and I can't wait to hear this!"

CJ waited until they were in the air for about 20 minutes before he told Bosco how they 'scored' the Lear.

XXXX

"Your mothers the WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"Shush, keep your voice down, man, unless you want Aunt Terri back in here!" CJ was looking at him pleadingly.

"CJ, you didn't think that it might be important to inform a person that your MA's a Senator from Louisiana! And that your dad is the owner of an oil company! This is major, ok! Does the Department know about this? Wait, what the hell are you doing being a cop when you are...man just how rich are you? OH, MAN wait till Faith hears about this, she'll flip!", as he continued in this vein CJ got this 'kill me now' look on his face.

He sighed deeply and put his head down on the table in front of him. To most people that would have been a sign to stop but not Bosco! He continued with, "CJ, you gave up THIS for a patrol car! What the hell were you thinking! I mean yeah if I won the lottery or something I would still be a cop cause that is what I already was but if I was rich and shit I wouldn't give it up to be a cop!" Then looking around him he paused and said, "Well actually since you're here now I guess you didn't give anything up, huh," and with that he stopped having finally run out of steam.

CJ looked up, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I am," Bosco frowned.

"Good. Look, I can't help who I came from. I love my mom and dad but living with their 'fame' was not easy. And before you continue!..." holding up his hand to stop Bosco from commenting, "yeah, the 'perks', like this one", indicating the plane with his hand, "are great! But, living up to the "Senators Son and the Oil Baron's Son title was a bit more than I could stand. I played football in high school was on the debating team and was an honor student who volunteered in every free minute I had, was on display at all the 'function's' my folks had to attend with 'family' in tow and when I went to college 'which they argued over for 4 years, cause my dad wanted LSU and mom wanted Loyola, cause that's where they each went, and I enrolled in USL instead which I'll tell you started World War III in my house..." he paused for breath then continued, "and you should have been in the house when I told them I wasn't going to be a lawyer or doctor and wanted to act instead!"

"Damn CJ I imagine that started some shit!" Bosco was grinning.

"Shit isn't the right word, believe me! I had an ulcer in my second year of college and quit. I couldn't take the constant bitching about what a failure I was and how much I was disappointing my family. AND that wasn't from my mom and dad even, that, was from their friends and boy you should have heard the people in school! Man I had to move to New York a few years ago just to breathe!" he paused again. "My mom and dad let it go when I quit acting school and told them I had joined the police academy. I think my mom sees it as a 'ladder step' to politics and my dad doesn't have to tell all his cronies that his son is an 'actor'. I know they are hoping I'll come to my senses and go back to school but, I know what I want to do, and I'm doing it. If that changes later, well..." he finally stopped. Turning his head to look out the window, then quickly back again, as the nervousness in his stomach began to make itself known.

Bosco didn't say anything smartass to that. He understood trying to make your 'own self', from who your parents are or want you to be, after all look at his folks. "Ok, that's cool." he said, "I understand that, but, hey..." adding, as he realized something, "that's why you ducked those reporters that day about the 'Carl" thing! You didn't want them to find out who your folks are! I wondered about that, and I'll tell you Lieu wasn't real happy about it either!"

CJ nodded, "I didn't tell anyone about my mom at the academy and I would prefer they not know. I don't want to get anything with her or my dad's connections. And if the bosses found out I would probably get assigned to some stupid baby-sitting detail cause they wouldn't want the Senators' son to get hurt! Or something moronic like that!"

Just then the jet took a dip and rise, and then another more pronounced, Bosco just laughed as he grabbed the table and looking at CJ, remarked, "Hey man you're looking kind a green there." just as CJ stood and with a wild look on his face took off for the bathroom.

"Hey, I don't think that patch thing is working, partner, maybe you should ask for your money back or something!" he called out laughing.

"Go to hell, Maurice!" CJ yelled weakly as he paused in throwing up, "Oh god just kill me now! I hate to freaking fly!" he moaned.

Bosco just laughed.

About that time Terri came out from the little kitchen, "Oh baby, did you get sick again! I tell you I can't remember a time when this child has flown without throwing up!" she exclaimed to no one in particular as she went back to the kitchen for an ice pack for his neck.

The jet took another dip and rise as they hit some turbulence and then another and another and suddenly Bosco wasn't laughing anymore. His stomach did a flip flop and then a roll and as CJ came out of the bathroom looking like death warmed over, he started to get up, CJ was about to comment to him that if he had this he wouldn't think it was so funny when he saw the greenish cast to Bosco's face. "That's what you get for laughing at me!" he remarked as Bosco passed him on his way to the bathroom. CJ sat back in his seat with his eyes closed, the icepack on his forehead now.

As Bosco reached the bathroom door he had to grab the frame and the door as the plane dipped again and then barely made the toilet before he threw up. Terri, coming out of the kitchen again paused looking down at him as he knelt there and shaking her head said, "Wimps!" as she went back for another icepack.

There were never in the history of flight two more grateful men to see ground than Bosco and CJ that day at the New Orleans airport. Bosco couldn't even be impressed with the chauffeured Mercedes that picked them up. He just wanted to die and be done with it.

XXXX

Later that night, "CJ! Where are you two, we're waiting for you! Your sisters just got here and they can't wait to meet Maurice!" CJ's mom called upstairs.

"Oh great! They brought the monster nieces and nephews too I bet!" CJ moaned. He still wasn't fully recovered and while he loved them all they would want to wrestle and he wasn't sure that he was up to it just yet. What he really wanted was a beer and come crawfish and a nap and not necessarily in that order but...

"Be right down Mom!" he called back.

Bosco hung up with Rose, he had recovered already and he had already shared a beer with Mr. Caster, Jake as he told Bosco to call him.

"Bos, if you tell your ma you know she's going to tell someone else and it will probably at the station before we get back and I'll never hear the end of it!" he complained.

"Hey, you know if you're mom and dad come to New York like she was talking earlier everyone's going to find out anyway! I mean the only reason they haven't already is cause your mom uses a different last name than your dad, so...", Bosco pointed out.

"Man don't, I'm trying not to think about it!" CJ laughed as he left the room, "Come on before my sisters decide to come find us, we'll never get away from them."

"Wow and Faith and Jamie think I live in the state of Denial!", Bosco said following him out, "So your sisters got any hot friends?"

"Oh no! I'm so going to tell Jamie!", CJ teased.

"You do that, she could use some inspiration!", Bosco laughed, "Make her work harder!"

"Man you are so asking for trouble with that woman!", CJ was still amazed at Bosco's restraint when it came to Jamie.

"But its GOOD trouble CJ, its GOOOOD trouble!" he grinned as he passed CJ and went to greet CJ's mom and sisters.

XXXX

Bosco met more than CJ's sisters and their husbands and kids, he met practically the whole family, from CJ's grandfather to his aunts, uncles and cousins, not to mention a large amount of his mom and dads friends, as well as a few of CJ's.

There was a ton of food and even a Cajun band. Bosco enjoyed the music it was full of life and you couldn't help but tap your foot to it. He was watching CJ's sisters and husbands dance to something called Evangeline when CJ's mom slipped up beside him, suddenly he was real nervous and it showed as he stepped away a little and put on his best manners as he said, "This is great Mrs. Caster, do you have a party like this everytime he comes home?"

CJ's mom Laurel Rabineau was French/Spanish and was one of the most beautiful women that Bosco had ever seen. Her daughters took after her in their features but like CJ, their dad in their coloring and were blondes with gray eyes. Laurel, Senator Rabineau, had a peaches and cream skin and brown almost black eyes with curly black hair that she was wearing in a ponytail. She had on jeans and a tee-shirt and Bosco couldn't believe that she was CJ's mom much less a Senator!

"Sugar, we have a party here if the cat comes home at night!" she was a bubbly person but not annoying, Bosco figured that was cause she was in politics, "How are you feeling now? Did you get enough to eat? Drink?" she asked as he laughed.

"Yes mamm I have everything I need and I'm feeling real good right about now." he answered her, "thank you. I'm having a real good time."

"MAMM! Lets get something straight right the hell now mister! Don't and I mean Don't call me MAMM again or you and I are going to have a problem!" she was frowning but her eyes were laughing, "My name is Laurel and you use it or nothing!" and as Bosco began to apologize she continued with, "Oh handsome, go get me another margarita and maybe I'll forgive you!", she winked as she said this and Bosco realized with a start that she was flirting with him, CJ's mom, a Senator.

"Yes mam...I mean Laurel" he grinned and went to do her bidding.

As he walked away to get her a new drink, CJ, who had witnessed this walked up to her, saying with exasperation, "Mom, what are you doing to him? Stop it!"

"Baby, I'm not doing anything." she innocently said smiling sweetly at him.

"Mom, picking on my friends is not fair, they can't defend themselves against you and you know it." he scolded. His mother was a notorious flirt but meant no harm by it, his father said it was one of her best political qualities; put her adversaries off guard as they tended to underestimate her and often forgot the brilliant mind behind it and it worked on the women as well as the men. When she was full on she sparkled. She was nearly full on now and CJ knew that Bosco was in danger cause no one could say no to her.

"Is that my fault?", she was laughing now, "I can't help it, I love to tease them, puts them at ease and besides he deserved it calling me mamm! I'm not that old!" she pouted at him.

CJ put his arm around her, "Mom you will never get old with that attitude but that man is taken, he just doesn't know it yet, and you're going to scare him. And I'll tell Dad if you keep it up!" he laughed, "and that pout doesn't work on me!"

"AHH, traitor!" she teased, "spoil my fun will you; for that you're going to have to dance with me." and she dragged him protesting to do just that, then, when they had finished she grabbed Bosco and taught him how to do the Cajun two step.

The party started at 5pm and went on till well after 2am and when it was finally over Bosco and CJ staggered upstairs to their beds to fall asleep with their clothes on; exhausted. Laurel and Jake were still laughing and talking like teenagers as they went to their room and called out to them that they were "too damn young to be so tired this early!".

The next morning Laurel woke them up by singing loudly and badly at their doors and as they came down, "Does she do that often?! That was awful!" Bosco asked holding his head. His head was killing him and from the look on CJ's face his was the same. "How can she be so damn happy after all she drank last night!?"

CJ scratched his face and said, "YES, she does, YES it was, and if you were wondering if she was faking it, NO she wasn't that's her singing voice. We usually have to throw money at her to get her to stop. And yes, she is always that happy, she doesn't seem to get hangovers. Unlike the rest of us, obviously..." he was looking at his sisters and their husbands at the counter pouring coffee in their mugs, they looked no better than CJ and Bosco, but, Laurel well she was humming as she whipped up breakfast.

Bosco shook his head in amazement and then looking out the window realized it was still dark outside, "Um, what time is it? Did I sleep through the day?" he asked rubbing his neck.

Laurel laughed, Jake was grinning at him, "No son its still morning. It's 5am."

"5am!!!! What the..." Bosco exclaimed.

"Don't even fight it Maurice." CJ said quietly, "My mom is crazy man, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, I can see that, um, I'll be in bed if anybody needs me." Bosco replied as he started back out of the room.

"Oh no, uh uh! You're not leaving me here with this mob!" CJ said stepping in front of him, "I brought you here so I wouldn't have to deal with them by myself and with you here they have to behave themselves, I hope anyway."

"So, go get some coffee and have a seat, besides the sooner we get through with this the sooner we get out of here and to the camp!" CJ could be a lot like his mom when he wanted to be.

Bosco glared at CJ through his headache as if he were about to push past him but then decided that it was too much trouble and turning went to get coffee like everyone else. "Does anyone have any aspirin?" he asked as Laurel poured him a cup, she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

By 7:30 am they were finished with the breakfast and the 'CJ, don't you want to finish your education' lecture and were on their way to five fun filled days of fishing.

Well two days of fun anyway...

TBC....


	5. Vacation 5

Here you go again, lol. Oh and anytime you see _this _know that it is a 'dream' or deep thoughts occuring. Some of the other ways of telling this type of 'speech or thought' don't work so well on this edit, so thats how I'm letting you know things aren't 'outloud' or 'awake' ;) Enjoy!

M.

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Bosco was sitting on the side of his cruiser talking to Faith and watching CJ write a ticket. He was looking at the desk that was had her on a leash just like a puppy and had commented, "That, See, that's why I'll never have a desk job, it won't let you roam around by yourself.", when the car CJ was writing up started talking to them. _

_"Hey, you, cops, what time is it? Is it noon yet? Cause I have someplace to be!", it asked._

_"Sure seems hot enough to be. Don't you think so Bosco?" Faith answered the car while talking to him at the same time.._

_"Yeah," he said nodding and standing up, "I think it is." Then calling out to CJ, "Hey, Caster! Man finish that up and lets get out of here this car has someplace to be and I'm hungry!" He patted the desk as it came up to him and told it, "Oh no, you sit and stay. You're not going with me! I don't have any paperwork on this yet and I'm not sure you can fit in the car anyway."_

_Faith gave him a hurt look and petting her desk said, "Fine, we didn't want to go with you anyway! We're going pick out a new desk set for her!" and stomped off dragging the desk behind her. It was looking back at Bosco and showing its teeth at him. He stuck out his tongue at it and then jumped back as it lunged at him snarling. Faith yelled back at him, "Maurice! Stop teasing my desk, or I'm going to sic it on you!" _

_Suddenly as he turned to his car it became a boat, and as his mouth dropped open, CJ called his name and was yelling at him to stop flirting with his mom, Laurel. Laurel? She was sitting in the boat, smiling like the Cheshire cat and winking at him, "Boy, CJ your mom is hot!" _

_Laurel started to frown as she looked behind him and CJ really cut loose on him about making comments about his hot mom, and as he turned around to tell him he was just jokin, the car behind them exploded and CJ was calling his name over and over as he spotted Jamie walking u,p sadly shaking her head she was saying something but he couldn't hear it over CJ and she was holding her hand out to him and he tried to reach out to her but she began to fade away..._

There was a brilliant light trying to get behind his eyelids and CJ wouldn't shut up calling him.

Bosco realized CJ wasn't yelling after all, but he didn't sound quite right. Then he realized that he was hot, real hot and opening his eyes as he became more conscious of his surroundings saw that the sun was directly overhead and he was sweating, "CJ," he croaked, "shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep...", then as he wondered what the hell he was doing laying on the ground sleeping and why did his head feel like it had been run over by a case of 'Jack and well, Jack' he paused, as the memory of what had really happened came to him. "Oh, shit!" he croaked and he tried to sit up. Not the best idea he'd had recently, as his brain which he could feel with every heartbeat not began to pound its way out of his skull and his leg felt like someone had tried to skin it. Looking down at himself he realized that he must be alive cause dead couldn't look or feel this damn bad.

He was covered in blood, thick mud and his shirt was half burned off, 'the boat exploded' was his thought 'and I'm still here?'. He was dizzy to boot and his face felt like someone had used it as a punching bag and 'Hello! Someone needs to take that icepick out of my left ear!' He reached up as he felt something leaking from his nose and quickly decided that was a worse idea than sitting up had been. He was pretty sure that it was broken and his face felt pretty raw. Bosco reached around the back of his head and felt his scorched hair, it felt like there were tiny balls on the ends. He was surprised that there was any at all, his left arm felt numb but he could move it and his neck hurt like he had been wrestling with Godzilla. He tried to clear his throat but to no avail his voice when he tried to speak was just as hoarse as when he had first spoken.

"Oh my god, CJ!" Bosco remembered CJ had been with him groaned, turning around as quickly as his injuries would allow he spotted CJ half sitting against a tree, facing the water. "CJ?" he called over, "CJ you alive?" fearful of not getting an answer as he seemed so still, but, 'it was him calling earlier wasn't it' Bosco began getting up. CJ didn't answer him or move but he cut his eyes at him and nodded slightly, it looked like he had drug himself to the tree so he couldn't be that hurt, right? Bosco was praying that was the truth because he didn't really know that much about first aid other than basic stuff and dial 911 for a bus.

As he made his way over to him he croaked hoarsely, "Great idea for us to put the lifejackets on under our shirts to make them think we didn't have them. Obviously we didn't need them for swimming", (the blast had thrown them 15 or 20 feet and they had landed on the bank, CJ had anchored the boat at an angle to the shore, but it was just sheer 'Boscorelli' luck of course, not planning that they ended up on land and not in the water), "but still if my shirt burned off like this so would my hide, huh...CJ," Bosco had reached him and stopped.

CJ's right arm was laying across his leg and it was opened down to the bone on the forearm, he had it grasped as best he could with his left hand but Bosco could still see the bone where his hand wasn't. "Ok, buddy, ok, I'm here don't you worry," he was beginning to panic as he also noticed that CJ seemed to be having a lot of trouble breathing.

"Moe," he said low, "I can see; see...see" he stopped for a breath, then, "some bags", another pause, "floating", he was grimacing and gasping, "one might, might be, first..." he stopped then his eyes closing as he fought for breath. He had been calling to Bosco for awhile now and almost cried when he realized that he wasn't dead. He was out of breath again and was pretty sure a rib or two was broken and as hard as it was to breath he was afraid of a punctured lung. His back hurt and his head was killing him; CJ could hardly keep his eyes open now and when he had come too earlier he had tried to get to Bosco but had only made the tree before he had to stop, out of breath.

Bosco puzzled at first looked up at him and asked, "first? First aid kit?, oh ok, I'll look. You hang on CJ."

Bosco managed to stand, his leg was stiff and hurt like hell but he found he could walk on it, if he went slowly, as luck would have it only a few of the bags had made it, but the first aid kit could float anyway and it was scorched but he could see that it looked intact. He looked around and spotted the two water jugs that CJ had thrown against the opposite bank, as well as some of the other bags. He couldn't tell what was in them but anything would help and maybe the cell phone had made it. 'Yeah, right Boscorelli, even your luck isn't that good' he thought as he realized he was going to have to swim for most of the bags.

"DAM IT! I knew I was going to have to get wet!" he hated to get wet. Faith and Sully said he must be part cat or something the way he usually bitched about rain, he turned back to CJ to see him looking straight at him, "I'm going to have to swim for them CJ, be back in a minute, ok?"

CJ nodded slightly, "BE, BE careful, Moe," then he started coughing.

"Always partner!" and he walked into the water hoping and praying that no alligator was patrolling this part of this bayou, he had thought that the water would sting his hurt his leg and had braced for pain but remembered when it didn't burn as bad as he'd imagined it would, that this wasn't salt water, it was fresh.

"Hey, CJ!" he called out softly, "I bet if we run out of water in these jugs we could boil some of this stuff and drink it, huh!?" Then he was swimming as the water quickly deepened and he stopped talking as he realized that he couldn't breath through his nose and this was taking way too much of his energy. He found four bags with things they could use and the two jugs of water but no cell phone, their watches and wallets were gone as were any of the extra clothing that they had carried in case of 'man overboard', as well as all of the snacks and sodas that were in the icechest. The first aid kit was intact though, so he was able to get the things that CJ needed for his arm and CJ told him what to do what he didn't remember. After he was finished and CJ's arm was in a not half bad sling, Bosco undid the latches on CJ's lifejacket and was stunned to see a huge black and blue bruise on his right side where the jacket was open on the sides, whatever had hit him had probably caused the cut on his arm as the jacket was deeply scored there. There was a deep but short cut right in the center of the bruise and Bosco put come of the first aid cream on it and an large Band-Aid.

"You, don't make," clearing his throat to try to keep from coughing, "a half bad nurse." CJ said, struggling for breath again.

"Thanks, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it." Bosco was grinning at him but inside he was terrified. He knew that CJ was badly hurt as the bruises he had sustained in the explosion were starting to show up more.

It was obvious he had already lost a lot of blood as his lips were pale and he worried about him having a concussion because he had trouble focusing on anything for long, but if Bosco could have seen his own face he would know why CJ kept looking at him so intently, as he looked even worse for wear.

"Now, you Moe." CJ said as he reached for the kit.

"Hey, no give me that. I can do it. You just point." he nodded at him trying to keep up a brave front.

"You need to wash your face first." CJ pointed to the water jug.

At Bosco's frown or attempt at one since his face was swelling and there wasn't much movement left in it, CJ said, "Mud, blood, can't see where cut..." he started coughing again.

"Oh." and Bosco set about trying to wash up with as little of the water as possible, "How's that?" when he had finished.

CJ just nodded, it was getting to hard to speak now. He raised his left hand and pointing carefully to Bosco's right eyebrow started to show him where to put the first aid cream and Band-Aids. There wasn't much to do about his nose which was swollen enough for even him to see it but they did what they could about the cut across it. Then he checked his leg, the major bleeding had finally stopped but it was still oozing and he changed the bandages on it as the older ones were obviously wet and dirty. When they were finished he took off his lifejacket and then put it back on when he realized he had nothing else to put on and it kept the bugs off some. He also realized that there were aspirin in the kit and he offered CJ some. CJ frowned and asked if there were Tylenol in there too.

Bosco gave him a look and said "No there isn't. What, aspirin not good enough for you?"

CJ grinned, "Allergic." he croaked.

"You're kidding me! Well what the hell you doing with aspirin in here then!" he exclaimed then wished he hadn't as his head still felt like a split watermelon.

"I didn't pack it. Someone else must have and didn't replace the Tylenol's." he managed to get all of that out before he had to drop his head back and gasp for air.

"Well," Bosco was thinking, "what does aspirin do to you?" he was thinking that if it was nothing to bad then CJ could take some anyway.

"I would stop breathing." he gasped.

"Ok, THAT wouldn't be good seeing as how that's a problem to begin with." he was being serious but CJ had to look away because the look on his face was going to make him laugh and he struggled with control, as he thought most of what Bosco said to be funny anyway.

Closing his eyes his lips were trembling with surprised laughter and he realized he might be going into shock.

Bosco saw that he was shaking and asked, "What's wrong? CJ open your eyes, Man you can't go to sleep!"

CJ opened his eyes on hearing the panic and held up his hand to let him know he was ok. "Man don't do that! I'm freaking out here, ok!", then, "Oh god, my head!" as he put both hand up to his temples and lowered it, he quickly raised it because lowering it caused his nose and face to throb horribly.

Then after taking some aspirin himself he turned to sit against the tree near CJ's left side and looking out commented, "This is sure a beautiful place but I wouldn't want to live here."

"Yeah, I think so too," CJ agreed, "and I'm not going to die here either."

They both became quiet as they thought about that and in the silence CJ reached out and grasped Bosco's hand, Bosco almost pulled away but he looked at CJ's face and suddenly realized how young he really was and how terrified he must be. CJ wasn't looking at him but Bosco saw a tear slip down his swollen cheek and the seriousness of their situation hit him, CJ could die out here if his lung was indeed punctured as they both suspected it to be, especially if it took a long time to find them, "Don't worry CJ, I'm not going anywhere." he tried to encourage him, "we're going to get out of this. I've got to flirt with your mom again!"

CJ grinned then and rolling his eyes laid back against the tree, "I'm going to have to kick your ass Maurice!" and closing his eyes tried to relax.

"Like you could," Bosco retorted and sat back his ownself and tried to get use to breathing out his mouth and keep bugs out at the same time as they rested. He was suddenly thinking about his Ma and Jamie and Faith, and now he was feeling just as scared as CJ, but he was exhausted and try as he might to do otherwise he soon fell asleep.

TBC...


	6. Vacation 6

Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying this for a 'first read' and enjoying it as a 'second read'! That makes me happy in TWO areas. Its a blast to hear what someone first thinks about a story, but to know that someone wants to re read it because they liked it so much is just great. :)

M

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was lower in the sky when Bosco woke up with a start but he really didn't know what time it was. He had not needed that training since he left the Rangers, but he was guessing it was around 6:00pm. It was a little cooler, but not by much, he could see what looked like huge freaking rain clouds approaching from the 'south', but again he wasn't sure, not being from here. They didn't matter though because they would move off to the side of them soon and when they were gone the air would became much more bearable as they cooled the sky down.

But now it was still too damn hot as looking at CJ who was breathing a bit better in his sleep, he reached out and felt his forehead. Bosco didn't know what he would do if CJ had a fever but it was what he thought he should do, plus it let him be sure that CJ was indeed still alive.

Looking around them to get his bearings a bit better he spotted across the bayou from them, a few yards down, the boat seat in the cypress tree. His eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. 'Damn, that really was some explosion' he thought as he quickly decided on going to Church real soon if they got out of here, as he contemplated what could have happened to them.

He gingerly moved his limbs around and found that while he was sure nothing was actually broken, he probably wouldn't have been in much more pain if it was. His shoulder was killing him and as he tried to look at it realized to his amazement that most of the skin on it was in large blisters as if he had a major case of sunburn. 'No wonder it was stiff', that might explain the numbness earlier in his arm, and now he was wishing it was numb again.

His nose and face felt like he was carrying around a grapefruit the swelling was so tight, his eyes were partially closed from it and he didn't make the mistake this time of touching his face. It hurt like hell and his eyes were constantly tearing up from the pain, not something he could help and the tears running down burned his raw face. He found himself blinking rapidly to clear them but it didn't help much. Hell even his eyelids hurt. He had a feeling that as time passed he would find more aches and pains cause he sure had a lot more now than he seemed to earlier.

He checked the bandage on his leg and while it was bloody it looked like it was ok. The gunshot wound was actually, while extremely painful, rather shallow so it didn't affect his muscle much. He would, if they got out of this, have a battle scar that would impress Faiths' son Charlie to no end that was for sure, as well as Jamie's little grandson. The thought of them made him smile for a moment and then he put them out of his mind because he began to be afraid of not seeing them again and he had to stay in the 'here and now' if he was to help CJ...thinking about CJ...

CJ was another matter.

The bandage on his arm was soaked though and blood was actually dripping out through the sling and onto the lifejacket. His right eye was completely black and swollen where he had been stuck with the Plexiglas (which had come out in the explosion). Bosco had, earlier, put a Band-Aid on it but CJ must have wiped his face in his sleep because it was gone, but, blood had dried on it so Bosco figured that was just as good right now. Pulling gently on the lifejacket to check his side Bosco could see more bruising had developed and CJ had burns on his upper right arm as well as his neck and shoulder where the jacket didn't cover.

His breath was coming in short and shallow and Bosco was sure that he had fresh blood speckle on his lips. That was not encouraging, and as Bosco moved around to his other side he started coughing, and opening his eyes he looked panicked.

"Easy, easy CJ, try not to move, ok." Bosco put his hands on CJ's shoulders and speaking softly to him, "just lay back. I've got to change the bandage on your arm." CJ leaned back and soon the coughing subsided but there was more blood on his lips now. Bosco then reached for the first aid box, he took fresh bandages out, reaching for CJ's arm he began to try to remove the old ones, but CJ shook his head slowly, "No...don't..." he gasped, "just wrap one..." he paused for breath and Bosco stopped, waiting..."one, tight around...this...one."

"Just one?" Bosco knew that CJ was the one who knew this stuff so he was listening. "Do I just wrap it tight over the others? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Ye..yes." CJ was out of breath now. His breathing was in short gasps now much like a person with asthma who has filled his lungs and can't exhale anymore because of constriction. The painful burning and sharpness sticking in his chest was like nothing he had ever experienced and he kept needing to take a deep breath but was afraid to. His arm was numb and on fire at the same time and his head was a mass of pain as was his back, he had the urge to get up and run from it and if he could have, he would have. CJ knew, that if Bosco wouldn't have been there he would have probably given up by now but he felt responsible for what had happened to Bosco and didn't want to leave him alone. He knew that Bosco's survival skill were not very good in the wilderness, Bosco made no pretense about that, CJ had to admit he had no problem with admitting his limitations when it came to this kind of thing. He had none of his usual bravado when it came to nature and what it could do to you, so CJ knew that he had to stay.

But, he knew that he had lost a lot of blood and it was a struggle to stay awake at all, then, as Bosco gently pulled loose the sling to wrap the new bandage tightly around the old one CJ lost his fight to stay awake and passed out.

When his head dropped to the side Bosco almost lost it, he thought for a moment that CJ had died on him, but when he grabbed him he realized what had happened and drew a deep ragged breath of his own. Putting him back against the tree was a struggle with his own injuries, but, he did so and finishing with CJ's arm he took a drink of the water and standing slowly he walked around a bit to clear his head and look for anything else that might have survived the fire, that they might be able to use.

Strangely enough, it never occurred to Bosco that CJ might feel responsible for this or that he might be fearful of Bosco's survival out here without him. For the first time Bosco didn't feel like the wilderness might be out to get him, he was ALL city boy but this place was so beautiful he forgot that it might also be extremely dangerous. After all except for the snake at the camp and a few alligators, all of whom had run from THEM when they had seen the boat, the only dangerous animals he had seen so far were walking upright and driving a boat.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, "What if they come back?!" Turning to look around him down the bayou from where they had come he felt a moments panic then gained control. He realized that if it were him he might come back if only to clear any evidence from the area, "How the hell could I have forgotten who caused this?" he thought in exasperation forgetting for the moment that he had been in shock, and probably still was. But being a cop and Bosco, he was aggravated with himself anyway.

Quickly he walked back to CJ, he knew they had to get out of there, if only into the trees out of plain sight but, how, with CJ injured the way he was...Bosco looked around again and spotted a piece of what looked like the 'bottom' of the boat lying in the reeds on this side of the bank, he pushed his way over to it getting knee deep in mud and his injuries were forgotten as he grabbed it and pulled it to him.

"Yeah, this might just work!" he grinned, then grimaced as his face exploded in pain. "I've got to stop doing that!" His headache was a little better and the dizziness was mostly gone but his face was still complaining about it and now he had to sit a minute to get it under control. Getting up he made his way slowly back to CJ dragging the piece of fiberglass, it was about three feet by four feet, not large but it should work for what he wanted to do. When he reached CJ he saw that he was awake again. "Hey, glad you're awake. I have a plan!" he said brightly.

CJ cut his eyes up at Bosco and raised his eyebrows, now full of skepticism at him, Bosco, of course, not being known for his great plans, and CJ tried to speak, "I'm not sure..."

Bosco raised his hand and said, "Oh yea of little faith! Hear me out first! Man, you're getting to be just like Faith! Those jagoffs might come back, ok?! And I for one and you for two ain't going to be here when they do." He was on a roll again CJ could tell. When he was like this, and CJ could see it in his face that he was; or actually his eyes as his face was to swollen to show much emotion; there was no stopping him! "So, I was thinking we need to only get into the trees aways and they won't see us, right?" Waiting for CJ to agree, then when he got no answer, "Hey that's ok you don't have to speak, I can see it in your face, you love my plan already!"

CJ swallowing as he tried to stay calm, closed his eyes and waited.

"You probably can't walk right? So you slide over onto this and I drag you into the trees and come back here with a limb from a tree and cover our tracks! And then when, IF, they do come back they don't find us!" he was waiting proudly for CJ to approve his plan.

Much to CJ's surprise he realized that, Bosco's plan might just work and that tree limb thing, well who would have thought it, this could be a first, one of Bosco's wild plans working, if of course CJ could indeed be moved. "OK." he gasped.

"REALLY!? You like it!? I thought it was inspired myself but well,,," he then busily set about getting the few things they had managed to save into the trees and when he was finished came back for CJ. Getting CJ loaded onto the small piece of boat bottom was not as hard as they thought but dragging his six foot three, two hundred and thirty pounds of muscled frame into the trees was almost more than Bosco at five foot nine and one hundred sixty pounds soaking wet could handle with his leg and shoulder injuries. He fell on his ass once and now had a new set of bruises to look forward to.

CJ had two coughing fits during it and Bosco had to stop for them but, finally they were set and he sat down by his partner exhausted. By this time the sun had almost set and he was noticing the first dangerous things he had seen all day since this mornings boat incident...'had that happened this morning? Seems like a month ago' he thought startled.

He was bitten by the first mosquito of the evening; it would soon be followed by about five million of its relatives and by the morning he would be sure he would die of blood loss that had nothing to do with his leg, not to mention the insane itching.

CJ told him to rub mud on his arms and legs and that helped them both but it wasn't enough, they passed the night dozing and swatting and at one point CJ said to him, "I'm sorry Maurice."

The moon was full so Bosco could see him clearly, he looked at him oddly, "For what?"

Lifting his hand and pointing to Bosco's face and leg, "If I hadn't talked you into..." he gasped.

Bosco dropped his head forward in amazement, "Excuse me!? CJ, for gods sake man you had nothing to do with those asshole being there," and held his hand up, "and don't even go there man. No pity parties allowed..." He paused then continued at the look of disbelief on his face, "No I wish I wasn't here, I wish I was eating some of those crawfish and drinking some of that beer we brought, yeah. But, what are we, we're Partners, CJ that's what, we watch out for each other, so, if you think that I would feel any better back in New York knowing that you had died out here cause no one," and pointing to himself, "meaning ME, was with you...Man no way!" he paused, then, "If we have to go through this then I'm glad we're together, you know?"

CJ nodded now a slight smile on his face, "Me...too...Moe." he gasped.

"And besides, if I have to be out here for a longtime then, at least I'll have something to eat!" and while he couldn't help but laugh at the look on CJ's face he quickly regretted it as the pain in his face made his own eyes cross.

As the night progressed Bosco was sure that they would be carried away by these damn mosquitoes and every sound out there from the screech owls to the scream of what, 'he was sure it was a mountain lion', CJ said was a bobcat and no danger to them, gave him chills and after the thousandth time he asked CJ, "WHAT WAS THAT!", he had finally fallen into a troubled sleep. If you could call it that. Between the animals that wanted to eat "HIM" to the crickets and frogs, he realized the 'Damn city was quieter that this so called 'quiet of nature!'

When morning finally came, Bosco made his way back to the bayou to discover that they were still alone, and he was even more stiff and now he was starving too.

He could hear CJ coughing again; he hadn't woken up this morning like he did yesterday when Bosco added another bandage and checked his side; and as he looked around and listened to the birds and squirrels chatter he realized that he really didn't hold out much hope for them being found, or CJ getting out of here alive if they were found. He had to be bleeding internally or something because he was getting weaker, even Bosco could tell that, and it frustrated him that he didn't know what to do for CJ. He made a promise to go to one of those Red Cross things if they got out of here. He never wanted to be in the position of watching someone dying and not be able to help them. He was feeling so frustrated! Then he decided to do something that he hadn't done in a long time, pray.

'Just in case, you know, I don't make it, God and please help CJ. Oh and also God, please take care of Ma, don't let her hurt to much, ok. And take care of Faith, I know she has Fred but, well, sometimes she has less sense than me, and she needs him AND you, you know? Course, you know, you know everything right? And Mikey, well I don't have to go there do I, you been taking care of him and me for a long time now. Thanks. And God, thanks for Jamie, I'm sorry I didn't tell Jamie how I feel, but maybe it's for the best, you know, she doesn't deserve to have two men leave her; you know what that's about so I won't go into it, just thanks, ok? I couldn't have made it this last year without her and I want you to know that I'm grateful. I know I don't say it much but I am, for everything. And, and," he paused as he began to get choked up, before adding, "I'm sorry I couldn't get him out of here but, please," glancing back toward the trees, "if you have to take him, do it quick ok, don't let him suffer', he stopped for a moment, then, 'Well that's all I got, so, anyway thanks.' He turned to walk back to check on CJ, 'Oh, yeah, Amen.' Then he stopped and looking up again grinned and said: "Oh and God, if you want to send a boat or something that DOESN'T want to kill us, well NOW WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD TIME!" and giving a double thumbs up he went back to CJ.

TBC...


	7. Vacation 7

Reactions from home...

Enjoy

M.

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 7

Yesterday Morning New York:

Jamie woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed, her heart pounding, she looked around and seeing that everything was normal tried to relax. Raising her hand, she wiped her face and realized she was sweating. Looking out the window of her bedroom she saw that the sun was up, glancing over at the bedside clock she saw that it was only 9:00am. She had only been asleep for a few hours, having pulled a double shift filling in for a friend at the hospital last night. Groaning and laying back down she tried to go back to sleep, but, something was nagging at her. She didn't know what but, oh well, must have just been a bad dream. Turning away from the window she closed her eyes and after a few minutes went back to sleep.

_Jamie was walking toward Maurice who was standing his back facing her but he turned his head toward her as he tried to look at CJ who was standing by a car. Jamie saw the car catch fire and she began to hurry as she reached her hand out to him to and tried to warn him but as he reached out to her he disappeared behind the flames and as the car exploded she was shocked into stillness as tears began to fall from the sky and everything faded away._

Waking again, Jamie this time immediately rose from the bed holding her head which was pounding as was her heart, she sat for a moment as she realized she was crying and thought, 'What the hell was that!' as even then the details of the dream began to fade. She got up looking at the clock as she passed it and saw that it was almost 1:00pm now. Shaking the last of the dream out of her mind she went into the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee.

She was meeting Faith at 3:00pm. They were going to take Charlie and Alex, Faiths son and her little grandson to a movie. She was surprised that Charlie wanted to go but Faith said he had seen Finding Nemo I a few years ago and wanted to see Finding Nemo's Son, so, go figure. She was glad in a way that he was coming because when Alex decided he was bored with the women, Charlie could entertain him. Her daughter had gotten married almost as young as she had and now at 22 she had two children and was almost ready to graduate from college to be a teacher.

Pouring a cup of Java she went and grabbed the paper off the stoop and reading the headlines she was suddenly again overcome with a sense of dread. "Geesh, I've really got to stop eating such spicy food before I go to bed!" she said as she turned and closing the door put the paper on the foyer table and went to shower.

Driving to meet Faith after she picked up her grandson she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jamie was not the kind of person who ignored 'feelings' but surely if something was not right with Maurice or CJ she would have heard by now, right? Then it occurred to her that depending on where they were if something had happened no one might know about it yet. Then laughing at herself she told herself to stop being so melodramatic and put in a CD for Alex and sang nursery rhymes with him, trying to get rid of this 'feeling' she was having. Maurice and CJ didn't need mothering and she would be darn if she would start.

XXXX

After the movie which had blown both Faith and Jamie away with its realism: Faith hadn't watched the first one so she was as awed by it as Jamie and the kids; they took the kids for hamburgers.

While Charlie took Alex out to play on the gym equipment, Jamie approached Faith with a question, "Do you ever get 'feelings' that something is wrong and they turn out to be right, the feelings I mean?"

Faith watching Alex climb into the balls with Charlie right behind him to 'help', was laughing at their antics and replied, "Sure, all the time," and then glancing at Jamie, "especially when I used to work with Bosco! Why?" She was looking at the kids again, and then deciding that they would be ok in there turned, as Jamie at first didn't say anything, and asked, "Jamie?" as she saw the furrowed brows of her friend. "Is everything ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean..." she paused suddenly feeling silly, "nothing. I just had a bad night I guess, too much spicy food for dinner 'this morning'." she laughed.

Faith searched her friends face, then nodding her head said, "Been there, done that!"

"Heck I had the weirdest dream last night, or rather this morning myself. I dreamed that I had a desk for a pet! And Bosco was teasing it! It was really strange!" she was rolling her eyes and laughing now.

"A DESK for a PET! OK now that's strange!" Jamie cracked up. "I dreamed one time that a crashcart followed me home and I couldn't shake it but a PET!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." then Faith grew a little more serious, "but then it got really strange cause in this dream, and its not real clear, there was an exploding car, I think, it could have been, no, its gone, faded away you know? I can't rememb..." she stopped mid-word, "Jamie?! What? Are you ok?!" and leaning forward she reached out and placed her hand on Jamies' arm.

Jamies' face had gone white and her mouth had dropped open a little, "I had..." she paused looking up straight into Faiths eyes, then continued quietly, "I had the same dream Faith! THIS MORNING!!! Not the desk part but the exploding car...was CJ in this dream?"

"Wow that's weird!" Faith said quietly, then, "and now that I think about it, yeah, yeah he was he was writing a ticket and then yelling Bosco's name as..."

Jamie interrupted her with, "Faith, should we call them, I mean maybe it silly but, I don't believe in coincidences, I have Bosco and CJ's cell numbers and I know you do...no, I guess I'm just being silly..." she was still trying to figure out why she was so upset and didn't want to overstep her bounds with Maurice at the same time.

Faith was biting her lip and looking at the boys, said, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we just called to see if they've caught anything yet?", she had had a bad feeling nagging at her, but, with Bosco, well, that kind of came with the territory sometimes. But now that this 'dream thing' had come up, well..."That way we get peace of mind and they can't laugh at us for worrying about them" she added ruefully.

Jamie grinned, "Yeah if they knew we were sitting here discussing this we would never hear the end of it!"

She and Faith got out their cell phones and checked for signal, Faiths was the strongest so she called Bosco. After seven rings the answering service picked up and Faith left a funny "Got FISH?" message and hanging up she shook her head at Jamie. Then she tried CJ's and got a 'cell user unavailable' message, hanging up they looked at each other and were overcome even more strongly with a feeling of unease.

"Call Rose?" Faith asked.

"NO, I mean, we don't want to spread this!" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, if we worry her with this nonsense Bos will kill us!" Faith laughed trying to shake the feeling of dread she was now feeling.

"Hell of a thing, feeling worried, helpless and stupid all at once, HUH!" Jamie laughed nervously.

Faith looked at her and cracking up said, "You do get to the point don't you!"

"Enough of this! Tell me about how Em is doing in college. How does she like her first dorm room!" Jamie asked changing the subject, having decided to call Bosco when she got home; just to ask if he had caught any fish of course.

"Oh my god, she was insane when we moved her in! Couldn't wait for Fred and me to leave!

Kept saying, "MOM, no boys are going to talk to me if they see you here!" like there weren't a thousand other parents of 'boys' there!" she was giggling, "just like I was when my mom and dad moved me in!"

"Yeah I remember! I was the same way and so was my daughter! I can't wait to see what my son does!" she laughed.

Later after she had dropped Alex off and chatted with her daughter Jamie arrived home, pulling into the drive and parking she was yawning. Walking into her kitchen to see what was for dinner she saw her message light blinking on her answering machine. Listening to the message she laughed; it was from Maurice; Jamie laughed at herself for worrying because obviously he was fine; he was all excited.

"JAMIE you should see the size of the fish we caught this morning and when we got back here there was a fifty foot snake on the porch I swear!; she could hear CJ in the background exclaiming "Don't believe him, it was only five feet!"

Jamie was imagining the look on his face right now and she was grinning, happy that he had thought to call her and share. And she was beginning to feel foolish about the worrying.

"Shut up CJ! Jamie I swear it was at least ten feet if it was an inch!" he exclaimed.

"FIVE FEET!" CJ called out, laughing.

"ANYWAYS", Bosco continued, "You should see this place! Its beautiful! WATER EVERYWHERE! And everything is so GREEN it hurts your eyes to look at it! I'm bringing you some of this moss back, it grows all OVER the trees here and this camp even has air-conditioning! We saw some deer on the way here and a few alligators. Man! If I had to leave New York I would love it here! Oh and wait till you hear about CJ's Mom!" he paused laughing as she heard CJ yelling at him, "She's a..." and then she heard him yell as she heard a crash, "HEY you almost hit me with that damit!"

"THEN shut up about 'THAT' Moe!" she could hear Maurice laughing as CJ yelled that out.

Jamie was rolling her eyes at the two of them, they never quit!

"Hey, I got to go now, got to go kick CJ's butt! Anyway, its Tuesday morning about 5:00am and we're going fishing in a little while, yeah I know, these fishermen types are crazy! So see you when I get back? Um," hesitating here and lowering his voice, "we need to talk." lowering it further still, "I miss you."

"AHA, I heard that, aww!" CJ was cracking up as Maurice called out "Bye" to her and hung up.

The message ended and Jamie was smiling all over herself. She guessed she just hadn't noticed the message light earlier, she called Faith and told her she had heard from him and Faith said that Fred said he had called but Faith had not noticed the note; a bad habit of hers; she hadn't heard anything except that he was already trying to talk Fred into a fishing trip.

"Who knew! The city boy goes country!" Faith was chuckling as Jamie filled her in about the snake, "Fifty feet, huh? Can't you just see his face!" Then, "Guess we were being silly after all, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jamie was feeling better as she told Faith good-bye and went to eat her supper, she had the night off and was looking forward to going to bed early. She didn't sleep well, kept waking up from dreams that wouldn't stay in her memory but made her feel frightened. She couldn't help but feel they must be related to her and Faiths dreams from last night. So she tried to dismiss them.

The next night,

Jamie was at work at Mercy when her cell phone rang, answering it she heard Faith's voice. She was crying, "Jamie, its Faith. Um, is Ty there?"

"TY? No Faith he isn't, why would Ty be...Faith what's wrong?!" as she suddenly had a cold chill run over her.

"It's Bosco and CJ, Jamie. Something's happen..." Faith couldn't finish she was breaking down.

Jamie froze as she felt the blood drain from her face, one of her coworkers heard her gasp and seeing her face, quickly got a chair for her to sit down, but Jamie waved him off, "Faith, calm down." she quietly stated, "what do you mean something's happened?"

"Rose just called me," Faith was trying to regain her composure, "something about an explosion and drug dealers, but it wasn't real clear, SHE was but the information isn't."

"EXPLOS..." Jamie started to say as she gripped the counter at the nurses station, but Faith cut her off.

"Jamie" she sobbed as she broke down, "they think they're dead."

Jamie's mind was whirling and suddenly she sat down closing her eyes and as tears began to fall, quietly cried out, "Maurice?! Faith, no!" then louder, "NO, Faith! NO! He's not DEAD! He CAN'T be..."

Then she heard Fred's voice as he took the phone from his sobbing wife, "Jamie, honey, someone's coming to pick you up and bring you over here. I think you know Ty right?"

"Yes, yes, I know Ty..." she was trying to think and breath and get herself together but the initial shock was just beginning to set in, "I have to go Fred, I have to..." she started then stopped as looking down the hall as she stood up she saw Ty coming towards her.

He saw the look on her face and knew that someone had beat him to her. Walking up he gently took the phone from her and putting his arm around her and pulling her to him spoke into it, "Who's this?"

"Fred? Man, you couldn't wait for me?" as Jamie who knew Ty well now bent her head forward and putting her forehead on his chest began to sob, "Oh! Well, anyway, I got to go, we'll be there soon." and he hung up. "Hey! Hey, Jamie look at me." his hands were on her shoulders and he was bending to look into her downturned face, "He's not dead until they find a body, OK!" he stated, Jamie reached up and taking his hands in hers looked him in the eye and nodded. "I mean it! Don't you give up on him. OR CJ, they're both tough guys remember!" he smiled at her to reassure her but he was trying to reassure himself as well.

"We...we need to go to Rose." Jamie stepped away to get her things, her coworker told her to go as she went to call for a replacement, he would take care of it.

Ty thanked the man for Jamie and as they walked down the hallway said, "Rose is already on her way to the airport, seems that CJ's mom is some big politician down there in Louisiana and she chartered a plane for you guys to go down there if you want to."

As Jamie hesitated looking in surprise at Ty he said, "Yeah that was the look on Faith's face too! Could have knocked me over with a feather and you should have seen how livid the boss was!" He shook his head as he recalled "The Capt. was yelling at Lieu that he should have known that CJ was a 'DAMN SENATORS SON!' That has nothing to do with their situation but the Boss was pissed anyway. Yelling how could no one have known, didn't they do background checks at the academy anymore; and why was he out on the street in danger anyway! THAT was some scene, heads are going to roll on this one that's for sure, just hope its not CJ's. He's a good cop."

Jamie wasn't really paying attention to Ty but she knew he was trying to keep her together. She did get the Senators son bit though and now she knew what Maurice started to tell her before CJ stopped him. Just one stunning bit of news after another.

XXXX

Jamie was quiet on the ride over to the airport. They had gone straight to her house to pack a few things and she called Fred and asked if Faith was going. She was and Jamie offered them to pick her up but Fred said it would be quicker if he brought her and so they were meeting there. Ty had tried to keep her spirits up but he soon realized that she was not hearing him as she stared out the window of his SUV so after awhile he quit talking and let her be in peace. At the airport, Jamie and Faith quickly hooked up. After exchanging hugs they said good-bye to the guys and went to find Rose.

"WHAT happened?! Has anyone heard anymore?" Jamie had just gotten off the phone with her daughter to let her know where she was going and to ask her to pick up her younger brother when he came back from his dads and take him to her house.

"Mikey called while we were waiting for you. Seems that he called and talked to the cops down there cause whoever called Rose didn't realize that she would freak like she did, can you believe that! Idiot!" Faith seemed in complete control now but being a cop she was used to putting on a false front.

Jamie looked at her with disgust on her face, "What, how stupid! No, a mothers going to stay in complete control hearing that her son might be dead!"

"Yeah exactly!" Faith was pissed now as was Jamie, being mothers themselves, "Anyway, seems that someone overheard someone last night bragging about killing two guys in a bassboat yesterday morning who had come up on them when they were unloading a plane full of drugs," Faith relayed the info to her, "No one took it seriously except a waitress I guess. It kept bothering her and this morning she went to the cops down there and they took the registration numbers off the vehicles in the parking lot and called to check on the owners. They were able to contact all except CJ." she paused, then after they went through security she stopped right inside as she wanted this conversation to be over when they reached Rose, and continued with, "They went to the camp but didn't find anything, so, I guess they started asking around and someone else had heard the same as the waitress, and he told the cops who it was that was bragging.

Seems that the bragger is a known drug smuggler and they went to get him." she paused and taking a deep breath, hesitated a bit too long for Jamie.

When Jamie saw tears again in Faiths eyes she exclaimed, "Faith, just say it!"

"He had Bosco's cell phone, and CJ's wallet." her voice was low and trembling and she was looking away from Jamie.

Jamie stepped back from Faith as if Faith had slapped her. Her eyes huge. She started to shake her head the way people do when they don't want to hear the truth and her mouth began to tremble. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" she cried out, "DO YOU HEAR ME FAITH! THEY'RE NOT..THEY'RE JUST NOT" and as people started to pay attention, "HE CAN'T BE..." and as a guard started over to them she began to cry, Faith stepped up to her crying also and put her arms around Jamie who held her back. "Oh my god, Maurice, CJ!" she sobbed.

Mikey had seen them from across the concourse and he waved the guard off as he walked up to them. "It's ok, sir. They just got some upsetting news." The guard stopped and looking at the two women and then back at Mikey who he could see was also upset he nodded and walked off.

"Faith, Jamie, we have to go now." Mikey had placed his hands on their shoulders and when they realized who it was they pulled away from each other and wiping their faces, they asked him how Rose was. "About the same as you two. But, you can ask her yourself, the plane is arriving and they're gonna take off as soon as we get onboard. So lets go, ok." Mikey was never much on small talk and he was too worried about his brother to start now. Faith and Jamie followed him to the boarding gate.

When Rose saw them she started crying again. "AW, Ma, stop already! You don't even know if he's really dead yet! At least wait until you know for sure, ok!" Mikey, the man of compassion strikes again.

"MIKEY!" Faith and Jamie both yelled at him and pushing him to the side folded Rose into their embrace.

Rose couldn't speak, she truly believed that her baby might be dead, and it was killing her.

Right about now Faith and Jamie could have easily done Michael in. Glaring at him they tried to comfort her as best they could.

"Sheesh! Women! Always bawling about something, before you even know if you have something to bawl about," he said in exasperation.

Faith looked at him in shock for a moment and then stepped away from Rose and in her best don't mess with this cop/woman voice commanded him, "MICHAEL BOSCORELLI, YOUR BROTHER COULD BE DEAD OR AT THE VERY LEAST SERIOUSLY HURT AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN ASS! SHOW SOME COMPASSION OR GET THE HELL OVER THERE AND SIT DOWN! AND DON'T MAKE ME COME HELP YOU DO IT!!"

His mouth dropped open and he started to speak but changed his mind when Jamie said in her best Nurse/mom voice, "MIKEY, I'LL HELP HER!! NOW GO!!"

Shaking his head and scowling he hesitated and then thought better of it and sat down in a huff. He was upset about his brother but as usual put his ass where his heart should have been. He regretted what he had said but wasn't about to take it back in front of Faith and Jamie.

After a few minutes Rose calmed down and they went to sit to wait for boarding, Mikey sat there a minute more watching his mother and then got up and walking over to them he squatted down in front of Rose. "Ma," he started softly taking her hands, and glancing at Jamie and Faith who looked like they would take him out if he said anything stupid, said, "I'm sorry Ma, for what I said. You know I love you and Moe, I just can't stand to see you cry. I was just upset and as usual I let the first stupid thing fly out of my mouth," and looking at Jamie and Faith he added, "that goes for you guys too, sorry."

"Runs in the family, Mikey," this from Faith as she acknowledged his apology, "your brother has the same disease."

Rose looked at Faith in astonishment and claimed, "They get it from their fathers side the family, not mine!" she was smiling a little at Faiths 'joke'.

Jamie was looking at Mikey, 'he has the same eyes' she was thinking, not the same color but still, then as he looked up at her and smiled his apology, her breath caught in her throat as her heart constricted in pain as she compared his similarities to Maurice, and as the Flight attendant came for them to personally escort them to the plane she wondered if she would ever be able to compare them side by side again to be sure if the sideways little smile he had flashed was indeed the same as Maurices.

TBC...


	8. Vacation 8

**On we go..lol Enjoy**

**M**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 8

4:00am Thursday morning:

When they arrived in New Orleans, they were greeted by one of CJ's brothers-in-law, as they walked to the car that was waiting for them, Max explained to them, "They are still a few searchers out, but with it being night most had to come in. They will get started again at first light. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you." He seemed to be upset at having to tell them this.

Mikey yelled at him, "What the hell does night have to do with anything!"

"Mikey, don't, please." Rose was exhausted with worry and she was in no mood.

"That's ok Mrs. Boscorelli." Max assured her, then to Mikey, "I know how you feel, that's my wife's little brother out there, and until an hour ago I was out there too. But, you just can't see anything, and its not like searching a field or highway, the bayous can be dangerous at night, you can't move fast and accidents can happen when you have a lot of boats with people who are concentrating on things other than direction."

Mikey looked at him and seeing he was upset too, stopped himself from making a smart remark and

swallowing nodded his understanding.

Faith and Jamie hadn't said anything beyond introducing themselves to him. They were like the rest sick and exhausted with worry and the travel. Now though Faith asked, "This guy, this smuggler? Did he tell them anything yet?"

"Not that I know of but like I said, I was out with the searchers and I came in as the family representative to pick you up. I haven't been back to the house yet. But we will be there in about an hour or so, and if they hear or," he hesitated glancing at Rose, "find anything they can call me. I have my phone and there's one in the car."

As they passed a newspaper stand Faith spotted a headline, "Senator's Son Feared Dead", she paused and then shielding it from Rose who had glanced that way, and exchanging looks with Jamie; who had also seen it, her mouth open slightly in shocked recognition, before quickly looking away; said "So how far is the house from the camp?"

Rose turned to Max to listen to his answer, but Mikey hadn't been so distracted and seeing James reaction glanced back and read the headline. For once in his life Mikey kept his mouth shut and his hands trembling followed them to the car. He had seen the pictures below the headline, it had been one of CJ and one of Moe, pictures that were from NYPD files from the looks of them. The smaller headline which took up the entire top of the paper under the main headline had read, 'NYPD Officer CJ Caster, son of Senator Laurel Rabineau and Oil Magnet Jake Caster along with his NYPD partner, Officer Maurice Boscorelli are feared to have died in an explosion in the Atchafalaya Basin yesterday when...' and then it disappeared into a column and he couldn't see the rest.

For the first time Mikey realized this might not be something that his big brother could just laugh his way out of and it scared him. The idea that Moe might not come back...Mikey suddenly regretted even more his outburst in New York and catching up to his mom he put his arm around her and smiling down at her said, "Don't worry Ma, we'll find him you'll see!"

Rose leaned into him as they waited for the car to come around and said, "Sure we will baby, nothing can kill Maurice, he's indestructible remember!"

On the way to the house, everyone was silent. There were enough windows in the car that each of them found one to stare out of and contemplate what the daylight would bring.

XXXX

Meanwhile back with Bosco and CJ early the day before:

After Bosco had said his prayer he went to see what he could come up with for food. If he didn't eat soon he would be chewing tree bark, his stomach felt like it was one big hollow pit and it actually was cramping. He realized that he and CJ hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours now and he was hungry.

Checking out the first aid kit he found some safety pins and remembering something from Ranger training; something that was really not that lost, just neglected; having sacrificed a thin strip of bandage and made a fishing line and hook, now all he needed was a pole. Looking around he picked a thin branch on a skinny little tree and breaking it off he stripped it and making a hole in the tip with his pocket knife he tied his makeshift fishing line to it, now grinning at his work Bosco realized that he needed a weight and some bait. Frowning as much as his sore face would allow he was looking around and trying to come up with something when he heard CJ speaking quietly.

CJ was in and out of consciousness now and he had developed a fever after all. Bosco was pretty sure that he had one too, but, if they were getting out of here he couldn't let his stop him, so he had taken more of the aspirin and decided to ignore his. He walked back a bit and looking at him saw that he seemed to be fully awake for the time being and then Bosco realized that the wasn't coughing. "CJ? You say something?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied softly, "what, you think you know how to catch fish now?"

Bosco realized that CJ had said a whole sentence without stopping or coughing, "Yea, I do actually," he walked over and looking down at him questioningly, then, "How's your chest feel?

CJ looked up at him and as if he was realizing the same as Bosco said, "Actually the sticking feeling stopped a little while ago, I think. I woke up and tried to get up, didn't remember for a moment where I was and I felt something shift then the sticking stopped." At the concerned look on Bosco's face he quickly added, "Don't worry I sat down real quick when my back kicked in. But after awhile I could breath easier. I know that punctures of the lung can close on their own but," and shrugging his shoulders slightly finished with, "I don't care what or why or how as long as the sticking stopped and I can catch a breath now." He was looking at Bosco and when he didn't respond but just stood gaping at him CJ grew a bit uncomfortable and asked, "What are you looking at!? Do I look that bad!?"

Bosco was suddenly grinning and while his face told him with pain to stop he at that moment didn't care,

"No, no you look about the same as you did. Just real glad that you feel better!" and as he stood there grinning like an idiot and nodding happily CJ was suddenly sure that Bosco had gone off the deep end, when he laughed, "Ha Ha, OK ,well, good, now lets see if I can catch fish with this thing!" he was almost giddy now and CJ his own face falling as he contemplated an insane Bosco on his hands, sure that he had suffered some kind of brain damage that was just now showing up began to fear for his partner. If he had known what Bosco was thinking he wouldn't have worried.

As he walked back to the bank with his prize fishing pole Bosco was laughing quietly and when he reached the open bank he said looking up at the sky, "Wow you work fast don't you! Thanks! I owe you one!"

He found a small rock and using some of the extra bandage strip tied it into a small pouch and tied that onto the line. Now for bait. He kept seeing these small fish, minnows CJ had called them and going back for one of the plastic bags he opened it and then lowered it into the water at the edge of the bank. Soon a few of the little fish swam into it and he quickly scooped them up. "HA! Gotcha!" he shouted, wincing from doing so, but ignoring the pain again, he reached in and catching one, picked up the hook and he soon had his baited fishing pole in the water and was indeed fishing.

There was never a prouder fisherman in the whole of Louisiana when he walked up to CJ with a catfish that would have made any 5 year old envious.

CJ grinned at him and remarked, "OK I take it back, you can fish, if of course you call that a fish! I call that BAIT!"

"YOU are just Jealous!" Bosco would not be insulted, could not be in fact at that moment. He set about happily skinning and gutting it although CJ did ask him to not do it where they slept.

Bosco was looking forward to a fish dinner, even if it was a rather small one when CJ burst his bubble,

"Hey, Moe?"

"Yeah, what?" he asked back.

"You like sushi?" CJ asked then watched expectantly for his reaction.

Bosco didn't look up or catch on at first, "NO, I hate it, you know that, why...", then he stopped everything and looking up a CJ and then down again at the fish he was almost finished with exclaimed, "OH MAN!", then as he looked back up at CJ, "NOOOOO! DAMIT!"

He looked so pitiful then, that CJ almost said he was sorry for having told him, but, the comical look on his face as he realized what CJ had said, well, the urge to laugh out loud was stronger and although he knew that that wouldn't be good for his health or safety at that moment couldn't stop himself and he started laughing and the more he tried to stop the more he lost control. He was coughing again and he thought he would for sure die right then, CJ was turning red in the face with trying not to laugh and the coughing and trying to hold his side to keep from re-injuring himself wasn't helping.

"Serves you right! Teach you to laugh at my efforts! I'm trying to feed us and now I'm going to starve!" Bosco called out to him but CJ's laughing was contagious and soon even he got to laughing, then he couldn't stop, 'Must be the stress, or something' he thought a few minutes later as he gasped for breath.

CJ finally was winding down and looking over at him, Bosco grumpily asked, "You finished!"

CJ was wiping his eyes, now that he was finished he felt better, he knew that he had a fever and that must have something to do with his laughing fit, 'maybe I'm delirious' he thought, "Yeah, yah I think so." he coughed a few more times and then was quiet.

"Good, didn't want to interrupt your fun." Bosco relented and was grinning at him.

"No, no you didn't. But thanks for your consideration," then he looked seriously at Bosco, "You know that we can't cook it, so you are going to have to eat it raw, right!?" he asked not really asking but actually telling.

"I AM NOT EATING RAW FISH!" Bosco cried out, "No way man, it makes me puke, I've never been able to understand why anyone would eat raw fish!"

"Moe, I'm serious, you'll starve for real if you don't," then seeing the suborn look on Bosco's face taunted him with, "Well, I guess you could always eat a raw squirrel or rabbit, if of course your field skills include catching one."

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick!" Bosco complained. Just the thought of eating this thing raw made him queasy.

"Well please don't throw up on my piece of fish! I'm hungry and if you could just pass it here, I'm ready to eat!" CJ put his hand out.

Bosco looked at him with horror, "GROSS!", but he picked up the fish and getting up and walking over handed it to him.

CJ took it from him and holding it with both hands went to bite a small piece off.

"OH MY GOD don't eat it in front of me! At least let me get out of here first," Bosco gagged slightly, and he took off to sit with his back against a tree near the bank, watching the bayou and listening to his stomach rumble, now he was even hungrier than he was before, having been all set to eat cooked fish.

CJ just shook his head in disbelief that he would rather actually starve than try to eat this. Then he dug in. It actually wasn't bad at all, in fact, since CJ liked Sushi he rather enjoyed it. 'After all,' he thought, 'you can't get it much fresher than straight out the water, now can you?'

Later,

Bosco woke from a deep sleep and as he looked to see what had woken him froze as he saw a large black and gray snake hanging down from his tree. It was dangling down in front of him near his knees and he swallowed with fear as his heart began to race. Not knowing if it was poisonous or not and not caring he flung himself away jumping up as fast as he could backing up quickly as he realized that it had fallen to the ground and was slithering in his direction. Because of where he had first leapt to in his panic it was between him and the trees, leaving the bayou behind him his only means of escape. He kept backing up until he was stepping in mud, when suddenly he slipped and fell backwards into the water. Bosco went under and came up choking on bayou water. He didn't see the snake on the bank anymore and panicking he began to swim for the opposite shore, he could hear CJ calling out to him, asking him what had happened but he was too panicked to answer. Reaching the other side he scrambled out and searching the water saw the snake swimming away down the middle of the bayou, "OH man," he gasped as he choked then he threw up the water he had swallowed.

"MOE!" CJ called out. He was standing leaning against a tree on the opposite side looking over at him; having heard the commotion and when Bosco didn't answer him he had struggled up and come to help. "What happened? What are you doing!?"

"SNK" Bosco gasped as standing upright he wiped his face.

"SNK" CJ asked confused as hell now as to why Bosco was over there.

"No! SNAKE!" he coughed, gasping as he leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"Where?" CJ was quickly looking around to see where it might be.

"Gone, there," Bosco was catching his breath now and he pointed down the bayou.

CJ raised his eyebrow at him and then grinning asked, "MOE did you jump in and swim a BAYOU to get away from a SNAKE! OH MY GOD! If we get out of here I am going to have the best stories in the HOUSE!" he turned and placed his forehead against the tree as he tried to control himself and not start laughing again.

"I DID NOT JUMP IN I FEL..." he stopped realizing that he was just giving his partner more material to use against him at work. A favorite pastime at the station was telling stories on each other, everyone was game and he had a feeling suddenly that he might end up losing his savings by paying CJ off to keep his mouth shut about this trip!

At his words even though he stopped before finishing, CJ came unglued again, he was howling and trying to hold himself up on the tree but he ended up sliding down it and turning his back to the tree asked, "Please, Moe if you're trying to kill me do it quickly I'm begging you." Then he was hiccuping as tears ran down his face, "Oh god it hurts. I'm serious, Moe just do it quick, ok? I don't think I can take much more of this!" He was shaking with laughter and weak as a baby suddenly. It occurred to him that with the blood loss, even though he had been trying to help Moe, getting up and coming to his aid hadn't been the best move. And this laughter thing that he seemed to have no control over was killing his head as well as his side and back, plus he was pretty sure that his arm had started to bleed again when he got up earlier. He didn't know why he found everything so damn funny suddenly but...

CJ was suffering from both blood loss and a concussion and with the exhaustion that both caused his body and mind he was not really in control of his emotions anymore, suddenly his laughter turned to tears. He was bawling now, and just as incapable of stopping that as he had been his laughter, the dificulty in breathing not preventing his out of control emotional breakdown in the least. Bosco was staring at him from the other bank and now he was the one wondering if his partner had gone batty.

Rolling his eyes at him Bosco decided to stay here for awhile. His head was one big ache right now what with jumping up and all. And he had smacked it on the water when he fell in backwards and as sore as his head was anyway it just as soon been cement! Also the blisters on his shoulder were open now and he wasn't looking forward to another swim right this minute, instead he was looking up and down this side to find a safe place to sit and checking the trees for snakes before he sat, when he spotted it, the icechest. It had landed in the trees and being green bottomed he hadn't seen it yesterday when he was swimming for the other stuff. "Alright!" he called out, "Hey CJ I found the icechest!"

Working his way over to it he found that it was open and most everything was gone but there were a few things scattered around on the ground and he found a few bags of chips and some drinks that hadn't busted. He also found a package of that string cheese that CJ'd just had to have. He searched for another few minutes but only found busted sodas and burned bags of well just burned bags. Hauling his loot back with him he sat down near the bank and broke open a bag of chips and a soda and one of the cheeses.

It was the best tasting food he had ever had! And considering that most of his friends who now knew about his cooking talent thought that he was great in the kitchen, well...of course he was starving having not eaten in well over 24 hours now, so...In a while he had calmed down in his aggravation toward CJ, food in the stomach will do that to a guy, and decided to bring his loot to share with him.

He realized that he didn't have anything to carry it in, then making a decision, took his pants off, and tying the leg ends closed put the food and drinks inside the waist and holding it closed waded in and swam slowly across, trying not to aggravate his shoulder with the lifejacket he still was wearing. He kept a close eye out for any snakes of course, but he made it and threw his pants up on the bank and then climbed out, he had been over there for about an hour now.

Picking up his pants he walked up to CJ holding them out. "CJ, look what I found!" he said excitedly. "Food and drink man! We won't starve after all, well at least not for a couple of days anyway."

CJ lifted his head from his knees and looking first at Bosco's pants and then up at him slowly said, "Moe, I'm not eating your pants." then mumbled to himself, "Oh god he's gone off the deep end for sure!"

Bosco rolled his eyes at him and squatting down on one leg with the other extended said, "NO! Damn CJ! I'm not crazy, you fool! Look!" and he emptied out the chips and sodas.

CJ looked at them and grinned slowly, "Wow, where did you find a store?" his words were slurring as he mumbled.

Bosco looked at him closely, moving closer to him, his voice worried as he told him, "CJ, look at me."

CJ looked over at him and seeing his glassy eyes Bosco reached out and put his hand on his forehead. He was burning hot now and his skin felt dry when Bosco knew that it was hot enough to be sweating, hell he had just gone for a swim and he was sweating already, "Crap," quickly he went and grabbed a water jug, then tried to get CJ to drink some. But CJ pushed him away, when Bosco tried again CJ pushed him backwards away from him and yelled at him to "STOP it."

Bosco sat on his ass where CJ had pushed him, with his mouth open in shock, "Hey!" he started, then CJ's eyes rolled back and he began to stiffen.

Bosco had seen a seizure before and knew that this could be bad. He remembered what Doc and Kim had done for that kid who was sick and his mother had called the police thinking he was just throwing a fit, but had actually been having a 'fever' seizure according to Doc. Bosco knew he didn't have any medicine like Doc had used, but he knew that it was important to get his temperature down quick, the problem was with what.

CJ's arms and legs were straight out and his head was banging back against the tree and as Bosco was thinking about this he was pulling him away from the tree to lay him out on the ground. He knew that CJ could hurt himself if there was anything for him to hit, but that he wouldn't 'swallow his tongue' or anything. He turned him onto his side in case he vomited and then looked around.

He reached down and unbuckled the lifejacket and carefully pulled it off of CJ, not easy when someone's arms are straight down, but he managed it anyway. Then he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled his shoes off of him, then he stripped him down to his boxers and grabbing the now empty water jug that CJ had knocked out of his hand, went to the bayou and filling it as fast as he could brought it back and began pouring it slowly over CJ's chest and crotch area. Doc and Kim had used ice there but...

When he had finished with that one he grabbed his pocketknife and cut the top off of the jug leaving the handle to make it easier to fill and went and filled it again. He had done this about 8 or 9 times before CJ stopped seizing.

Bosco got down on one knee near his head, he felt his forehead, it was a little cooler, "CJ, can you hear me?" he asked, "CJ come on buddy answer me now."

It took a few more minutes of Bosco talking to him but eventually CJ slowly opened his eyes and looking at him, asked, "What happened?"

"You had a seizure. From the fever, I think." he replied, "But, its stopped now."

"A seizure? Crap!" CJ felt like he was floating, "I feel funny."

"No doubt!" Bosco was now getting upset, "Look you have to drink something, I think you're dehydrated and with your arm you need to put back some of what you lost." Bosco explained to him.

"Ok." CJ was in no condition to argue, after helping him to sit up again and move back to the tree Bosco got the unopened jug and opening it offered it to CJ. He drank some and then after waiting a few minutes Bosco made him drink more. Then he made him eat some of the cheese he had found and a soda. Both of which CJ was impressed with. After a few minutes he started to feel better, he was looked down to pick up a strip of cheese that he dropped when with a frown forming on his face he looked up at Bosco who was suddenly looking away from him and asked, "WHERE are my PANTS!"

Bosco cut his eyes back at CJ and pointing towards the side of the tree said, "Right there.", then looked away again.

"WHY, did you take my pants off!" CJ loudly asked.

Bosco looked back at him again then found something to look at in the tree above him as he answered, "I had to cool you down, so...I took them off. Kept um from getting wet!"

"Oh." CJ shrugged his eyebrows as he picked them up and setting aside his soda began to try to put them back on.

"Don't. Not yet anyway." Bosco was reaching for them and grabbing them tossed them to the side.

"For Gods sake Moe, GIVE ME MY PANTS!" CJ was NOT going to sit here in his boxers if he could help it.

Bosco looked at him and rolling his eyes said, "Look it was bad enough to have to take another guy's pants off ONCE, I don't want to have to do it again, OK!"

CJ frowned and narrowed his eyes at him, "Scared you might like it!" Then he chuckled.

"OH GROW UP CJ!" he exclaimed as he stood up. "If you get a high fever again and have another seizure, I'll have try to cool you down the same way, so just lets see if the fever stays down first, ok!" and he walked off.

Bosco was really upset about the seizure and scared to boot and was in no mood for CJ's jokes.

CJ knew that Bosco was upset this time because 'scared you might like it' was a common joke between them and it always got a funny retort from one or the other. So when he yelled at him and after explaining stalked off, CJ knew the seizure must have scared him.

When Bosco came back CJ was drinking more water. He had a bag of chips open and offering some to Bosco, "Hey, Moe about earlier, sorry, and thank you. It was stupid of me to joke around about it."

Bosco looked up as he took a handful of chips and giving one of his half grins, "Sure, no problem."

Later when night was falling...

"Moe?" CJ asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can I put my pants back on now? The mosquitoes are getting, BAD, if you know what I mean!"

CJ was swatting them like crazy.

"Sure." Bosco laughed, and reaching out and grabbing the lifejacket handed it to him, "put this on too. I think it's probably safe now, at least for a while."

"Hey, Moe, will you please take my pants off if I have a seizure?" CJ asked in a fake sexy voice, batting his eyes at him.

Grinning and shaking his fist at him Bosco laughed, "Don't push it Caster, I might let you suffer with it since I don't have a TV, and, I'm missing Sports Center I need SOME entertainment."

CJ looked at him and laughing said, "I have all the entertainment I need, I just look at your face. Do you know that you look just like a raccoon?!"

He motioned to Bosco's nose and eyes which had become one in their black and blueness and as his eyes had swollen to slits in this past day it gave him a masked bandit look, "That's just like you Caster, make fun of the injured!" he laughed, reaching up to gingerly touch his nose.

"Don't you mean the 'old and infirm', Moe." CJ teased.

"BOY go to sleep already!" Bosco growled at him, pretending to be angry, then he teased, "Our rescue might be coming and with the way you look you are in desperate need of your beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, we'll see who Jamie runs to when she sees us! You she'll run from! Me? Well..." CJ just had to go there.

There was silence in the dark now, then, "Do you think she'll be waiting?" Bosco was speaking low.

CJ realized that the joking was over.

"Yeah, man, she'll be waiting." he assured him, "Do you want her to be?" testing him now.

Silence again.

Then, "More than anything I've ever wanted in my life, CJ." he answered quietly but firmly, "Except for getting found and out of here of course!" he laughed trying to get rid of the seriousness of the moment.

"Well kind of hard to see who she runs to if we don't huh, duh!" CJ chuckled.

"Boy, GO TO SLEEP!" Bosco roared.

But CJ heard him laugh softly in the dark as he finally closed his eyes and was out.

TBC...


	9. Vacation 9

**And on...**

**Enjoy**

**M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 9

They had driven only about a mile from the airport when suddenly they were intercepted by two state trooper cars with lights on. One whipped around and got in front and the other tucked up behind them.

"What the hell?" Mikey exclaimed, as Faith and Jamie looked behind them to see what was going on.

"Don't worry, I knew they were waiting." Max reassured them. "They are to make sure that we don't have to wait at lights or anything. We just didn't want the press to catch on to your arrival or we would have never gotten out of there. So, they were told to wait for us to catch them."

Rose looking over at him commented, "Perks of being a Senator's Son-in-law?"

Max looked at her smiling slightly, "Something like that. But Laurel and Jake thought that you might not appreciate having a ton of microphones shoved in your face, either. So, yeah its a perk."

Faith looked at Jamie and raised her eyebrows in a silent "WOW". Jamie nodded and looked back out her window.

They rode again in silence as they sped down the dark interstate towards CJ's parents home while the lights from the troopers cars flashed in their faces and in the trees on the sides of the highway.

Arriving at the house they were greeted by the sight of dozens of cars both private and from several police divisions. There was a guard at the entrance to the house and as their car doors were quickly opened by police escorts they were rushed into the house. Their luggage followed and was quickly sorted and brought up to their rooms.

They were escorted into a room that was huge by any standards. It turned out to be a office or actually two that had large pocket doors that had been opened to join them into one big room, a room that had been turned into a staging area for the search team. There were TVs and radios and people were racing around talking into walkie talkies and marking maps that had been both hung on the walls and laid out on the tables that had been brought in when the desks had been moved out.

A man and woman were making their way amounts the throng of police and civilians serving coffee and donuts. The woman commented that they would have a real breakfast in about an hour if anyone wanted it. She was acknowledged and then they departed.

To Faith it looked like something out of a war movie and it left her a bit stunned. As for the rest they stood with her and seemed unsure of where they were or what they were doing here. Max smiled at them and gestured for them to follow him. He led them through the room and into a private room off the back of the 'Map' room as it was soon dubbed.

As they entered a woman who was standing in front of a window looking out turned and seeing who it was quickly made her way to them, "Hello, you must be Mrs. Boscorelli" she said quietly taking Rose by the hands and then looking to the rest nodded to them as she acknowledged them, "And you're Mikey, Faith and Jamie, right?" As they nodded, she continued, "I'm Laurel, CJ's mom".

Jamie and Faith were stunned, they were expecting not only someone much older but this woman didn't look like any senator they had seen. She was stunning if extremely sad and worried looking.

CJ had obviously not told them a lot more than just "Hey, my mom's a senator", and they all wondered what the story was here.

"Jake, my husband is not here, he's at the boat launch, waiting for," and she hesitated and swallowed hard a half smile on her face as she struggled for composure, then, "waiting for dawn."

Rose nodded hard and squeezing Laurels hands firmly but gently said, "Thank you for sending Max to pick us up." Laurel and Rose then looked at each other and embraced not saying anything, tears began to flow and as one mother to the other gave comfort and hope.

Then as they separated, Laurel said, "They haven't found anything yet. You probably want to see what's going on and get settled in then Jillian will have breakfast ready and we can eat." As they began to protest that they were fine and just wanted to know what was going on, "No, I insist, this is not going to be easy but I won't have anyone sick from not eating or resting and that goes for me too, so please."

At Faiths look of 'I can deal', and Jamie's looking over to the window she said quietly, "CJ and Maurice need us to be strong for them, strong enough to find them and strong enough to be there for them when they are found, and make no mistake about it, they WILL be found. So, please; let me show you what we have done so far and then I'll show you to your rooms and we'll go to breakfast when you have freshened up. AND THEN, there will be a car to take any of you who want to go the launch to help in the search. I'll be down there myself later. Jake and I are taking turns, when one of us is here the other is there. My son and Maurice are not going to be out there without one of us out there looking for them and if you want to you will be provided with the chance to join a search party yourselves, so..." and here she paused her hand out towards the door entreating them to cooperate.

Jamie looked to her and suddenly saw a woman who was used to getting her way but who made you think that it was your idea and saw a lot of CJ in her, or rather, saw the part of her that was in CJ that could get Maurice to work on time and decided she liked this woman.

Faith was sure she had been manipulated somehow but it was the gentlest shoving she'd ever had, 'yeah she's CJ's mom aright!' and was amused by it as she saw CJ too.

Rose and Mikey, well. they were just glad this woman was in charge because from the looks of that room out there everything that could be done for Maurice and CJ was being done. And Rose had no doubt that this woman WAS the one in charge.

That fact was established when upon Laurel entering the 'Map' room everyone in it turned to her and fell silent.

As the occupants of the room waited Laurel smiled at them and walking over to the largest map on the wall turned back to the room and addressed everyone there.

"I would like to introduce the family and friends of Maurice 'Bosco' and the friends of CJ." and she proceeded to tell them who they were and when she had finished she said, "I won't bother introducing any of these guys and gals to you there are too damn many of them!" and when everyone laughed lightly, "All the search party will wear name tags to identify themselves to you and to each other as even they don't know everyone."

Then, she turned back to the map and explained where they were in comparison to the camp they had last been known to be and where the search had started. Then she asked a man to join them, "Sam here knows where everyone has been and where they will be next. If you have any questions you can ask him if Jake or I are not here. The three of us are the anchors if you will, all info will stop at us and all decisions on where to go next come from Sam."

"Hi folks, nice to meet you, wish it was in better circumstances." Sam Patterson was a lifelong friend of Jake and Laurel and Jakes partner and had been at all of their children's births. He had held CJ before his own father as Jake had been in the gulf when he was born fighting a well blowout. Sam felt like it was his own child out there and it was tearing him up that they were having no success. He then explained the search grid pattern and how it was going. The search had begun at the camp and was progressing outward, by necessity slowly as they searched the swamp, bayous and marsh inch by inch.

When he had finished the small group from New York looked at one another and it began to set in just how long this might take and fear for the men's lives, if they were still alive, began to truly set in. They had no idea how much luck would have to play in this drama because; No one had a clue that CJ and Maurice were so far from camp.

After they had finished in the map room and checked out their rooms they sat down with Laurel to breakfast. Over their eggs and bacon Jamie asked if the man who was arrested had given them anything more.

"No, and I wish I could talk to him for 5 minutes!" Laurel exclaimed, "He would be begging to show us where it happened!"

As they each exchanged agreements on her comments Faith asked, "Why can't you Laurel? I mean you are a Senator, right? Can't you get to him?"

Laurel looked down into her coffee cup, "Yes, I probably could, but, he at this time doesn't know that CJ is my son," she paused a moment, then, "he is being kept in isolation, if only to prevent him from contacting his partners. Sheriff Thibodeau and Lt. Marceau of the State Police seem to think that if he finds out he will contact his partners then CJ and Bosco if..." her eyes filled with unshed tears and taking a deep breath and blinking them away she continued, "then the men who did this would be out there after them too."

Faith started to say something but Laurel continued, "I know what you're going to say Faith, 'it's already in the paper so...' and I agree but even my influence is limited in this case."

"Doesn't look limited to me," Mikey stated, "I mean you've got the State Police and the sheriffs dept. working out of YOUR house and doing what you want them to in the search! That must take a lot of power right?! Not to mention if it wasn't a Senators son they wouldn't be here would they?"

"MIKEY!" Rose hollered.

"NO, no its ok!" Laurel smiled sadly at him, "He's right if CJ wasn't my son they wouldn't be here, but, if you're wondering about how..."

"Well I was kind of..." said Faith, "but if I had the power I would do the same thing."

"Some of the police force you see is paid by the state for my security, but most are being paid by Jake and I personally. I would never use tax dollars to pay this operation. Many of the rest are volunteers who think that they owe Jake or I or are people that watched my Son grow up around here, many more are friends and family. We have been very fortunate in our lives and our finances and I for one am very grateful for their help and I know they will do everything in their power to find them." as she finished she looked to each of them and finishing with Rose she smiled, "BOTH of them."

No one had anything to say to that and as the others went back to eating Laurel looked closely at Jamie. After a few minutes of study Jamie felt her eyes on her and looking up at her was surprised to see a look of recognition on her face.

"Oh my god! You have got to be related to the McNamaras!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. My Grandparents are from Morgan City." she replied smiling, "How did you know!?"

"Yes! Grant and Colleen McNamara, right?" at Jamie's nodding smile she added, "I've know them most of my life! My mother and Colleen are good friends! I can't believe this! What a truly small world!"

Faith turned at looked at Jamie, stunned, "You're from here!"

"No, but my mother was. My dad was from New Jersey, and they met when he was in the military. She was a nurse also and he came into her emergency room with a broken arm when he was on leave. The rest they say is 'history'. I was born in Newark a few years later but I spent many a summer in Morgan City and Franklin where more of my family lives."

"Wow, does Bosco know that? Or CJ?" Faith asked, "I mean what a coincidence!"

"You know I'm not sure, I did mention awhile ago when Maurice was..." she paused hesitating, "but, I doubt he would remember. I asked CJ once where in Louisiana he was from but he said he was from 'around' New Iberia but wasn't specific."

Mikey who had been listening impatiently to this conversation was looking around at the women and having run out of patience said rather shortly, "You know this is all fascinating but, if you don't mind Ladies can we get out of here!"

Faith turned to him and started to tell him off but Laurel stopped her, "No, he's right. There will be time for this later. Lets get going. Anyone who has to better go now because its about an hour from here to the landing and then its a long ride out from there." And she pushed her self away from the table and with the others following went out and asked her assistant to get the cars ready.

In just a few minutes they were on their way to the landing and the search, with one exception, Rose.

She had decided to stay behind not really believing she would be of any real help she decided to see if Jillian needed help with lunch for the volunteers at the house.

When they finally reached the landing Faith, Jamie and Mikey were stunned by the amount of people who were waiting for daylight. The sun was up but they were waiting for instructions and for Laurel and the New Yorkers. Jake greeted Laurel with a hug and kiss and then she introduced him to them.

"Wow, you look just like CJ!" Jamie exclaimed.

Jake grinned at her, "Is that good!? I hear my son's a handsome fellow!"

Faith laughed, "Yeah, he is at that!"

"JAKE, stop trying for compliments! Ladies please don't encourage him!" Laurel smiling said.

He looked down affectionately at her, "How come you can flirt but I can't!?" he laughed.

She looked up at him arching her eyebrows at him and said, "Because I said so, that's why!", then, "Are they ready to go?" She gestured to the crowd of searchers.

"Always spoiling my fun! And to answer your question, yes, I just finished with the search grid instructions, we were just waiting for ya'll."

Soon they were assigned each to a boat with another searcher and on their way.

Jamie in a boat with a couple of men who didn't have much to say after being introduced, in fact; they wouldn't say more that two words to her or each other the whole time they were out; quietly watched the landscape pass, it was still a beautiful as she remembered from her childhood. She still couldn't believe that the place where she had spent so many hours playing and fishing with her PawPaw as a child could be the place the man she loved could be dying. This had never seemed a dangerous place to her, it was just filled with too many wonderful memories, even though as an adult she knew that it was indeed a dangerous place if you didn't respect it. But drug dealers, for Moe and CJ to come so far away from all that in New York, for them to be...she tried to think positivly but was fighting back tears right that minute.

When they reached their place on the search grid one of the men spoke for the first time since they had started out, "Now Miss you just keep your eyes peeled for anything that might not belong. Even if it just looks like trash." Then he watched her until she nodded her understanding and shut up.

Hours passed as they slowly drove up and down their section of the bayou, Jamie's eyes grew tired from the glare on the water and focusing so hard on the bank and trees for 'anything'. By the time that the radio that they carried put out the call for the searchers to come in for a shift change she had a raging headache. She was a bit disheartened to find out that they had only searched 1 square mile of bayou, with the winding bayous and some being wide and some narrow and with all the banks and treelines to search it was very slow going.

XXXX

Faith was stunned by the beauty before her. She had been fishing and hunting before in her life but the bayous of Louisiana were like nothing she had experienced. How in the hell could anything so beautiful be dangerous. She had much the same experience as Jamie with one exception: the man and woman she was put with never shut up. They talked about anything and everything including what could happen to someone lost out here.

"You know dem alligators are bad things ya cher! You don't want to fall in de water out there wit one of dem around!" the man told her.

His wife, rolled her eyes at him and told Faith, "Don't you listen to this ole fool child! He's always telling the tourist that bullshit!" she laughed, "Doug you're going to scare her to death! You have any younguns, child? I hear you're a cop up there in New York like CJ. What's that like?!"

By the time the radio call came in Faith was ready to jump in with the alligators that Doug kept warning her about! But she had to admit for all their talking they were dedicated searchers and seemed to know what they were doing. She was also as frustrated with the search speed as Jamie was.

XXXX

Mikey fared better, his partners were around his age and both the guys made small talk about cars and stuff but were also real serious about the search. They were cousins of CJ's and their wives had gone to school with CJ's sisters. He asked a few questions about their chances of surviving out here without help and didn't like the answers he received.

"Well," said Bubba, "CJ could make it just fine, he grew up doing this stuff, camping and all, but I don't know about your brother. If they were hurt or one was killed, then that makes it a lot harder."

"Bubba," said Artie, "you remember how CJ got lost on that camping trip with the scouts that time?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "must have been out there for what two and a half days! I thought his dad and mom would skin that Scout leader! Turns out he wasn't 'lost' he had decided to earn some kind of wilderness badge and gone off on his own or something! He shows up back at home and sees all the cops and stuff and asks "Hey, what's going on?" standing there in the doorway. I thought Laurel would stroke out or something!"

"His dad must have tore about 2 inches of hide off that kid when he told them what he had done!" Artie added laughing.

"He was always doing that kind of stuff. If Laurel don't have gray hairs its not because CJ didn't try to give them to her that's for sure." added Bubba, "But he knew what he was doing, real Daniel Boone that kid, hard to believe that he lives in a big ass city like New York, hell he didn't even like going to New Orleans, said it was too much cement for him. Go figure huh?"

When the call came for them to come in Mikey was fighting the feeling that this was hopeless using the new knowledge of his brothers partner. If CJ was as good out in the 'bayous' as his friends claimed maybe they stood a chance. If CJ was still alive that is, and Moe wasn't on his own, cause if he was then Mikey didn't have much hope for his citybound brother, hell Moe didn't even like to go to the beach.

They met back at the landing and lunch was waiting for them as was a group of new searchers who took their places. After they had given their reports; all of nothing; they ate and then were told to go rest. They would go out again in the later afternoon. As they sat or laid down in the large tent with the cots set up they talked for awhile about their morning. Since Faith and Jamie were in the same tent and no one had yet joined them they talked for awhile.

"Do you think that we could get new search partners?" Faith asked groaning.

"Why? Talk you to death?" Jamie chuckled, she had seen them in action at lunch.

"Oh my god! If he wasn't telling me about the 'dangers' out there she was telling me about her aunts operation!" Faith was still in shock. "It was like when Bosco goes off on one of his sex stori..." she paused closing her eyes tightly, then as she made a face, "sorry Jamie."

Jamie laughed tiredly, "That's ok. I've heard a few of them myself."

At Faiths shocked look she added, "Back when he was in the hospital, not recently."

"Oh, ok," Faith, "I should hope he hasn't been bragging lately."

Then she added, "You know I don't remember the last time he had a story?! In fact, I don't remember the last time he had a date!"

"Really?" thought Faith glancing at her.

"You know he's always calling me to tell me about things that happen but I can't remember the last time he called me about a girl he wanted to see either." Jamie added thoughtfully. "When he first got out he would call me and run them 'pass' me. But for the last few months he hasn't mentioned one and when I asked him if he had hit a dry spell he got upset and changed the subject." she finished.

Faith was looking at her strangely, "Bosco? A DRY SPELL? HUH!"

Then they both lay back each lost in her own thoughts. Faith snuck a glance at Jamie and looking up at the ceiling of the tent smiled thinking to herself, 'Dry spell, not likely, more like the one he wants was unavailable, or at least he thought so' and she closed her eyes and dozed.

TBC...


	10. Vacation 10

VACATION

BY M

Chapter 10

Bosco woke from a fitful sleep, his head and leg on fire, he had during the night laid down and it was hard to sit up, it was still night, and he could hear CJ's light snore but could not make him out in the pitch blackness under the trees. Realizing that he was burning up with fever he tried to get up to get the first aid kit for the aspirin but his wounded leg gave out and he fell onto his side.

At his cry of pain CJ woke and called out to him, "MOE, what happened, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy! I was trying to get the aspirin but my leg gave out." he griped.

"You hurting'?" CJ asked concerned.

"It's not bad", he lied, "I just have a fever and wanted to take something for it."

"Uh huh," CJ didn't believe him, he could see his face.

"Moe, have you checked your leg recently? You know washed it or put some of that first aid cream on it? Changed the bandage?" he asked, "It could be infected."

Bosco hesitated, he hadn't really thought of it with all that had gone on.

CJ saw his hesitation, "Man, damn it Moe, you need to do that! Do it now, ok?"

Bosco turned toward CJ's voice and said, "You know when you do that you sound just like FAITH! I'll do it in the morning when I can see."

"NO, You'll do it now or I will! Your fever is probably from the infection and I can't do for you what you did for me! I don't have the strength! Now DO IT!!"

Bosco was about to experience CJ's mothers influence full on, "Excuse Me, Who are you!? My mom!?" Bosco exclaimed, he was feeling like crap but he was still a stubborn mule.

"NO, but I can be if I have to! Now are you going to do it or what!?" CJ was not backing down this time. "I mean it, don't piss me off Moe! I'll just nag you until you do what I tell you and you know it!"

CJ could out stubborn even Faith and Bosco already knew THAT, so to avoid anymore mothering he relented. It was that or no more sleep.

"I can't." Bosco said, "I can't find the kit in the dark. I thought the moon was up! Must have gone down already."

CJ saw him groping around for the kit which was only a foot or two away from him. He began to frown.

"Moe, its not THAT dark, and the moon IS up." CJ said quietly, then, "Moe can you see anything?"

Bosco became still, and he asked, "CJ, you can see? I mean can you see me?"

CJ was already moving toward him and he saw the panic begin to come over Bosco's face, "Yeah, I can see you, Moe." he said calmly and as he reached him he reached out and took Bosco's chin in his left hand and turned his face to his to check his eyes. Bosco startled when CJ touched him and tried to pull away, he hadn't seen him coming, but CJ held on and said, "Be still damn it!" Letting go of him he told him, "Your eyes are swollen shut, that's why you can't see. We need to wash them out."

"I'm blind?" Bosco asked softly, swallowing hard he was beginning to panic but was trying hard to keep it under control.

"I don't think so," CJ reassured him. I think they're just swollen shut. Now be still while I do this."

He set about trying to wash out Bosco's eyes with the water from the jug, with one hand and Boscos help they got it done, then he started on his leg. CJ was shocked at how bad it looked, even in the moonlight he could see it was badly swollen and angry looking, since he couldn't see much more he just washed it and putting the cream on it bandaged it up again. Anything more would have to wait till morning. Giving Bosco the aspirin bottle to open he told him to take 3 instead of the usual 2, because in working on him he had felt how hot he was. CJ was getting really worried about him now as he knew that he couldn't deal with him if he became delirious from the fever. He was too weak himself, in fact this had taken enough from him that he didn't even get up and move back to his spot he just situated himself next to Bosco on his tree and leaning back said, "Don't lay down again, that may have something to do with the swelling in your eyes."

Bosco just nodded, he was in too much pain from his leg and face to answer. He was also still afraid of the dark and now he was fearful the dark was permanent, but he tried hard not to show it to CJ, but CJ already knew about his fear of the dark as Carlos never let him forget it and the time he and Faith had been trapped in a basement with him and Doc. Carlos got a real kick out of telling about Bosco's panic when the flashlights when out and how he had held onto Carlos's shirt like a child. Carlos at first had been sympathetic but Bosco had ragged him on something else a few times and Carlos had gotten sweet revenge in telling that story!

CJ kept glancing over at Bosco and watching his face to see how he was handling it, but Bosco was so tired and sick now that he was asleep in just a few minutes. Finally CJ was out also and when daybreak came it found them asleep until the sun forced its way through the trees and into CJ's eyes.

Waking he tried to stretch and quickly regretted that. He could tell he still had a fever but actually felt a little better but that could just be because of the sleep and he knew it. Turning to check on Bosco he was shocked at how bad he looked. He knew it was probably Wednesday or Thursday, maybe, he had kind of lost track of the days, and he knew that the only thing that Bosco had eaten was a few bags of chips and a couple of cokes. He had eaten the fish that Bosco had caught but with Bosco's aversion to raw seafood he had gone hungry. It was starting to show, CJ knew that Bosco was a big eater, he had to be to keep up with how much he moved! And CJ was pretty sure that in just the few days they had been out here he must have lost ten damn pounds. Ten pounds he didn't have to begin with, CJ himself had lost a few but with the chips, cokes and fish he was holding out better, besides at 6'3", 200 pounds he had a few more to spare to begin with.

He had to figure out a way to get him to eat or else he would just keep getting worse, and that was not an option in CJ's book. Of course there was no guarantee that he could catch anymore fish to begin with but, if he did how to get Bosco to eat what he caught?

CJ couldn't believe that whoever had packed the first aid kit would have forgotten matches, so he pulled it to him and searched again. He saw that it had a false bottom that Bosco had missed; it was actually a tackle box that had been turned into a waterproof first aid kit; grinning he opened it and laughed out loud when inside he found a small fold-out fishing pole and not only matches but two cans of sterno; a type of fuel for cooking; he took out the matches and the sterno but wisely but the bottom back over the fishing pole. Bosco was pretty proud of that pole he had made and CJ wasn't about to ruin that, at least not unless he had to.

Bosco woke up when he heard CJ laughing and asked, "What's so funny? Or have you just gone 'captive' on me." Captive was what he had started calling mental patients when he was one himself.

"No, no, I'm still sane," CJ chuckled, "sorry to disappoint you."

"Then what the hell are you laughing at!" he griped, "I was sleeping and now I'm NOT!" Bosco was famous for his love of sleep.

"Sorry sleeping beauty! I found a false bottom in the first aid kit and guess what?!" he cheerfully said.

Bosco was in no mood for games, he felt like crap. Glowering now in CJ's direction he didn't answer just pinched his lips and began to wish for a bat. CJ seeing his aggravation and knowing full well what he was thinking quickly answered his own question, "MATCHES, and STERNO FLUID!", and then waited for his reaction to this good news.

Bosco's face softened as he realized what CJ had said, "Matches? Matches! Well that's good." then puzzled he asked, "What the hell is stano fluid?"

CJ at first thought he was joking but then remembered that his friends idea of camping was the HoJo in New Jersey. "Sterno, sterno fluid, its a kind of cooking fuel. It comes in these little cans like a big tuna can and you open it the same way then you light it and cook over it." he explained.

Bosco had sat completely up at that statement, "COOK! You can COOK something with it!" He started to get up, "WHERE'S THAT FISHING POLE!"

"Whoa there boy! You're not going anywhere yet! We have work to do on that leg, but then you can go fishing!" CJ reached out to stop him from getting up and Bosco jumped like he had been bit. He hadn't seen him coming.

CJ frowned, "Moe, it's ok," then, "still can't see?"

"No, why?" he asked, then at CJ's hesitation and feeling suddenly the warmth on his face and arms he stated, "the suns up isn't it."

"Yeah." CJ answered him.

Bosco swallowed hard, fear setting in now.

"They're still swollen, ok, so don't panic yet." CJ tried to reassure him.

Bosco nodded and sat back as CJ pulled loose the bandage on his leg. He heard CJ's involuntary gasp.

"WHAT!" he asked.

"Nothing, just surprised that's all. Didn't really see it before and last night it was real dark, you know?" CJ was stunned, his leg was awful to look at. It was dark red around the wound and there were lines of red beginning to move out from it. Some of it had started to try to close, but, he could see infection in those areas, they needed to be opened and cleaned. There was pus even in the open areas and it badly needed washing. Shaking his head he set about doing just those things, but, finally in too much pain to take it anymore Bosco grabbed his hand and begged, "CJ, god, man, please, Stop!! I can't take it anymore!"

Looking into his face CJ saw tears on his face, he realized that it must have been excruciating while he was cleaning and pulling on it but Bosco had shown no signs until now. He was shaking, sweating and pale.

Once again he was astounded at how tough Moe could be, and how dumb. If he had let him know CJ would have given him a break and then finished when he was ready. Just like Moe to try to go all the way no matter the consequences, "Ok, just let me put the cream on and the bandages." he said patting his arm.

"Fine." Bosco said weakly. When he had finished he realized that Bosco was asleep again, reaching over he felt his forehead and sighed, he was still burning up and the aspirin hadn't seemed to help much, he could only hope that the cleaning might.

CJ slowly stood up, something he should not be doing, and walked out of the trees and down to the bank.

Looking around he smiled, he loved it out here, he just wished it was under different circumstances that Moe had been introduced to this place. He wondered if anyone was looking for them yet and if they were would anyone remember what he had always said he'd do if he was in trouble out here and couldn't go to the landing. Would anyone realize that they had been making a run for open water?

In the bayous if you have a faster boat, you head for open water where you can put some distance between you in a race. He had raced out here before and he usually won. Of course his mom and dad didn't know about those races but his Uncle Sam did as did some of his friends. But as open water from the camp was about twenty miles in the opposite direction of the camp and CJ was pretty sure they were at least ten miles from the camp he could only hope that Sam or Bubba or one of the others would remember what he always did and not just search around the camp. CJ had been a scout until he made eagle and he had as a young adult helped in a few searches for lost boaters so he knew how a grid worked. Of course, that was if they even knew yet. Hell they weren't even suppose to come in until Friday night. They could be out here for a long time.

CJ couldn't know about the prisoner sitting in the cell whom had started the search for them with his bragging, but, if he had he still would have been worried because the guy wasn't talking.

He headed back to check on Bosco and found him awake. "Hey how you feeling?" he asked, "Ready to go catch our lunch?"

Bosco faced his direction a surprised look on his face, "ME! You mean to tell me you haven't caught anything yet?" he snapped, he was feeling like crap and was going to be a grouch, "HOW am I suppose to see to fish!"

"Well, I would if I could cause I'm hungry but," and CJ held up his arm, "one armed remember, but hey look at it this way," as he held up the matches, "now you have more incentive!"

Then realizing what he had done, "Sorry Moe, forgot. But hey you don't need to see to fish, so come on."

Bosco put his head down and relenting because of hunger shook his head and sighing climbed to his feet using the tree as a brace to keep from falling.

CJ walked over to him and taking him by the hand said, "Here, let me lead you to our lunch."

As they walked carefully down to the bank Bosco smirked and said, "CJ if you tell anyone about this," and he held up the hand that CJ held, "I'll hunt you down like a dog, I swear!" and then laughed.

CJ pretended to be hurt, "MOE, would I tell anyone about us holding hands in the forest!"

Bosco laughed again and pulled his hand away, CJ let go because they had cleared the trees and chuckling told Bosco, "Sit down and you better not fall in cause your on your own if you do!"

"I don't want to go swimming today anyway." Bosco smarted off as he carefully sat down.

"Yeah well it will be the first day since we arrived on this vacation!" CJ smarted back as he handed Bosco the pole. He helped him bait it and soon Bosco was with CJ's eyes fishing.

In a short while he had caught a catfish and then he caught another. He wanted to keep going but CJ wanted to eat so they set about getting back to 'camp'.

The cleaning, gutting and cooking of those two little fish if nothing else taught them that they seriously needed to work on their communication skills, that was for damn sure, by the time it was said and done no chef in the world would have touched those fish!

But two to starving men, they tasted great!

"How's your finger?" asked CJ.

"Hurts like hell," answered Bosco, "just like the rest of me. How'd you think it'd feel!"

He had sliced open the tip of his left forefinger following CJ's; or trying to follow; directions in gutting the fish. "Some fish cleaning guide you are," he said as he put another piece of fish in his mouth.

"HEY, I said, "stick the tip of the knife into the fishes belly NEXT to your finger, not, INTO your finger! Not my fault you can't take directions!" CJ laughed.

"Yeah whatever, bite me!" Bosco growled as he chewed, then, "You know this is pretty good, wish I had been allowed to catch a few more!"

"Plenty of time before dinner, don't you worry!" CJ stated, tickled at the expression on Bosco's face as he devoured his fish but would not let on of course. Bosco was getting to be more and more touchy as the days passed and CJ was concerned for him more as that time passed. CJ had actually taken part of his own meal and slipped it into Bosco's. He knew he got away with it only because Bosco couldn't see him do it.

By the time they had finished with the fishing, cleaning and cooking Bosco had been shaking with fatigue and CJ knew it wasn't just because of his injuries. Bosco hadn't had anything to eat except for the chips and the sodas which were finished yesterday, and that had been the only thing before now since Tuesday morning at breakfast which even then, had been coffee and a donut. CJ was in better shape because he had eaten the raw fish so he had made sure that Bosco had extra now.

When they had finished and cleaned up the site, Bosco had complained of feeling hot and had told CJ that he needed a nap and in only a few minutes he was out. CJ had decided that was a good idea and finding a new spot had dozed off himself.

Later that afternoon:

CJ returning from a quick bathroom break was quiet, Bosco was still asleep and CJ had noticed that he was drifting in and out the whole afternoon, he suspected it was partially from the fever Bosco had developed but then again without his sight there was not much he could do anyway, so he slept. They had checked his leg earlier when he was awake for awhile and if it was better CJ couldn't tell, he was also sure that his fever was higher than it had been before they ate. His shoulders and neck were raw looking and obviously painful, he was now reaching the same state that CJ had been in and truthfully still was and CJ was really worried. His face was awful to look at with the cuts and his broken nose and he was having to breath through his mouth and he was beginning to sound congested to CJ.

CJ knew that if Bosco became delirious or violent with the fever that he couldn't handle him with his arm the way it was, as it was his back was still hurting like hell but it had loosened up a bit with moving around though his chest still felt like it was on fire even if the sticking had stopped. And now when he had peed earlier there was blood, he wasn't sure what that meant but he was pretty sure it wasn't good. He had to go slow or he started to cough himself and THAT hurt like he was dying! His own burns were driving him crazy, and it was almost to the point that he was forgetting what it was like NOT to be in pain. He was also pretty sure that his arm had finally stopped bleeding but without being able to take off the bandage to check, he was going only on the fact that the bandages had begun to dry. Of course there was nothing to be done about most of this and he had kept a lot of it from Moe to keep him from freaking out.

Then it suddenly occurred to him that Moe might be doing the same and looking over at him decided to question him about it when he woke up.

Only Bosco didn't wake up.

TBC...


	11. Vacation 11

VACATION

BY M

Chapter 11

As the sun began to lower, about 6:00pm, CJ decided to wake him to try to go catch dinner if they could. He had been checking on him and knew that his fever was still up but when he attempted to wake him to check on his leg and get him going, "Moe, Moe wake up. Time to catch dinner," as he lightly shook his arm, there was no response. CJ frowned and shaking him a bit harder, "MOE, MOE wake up man." Bosco didn't even flinch. He tried again, this time a bit panicked, "MOE come on man don't do this. MOE, Maurice! WAKE UP!"

Bosco was too still. His head was on his chest and CJ lifted his head and laid him back against the tree he was sitting against. His arms were dropped on the ground where he sat and CJ lifted his hand to check for consciousness but when he let go if flopped down to the ground without resistance. "OH god! Bosco, come on man, wake up damn it!" he called to him pleading as he continued to shake him and tried to no avail to get some response. CJ could see that the swelling in his eyelids had subsided some and he could actually see his eyes as the lids were slightly open but he also could see that he was out of it.

Up until now CJ with the advanced First Aid training he had had in his scouting life had known what to do for both of them, but this was beyond his training. He wasn't sure what was causing this, between the fever and injuries and starvation, well it could be anything or everything, and he was lost as to what to do. He knew that he had obviously hit his head hard enough to break his nose and there could be more breaks than that as far a CJ knew. He did know that head injuries can take days or even weeks to show up but, well, hell it could even be he was just exhausted. CJ felt some serious frustration then. All he could do was watch and wait. Something CJ wasn't really good at.

XXXX

About the same time back at the landing:

Faith put the phone down, "Rose said to tell you that your mother called, she will call back later, said not to worry about calling her."

She was addressing Laurel, and nodding, Laurel replied, "I didn't want her to know yet but well, its kind of hard what with the papers and TV and all." They exchanged agreeing nods as they left the Landing's office and went to join the rest of the search party.

As they walked out Faith noticed the air had grown cooler, a lot cooler in fact and glancing up into the sky was astonished to see huge storm clouds quickly approaching from the south. The sky was growing darker by the second and the wind had started to pick up. "Where the hell did that come from!" she exclaimed, "the sky was clear a half hour ago!"

Laurel was standing still, a look of fear on her face, she cut her eyes at Faith and, "The gulf, and yes it was clear, but, here they come up fast and they're usually not good, especially on water."

Jamie as she walked up to them, "They won't stop searching because of it will they?" she already knew the answer having spent summers here as a child but was hoping anyway.

"Yes." Laurel said quietly not looking at either of them and then she walked away a look of pain on her face.

Faith and Jamie watched her go and the exchanging looks followed.

As they reached the group, they heard Jake speaking to the crowd gathered before him, "According to the weather report this is a big one folks. Its expected to have 50 to 70 mph winds and torrential rain. They're expecting 4 to possibly 7 inches." There were quick exchanged looks amongst the searchers and a few started to speak but Jake held up his hand and continued. "All the boats that are out have already been called in. They should be arriving anytime, please if you can stay to help secure them. The weather center also expects this to last most of the night," he paused here swallowing hard, then, "The search is over for the night. We need the tents broken down and the gear stowed away, and then each of you needs to get to shelter", he stopped choked up putting his hand to his face and lowering his head.

Everyone there was feeling the same and a few started to argue that the search should continue but Laurel stepped up and embracing her husband turned to the crowd and simply said, "Thank you, no."

Immediately the crowd started to disperse and in a short time the tents were down and their attention turned to helping the arriving boats empty of searchers and get secured. Then as the storm arrived they most of them anyway went to their cars. Some went home to wait but a large handful went into the office with Jake, Laurel, Faith, Jamie and Mikey.

Faith was surprised to find that Mikey hadn't had anything to say about stopping the search she saw as she sat with Laurel for a cup of coffee that he was standing in front of the window staring out. Most of the people who had come in with them, had found a place to sit or lay to wait with them. Mikey stood there looking out with his fist clenched down by his side, his jaw tight as he waited, he knew his brother hated storms, hell so did he, and with Moe out there in this one he was angry.

The trees were whipping back and forth with the force of the wind and the rain was coming down in sheets. It was difficult to see the cars in the parking lot and the boats had disappeared completely from view. This storm was every bit as bad as Jake had said it would be and he was frightened for his brother. Lightening was striking like crazy and the thunder was deafening. He couldn't imagine being out in it, 'Hang in there Moe.' he thought, 'hang in there.'

Jamie came up beside him and glancing at her he saw the fear he was feeling on her face. She was trembling with it and with frustration. Mikey reached out and putting his arm around her shoulders pulled her to him, as much for his comfort as hers rubbing his hand up and down her arm and said, "Jamie, it's going to be ok, He IS ok! Moe is one tough SOB, you know!"

She nodded and dropped her head trying to blink away tears and not succeeding, Mikey pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder as he put his other arm around her and she slipped her arm behind his back as they stood together waiting. Mikey wasn't sure what was going on between his brother and her but if she was here and his mom had wanted her to be here then it must be serious, or about to be anyway. He liked Jamie the first time he had met her at one of Moe and CJ's parties, so he hoped that it worked out for them. Moe had told him she was married and they were just friends but Ma had said she was divorced so now he was really confused but, whatever, if she cared enough to come here for him, well, ok.

"He loves her?" Laurel asked as she watched them.

Faith glanced back at Laurel puzzled, "Mikey?" then as she saw Laurels quick smile and raised eyebrow, "Oh, you mean Bosco. Sorry." She sighed and taking a moment answered, "Yeah, yeah I think he does, actually, no, I know he does. I just don't know what he's going to do about it."

"Well, its obvious how she feels and it would be a shame for her to waste all that energy for nothing." Laurel commented. "CJ's talked as if they were just close friends, until recently that is, but she doesn't strike me as 'just good friends', he also didn't strike me as indecisive."

"They were, still are, but," Faith paused, "there are complications. There were things that kept them apart, may still in fact, but," she paused again not wanting to spill any beans that were not hers to spill. She didn't know how much Bosco had confided in CJ and she wasn't about to betray him. "most have been dealt with, but, well, actually it was only recently that he found out that she was 'available' so to speak, and even that caused problems, like I said it's complicated." smiling slightly at Laurel, "and indecisive is Bosco's middle name, or at least it use to be." Then sipping her coffee she turned back to Jamie and Mikey and the storm.

"Sugar, all great loves are complicated! But I hope he realizes what he could have with that one." Laurel smiled back watching Jake approach her, she had gotten to talk a bit with Jamie earlier and decided she liked her a lot.

Faith glanced back to comment but paused as Jake bent to kiss his wife's hair and as Laurel turned her face up to him for a real kiss she looked away again as she thought 'yeah me too, but theirs has got knots in it' and wishing not for the first time that Fred was here with her got up to go call him.

Afterwards she went to stand with Jamie and Mikey as they watched the storm rage outside, they were impressed by its intensity as much as frightened by it but none gave voice to his or her fears for Bosco and CJ out in it.

XXXX

Back with Bosco and CJ:

CJ felt a stiff breeze begin, then he heard thunder in the distance, struggling to his feet he made his way out of the woods back to the bank. Looking to the south he saw the huge thunderheads approaching. He could see lighting in the clouds and again he heard thunder and he knew from experience that this was not a good thing. He went back to Bosco as quickly as he could and gathered up their few things. Placing them between them at the base of the tree he situated himself on Boscos right side and settling in he waited for the storm to begin. He hoped that this would be a quick late summer storm but he also knew the odds were not in their favor. Hell as far as he knew it could be a hurricane, the sun was beginning to lower and it soon was dark with the approaching storm.

Then the winds began to pick up speed and the treetops were whipping back and forth with the storms beginning fury. No time at all had passed before the winds were on the ground too and CJ was pelted with debris that they whipped up from the ground as well as what was pulled from the trees. He could see small branches torn from the trees around them and putting his good arm around Bosco pulled his face into him and putting his own head down he tried to shield them from the blow with the sling on his bandaged arm. He was surprised at how hot Bosco was, he knew he had a fever but had not realized it was so high, then he thought that maybe it just seemed high because the air had cooled off so much. Looking out he saw that leaves were being torn from above and they swirled in the winds above and around them before being swept away.

The rain came quickly and it was torrential. Before it was over more than nine inches would have fallen, and now the lighting was fierce. It was striking all around them and almost seemed to be looking for them.

CJ had been out in bad storms before and knew that all they could do was wait it out, but, he hated them with a passion. Everytime lighting struck he jumped and he was afraid that the tree they were under would be next. He knew that under this tree was a bad place but in the bayous open water was even worse so even if Bosco had been conscious they would have stayed put.

Soon the thunder was so continuous that he couldn't hear himself think and then a tree several yards from them was struck by lightning. As the concussive thunderclap hit him and the static from the lightning knocked him back the tree began to fall. It was falling towards them but its crown was caught in the trees around it and was deflected to the side of their tree. As it hit the ground with a thunder

of its own Bosco began to regain consciousness.

He began to struggle with CJ in shock at the hell he had awakened too and with all that had gone on CJ couldn't stop him. He grabbed CJ's injured arm and pushed it hard away from him and scrambled to his feet. CJ screamed in pain grabbing his arm and reached out to grab Bosco to stop him from whatever he was about to do, CJ saw the unsure look on his face turn to panic when lightning struck again and thunder clapped above them, but he was too late grabbing him, as Bosco turned and was gone.

CJ grabbed his hurt arm with his good hand and called out to him, "MOE, STOP! STOP! SHIT! DAMN IT!!" he cried out in pain and frustration. His worst fears had happened, they were separated and in the worst circumstances too. The rain was coming down white in sheets that made it difficult to see and he felt blinded by the lightning. He tried to get up to go after him but the shock and pain of his now open wound combined with his other injuries and the weakness he was experiencing he couldn't stand. Sitting down again he could do nothing more than huddle with his arm pulled tight to his chest gripping it with his left hand as he saw blood began to drip from the soaked bandage. He couldn't tell if it was new or just old blood that was washing out. Soaked to the skin of and shivering now in the cold rain and finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the pain, CJ pulling his knees up to protect himself put his face down and shielding himself began to zone out and prayed that Friday would get here quickly and his Dad or Uncle Sam would find them and that he would survive this storm in one piece.

Bosco was now on his own.

XXXX

Bosco struggled blindly through the trees, away from the nightmare that had become his existence, his fever was raging and all he could think was 'Escape'. He could see, some, but with the blinding white rain, it did no real good. He kept running into trees and tripping and finally he tripped over a large root and fell heavily, his outstretched arms barely keeping his face from smashing into the rain soaked ground that was quickly becoming mud. He was stunned but he scrambled to his knees and crawling huddled by the tree whose root he had tripped over, he crouched down into as small a figure as he could make himself and placing his hands over his ears to keep out the thunders roar he tried to hide from whatever Hell this was.

Soon though the cold of the rain began to work on his fever and he began to shiver from the cold. As the fever began to lessen and his senses returned he slowly began to realize that he was in a storm and was not under attack. Soon he picked his head up and realizing he was alone realized what he had done.

"DAMN IT!! YOU IDIOT!!" he beat himself up, not caring that he'd not been himself at the time, he saw CJ's face in his minds eye as he grabbed his injured arm and heard him scream in pain. "Oh god, what did I do!?"

Scrambling to his feet he turned in a circle trying to find the way he had come. He knew he needed to get back to him and quickly. He was dizzy at once and grabbed the tree to steady himself, jumping in fear and reaction to the lightning that was no less than it had been an hour ago when he had woken up, he also realized that he was lost,

"STUPID!! DAMN MIT!! SON OF A BITCH!!" he yelled out in frustration as he tried to see in the darkness of the night that had fallen and through the blinding rain, he couldn't just stand here and wait he had to find his own way back, and he knew it. Real fear began to take him now as he thought about how much blood CJ might be losing while he stood here and making a decision he stepped away from the tree and headed out, hopefully in the direction he had come from.

Bosco had made a promise to himself and the people he cared about that his fears would not cause them any more harm and here he had already broken that promise. He felt about CJ now like he did Mikey and he knew that he had to get back to help him. "God, if you're out there listening, you know what CJ needs, so..." he prayed as he fought his way through the storm wiping the rain from his eyes and shaking his head to clear it he hoped that CJ hung on until he could get to him. Soon though his fever began to take hold of him again and the pain from his leg with the hard rain on his face and shoulder began to take its toll on him and he began to see things, scenes from his past.

_He was back in New York, it was a few years before, not long before Faith had been shot. He had lost a prisoner, or rather a paramedic had let one go while he was signing him out for medical treatment, and he and Faith had spent a tense few hours looking for him._

_They had found him but word had gotten back to the house and after Lieu had threatened them with a months loss of pay; the penalty for losing a prisoner; he and Faith had gone to change before going home. Faith had simply grabbed her stuff; boy was she pissed at him that time; and left._

_He was almost home free and was digging his street shoes out of his bag, about to escape the locker room before anyone came in to rag him about it when Sully and Ty walked in._

_'Oh great he thought to himself' as he heard Sully yell, "BOSCO!!!", laughing._

_Before Sully could say another word he had yelled back, "BITE ME SULLIVAN!! I don't want to HEAR IT!!" _

_That made Sul and Ty laugh harder and then Sully went on as if he hadn't said anything to him, "You know Bosco if you keep losing prisoners the way you do sooner or later we're going to have to take up a collection for you; 'The Bosco Wants To Eat Fund'. A whole months pay, hell for as many as you've 'lost and found' you'd be back living with your MOM if lieu ever actually catches you!!"_

_The entire room cracked up at that and even he had smirked, shaking his head and standing up having finished dressing turned to Ty and said "WHATEVER!!" and started out of the room._

_"You know Boscorelli," this from Ty, "your luck is amazing. I don't know how you haven't been caught yet."_

_Then the vision changed and he was chasing someone. He kept getting close but when he would reach out for them they would turn and disappear. He would catch site of them again and follow but it was no use he couldn't catch up in time. He was yelling for Faith to stop them but she shook her head at him and frowning, said, "You let it slip through your fingers, Bosco. You had it in the palm of your hand and threw it away, so sad."_

_Then she was gone and he was running again, he saw Her then, her hand outstretched reaching out to him. He couldn't see her face but it seemed he knew her. As he reached his hand out to hers she kept pulling away just out of reach, a sad look(?) on her face; actually he realized he couldn't see her face, it was just a feeling he had._

"Stop, please. Why can't I touch you?" he was confused and then suddenly as his fingers touched hers he was out of he trees and before him was a bayou.

He stopped quickly and his feet slipped out from under him and he sat down hard on the muddy bank. He was jarred from his tailbone to the top of his skull. He sat there stunned, the rain worse here than in the trees. "OOWW!! SHIT!!" he yelled out as he had felt his wound on his leg twist and it felt like it was open again also his face felt like he had been punched. Had his head actually NOT exploded? Lightning struck in the distance and the sky lit up like day. To his astonishment in a tree across the bayou from him he spotted the damn boat seat that had been tossed there in the explosion.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed in awe. "Boscorelli, Sully and Ty are right, your luck is astounding!"

Getting up slowly his head now pounding he turned and limping a few yards down the bank found the place were he and CJ had made their way into the trees.

Soon he was back to where CJ was huddled against the tree. At the sight of him Bosco felt both relief and fear, his head was down and Bosco couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. The rain hadn't let up any and fighting his fear as lighting struck again he gingerly sat down next to him and reached out to check him. CJ jumped like he had been snake bit and Bosco fell back startled.

CJ at first looked at him like he was a ghost and then squinting at him simply said, "Took you long enough." and put his head back down.

Bosco raised his eyebrows at him and smiling slightly said, "Well there was this storm see." and scooted close to him. Then putting his arm around CJ's back pulled his own knees up as best he could and putting his head down wrapped his other arm around his knees.

"You ok?" Bosco then asked loudly over the sound of the storm.

"SURE just dandy!" CJ loudly said back, "course I'd be better if my partner was sane!"

"Yeah well, I don't think he his so your out of luck there!" he answered.

He felt CJ's chuckle but couldn't hear it. Then CJ raised his head and, as Bosco looked over at him, said, "You know if I had known you would be this much trouble I would have brought Sully instead!"

"If I had know this shit was going to happen I would have sent Sully instead!" he laughed, quickly regretting it as his head reminded him what pain was. "How's your arm, and, sorry!?"

"Hurts like hell and I'm sure its bleeding again, and you ought to be." CJ said.

Bosco squinted at him through the water in his eyes and nodded. They stared at each other for another moment grinning and then put their heads down to wait for the rain to stop.

Bosco soon realized that the ground they were sitting on was saturated and they were now sitting in water an inch or so deep, he picked up the first aid kit and putting it in his lap between his legs and chest settled in, soon he was drifting again. He thought, 'I can see the headlines now, "Cops survive explosion on water to drown on land!" And then thought, 'If anyone ever finds us!', and wondered what day it was.

TBC...


	12. Vacation 12

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm very happy you guys are enjoying this 'again' in some cases. But Thirdwatch 55 you really should warn a person on some of your reviews...I ended up laughing so hard I choked...and I DON'T need anymore encouragement to come up with evil ideas ;P....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Oh, man, lmbo...enjoy! Here are two more chapters...12 and right behind it 13.

M.

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 12

When they had realized that the storm was as bad as had been predicted and that it would indeed probably last all night, Jamie and Faith had found each a cot and lay down to rest. Earlier to their astonishment a small group of women and men had brought dinner for the searchers. How, or why they had gotten through was beyond them but they did appreciate the hot meal of Jambalaya and garlic bread.

Now they slept.

Mikey couldn't sleep but Laurel had convinced him to at least sit for awhile. He kept getting up to look out the window but with the thunder and pounding of the rain on the roof it was more out of nervousness than need. He had called Rose earlier and talking to his Ma hadn't really calmed him. She was a wreck and he had convinced her to go to bed. The woman, Jillian, who worked for Laurel had called back later and told him that she had indeed fallen asleep, in a chair, not a bed, but at least he didn't have to worry about her right now. When he wasn't staring out the window he was quietly observing the people around him.

Several had started a card game and were still at it 3 hours later, several more had simply laid down on the floor and were sleeping. A few like him were just sitting, though they were talking quietly among themselves, they had tried to draw him into the conversation but quickly let him alone when he hadn't responded with more that a nod or 'umhum'. 'Different from Moe that's for sure' he thought amused, Bosco wouldn't shut up sometimes. Drove Mikey crazy. When he got something in his head, well, God himself would have to smack him to make him leave it alone. He had always been like that with Mikey. When their Ma put their Dad out finally, Moe had taken over the 'Dad' role with him. It had caused a lot of hard feelings for a LONG time. Things were better between them now but sometimes...well, he could still 'nag' with the best of them. Now his thoughts wandering he glanced over at Faith and Jamie. 'Can't see how she stayed his partner for so many years, that's for sure.' he thought amused. 'I would have had to shoot Him sooner or later. Glad though that everything had turned out aright eventually after she had gotten shot.' He knew that it had about killed Moe that it had happened because of a mistake on his part. 'Damn sure thought Fred was gonna kill him for awhile.'

Then he looked again at Jamie.

She seemed to be having a bad dream or something and Mikey wondered as he watched her frown in her sleep if he should wake her before it got worse, then she had reached her hand out like she was grabbing something. He had gotten up to go to her when he saw Laurel walk past her and reaching down she placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie quieted and turning on her side she sighed and was again asleep. He wondered again what was up between her and his brother. Well whatever it was he was sure his dense dope of a brother would mess it up. For a guy who slept around like nobody's business he didn't know a lot about women, well outside the bedroom anyway. Moe was always bragging about his conquests; after he had gotten out of the hospital last winter he had still bragged just less, then recently he hadn't had any stories. Mikey had a moment of revelation as he watched her; could it be because of Jamie?

At the last party Moe and CJ had thrown he had watched as Moe played her and then walked off! STUPID!! She had laughed but...but then again maybe he knew more than he let on cause she WAS here wasn't she? And what was this married/divorced thing about? Had Moe had anything to do with that! That didn't seem like him. He might sleep around like the rest of us but Moe sure as hell didn't sleep with married women as far as he knew, in fact he said guys who did were jagoffs, so...If Moe and CJ weren't in this crap he would have asked her about it, but, glancing again at Faith, Mikey decided he did know when to keep quiet because after the airport incident with his Ma he didn't want Faith to follow through on her threat.

Jamie was caught in a nightmare where she could see Maurice but she couldn't touch him. Everytime he got near, one of them was pulled out of reach. It seemed to her that she would never reach him when suddenly their fingertips touched, but just as she was sure they had actually reached each other there was a bright light and he slipped away and she was back here. She opened her eyes to see Laurel above her touching her shoulder. "Just a bad dream, its ok." Laurel said. Jamie smiled slightly and turned on her side and was quickly out again exhausted from the last few days.

Faith lay quietly, dozing but not really sleeping. She watched Laurel for awhile wondering where she got her strength from. 'Probably that coffee she and CJ seemed to have permanently attached to their hands.' Then she wondered how he was doing without his coffee. 'Must have one hell of a headache, that's for sure!' It was still a huge joke about his addiction and he was still tormented at the house about it. Now he had Bosco hooked on it to, not that it had taken much, he was already a coffee addict anyway. She was sure she had drunk too much of it today because she had the shakes and she was wired.

She looked over at Mikey, 'He sure has changed in the last 3 years,' she thought, 'still has some lapses but he has come along way.' She knew that Bosco was proud of him now. He had confided in her about how tough it was for Mikey growing up, and how when Bos had gone off to the Army he had become an addict and gotten in so much trouble. He had even been arrested by them a few years ago. That actually had been the beginning of his turnaround. It had been slow but it Had happened eventually. Of course that Boscorelli mouth still got him in trouble now and again, like at the airport, but overall he was someone Bos could be proud of. She heard Jamie stir finally. She'd had a restless sleep earlier but had settled down and finally slept soundly.

Jamie stretched and then sat up looking around, her gaze finally settling on Faith, "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Faith answered.

"Storm hasn't let up I see." she commented.

"Nope." Faith was beginning to think it never would.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked.

"2:30." Laurel answered her as she walked up and sat next to her.

"WHAT! How long have I been asleep!" Jamie exclaimed looking around her quickly.

"Only a few hours, actually." Laurel answered, "and you didn't miss anything. The storm's never let up."

"Oh." she said quietly looking away.

Faith couldn't look at her, she was thinking the same thing she was sure and she was feeling the same way.

Laurel reached out and put her hand on top of Jamie's, "Me too." she said.

Faith looked up at Laurel who was looking back and nodded slightly, then Laurel gave a large sigh, "OK now, that's enough of THAT!" she tried for cheerful but was short of it, "Guilt will not help, lets get some of that bread!" and she got up and headed into the small kitchen.

Jamie looked at Faith, "Coffee?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"OH GOD NO!! I've drunk enough for two days of shakes!" Faith laughed quietly as they followed Laurel, "I want water!"

"Water sounds good, then I want coffee!" she replied yawning, "but I'm not sure about garlic bread at 2:30 in the morning."

Mikey saw them going into the kitchen and getting up he followed, Laurel offered him bread and coffee and grinning the Boscorelli sideways smile at her he nodded shortly and sat down at the table.

Faith looked at him and commented softly, "Mikey you really need sleep more than coffee, when morning comes and this storm breaks your going to need to be awake."

He looked at her and yawning nodded, "I know, but I just can't close my eyes. I keep seeing him, you know? I feel..." he stopped looking down.

"Like your letting him down? Or something may happen and you would be asleep?" Jamie asked, then, "Mikey I know how you feel, hell I dreamed I almost had him but he slipped awa..." and then she stopped a strange look on her face, then she raised her eyes slowly to Faith her eyes widening as she did so.

Faith had frozen staring at her then quickly glancing at Laurel then back to Jamie, "You mean like..." she didn't have to finish because Jamie knew what she was thinking. Faith was thinking back to Tuesday 'God was it only Tuesday?' when she and Jamie had taken the boys to the movies and discussed their dreams from that morning.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Jamie was shaking as she harshly whispered this, "He's alive," then swallowing hard as Mikey's eyes widened and he looked at her like she had lost her mind, "I know it doesn't make sense but, I KNOW, ok, I KNOW. CJ too." she added as she looked up at Laurel.

Laurel had stopped with the coffee and bread and turned quickly to Jamie as she started these comments, she was staring at her intently, "Jamie, when did you...see...him" she asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"I can't explain it, I don't know how I know, I just know." Jamie answered quietly, "I..I think..I dreamed it." She stopped, unsure how else to put it now.

Laurel frowned at her, studying her, then, "Jamie, did you know that your grandmother had dreams, she used to tell my mother about them sometimes. It wasn't like she could predict things or anything, but, if someone she loved was 'in trouble' she would dream about them and what ever it was that was causing the 'problem'. Used to drive her crazy that your grandfather dismissed them. That is until he and a buddy of his were hunting and he broke his leg. She had gone back to sleep since it was 4:00 am and dreamed about it. Upset her so much that she called Sheriff Aucoin woke him up and made him go out to the walkout area and sure enough his buddy was bringing him in. His buddy was my Father! Maybe you have it too." she had seen the looks exchanged between Faith and Jamie as she said this, "WHAT!"

Mikey was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

Jamie hesitated as she had never heard this about her grandmother before and Faith answered for her, "Tuesday afternoon we were talking about dreams we had had that morning.." she hesitated.

Mikey exclaiming, "HELLO! Am I in a Twilight Zone!"

"SHUSH!" Laurel admonished him, "don't laugh at what you don't understand."

"Well, we thought so too, Mikey but, well, we both dreamed about Bosco and CJ in an explosion!" and before he could comment which he was about to do, loudly, she added, "AND there was a boat and a dark hared woman in the boat." and she stopped for a moment, "of course there was a pet desk and the explosion was a talking car, so, I thought..." she finished lifting her hands from the table in a 'you figure it out' motion.

"THAT IT WAS NONSENSE!!" Mikey was almost shouting.

"NO Mikey, it wasn't!" Jamie said quietly but firmly, "I don't know what it means or really meant, maybe it was just a coincidence BUT I know it happened and Faith and I had almost the same dream, just from different perspectives and no we didn't talk about those things beforehand! In fact we both dismissed it as silly."

He was quiet now looking at her with wide eyes, he still didn't believe them but wasn't suddenly sure he wanted to dismiss her being sure his brother was alive. Swallowing hard he said, "Ok...cant' hurt right."

Laurel put his coffee and bread down in front of him, "No Mikey, it can't" and she put her hand on his shoulder for a moment then turned back to the counter.

Faith realized she was crying and pushing her chair back got up and stepped over to her. "Laurel?" she asked quietly, "You need to rest." and as Laurel shook her head no, "YES you do. Remember what you told us back at the house? EVERYONE has to be strong for them! You insisted we rest and eat and now we," and she looked to Jamie and Mikey for support, "insist that you do the same. And you're going to start with putting this down," and she took the coffee cup Laurel was holding from her, "and then you're going to drink some water and go lay down."

Jamie had risen and joined them, "Laurel, Faith's right, you won't be any good for your CJ if you can't stand tomorrow," then looking to Mikey she said, "Mike would you get one of the cots ready please?" She had put on her Nurses voice.

Mikey jumped up to help. "Sure, I can do that." and he was off.

Laurel just nodded in exhaustion and accepted the bottle of water Jamie offered her. When she had finished it Mikey returned to announce that he had found a couple of pillows and a new blanket for her and putting his arm around her herded her off to it, as she was walking away with him she said, "Thank you."

Faith smiled at her, "Anytime," then she and Jamie then sat down to eat some bread after all but they both drank water instead of coffee. When Mikey didn't come back in Faith went to see what he was up to and found him asleep in a chair next to the cot he had gotten for Laurel. He was sitting up his arms folded and his chin to his chest. She grinned at the sight, he looked like he was guarding her sleep, and turned as she felt someone step up at her side, it was Jake.

"Damn, I might have to keep you three around, no one tells her what to do without her arguing them blue in the face!" he looked like he had aged 20 years and Faiths heart went out to him.

"Really?! Well actually she wasn't so tough!" she smiled at him, "Now, how about you? When's the last time you closed your eyes or ate?"

"You know, I don't remember." he answered tiredly.

"Well guess what, you're about to do both!" she pressed her lips together and firmly nodded as she took his arm and led him to the kitchen, as they entered she told Jamie, "We have another patient."

Soon they had him fed and convinced that he join his wife in sleep, restless sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

Then Jamie and Faith waited vigil for them all as the storm raged on outside.

Finally about 7:30 am the storm began to slack and by 8:00 am it was finished. As everyone had begun to stir earlier a quiet and sober mood had taken hold. Most of the searchers knew what the storm meant for anyone caught out in it. After a quick breakfast, Laurel and Jake had risen having only slept a few hours, they began to plan the days search.

They had been at it only a short time when Sam showed up again, he had gone to the house right before the storm had broke to coordinate the groups for when the storm would be over. He had in tow with him a group of new searchers, having arrived shortly before the rain ended, they were raring to go.

Faith was stunned to see Ty Davis and Jimmy Dougherty among the new group as they entered the office. There were also 3 others that she had never met but were wearing NYPD hats and vests. They also had a shepherd with them. She realized the 3 she didn't know were with search and rescue from NYPD!

"OH MY GOD! How did you...when...why..." she was at a loss for words.

"Hey to you too Faith! Jamie!" Jimmy said grinning at them sadly.

"To answer you questions in order, Commissioner, not God. By plane, last night and we didn't really have a choice." Ty grinned, then seeing her face quickly held up his hand in defense and added, "we volunteered Faith. The commissioner went ape when he realized that CJ is a Senators son, and another NYPD officer was missing down here and he hadn't sent anyone to help. So when they asked for volunteers, Jimmy and I made the short list and after we threatened everyone else we got on a plane and..." he stopped gesturing with his arm in a half circle.

"And these other guys volunteered too but they said Bosco has to pay them when they find him cause he's not important." Jimmy said grinning at the look on Jamie's face. Then as she realized he was joking she stepped up and surprised him by hugging him instead of hitting him.

"I knew you really cared!" she said teasing him quietly.

"SHUSH, don't spread that around!" he whispered in her hair.

Faith was still stunned at their arrival, "Have you eaten? They've plenty." she offered.

"Actually, yeah we have, that Jillian is one fine cook!" Ty rubbed his stomach. "But we Could use some coffee."

Jamie and Faith looked at each other and actually laughed for the first time in days, "THAT WE CAN DO!"

XXXX

When the searchers later were getting their instructions someone commented, "Man that storm was so bad my brother-in-law had to run for open water with his shrimp boat to keep from grounding it."

Immediately Sam froze. Bubba and Mac, CJ's friend and Brother-in-law shouted, "SHIT!" and looking at Sam they both started to speak.

"What the hell!"

"Where were our heads!"

"Oh GOD!"

"SON OF A B..."

Then Jake saw Sam go pale as he turned to Jake and shouted, 'RUNNING FOR OPEN WATER!!"

"Wha..." Jake asked. He still didn't know about CJ's racing, Sam and the others had kept their mouths quiet about that to save CJ's hide.

Bubba, Mac and Sam exchanged looks, Jake knew they were fixing to tell something they had on CJ by the expressions on their faces. "The boys 26 damn years old! What the hell are you protecting him for!" he exclaimed. "and What do you mean 'running for open water'? And don't explain what it really means cause I already know damn it! What does it mean for my SON!" he was practically yelling by the time he finished.

"WELL now Jake, don't go getting all worked up. I'll tell you. But I think we have to change our game plan here a bit. Widen the search and all." Sam was stalling, he didn't really want to take that ass whipping when Jake found out that he not only knew about CJ's racing but had helped with the modifications to CJ's bass boat, CJ might well be 26 but well....

Laurel looked exasperated and exclaimed, "HE WAS RACING, Jake. When he was 17. That's what they're hiding from you!" and as CJ's three cohorts turned to her stunned, "What, I already told you boys that I know everything that my kids have done! Don't look so surprised, all it takes is a good bribe or threat and you can find out anything about your kids!" and she looked pointedly at her son-in-law, who had the good sense to find something interesting to study on the ground in front of him. "NOW," she continued as Jake and the rest stood there with mouths agape, "what do you mean by, 'running for open water'."

"Well," Sam started himself avoiding Jakes stare, "whenever, uhum, uh, CJ was, well, you know," he paused, redfaced.

Jake helped him by quietly, too quietly for Sams piece of mind, suggested the word he might be looking for could be; "Racing?"

Sam suddenly found something on the search map to study as he continued, "well, yeah, I guess you could call it that, well anyway," as he caught the thunderclouds growing on Jakes face he swallowed hard, then, "when he was against a difficult, um, well, opponent, he would um..." he hesitated again, glancing sideways at Jake.

Jake stood looking at his oldest friend with his eyes half hooded and a look of 'oh we're gonna deal with this later' on his face that he spread around as he looked down at Bubba and Max, who decided they might just be in the market for another country to live it, "Run for open water?" Jake suggested, as if he was helping.

"Well, um, yeah." Sam was sweating and it didn't have much to do with the now rising heat and humidity.

"And you think that is what he did?" he questioned the three now. Jake thought he was about to stoke out he was so mad but he hid it, well almost, they knew him well enough to know that they were eventually going to be in deep shit but, now CJ's welfare was at the foremost of his concern.

"Well he NEVER did anything else! And he always WON!" Artie blurted out before he could stop himself, then, "well almost always..." he trailed off as they turned toward him with looks of 'STOP HELPING!'

Jake cut his eyes at Artie, then back at Sam, his eyebrows now raised, and waited.

Sam took a deep breath as he realized that his killing was being put off for later, "Yeah, Jake, I do."

He turned to the map and tracing a line from the camp to the nearest open water said, "This is where we need to start." Then he traced two other routes from where he knew CJ's favorite fishing spots were and after having marked a new grid on the map gave new directions to half of the searchers, whom he divided up into yet again three new groups.

Jamie, Faith, Mikey and the others from New York were divided amongst them and they set off to board the boats and get started.

As Sam had talked; everyone had witnessed the entire incident; two men exchanged looks. One raised his eyebrow to the other and opened his mouth slightly, but the other gave a small hand signal and they both having understood each others signaling turned back to Sam and his instructions.

As they were assigned to their search boats for the morning, Jamie walked to join her new party.

The two men she had drawn were the two who had exchanged looks and signals. They greeted her and after she had boarded and put her lifejacket on found her a place to sit and then joined the rest of the boats as they motored out of the landing area.

TBC...


	13. Vacation 13

**And on we go! Also any errors are completely my own idiot brain and not the result of a bad spellcheck, lmbo the errors I found in chapters 10 and 11 were all ME...duh moments there. ;)**

**Enjoy! M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 13

In the hours before dawn and the storm breaking:

Bosco kept falling asleep, though he tried to remain awake, worried about the rising water around them. He was freezing, was sure that hypothermia had set in sitting in this lake their hiding place was quickly becoming. When he had complained about it to CJ, CJ had agreed but had told him that it was 'exposure' and they wouldn't really freeze, but CJ didn't have to say that it could be just as bad, Bosco could feel that already. They were both shivering, and what with his teeth chattering he was sure that his face would cause him to die of pain before the cold got to him. They had huddled closer together, jokes put aside as they tried to conserve what body heat they could in the pouring rain and blowing wind. Even with all of that they still slept.

Bosco woke finally to find the wind had died down and now the rain was just a hard drizzle. Lifting his face from the first aid tackle box he had held in his lap; CJ had told him it was waterproof but he wasn't worried about it getting wet, he just didn't want it to float away in this water they were sitting in, besides it made a half decent pillow; he could see the day had finally come and looking around was amazed to find that they were still here.

He sat up straight and his eyes widened as he saw a doe deer stepping out from among the trees, it was high stepping in the water and as he watched a buck join her he froze. The deer looked as shocked as him at the water around them and at seeing two strange creatures before them. The buck raised his head high and sniffed the air, then lowering it he snorted and pawed the ground before him. Bosco wasn't sure but that didn't seem a good thing, he was about to elbow CJ awake when CJ whispered, "Don't move, don't even blink and just...be still," and cutting his eyes sideways at Bosco added, "Stop looking directly at him!"

Bosco immediately looked to the side and swallowing tried to still even his shivering to little success. He felt real vulnerable all of a sudden, as they had no place to go to and he doubted he could get up right now anyway, now as they watched without watching several more deer, all does and yearlings joined the buck as he watched them. He gave a loud snort and the other deer froze, waiting for the all clear or the hightail it sign from him. It was the tail end of rutting season and he was not looking for any competition or threats to his does.

Bosco had watched enough Discovery and Animal Planet to know that he and CJ were a toss up to the deer as to which they were, and he was about to pee his pants! Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes the buck decided they were neither and raising his head and giving them one last hard look slowly walked through the small clearing and off into the trees to the right of them. The rest of the deer followed shortly, a few stopping to nibble at the fresh foliage that had fallen from the trees during the storm.

Bosco wasn't sure what had been more beautiful, the deer themselves or seeing them finally disappear!

At last they saw the hindend of the last doe and dropping his head to his chest Bosco commented in relief, "Whew, damn, I thought for sure..."

CJ wearily turned his head to him and added, "Yeah, me too."

"We must be a pitiful site for him to dismiss us like that, didn't even consider us a danger to the fawns!" Bosco giggled.

CJ looked at him, "Did you just 'giggle'?"

Bosco's face was priceless at that moment as he gave a horrified look to CJ, then relief and exhaustion took hold and CJ joined him as he cracked up, "You know there's something really wrong here when we find almost getting stomped to death 'funny,'" Bosco laughed.

CJ was holding his head now in pain, "Maybe Sully IS right and we are deranged!", then added, "Oh god I need Tylenol! My head has been killing me for days now! I can't figure out why, I didn't hit it that hard. At least not like you!"

Bosco stopped laughing for a moment and looking at him in disbelief exclaimed, "CJ it's not how hard you hit it, you dope! It's lack of caffeine! You have been without coffee, that's what's causing your head to hurt! As much as you drink I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out!"

"NO, don't mention coffee!" CJ exclaimed pretending offense, "I've tried not to think about it!", then added, "You really think that's it?!"

Bosco just looked at him then shaking his head he decided he had sat in this damn water long enough and tried to get up. It took him a few tries to get to his feet but finally he made it, he was instantly dizzy and grabbed the tree to steady himself, he realized he was Very hungry and said, "Come on oh bright one, lets see if we can find that damn pole, I want to eat."

He started to look around in the three inches of water he was standing in as CJ squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't looking forward to this, "Moe," he quietly said.

"Yeah," Bosco was busy searching and didn't see the look on his face.

"Um, you noticed it rained, right?" CJ continued.

Bosco glanced up at him then went back to looking, "YEAH, CJ, so WHAT?"

"Umm," boy he was really hating this, "it flooded too."

"AND!" Bosco had stopped and was looking at him, "what!"

"Uhh, how you gonna cook the fish?" CJ finally asked.

Bosco looked at him like he was simple and very slowly and carefully said, "With..the..sterno..and..matches, C..J.."

CJ slowly shook his head and pointed to what he had seen as Bosco had started to search, Bosco followed his hand and, "SON OF A BITCH!!" he shouted as CJ flinched, the can of sterno that they had last used was upside down in the water, open. They had had to leave it out to cool off before putting it away and the storm had come up so swiftly and strong that CJ had forgotten it.

"YOU FORGOT TO PICK IT UP!!" Bosco yelled at him, "HOW...WHY?!"

"HEY, its not like I did it on purpose! You were unconscious and well, the storm came up so fast, I just had time to grab the other stuff!" Then holding up something that had been behind him, "I didn't forget the pole, though!"

He flinched back at Bosco took a step towards him a furious look on his face, then sighed in relief as he stopped and taking a deep breath, turned and walked off. CJ had thought for a moment there he might be in more danger from Moe than that buck!

Bosco stalked off furious, not so much at CJ, after all he did realize that CJ had been alone at the time, just pissed at the whole situation. Now he would go without food again. He HAD tried to eat the damn fish raw but had gone and thrown up and he knew now would not be any better. 'SHIT', he thought, then, "I'm sure glad its Friday, at least I think it's Friday. Maybe now someone will start looking for us, I might stand a chance of not starving to death after all.' Then he thought with wonder, and not for the first time, 'has my life really come to this? Pain, starvation and now COLD too!' He could think of worse things but it took some doing. "Could have rats or" he began and stopped as the largest damn Rat he had ever seen swam past him! It had huge yellow teeth and it turned its head to look at him before diving and disappearing beneath the dark water. Mouth gaping he looked up and exclaimed, "I ask for food and a boat for days and noooo, but I think rat ONCE and you send Ratzilla! What's up with that!" then he turned and quickly went back to CJ not wanting to see where Ratzilla was going to surface!

XXXX

CJ knew him well enough to know that he would come back calm. Bosco never stayed mad for long, it actually took quite a lot for him to really get mad to begin with, he mouthed off a lot and people took it for anger, but mostly it was just his way of dealing with stress. Plus he had sort of a problem with NOT saying exactly what he was thinking before he really thought about the results his words would bring. He had been like that from the first time CJ had met him and while he had changed in other ways, in that he hadn't. CJ having grown up in a mouthy family with an attitude, from a mouthy state with an attitude thought that most of what he said was harmless, even funny. Faith had once said, "CJ you must have a screw loose somewhere, maybe that's why you get along so well." She had added that it had to be what made them good partners cause he didn't get stressed out by Bosco's mouth or attitude.

CJ had told her "Faith everyone from Louisiana has to have a screw loose, it's in our constitution!"

She had cracked up at that, then added, "Well, then, Bosco must have lived there in another life." Bosco hadn't thought that funny at all.

He sat up higher on the tree root to get out of the water better and watched as it swirled past him draining out to the bayou. He knew it probably would be gone in a few hours and then they would just have o deal with mud, stinky mud, but just mud. He was contemplating taking his bandage off his arm to let some of it dry when Moe came banging through the trees, CJ hadn't seen him move that fast in days, well, except for last night of course. He looked pissed and a little shook up at the same time. "HEY what's up?" CJ asked.

"RATS that's what! HUGE FREAKING RATS!!" he exclaimed, continuing he added, "I ask the man upstairs for a boat to come along and for food and NO boat, and now raw food, but rats I get!"

"Rats? Out here? I don't think so..." CJ started, "well maybe I'm not sure, what did it look like!"

"HUGE! That's what! Must have been this damn big!" Moe held his hands two feet apart, "Don't look at me like that, I KNOW what I SAW!" he added as CJ began to smile.

"Moe," he said amused, "its not a rat, its a nutria, well technically it is a rodent we call nutria rat, but its not a RAT-RAT!"

"Excuse Me! CJ a rat is a rat!" he was not amused, "and that was one huge mother of a Rat!"

CJ saw that there was no talking him down from this one, "Okay, it was a RAT, but, its not a NEW YORK rat, its not dangerous."

He didn't add that kids here sometimes, if they could talk mom into it, kept them as pets and they even were used for food now, the meat being extremely lean. They were more like rabbits that rats but, he didn't think Moe could handle that right now. It would just add fuel to his fire.

Bosco frowned at him, "Looked dangerous to me! Bigger teeth than a horse!"

Then he suddenly changed tracks; something that sometimes drove CJ nuts, but right now was welcome; and pointing to his sling asked, "You want to check that or something? Need help?" and grabbing and opening the first aid box reached around to untie the knot at CJ's neck. After he had finished; the cuts had started to bleed again but not as bad as they had feared; he helped CJ to his feet and together they went out to the bank to warm up in the sun that was now coming out. It was hard to believe that it was after being such a nightmare of a night going to be a beautiful day. He hung the wet bandages on bushes to dry, then they stripped down to their boxers, CJ having overcome that hang-up and hung them up also. Finally taking their lifejackets off to dry them and themselves off they lay back against a couple of trees in the morning sun and bask like two seals. As their clothes and bandages dried they were soon asleep in the warmth of the late morning, exhaustion overtaking hunger for the moment.

Bosco began to dream.

_He was sitting on the bank of a bayou and watching the water when a boat came along, he became excited and getting to his feet saw that there were two men and a woman in it. _

_Then the scene changed and he was dreaming of the dark hared woman, she was coming towards him, and was happy to see him and laughing, but suddenly the two men from the boat stepped between them, one of them snatching her arm yanked her to him roughly. As he tried to yell at the guy to let her go, he found he couldn't make a sound. _

_Someone stepped up next to him and before he could react quickly moved around him and ran quickly towards the three. He realized it was CJ and tried to tell him to him to stop, as he saw one of the men turn with a gun in his hand._

_He began to moan in his sleep as he saw the woman scream out and he saw CJ turn back towards him holding his stomach, Bosco slowly looked down at CJ's hands to see huge amounts of blood pouring out from between his fingers, and then CJ slowly fell forward onto the ground._

_He was frozen in place, as he watched the woman struggle with the man who had her. There was no sound, but he could tell she was screaming. He struggled to go to her but couldn't lift even his hand. Then the man who had the gun turned towards her and stepping up to her put the gun to her head and as he pulled the trigger, Bosco 'heard/saw' her mouth to him "Remember, remember" then looking at him with all the love in the world she died as her face disappeared and the man holding her dropped her to the ground._

_He began to scream in horror at what he was witnessing but in his dream there was no sound. He fell to his knees, knowing that he had just lost something incredibly precious, but wasn't sure what, how or why. He looked down to see CJ looking up at him in pain, and as the man with the gun stepped up to him CJ said, "Remember." Bosco frowned down at him and tried to ask, "Remember what! THIS!", but couldn't speak._

_Bosco looked up and the man with the gun was standing before him, he was stunned to realize that he knew this man, had seen him before somewhere. And with CJ's and the dark hared woman's words echoing in his mind he saw the flash of exploding gunpowder from the gun and then he was awakened by CJ's voice calling out to him._

"MOE wake up, Moe, Bosco, wake up!" CJ had been startled awake by his screams and after realizing that he was having a dream was trying to wake him.

Bosco sat straight up, looking in wild eyed panic around him. He grabbed CJ by his good arm and

put his hand on CJ's stomach, checking him for a wound.

CJ pulled back and gave him a strange look as he asked, "What the hell; what ARE you doing?!"

As Bosco began to realize it was just a dream he closed his eyes a moment to gather himself and said, "Nothing, just a bad dream, sorry."

"Must have been a dozy!" CJ was still looking at him strange, "I don't know what it was about but if I was in it DON'T tell me, ok!"

Bosco looked at him and grinning a little said, "Deal."

The dream was already faded and he was a little embarrassed by his reaction to it, he had suffered from nightmares most of his life and didn't like to talk about them, CJ living with him now knew something about this so he didn't tease him about it.

"Hey you ready to get that arm wrapped back up and go fishing?" Bosco asked, he looked down at his hands as he realized they were still shaking, then brushing his palms down the front of his shorts to hide it, he climbed to his feet and went to grab the bandages that had dried in the now noon sun. After having rewrapped CJ's arm and side and his leg he grabbed the pole and went to the bank to fish.

As they sat there talking quietly about work and people they knew, their families and such, Bosco couldn't shake a sense of unease that he had had since waking earlier. He didn't believe in dreams and stuff, all his had always, mostly, the ones he could recall anyway, had been about his childhood and not good dreams either, so, he dismissed others who claimed to be able to see things in theirs that were 'warnings' and stuff. So, he dismissed the one he had earlier, not that he could recall much of it anyway.

"So," CJ was saying, "how long before you stop dangling Jamie out there and tell her what you want."

Bosco froze a moment his expression becoming dark as he slowly rolled his head in CJ's direction, "You know I could do you in and bury you out here, who would know, RIGHT!"

CJ just chuckled, but after a moment, "Well," he continued, "how long?"

Bosco closed his eyes as he wondered if he really could get away with it.

"WHY is it SO important to YOU!?" he asked fuming.

"I care about Jamie, that's why." CJ was looking at him very seriously, "If you're just playing her, which by the way I don't think you are, despite you little game at the party, then you need to stop! Because if you hurt her, I will kick your ass!" he had never sounded so serious about anything before and Bosco looked at him in surprise.

"You know, we keep having the same conversations CJ, can't you find something else to nag about!" he was still hedging.

CJ leaned over towards him, "I'll stop this 'conversation' as you call it when you answer me! And I don't NAG! I heard you the other night you know, when you said you wanted her to be waiting for you. So..."

Bosco rubbed his left hand across his forehead then down the side of his face and across his mouth as he realized in frustration that he was going to die out here and CJ was going to be the cause of his death, "Aright, already! If you must know, if its going to shut you Up, No, I'm not Playing her! I was just teasing her a little the other night, but I didn't do it to hurt her and from her reaction I don't believe I did. YES, I care about her, I think I even..." he paused swallowing, "no CJ I don't think, I KNOW, ok, I LOVE HER! Is that what you want to hear! Will you leave me alone about it now!"

CJ was grinning from ear to ear!

Bosco dropped his head grinning now himself as he realized it felt good to actually SAY it, then shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat as he saw CJ start to open his mouth, but CJ got his out before he could, "SO, what are your intentions?!"

Bosco finished with, "NOT ONE MORE WORD, CJ I'M WARNING YOU!"

Bosco looked at him in astonishment "What Are My INTENTIONS" he exclaimed and without warning, before CJ had time to react, punched him in the left arm, HARD!

The look on CJ's face as he yelled out and tried to grab his arm with his right hand without much success was very satisfying to Bosco who gave him a toothy smile and turned back to his fishing. "Damn, that felt GOOD!" he said.

Then as CJ cried out, "YOU HIT ME!"

Bosco sighed contentedly and remarked, "I warned you. I warned you almost three weeks ago, and nearly every damn day since, so take it like a man!"

CJ couldn't argue with the warning bit so he just glared at him and rolled his shoulder back and forth trying to get rid of the charley horse that Bosco had given him.

"WHOA, hey I think I got one!" Bosco called out excitedly as he pulled his catch in, then he got a wicked look on his face as the catfish dangled before them. "Hey, CJ, want to eat?" he asked with glee.

CJ not being stupid, his eyes widening, said, "Ok already, I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again!"

"HOW SORRY!" Bosco was getting into this punishment fun now, as the fish swayed back and forth on the line.

CJ's closed his left eye and grimacing, asked afraid of the answer, "How sorry do I need to be?"

"REAL SORRY!" Bosco dangled the fish at him again just out of reach, "Um, gonna be real tasty I'm sure!"

CJ sighed knowing he was not going to win this one and his face set in resignation said, "I'm so sorry that I'll...do...your...paperwork...for..." and he paused waiting for the ax to fall.

Bosco held up two fingers.

"Two weeks..." CJ said somewhat hopefully, hope that was dashed at Boscos grinning and slow shake of the head, "months."

Bosco nodded smiling at him in deranged, CJ was sure, happiness.

"Ok, OK, I'll do your paperwork for...two months!" he said hopeless now in this regard.

"Good, now let me just clean this for you and then you can eat!" Bosco was so cheerful that CJ was glad they didn't have any poison in that kit cause he might be tempted....

TBC...


	14. Vacation 14

**And on and on...lol**

**Enjoy! M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 14

Three hours had passed since Jamie and Faith and the rest had started their search for the morning. The rule wasfour hours searching and return to 'camp' for the next group to go out and for time to rest up. It had gone much the same as before, nothing plus nothing finding nothing. Not everyone had been sent into the new search area so Faith was a little frustrated with her area. The men she was paired with today were Jamies first pair. No they didn't say much but they were pleasant, Faith was growing anxious about the speed they were traveling and it was beginning to show.

"Miss Faith, don't you worry. I know you think we're slow but this is how it needs to be done." one of the men said. She smiled at him and answered him with, "I know Jacob I just really want to find them, you know." He nodded to her and they went back to silent scrutiny of the banks and water. She had time to think about how Bosco and CJ had affected her life, and she had to smile.

It sure had been a roller coaster ride with Bos that was for sure, it had been a long time since she had thought about their first years together as partners. He had actually had ideals, still did truth be told, really did think that he could change things if he could get enough 'bad guys' off the street. He had finally realized that he needed to help change things on a different level first and she was real proud of him for getting involved with the children's shelter.

She had been to see what he did and had gotten Fred and Emily involved after she had. Charlie was still a little young but he had expressed an interest to help too. So now they all took turns volunteering to help, though she never in a million years would have pictured Bosco with a child on his shoulders playing piggyback basketball, but there he was, doing just that.

But their first years together hadn't been easy. She had ideals to, wanted to change the world for Her kids, she had with Fred's help done that but the change had come from inside the family, not out. She remembered one incident that had made her think that she would quit if she had to work with him any longer, she smiled at the memory now but she hadn't been smiling then.

_"FAITH, HE WENT IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Bosco was yelling at her and he took off after the carjacker they had cornered in the warehouse office._

_"BOSCO WAIT FOR BACKUP", hell it seemed that had become a mantra in her dealings with him! But as usual he was already gone and leaving her to pick up the pieces wherever they would fall. Climbing through the window after them, as the door was locked, Faith saw the tail of him turn the corner and he was off and running. 'You know now that I think about it that was how I usually saw him!' she mentally laughed._

_Following, she had recently given up calling to him to stop, now she just followed and tried not to get shot, she ran around the corner of the office to come upon him laying flat on his back in the hallway. She skidded to a halt, 'had he been shot?', she hadn't heard a gunshot! Looking quickly around to see if the perp was still there she saw him standing a few feet away his hands over his mouth, he looked at her with huge eyes and then turned and before she could do anything ran down the hall, she was torn between giving chase and staying with her partner. She chose Bosco, he was very still and his eyes were closed as she knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. It was steady if fast, then she checked to see if he was breathing, he was, it was shallow but he was breathing. _

_She then pulled his shirt away from his belt to check for a wound, even though she saw no holes in his shirt she took no chances as she ran her hand across his stomach and chest and then not finding anything she lifted him to roll him and check him for a wound to his back, still nothing. Then she was perplexed, if he wasn't shot then what was wrong?_

_She then ran her hands through his hair which at the time was longer and found a large bump on his head at the back, but checking her hands she found no blood. She saw his cheek twitch, then his lip corner twitched but he didn't move otherwise. Suddenly she was suspicious of his 'injured self'._

_"Bosco if you're faking you're going to need an ambulance, I swear to heaven!" she said low and seriously, then feeling bad for doubting him as he still didn't respond, "Bos I'm sorry. Help is coming, ok, hang on." There was no answer, not even a twitch as she got on her radio to call for a bus; she had already called for backup, then she waited anxiously until they arrived._

_At the hospital he was taken to an examination room and after a few minutes the doctor came out to talk to her. "Officer", he asked, he would turn out to be one of Bosco's biggest supporters but that was much later, "I'm Dr. Thomas." _

_"What's wrong with him Dr.?" she asked worried. _

_"Well from what I can tell, he was knocked out, with what I would like to know, do you have any idea?" Faith shook her head no as he continued, "He's not awake yet but, we're going to send him up for x-rays to see if he fractured anything. If not we might do a CAT scan but right now we just need to get the x-rays. You should call his family and let them know he's here. It could be awhile before he wakes, its a pretty good size bump."_

_She had thanked him and gone to call the house to get them to locate his family. At that time she didn't even know who to call for him!_

_She waited and soon a woman who looked a lot younger than what she had thought she would showed up. That was the first time she met Rose. She had been drinking and she was a bit loud. Faith remembered thinking, 'OH LORD, this could explain some things!' but she had smiled at her and introduced herself as his partner as the nurse went to tell Dr. Thomas that Mrs. Boscorelli was here._

_She had actually found Rose to be charming if loud and then Dr. Thomas had come out and explained that the x-ray hadn't shown a fracture but he still was out of it. He had taken Rose in to see him and as she turned to go back to wait she spotted Officer Sullivan, now she called him 'Sully' coming in with their perp._

_She quickly walked up to them, "Sullivan! Where did you catch him?"_

_"Hey Yokas, oh he was walking as pretty as you please down the street two blocks west of the warehouse! Didn't put up much of a fight but he does have a shiner now!" he laughed, then, "How's Boscorelli, heard this guy clocked him?"_

_Faith just looked at the guy Sully had in custody with murder in her eyes, then she said, "Don't know, he's still out. Dr.'s waiting for some test results."_

_"He's still out!" Sully asked concerned now._

_"Yeah, at least, I think so." she answered him still giving the perp the evil eye._

_She stepped closer to him, "You better hope he's ok cause if he's not..."_

_"HEY officer, I din't do notin to him! He was running and then bam he was dwn!" the guy exclaimed, "Feet went flying and he was dwn! You come around da corner and I took off! You know I wern't nowhare near him, hiccup!" Faith was stunned to realize that he was DRUNK! "Made me drop my crown bottle too!" he wasn't stinking drunk but he WAS drunk._

_"Drop your bottle; where? You didn't have a bottle!" Faith looked at Sully then back at the guy, "ARE you telling me you hit him with a BOTTLE of CROWN!"_

_The guy looked sheepish, then he brightened and laughed, "Gave him a real Crowning!"_

_Sully burst out laughing before he could stop himself, then he stopped just as quickly at the look on Faiths face. She stepped forward and before Sully could stop her kneed the perp in the groin, before turning and stalking off. She went to the exam room and knocking was received by a nurse. "Can I help you officer?"_

_"Yeah, you can tell Dr. Thomas that my partner was hit in the head by a bottle of booze." then she turned and walking back to the lounge found a seat to wait. A little while later Sully came to join her. He was waiting for his 'patient' to be released for transport but Faith had delayed that a bit._

_"You ok," he asked, "want some coffee?"_

_"I'm ok," she answered, "and no thanks, I had enough today."_

_"Doc come out yet?" he asked._

_"No." she said, "hey Sullivan, sorry about that back there."_

_"No problem Yokas and call me Sully." he assured her._

_"Sure Sully, and call me Faith." she offered._

_"Ok, Faith." he smiled._

_They had sat in silence waiting before Rose had come out and told Faith that Bosco, Maurice as she called him had woken up but he would be staying the night as per Dr. Thomas's orders, and that Dr. Thomas was telling him now. Just as she was saying this a loud voice could be heard from the room, "OH HELL NO! WHERE ARE MY DAMN PANTS!!" Faith recognized that yell. "SOMEBODY BETTER BRING ME MY PANTS CAUSE I AIN'T STAYING HERE!!" he continued._

_Rose had stepped away in shock at his voice and Sully and Faith had stood up, just as they started for the room the door came flying open as he didn't even wait for the automatic door he just pushed with both hands and out came Bosco sans pants._

_"FINE!!" he roared, "I'LL LEAVE LIKE THIS!!" _

_He only had his socks and the hospital gown on and he was making a quick escape through the corridor to the exit. Dr. Thomas and a nurse were right behind him and Dr. Thomas was trying to talk him into staying, with zero success, he made it to ambulance ramp before they caught up with him. Bosco was standing with his back to them and Faith clapped her hand over her mouth and turned her face from the sight and tried to keep from laughing. The back of the gown was flying in the breeze and she saw that the nurses had been quite efficient in their removal of his garments._

_Sully was also looking away and laughing, but Rose stood there with her hands on her hips and though she was laughing called out, "Maurice! Have you lost your mind! Baby you need to stay here and let them treat you!" then she couldn't help it and gesturing with her hand at his backside, "Boy, have you realized your naked back here?" _

_He whirled around grabbing the gown closed and yelled, "MA!"_

_Then he spotted Faith; now most people would have at least been a little embarrassed, right?, well not him, "FAITH, LETS GO!!" and when she turned back to him and tried to reason with him he marched back to stand several feet from her and hollered, "I SAID LETS GO!! WHERE'S THE KEYS!! I'M DRIVING!!", as he checked her belt looking to see if she had them, she did and upon spotting them he lunged forward and snatched them off before he whipped around and took off out the door into the parking lot._

_"BOSCO!! I'm NOT riding with you! You have to STAY here!" Faith yelled at him, and Sully added, "STOP!! You idiot you can't drive!" _

_But as usual there was no stopping him and he yelled back at Faith, "FINE, don't, NO I'M NOT" and added "THEN RIDE WITH SULLIVAN!" and to Sully, "BITE ME SULLIVAN!"_

_She tried to catch him but he was faster as usual and before she reached the RMP he had started it and slamming the door threw it in gear and hauled ass out of there leaving her gaping at him. She turned back to Sully and Rose, and Sully said, "There's something really wrong with that boy!" It was the first time but was by far not the last time he would utter those famous words about Bosco._

_She had been so mad at Bosco she could have easily shot him. As they got back to the house, Faith saw their RMP parked at an angle in its spot and he was nowhere in sight._

_When she went inside, the desk Sgt. was yelling at someone to go get Boscorelli's ass back here! She crept by hoping he wouldn't see her and failed, "YOKAS, what the hell is he doing here and where have you been!"_

_"UH Sarge, he uh left against Dr.'s orders and I uh, well, he, I mean." she stopped not sure where to go with this story._

_The Sgt. saw the look on Sully's face and his eyes got huge and his face redder than it already was. "DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT OFFICER DROVE HIMSELF HERE LIKE THAT! AFTER HAVING BEEN UNCONSCIOUS!! NAKED!! IN MY RMP!!!"_

_Faith felt like a deer in headlights and Sully didn't help when he started laughing, "Well, Sarge its not like we had a choice," he cheerfully added, "Boscorelli just kind of sailed with the wind out of there and no one really wanted to get in his way..." he had to stop he was laughing so hard._

_"YEAH I SAW HOW HE WAS SAILING SULLIVAN!!! FLAPPING IN THE WIND IS MORE LIKE IT, SOMEBODY GET HIS ASS BACK HERE!! BUT, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON HIM FIRST!!" he yelled again and then turned back to his desk. The other officers around them were cracking up at Faiths expense and she stalked off to beat her partner senseless._

_As usual Bosco had come out smelling like a rose, the Dr. had told the Sergeant that his head injury had caused his behavior and they gave the little shit a week off with pay! She had decided to change partners or quit but Fred of all people had talked her out of it, he and Bosco had become friends over beer and ball and so she had stayed._

_But she knew his behavior had more to do with his headstrong take on anyone attitude than anything else. Of course, she did soon realize that he had a real fear of hospitals, and the events of the past year or so had played themselves out to a better explanation but, oh well. He had finally turned out to be a great partner, even if she threatened to kill him at least once a week._

Her thoughts turned to CJ then:

_CJ on the other hand had been a great partner from the beginning, of course he was just as headstrong it was just that he just had more common sense. They hadn't really had many trying moments while she had been partnered with him but, he had proven himself when she had almost been thrown off the roof of an abandoned building last year._

_Following a guy who had snatched the till from a paper kiosk they had come out on the roof and at first she had thought he must have jumped across to another building. She and CJ had looked around for him and then Faith stepped to the ledge to check out the building next to this one. That's when he jumped out from behind the pipe and grabbed her, she thought for sure she was going over and was fighting him, and losing, when CJ grabbed him from behind and slung them both away from the ledge. Faith fell rolling and ended up on her hands and knees. _

_CJ and the guy were fighting and the guy got in a left hook and CJ went down next to him, not out but still stunned. The guy jumped up and grabbed CJ's ankle and started trying to drag him to the ledge. Faith came to a straight kneeling position and drew her gun, "STOP!" she shouted, "Let him go or I will shoot you in the head!" She already had 'lost' one partner to illness this year and she'd be damn if she 'lost' another to being dropped off a ROOF!_

_He hesitated and when he did CJ brought up his other foot and kicked the living dirt out of the guy in the face. He fell backwards and CJ and Faith both jumped on him at the same time, they dragged him far away from the ledge and as they knelt there and 'cuffed and stuffed' him, as CJ was fond of saying, she looked at him, grinning and breathing hard and said, "Thanks partner, I never learned how to fly!"_

_CJ started grinning and nodding said, "Yeah me neither, Thanks back at ya partner."_

_Then he looked around him and said, "Hey Faith, you think when we bring him in we have time a fresh pot of coffee?"_

_She had rolled her eyes at him and said, "How can I say no to my hero!" Then hauling the perp to his feet they left the roof the safe way and went to make CJ's coffee stop, known otherwise to the rest of the Units as 'bringing the perp in'._

Faith was startled from her thoughts when Jacob said, "Well that's it time to go in now." He looked at her sorrowfully, "I'm real sorry Miss Faith, I was hoping to find them this trip."

Faith glancing at him nodded, and smiling sadly said, "Me to Jacob, me too."

TBC...


	15. Vacation 15

**And on...**

**Enjoy! M.**

**VACATION  
BY M**

Chapter 15

Mikey had been pacing up and down the wharf trying to decide what to do about having to wait for anothertwo hours until he could go out again. Also, Jamie and her search party hadn't come back yet and no one could reach them on the radio. NOW they had two groups to worry about, Bosco, CJ and now Jamie, he was really frustrated with what he saw as hesitation to go after her.

Faith had gone to call Fred he guessed and Laurel and Jake were discussing if they should send someone out for Jamie's party or just wait awhile. Mikey was ready to just do it but he knew without someone else with him he would just end up lost or missing too. He stopped pacing and turned to see Faith and Ty Davis approaching, by the looks on their faces he knew that no one had heard yet from Jamie.

"Hey man, brought you something to eat." Mikey saw that Ty was holding out a bowl of that rice stuff from last night.

Mikey hadn't really been impressed with it, and he shook his head, "No thanks, Ty, I'm not hungry."

"Mikey, you want something else? Some folks brought other food a while ago. I could fix you something?" Faith offered, it was obvious he was on the edge and she knew he needed a distraction.

He looked at her for a long moment, then, sighing, "I couldn't eat right now, but thanks anyway." She nodded and excused herself to go talk to Laurel.

Mikey and Ty stood in silence, Ty deciding to eat the Jambalaya himself commented, "Hey, this is good, sure you don't want any?" Mikey just looked at him and shook his head no. "Suit yourself man, I'm starving!" he said as he sat on the edge of the wharf and dangling his legs over dug in. Mikey stood watching him for a moment and then sat down next to him. "Sure is a pretty place, huh?" Ty commented between bites.

"Yeah, I guess so. If you like water, trees and whatever that gray stuff is hanging from them. Me I'd just as soon be back in New York." Mikey said sadly.

Ty looked at him, "Mike, we're going to find him, you know that right?"

Mikey's face suddenly set with anger and he said loudly, "YEAH TY THAT'S WHAT EVERYBODY KEEPS SAYING, BUT I DON'T SEE ANYONE GETTING FOUND!! JUST MORE LOST!!" Then jumping to his feet he took off down the wharf.

"MIKEY WAIT, MAN!" Ty yelled after him. Jimmy was heading their way when Mikey brushed roughly past him.

"WOW, where's he off to!!" he asked Ty as they watched him cross the parking lot and disappear around the building, "Should we go after him?"

Ty looked at him and shaking his head said, "No, just leave him alone. He's just upset that it's taking so long to find Bosco."

Jimmy looked at Ty in surprise, "Has he actually looked at a MAP of this place! Hell Ty it could take weeks or even months to find someone here, if at all!" Faith had walked up about that time and she stopped dead at his words, Ty had seen her coming but hadn't been able to shush him in time, Jimmy saw the look on his face and turning and seeing Faith said, "Oh god, Faith, I'm sorry! Me and my big mouth! Just forget what I said, ok?"

Faith swallowed hard and blinking back tears looked straight at him and said, "Forgotten already Jimmy, but, you should know, he has looked at the MAP and that's why Mikey is upset, he knows, ok," her voice cracking, "we all know, even with the planes, and helicopters and boats we might NEVER find them. At least not until it's to late," she paused, then, "if it's not already," then she looked at Ty, "Jake wants to have a meeting, he'd like it if you were there." And she turned and walked away brushing the tears away from her eyes.

Jimmy looked at Ty, "Man, the next time you hear me doing that, just push me in the bayou, ok!?"

"You got it." Ty responded as they followed Faith back to the group.

XXXX

Jamie was getting frustrated with these two morons she had been put with. It was well over 5 1/2 hours now and they still weren't ready to go in. It wasn't that she didn't want to keep looking, she just didn't want to waste everyone else's time if they came looking for them.

Orlan, the driver was the most annoying of the two. He kept saying that the radio wasn't working, but Jamie had seen him using it before they left the wharf so she kept asking him to try it. "OK, try one more time, we have to let them know we're ok!" she said for the hundredth time today.

"LOOK, LADY, I already told you, the damn things busted!" he was getting really pissed now, he had tried to not have to take ANYONE with them today but she hadn't taken no for an answer. Now they were trying to find that damn bayou where the explosion had happened and she was making him crazy.

"EXCUSE ME? You don't have to be rude!" she exclaimed, shocked, he just gave her a dark look and suddenly feeling really alone she turned to see his friend, Vance giving her an equally dark look. Jamie not being stupid smiled at him and turning, smiled at Orlan and said, "Sorry, I'm just a little edgy I guess." then she turned to look out over the water.

The men exchanged looks and Orlan replied, "Hey that's ok, we all are I guess." not taking his eyes off Vance.

Vance said, "Just a little while longer, mamn and if we don't find anything we'll go back in, I promise, ok?" looking at her intently. Jamie looked back at him smiling to thank him and her smile froze as she saw the hardness in his eyes and face that belied his gentle words.

A chill went up her spine and suddenly she KNEW that these men were not out here searching for Maurice and CJ to rescue them, but she kept her smile and said quietly, "Thank you." She turned back to the water, her hands, trembling slightly, now squeezed between her knees to hide them, and tried to think, she now knew that there was NOTHING wrong with the radio, and she was afraid, both for herself and for Maurice and CJ, 'Were these the men who did it?' she wondered, 'or had they been sent by the ones who did?' It didn't matter she realized, they meant harm whoever they were. Then another thought entered her mind, 'If they're looking for them....' her eyes widened as that thought completed, 'then they must think they're alive!' and she began to try to think of a way to get to that radio.

TBC...


	16. Vacation 16

**and on, lol, I know, I'm a posting madwoman, but this story is already written and I already know what is going to happen becasue it IS already written, and it got reviews on another site....not that I wouldn't LOVE to see more here too, lol. So, thanks Arod and Third55 and SSS, love you guys lots, for taking the time even though I know two of you already read this elsewhere, to review. It means alot to me.**

**Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 16

CJ sat against the tree, daydreaming, mostly about no mosquitoes, and lots of cold beer, and adding some of his moms cooking and he was a happy little daydreamer. He knew that his fever was back and his arm was screaming at him in pain again, he was feeling weak as a kitten and he was drifting, imagining himself back home before the trip from hell had started and suddenly a conversation he had had with his sister Randie came to him:

_"CJ, I'm worried, Vance seems to be getting in a lot more trouble lately. Do you think you could talk to him", she asked._

_"Randie, I already talked to him for Max last year about the stuff he was involved with then, what's he up to now?" he had asked._

_She had looked at him and said quietly, "Max thinks he's into drugs now."_

_CJ remembered looking over at Vance stunned._

_"DRUGS!" he whispered loudly._

_"SHUSH!! CJ you can't whisper, I don't know why you try!" she said quietly._

_"Drugs? Is Max sure?" he knew that Vance could be a handful but he had never really been that type. Vance was Max's younger brother, he was twenty-six like CJ but still didn't know what to do with his life and also had been a friend of his when they were in school, not real close but still friends. She just nodded, "Man," he said shocked, "has Max talked to his dad about it?"_

_"OF COURSE NOT, CJ! How is he going to tell the Sheriff that his son is a druggie, or dealer! At least not without proof!" she exclaimed, "Just talk to him will you!" she pleaded, "he's always listened to you."_

_"WELL, obviously NOT!" he said back, "He didn't listen last year or else he wouldn't be doing DRUGS!" She had just raised her eyebrows at him and frowned at the same time, rolling his eyes in defeat he said, "OK, OK already sis, I'll talk to him. BUT, after the fishing trip, OK!"_

_She smiled and lifting a plate she said, "I brought you a piece of Pecan Pie as a bribe!" He wished he had eaten that pie now!_

_Then dismissing that memory, he remembered his mother trying to teach Bosco to Cajun two-step. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while. Bosco had tried to get away from her with a polite excuse of going to get a drink, but, she had grabbed him by the back of his belt and drug him out on the dance floor that had been set up earlier in the day. He kept watching his feet and she kept using his own knuckles to lift his chin to stop him as they held hands to dance._

_He knew that a lot of the bravado front that Bosco wore was to hide his real shyness and getting up in front of a bunch of total strangers to learn how to dance....CJ remembered being tortured the same way as a child and he had a lot of sympathy for him as he remembered his own knuckles under his own chin._

_His mother could be ruthless. She thought that everyone could dance and was out to show the world how, though it was one thing to watch her doing it to his younger family members, to watch her doing it to a 35 year old NYPD cop was too damn funny, finally though Bosco caught on and then the tables turned._

_He grabbed her suddenly when the music finally changed and to her obvious surprise had dipped her and then whirled her around and for the next few songs showed her that he could dance after all! The look on his mothers face had been priceless! When, letting her hands go and bending his knees, he slid down in front of her almost to the floor and then back up in a kind of 'dirty dancing' move, she had with her mouth open in shocked laughter tried to declare surrender and leave the floor but he grabbed her jeans belt loop and pulled her back to him, only letting her go after the song ended! CJ and his dad had roared with laughter!_

_Afterward she slapped him on his arm and exclaimed, "You lied! You told me you couldn't dance!"_

_He grinned at her, "NO I said I didn't know how to CAJUN dance, I never said I couldn't dance at all!" CJ had been tickled because his mother was seldom caught off guard and he loved it when she was, she was so funny! _

He was chuckling quietly at the memory then sighed, "hope I get to see that again."

"See what again," Bosco asked clearing his throat. CJ hadn't realized that he was awake.

"Oh nothing really, just my moms face when you pulled that 'dirty dancing' move on her." he smiled, he heard Moe chuckling quietly, then clearing his throat again. He also thought he heard congestion as he talked, CJ adding, "I thought she was gonna have a cow! The look on her face, man!" he added.

"Yeah, me too," Bosco smirked, "Thought for a moment I had gone to far, but you know payback was due, I was in some serious fear for my life when she was flirting so hot and heavy; saw your dad coming and thought I would end up in that boiling pot with those crawfish!" he chuckled, as CJ laughed outloud, adding, "Besides she got me back the next morning, waking me up so early!" Then he coughed.

"HEY, you know I forgot that! Didn't realize that I had you to blame until just now!" CJ exclaimed grinning.

"Don't worry, you got me back, you brought me out here to this wonderful paradise!" Bosco teased.

"Yeah well next time I think I'll just let you go back to bed." CJ laughed quietly.

Bosco cleared his throat again, but it didn't help, it was still raw and he was having trouble taking a deep breath now, 'Great,' he thought, 'not enough with all the rest, now I get pneumonia on top!' not realizing how close he really was to that as he coughed again.

CJ though occasionally still coughing from his chest wound had avoided real illness so far, he rolled his head toward Bosco and was shocked to see how pale he had become since this morning. Frowning at him in concern he asked, "Are you getting sick!?"

Bosco looked over at him weakly, "Yeah, maybe."

"Take some of that aspirin. Keep the fever down." CJ suggested.

"Can't, they're gone. Took the last this morning." he said.

"YOU TOOK 60 aspirin! ALREADY!" CJ said shocked.

"NO, you dope! It only had a few in it to start!" Bosco said coughing again.

"Oh", CJ answered, "sorry, where's the water? Any left?" CJ asked.

"No, we drank the last this morning and the jug I cut open disappeared last night in the storm." he answered, then there was silence as they each contemplated the alternatives to quench thirst.

A few minutes later, "We'll have to drink the bayou water. Think it's safe enough to drink?" CJ asked curiously, when there was no answer, CJ looked over to see Bosco looking at him or rather cutting his eyes at him with a 'your kidding right' look on his face.

"CJ, not no but HELL NO! Fish pee in it! NOT TO mention that RAT!!" he exclaimed, then he was taken over by a coughing fit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the 'RAT'." CJ said disappointed.

Bosco just looked at him as he coughed and then rolling his eyes sat back to rest, more silence then after a few more minutes passed, "Maybe the Nutria didn't pee in it?" CJ said hopefully, he was dying for a drink of something and even dirty bayou water was sounding good right now. They had only had the two gallons of fresh water and with what they had drunk and washed wounds with and what CJ had caused Bosco to spill, it was gone two days before it should have been. He looked over at Bosco when he didn't answer him and found him looking up at the sky completely ignoring him.

Soon though they would have more to worry about than storms and no water.

Real Soon...

**TBC...**


	17. Vacation 17

**And on...**

**Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**Chapter 17**

It was now 4:00pm and Jamie, Vance and Orlan still were not back, Jake had decided to send a helicopter over their search area to see if they had broken down. It had already reported back that they were nowhere to be seen, "OK people now we have a search group officially missing. We need volunteers to look for them now. We don't have any idea where, if, they left their section that is, so it will be divided up into two searches. One where they were suppose to be and one random in the general area they were headed." he explained, "Who volunteers?"

Immediately Faith and Ty raised their hands, Mikey and Jimmy decided to keep looking for Bosco and CJ, that way they felt all bases were covered. Several others volunteered and Jake pointed out a few to join Faith and Ty, they would be separated but in the same general area. By chance both Mikey and Jimmy were assigned to boats that would also be within a few miles of them.

Jake had recently authorized, or rather the sheriff had, for anyone in law enforcement to carry their sidearm and that included Faith and TY. They had received special permission to do so from the State Police and had been given loaners. He did it more for piece of mind as he and the Sheriff had decided that the drug dealers might also be out looking for the wreckage with all the publicity involved and with this being Friday a lot more boats would be out there that had nothing to do with the search, so it would be harder to tell if they were good guys or not. Plus some idiot at the jail had allowed Tollier the braggart from the bar to speak to his lawyer!

As they headed out, Faith found herself paired with the chatty cathy couple again, 'this day just keeps getting worse and worse' she thought. As the boats moved quickly over the water, they were all lulled by the sound of the motors as they whirred through the green waters, and by the hot September sun above. Faith was grateful for the breeze that was created by the moving boat because it was already turning out to be a hot afternoon. And as long as the boat was moving she could pretend she couldn't hear Mr. and Mrs. Chatty.

Ty was luckier, he was put with Bubba and Artie and they had ridden in silence with the guys pointing out fishing spots and a deer along the bank. He had ridden with Faiths pair that morning and was real glad he hadn't gotten paired with them again.

Jimmy was with the two old guys and he had tried talking to them but soon gave up. They were either intent on the search or didn't want to talk. He was looking off and studying the landscape as they rode, he was impressed. He had been down here many years ago on a hunting trip, well not this far south but he still thought it was great. Wished it was in different circumstances though.

As they separated at forks in the bayous it became quieter and soon they were down to just them. Ty's crew were soon moving down a new section of bayou that would lead them to Jamie, but for now they were just cruising not knowing what they were all in for. The others were slowing to search banks for signs of the missing and wreckage.

XXXX

Back at the landing:

Sheriff Laurence, Max and Vance's dad had shown up finally. He had been across the parish looking into how he could legally keep this Tollier in jail. He had been overheard talking in a bar but without any real proof it was getting harder to hold him. He also was fighting a lawyer who wanted to see him, again. They were already threatening a lawsuit for unlawful imprisonment and denial of rights.

Sheriff Laurence was working on keeping that from happening when he had received the call that now Vance and that Orlan he hung with were missing and they had that woman from New York with them.

He had dropped what he was doing and had headed out to see about his youngest son when he received work that Tollier was willing to talk, the sheriff had walked out of that meeting feeling like an old man.

Tollier had not only told him that Vance was involved but that he had actually been the one who had fired the gun that caused the explosion. His lawyer had advised him to talk to avoid the death penalty, as he claimed not to be the one who had fired the gun, he was looking for a deal.

Jake and Laurel were some of his oldest friends and though Tollier had convinced him beyond a doubt through the information he gave Laurence that his own son was involved he didn't know how he would tell them that that same conversation also convinced him that CJ was dead.

One of the few real friends that Vance had he had probably killed and now he was worried that Vance and the jackass he ran with had done something to the woman from New York and for the first time in his career he wished he wasn't sheriff.

While the rest of his children were good people, Vance had always been troubled, but, nothing would have convinced him until that conversation with Tollier that his son was capable of killing his friend.

Now as he slowly climbed out of his car, his deputy and he having ridden in silence, the deputy held his door for him, the sheriffs face was ashen and he looked to his deputy like an old man, not the tough sheriff he knew him to be.

XXXX

Jake had seen the sheriff's car approaching with lights and had walked to tell him that they still hadn't heard from Vance when he saw Penn Laurences face. Fear seized his heart and as Penn came around the car to him he was shaking his head no.

"Penn? Penn don't you tell me my boys..." he started and stopped short of what he was thinking now.

Penn Laurence looked up at Jake and tears in his eyes said, "Jake, Jake I'm so sorry, Oh GOD Jake, I'm so sorry!..." and he stopped unable to continue crying openly now.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO!" Jake slowly bent over his face in his hands and the deputy went to him but Jake shoved him off, turned and put his hands on the hood of the engine his head hanging, his shoulders hunched, "Tell me." was all he said next as he waited, And as Penn slowly told Jake what he knew and finally that Vance was the one who did it Jake raised his head to look at his friend in disbelief, "Vance..." he said in quiet awe tears flowing freely now, "Vance did thi..." Not his best friend's, next to Sam, son, NOT Vance.

Then as he saw Penn's face crumble he was remembering Vance and CJ running up and down the stairs playing football in the house, while Laurel chased them threatening to skin them if they broke anything, no not Vance, not his son's childhood friend a boy he loved like his own, "Oh my god Laurel," and he turned quickly to see her coming fast as she came out of the office, "damn, someone must have told her you were here."

He quickly pulled himself together and as she reached them, she asked, "You heard something! What is it," as she looked between them, "Jake, Penn?" Penn couldn't look her in the face and Jake was reaching for her, then the looks on their faces registered with her and she started to back away shaking her head and holding her hands out of Jakes reach.

"Sweetheart, he confessed, he...he...said..." Jake couldn't continue, the look on her face was breaking his heart, he had loved her from the day he met her and he knew this would crush her.

Her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised she looked at Penn then at Jake and backing away faster, "NO, NO NO, Jake?! HE'S NOT DEAD!!! DON'T YOU TELL ME MY BABY'S DEAD!!! DON'T YOU SAY IT JAKE!!!"

Her husband was reaching for her his face a mask of grief now and she jerked away from him and turning from them both and what they wanted to tell her, ran. But she didn't run away from them or the news, she ran to her car and pulling the keys from her jeans pocket she jumped in and starting the engine she slammed the door and putting it into gear she roared off.

Jake was running toward the car when he realized what she was doing and yelling "Laurel, stop! Where are you going? Laurel!" But she was gone leaving a cloud of dust behind her. The troopers who were assigned to her came running up and Jake told them to get the car they were going after her. They jumped in and took off after her but in her Thunderbird they were left behind before they started. She had a two minute head start and it quickly increased.

Jake had an idea where she was going, and while he didn't tell the troopers, he was hoping that the folks on the other end of her drive were ready for the Hurricane that was Laurel.

XXXX

Twenty five minutes later, Laurel's thunderbird screamed to a halt and she jumped out running for the door, the deputy at the desk saw her coming and at first didn't recognize her, but when he did and saw the look on her face he knew they were all in deep shit.

Laurel burst through the glass doors and they banged open startling the others in the entrance. She didn't even acknowledge them as she sailed past the desk and slammed through the door to the lockup that the deputy wisely buzzed open 'before' she could tell him to. He had known her for a long time and he was a smart man, he knew when to stay out of the way. He also knew what the Sheriff did and he secretly hoped she would get what she wanted. Following her at a safe distance he nodded to the next deputy to open the door to the cell where Tollier was.

As the door to his cell opened Tollier looked up to see a beautiful but enraged woman standing before him her hands on her hips.

"You son-of-a-bitch! DID you KILL my SON?!" she didn't yell, in fact she spoke low, but she was so angry she just soon have screamed.

Tollier realized who was standing before him and he was in fear suddenly for his life.

He didn't answer her, just looked behind her for the deputy to save him. He was there but he had turned his back. Tolliers eyes grew large when he realized that there was no help coming.

"I'm only going to ask you once." she added as he sat there stunned, "and then I'm going to take this deputies gun and shoot you if I don't get an answer!" He knew she meant it.

Tollier was shaking as he said, "Not me, I was there, but I didn't do it, I swear!"

Laurel squinted her eyes as she studied him and seeing he was telling the truth asked, "Then who did!?" He looked at her then was distracted by someone coming up behind her.

It was Penn and Jake, but Laurel never turned to look at who it was.

Then she heard Penns soft voice, "Vance, Laurel god forgive me it was Vance."

As her eyes filled finally with tears she stepped into the cell and grabbing Tollier by the hair slammed his head against the brick wall, then did it again, Jake stepped in to stop her, but before he touched her she let him go, slung him away from her in fact.

At no time did Tollier fight her and as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees he mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Laurel looked down at him and said very softly, "You will be, I promise you that, you will be." and turning away she walked past them down the hall and into Penns office.

As she stepped through the door she turned and looking back, caught Penns eye, and nodded for him to follow, she was back in control again and ready to hear what he had to say, Laurel the grieving mother was gone, Senator Rabineau was now in control, and everyone there was glad he or she was not the one called into that office. Jake followed Penn into his office and they found Laurel sitting at Penn's desk. She motioned for them to sit and waited.

Jake stood there and tried to reason with her, "Laurel, sweetheart, let me explain what..." and was stopped by the cold eyes she raised to him. Jake realized that the woman he was married to was gone, at least for the time being and he was frightened for her, he knew how much her children meant to her, how much she loved them, he felt the same after all, and also how close she and CJ had been.

Then she looked to Penn, "What do you mean Vance did it?" she asked quietly.

Penn stood there looking out the window and explained what he had been convinced of.

Jake had sat down and was watching Laurels face, she had never looked so coldly angry as when Penn finished, as she sat there a minute or two afterward, Penn had tried to tell her how sorry he was but she had ignored him, then she stood and as she walked past them to the door said, "My son is not dead until I'm holding his cold body in my arms.", then, "Jamie is out there with...him," she turned to look at Penn, "FIND HIM!"

And she turned away and was gone.

Jake sat there his head down tears falling, he was afraid that not only had he lost his only son, his youngest child but now maybe his wife, he had never seen her like this and he was fearful for her as he was lost in grief for CJ. He had fought blowout wells, oil fires, and hurricanes out in the gulf and he had never been as scared as he was right now.

Penn went to his desk and picking up the phone called the state police and told them what was going on with his son. He told them that he was stepping down in this investigation and to send someone to relieve him. Then he went out and told the men and women who worked with him what he was doing and asked them to help in finding them, after he went back and told Jake to, "Come on, lets go find our boys."

**TBC...**


	18. Vacation 18

**And on we go again! Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

Chapter 18

Laurel arrived back at the landing her car slamming to a stop, she stepped out of the door like a woman possessed and those who had seen her departure, and her arrival back, froze at the look on her face as she strode up to the group that gathered to hear what was going on, they stood in shock as she calmly told them what she knew.

There were gasps from many as they listened in disbelief, but a few nodded as they thought back to what had gone before in Vance's life. Then as she was finishing, the police cars that carried Penn and Jake arrived, and Laurel thanked the group who now understood the new mission; to find not only CJ and Bosco, but perhaps to save Jamie too.

Jake walked up to them and realizing that they now knew what was going on began to speak to a few of the officers there for Penn. Many of the men and women had worked for the Sheriff for years and Vance's behavior did not cause their loyalty to waver, they knew that Penn was an honest and good man.

Laurel had gone into the office, she wasn't going to deal with her husband right now if she could help it, it wasn't that she didn't care about his feelings, she did, she just couldn't face the grief on his face. Not if she was going to keep her sanity, and, find her son, she had meant what she said back at the sheriffs station, CJ was alive until she held his cold dead body in her arms and that was that!

To her surprise Rose was waiting for her, when Rose saw the look on Laurels face, she instantly knew that Laurel had bad news, and though her eyes filled with tears she didn't break down but wiped them away hard and shaking her head NO, simply handed her a cup of coffee and sat down with her at the kitchen table to hear what she had to say. When Laurel had finished, even telling her about 'holding her son', Rose had surprised her again.

"Laurel," she said fighting back tears, "my son has been shot, burned in fires, beaten, and gone through more than I am willing to face in his career as a police officer, and a lot of that he caused from his mule-headedness, but I know this much, HE'S NOT DEAD." Laurel nodded slowly in agreement as she continued, "Maurice is a fighter. And from what I know of your CJ, he is too. So, I'm with you, until we have proof otherwise and I don't mean some drug dealers account either, I mean until I see his body, I'm not letting go." When then she reached across and grabbing Laurels hand, and added, "I've never been very strong, not in the way you are. I've always depended on Maurice to be the strong one. That made him hard in a lot of ways a man shouldn't be, its not right for a small boy to become the man of the house like he did, but that's finished now." she paused as Laurel watched her and waited, "I will not break down, I will not cry for him. This 'news' never happened, and that's that. Now, lets go make sure our boys get found." She blinked away the last of her tears and they got up together and went to see what was happening outside.

More searchers had shown up now that they were looking for Jamie too and another helicopter was added to the search. Sam after hearing the shocking news had cursed and raged around for a few minutes and then set to work on sending out the new search teams as he contacted the ones already out there and told them that now Vance and Orlan were considered to be armed and dangerous. Most of whom he talked to were stunned and asked him to repeat his message but they soon understood what he was telling them and those whom didn't have an officer with them came in to get one.

This was now a manhunt and a possible kidnapping, not just a search and rescue and the stakes had changed.

Faith and Ty's groups didn't need to come in obviously and an officer was taken out to change with one person in Jimmy's group so that they didn't have to come in. In Mikey's group, a new one for him, one of the NYPD officers was included already so they also stayed out, the Shepard was his and the dog was making Mikey a little nervous, unlike Moe he wasn't that fond of dogs and big ones...well...lets just say at one time this dog might have chased him for all he knew.

Max, CJ's brother-in-law and Vance's brother, was stunned speechless as he listened to Sam over the radio, he had known his little brother was having some problems but he thought he was using, not smuggling. And at the news that he had probably killed CJ and Bosco, he had said little if anything. The state policewoman and Brady, who he was paired with were equally stunned. Max was thinking about how he would tell Randie that his little brother had killed her little brother. He sat there stunned and heartbroken, not speaking. Brady, CJ's other brother-in-law just stared out over the water, tears falling as he thought about having to tell his own wife Sandie what had happened.

Now though with this news each of them was more concerned and determined to find their friends than before and their fears for Jamie were even greater.

XXXX

Back with Jamie:

She was about to ask if they were ready to go in, trying not to act like she was suspicious of them, when suddenly Orlan brought the boat to a halt. He was looking at Vance with a question in his eyes and at Vance's nod they took out paddles and began to paddle instead of using the motor. Jamie almost asked them why but decided to act like she hadn't noticed. She was frightened now beyond belief and knew without a doubt suddenly that they must be near where Bosco and CJ were. She could only hope that the guys, if they were alive, weren't out where they could be seen, and more importantly, she prayed that they wouldn't show themselves before she could warn them. Jamie had seen the gun that Vance had slipped from his back and placed on the seat next to him before he started to paddle.

She was sweating and shaking now, the men knew that she knew and they didn't care. They considered this small woman to be no threat. They saw the glance at the gun and her fear, Orlan commenting with a low threat, "Lady, if you know what's good for you, you will keep your trap shut and stay where you are, cause if you don't, I'll drown you here and then go finish what we started."

Tears started as Jamie heard his cold promise, but they weren't only from fear, she always cried when she was extremely angry. She kept her mouth shut though and simply nodded her understanding.

Vance took her tears for fear and told Orlan, "She won't get in the way, she's too smart for that, not if she wants to live." then he laughed coldly.

Orlan exchanged looks with him and Jamie knew then, in fact had already accepted, that her life was forfeit no matter what she did from here on out, and suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore, but she was still pissed.

XXXX

Back with Faith and Ty:

Faith and her 'crew' were searching a bit faster now that they weren't just looking for wreckage, but also for Jamie who they believed to be in real danger. And for once the chatty cathies had shut up. They became as serious as she was, truth was they already were, just were the type to keep it light if they could. She was as frustrated now as she had been before with nothing found and decided as she saw the helicopter overhead that that's where she wanted to be, and telling Doug to turn around and go back radioed her wishes to Sam. He told her to come on, and that she would be on the next flight out.

Ty and Bubba and Artie, had had no better luck but decided to keep at it. They couldn't know that they were only a half an hour or so from Jamie's position and only ten more minutes from Bosco and CJ.

XXXX

With Bosco and CJ:

"OK, Moe, I can't take it anymore, I've got to have some water!" CJ was still complaining, he got up slowly and made his way to the water. Dipping his hand down and lifting it; water running out between his fingers; to his mouth, he drank. Water had never tasted so bad or so good. Bosco nearly came unglued.

"CJ ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled, "YOU COULD CATCH SOMETHING FROM THAT!", then started coughing. He ended up doubled over with the fit and the pain it caused his face.

CJ turned to watch him, shaking his head in sympathy, then, getting up and going to get the jug that they had saved, filled it with the bayou water and then walked over to Bosco and as he sat back finally in control of the coughing spell offered him a drink.

"Oh I don't think so." Bosco whispered, afraid of setting off another fit of coughing. That one had nearly done him in. In fact wiping his mouth he saw that his nose was bleeding again.

"You are dehydrated and you need to drink, it will help with the coughing, and anyway, when we're found if you've caught anything from this they can cure it I'm sure," and then he paused grinning down at him," and if we aren't found, it won't matter anyway, right," then he shoved the jug of greenish tan water at him again. "NOW DRINK!"

Wiping his upper lip to clear it of blood he glared at CJ and then reached out and snatched the jug from him, lifting it slowly to his face, Bosco stared down into the opening and then closing his eyes and first swallowing hard, his face a mask of revulsion, CJ was trying hard not to laugh, looking like he would either throw up or pass out if he had to do this, he took a huge drink of water, just to get it over quick.

Then he quickly handed the jug back to CJ and struggled to keep it down his eyes still closed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" CJ commented trying to keep a straight face; he knew it was nasty.

Bosco opened his eyes still glaring at him then he whispered, "Get away from me, Now."

CJ just shook his head no and smiling handed the water back to him, "Drink some more," Bosco raised his eyes to him and was still for a moment or two as CJ stood there, "I'm not going away until you drink more." CJ smiled at him.

Bosco looked out across the bayou in front of him and not looking back at CJ stuck his hand out for the water. CJ grinned now as he handed it to him, and watched as he repeated the same ritual of closing his eyes and grimacing as he drank again. He went to hand it back to CJ but CJ shook his head and motioned for him to 'drink up'. Now, Bosco looked at him in a cross between 'have mercy' and 'your gonna pay' on his face. But CJ just stood there patiently, after he was satisfied that Bosco had drunk enough, he went and filled the jug again and drank his fill. Sitting back down he commented with a grin, "Darn, if you can drink that, and, keep it down you ought to be eating raw fish anytime now."

There was no answer, he looked over to see Bosco had rolled his head toward him and was just staring at him. Faith had always said that Bosco could say more with his eyes than most people could with a hundred words and CJ was hearing him loud and clear, so he just said, "ok, I guess I'll shut up now." Then he went back to watching the bayou as it flowed with the current down stream.

Bosco had to admit that even though he hoped he never had to drink bayou water again, he did feel better now that his thirst was quenched. 'If someone doesn't find us soon, though' he thought to himself, 'I just might have to eat raw fish after all.' trying not to think about the last time, as his stomach growled for the thousandth time since they had been here. He hadn't known that he could go so many days between meals and survive. He was remembering his only meal out here fondly when suddenly he heard something. Sitting up quickly he looked over at CJ to see if he heard it too, and saw that he had, "Was that a boat?" he whispered, he realized that his voice was almost gone from the sore throat and the coughing.

"I'm not sure, but I think so!" CJ was staring at him with wide eyes.

They listened for a few minutes as the sound came closer, and had climbed to their feet in anticipation of seeing someone come around the bend a hundred yards away.

Then suddenly the sound stopped.

CJ looked to Bosco, "NO, no, no, oh hell no!" and he started to walk down the bank toward where the sound had come from. He knew that neither of them could yell loud enough to get the boat's occupants to hear them. As he started past Bosco, whose back was to him watching the bayou, Bosco glanced over at him as he came around the front of him and started down the bayou and he suddenly was hit with a flashback from his dream.

He reached out and grabbed the back of CJ's lifejacket, "STOP" he hoarsely whispered.

CJ turned back to him, "What! Moe we've got to go down there! They might still be around!" Then he saw the look on Bosco's face, "What!"

"I don't know." he answered, "I just don't have a good feeling about this ok?"

CJ thinking he might be afraid that the smugglers were returning and feeling suddenly the same way nodded his head and waited.

"CJ, lets get this stuff out of sight," Bosco croaked out, his voice almost gone, "and clear this like we were never here."

CJ again nodded agreement, "Ok Moe," then, "do you think it's them?"

Bosco didn't answer him, he couldn't if he wanted to, his voice was gone, he just shrugged his shoulders and they began to clear up signs that they had been there. In a few minutes when they had finished they moved back into the trees out of clear sight and waited.

After about 10 minutes or so a hot pink, orange and limegreen bass boat came around the bend, CJ from his vantage point could see it and recognizing it started to step forward, whispering, "That's Orlan's boat! Nobody else around here has one with that UGLY combination of colors! It's ok, come on!"

But Bosco grabbed him again and motioned for him to wait, he was wondering why they were paddling instead of using the motor; and as his cops instincts kicked in; he spotted the woman. He couldn't see her face as she was sitting sideways to him, and, was looking down, but, he could see her shoulder length dark hair which he could see was curly, or at least it looked to be.

Then as he had another flash from the dream; though he didn't remember what had happened in it; he knew that this was the woman from it, and, that this was too much of a coincidence. Until this very moment you couldn't have made him believe in dreams for all the money in the world, but, now: the small hairs that hadn't burned off his neck were standing up and his arms had goosebumps, and he knew for once that he better be more cautious than bold.

He couldn't tell CJ his concerns, didn't think he would believe him if he could, but he motioned using their signals from work to let him know there was danger. CJ frowned at him, but at the look on Boscos face he nodded, after all nothing wrong with a little caution, and they stepped back a little further to await the boats arrival.

TBC...


	19. Vacation 19

**And on again!! lol Enjoy!**

**M.**

**VACATION**

**BY M**

**Chapter 19**

As Bosco and CJ waited back among the trees, the boat with its three passengers slowly advanced down the bayou towards them. When the boat reached the tree where the boat seat had been it stopped, the seat had been knocked out of the tree during the storm after Bosco had seen it in his search for CJ. Bosco still couldn't see the woman's face but he DID recognize one of the men, it was the guy who had fired upon them in their race down the bayous, while CJ hadn't seen his face as he had been driving, he also recognized him.

As Bosco looked up at CJ to let him know about the shooter he saw the look of relief on CJ's face and the smile that came over it, Bosco realized that CJ recognized one of the guys but not which one and he quietly grabbed his left arm and as CJ looked down at him shook his head 'NO' and put his finger to his mouth in a 'quiet' gesture.

CJ looked at him in confusion and then back at the men in the boat, looking back at Bosco he saw that he was motioning for him to follow as he eased back further into the trees. CJ didn't know what the problem was, but, trusting his partner was now second nature and he quietly followed. As he looked back one last time he saw Vance glance his way, but knew that he must have not seen him as he gave no indication of having done so, he stopped for a moment because, though he couldn't see her face, he realized the woman with them seemed familiar to him. But thinking that he must be mistaken about her, he continued with Bosco backwards into the trees.

They moved as quietly as the could, not speaking until Bosco thought they might be out of earshot then he tried to whisper, his voice cracking badly as he struggled to make him understand.

"That's the...guy...shot..." he couldn't go on as he feared a coughing fit coming on which would give them away, so he pointed to his leg.

CJ was stunned, "The driver?" he whispered. It never occurred to him that it could be Vance, he didn't think it would be Orlan, but he was sure it wasn't Vance. Bosco simply shook his head no.

CJ froze, his eyes growing large, "No, you must be mistaken. That's VANCE, he's one of my best friends from high school..." he trailed off as his sisters conversation came back to him. Bosco stood there a moment as CJ's words registered with him, then, shaking his head once and jabbing his finger toward his leg again. CJ turned away from him, his mind reeling as what Bosco was telling him sunk in, Bosco waited, then CJ turned back to him. "What about the other man?" CJ like his mother was quick to get it and also quick to the point once he did.

Bosco shrugged and raising his hands shook his head to indicate he wasn't sure about the other guy. He had only seen the shooter's face; the others were back behind the windshield of the boat. "What about the woman? Did she look familiar to you?" CJ asked a puzzled tone to his voice, Bosco looked up at him again and CJ saw that he had hit a nerve. Bending his head down to him, "You know her?!" he whispered, not getting an answer from him as Bosco looked away quickly, shaking his head no, CJ said, "Okay...Well she looks familiar to me but I can't place her."

Bosco couldn't explain to CJ why she looked familiar because of his voice but he wouldn't have anyway. He wasn't about to tell CJ he had seen her in a dream, or he thought he had anyway. CJ already thought he was half nuts as it was, CJ could tell that Bosco was busy thinking, believing he was trying to come up with a plan, he grabbed him by the arm and turning him back to him, "UH UH, don't even think about IT!" he whispered, "Neither of us, are in any shape to take those two on, trust me!"

He saw the set look on Bosco's face. 'Oh crap,' he thought, ' here we go again!', "MOE, I'm serious, these guys, if they are the ones," and seeing Bosco raise his eyebrows in protest, "I'm not saying they're not, okay, just if that's them, there is NO WAY, ok. I know those guys, Moe and...just no, okay!"

Bosco just looked at him, his face turning red with anger and frustration. It wasn't that he didn't believe CJ or trust him, but, he really wanted those guys badly, but finally he looked away, nodding his understanding and holding up his hand to show he accepted what CJ had said. CJ breathed out a sigh of relief. He had seen these guys in fights, hell he had been in a few with them when they were all young and stupid, he had no desire to fight them now with he and Bosco in such poor condition.

Of course agreeing not to fight with them didn't mean that Bosco had given up, he just needed a different plan!

They made their way slowly and quietly back to the lookout spot and saw that one of the men, Vance, had climbed out of the boat and was picking up things along the bank. He was either throwing them into the water to sink out of view or into the boat if they looked like they might float.

As they watched he then picked up the boat seat and walking to the waters edge threw it in. The splash could be heard up and down the bayou.

Orlan started laughing, and Vance grinned back at him, "Well, buddy that's that! All the evidence is either at the bottom of the bayou or soon to be disposed of!", then looking at the woman in the boat and dropping his head forward like a vulture, "well almost everything, still have to take care of one loose end!"

The woman who had been looking down at her lap suddenly raised her head defiantly at him and then turned sharply to look at Orlan who was seated in the front of the boat at the drivers console. "That's it then! You're just going to let him kill me! What is wrong with you people that you can just throw someone's life away like this!" she yelled at him and then she waved her hand around her at the bayou where Vance had picked up the debris.

Bosco and CJ were stunned beyond belief when as she turned towards them and they saw the woman was Jamie.

CJ quickly looked down at Bosco who was staring in shock at her then seeing his friends shoulder twitch he put his hand on his shoulder. Bosco froze again and CJ saw the look of rage on his face as he felt him begin to shake with the same rage.

Bosco closed his eyes tightly as if willing the sight before him to be an illusion and then opening them he began to breath heavily in rage and fear for her; though his mind couldn't accept how she could possibly be in that boat, hell, no one was suppose to even know they were missing before tonight when they didn't show up, and anyway for Jamie to be here...What the hell was going on! He felt as if he were in another one of those dreams he'd had. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Bosco felt CJ put his hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up at him, he couldn't, he was fighting for control and he felt like he was losing, trying to slow his breathing as he felt a coughing fit coming on, he was swallowing hard to stop it, plus it was already hard to breath and being as mad as he was wasn't helping.

He only knew that if the scene before him was real, and he did know it was, then she needed him and CJ to stay calm. How or why she was here would have to wait for now.

He had heard what she said and he knew that they needed to do something quickly, but, what? Maybe if they were on this side of the bayou, but, they weren't. Them revealing themselves wouldn't stop them from shooting her, maybe even shooting her first. He remembered his dream now and he knew that it was Jamie in it, and he was helpless just like in his dream and he was dying inside because of it. But, there was no way in hell he would watch that happen again!

Just then Bosco heard a helicopter approaching, he looked up at CJ to see that he had heard it too, they looked back at the boat to see Vance quickly climb back in and sit beside Jamie instead of on the back seat like he had been when they arrived. CJ saw him take something out from behind his back and place it on the seat between them covering it with his right hand, CJ realized it was a gun by Jamie's reaction to it.

She pulled away as if it was a snake but Vance reached out as the chopper neared and pulling her to him with his left hand by the front of her shirt, leaned down and said something face to face, he shook her once and she nodded a quick yes to him. He then let her go and sat forward again, Jamie then turned forward with him and was still.

Bosco nearly came unglued again when he saw the bastard grab and shake her but he held his ground, he knew that if Vance saw him she was dead. Looking down at the ground and trying to calm his breathing, his hands clenched in fists he closed his eyes for just a moment and then looked back up as CJ tapped him on the shoulder, CJ was pointing toward the opposite end of the bayou, Bosco's gaze followed his hand and he saw the chopper approaching. He looked back quickly to see what was going on in the boat and found them 'pretending' to be looking for it.

He and CJ watched as the chopper came in low and over the loudspeaker a voice, "Hey, you guys ok!? We've been looking for you all afternoon!"

Bosco and CJ exchanged quick looks when they realized it was Faith, then watched as Vance and Orlan waved and gave 'ok' signs to her. Jamie was slow to wave and Vance looked down at her and said something, she quickly waved to the chopper but CJ saw her raise her other hand slightly, out of Vance's view she quickly gave a thumbs down before she put her hand back down.

Vance then made like he was having trouble with the engine, but, he gave them the ok, now signal.

"I'll let them know you're ok! See you guys soon!" Faith told them, then the chopper moved off, CJ leaned down and told Bosco what Jamie had done, Bosco nodded his understanding, both hoping that Faith had seen. The chopper turned and moved back the way it had come, Bosco came close to stepping out to signal to her, but, he was afraid the men in the boat would see too, so he kept his place.

In the chopper:

Afraid to use the radio to tell the others that they had found Jamie; and the site of the explosion, they could see down into the water and the boat seat stood out like a sore thumb; Faith instead told the pilot to go to Ty's location as they had passed over him on their way to where they had seen Jamie.

After she had told them with the loudspeaker that they had found, Ty and his group signaled their understanding, then she and the pilot went to get more help. Soon, she hoped soon enough, several boats had gathered at Ty's location, with the boats gathered in a circle they began to discuss what to do, and how to go about it. It was immediately decided that if they came in on them full out it would turn out bad for Jamie, so they decided to ground a few of the boats when they were near enough to get there in just a few minutes and go across the land after them. It wouldn't be easy but it would allow them to set up a sniper type of rescue if needed.

The rest had gone on but before they were too near, to keep from being heard, cut their engines as had Vance and Orlan, and started paddling.

Meanwhile back with Bosco and CJ:

They watched the chopper disappear and hoped they would see it again soon. Then they heard the boat engine start up and watched as it began to move over to their side of the bank.

Waiting to see how near it would come, Bosco and CJ were probably as surprised as Vance and Orlan, when, as they reached the bank Jamie suddenly leaned over and was gone over the side of the damn boat.

She disappeared from view and both Bosco and CJ panicked as they knew motor was still running. Vance stood up and leaned over the side looking for her the gun in his hand. Orlan stopped the boat and the motor and was moving to help him as Vance reached behind him, handing Orlan the gun, then looked back down.

Suddenly, a wet dark-haired head came shooting up out of the water and two small hands reached up and grabbed him by the shirt as Bosco and CJ watched in astonishment, Jamie reared back and pulled his ass in on top of her, Vance yelled as he went in and then she pulled him under with her.

Bosco and CJ quickly moved out but Orlan didn't see them as he was too busy trying to decide which of the bodies fighting in the water was Jamie so he could shoot her. He didn't want to shoot his friend and he was waving the gun around because they kept coming up and going under and he couldn't get a good shot off.

Jamie knew that the move she had made was probably the most foolish of her life but she'd be damn if she was going to die out here at the hands of these two killers without taking at least one of them with her, and this bastard had bragged to her that he would kill her just like he had killed Maurice and CJ and she badly wanted it to be him that died with her if she was to die today.

The summers she had spent here with her grandparents had included swimming lessons, and she had received lifeguard training her last summer as a teen here. That training not only taught her how to save a life in the water but how to take one too.

She could hold her breath a long time and now she hoped Vance couldn't, Jamie headbutted him under his chin, and feeling he was stunned; finally all the years of lifting patients and kids paid off; as she pulled him under the boat with her, and tried like hell to hold him there.

Vance could swim like a fish but she had caught him off guard, he had never expected her to do what she did. He had seen and heard her at the landing and he had thought her weak as he though of all women, but he quickly changed that idea as he realized that he was in a fight for his life. She was small compared to him but was a quick and powerful woman, when he came up the last time and tried to get a breath she put her feet on his legs and she reared up and headbutted him under his chin, she had indeed stunned him and he realized that he was under the boat suddenly and she wasn't letting go!

He grabbed her hands and tried to force her to let go, he was panicking, but, when he opened his eyes and looked at her through the sunlight shinning in the water he saw a calm resigned woman looking back at him.

He struggled harder to pull her hands from him, to get away, then he reached out and hit her in the face; as it was underwater it didn't have its full force, hell not even half, but it was enough to stun her and one of her hands came free. He then pulled her other hand loose and pushing her away he tried to get out from under the boat.

Bosco and CJ moved as quickly as they could down to the life and death struggle going on in the water, they were yelling at Orlan to distract him and he turned stunned to see them alive, Orlan got one shot off before his chest bloomed in a red spray of blood and he stopped; looked down at his chest, looked back up at CJ and fell to his knees, dying as he fell.

CJ froze a moment, stunned, then looking past Orlan saw Ty and Jimmy and the rest coming through the trees on the other side of the bayou. An La. State Policeman with a rifle stepping away from the tree he had used to steady his shot, joined them.

"Oh my god! TY, JIMMY! WHERE THE HELL?" he shouted, not believing what he was seeing. He turned to see Boscos reaction and found him on his knees, at the edge of the bank, blood slowly running from a wound across his right side. He was leaning forward reaching out to pull something from the water, an agonized cry of pain coming from him.

CJ began to move quickly towards him and again froze, as he saw what Bosco was reaching for was pulling out of the bayou's dark waters, and then feeling like his legs were made of rubber he again began to move forward, he felt like he was moving in slow motion as he saw what was happening now before him. CJ could hear Ty and Jimmy yelling at him to bring the boat to them but he couldn't answer them and he could barely see through the tears. "Oh god noooo..." he cried.

TBC...


	20. Vacation 20

**And on..yea yea yadda yadda ;) hehe Enjoy!!!! M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 20

The state trooper was on the radio within seconds of having lowered his gun and soon the sounds of boat engines were heard in the distance as they made their way to the site, the groups that paddled in quickly gathered in the bayou near them while the helicopter had been sent back to the landing and Faith was now anxiously waiting for news of what had happened next.

They heard at the landing that Bosco and CJ were alive and cheers were shouted and tears of relief and joy were shed though a lifeflight had been requested and as no one knew what injuries they had sustained the joy and relief were mixed with anxiety over their conditions.

When Jake had asked about Jamie, and, if they had Vance and Orlan in custody, the reply had been somewhat evasive. The trooper reported that Orlan had been killed and Vance had been placed in custody, he needed medical attention but was alive. Penn had broken down at that news, his son was a killer but he was still his son, and his father had not looked forward to losing him or to telling his mother her son was dead. Telling her he was a killer would be hard enough on her.

"What about Jamie Richards?" he asked again.

"Don't know yet." came the quiet reply, "Jake?"

Jake closed his eyes, then, "Yeah, Max."

"Is that lifeflight on its way?" his son-in-law asked.

"It'll be there soon son." he answered.

"Good." Max replied then he signed out. Still not answering Jakes question. The family's all stood together, realizing that prayer was needed now they prayed silently for them.

Earlier:

Jamie was slightly stunned but when she realized that she had lost hold of Vance she tried to get out from under the front of the boat, but her shirt got caught on an underwater branch from a tree that had fallen sometime in the past and as she struggled to get free she ran out of air, feeling herself blacking out she began to pull off her shirt. Orlan had made her remove her lifejacket when they had realized that she knew what they were up to, probably to keep her from jumping over in the larger bayou before they reached here.

As she finally pulled it over her head and tried to fight for the surface her world went dark and her last thought was who would take care of her son as she drowned there at the edge of the bank.

Her hair floated up around her and that is what Bosco had seen and what he had reached for at the same time that CJ had seen Jimmy and Ty.

He had pulled her out as far as he could and CJ had helped him pull her the rest of the way, when Ty and Jimmy realized who they were pulling from the water they had gone into the water and swam across to them. Ty took the boat back to the other side and brought the policeman and the medic who was with them back

across.

Bosco was yelling, his voice barely heard with the hoarseness of it, at them to do something. He and CJ were almost hysterical with fear and grief and Jimmy had to grab CJ and yell in his face to move back and let them work, then he pulled Jamie from Bosco's arms and he and the medic set to work to try to save her.

CJ staggered back a few feet and then sat down, his legs no longer able to keep him standing, he hadn't said two words since then. Not when the medic who worked on him asked him about his injuries, not when Max found him and holding his face in his hands tried to get him to answer him if he was ok. He had just stared at them in shock, finally unable to function with all that had gone on, but, had refused to leave with them.

Bosco had fallen to his knees after the bullet grazed his side, he had grabbed the wound and looking into the water at the edge of the bank saw Jamie's hair rise to the top. At first he didn't realize what he was seeing and then he couldn't accept it.

As fear seized his heart and the beginnings of both denial and grief for what he was indeed seeing, he blindly reached out and dipping his hands into the water grabbed two handfuls of the dark curly hair floating before him and lifted it and her to him. He kept pulling until he could grab her shoulders and then grabbing her under her arms pulled backwards, falling with her. He saw CJ out of the corner of his eye kneel beside him and reach to help him, together they pulled her as far out as they could and he heard CJ yelling for someone, 'Jimmy?', but there was a roaring of blood in his ears as he shut out what was going on around him, except for Jamie's face.

She was so still, her face tinged blue and water was streaming from her mouth and nose.

He turned her onto her side and more water came from her mouth. He turned her back and tried to breath for her but found that he couldn't as the coughing began again when he tried to take a deep breath.

Looking up finally he saw CJ on his feet, he could see his mouth moving, but he couldn't tell what he was saying, he could feel himself moaning but could hear no sound except for the roar in his head, 'This can't be happening!' he thought, 'I can't lose her, I didn't even tell her..."

Then suddenly she was pulled from his arms, he tried to fight then looking up saw Jimmy, before him, "Let me have her Bosco." he said quietly, Jimmy had seen the shock in his face and hoped that he wouldn't have to do to him what he had done to CJ. "Let us help her." Bosco had released her to him and the medic and Jimmy started CPR, as he watched them he found himself on his knees his hands on the ground beside him as he prayed and begged them to help her, not to give up.

Then at some point while they worked he felt someone stand close to him, their leg touching him and a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw it was Ty. Some part of him wanted to ask how they knew where they were, or that they were even in trouble, but, that could wait.

Ty then squatted down and stayed with him as they waited.

CJ sat on the ground a medic tending to his wound on his arm. He didn't even notice the woman as she re-wrapped it and replaced the sling, and started checking on his side. He had refused to leave when they had tried to take him home and as he had made it this far they didn't try very hard. He was praying silently as the scene before him played out.

The same medic had already tried to tend to Bosco but he had pushed her away refusing treatment. He was still on his knees, his hands on the ground beside him, but, now away from the bank and he was looking at the ground and then up at what was happening a few feet from him, his face wet with tears, he was hoarsely begging Jimmy and the medic before him, "Please, Jimmy, please!"

Ty, squatting close to him, placed his hand on Boscos shoulder as he quietly said, "Bosco, let them work, ok? They're doing everything they can."

Bosco looked up at him, the look in his eyes breaking Ty's heart, "Ty...they have too...she can't...", then he reached up and grabbed Ty's hand pleading with him, "don't...don't let..them stop, ok, Ty, please..." he cried.

"Bosco, they're not gonna stop, ok?" Ty answered him, then looking over at Jimmy and the medic, "They just won't! Ok?" Bosco looked at Ty a moment more as if to find a truth there and then back at the scene before him as another coughing fit overtook him, he could feel himself getting weaker by the minute but he wasn't giving in as long as she was laying there.

Jimmy and the medic changed places and Jimmy said, "Bosco, you need to let her," indicating a nod the woman medic, "look at you," then seeing the desperate anguish on his face said, "Hey, little man, nobody's stopping, ok, let her look at you." At the argument he saw starting on Bosco's face, "It won't do her any good if you don't make it, RIGHT! Now at least let her see about your side, you're bleeding all over the place." Then he went back to what he was doing.

The medic stepped over to Bosco as she was now finished with CJ and kneeling beside him said quietly, "You don't have to move, ok, just let me look at it."

Bosco glanced at her and nodded, then turned back to Jamie, the medic who tended to Bosco started an IV on him, handing the bag to Ty to hold, she made him squeeze it slightly to keep the flow quick and then bandaged his side, before tending to his shoulder, she was now checking his leg, "Oh my lord!" she exclaimed, "You really need to get this tended to in a hospital, now! It's badly infected." She just as soon been talking to that fallen tree from the storm for the response she got from him.

Shaking her head, she knew he wasn't going anywhere, she began trying to look at his face when he grabbed her hand, looking her in the face, "Thank you. I'm fine now, okay." he said very quietly, trying not to be rude or cough, then he let her hand go.

She sat back a moment and then patting him on his right shoulder got up without another word and went to check on CJ again. His IV, which Max was squeezing to speed up the flow, was almost finished and she wanted to start another.

Jimmy and the medic with him had changed places again, they had been at it for over 35 minutes, Jimmy was checking her for a pulse, again, before the medic continued with chest compression's, everyone waited holding their breath.

Jimmy looked up at the medic; Bosco watching him intently; beginning to shake his head no when Bosco saw his face change, "Wait!" Jimmy shouted as the medic leaned to begin again, Bosco waited a moment more, before he couldn't take it, "JIMMY!" Bosco begged hoarsely.

"Wait," Jimmy said again holding his hand out to stop anyone from talking, "I think," he started, "no, there it is again! We've got a pulse, its weak but its there!"

The medic moved to check her with his stethoscope and after listening for a moment, looked up, smiling, "he's right, she's got a pulse! Good Girl Jamie, now lets get to breathing ok!" He started with to bag her again.

"Jimmy?" Bosco asked, afraid to believe what he had heard, almost afraid he'd heard wrong.

Jimmy looked over at him smiling, "Yea, Bosco she's got a pulse, her hearts beating again," then he paused, "she's got a long way to go, but its a start!"

Bosco, as Ty clapped him on his shoulder and told him, "Alright! See, she's strong, man. She's fighting!", broke down and began crying, his face almost to his knees as relief overcame him. Jimmy's words about 'a long way to go' not registering with him, he knew that she was a fighter, he had seen her in action today, and he knew that she would continue to fight.

CJ when he heard Jimmy's and the medics words, finally began to come around and when he realized that the man next to him was Max asked if his mom and dad knew he was ok.

Max looked over at him and said, "Yeah little brother, and Mom says to tell you you're late for dinner!"

CJ looked at him funny, grinned a little, then became serious again and said, "Vance, Max, Vance did it." tears in his eyes now, looking up at his brother-in-law, "Why, Max, we were friends, my sisters..." then he stopped as Max looked at the ground and then over at his brother who was sitting on the other side of the bayou in custody, Vance was watching him.

"I don't know CJ, but, know this, as of today, here and now, I only have one brother," and he placed his hand on CJ's shoulder as he looked away from Vance, "and you're it."

The medics decided that now that Jamie's heart was beating they could transport her so they put her in a basket to lift her aboard one of the faster boats, Bosco went with her, not that anyone could have stopped him if they had tried, CJ went in the next fastest boat with Max and Ty and the other medic with the others following.

At the landing:

It was beginning to get dark when they arrived, as the boats were tied up and the patients unloaded the Acadian EMS Lifeflight chopper was waiting to take them to Lafayette General hospital. The closest hospital with a trauma unit available.

As they went to the chopper, Jake, Laurel, CJ's sisters, Rose, Mikey and Faith met them, Jake and Laurel were the typical parents, crying and laughing and fussing over CJ and hugging Bosco as well. His sisters fussing over CJ like when he was little, but, for once in his life he didn't complain about it.

Rose coming up to Maurice and seeing his face started crying, "MA", Mikey started, then grinning he said, "you know if you start, we'll ALL start!" and he put his arm around her and Maurice, who grinned back at him and said, hoarsely, "Hey, butthead!", then he took Rose into his arms and hugged her to him.

"My baby," she cried, "thank god you're ok!"

He rolled his eyes over her shoulder at Mikey who he saw was crying too!

Then he saw Faith, she was crying too, "Hey, Bos."

"Hey, yourself," he said quietly as she quickly stepped up and giving him a quick but gentle hug and stepped back, looking at her as they walked quickly toward the chopper, he said his voice choking, "She drowned Faith."

Faith knew that something had happened to Jamie but no one would confirm for them what that something was until now, she almost stopped at his words but then hurried with the rest to the chopper, as they boarded with Jamie she looked down at her, eyes wide and took her friends hand in hers. Leaning down to her she said fiercely, "Jamie, don't you leave them, you hear me, don't you leave any of us, you fight!"

"Mamma we have to go now," the medic said as she squeezed the bag respirator, breathing for Jamie still.

"Of course," Faith replied stepping back. Bosco and CJ were already on board and strapped in. As Jamie disappeared into the tail of the ship, everyone backed away as the door shut and it lifted off, it's lights flashing as it turned and swept away through the evening sky.

As they watched it disappear, sheriff and state trooper cars came up to transport the family's to the hospital. It would take them almost an hour to get there and it was the longest hour yet.

TBC...


	21. Vacation 21

**Whhoooo does she live or does she die...and do you CARE? lmbo...let me know guys do you or don't you care...;) Enjoy...M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 21

At Lafayette General, Jamie was whisked away before Bosco and CJ were unloaded, so they didn't see where she was taken. Bosco as he began to argue with the medic about getting on a gurney, "NO!" he whispered hoarsely, "I just want to go with her!" he started coughing bending over holding his side then as he tried to stand back up, suddenly turned paler as his knees gave out from under him.

The medic grabbed him and shaking his head said, "Why do cops think they're so damn tough," with an orderlies help he placed him on the gurney anyway, Bosco continued trying to get up and finally the medic stopped the gurney and said, "Stop! You can find out about her when you get down there! They won't let you in with her anyway!" Bosco looked up with a glare at him, then leaned back against the pillow. Glancing over he saw CJ who was climbing up on another gurney and sitting back.

CJ looked back at him, "She'll be aright Moe. You have to believe that, ok?" Bosco nodded tears on his face again, then turned back. After the medics and nurses had put everything in place they followed Jamie down.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Suire. I'll be treating you, Mr. Boscorelli." the doctor a woman of about 55 was looking into his eyes with a light. He didn't speak just looked back at her, when she had them, after listening to his chest turned and ordered a chest x-ray. "You may have pneumonia, but, we'll need an x-ray to be sure." she said, watching him closely. He just glanced at her but was silent, as she moved to check his side and asked the nurse for his latest vitals, "Looks like you've had a tough time of it." she commented, "Wow, pretty deep. That's going to need surgery to close."

He still didn't say anything, just sat there, recovering the wound, she moved to his face; gently pushing his forehead, both to check his neck reflexes and to make him lay back; she then used the scope to look into his nostrils, she noticed his eyes close and looking at his hands saw his fists clenched in pain, stepping back, she turned to the nurse and ordered pain medication for him.

"NO!" he rasped, "I don't want to fall asleep!"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "You won't, but, if you do, and we hear anything, I'll wake you myself," seeing the look he gave her, "I'm a friend of the Caster family, Laurel filled me in days ago and I've been waiting for you guys." She was smiling at him and squeezing his shoulder gently.

His lip trembled, "Ok", he rasped, the nurse injected the pain medication into his IV and in just a few moments he began to feel his tension ease as the pain slacked.

Dr. Suire, smiled as she saw his face relax and his fist open a bit, "Now, lets look at that leg." as she pulled the dressing the medic had put on away, her smile faded.

Turning again to the nurse who was beside her, "Kelly, get a surgeon down here would you, STAT."

"Yes, Dr. Suire, right away." and she turned and went to the phone.

"Mr. Boscorelli, this needs surgery, and it can't wait. You have developed a deep infection and some of the tissue around it will probably have to be removed. How deep it is, well that's hard to tell. The surgeon will be a better judge of that, but you will be here awhile I'm sure." she stopped, waiting for some reaction from him. "Don't worry though he's the best at this. If he wasn't I was already told to get the one who was!"

He looked at her, his face set, "NO."

She smiled at him in surprise. "NO? You don't understand? If you don't get it taken care of now you will develop gangrene and lose this leg. It may have already started!"

Bosco was getting tired of saying no, "I'm not going anywhere until I..." he stopped as another coughing fit overtook him.

"Look, its going to take awhile to get all of this written up and you seen and actually into surgery anyway, ok? So, lets not say no just yet. Agreed?" she knew what he was waiting for, "How about I go check on her while they get your x-rays done and we wait for the surgeon to get here?" she offered.

Nodding he lay back trembling with fatigue and trying to breath, Kelly, the nurse, stepped up and taking an oxygen mask put it over his face. After only a breath, his eyes widened and he began to fight her over it as it made him feel like he was being smothered.

"You have to wear it, Mr. Boscorelli! It WILL help, just give it a minute." she said patiently, he wasn't the first to have that reaction and he wouldn't be the last. But he had no intention of waiting that minute and yanked it with the last strength in him out of her hands and threw it from him gasping for air and then coughing again.

Her mouth dropped open and as she started to fuss at him, "NO, Kelly, just hand it to him and let him hold it up in front of his face." looking at him with sympathy, DR. Suire added, "I had the same reaction to them, its ok. I'll be back in a few minutes, you rest." she said as she watched Kelly hand the mask to him, he hesitated giving Nurse Kelly a dirty look, then, took it from her. As she walked out of the room, she shook her head, 'He's going to be a handful!' she thought and grinned as she went to check on Jamie Richards.

XXXX

CJ was being treated by his family's Physician, Dr. Thibodeau. "Well, CJ you did it this time! This beats breaking your arm in three places when you were ten that's for sure," he laughed quietly as he checked him out.

"Yeah, I guess it does, Doc." CJ was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. Dr. Thibodeau had already given him pain meds, so he was feeling little pain now for the first time in it seemed forever and he was getting sleepier by the second, his arm and chest had been x-rayed and they were waiting for the films to come back.

Dr. Thibodeau had already informed him he would be going to surgery and that an orthopedic had been called in because of the extensive damage to his arm. There might be reattachments of muscle tissue to bone that needed to be done and they had called in the best in the state, he was flying in from New Orleans as they spoke.

Just then the x-ray tech came back in with the films. "Well", she said you lucked out, no break to your arm! But, you do have two shattered ribs," and holding them up to the light box for Dr. Thibodeau to see, "AND a little something else, see, here and here, And HERE!" Then she stepped back and waited for his reaction.

Dr. Thibodeau stared several moments, looked back at CJ and then putting his glasses back up stared again as if he couldn't fathom what he was looking at, or believe it was possible he then turned to the tech, "Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah Doc Thib. I'm seeing the same thing." she grinned in disbelief herself, "If I wasn't looking right at it, I would be asking the same thing I know you're thinking, 'how in the hell'."

Wiping his hand across his face and then covering his open mouth with his hand, he turned to CJ, "Boy, you got more luck!" CJ frowned at them, he couldn't see anything from this distance. Dr. Thibodeau pulled the chest x-ray from the box and walked to him, pointing to something on it said, "See that?"

"See what?" he didn't know what they wanted him to see.

"THERE, that long piece of metal! CJ it's right through your lung! It's stuck between your ribs and just sitting there!" Dr. Thibodeau was stunned himself by this,

CJ should at the very least have a collapsed lung, by all rights if this had happened Tuesday morning like they said, he should be dead from drowning in his own blood. But here he was barley having trouble breathing.

"Boy, I don't know what kind of angels you have over you but you better treat them right!" the tech added, "The last x-ray I saw like this, was from a..." then realizing what she had been about to say, she stopped. Looked at Dr. Thibodeau one more time and shaking her head as she left the room, "Man, if I was you when I left here I would make two stops! One to church and then straight to Bayou Casino!"

Dr. Thibodeau laughed out loud at her comment, CJ grinned astonished at what he was seeing on the film now that Doc had pointed it out, "Well, CJ looks like you might be in surgery for a little while longer than I first thought," then patting him on his head like he had done since CJ was small, he said, "I'm going to see if Mom and Dad have gotten here yet, be back in a few."

CJ grabbed his arm, "Doc, could you check on my friends for me?" he asked.

Dr. Thibodeau, paused, "Sure son. Be right back."

Then CJ was alone with just the nurse, who stepped up, "Do you need anything," he asked.

CJ shook his head no, "No, thanks," then laying his head back he closed his eyes, quickly opening them again as the vision from earlier with Jamie in Boscos arms her face pale and blue invaded his mind, suddenly remembering something important, he sat straight up. "Hey, do you know, can you find out, did anyone call her daughter yet?"

TBC...


	22. Vacation 22

**And on...**

**Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 22

Laurel, Rose and the rest arrived about 30 minutes after Bosco, CJ and Jamie were brought in. Hurrying through the ER entrance they were greeted by Dr. Thibodeau. "Laurel, slow down, he's ok." he assured her, adding when she gave him a look of disbelief, "Well, anyway he's awake and alert."

"What about my son Maurice Boscorelli, and their friend Jamie Richards?" this from Rose, the others speaking as well.

"Ok folks, lets slow down. Come in here and I'll explain what I know, then, you can see them." He led them into a small private waiting room, as reporters were arriving as fast as flies.

"Alright, have a seat. Laurel don't look at me like that, SIT!" he pulled out a chair for her and motioned for the others to have a seat also.

"Ok, first, Ms. Richards is stable but not yet awake. Before you ask, no, we don't have a prognosis yet. AND, someone needs to call her daughter according to CJ." he paused, "next, CJ is a very lucky young man."

Laurel cocked her head at him in her impatience, not that she didn't care about the others, but she knew it could take Doc Thib a while to get to the point sometimes, Jake and the rest were equally restless.

"He has a deep wound on his right arm as you may be aware," Doc Thib, speaking at a measured pace hurried for no one, "it will require immediate surgery to clean and repair it but, its not broken. Although there may be permanent nerve or muscle damage, only time will tell. He also has a serious cut to his cheek and minor ones that have already closed fully on other areas of his arms and face, as well as burns on his neck and shoulder, the lifejacket seemed to protect his back, but he also has some flash burns on the backs of his legs where his shorts didn't cover and even some where it did. Overall his burns are first and second degree, again, lucky!" he paused again, "It could have been 'a lot' worse as I'm sure you are aware."

He stopped yet again much to everyone's distress and drank some water before continuing, "But his most serious injury, the one that has me the most concerned, is his chest injury" he frowned as he said this, then again paused as Jake took Laurels hand in his, she looked at him swallowing in worry and then back at Doc Thib. "I can't explain it any other way but to say, I don't know why he's still here, but he is. A piece of metal, perhaps even the one that caused his arm injury, damaged two of his ribs. They were shattered by the impact and will need pins to hold them together until they heal," he paused to let his words register with them because of the seriousness of them, "Now," as he saw that he had their attention fully, "the metal is still there. It is lodged between the ribs, and is 6 inches into his lung, its also about 3 inches wide although very thin."

Laurel gasped and put her fingers to her lips as Jake's eyes widened in disbelief, "Thib! He was talking, walking, how could he do that if he has a 6 inch piece of metal..."

Jake stopped when Doc Thib held up his hand, wryly answering, "That is the mystery Jake, I have no idea, quite honestly he should be dead, or at the very least have a collapsed lung, but he isn't and he doesn't. Oh, its not as though there is no damage, that's plain to see, but..." he paused, "anyway, whatever the reason it seems to just be sitting there. And it has to come out! He's got a slight fever but I don't see any obvious signs of infection at this time so we don't have to wait for surgery." he paused, "I'm getting him into the OR as soon as the surgeon gets here. We're bringing him in from New Orleans" checking his watch, "He should be here in about 30 minutes. Other than those things he's in remarkable condition considering what he's shared with me about what they went through." At this point he felt it not necessary to tell them about the seizure that CJ had told him about. That could wait for later, it was not relevant to the time being.

"Can we see him?" Jake leaning forward slightly asked.

"Sure, in a few, they're cleaning him up for surgery right now. Been playing in mud it seems!" Dr. Thib tried for a bit of humor.

Laurel relieved that CJ was for the time being, though still digesting the 'metal in chest thing' gave a small smile, "Thought he would have outgrown that by now!" she said.

Rose, Faith and Mikey had been waiting impatiently, and now Mikey sighed harshly getting Dr. Thib's attention.

"Sorry, don't mean to make you wait, are you his...brother?" he asked.

"Yea and this is our mom, Rose Boscorelli and this is his friend, Faith." Mikey replied.

Dr. Thib. smiled at each as he began to tell them about Bosco, "Mr. Boscorelli has a few more problems I'm sorry to say. He has a high fever, being caused no doubt by his leg injury and illness, it seems he was shot the first day when they were being chased by the smugglers. It's very badly infected and because of it, I'm not sure that he can undergo surgery for a repair at this time. Dr. Suire; she's his Dr. is waiting on test results and the surgeons decision right now as we speak. She'll be back to answer any questions in about a half hour or so. He also has pneumonia, a pretty bad case from what she said." he paused, then, "Also, he has a gunshot wound to his right side that is deep and needs to be closed in surgery"

He watched Rose's face and was surprised to see little reaction, but his brother and the other woman were looking like they were about to run from the room to find him, holding his hand up to stall them, "Now, before you panic, we can do surgery to close that, but, we may have to do it with a local, as he can't be put under with the pneumonia, and just to give you a heads up, it will take longer to do it that way. Dr. Suire called in a plastic surgeon to consult on his facial injuries and she will probably want to do it as soon as possible if they can get the infection under control quickly and his fever down, of course with the pneumonia it really complicates things. He obviously had a concussion, actually Mr. Boscorelli still shows some signs of it, mainly a severe headache. We have him on pain medication right now and a cocktail of antibiotics, at least until we're sure what type of infection he has, then we'll probably eliminate some of them, but maybe not, depends on what they tell us from the lab again a lot of things have to wait on the lab results." He waited for reaction, it wasn't long in coming.

"Ok," said Rose calmly, "I get most of what you said, except, about his face, I mean I saw the horrible bruising, but, what exactly is wrong with it?" She was trying not to think about the gunshot comment just then as she'd seen him walking and talking.

"Well, seems in the explosion he was hit in the face by something, or he hit something with his face, he doesn't know what or how, and his nose was broken in two places. It's caused severe swelling and needs to be corrected. It's also had 4 days to begin to heal and while that doesn't seem long, well, with this kind of injury, it can be. The plastic surgeon may actually have to re-break it." at the look of horror on the other woman's face he quickly added, "that's not uncommon and of course he won't feel it, but it needs to be taken care of because the longer it goes the harder recovery he will have with all of this."

"Doctor how many surgeries are you talking about, and will they all take place at the same time!?" Faith interjected, she was remembering her surgeries and knew how difficult 'one' at a time could be.

"Well, that depends on a couple of things, one, the infection in his leg; two, the pneumonia and how quickly they get it under control; and three the surgeons decision about how they think he will tolerate them. They may feel he will do better if they do two together or they may decide to do one at a time. I feel they will probably do at least two during the same OR time but, that's not up to me." he paused, "You can also see him in a few, they're cleaning him up too."

He checked his pager, took a quick drink of water then, "Also, you should know," this he addressed to Laurel and Jake, "according to CJ, if it hadn't been for Mr. Boscorelli, he wouldn't have made it. Seems CJ couldn't do much at first with his injuries, and Mr. Boscorelli made sure that he had water and food. So CJ is in a lot better shape in that respect. But," and this next part he addressed to Rose and Mikey, " it seems that Mr. Boscorelli wasn't able to tolerate very well, what they had to eat without getting sick and that means that he is not in as good of shape. He is very thin, I don't know exactly what he weighed before, but, he's down to about a hundred and forty pounds now. That may also play a factor in his ability to undergo surgery and fight these infections." he saw the looks on their faces and, "do you know how much he weighed before?"

"Yeah," Faith responded, "about a hundred fifty-nine to a hundred sixty-five soaking wet, Dr. that's what he claimed was on his last medical anyway, he wouldn't actually say what it was."

"Well that means he lost between ten and twenty pounds." he said sighing as he shook his head.

"That MUCH!" Laurel exclaimed, "I mean...my god Thib, but its only been four days or so!" as Dr. Thib's words sunk in about his saving CJ, and each of their injuries.

"It only takes four to six days to lose ten to fifteen pounds Laurel if you're starving." he said quietly, "Add his injuries, emotional stress, what happened when they were found, and I'm surprised he could walk. His blood sugar is still low, and his electrolytes are out of whack, CJ's are too, but, not as bad. That will take care of itself after a couple of good meals, could even have something to do with some of the reason for his headache too, but, with all of that said he has a long, long way to go, I'm not going to lie to you." this said looking directly at Rose, "he could end up losing part of his leg muscle or even have the leg amputated if the infection can't be stopped." he paused at the shocked looks and as they all started to talk at once held up his hand, "I don't usually give this much, 'could's' this soon but he has so much that can go wrong that you need to be aware of what can happen because you're going to hear a million different things over the next few days and they may change as soon as you've heard them. I also know that I'm going to have to repeat to all of you much of this, after you think about what I've told you and now, its a lot of information to absorb, and it will change as I've just said, perhaps hourly, so..." he smiled at them as he watched his words sink in, "lets go see them," not giving them a chance to ask more, and turning to Faith, "are you Faith?"

"Yes, I am." she answered, wondering what he was going to add now.

"CJ asked me to ask you to please get in touch with Ms. Richards family, if you would? Of course you can go to see Mr. Boscorelli and CJ first. But they need to know soon."

"Of course, in fact while Rose and Mikey go see Bosco, I'll call her daughter," she paused, "Dr. what do I tell her?"

"Well, tell her what happened I guess, that's up to you, but while she is stable at the moment, she isn't breathing on her own yet, so I wouldn't tell her much more at this time even if you hear more. But she should come of course. What about her husband? Is she married?"

"No, she's divorced." Rose spoke up, "She is my son Maurice's...'friend'." Laurel and Faith glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Oh, well, friend, hum? Your son and CJ have done nothing but ask about her since they got here, in fact Dr. Suire had to go check on her to get your son to let her complete her exam of him." he smiled, "and," looking to Faith, "if her daughter wants to speak to someone about her...I'll get her Doctor to come to the phone. The nurses have been given instructions by myself and Dr. Suire to answer your questions if they can, so..." and he rose and gestured with his hand for them to exit the room with him.

XXXX

Bosco's room:

Rose entered before Mikey and stopped at the curtain shocked at how Maurice looked now that they could see him clearly. Mikey stepped up beside her and seeing his brother in the light for the first time, it had been dark at the landing, put his arm around her. They were both shocked at how bad he looked, and sounded, in the quiet of the hospital room they stood there while a nurse tended to him, Mikey could hardly look at him, the man in the hospital bed hardly resembled his brother, and Rose was having a hard time holding on to her resolution to be the 'strong one'.

He was burned, and raw looking on his arms and shoulder which the nurse was covering with bandages, and he was so thin it hurt her to look at him, his right foot was swollen as was his entire leg, which was exposed from the sheet that covered most of the rest of him to his chest, the top if his leg was covered with a dressing, his body was covered with cuts, burns, and what looked like bug bites to Rose.

But his face shocked her most, his eyes and nose and a large portion of his cheeks were black and blue, the edges of the bruising a greenish yellow with his eyes and nose swollen. He seemed to be sleeping, and as still as his body seemed his breathing was rapid and labored, he sounded to Rose like he was breathing through water. There were two IV's going, and they could hear a gentle hiss from a machine that was attached to the tent by tubing.

Maurice's head and chest area were covered with a plastic tent which the nurse had open while she bandaged his shoulder. When she had finished she gently slipped his arms into a gown and recovered his chest and shoulders with it, leaving it untied, then she backed out and quietly closed the front of the tent surrounding him.

Turning she saw Rose and Mikey standing there, smiling at them she walked to them. removing her mask and gloves, she left her gown on over her uniform, "Hi, you must be his mother and brother?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm Michael Boscorelli, and this is our mother, Rose Boscorelli." he said equally quiet.

"Hi, again, I'm Nurse Kelly." she said, "you can just call me Kelly."

Rose looked away from Maurice to her, "How is he?" she said in a whisper, tears beginning as she began to lose the fight to hold on.

"He's sleeping now, but have you talked to Dr. Suire or Dr. Thibodeau?" at their nods and Mikey's "Doc Thib" she added, "Well, his temp is still too high, and he's still dehydrated, but the IV's," indicating them with her hand, "will help with that. I know you're shocked at how he looks, but, please try to not let him see. I'm not lecturing you but he has to remain calm. If he gets upset he starts to cough, well, actually he's going to do that anyway with the pneumonia, but we're trying to stop some of it. We've given him medication for it and pain medication; that's why he's sleeping; and the tent is because he can't tolerate the oxygen mask, which happens sometimes. Please, you can go under with him for a few minutes," this said looking at Rose, "I know you'll want to be near him, but please, don't stay long."

At their nods of understanding, she smiled, then added, "You can be in here if you want," indicating the room, " but, if you go under or touch him put on a mask and gloves as we're trying to prevent additional infection, oh and a gown," she picked up a package of supplies, "You probably should wear one anyway while you're in the room. Also, please keep other visitors out. Your son is very ill as I'm sure Dr. Thib told you," Rose and Mikey nodded, "and any other illness added...well..."

"We understand, Kelly?, thank you." Rose said, "we have a family friend here, Faith Yokas. Right now she is calling the family of the woman who was brought in with them, is it aright for her to come in?"

"Well, the fewer visitors the better right now, but," at the look on Rose's face, "if no one else tries to get in, then ok."

"No, I'm sure she'll be it." Mikey said softly.

"Fine, here then put these on and then you can be with him" she handed them each one of the packages which contained a mask, and gown, then pointed to a box of gloves. "Feel free to use this box of gloves as often as you need to, but wash your hands before you put them on anyway, those supplies are at the hand-washing station right outside the room, it just helps to keep infection down; and after, too, then when you leave put the mask, gloves, and gown in the trash bin outside the room. There will be a new set you can take off the cart to the left before you enter."

Mikey took the set she gave him and set it down on the table at the end of the bed, turning he asked her where to wash up and after she showed him where and how, set about washing up.

Rose stood there watching her oldest son while Mikey went with the nurse.

"Lord, Maurice, my baby, what a year." she said quietly. Then she turned and followed.

Rose, dressed in the protective gear, stepped up to the bed, parting the 'tent' like the nurse showed her she stepped through, it wasn't large and she immediately felt the cool flow of oxygen inside it, the edges of the clear plastic were weighted to keep it tight to the bed and she could see Mikey through it, though slightly distorted.

Taking a deep breath through her mask she leaned over and reached out with her hand to touch Maurice's hair. It felt soft through the glove. The nurses had washed it as best they could, and since it was short it hadn't taken much, though he had started o grow it out a bit, thank goodness, she hated that buzz cut thing he had been wearing again lately.

She was surprised to feel as much as she did through the glove, she had expected to not be able to tell what she was touching, Rose carefully, and gently slid the back of her fingers down the side of his face, she wanted to touch him but not to wake him, then she placed her left hand over his and slid her fingers under his palm to hold his hand lightly.

Rose watched his thin chest rise and fall rapidly and listened to his raspy breathing.

It hurt so much to see him lying there, so helpless and weak. He was always so strong and worked so hard to stay that way, Maurice had always prided himself on keeping 'fit for duty' as he called it. He ate healthy, although he ate constantly when not at work to maintain his weight, though the joke was he ran and worked out so much because he ate too much of his own cooking.

In reality Rose knew he ran and worked out like he did because he needed the added strength to deal with criminals being as short and light as he was compared to so many of the other cops, 'Hell, he wasn't much bigger that Faith,' she thought, 'she's a little taller'.

His tough attitude was a necessity on duty, but, she knew better; he was tough, but he covered for a tender heart. Sometimes though she had to remind him that he wasn't so tough, she was always afraid that his 'tough' exterior would cause him to take on more than even he could handle, his 'tough' mouth was always a problem, and she was always trying to make him think before he spoke. It seldom worked though, he had no patience for stupid behavior in other people, often shocking them with his words, Maurice could be cruel and even malicious sometimes.

Working in the bar she had heard a lot of crap from people's mouths, but, his mouth sometimes shocked even her, especially when he was at the bar with her and he decided he didn't like someone who had mouthed off to her. He hadn't gotten that from her, but from his father, something he denied with fury when she had tried to talk to him about it once. Although, he had gotten better about it since he worked with children now, had to rein in his mouth and temper in dealing with them. She was proud of him for what he was doing for those kids. She wished someone like him had been around when he was a small child, maybe he would have had a different perspective growing up than he did.

Seeing him so helpless, well, it tore her apart. This was harder than last year when he had had that break down, he could die from this.

But she was also very proud of him, CJ had told the Dr. that without Maurice he would have died out there. That didn't surprise her in fact, it sounded just like him to Rose, always taking care of everyone else without regard to his own problems.

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't on more than one occasion cause his own problems or give them to others, Rose knew her son was no saint, of that she had already been shown, but he was a good hearted even gentle man.

She began silently praying, asking God to spare him and to protect him like he did last year, praying that again God would hear her, then she felt his hand grasp hers. It wasn't a very strong grip but it got her attention, looking first at his hand and then at his face she saw his eyes on her.

"Ma," he said very quietly, almost a soundless whisper, but Rose heard it.

"Shush, baby, don't talk. You might start coughing again, and the nurse says you need to stay quiet." she was smiling at him as she said this softly, "I can only stay under here with you for a minute or two, but I needed to..."

He smiled softly at her, his eyes closing and then opening again as he tried to stay awake, "Ma, don't worry..." he rasped quietly, "I'm..gonn..be..ok....alrigh..ok?"

"Maurice, I'm not worried!" she replied softly, "you made it this far, you'll be fine, I love you, my baby."

"Love....yu..Ma." he answered her his breathing harsher, tears in his eyes, "thought...wouldn...see..yu..gan." He coughed a few times.

"Look, baby, stay calm, aright?" She passed her hand on his hair, "They might make us leave if you don't." at his nod she continued, "Mikey wants to say hi, so I'm going out of this thing," she smiled pointing to the tent, "but I'll be right here if you need me, the nurse says we can stay with you, as long as you stay Calm."

"Ok." he said nodding slightly, then as she let go of his hand he squeezed it again before his hand went limp as his eyes closed and he drifted off again.

Rose backed out and closed the tent, she turned to Mikey and nodded the okay for him to go next, then she walked past him and out into the hall.

While Mikey visited with him he stayed outside the tent and watched his brother sleep, Mikey didn't speak so as not to wake him. For now it was enough to actually see him and watch him breath to believe that he had really been found and was alive. After ten minutes or so he left the bedside and went to find his mother.

Rose needed a few minutes to compose herself and Faith had found her leaning against the wall outside the exam room.

Seeing Faith approach Rose stood up, "Did you reach Jamie's daughter?"

Nodding Faith said, "Yeah, that's a call I hope my kids never get! She's going to come in the morning, has to get someone to keep the babies, her husband is on a business trip right now. She's bringing her brother."

"How old is he again?" Rose asked curious.

"Seventeen, Warren's a senior in high school this year." Faith answered.

"Oh god, still one at home," Rose exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah." Faith said.

Rose shook her head in shock, "I thought that her children were grown or mostly, but, a seventeen year old still at home! That's so young still!" She was thinking about how he would get along if the worst happened to Jamie here.

"Just a baby really. I was thinking about mine, you know?" Faith replied, "Em's in her first year of college and Charlies just starting high school. I don't know...." she stopped, she had faced this before herself more than once and felt deep compassion for Jamie and her children. Jamie being her friend now made it even harder, they stood there for a moment, then, "Is he wake? How is he?" Faith asked.

"He sleeping, he looks..." Rose stopped tearing up, she couldn't continue.

Faith stepped forward and hugged her. They had been though a lot with Bosco in the past year and had become close, "He's going to be fine, Rose," she reassured her.

"Oh god Faith, he looks so helpless! I've never....not even last year...I've just never seen him like this. I'm trying to be strong for him, but, he's so sick! I listened to the Doctor, I did, but, even then I didn't expect..."

Faith frowned, it had been so dim at the landing that she hadn't really gotten a clear look at him. If Rose was this upset...

Just then Mikey came out of the room, he looked older somehow. His face, no..his eyes, she saw something in them, what...suddenly it hit her. He looked like Bosco did when he had begun to change, to grow up. What she was seeing had actually started at the airport that night when he had seen his mother so upset. Mikey was becoming a 'supporter' instead of being supported in family and emotional matters, he had become stronger somehow in the last week. Faith was somehow not surprised, this last few days had been 'rough' to say the least, but she was glad to see it anyway. His mother and Bosco, if the Doctor had been right, would need him in the weeks that followed.

Mikey nodded to her, and then picking up a package explained to her what to wear when she went in and why and where and how to wash up. He told her to go ahead and get suited up and he would take her in. Rose for a moment looked at him like he was a total stranger, then looking at Faith she raised her eyebrows and grinned slightly. Faith locked eyes with Rose for a moment but kept a straight face. She would have walked on fire at that moment before she would have let him think she was laughing at him.

"Thanks Mikey, I'd appreciate that." she said then followed him in after she had done as he asked.

Mikey explained going into the room about the tent and then left to give her some privacy.

Faith approached the bed and as Rose had done stopped in shock at how he looked, then she realized his eyes were open and his hand was raised. She stepped forward quickly and opening the tent flap stepped inside and asked him, "Do you need anything? Is something wrong? Should I call a nurse?!"

He shook his head once slowly, and said, "No."

"Ok, but if you need me to..." she stopped unsure of what to do now. She knew what she wanted to say, but suddenly wasn't able to, she wasn't sure why, but...

"How...did...you...know..." he asked quietly, "when...who..."

"That's not important Bos...there's going to be plenty of time for that..." she stopped as he grabbed her hand and squeezed hard.

"TELL ME!" he rasped.

She wasn't sure why it would be important right now, but, she knew he wouldn't be put off, "Well, from what I've gathered, one of the smugglers bragged in a bar Tuesday night, and a waitress called the local cops Wednesday morning after she decided he wasn't just spouting off crap. The cops here found CJ's wallet and your cell phone on him, I think. They called us, your mom and the station that is, Wednesday and we came. Laurel and Jake had the search thing going full tilt when we got here...and this morning the guy who was arrested Wednesday confessed. He told Sheriff Laurence that it was his son who shot you; and Laurence told Jake, but, well, Sam, that's Jakes partner," she saw him nod, "met him?," he nodded again, "well he remembered something about CJ racing his boat and 'running for open water'?" She stopped as she saw his eyes widen in recognition, then asked skeptically, "YOU know what that means?"

"Ya, CJ talked...bout." he whispered hoarsely.

"Well, that helped widen the search, and then when Jamie and the guys she was with went missing, they started two searches, I went up in the chopper, out of frustration really, and while we were up we came upon them. But I saw her hand signal and we saw the pieces of the boat under water and...." she paused as she saw tears in his eyes, "Bos, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help her right then," she paused composing herself, "maybe if we had stayed and called it in instead of leaving, but we were afraid of making it worse," she stopped, it had gotten worse anyway and she had a lot of guilt over what she hadn't done.

"Go on..." he whispered.

"Well," she hesitated before continuing, "anyway, you know what happened after that."

He nodded, "Why...why...Jamie.." tearing up slightly.

"Why...why'd it happen to her?" Faith asked.

"NO, why'd ?" he asked harshly, he seemed, almost, angry suddenly, Faith looked at him a moment. 'Could he really be that dense?' she thought, 'or does he mean if she hadn't...or did he not want her here?' Sometimes he could be so hard to read that Faith decided to just be honest.

"Because she couldn't have stayed away. That's why. Anymore than I could have stayed away if it had been Fred, anymore than your Mom or Mikey or I did. Because she loves you." she said firmly. "Is that what you're asking Bos?"

His eyes filled and as the tears fell, he said, "She should...stayed...home..."

Faith's heart went out to him, "Could you have? If it had been her? Would you have stayed out of it?" she asked quietly taking his hand in hers.

"No...but...Faith she....oh god..." then he started sobbing, the memory of what had happened in the bayou crushing him, "she looked so...Faith.. .she drowned right...front..me!"

"SHUSH, Bos, don't! Don't, its going to be aright." Faith was terrified of what would happen if he didn't calm down, she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

He was coughing, and it was horrible sounding, "Bosco stop ok, you're not helping her or you if you make yourself worse." Trying to stop, as much because it hurt so much as because of what Faith said, he lay back and tried to breath deeply and slowly. It wasn't working this time. The heart and respiratory monitor alarms went off and the nurse came running into the room. She asked Faith what had happened as she checked him. Faith told her that he had gotten upset about Jamie.

"Ok, Mr. Boscorelli, just calm down ok. Slow even breaths, don't try to breathe deeply, just slowly. I'm going to give you a breathing treatment that Dr. Suire ordered. But, I need to get it set up, ok. So you have to try to...that's it, slowly," as he began to relax, "good!" Kelly stepped back and took the medication from her pocket.

She then set up the machine and to Faiths surprise handed her the 'pipe' and told her to hold it for him in front of his face until the med. was emptied from the ball on it. "You don't have to get to close with it, just as long as the 'smoke' from it is in his face." she said.

As Faith held it she turned to see Mikey and Rose standing with frightened looks on their faces. Faith was sure hers mirrored theirs and she was upset with herself that she had let him get upset. She had thought that answering his questions had been a good thing, she knew how he was when he felt he wasn't being told he truth, but, he had only gotten worse because of it. She knew that if she had been in Rose or Mikeys shoes she probably would throw her out and tell her to stay out, in a few minutes you could tell a difference in his breathing, it was a bit easier, and the coughing for the most part stopped. Faith started to shake in relief.

He had fallen asleep by the time the treatment was finished and when she told the nurse, that it was done she had taken it smiling and just took it apart to clean it, then put it away without much comment. Faith had then turned to Mikey and Rose who by this time had found seats and smiling slightly at them her mouth trembling she left the room.

As she was taking off the isolation gear as Mikey had called it, he stepped out behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Faith was upset and thought he asked, "What DID you do?"

She looked up at him guiltily and said, "Mikey, I'm so sorry! He asked me a question about Jamie..." she started crying, wiping the tears away angrily, "stupid me, I answered him, and he got upset!" Mikey just watched her, 'God he must be pissed!' she thought, 'he must hate me right now! I know I do!'

Finally, as she threw the last of the gear in the garbage, "Faith, it's aright. If you hadn't answered him...well, hell you know how he is. I don't know what he asked, I don't care, he still would have gotten upset. I don't blame you if that's what you're worried about. Ma neither, she sent me out to stop you, to make you come back." he put his hand on her shoulder, "come on. You take Ma to get something to eat, I'll sit with him. We'll take turns, if the Docs come back, I'll send for you, ok?!"

Faith smiled at him, "Thanks Mikey, I don't know if I could be so forgiving, if I were you."

"Just lie to him next time he asks you something," he grinned tiredly, "that's what I do!"

Faith snorted a laugh, "Been there done that!"

As they went back in, Nurse Kelly was coming back out, "He's going to sleep for awhile now, When Dr. Suire called in about the meds. she said she would have the test results back in about 35 minutes, labs backed up I guess, if you want to get something to eat or drink. If you all want to go, I'll call you when she gets here."

"Kelly, why did the monitors go off like that?" Mikey asked.

"Well, the respiratory one went off because the coughing interrupts his breathing and the heart because when he coughs it causes his heart to skip a beat. It reads like a heart attack, but, its not!" she added at the looks on their faces, "It can't tell the difference so it alerts us. But he's ok right now so, go get food!"

They took her up on it and they all went to the cafeteria to get coffee and a meal. The actual cafeteria was closed at that hour, but the snack machines were working, so it was better than nothing.

TBC...


	23. Vacation 23

**And yet again, on...**

**Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 23

Laurel and Jake waited in the OR waiting room, Randie and Max, and Sandie and Brady were with them. Max had asked if Laurel and Jake wanted him to leave as it had been his brother who caused this, but Laurel and Jake had quickly assured him that didn't blame him and that he wasn't going anywhere.

A trooper was stationed at the entrance, not to keep out other families but to discourage reporters. No one was speaking about the day right now, they were each lost in their thoughts, sipping water or coffee and doing the things that people do when waiting.

A woman was on the phone crying telling a family member about her husbands heart attack and subsequent surgery. Noises from the hall were muted and they could hear a phone occasionally ring at the nurses station a few yards away.

Jake had his head back on the chair and his eyes were closed. Doc Thib had told them that it would be several hours before they would be finished, he wasn't assisting but had told them he would observe.

CJ had been taken in around 11:00pm and it was now 2:00am. Max had his arm around Randie and her head was on his shoulder. Brady was looking at a house plans magazine with Sandie and they were speaking quietly now.

Laurel sipped her cup of coffee again, she was thinking about what CJ had told her when they had seen him before the surgeon came in.

"Mom, I would have died." he began after they had fretted over him and hugged and kissed him, "if Moe hadn't been there."

"Doc Thib told us you said that." Jake said.

CJ looked at him, "It's the truth. It got pretty bad, Dad, but as hurt and sick as he was he never gave up and he didn't let me, either." he smiled as he remembered the fishing pole, "Moe even figured out a way to catch fish, and made sure that I ate and my wounds were tended to." he paused, "even though he couldn't eat any himself, kept getting sick when he tried, Moe Hates Sushi."

Laurel and Jake smiled, "I'm with him there," Jake laughed.

"CJ, what about the sterno cans? I packed that first aid kit myself," Max said.

"Well I wasn't in any condition to remember to look for the false bottom. Oh, and if anyone tells him about there being one of those fold-out fishing poles in there, they'll answer to me!" he said seriously, "He didn't know about it and made a pretty good pole from a strip of bandage, a safety pin and a tree branch, so, keep quiet, he worked hard on that and was proud of it. And he caught several fish with it!" Everyone was grinning, but they all swore to secret their knowledge of the fold-out pole.

"And the sterno, well, we did have one hot meal when I found it, but then the storm came and, it was so fast that I couldn't save it." he said. He didn't mention the aspirin/Tylenol thing, Max was feeling bad enough with Vance involved, "You know, he really isn't as helpless as he pretends to be out in the wild. He'd just rather a HOJO." he laughed quietly. "I had a seizure from the fever," he paused as Laurel exclaimed, 'Seizure!', "it's ok MOM, Moe knew what to do, he stopped it and kept watch over me during the night because of it." CJ didn't think they needed ALL of the information about That episode so he changed the subject, "My fever broke because he did what he did, and he stopped my arm from bleeding, and well, lets just leave it at I owe him a lot, hell I owe him my life." he stopped his mouth trembling, as Laurel and Jake stepped closer and held him.

"We all owe him then CJ honey," she said looking at Jake over his head.

"Your moms right son," Jake agreed, "anything he needs, ANYTHING, its his. OK!?"

CJ nodded, unable to speak for a few minutes.

He had asked about Jamie, but wouldn't talk about what had happened out there to her, except for one thing. But, Max had filled some of it in for them, so they were aware that it was bad, and about Maurice and CJ's reactions to what had happened.

CJ did give them one piece of information that surprised them, CJ was SURE that right before she went into the water, Jamie had seen them. She had looked in their direction, and CJ was sure that she saw them standing there, something in the way her expression changed, her eyes had widened and her mouth had opened slightly and he was certain she had silently said Moes name, then she turned looked at Vance glanced down at the gun in his hand and then over the side she went.

He had after on the ride back thought about what she had done, and he kept replaying it over in his mind, and he was now sure, she had seen them. He had come to the conclusion that Jamie had done what she did to keep them from putting themselves at risk for her, she couldn't have known that Vance would pass the gun he was holding to Orlan. CJ had had a lot of time to think about it, and Laurel and Jake silently agreed with him, from what they had seen of her, it sounded like something she would have done. None knew about her lifeguard training, but, it would have still been a courageous thing to them if they had.

"Mom she can't die!" he said crying. "Not because of trying to help us! She's got a son at home and a little grandchild!"

"Shush, CJ, Dr. Thib says she's stable, he told you that." Laurel tried to reassure him.

"Son, she has the best Doctors working on her. We've seen to it." Jake added, "Don't worry, ok? You concentrate on getting better, we'll keep check on her and on Bosco, aright!"

About that time a Doctor had come in with two nurses and an orderly, "Hi, I'm Dr. Blanchard, I'm going to operate on you tonight. Dr. Morris is going to remove the metal from your ribs, she's getting prepped now, and I'm going to fix your arm," he said introducing himself. Then he had explained what was going to take place and that they were ready for him, then they asked the family to give them a few minutes to get him ready to move.

Soon they were bringing him out into the hall, Laurel and Jake had been allowed to go with them to the OR prep room to say their 'see you real soon; and I love you's' to him then they had come to the waiting room with the rest of the family.

Even with all she had been told about what had happened to them over the last several days and today, or yesterday?, she was losing track of time now, she was still in disbelief that they had been through so much. She somehow knew that there was even more that CJ might never talk about and, even more than his physical injuries she was worried about his mental and emotional state as he seemed changed somehow, it could be shock, or the worry about his friends, but, something was different.

But, maybe, she was seeing him as a full adult now and not just her child, whatever she hoped that it wouldn't destroy his love of life and his need for the testing of it.

She was proud of his independence, it had driven her crazy, but after all he wouldn't be her or Jakes son if he didn't have it, like most of the people she knew here, he was more than just a survivor, he would thrive because of and through this and the challenge it presented.

Louisianian's are tough hardy people, bad thing happens, well show it the door, kick it in the ass and throw a party to celebrate!

One of her favorite sayings to people she had met elsewhere when they talked about hurricanes and damage and disasters, when they exclaimed over alligators, snakes, mosquitoes, bad politicians, hot weather, rain, humidity, and the other supposed ills of her home state was, 'and your point is?'. All of those things were worth putting up with for the people you got to live around, the beautiful scenery, and 'yes' she'd tell them, 'we do to have four seasons, summer, summer, more summer and Christmas.' After all most of the year the weather was great! Yeah there were ills, but every state can claim that! That was one of the reasons she became who she was, to fight them, to make her home a place to be proud of 'all the time'. So she was feeling pretty helpless and useless sitting here waiting for news of her son. She had already checked on Jamie and Maurice several times and there was no change.

The Doctors had told her that in Jamie's case they didn't expect change before tomorrow sometimes, and that Maurice was very ill and they had decided to postpone his surgery for awhile. Laurel had been to the chapel earlier, to pray for them all, where she had come upon Rose sitting alone in one of the pews.

"Rose, mind if I join you?" she asked as Rose looked up wiping her cheek to motion for her to sit. Laurel slid into the pew and knelt to pray, when she had finished she sat back and asked Rose how Maurice was.

"Not good." was her reply, "The Doctor thinks that they won't be able to do surgery for at least two days, and they tell us it needs to be done as soon as possible then tell us that he is too sick and weak to have it!" Tears were flowing now.

"Rose, I'm so sorry!" Laurel had known from Doc Thib that there was a conflict with the illness and surgery, "Is there anything I can do for you? CJ wants him to have whatever he needs," she paused not sure what to say, then, "CJ says that if it weren't for Maurice, he wouldn't be here right now. Jake and I feel the same as him, whatever he or you need, just tell me. OK!?"

Rose looked at her in surprise, "CJ said that, that Maurice...I mean I knew he'd helped," she stopped.

"He did more than just 'help', seems that your son is quite the woodsman after all." she smiled, "he made a fishing pole, caught and cleaned the fish for CJ AND was a pretty fair medic, too. That's not all but I'll let CJ fill you in on the rest."

"MY MAURICE!?" Rose was stunned, not that he hadn't done what he could, but, then as Laurel grinned and nodded, "My sons idea of 'outdoors' it the pool at the HOJO! I was stunned that CJ got him to come with him. And his knowledge of first aid is 'dial 911 and call a 'bus'! Wow!"

"Well, according to CJ he seems to have more knowledge than he lets on, or else he thinks fast on his feet!" she laughed quietly.

Rose looked forward at the stained glass window behind the tiny altar and shaking her head, "He's just full of surprises!" Rose then asked about CJ's surgery, and Laurel had told her that the nurse had come awhile ago and said that it was going well but would still be a few more hours. They kept each other company for awhile and then walked back together to the elevator.

Rose had gone up to the room they had moved Bosco to and Laurel had gone on down the hall to the waiting room.

XXXX

Upon entering his room, Rose saw Mikey and Faith seated on the couch by the window,

Mikey had fallen asleep finally but Faith was looking out the window at the night. She turned as she heard the door, smiling tiredly at Rose who walked past Maurices bed and sat in the chair next to her. "I just spoke to Laurel" she whispered, looking at him lying there asleep, "CJ's in surgery now, they don't know anything except it's going well."

Faith simply nodded and turned to look back out the window.

Rose watched his chest rise and fall in his sleep, his breathing still ragged but easier than earlier, she smiled softly as she thought about what Laurel had told her, 'my Maurice' she thought, 'who would have thought! He made a fishing pole!'. Shaking her head slightly she rubbed her eyes, she was sooo tired, but she was wired also, she had tried to rest earlier, but after only a few minutes she was startled into wakefulness by the alarms going off again.

It had been only a loose wire that time, but the nurse had told them to expect the alarms to keep going off. She had explained what would cause it and she was right, if he tried to turn, or coughed, they started, then about forty minutes ago he had woken with a nightmare and they really went crazy then, only stopping when the nurse had sedated him with more pain medication.

It had been 4 hours since they had arrived here and yet it seemed like days!

Everytime he was awake for a few minutes, he asked about Jamie and CJ, and the 'no change' answer that they had to give him about Jamie, was beginning to piss him off. Rose had told him to be patient, but that didn't go over any better than 'no change don't worry about it' did. She would tell him what Laurel had said about CJ's surgery, next time he was awake, maybe that would help.

Two hours passed, then at 3:00am word came through the nurse that CJ was finally out of surgery and in recovery, Faith offered to go check to see how he was.

After awhile she returned and reported to them that the metal was out but he was on a respirator until they were sure that the lung would stay inflated. He would be in ICU until tomorrow afternoon then the Dr. would make the decision to remove him from it or leave him on. The surgery on his forearm went well, but the Doctor couldn't know the full outcome yet, it was much too early, he would need physical therapy that much was known, but how much had yet to be determined.

His cheek wound had been cleaned and repaired and Dr. Morris said he wouldn't even have a scar if he took care of it as it healed, his kidney had been bruised, that was what had caused the bleeding but the ultrasound on it had reveled that the bleeding had stopped and so they were playing the 'waiting game' with it.

"He's gonna...be..ok?" Bosco had been quietly listening as she whispered this to Rose and Mikey.

She stood up and going to him, "Sorry Bos, didn't mean to wake you, but yeah looks like it!" she smiled at him.

He nodded, "You din't..wake me..an thats..good news, thanks.."

"Do you need anything?" she asked, Rose and Mikey were watching him closely, but he remained calm, his breathing slow and shallow, the alarms stayed off this time.

He nodded, croaking out, "Water."

Faith smiled, "Sure thing," then she put on the gloves and mask and poured him some. Placing a straw in the cup she opened the tent and handed it to him as he took it he was staring at her with widened eyes then slowly sipped it, finally handing it back to her he lay back with a slight frown in his eyes as he pointed to her face, "What's the get up...for...?"

"This?" she asked looking down at the gown, "I thought they told you? It's to keep us from giving you anything!"

"Oh?" he asked very solemnly, ," then cleared his throat somewhat. Rose and Mikey looked at each other grinning, trying not to laugh.

Faiths eyebrows shot up. "Cooties!" she laughed quietly, "Feeling better Bos!"

He lay back his eyes closing, a slight smile on his face, "No, but...you left...wide-open."

She stood there a moment, "I'm gonna keep track, you know, one day they WILL send you home!"

He just smiled broader, then it faded and he asked, "How's Jamie?"

But before Faith could answer him he was asleep again.

She turned and taking the mask and gloves off told Rose, "I'll go check on her again," then she went to find Jamie's nurse.

XXXX

She was in ICU but the Dr. had given permission for two people to be with her for a few minutes each hour, Faith was surprised to find Jimmy outside in the waiting room and Ty sitting with her.

Passing through the door, when she saw Jimmy she had stopped in surprise. Connie, Jamie's nurse saw the look on her face, "Been here for hours, said they're staying with her until her family arrives," Faith nodded, too moved to speak clearly, Connie glanced again at her, "She's the same. All her vitals are good, but, not great. She's still on the respirator, she's had a few bad moments in the last couple of hours but, she's holding on."

Again Faith nodded, "Thank you."

"Sure honey, just ask if you want to know anything else. Usually we don't give permission for this unless its family but we talked to her daughter and she said to give it to you'all, so..." she smiled and stepped away from the desk to tell Ty his time was up.

Jimmy stood up when he saw Faith, looking to her, "Any news on CJ? What about Bosco?"

She nodded and waited until Ty joined them, "Hi, Faith," he said.

"Hi, guys, thanks for doing this," she said, "I know I'm not family, but I know her daughter, and she'll appreciate this."

"Sure," they answered together, "wouldn't be anywhere else right now," Ty finished for them, Jimmy nodding his agreement.

"Well, CJ is out of surgery, and it went well, but he won't be out of SICU until tomorrow, his Doctor thinks that he'll be fine in time. Bosco is still waiting," she paused at their, "that's great, aright CJ!"

Jimmy realizing what she'd said about Bosco, frowned, "What do you mean 'still waiting' Faith?"

"Well, he has a pretty bad infection in his leg that needs tending to, but he has pneumonia so they can't do surgery yet." she stopped waiting for their reactions.

"Damn, Faith!" Ty exclaimed.

"Do they know when they can do it?" Jimmy asked, "I mean Mikey said the Dr. told him his leg needs surgery right away, or else he could loose it!" Nothing frightened a cop or fireman more than losing a limb, except maybe getting shot or burned in a fire.

Faith shook her head no, "The Docs just said they have to wait. The might do a 'local' on his side to close that tomorrow morning but I don't know about the rest. That's all they said so far."

"How bad is the pneumonia?" Ty asked.

Faith glanced past them at the wall behind them, then, "Pretty bad, bad enough that they have him on machines to monitor his breathing and his heart. Everytime he coughs or moves too much the alarms go off. Couple of times there were enough nurses in that room to have a convention when they went off, but he's sleeping now and seems to be breathing easier since they changed a medication."

When she stopped, Ty shook his head, "Damn, this past year; guy needs to catch a break you know!?"

Jimmy looked at him, "Yeah, he does, Ty."

It had been a rough few years for most of them, but, fences had been mended finally, and they were a family again, a big fat fighting, in your face, who the hell invited you to dinner, Mom likes me more, Dad hates you; family, but still a family. They had come for both Bosco and CJ and now were staying for Jamie too.

"If you want to see Jamie, you take my turn," Jimmy stated, "The nurse said to talk to her, let her know you're there," then he grinned at her, "I keep telling her she needs a better man than 'little man', but..."

"JIMMY!" Faith exclaimed, but she was smiling as she shook her head.

"Just kidding, Faith!" he laughed quietly putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's what 'I' told her! Jimmy keeps asking her if she has a sister!" Ty joined in.

"You guys are hopeless!" she said as she walked to the nurses desk. Faith was glad they were there, everyone here, Laurel's family included had been great, but familiar faces, and voices from home who knew her history with Bos, CJ and Jamie made her feel that she had someone to lean on if she needed it.

Entering the cubicle where Jamie was, Faith was shocked at what she saw, she was beginning to think that she was never going to feel any other way, there were machines everywhere, and she had tubes running from everywhere around her attached to the machines. Her face, her mouth area anyway was covered with a hard plastic oval with a large tube coming from it, a strap was wrapped around her head from one side of the plastic piece and Velcro to the other side to hold everything in place. There were wires sticking out from the gown she was wearing that were hooked up to two different machines, that were beeping quietly, keeping track of her heart and who knows what, there was even a urine bag hanging from the bottom of the bed the part of Faith's own hospital experience she'd hated more than shots.

A large respirator was hissing and sighing in rhythm like some sleeping giant from a child's story. Faith had a momentary flashback to when Fred had his heart surgery, and Emily's OD. Even though she had seen this before she was still frightened for Jamie. Seeing someone like this...it brings home how fragile even the strongest people are in real life. This wasn't some movie where the hero or heroine wake and walk out of the hospital like nothing happened! The reality of three of her best friends laying helpless against the illness and injuries that had befallen them began to overwhelm her.

Faith sat down quickly in the chair next to the bed and put her head down as she began to see black spots before her eyes.

Connie had been watching, this was a common reaction to this unwelcome reality. She walked over and taking a cup from the table poured a little water in it, handing it to Faith she said, "When's the last time you slept? Or ate?" Everyone knew about the ordeal their friends had been through and they had been given instructions that they were 'all family'.

"Thank you," Faith took the water and sitting back, "I don't remember and, a few hours ago."

"Well, take some advice? Find an empty bed. Ms. Richards," she indicated Jamie, "and your other friends could be here awhile. Don't try to do all your sitting and worrying at once."

Faith thought, 'boy these people do get to the point! Don't they,' but she nodded, "Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that."

"Good, just ask a nurse on the floor you're on for an empty bed and she or he'll show you where to go." she smiled, then walked off to check on another patient.

Faith sat there awhile, the first minute or two just looking around, then she started talking to Jamie, "Hey, friend," she began, "you know if you think you're getting out of taking Charlie to the water park with me you are sadly mistaken. I'm not going there by myself so you need to get over this! And I'm not dealing with Bosco alone, if you don't so..." she paused choking up, "Jamie, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop that bastard Vance! You need to fight just so you can watch him be put away!" She stopped a minute to regain control, "I called Katy, she's coming Jamie, she's bringing Warren with her." Katy was Kathleen her daughter and Warren, her son, "I'll met them at the airport here. Laurel booked a flight for them tomorrow, Katy had to get someone to stay with the kids because Bill's still out of town, or she would already be on her way." Bill is Jamie's son-in-law.

"I wasn't sure if I should call Warren Sr. or not. So I decided not. Figure if Katy calls him it'd be soon enough." Faith was rambling now, "And I wasn't sure about your mom, figured Katy would get in touch with her, too. Best coming from someone she actually knows, you know?" she paused, before deciding how to say what she had to next tell her, "Jamie, I know it's not fair of me to say this with you here, attached to these pipes and machines, trying just to breath on your own, but, if it will get you going to fight and wake, then, here goes." and after taking a deep breath, "Bosco is really sick, he's got pneumonia, its a real bad case according to his Doc.. He also might lose his leg if they can't get the infection in it to clear up, and he also has some other things that are wrong and need surgery but those are the worse."

"And if you need any more encouragement, I know he loves you, he will kill me if he finds out I told you, but, I know he does." Bosco hadn't said it to her but, Faith knew it was true, on the way to the hospital Ty had told her quietly what had happened, and how agonized Bosco had been over what had happened to Jamie. He had also told her that at one point, Bos had actually told her he loved her and to please hang on for him. It had surprised Ty and Jimmy, not that he loved her but Bosco was usually pretty closed mouth in public about his real feelings on anything unless he was bitching about something, so for him to say it outloud he must have really been afraid she was dying.

Of course, looking at her now and hearing what Ty had described to her, she would have thought the same thing.

After a few more minutes Connie came back and pointed to her watch. Faith gave her a head nod to show she understood and standing she took Jamie's hand in hers, "Jamie, he needs you and you need him. Hang on, ok? I'll be back later."

Then she went back to Boscos room.

TBC...


	24. Vacation 24

**VACATION**

**by M**

Chapter 24

It was 2:30 Saturday afternoon, CJ had been taken off of the respirator just a few minutes before and he was breathing on his own. Drs. Blanchard and Thibodeau were standing by reading charts and waiting to see if he stayed off, or if they would have to put him back on. The tube was still in, but the machine had been turned off. CJ was unconscious still, but they were happy so far with how he had responded.

Nurses were busy monitoring his vitals and checking machines, one nurse was just finishing changing his IV bag and Dr. Blanchard was checking his stitches, after another twenty minutes they decided to remove the tubing as everything seemed stable, so Dr. Thibodeau removed the strap and grasping the tube pulled it out.

Then they waited, as CJ coughed a few times and then settled into breathing completely on his own, nodding and smiling at Dr. Thibodeau, Dr. Blanchard ordered a reversal of the sedative that CJ had been given, and in just a few minutes he began to wake up.

"CJ, its Doc Thib, don't try to talk yet, ok," Doc Thib was checking his chest as he said this, "we just removed the breathing tube and your throat will be sore for awhile, and we don't want any coughing yet."

"Just nod if you understand," this from Dr. Blanchard, CJ nodded slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room, grimacing as he had a fierce headache and his throat felt like he had swallowed lava.

"Are you in any pain?" Doc Thib asked. He already knew he more than likely was but needed CJ's input for amount of meds, then CJ nodded yes.

"Scale of one to ten, using fingers, one being the least, and ten the worst." Dr. Blanchard asked holding CJ's chart, as they watched him, CJ held up eight fingers, to which Dr. Blanchard raised his eyebrows at Doc Thib, laughing, "Thought you said he was tough."

"Must be that living in New York!" Doc Thib joked as he patted CJ's arm.

CJ rolled his eyes at them, 'Great' he thought, 'Both think they're Jim Carey! Just my luck!' He flipped his hand at them a few times to wave them off like flies.

Doc Thib laughed again, "Don't worry we're leaving! After a few tests," as Dr. Blanchard ordered pain meds for him, handing his instructions to the nurse. CJ would be able to push the button to administer it himself when needed, the machine would not let him take more than was safe, but he wouldn't have to wait for a nurse when he did need it.

Dr. Blanchard lifted CJ's hand from the bed while supporting his elbow with his other hand, CJ winced in pain, "Well, that's a good sign already," he winked over at Doc Thib, "feeling pain means feeling something," as CJ gave him a dirty look.

Doc Thib grinned, "Marcus you better watch it, he's a big guy!"

Dr. Blanchard again glanced at him smiling, "Yes he is, but he's only got one arm I can take him," then as Doc Thib snorted he told CJ, "Alright, grab my fingers and squeeze as hard as you can."

It was difficult and very painful but CJ managed to grasp his fingers, nodding Dr. Blanchard said, "Now, squeeze as hard as you can. Come on you can squeeze harder than that!" CJ tried but the squeeze was weak. But, Dr. Blanchard was now grinning, "Good! Good!", then seeing CJ's look of doubt, "Hey don't be disappointed, that's all you should be able to do, I just had to challenge you, in case you were a slacker," he was looking up at Doc Thib, "Real good, all his fingers are working, and, his grip is about where it should be!"

Now CJ was grinning as, Doc Thib told him, "See, I told you not to worry!"

Dr. Blanchard smiled quite pleased with his work, then, "With some good physical therapy and hard work you should be back to work in a month to six weeks."

Dr. Thib saw the look of disappointment on CJ's face, asking in surprise, "What, you were looking for more time off!?", CJ shook his head, "LESS! CJ get real it will take that long for your lung and ribs to be back to normal!"

"Ok, I take back the slacker comment!" Dr. Blanchard said shaking his head, he squeezed CJ's shoulder in good-bye, "Well I'm out of here, got real patients to tend too, the therapist will be in later this afternoon, hopefully you'll be in your own room by then." and he was gone.

"Oh and your mom and dad are waiting, do you want to see them or wait awhile?" Doc Thib asked before he left the room.

CJ just looked at him eyes rolling as he pointed to his throat with his left hand, Doc Thib grinned, "Sorry, nod if yes, you want them to come in," CJ nodded, "Ok, then, see you later, oh and if you stay off that machine, I'll let you move to a better room later this evening."

Laurel and Jake stayed only for a couple of minutes, long enough for her to see he was actually off the machine and to answer a few questions about Bosco and Jamie, although Laurel left out a few things, it could wait until later, then they told him they would be back after getting some sleep and dinner.

"Sleep, and that's an order and Doc Thib said to not talk for an hour or so, let your throat rest." Laurel said as she left. CJ nodded at her and closed his eyes, the pain meds kicking in now.

XXXX

Jimmy left Laurel's bedside as her daughter and son arrived with Faith, he nodded to them as he passed, noticing that her daughter looked like her but her son didn't, 'must look like his jackass dad' was Jimmy's thought, 'Good looking kid though', and from what he heard good kid all around. He and Ty excused themselves from the waiting group and went to get some food.

Faith joined Jamie's kids, and waited until the nurse had explained what was going on and what the machines were for, then she also excused herself and went to sit in the nurses station.

"Faith?" said Katy, "Thank you, for meeting us, and for waiting."

"Sure," Faith answered her, "Anytime Katy," then she left them alone.

As they visited, Faith was sitting where she could see them, the nurse had offered her a seat by her desk instead of her having to go all the way into the waiting room. They stood together at first arms around each other, Warren trying to be brave, but soon he was crying like Katy and Faith couldn't watch anymore, she was looking down into her lap when the nurse told her that Rose was asking for her.

Looking up she looked around for Rose, "No, they need you downstairs, she said come quickly." the day nurse said.

Faith jumped to her feet and grabbed her purse, "Could you?..." looking in at Katy and Warren, "Sure," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Faith said and took off.

XXXX

Bosco's room was only one floor down from ICU, it was for seriously ill patients who didn't actually need ICU, but close enough that if they suddenly did they didn't have far to take them.

Faith practically ran from the elevator down the hall, as she turned the corner near his room, she saw a Dr. running into his room, with Nurses moving swiftly in and out of his room with equipment as alarms were going off all over the place.

"OH GOD!" she stopped dead in her tracks. For once she was very afraid to find out what was going on.

"FAITH!" it was Mikey who called her name. She turned towards him and made her legs move toward him and Rose.

"What Happened!" she asked out of breath from fear as much as running.

"I don't know, he was fine! Then all of a sudden he started coughing and the alarms went crazy!" he said obviously upset, "I thought it was like before, false alarm, you know!"

"But it wasn't" Rose who was crying cut in, "when the nurse came in this time she checked him then hit a button on the wall and all hell broke loose. They threw us out and no one has told us anything yet! They called Dr. Morris down here and that was her who just went in."

Faith didn't say anything, she just stepped closer to Rose and took her hand. All they could do was let the Dr. and nurses do their jobs and wait.

XXXX

Bosco felt his chest burning with the effort to breath, although he had been feeling better this morning it hadn't lasted through the afternoon. The Doctors had changed his medication again and added a few, but it hadn't helped, then he had started to feel like he was underwater trying to breath unable to catch his breath when he started coughing, that's when the alarms went off and when his nurse came in she took one look at the monitors, checked his chest with her stethoscope, and went nuts, hitting that other damn loud alarm and telling his Ma and Mikey to leave, his head was fuzzy around then, and then as other nurses came in he heard her call for some Doctor named STAT. Now here he was everybody working on him including this Dr. STAT but they weren't helping, he still couldn't catch his breath, and felt as though he was underwater again in the bayou.

Dr. STAT was speaking now, "The new meds are not working, he's worse than this morning! It's time to move him to ICU.

Suddenly there was someone leaning over him speaking, "Mr. Boscorelli, it's Dr. Morris,", 'DR. MORRIS, what happened to Dr. STAT!', he wondered as he tried to focus on her without success, "Mr. Boscorelli, can you hear me? I'm going to put a tube down your throat, its to let us suction some of the fluids in your lungs out then it will be used to help you breath, ok, I don't expect you to answer me, but, if you want I can sedate you to do this, but, it needs to be done, NOW, if you want the sedation squeeze my hand, if you don't, pull your hand away."

When she picked up his hand, he squeezed it.

"Alright, just a second," she turned to a nurse and ordered a med for sedation from the drug cart that had been brought in, after administering it the nurse watched him and checking his reaction nodded to Dr. Morris, "he's ready," she said.

Bosco was floating, he felt them shoving something down his throat, it hurt like hell, but, he really didn't care, all he wanted to do was breath! Suddenly he felt like a vacuum had been placed in his chest for a minute or two or maybe an hour, he really couldn't tell anymore, he just knew he was smothering and this wasn't helping, but now he was unable to fight it with the sedation.

Then suddenly, sweet Jesus he could breath again! It was still hard but it was breathing and he could feel the tingling in his fingers and feet lessen slightly, the darkness that had started to overtake his vision began to lighten, and he slowly could see again, as his vision began to clear, he saw Dr. Morris, hooking something up to the tube in his mouth and a nurse took a blue bag and started squeezing it into that, and now...more air! Ok so maybe he didn't mind this tube down the throat thing after all as long as he didn't feel like he was smothering again it could stay...

In just a few minutes after they had done this Bosco felt his bed moving, 'Wow," he thought "must be some good air, I really am floating.'

Then there was a bright light in his eyes and he heard more voices and the moving bed began to really fly, 'Ma! What's the matter?', he could hear her talking and she sounded like she was crying, then he could hear Faith too, 'Hey, Mikey! See about Ma will you, idiot just standing around probably...'

Her voice was getting farther away as his bed took a turn and he wondered, 'can beds really fly!? Have to ask when it stops...' He tried to laugh at that but nothing happened, suddenly his bed stopped and the bright lights in his eyes dimmed a bit, 'hey, there's that Dr. Morris again!' She didn't look so good. 'Must be feeling bad', 'Hey Doc, try some of that stuff you gave me...'

Before he could tell her this, he was out, when he opened his eyes again he was in a cubicle made of glass. there was a hiss and whoosh sound that was really irritating, 'what the hell is That!' But he could breath and he was relaxed for the first time in days, 'What is that!' he couldn't close his mouth because something was lodged between his teeth and down his throat, so he tried to turn his head away from it and to spit it out but it was no good, Bosco then tried to raise his hand to pull it out but it was 'strapped down? What the hell!?', he began to fight, although weakly.

"Mr. Boscorelli, please, stay calm, and still." there was a man standing over him, "we've put a tube in your throat to help you breath and to suction the fluids from your lungs. Your hands are secured to keep you from pulling it out."

Bosco looked at him, 'hey stupid, I WANT it out ok, so let my hands go!', his eyes saying what he could not.

"Mr. Boscorelli, I know what you're thinking, everybody feels the same way, but, I can't take it out, and if 'you' do we will just have to sedate you again and put it back in, and then we'll leave you sedated. Trust me you don't want to keep pulling that thing out, and putting it back in. You wouldn't like what it would do to your throat," he stopped, waiting for his words to sink in.

Bosco blinked a few times, and he frowned, like he was thinking about the nurses words, then as he began to comprehend, he tried to nod and raised his hand off of the bed to sign, 'ok' to him.

The nurse nodded and said, "Good, I can let your hands go free while you're awake but they have to be back in the cuffs when you're asleep to keep you from pulling it out unconsciously." He unbuckled the right wrist, walked around the bed and unbuckled the left, adding, "Also, obviously you can't speak right now with the tubing in so if you need anything," and he put something in his right hand, Bosco lifted it to look at it to find it was a call button, "just push this, ok. I'll be checking on you every few minutes, but just in case. And its one blink for yes and two for no."

Bosco still felt like crap, but at least he could breath again! His leg was still on fire, though, and his face, well it still felt like he had gone ten rounds. But, he could breath again! And for that he was willing to do as asked and or told, for now at least.

The man then proceeded to check Bosco's vitals and machines, before he left to tend to another, he said, "Oh and while it can't help you right now, my names Nurse Han, Han Luke."

Bosco thought he would choke, if he could that was, he was tearing up with laughter though, his body shaking.

Han looked at him and grinned, "Yeah, MAURICE, laugh at me! My mom likes Star Wars, ok! What's your excuse!" and laughing he left.

'Wow,' Bosco thought, 'I thought my name was bad!', as he fought the desire to pull this thing from his face. He shifted in the bed and 'what the hell' as he felt something unusual, buzzing for the nurse.

Nurse Luke came back quickly, "What is it?" he asked, but Bosco didn't know suddenly how to ask what he wanted to ask, Han saw the look on his face and where his hand was, he grinned, "Hey, don't worry I didn't put it in and I won't be taking it out, ok? But trust me on this, you DON'T want to pull THAT tube out! Cause Nurse Connie WILL put it back in and man you'd rather pull that tube in your throat through your ear first!"

Bosco frowned as he had no idea what Han was talking...then suddenly it hit him, 'OH HELL NO!!! THEY DIDN'T!! THEY WOULDN'T!!!', then putting his hand under the blankets, his eyes wide now,...'THEY DID!!! OH HELL NO!!!'

Han started grinning again as he realized that he really had had no idea. "Well it's not like you can get up and go to the bathroom, you know. Hey, it happens to everyone sooner or later if you end up in the hospital enough! Don't let it worry you, ok!"

Bosco was red as a beet now, he was pissed off and embarrassed. 'What the hell; was this Connie related to Nurse Corning or something,' he decided right then and there to never go to sleep in here again, that was for damn sure!

Watching his face, realizing he was getting pretty pissed, Han thought it best to leave him alone now, he took a quick look at the monitors, and made a quick exit. 'Its funny' he thought, 'no matter HOW ill or injured, men always had the same reaction!' but being a man he could relate.

XXXX

Faith, Rose and Mikey were now part of the ICU waiting room group, while Jamie's daughter and son were new additions, Ty and Jimmy were still around as were Laurel and Jake; their daughters and sons-in-laws had left for the night; so at least they all had someone else to worry with and to talk too now.

But their little group was getting restless. Faith couldn't believe it, how the hell could she possibly have ''three' friends all in the ICU at the same time. everytime' she thought, 'ok I can't take much more worry, so that's enough, no more'' something else happened.

Dr. Morris had explained to them that Bosco's lungs had filled with fluid and he actually had been drowning, it had also caused stress to his heart, that's what had really set the alarms off, but now they had suctioned the fluid off and with him on the ventilator his heart was resting better 'between beats' as Dr. Morris put it.

She had mentioned that they might not wait until tomorrow for surgery, she seemed to feel from the latest labs results that his leg infection was preventing the medication from clearing up the pneumonia, but she was waiting for yet another round of test results before making that decision.

Bosco had been up here in ICU for about two hours now and while the nurse had come out a few minutes ago to tell them he was awake and doing fine they couldn't see him yet.

Faith looked up to see Dr. Thibodeau approaching Laurel and Jake, she watched their faces as he began telling them that CJ was being moved to a room on the floor that Bosco had been on. Laurel said something to him and he turned slightly and began to include them all in what he was saying.

"Well, he's doing great," Doc Thib including them all smiled, "His first therapy for his arm was about a half hour ago and it went well. He's hurting, but the PT was pleased." he paused grinning, "Complained like she was killing him of course," which brought smiles, "and his lung is doing better than we expected." he was shaking his head, "I still can't explain it, but, when they removed the metal fragment there was very little bleeding and the wound almost seemed to close itself, they really had very little damage to repair!" he shook his head perplexed, "So you can visit him in about 45 minutes or so, just let them move him and get him set up in his room and someone will come get you. Then I am going home! Addie is cooking me a pork roast tonight." he grinned as he added that last part, "I don't know about you," he said in a low voice, "but I'm about tired of this hospital grub."

That comment brought laughs and nods, Laurel and Jake were thanking him and then he went into the back to see about his patients.

About thirty minutes later someone came from the cafeteria and was pushing a cart, they all looked to see what it was as it smelled great, thinking it was for the patients a glance was all most gave it, until it stopped, "Are you the families for the boat accident patients?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we are." said Laurel.

"Well, then this is for you!" she smiled at them, "There are plates and silverware with napkins on the bottom, and I will be back to pick it up when you are finished! ENJOY!"

She turned to walk off as Laurel stood to stop her, "Excuse me but who sent this?"

"Oh, Doc Thib sent it." and she left.

Everyone was standing except Katy and Warren, pulling off the covers to see what was under the lids, "OH MY GOD!!" Laurel laughed.

Doc Thib had ordered out from a local Chinese restaurant, the best in Lafayette, and had left a note, 'Hospital food Sucks, love you guys, Thib.'

Katy and Warren tried to say they had already eaten but, Laurel insisted. Soon everyone was digging in, with sighs of contentment and lots of 'thank god, no mystery meat!' comments as they ate. Soon, when everyone had finished, Nurse Luke came out and informed them that CJ's nurse had just called him and that CJ had been moved and they could go and see him when they were ready.

There was food left over and Laurel tried to get him to take some but, "Thanks but I already ate, Doc Thib sent a plate to my little office!"

Laurel shook her head, "That man! Guess he stays on the Christmas list after all, Jake!" Her comment brought laughter from several.

XXXX

Katy had excused herself and when she didn't come back for awhile, Faith went looking for her, at first she thought maybe she had gotten turned around, the hospital was a bit confusing at first. But, when she went into the women's bathroom she found her sitting on the counter top by the wash basin, "Hey, you ok?" Faith asked.

"Everybody knows everybody else, and they all know my mom, but except for you I don't know anyone in there Faith! It's a little overwhelming, you know?" she was crying, "I just need..."

Faith went to her and took her hand, "You need your mom."

Katy nodded, "I'm suppose to be a grownup! I have two children of my own, and a HUSBAND! But, all I keep thinking is who's going to take care of me if she...." she was sobbing now.

"Oh Katy, I'm so sorry! Here we are laughing and acting silly. After this week, I guess, we're kind of out of it. I'm sorry." Faith was ashamed that they had forgotten.

"No, it's ok, I understand, I'm glad that CJ and Moe were found too! I had the same grateful feelings when I found out, its just that I found out that my mom almost died, well, at the same time! It's hard to explain, I feel glad, sad, afraid, happy all at the same time! And jealous too." she put her head down.

"Cause CJ is doing better and your mom isn't?" Faith watched her face, Katy nodded, "Hey Katy, as happy as I am that CJ's doing better, and I am, I'm jealous too! I want it to be Bosco, and Jamie also," she said, "Don't feel bad about that, its normal. This situation what's abnormal. I've been having trouble with that too, you know?" Faith leaned against the wall, "You know that from what CJ said to his mom and from what Ty and Jimmy said he told them, your mom did a brave thing." she paused until Katy looked at her, "Seems like to CJ, she knew Vance was going to kill her, from what he could hear her say and what Vance and the other guy was saying. They'd moved the boat to the side of the bayou that Bos and CJ were on and were probably going to go looking for them," she paused swallowing tears now, "CJ says that Jamie looked up and saw them standing back in the trees. He says he's sure she recognized them, she probably did because he said she then looked at Vance, then down at the gun and then she went into the water."

Faith stopped for a moment and Katy said, "Then What Happened! Mom swims like a fish Faith, she spent summers here and Great Grandma and Pop made her take swimming lessons, she even had lifeguard training! How could she just drown..."

"I didn't know that!" Faith was surprised. "CJ says that Vance was looking over the side of the boat, and Jamie came up out of the water and grabbed him and pulled him in! She must have thought he would have the gun and would drop it, but he handed it to Orlan right before she grabbed him. They're not sure what happened after that except when...well..." Faith stopped not sure she should or could go on.

Katy was calm now, "Go on Faith."

"Well, CJ and Bos tried to get to the boat, they could hear Orlan yelling and a lot of splashing, but really couldn't see anything, they were yelling at him to distract him. He turned and fired, hitting Bos in the side and then the State Trooper shot him and killed him. CJ says he turned and didn't see Jamie or Vance in the water anywhere; Jimmy says that it took a few minutes, they were yelling at CJ to bring them the boat, he says he didn't know that Jamie was in the water with Vance. Then, CJ says he saw Bos kneeling on the ground by the waters edge, at first he was holding his side but when CJ went to him he reached in the water and started pulling...well," now Faith really couldn't continue.

Katy was crying again, "Maurice pulled my Mom out."

Faith nodded sympathetically, "Jimmy says that the divers found her tee shirt caught on a submerged tree branch or something. It was under the boat from what they said." Faith added quietly.

"So, she couldn't get out from under the boat, and she drowned." Katy whispered.

"Yeah, that's what Jimmy said." she answered.

"Faith, do you think she saw them, that she did what she did because she saw them?" Katy asked.

"I don't know, Katy I don't know." Faith was interrupted by the door opening and Ty stepping in his hand across his eyes.

"FAITH" he called out!

"TY!" she said smiling and Katy rolled her eyes.

"Is Katy with you?" he asked his hand still up.

"Yeah I'm here, and you can take your hand down Ty!" Katy was smiling.

"Good, cause your mom's awake and she's asking for you! So get moving girl!" he laughed.

"WHAT!" Katy and Faith both shouted as they jumped up, "OH MY GOD!!" and laughing they followed him quickly down the hall. "WHEN, how, oh my god!" Faith was giddy suddenly.

"Not sure, the nurse just came out and told us she was awake and asking for her!" he said grinning as they went through the door.

Everyone was standing and hugging and when they saw her were telling her to 'get back there!' and then laughing when Ty grabbed her and almost dragging her hollered for the nurse, "Hey, hey her daughters here! Where are you!"

"TY let the poor girl walk!" Laurel laughed.

XXXX

Jamie saw a light that slowly brightened until she felt like she was blinded by it, but she couldn't open her eyes, there was a man there with her, his hands were pulling on her and he was asking her not to leave him. She could tell he was upset, as he kept calling her name over and over and telling her he was sorry, Jamie didn't know what he was sorry for, but, ok.

Then the darkness started to return.

Light again came though slowly at first.

Her chest hurt, and it was hard to breath, in fact it was too damn much trouble to bother. Someone was pushing down on her chest and she wanted to tell them to 'cut it out' but couldn't open her mouth to speak, she heard someone crying, 'Maurice? Why would he be crying? What had happened? Was someone hurt?', Jamie tried to ask but again couldn't speak, 'It's ok, Maurice, I'm here. It's ok.' she thought.

There were other voices, she knew them but couldn't name them. They were talking to him and he was begging them to do something, or not to do something, she couldn't tell which, 'Please, someone help him!' she pleaded in her mind when she heard someone say, "Stop! I've got a pulse!", 'well I certainly hope so, cause you'd be dead if you didn't' she thought amused.

The light went away again, when it came back for a moment she heard laughter. 'Good, that's better.'

Then the light again started to fade, as she felt her body being lifted and the darkness returned to stay.

When the light finally began to return again, Jamie could finally open her eyes, she wanted to tell whomever it was who was shining that thing in her eye to shove it, cause it made her head hurt, but she couldn't speak.

"Ms. Richards, I'm nurse Luke, don't try to talk you have a ventilator tube in. Doctor will be in to test if you can come off in a few minutes. Do you know where you are?" he asked.

Jamie cut her eyes at him, thinking, 'I'm a nurse moron of course I know I'm in a hospital!', but not being able to tell him she just nodded slightly.

"Good, well you're in Lafayette General, in Louisiana. Do you remember what happened to you?" he continued.

Jamie frowned, 'Louisiana! What..."

"That's ok, don't worry it'll come back, I'm sure you've said that a few times, huh!" he smiled, "Here's Dr. Suire now." he stepped aside, as a woman came into view.

"Hi, Ms. Richards, I'm Dr. Suire, I've been treating you. Glad to see you decided to stay and join us!" she smiled as she unhooked the ventilator tubing, "Now I'm sure as a nurse you already know what I'm doing so I'll spare you the explanation if you want, its one for yes, two for no." she laughed.

Jamie blinked once.

Grinning, Dr. Suire set about silently turning off the machine then waited.

At first nothing happened, but then her body fought back with her conscious help and in only a few seconds of struggle her chest rose and fell in its first breath on its own in over twenty-four hours, then another and soon another and before long Dr. Suire and Luke exchanged high five's over her and decided to remove the tube from her throat.

Jamie knew the drill but it still hurt like hell and she coughed like her lungs were coming out, but, she was free of the machine at last though Jamie didn't know how long or even why yet but she was glad they were glad, "Now, let me go tell your family! And then I'll be right back," then Luke was gone.

"Jamie, do you remember what happened, and speak in whispers." Dr. Suire asked.

She shook her head no at first but then a sudden flash went through her minds eye, of a man, nooo, two men standing off, in, woods, and she paused frowning, 'What?' she thought, then, 'she saw them again, they both looked frightened and suddenly she saw someone next to her, he had a gun! Now she felt scared! But not for her, for..."OH MY GOD" the last part said outloud not thought, she put her hand to her mouth, "OH MY GOD!" she said again.

"shush, whisper, Jamie, whisper." Dr. Suire said, "It's coming back?"

Jamie was looking at her with wide eyes her hands trembling as she started to shake, "He's alive! Oh god, they're alive, they are aren't they, oh please tell me, I wasn't dreaming was I, I did see them!!" she was babbling in excitement then coughed with the soreness.

Dr. Suire smiled broadly when she realized what Jamie meant. "Yes, you did see them and they are indeed alive! Mr. Caster just got his own room and Mr. Boscorelli is just over there a few cubicles away."

Jamie's started crying, "Thank you god, thank you." she broke down and Dr. Suire was moved to put her arm around her.

"It's ok, you've all been through a lot," Dr. Suire was patting her, "But don't worry, everything's going to be fine, and your daughter and son are here, do you want to see them because I know they want to see you!"

"Yes, oh god yes!" she laughed while coughing.

"OK then, but you have to stay here for awhile, ok. It already looks like I can send you home tomorrow morning if you stay stable, but, as of now everything is fine, we just had to wait for you to start breathing on your own again. Do you remember what happened to you?" she said.

Flashes of what had happened were going through her mind and suddenly she remembered being under the boat and trying to get out. "I downed?" she asked in awe.

Dr. Suire, smiling slightly, "Yes, you did. But you got lucky, you had a lot of people find you at the same time that knew what to do, AND had equipment to do it with!"

Although she didn't remember any of that, Jamie still nodded, "Must have!" she said.

In just a minute, Warren was coming into her room like he had been shot out of a cannon, for the first time in along time he ran up and hugged her. It seemed like he wasn't going to let go, "Wow, I really must have almost died to get this without tackling you!" she laughed through tears.

He quickly stepped back, "Yeah well don't get used to it, mom! That was just a slip up!" then he was grinning from ear to ear and stepped back in for another one.

"I love you too, sweetie." she said not laughing now.

"I love you, mom." he said choking up, the he stepped back as his sister came flying in.

"MOM! Oh my god!" she said as she did the same thing her brother had done.

Then they were all grinning like fools as they had a million questions for her and she them.

TBC...


	25. Vacation 25

**And on...Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 25

After her kids had gone to let her rest, Jamie asked to speak to Faith.

When she entered the cubicle and saw Jamie sitting up and drinking coffee Faith stopped a moment and grinning shook her head at her.

Jamie looked up and grinning back at her, "Hey."

"Hey yourself!" Faith laughed and then crossing the floor hugged her tight.

"I might have to get 'ill' more often if it gets me such great attention!" Jamie laughed as she moved to let Faith sit on the bed facing her.

"Don't you dare, my heart can't take this!" Faith scolded playfully, "Between you three I'm gonna have to get my hair dyed to cover the gray!"

"Thought you already did that!" Jamie frowned and pretended to search for gray hairs.

"Feeling smartass already are you!" Faith laughed and then they both became serious.

"I asked to see you because I didn't want to hear from strangers, what..." she stopped, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying.

Faith was holding her left hand, and she looked down at it, "I'm not going to lie, its serious Jamie. He's really sick." she said.

Jamie nodded looking up and over Faiths shoulder, "I figured that when the Doctor acted like she didn't hear me earlier."

Looking at her face now, "He has a really bad infection on his leg," she paused, "he was shot by the smugg...by Vance on Tuesday morning," Faith stopped at seeing the shocked look on her face, "Did you know, about Vance? I mean yeah he put you here, but, hell I don't know what I'm asking."

"No, I mean, I realized he was involved, but, he shot him!?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, and he's the reason the boat exploded, he fired on the boat on purpose, knew that the gas tank had leaked. He tried to kill them both, and, he knew who was in the boat at the time." she answered.

"OH GOD! Why?...never mind I don't care. What about Maurice and CJ?" Jamie went back to them.

"Well, Bos has a broken nose and burns and his leg has a serious infection from the gunshot wound and Orlan shot him in the side when he and CJ saw you go in the water; seems they ran out yelling to distract him and he fired on them. But that was a graze, it's deep but it didn't damage anything inside..." she stopped as Jamie interrupted her.

"SHOT him, but, Vance had the gun! That's why...but he HAD the gun Faith! I pulled him in to..." she was becoming upset now. She had also just confirmed what Ty and Jimmy had been told by CJ.

"He handed the gun to Orlan right before you grabbed him." Jamie was crying now, "I'm sorry Jamie, don't cry, you couldn't know he would do that so fast."

"I should have grabbed the gun, I should have..." she was crying hard now, "OH GOD Faith I almost got him killed!"

"NO, NO you didn't! If you hadn't distracted them, they might have killed you and them too!" Faith was not going to let her blame herself for what those bastards had done, "Besides, you gave the State Trooper and the others time to get there by what you did. The Trooper shot and killed Orlan and kept him from shooting them again." she was holding her friend now.

"He's dead?" she asked pulling away with wide eyes, "What about..." she couldn't say his name it felt like acid in her mouth.

"No I'm sorry to say, he's still alive. But, he's in jail, in Federal custody, not local because they ruled it a kidnapping and since he tried to kill police officers and drugs were involved, he's going to be gone a long time." she told her.

Jamie was nodding at her now, calmer, as Faith continued quietly, "Jamie, Bos is on a ventilator, he has pneumonia, the meds are not keeping it under control, or, they weren't. Dr. Morris wants to do surgery on his leg to try to stop the infection, she thinks that it is causing complications with the pneumonia, they also need to do it quickly because its spreading and it could cause..." she stopped, Jamie was as pale as the pillow she was lying back against as she sat on the bed, and her eyes were closing.

"Jamie, Jamie!" she called, "NURSE! Somebody!" Jumping up, she began to move to the open door looking through the glass for the nurse.

"FAITH, don't!" Jamie said, Faith looked back, Jamie had her head down and her hand up. "Don't call anyone, I'm okay."

"You don't LOOK OK! You're as white as a ghost!" Faith said hesitating and looking back at the window.

"I'm fine! Please, continue, it was just, I was shocked, that's all, Please Faith!" she pleaded looking up at her.

"I'm not sure I should say anything else, seems like everytime someone asks me a question..." she said walking slowly back to Jamie's side.

Jamie gave a small wry grin, "My fault, I just didn't realize, I mean I'm a nurse; I know how bad it is, Faith, if they told you that," she paused, "I'm aware of what it can result in if left alone." Tears in her eyes now.

"Well, they're giving him antibiotics by the tanker full but its still 'advancing' according to the Dr." she added.

"Is he here, I mean they said he was in here, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, he's three down to the left." Faith answered her as Jamie began to get up,

"Hey where do you think you're going?! You can't get up!" Faith was trying to stop her with little success.

Looking directly at her, "Let Me Go Faith. I CAN get up and I'm going to, right now," knowing when to do the smart thing, Faith let her arm go, Jamie stubbornly sitting on the side of the bed, "Now, help me with this thing!" she said pulling the pole with the IV off of the bed and putting it onto the portable.

Faith watched in amazement as Jamie checked the readings and then actually made changes! "NURSES!' she thought.

Standing again and facing her, "Well lets go! Where is he!"

Grinning but looking around guiltily to see if anyone was watching, "YES MAMN!"

They walked out of her cubicle door and turned left, walking towards Bosco's cubicle.

Nurse Han Luke looked up from his computer when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, his eyes widened as he saw them sneaking down the hall, well Faith was sneaking, Jamie looked like she dared anyone to tell HER anything, shaking his head he had the same thought that Faith had, 'NURSES.'

But Dr. Morris had removed her catheter earlier and she was free to move around if she wanted to, and he knew where she was headed, he had heard enough from the others.

Entering the room where he lay, Jamie paused looking first at the machines to read them quickly, she sighed in relief, they were in acceptable ranges. His oxygen was a little low but that was to be expected with pneumonia.

She didn't really even notice the noises from the machines as the others had, having worked in a hospital for so long.

Then she looked at Moe, and even with the monitors telling her different, she was frightened, he was so pale, his hair dark with dampness, its red highlights she teased him about lost, the bruising on his face making his skin look even paler than normal. One of his hands was on his chest and the other was lying next to him, she thought that odd, most of the time they kept ventilator patients hands in the soft cuffs to keep them from pulling the tube out when they were sleeping unless they were...her heart skipped a beat...

Quickly looking up at his face again, she started crying, she tried not to, but, and, then she was laughing silently at the same time!

Moe was looking straight at her and his eyes said what his voice could not.

He was looking at her like he had seen a ghost but then she saw tears slide down the side of his face as his face crumbled, Jamie crossed the distance between them in an instant, coming up on his left side, away from the machine that was breathing for him.

As she reached him, his right hand came up, Jamie reached out and took it with her left, he grabbed it like he would never let go and held it to his heart, his left came up and touched her face as she put her lips to his forehead and kissed him, then she kissed his tears, his cheek, and taking his left hand in her right kissed his fingers then the back of his hand, laughing softly and crying the whole time. She kissed his forehead again before she noticed the laughter in his eyes and stepping back only slightly still holding his hands gave him a huge grin.

He was looking at her now like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen and she had new tears as he pulled his left hand free to reach up and caress her cheek as he used his thumb to wipe a tear while he held her face in the palm of his hand. Jamie turned her lips to his palm to kiss it, never taking her eyes from his.

Moe eyes closed for a moment as he pressed his palm to her mouth feeling every press of her lips, Jamie reached up and laid her palm over the back of his hand, "I love you Maurice Boscorelli, and I don't care who knows or if you even care, but," and he covered her mouth with his palm again, looking at her as his eyes filled with tears again and nodding and taking her hand again he pulled it to join her left hand over his heart. Moe lifted them both and hit his chest once with them lightly but firmly, then held them there, never taking his eyes from hers, his eyes pleading with him to understand him.

Jamie smiled at him and leaning down to touch her forehead to his whispered to him, "Took you long enough!"

He shook his head slightly at her, then pointed to a pad and pen on the stand next to his bed, Jamie seeing it asked, "you want this?" He nodded, so she handed it to him. Moe wrote for a long moment before handing the pad back to her to read, Jamie looked at it then started laughing again, on it he had written:

"I THOUGHT I loved you by the time you told me I was your favorite patient! I KNEW it by the day I kissed you when I went home!" And under that he asked a question: "When did you?"

After she read it she looked up to see he was watching her intently, smiling softly at him and leaning in close, she said:

"I thought I loved you when I saw you lying there on your stomach that night reading and you turned and smiled at me like I was the only woman in the world. When we talked after your appendicitis surgery, I knew I was in trouble, and I was lost when you made the decision to go along with Dr. Jedson's recommendation and you wouldn't go without me, and it was for damn sure I fell in love with you when you kissed me when you left for home!"

Then she stepped back and said, "Not very professional, huh? Falling for a patient! And I was married, at that!"

He was watching her face closely as she said this and grabbing the pad again wrote again on it and handed it to her:

"YOU didn't DO anything wrong! We stayed just friends! HE'S the one who left! NOT YOU!!"

"I know, and I don't feel guilty, actually I wish I had acted on it sooner, but you needed time and so did I", she paused, "BUT enough time! AGREED? No more games?"

He grinned with his eyes and wrote again:

"Well, maybe just a few?!"

And when she laughed as she read it and looked up at him he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her wickedly.

She looked at him and laughing started kissing him all over his face and hands again.

Faith stood just outside the cubicle, trying not to listen as she watched for anyone who might even THINK about interrupting! She was grinning though, because lets face it even trying not to, she heard enough, Jamie had unconsciously read what he had written and Faith couldn't stop grinning.

She had seen both their reactions when Jamie had entered the room and she was relieved that finally they were together. Then frowning slightly, 'they are together, aren't they?', then laughing silently at herself she thought, 'worry creates wrinkles, worry creates wrinkles and gray hair!' and started grinning about them again as she heard Jamie laugh again, "Now if the Doctor would just make a decision about the damn surgery!' she thought with a slight lessening of her grin...

TBC...


	26. Vacation 26

**And on...Enjoy, M. Feedback is appreciated, ;)**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 26

Faith had gone down the hall when she knew they were ok, now she sat with Nurse Han Luke and chatted, He asked her, "How long they been together?"

"About 5 minutes," Faith deadpanned looking at her watch.

"WOW," he stared down the hallway, "never tried flat on my back in the ICU pickup before! He's GOOD" he laughed.

She cracked up, thinking, 'If you had any idea how they met!', but didn't share, though she did add more soberly, "They've been trying to get together for awhile, but its complicated and then this happened, I guess it helped them realize what they were missing and needing," falling silent, Faith was wondering when that Doctor would be back.

Luke watched her, he seemed to know what she was thinking as he offered, "It shouldn't be long before his Doctor comes in, and since he's been in here he's improved some. Not enough to chance taking him off the machines but, maybe enough to get that leg and side tended to."

"Really! Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it looks like it, but the tests need to confirm it before they chance it, but it does look promising." he answered her smiling. They continued to chat for awhile and then he said, "Well, I hate to do this but, she needs to get back to bed and he needs to sleep." as he started to rise.

"No, let me, ok. I can talk her into it, I think," Faith grinned as she got up. She wanted to say hi to Bos before she left.

He looked at her a moment, "Be my guest!" giving her a sweeping go ahead with his arm, "Better she yells at you than me anyway! She's a nurse, she knows how to get even!" He was grinning, but Faith paused a moment as if she were reconsidering, "OH NO, you already agreed!" he laughed.

XXXX

Walking into the room Faith paused watching them a moment with a smile on her face. Jamie had pulled a chair close to the side of the bed, then had put her head down on the bed with the fingers of her left hand entwined with his right with both lying on top of the blanket on his stomach. Her face was turned toward the wall behind the bed so Faith couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. Their other hands were lying on his chest near Jamie.

Faith smiled and shook her head, thinking with some consternation, 'this could be harder than I thought!'.

Bos's eyes were closed and he was still, but as Faith approached Jamie, he pulled his left hand free and placing it gently on Jamies head began to stroke her hair, his fingers getting caught in her curls, he began to gently rub the strands between his fingers, then letting go, started all over again.

'Oh brother,' Faith thought, 'I should have let Han come after all!' But they made her smile with how cute they were, 'Cute and Bos in the same thought! He'd kill me if he heard that!' As she reached the bedside, he opened his eyes, looking at her, she saw a smile in his eyes, then, he looked down at Jamie who indeed, was sleeping, then up at Faith again, his hand never stopping his stroking of Jamies hair.

Faith saw the peace in his eyes, 'finally' she thought, 'finally', with a soft sigh she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Bos, but they want her to go back to her room," as she apologized for what she was about to do.

He tried to frown unsuccessfully with his swollen brow and then looking down at Jamie he gave a slight nod of his head.

Faith touched her shoulder and said, "Jamie, hey, its time to go back to your own bed."

Jamie lifted her head quickly, looking around getting her bearings, she looked at Faith, then at Bosco, "No, not yet. Later."

"Sorry, its come with me or Han Luke Solo comes to get you with his lightsaber." she joked.

Bosco was grinning around the ventilator tubing at Jamie pouting, but he made motion for her to go with Faith and put the back of his hand to his cheek indicating, 'sleep'.

"You're tired, of course, I'm sorry honey, I'll.." Jamie started, he stopped her, shaking his head carefully, no, at her as he pointed to her and then put his hand to her cheek, "But, I'm not tired!" she protested.

Faith was rolling her eyes, "Yeah right! That's why you were doing the sleeping beauty act, huh!?" she laughed.

Bosco looked at Faith grinning again, then pointing sharply at the door he pulled his other hand from hers and held it out of the way when she frowned at him and reached for it again, he winked at her and putting his hand to his lip blew her a kiss.

She smirked at him, but kissing his cheek told him she would be back later, whispering, "I love you," and followed Faith out, Jamie stopped to look back at him, expecting to see his eyes closed and instead found him staring straight into her eyes; she was caught, frozen in place as they gazed into each others eyes, that is until Faith looking back saw them and grabbing her arm pulled her out of the room, "Lets go! Before the damn smoke alarms go off!"

Bosco lay there after she had gone, staring at the door as if he were waiting for her to escape from Faith and reappear. He could still feel her lips on his cheek and her hand in his, softly he rubbed his fingers together, imagining her hair again.

'Thought I was seeing things,' he thought to himself, 'glad someone bothered to tell me, guess this proves my hearts ok! But damn she looked good, and damn glad I finally 'told' her how I feel!' he was so happy he almost forgot that he was in pain and sick. Had he been speaking out loud he realized would have been babbling, probably prompting Faith to tell him to shut up. 'Smoke alarms! Hum, wonder if that could really happen?!' he was contemplating how to accomplish that when Han Luke 'Solo' as Faith had called him appeared at his door.

"You need anything? Pillow moved, extra blanket, fire extinguisher?" he laughed as he came in. Bosco rolled his eyes but he was too happy and tired all at the same time to be bothered with anything else like flipping off the nurse, now that Jamie was gone to her room he was slipping into back into the pain and sleep cycle that he had been in before.

Luke pulled back the blanket and removed the tape to check his leg, first he lifted the bandage and stood looking at the wound for a few seconds, then he put it back but left the blanket off, "I'll be right back." and was gone from the room.

Bosco didn't care, he was drifting off to sleep and besides, he had gotten used to the weirdness of nurses, it was funny, any other time he would have been bitching and trying to leave through a air shaft if he could, and he knew it wouldn't have mattered if he had to carry his head in a bag. Of course that was before; he hadn't felt this bad before in his life, and it would be hard to get out of here dragging this machine!

He found himself very amused suddenly at his joke, and didn't notice the alarms going off again, and then he was dreaming.

_Bosco drove up to a dark house, pulling into the drive he parked his car, turned off the engine, grabbed his bag and got out. Except for the crunch of snow under his feet, the sounds as he walked up the driveway were muted and the night was quiet._

_He walked up the steps, then, noticing the paper against the door reached down and picked it up before putting his key in the door to then turn the doorknob and push the door open. Stepping inside he reached for the switch, turning on the entrance light, at the same time kicking off his shoes as he was closing the door, picking them up he placed them next to the others nearby._

_"Um, have put a few of those away." he said to himself, "Jamie you don't need sandals in January woman."_

_Smiling tiredly he walked down the hall into the kitchen, it too was dark. Flipping the light switch to on, he walked across the tile to the refrigerator, placing his bag on the small dining table as he passed. Opening the door he reached in to snag a beer, then looking at it decided he wasn't in the mood and placing it back he grabbed the orange juice instead. Bosco turned lifting a glass from the drainboard on the cabinet next to the sink, poured a glassful. Drinking it as he put the carton back he closed the refrigerator door with his hip and then leaned against the counter relaxing a moment._

_Leaning there a yawn escaping him, he noticed the mail on the top of the bar near the phone, 'hum, better take a look, bills, bills, bills,' walking over he put his glass down on the bar and picked up the pile. Bosco glanced at the addresses and seeing nothing important tossed them back down again. _

_He had already eaten so taking his bag and glass he left the kitchen, turning off the overhead light but leaving the lamp that sat on the table by the door on, he walked down the hall to the bedroom._

_Entering the bedroom and flipping the second switch to turn on the bedside lamps, he glanced at the bed, noticed it was still made from this morning, then went to the closet. Placing his glass down on the dresser next to the closet door, he opened the door to hang the bag on a hook on the wall just inside. He then took his jacket off hanging it over the bag. Stepping back he closed the door and went into the bathroom._

_He walked over to the sink and put his glass down looking at himself in the mirror, "Man, do you need sleep! Damn." he said outloud. _

_Quickly tripping down he turned on the shower, but changing his mind he turned it off to instead turn on the faucet for the tub. Pushing the stopper down he reached back for his glass and stepped in. 'Damn that's cold,' he thought, with a shiver, as he sat on the cold tub surface, 'should have waited for it to cover the bottom!' Soon enough though the warm water took the chill off and he began to relax._

_He sank back and closed his eyes, replaying some of the things from the day in his head, with a slight frown he opened his eyes and sat up, 'that's enough of that, no work,' instead taking the bath gel and the plastic sponge ball he looked down at them to laugh quietly, "Who would have thought, the things a woman makes you do."_

_Quickly washing up he rinsed, then pulled up the stopper and got up. Grabbing a towel from the small table next to the tub he dried off, stepped out and then walked out of the bathroom. _

_The cool air hitting him, he rapidly walked across the room and opened the dresser drawer, "darn forgot to do the laundry!" searching until finally finding a pair of drawstring shorts, he stepped into them. Cinching them up he looked for his robe, "damn need to get that wash done! I'm almost out of clothes! And Jamies not gonna do it for me!" laughing to himself. The house was warming up quickly anyway, he could now feel the heater kicking in, so..._

_Going back into the bathroom he grabbed the glass, then walked out of the bedroom, down the hall into the kitchen, putting his glass on the counter he opened a cabinet and reaching in for a box of crackers he stopped as he heard voices. "What the hell?" he said quietly, "Jamies got the late shift what's she doing home?" Closing the cabinet he stepped away from the counter._

_Bosco quickly walked around the snackbar, stepping out into the hall. Thinking to surprise her. _

_He heard a key and his eyes widening as he stepped quickly back he watched the door open as Jamie stepped into the house with her EX husband Warren behind her, she was looking back at him and laughing at something he'd just said._

_She turned to Bosco and still laughing walked past him into the kitchen, Warren following behind her, talking, but Bosco didn't catch what he said. _

_He stood there with his mouth open, staring, thinking, 'what, am I invisible!', then outloud, "Jamie! EXCUSE ME! HELLO! STANDING HERE?! What's Warren doing here, did something happen to one of the..." only to stop in shock as he saw Warren kissing her in THEIR Kitchen, in front of HIM..._

_"OH HELL NO!!" he yelled as he walked quickly to them._

_Before he could say anything else, she pushed Warren 'soon to be dead guy' off of her and said, "Warren, I can't."_

_"Damn straight on that one jerk!" Bosco said to the guy as he stepped past him and stood next to Jamie._

_"Jamie, why? You know I love you, and I thought we were getting closer, I said I made a mistake, didn't I" Warren, of the 'about to be extinct club' said reaching out to her, "I want to make it up to you."_

_Bosco thought he would have a stroke he was so pissed! "Hey Pal You're Damn Straight You Made A Mistake!! A Huge Mistake!! And if you EVER touch her AGAIN..."_

_Warren glanced in his direction but didn't acknowledge him._

_Bosco looked to Jamie, "Jamie, what the hell's going on! What's HE doing here!?"_

_Jamie never looked at him, she just turned away from them both._

_"Warren I told you, we can be friends, but that's all!! I don't want to do this, not last week, not now, not tomorrow! It was over long before you left and we both moved on! And if....". she paused, then in an angry frustrated tone added, "well it's just done, ok! I enjoyed the party tonight, but it was at our Daughters! Its not like it was a real date!"_

_"PARTY! What Party! Jamie?!", Bosco asked stunned. "You didn't tell me about a party at Katy's! And what do you meant LAST WEEK! Has he been bothering you!?"_

_"What 'and if' Jamie", Warren asked, "answer me 'and if' what?"_

_Bosco was looking back and forth between them, he'd about had it with them both ignoring him!_

_"You know what, Warren, I don't want to talk about it WITH YOU!! EVER!!! Now, please, go home!" she said, angry now. Then she walked past them both glancing at Bosco and around him and went down the hall to the bedroom, saying, "It's late I just want to go to bed!"_

_"Damn right it's late! It's 1:00 in the morning! And why didn't you tell me about this!" Bosco asked loudly getting mad at her now. Turning to Warren again, "Warren you've outstayed your welcome pal! Now leave or I'll make you leave, and if I ever see you kiss..." Bosco started, the stopped in surprise as Warren walked past him and out into the hall._

_Following him, Bosco grabbed him by the jacket as he saw him starting to walk after her, Warren stopped turning to him but instead of answering Bosco was calling down the hall half in frustration and half in anger, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO WAIT FOR HIM JAMIE!! HE'S GONE!! BOSCORELLI'S GONE!! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!!! HE'S THE ONE GONE, NOT YOU!!! LET HIM GO!!!" _

_The bedroom door slammed shut with no return answer._

_Warren stood there a moment, then cursing he turned, grabbing his jacket and keys and storming out of the front door slamming it behind him._

_Bosco stood there in shock, "Gone? Who's Gone pal, I'm right here Jagoff! What is he deranged!?" he growled, then he walked quickly down the hall and into the bedroom he had shared with Jamie since last fall._

_"Jamie? Are you ok? What the hell was that about?" he asked in anger as he entered. "Why didn't you tell me about the party? I would have gone with you."_

_Bosco stopped as he saw her, she had backed up against the wall to slide down it and was sitting there, her knees pulled up, her head down, her face in her hands. She was rocking slightly with heart wrenching sobs pouring out of her. "That Bastard!" he exclaimed, "Baby what the hell did he do to you tonight, I'll kill the son of a bitch!" But seeing she wasn't responding he went to her to quietly sit down beside her, Bosco put his arms around her, asking softly, "Jamie, what is it? Honey what did he do?" Part of him wanted to comfort her, to take away her pain and part to kill the bastard who caused it. If it would be in his power she would never cry again, unless it was in happiness. Jamie flinched slightly when he put his arms around her but she didn't answer him, so he didn't push, he just sat there holding her and lightly stroking her hair as she cried._

_After awhile she calmed down and sitting up she wiped her face, "Oh Maurice, I'm so sorry." and started to get up._

_Bosco didn't stop her, "Honey, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything! He did!" His first doubt hitting him, "Did you?" Then he stood up with her to see Jamie had something in her hands, it looked like a picture, she turned and set it back on the dresser then put something else next to it; something that she smoothed lovingly with her hands before placing it in between the pages of a small book. Then without another word she went into the bathroom and closed the door._

_Shaking his head and sighing, figuring that she would tell him when she was ready, ultimately deciding that he trusted her completely he started to the bed, it had been a long day and it had just gotten longer. Though he was pretty sure he would be having a talk with her EX tomorrow about what had happened._

_As he turned away his eye was caught by the picture on the dresser, that's odd, it wasn't there earlier when he had set his glass down, in that exact place! He stepped over to look at it, and smiled, "I'll be darn! Ma must have given her that!". It was a picture of him in his dress uniform, white gloves and all, shaking his head he was grinning, 'Women, the things they think are special!'. then his eye was drawn to the book, smiling he picked it up. It was a book he'd given her last year, poems by an poet she liked. Opening it he saw the paper she had placed inside a minute ago, he took it out and walked over to the bed; sitting on it he held the paper to the lamp and began to read it._

_Only a few sentences into the wording, "OH MY Go..." he exclaimed, swallowing hard he looked up quickly towards the bathroom door, Bosco stood and shakily walked to the door placing his hand on the panel, "no, this has to be a joke! It can't be true..."_

_The door suddenly opened and Jamie walked out, Bosco stepped back as she stopped at the dresser and touching the image of him in the picture smiled sadly, before walking to the bed to climb in and turn off the light. He saw her turn over and pull his pillow to her as she quietly called his name again, sounding so sad he was in tears, then he heard her softly crying in the dark. _

_Walking to the bed and looking down at her his heart aching for her pain, he saw the moonlight on her dark curls and smiled gently. Bosco reached down and touched a curl, taking it between his fingers he lifted it rubbing it as he did so, feeling it silky coarseness as it slipped softly from them, he so loved her hair, loved to touch it. _

_He loved everything about her, her smile, the way she looked at him, the way she laughed, her spirit, the way she always folded the laundry on the couch; her standing up, as if to sit was to waste precious time, the way she said his name; always so full of trust and happiness, always made him feel like his name, that he had always hated, was a song on her lips, never with anger, or sadness, never with sadness, never....that's when he knew. _

_Closing his eyes, he knew it was true, what Warren had said in the hallway, the paper clipping, the picture. Looking down at himself in the moon light from the window he saw that he was dressed again._

_It was time. _

_Bosco carefully leaned down and gently kissed her hair, whispering, "I love you, and I never meant to cause you this pain, please Jamie, don't cry for me anymore, let me go, Jamie, let me go, please, be at peace sweetheart"_

_Then he found himself in the hallway, then he was at the now wide open front door, it was bright outside, morning had broken while he sat with her one last time watching her sleep._

_As he stepped into the light he wondered what was next...where Do you go when you die?_

TBC...


	27. Vacation 27

**Now would I let him die that fast? What Angsty fun would that be...;)**

**And on we go...**

**Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 27

Jamie and Faith walked down the hall but before she went into her room she commented, "You know it was the weirdest thing, I could have sworn that I heard Ty and Jimmy while I was out!"

"Yeah that is strange!" Faith was grinning, "So what did they talk about?"

Jamie looked at her, "Ty told me I needed a better man and I think Jimmy asked about how my sister was? It had to be a dream because I don't have a sister! Told you it was weird!" Then shaking her head she started into her room.

By now Faith was laughing and Jamie turned to her, "Oh my god, they really DID say those things!" she laughed.

Jamie was puzzled then shaking her head and grinning as she caught on, "They WERE here weren't they!?"

"Yeah, they were, those idiots!" Faith was laughing again, then sobering, "They wouldn't leave from the waiting room, every time visiting time came around they took turns sitting with you, said they weren't leaving until your family got here or the Doctors threw them out." She stopped and stood smiling at Jamie.

Tears came to her eyes, "They did that for me?"

"Yeah, pretty great guys huh!" Faith said.

"Yeah pretty great." Jamie said quietly.

"Are they still here?" she asked.

"I think so, they were earlier and since they ate already..." Faith stepped back as Jamie pushed past her, heading out to the waiting room.

"Hey where do you think You're going?" Han asked as he came down the hall heading to Bosco's room.

"Out for a walk." Jamie replied.

"Oh no you don't you get back to bed. Doc will be up in awhile to decide to move you or not and I'm not answering...." he was stopped by the look on her face. Jamie was staring at him with one eyebrow raised, then she ever so slightly cocked her head, patiently waiting for him to finish; seeing at once that he had lost, and sighing, he said, "NURSES, worst patients than Doctors," as smiled at him and turning continued on her way.

"DAMN she's good, I wonder if she can teach me that!" Faith said in awe, "I've got some kids I could use that on!"

Han just looked at her, and then grinning went on to Bosco's room, calling back, "If she teaches it to you call me, I could use it too, on patients like her!"

Out in the waiting room:

"WHO THE HELL KEPT TALKING TO ME AND INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!" Jamie called out pretending to be mad. Jimmy and Ty, Rose and Mikey were sitting quietly reading magazines as she did this, but looking up startled they all jumped to their feet and laughing and talking all at once went over to her quickly.

Her children had gone to take a walk and to use the phone.

"OH MY GOD" Rose exclaimed again as she hugged Jamie, then Ty pushed her gently aside and he hugged her.

"Jamie what are you doing out of bed! Shouldn't you be sitting or something!" he said as he let her go and grabbed a chair from the table and put it near her.

Rose was laughing at him, while Jimmy grinned at her silently.

Mikey said, "Good to see you up and kicking butt again Jamie!"

She laughed and reaching out hugged Jimmy then Mikey as she told Ty, "Thank you but I can only stay a moment, I don't want to tick my nurse off too much!" she paused as they stood there, "I just wanted to say thank you! Thank you Ty, Jimmy for sitting with me, Faith told me what you did."

Then suddenly while she was smiling at Jimmy a vague memory surfaced and her smile faded as it became clearer, "It was you." she stated, her eyes widening as she stared into his eyes, "It was YOU, wasn't it?"

Everyone else quickly found something else to look at as they sensed what she was about to say. Jimmy could only stand there for a moment before he looked down at the floor, nodding with a small grin, "Yea I was there." Jamie reached out and took his hands in hers, he looked up a smile on his face, and she stepped to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

He put his chin down on her head, as she hugged him she said softly, "Thank you. Thank you Jimmy."

"Jamie, I'm just glad I was there." he said gently, then lifting his chin and looking down at her, "Besides, I need you around to give Boscorelli a hard time! You go along with my jokes on him!" he teased, "Like that 'smelling like a blank" thing! That was perfect!"

Stepping back laughing with him, she said, "I'm glad you were there too Jimmy, and yeah that WAS good wasn't it! But," she said as she rubbed her breastbone, "next time, think you could be a little more gentle! And a breath mint wouldn't hurt!"

"I'll try to remember that!" he laughed, hugging her again while everyone started laughing. They talked for a few more minutes, then she said, "Well, I better get back I am a little tired now." Having said good-byes they let her go back inside the ICU.

She told Faith she should get some rest her ownself and to stay here, then hugging her friend she walked down the hall. As she was sitting in the chair next to her bed and picking up the phone to call her mother, she heard the alarms go off down the hall, looking up, Jamie was frowning in concern, trying to figure out what 'room' the alarms were coming from, in only a few seconds she saw Han run past heading towards Boscos end of the cubicles. "Oh no," she got up and went to the door to see, and saw him come out of Boscos room and grab a defib cart and her heart in her throat she heard 'Code Blue' ICU, 'Code Blue' ICU over the PA system. Then 'Dr. Dealy to ICU STAT' it was repeated twice more as Jamie moved quickly towards his room.

Stepping in the door she saw Han stripping Maurices gown down from his chest as he lowered the bed to a flat position. She went to step in to help but was pushed aside as more nurses and then a few seconds later a Doctor came running past her, calling out, "Go back to your room, NOW!"

But Jamie didn't go back, instead, she watched in frozen horror as they moved the bed out and lifting Maurice put a board under his back as a nurse rapidly put two pads on his chest, turned, smeared gel on the paddles that the Doctor was holding, and then stepped back, watching for more instructions. Han had already begun chest compression's, only pausing to move as she needed him too for the placement of the pads.

Dr. Dealy called out "charge to 200", and a nurse answered the doctor, "charging", then she called out, "charged" and Dr. Dealy returned with 'Clear" as Han jumped back and pressing the pads to Maurices chest Dr. Dealy shocked him.

His body jumped as the electricity hit his heart, and then Dr. Dealy stepped back and waited, looking up at the monitor above the bed.

Jamie looked up and saw that it hadn't worked.

She looked down at them as Han again started chest compression's. Dr. Dealy called out 'charge to 400', the nurse answering 'charging', then 'charged' and Han jumping back again, Dr. Dealy again pressed the paddles to Maurices chest and shocked him a second time.

Looking up at once, her heart sinking, she saw that his heart was still not responding.

She heard Dr. Dealy order epi and looked back down to see Han on the bed now doing more compression's as another nurse prepared the epi and injected it into Maurice's IV.

Jamie heard the same commands and saw the same pattern of action again as they shocked him again, and then again.

Looking up she saw that there was still no change.

Dr. Dealy then ordered another round of epi and the pattern continued.

Jamie was reeling, each time they shocked him she jumped. Being a nurse and having worked at one time in the ER she had not only seen this before, she had done it many times, but that didn't make it any easier for her to watch, in fact it made it harder. She knew that by now in he should have shown something! Some kind of change.

He had been given epi 3 times now plus other meds including a straight epi to the heart and been shocked at least 8 times. Still there was no change, he was still in Vtac and then Dr. Dealy stepped back. Jamie looked up at the monitor to see a flat line.

"CAll it." Dr. Dealy said, then a nurse quietly called out, " time of death, 6:46pm".

"NOOOONOOOONOOO!" Jamie screamed.

They turned toward her, "I'm sorry," Dr. Dealy started, coming across to her, "Mr. Boscorelli's gone."

"NOOO, you can't stop!" she cried, trying to push past him.

"I don't have a choice." he answered her.

"What do you mean! Why! I'm a nurse I know you can do other things!" Jamie yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but he made the decision, not me, not you, he did, he signed a living will. I'm sorry, no heroic measures beyond what I just did to be taken in a case like this." Dr. Dealy said quietly, "Beyond what we've done, I'm terribly sorry, he was just to sick to fight anymore." he added.

Jamie looked at him like he had grown two heads and was growing another one.

"THAT'S SHIT!!" she yelled and pulled away from Dr. Dealy, she went to Maurices side.

"Get another doctor!! AND I'M NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT WITH YOU!! NOT TODAY NOT TOMORROW!!! GET OUT!!!" she yelled at him.

"He's gone! Mr. Boscorelli's gone! AND HE MADE THAT DECISION NOT YOU! I can't go against his wishes.!" Dr. Dealy tried again, "Don't you think I would if I had a choice?! His body can't take anymore, the infection was too much! What he went through out there was too much, the starvation, the injuries," he paused, "it was just ALL too much. I'm sorry, but you need to let him go."

He paused with his head down, then looking up, "I have to go talk to his family", looking at the nurses who were standing near the bed, feeling as helpless as Jamie, "Please turn off the machines, they may want to see him," hen he was gone.

Jamie turned to Han, "Don't You Dare Touch him unless its to Help Him Live!" she snarled at him, then she leaned down to his ear and said, 'Maurice, I'm so sorry!" She was crying and she felt like dying herself, "Honey, you've got to fight! If you want to live, fight! Let them know your here, okay!" she paused, "Please, don't leave me. I'm not ready! Please, we just found each other!"

Han who had been watching looked up to see Dr. Thibodeau, coming in at a fast clip, "What the hell happened!" he shouted at them as he crossed the room reading the monitors as he reached the bed.

"He went into Vtac and we couldn't get him back." Han said.

"Who, who couldn't, you?!" he asked angrily.

"No, of course not, Dr. Dealy.." Han started.

"DEALY!! That MORON!!" Doc Thib yelled, "Damn it why do they let that idiot in here!" he was reaching for the paddles and ordering meds and, "Well what are you standing around for people! How long have you stopped and how long has he been down!"

"Just a minute, maybe two since we stopped and about 25 minutes since he's been down." Han answered rushing to do the Doctors bidding.

"That machine been on the whole time? When did you start compression's? How many times did you shock him and at what level!?" Doc Thib was shouting out questions and giving orders as fast as they could answer them and do what he wanted. He ordered a new med to be administered and prepared to shock him once it was given. Just then a nurse came running in with a lab result. as she read it to Doc Thib, the look on his face was priceless, then he started grinning, "People we may have just found our answer, stop don't give him that. Get me some glucose, NOW PEOPLE!! Han keep those compression's up!"

Jamie was near Maurices ear and she was still talking to him.

Doc Thib grabbed the glucose injection and said, "Boy this is better than ORANGE JUICE for what ails YOU," then he put the syringe into Boscos IV himself and waited; watching the monitors and Han at the same time.

_Standing in the door about to leave, wondering what was next, Bosco suddenly heard Jamie talking, "Don't go, not yet, please."_

_He turned, and saw her standing there. _

_She was wearing a silk gown and she looked so beautiful, she was crying and reaching out to him as she stepped forward, then took his hand._

_"You see me?!" he asked in wonder._

_"I've always seen you." she said, "Please, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet. I can't let you go. I won't let you go!" she said softly to him._

_He turned to look back at the brightness behind him, "But, I don't know if I can stay."_

_"Fight, fight, let them know you're here, that you don't want to go. You have always been a fighter Maurice. Don't stop now!" she pleaded with him._

_"I LOVE YOU Maurice! I want to be with you! I don't want to go through the rest of my life wondering what we could have created together." she cried to him, "I need you to go on so I can go on!"_

_He stood looking at her, "Jamie, I want to go with you, but,.."_

_She stepped to him, "Maurice, do you love me?"_

_"YES, god yes, more than anything in this world." he said holding her close, his face in her hair._

_She pulled her head away and looked up into his eyes, "Then come back and come back to me."_

TBC...


	28. Vacation 28

**And now, on and on again...more good stuff with yet more to come...lol**

**Enjoy, M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 28

Jamie held her breath as she watched the monitors, waiting, Doc Thib had told Han to halt the compression's for a moment to see if there was any change. Doc Thib was waiting with the paddles in hand, there was silence in the room except for the sound of the ventilator and the shrill sound of the flat line alarm. "Come on baby, come back come back to me!" she pleaded with him again.

_Bosco stood looking down at Jamie, he loved her so much and he could see in her eyes that she felt the same way about him. But did he have the strength to stay, to fight like she was asking him to? He looked behind him again to see the light fading, then it was gone and then the door began to close._

_Looking down at her, he was smiling, "Guess I'm staying, lady, now what?"_

_Jamie lovingly said, "Now you live, sweetheart, now you live."_

_"Do I get to love you?" he asked grinning at her as he slid his hand down her hip._

_"Yes." was her simple answer._

_"For how long?" he asked pressing her to him tightly and stroking her back with one hand while the other pulled her hips tightly to him._

_"How ever long you hold out." she said smiling beautifully at him a twinkle in her eyes._

_"Oh woman, you have no idea how long I can hold up!" he laughed as he bent to kiss her._

"_No, but I can't wait to find out," Jamie whispered against his mouth..._

_Suddenly she was fading, gone from his arms, as he then felt pain again._

"There," Doc Thib said, and there it was, a blip and a beep, Han looked to Doc Thib but he shook his head once, "let it come," he said, "wait for it," then there was another, then another until suddenly his heart was in Vtac again, "There you go boy! I knew you were a fighter!" Doc Thib said as he told them to 'charge to 200', they went through the same procedure as before but this time when Doc Thib shocked him and stood back there was a change.

"Normal rhythm Doc!" Han was grinning.

"That's my Boy! Good job Maurice!" Doc Thib said laughing.

Jamie was in tears as she kissed the side of Bosco forehead and hugged his face to hers, "I knew you weren't leaving me yet!" she said, "Thank God," she looked at Doc Thib, "Thank you so much for not giving up on him!'

"Honey, I never give up on a patient until the test results come back, unlike that jackass whom I'm now going to go tear a new one on!" he said getting pissed again as he talked, "Moron would have waited a minute longer, he would have seen what was wrong!" he excused himself after checking on Bosco's vitals again and then telling them he would be back left the room.

XXXX

Doc Thib walked into one of his nightmares when he walked into the waiting room.

"DALEY!!! YOU JACKASS, GET AWAY FROM THOSE PEOPLE, YOU FREAKING MORON!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOSPITAL BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!!!" he yelled as he walked up to them.

Rose had collapsed onto a chair, and Mikey and Jimmy were trying to help her, while Daley stood there telling them about how he had done all he could. Faith was being held by Ty as they both cried and Jamie's kids were sitting to the side, quietly crying with each other.

Daley turned in shock at Doc Thibs shouts, then he made a big mistake, "You can't talk to me like that, I don't care for your tone!"

"Oh no? Then you really won't like this!" and Doc Thib grabbed him by his jacket and drug him to the door pushing him through.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Daley yelled trying to stop him, "I did all I could! It's not like he stood a chance anyway!"

Doc Thib stood here enraged, shoving his finger at Daley's face, "You are what gives Doctors a bad name you pompous jackass! He was in hypoglycemic shock, Not heart failure! If you would have waited for the labs to come back before you gave up or if you had thought to do a stick test on a malnourished patient you would HAVE KNOWN THAT!! AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN UP!!" he said most of this calmly but leaving Daley in no doubt of the danger he was now in, "If you ever touch another one of the patients in this hospital, I'll personally see to it that your hands are removed! Is that clear?!"

Ignoring his mistake, Daley responded with, "You can't threaten me like that! And so what, his labs didn't make it back, that's not my fault! It doesn't change anything, it was too late!"

Doc Thib looked at him in anger and pity, "You moron, it wasn't too late. Now get out!" was all he said to him as he shoved him through the door and slammed it, turning now to Rose and Mikey and the rest he walked back to them.

Ty had been listening as had Jimmy and they were watching him, "Faith," Ty said getting her attention with his tone. She looked up to see Doc Thib coming to them.

He looked down at Rose who was now sitting in a chair sobbing, Mikey sitting next to her holding her, "Ms. Boscorelli, I'm so sorry that happened," he started, squatting in front of them. As she looked at him, he took her hand, "Maurice is NOT DEAD. He was just in cardiac shock from malnutrition. If Daley," he stopped almost spitting as he said Daleys name, "if he had waited for the lab results he would have known that and he could have corrected the problem. We gave him some glucose and were able to bring him back. Rose, your son is alive, and I'm going to take you to see him to prove it." he said as they all started crying in relief and talking at once.

"OH GOD, thank you Dr. Thibodeau, thank you," Rose cried as she stood up, Mikey and Jimmy by her side.

"Hey that's what I'm here for," he grinned at her, "lets go see your boy!" and taking her by her arm and telling Mikey to join them he led them to the back.

Entering the room, Rose saw Jamie sitting by Maurices side, she was leaning close to him and speaking softly. Rose could see she had been crying, but now she was smiling. That's when Rose was sure he was alive, she quickly went to the bedside and Jamie spotting her moved back to let her near him. Rose looked at him and took his hand, then leaned down and kissed his forehead, she held the kiss for a moment as if to make sure he was there, she turned to Jamie who was still smiling and crying, asking her, "Were you here? He wasn't alone?"

"I was here, I was at the door until that Daley gave up on him and left," she paused, "then I was right here by his side and I was here when Doc Thib brought him back," then, with a quiet fierceness in her voice, "And I'll be here until they throw me out!"

Rose looked at her watching her a moment, then just as fiercely commenting, "Good," she took Jamie's hand into hers as they stood and watched him sleep now.

Mikey was on the other side of the bed and heard the exchange, he was watching them, then looking down at his brother he thought, 'Bro, you better treat this lady right, cause now she's in good with Ma, and you could be in big trouble if you don't!'

Looking around Mikey saw Doctors Thib and Blanchard come into the room.

"Well folks, say good-bye for now cause this boys going to surgery!" Dr. Blanchard said.

"REALLY!" Jamie exclaimed, giving him a doubtful look.

"Yes mamn, really!" Doc Thib laughed, "his labs other than that blood sugar thing, say its now or never, so lets GO!"

By coincidence, as he finished this, the room became filled with nurses and orderlies as they began to prep and move him to go to surgery.

Rose quickly kissed him, "Baby I love you and I'll be here when you wake up, ok? So you be strong Maurice." and then she stepped back looking at Mikey.

Mikey leaned down to Bosco's ear, "Hey Moe, I ain't getting mushy on you or nothing, but stick around ok? Cause I ain't dealing with these two if you don't. And oh yeah, I love you, ya moke," then he quickly kissed his brothers head and turned, leaving the room.

Rose and Jamie watched him leave, then Rose shook her head, looking back at Jamie she said, "Stay with him as long as they will let you, ok?" Jamie nodded and then Rose was gone.

Bosco could hear them but he couldn't open his eyes yet, he wanted to tell them he loved them too, and that they shouldn't be scared. He had been a little pissed when his dream with Jamie was interrupted, but then he realized it wasn't really a dream, he had really died and he was grateful that she had been there. He had overheard the Doctor and Nurse talking to her and knew that she was one of the reasons his sorry butt was still here. Now they were talking about surgery and he was trying hard to open his eyes to see her one more time and to tell her he wanted her to go with him. He had to open his eyes! 'Damn why is it so hard!'

She stood to the side while the Doctors and Nurses fussed over him and readied him for surgery, watching his face. He looked so peaceful, then he looked like he was frowning making her wonder if he could hear what was going on, like she had heard Ty and Jimmy.

Then they were ready, and Dr. Blanchard said, "Well, its time, if you want to say anything to him, do it now," he and the others gave her a moment, Doc Thib had filled him in about what she had done in not letting anyone unplug him and in staying by his side and talking to him while he worked on him.

'Finally, its about time,' Bosco thought as he forced his eyes open and he saw her face over his.

She stepped up to him and leaning down was surprised to see him looking at her, awake, "Maurice? Hey," tears coming again, "you gave us a scare but it's ok now. And guess what, its time. They're taking you down to surgery now, to fix your leg and side."

He nodded slightly, staring at her through tears.

"I'll be here when you get back, and so will your mom and Mikey, ok?" she said.

He shook his head reaching for her hand. "What?" she asked confused by what he could mean, "You don't want us here?" she added.

He looked at her eyebrows knitting, then pulled her hand to him and clamped down on it as best he could in his weakened condition.

"I don't understand, Maurice." she said. "Do you want them to be here?"

He nodded.

"But, not, me?" she asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes at her, and squeezed her hand and pulled it tighter to him, struggling to make her understand.

"Honey, I can't stay with you, you're going to surgery!" she said, thinking she understood, he nodded again sharply this time eyes wide now, refusing to release her hand.

She looked up at Doc Thib, "He won't let go!" she said beginning to panic. They needed to go and he was delaying them.

Doc Thib laughed, "Can't blame him, myself!" he said grinning at her.

Then he looked down at Bosco, "You want her to come with you?"

Lifting his other hand Bosco gave a thumbs up, Doc Thib laughed again, then looking at Dr. Blanchard, who shrugged and said, "Hey she's a nurse, get her a suit! She can sit with him as long as she stays out of the way. We're not putting him under anyway."

"There that's settled then, lets go!" Doc Thib moved out of the way as the orderly began to move the gurney they had transferred him to out into the hall.

Soon they were in the PreOp room where more things were done, including an epidural, which Bosco was not happy about.

They sat him up on the bed and while an orderly held him the anesthesiologist placed the needle into the dura membrane surrounding his spinal cord and then slipping it out left behind the catheter that would allow him to administer the medication that would make it possible for them to work on him without pain, but not knock him out.

If he could have screamed he would have, he hated needles and although he had had a lot of them shoved at and into him since he had been here he still hadn't been prepared for THAT! AND then the bastard had told him, "Oh it'll just be a big pinch and then it'll be over, just don't move."

'BIG PINCH MY ASS!' he thought as tears came to his eyes, 'if I had my gun, I'd show YOU what a BIG PINCH was you pansy ass mother..." then it was over and the orderly was laying him back down.

Bosco was glaring at the anesthesiologist, who looking at him sighed as he said, "I see I've gotten another member for my fan club! Don't worry though I'm about to make it up to you... in... just... a... moment." as he began to push the meds.

Jamie was trying not to laugh, she'd had one of those before and knew what it was like, but the look he was giving the Doctor was so damn funny, and she well knew what her big bad cop was thinking. 'I'm glad he had to leave that gun in New York!' she laughed inside.

Suddenly the look on Bosco's face changed, he blinked a few times then a look of 'Wow' came over his face, and now the Doctor was grinning at him, "See another satisfied customer!"

The orderly laughed, "Gets them everytime Doc!"

Jamie giggled now and Bosco who was holding her hand again squeezed it hard,

"HEY, don't abuse me, I'm not the one who did it!" she laughed.

After the Doctor had checked him to make sure that he couldn't feel anything except maybe pressure he was wheeled into surgery, "It's ok," Jamie whispered as she sat next to him in her mask and gown, she could feel his hand beginning to sweat through the glove she was wearing, "Maurice, it's ok, I'm here." He cut his eyes at her and nodded slowly at her.

Dr. Blanchard came in and said, "OK people, lets get this man fixed up and the hell out of here," then looking at Jamie asked, "He got any particular music he likes, cause I can put it on, just as long as it ain't country, gives me hives!"

Jamie laughed, "Him too, so as long as it's not that, I don't think he'll mind, too much," looking down at Maurice she saw his eyes crinkle with laughter.

"Fine, then how about some; Oh I don't know, lets start with some Kid Rock, Cowboy and then how about some Collective Soul, uh, Gel, I'll decide where next; oh hell Sonia, you know what I like you pick after those two", and then as the opening of 'Cowboy' started, Jamie laughed again and looking down at Bosco said, "That ok with you?"

His eyes were laughing again as he nodded and the Doc began his surgeries.

TBC...


	29. Vacation 29

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. You guys rock, lol, for a story that is one of my favorites that I've written, I'm very glad you enjoy it as much as you do.**

**Now, on again, lol Enjoy!**

**M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 29

"Now Mr. Boscorelli, if you feel like you're going to sleep feel free to do so. We're going to be awhile here so, you may get bored with us." Dr. Blanchard said as he began to cut away the dead and infected skin. The infection had spread beyond the initial wound, and there would be a tight scar that would need therapy to loosen it eventually. But for right now, Dr. Blanchard was only interested in saving as much of the surrounding tissue as he could, the room grew quiet as he worked.

Bosco could hear the music but there was little talking beyond the Doctor asking for sponges and stuff, things he really didn't care to hear about, so, instead he concentrated on Jamie's hand and her voice as the sounds on the other side of that drappy thing in his face were starting to make him feel sick. If he could have he would have asked for earplugs to cover the sounds of scalpels on flesh and the clicking of forceps, as well as the occasional, "Wow, damn would you look at that, that's nasty!"

Jamie saw the distress on his face and the look in his eyes that was getting wilder by the moment, and as she was more than aware of his aversion to hospitals in general and anything sharp in particular, Jamie knew she had to distract him. She also knew how vivid his imagination was and that he was probably drawing terrible mental pictures to go along with the surgical sounds, "Maurice, look at me," she said, as she stood up at the side of his head, Dr. Blanchard glanced at her but didn't say anything about it.

"Look at me!" she said more forcefully, glancing at the anesthesiologist who nodded at her, his numbers were showing stress and he knew it wasn't physical, and the surgery was only just beginning, finally, Bosco looked at her.

"Good, now lets play a game, ok!" she smiled at him.

His eyebrows rose, high; 'game! Is she loony! I'm under the knife, this guys cutting my leg off and she wants to play a GAME!'

"Don't look at me like that! I'm serious!" she grinned, "Here's the rules, there's only two. If I guess a favorite thing of yours you blink once if I don't you blink twice, then I name two things about me and you have to guess the right one, again blink once for first thing, twice for second, understand?"

He looked at her like she was crazy but he blinked once, frowned and blinked then blinked twice.

She laughed quietly, "Ok that wasn't fair, if you want to play blink twice." Bosco blinked twice, but he still looked skeptical, "OK , ready? Here goes. First thing for you." she paused, then as she sat again close to him, softly said, "You like Chinese Chicken."

He blinked once, his brows still crinkled with doubt, as she grinned, telling him, "Now me; I like Turnips, I like Pizza." then she waited, his eyes crinkling finally in amusement he blinked once, and he knew full well she absolutely without a doubt hated turnips.

"Wrong!" she laughed softly, "You zero, me one, I knew you'd be terrible at this, now, second thing for you, Umm I know, you like Sergeant Christopher!" she grinned at him evily. Bosco started blinking and she started laughing quietly as he blinked about 10 times.

The anesthesiologist looked at Jamie and grinned, thinking, 'I don't know who this Christopher is but he must really hate him.'

They continued to play the game and after a few minutes Jamie glanced up at the anesthesiologist who gave her a thumbs up where Bosco couldn't see. Smiling softly, she looked down and continued the game, "OK, games tied four to four. We're going for a tie breaker here, then its game on Mister, cause I'm gonna whoop your butt!" she said as if she was serious.

His eyebrows rose and he gave her a 'yeah right' blink.

"Here one for you, You like 'Chick flicks'!" she was smirking now.

Bosco froze, not blinking for a long few seconds, then blinked twice, wearing a kind of a deer in the headlights look on his face.

Jamie smirked and said, "Naa uhhh, no fibbing allowed," and then broke out in a grin.

He closed one eye, and held it, then opened it, his eyes crinkling up again.

"That's one more for me!" she crowed albeit softly, "Ok! Now I'm in the lead again!" she said full of herself, "I like Chocolate, I like Milk Chocolate." she said, wondering if he would remember. He didn't do anything, except raise his eyebrows again, then he shook his head slightly.

"Really!" she exclaimed softly, "OK, I like White chocolate, I like Dark Chocolate."

He looked at her then blinked twice his eyes really crinkling now, "Ok score tied again!" she rolled her eyes, as she looked at him like he was Dark Chocolate and she might just take a bite.

After awhile longer Bosco began to look sleepy so she asked him if he wanted to rest, he nodded slightly and almost immediately went to sleep, Dr. Blanchard who'd been listening quietly looked over at the anesthesiologist who gave him the thumbs up. He then looked over at Jamie before he continued and going back to what he was doing asked, "What was the final score?"

Jamie turned to look at him, "He was one ahead, but he cheated by going to sleep!" Dr. Blanchard and the anesthesiologist burst out laughing.

Bosco dreamed again, but this time he didn't remember what it was about or if there was more than one, he woke several times after but always went immediately back to sleep. Though he could hear people talking to him and he must have answered them because they would pat his arm and act pleased they would always then go away and leave him to sleep. Time seemed to pass slowly, like he was wrapped in cotton, then, he didn't remember anything for a long time.

Finally, when he did wake again he was in a bed, looking around getting his bearings he realized that he wasn't on a ventilator anymore. He also wasn't in ICU.

"Well hello there!" a voice said coming from his right side. He looked over and saw a nurse punching some buttons on a machine that was hooked up to his IV.

"Hey yourself," he said hoarsely, "How did I get here, and where is here?"

"Well how about you tell me?" she asked watching him closely.

He scowled at her, but answered, clearing his throat, "I'm in a hospital, in Louisiana, right?" he answered.

Now she smiled at him, "Right! Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so, I got blown up and shot, twice." he grinned tiredly.

She laughed, "That sounds about right to me, plus a few other things."

"Is anyone here, my Ma or Brother or..." he paused, 'would she still be here?' he wondered.

"Or the rest of the crowd out there? Including that pretty lady who keeps telling you she loves you everytime she leaves the room?" she grinned nodding her head, she noticed he blushed at that, but, saw he was grinning too.

"Yeah, them." he said laughing, then he coughed, then struggled to sit up, a look of panic on his face.

"Take it easy, you've been sick for awhile, mister. You're going to have a cough for a few days longer but overall, you are a very lucky fellow!" she was raising his bed more to sit him up better and pulling his pillow up.

"How long?" he wondered outloud, 'sick for awhile? Hell wasn't it Sunday?' he thought to himself.

She looked at him, then cocking her head and raising her brows a little, "Awhile, its Tuesday, and its 11:35am you were out of it for almost three days!"

"Three days...." he was stunned.

"Yes sir, you've been out since your surgery. I'll go tell them you're awake. Only moved you here this morning." she said as she headed for the door.

"Hey before you do that, can I get cleaned up? You know brush my teeth, wash my face, that kind of stuff, I feel like I've eaten a bag of cotton and I really need a drink of water." he asked her.

"Sure Hon, I'm sorry, look most of what you need is right here," and she pulled a bag out of the table next to the bed, then getting him some water, both in the pitcher and the pan and handing him a washcloth and towel, she left him for a few minutes, after telling him, "Go easy on that face, you still haven't had surgery on it yet."

"Oh great! More fun to look forward too!" he griped, though he did notice it was easier to breath through his nose than before. She laughed as she walked out, leaving him to it. He brushed his teeth first then looked at the dirty water, "Oh man that's great!" Then poured some of the water from the pitcher onto the cloth and wiped his face. It was still tender but didn't feel like it had last Friday that was for sure.

Then the nurse came back in and picked up the toiletries for him, telling him, "get ready, here they come," as she left again.

Rose came into the room, smiling and exclaiming over him, Mikey was laughing, "MA, let go of him! You're gonna break something!" as she hugged Moe and then hugged him again.

"Oh your just jealous, cause he's getting all the attention!" Rose laughed, brushing Maurice's hair back off of his forehead.

"Yeah Mikey" Bosco smirked at him, "Ma likes me better anyway!" he teased.

"YOU WISH!" Mikey pretended outrage.

"Alright! YOU TWO, I swear!" Rose laughed, giving Maurice a pretend scowl, "You just woke up and already you're fighting with your brother."

Mikey and Bosco grinned at each other over Rose as she hugged Bosco again, Mikey winked at him.

"Ok, Ma let go, I just had surgery you know!" Bosco teased.

"Did I hurt you baby?!" she exclaimed worried now.

"No, Ma you didn't hurt me, I just can't sit like this anymore." he said wincing as he lay back.

She stepped back and before he could ask said, "Jamie will be back in awhile, she went with Faith to take her kids back to the airport."

He looked at her in surprise, "Faith's still here? What were Jamie's...oh yeah, never mind."

"Having a brain freeze, Moe, or did they just remove what little you got!" Mikey laughed.

Bosco cut his eyes at Mikey, "I will get out of here you know." he said quietly.

Mikey started laughing, "Yeah, but Faith likes me now so I'm not scared of you!"

"Go away Michael! Leave your brother alone!" Rose exasperated with them both exclaimed.

Walking into the room in time to hear the last comments, Faith paused. The nurse outside had said he was awake and hearing him fight with Mikey was music to her ears, "Hey don't make me mace you Mikey!!" she said pretending to be angry as she continued into the room.

"ME, mace him too! Started it you know," Mikey laughed. as Faith turned her attention to Bosco, frowning.

"Oh no, he started it!" Bosco said hoarsely, pointing at Mikey.

Faith walked up to the bed, "Don't worry you I'll hug!" and hugged him, not as hard as his Ma but right now anything was hard.

"Oh, I see you'll just hug him! But you'll MACE ME!" Mikey exclaimed, "FAITH, I thought we were friends now!"

"We are Mikey, but, I have a rule, I don't mace guys in hospital beds" she said, then added sweetly, "of course, he will get out of here eventually."

Rose rolled her eyes seeing she would get no help here at making them behave, "Where's Jamie?" she asked, thinking she would get some support there.

"She was hungry, went to the cafeteria." seeing the disappointed look on Bosco's face, she grinned, "Of course she also said that she might go to the mall after she ate, something about a sale on 'chick flicks' you have any idea what she meant by that Bosco?"

"Hey Moe, maybe she'll get some for you!" Mikey was cracking up.

Bosco cut his eyes at him, growling out, "Mikey, I'm warning you!!!"

"Warning me about what, how you cry when you watch chick flicks! Like..." he rolling now.

"MIKEY!" Bosco exclaimed before he then coughed.

"Oh Maurice, get over it, everyone knows about you needing a box of tissues everytime you watch Steel Magnolias with me." Rose said to his horror, then she started laughing at the look on his face, while at the same time she walked over and slapped Mikey on his arm, Mikey was rolling on the couch he was sitting on and Faith had her hand over her mouth and was about to choke.

"MAAA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Bosco was beet red and his mouth was hanging open now, he looked at Faith and then at Mikey, "OUT! ALL OF YOU!!!" he yelled coughing now, "THAT... AIN'T... FUNNY!!!"

He coughed a couple of more times but got over it quickly, though it didn't stop them from laughing, they just laughed more with a lot of 'poor baby's' thrown in, he was fuming, here he was barely alive and they were making fun of him.

The nurse came into the room, hands on her hips, "Yaw'll are going to have to keep it down in here or I'll have to ask you to leave!" she said frowning, wondering what in the world could be so funny?

"Yes mamn," Faith assured her, "Sorry," then she snorted, and that started Mikey and Rose all over again, although they were quieter. Now Bosco was smirking trying not to laugh, trying to stay mad at them but he failed. The nurse looked at him, saw that he was ok and rolling her eyes at them left the room.

Bosco sat leaning back against his pillows, watching them, smiling now, although he was thinking about losing the rest of his savings to Faith to keep Ma's little comment quiet at the station house, hell he already was going to lose most of it to pay CJ, then he remembered, "CeeJay!" he exclaimed, "Where's CJ, how is he, is he aright!?"

Faith sobered immediately, "Oh crap, Bos, I'm sorry, yeah, CJ's fine, in fact he's going home tomorrow."

He sat back in relief, "OH man! Where is he? Is he on this floor?"

She smiled at him, "Actually no he's one floor down, but he can come up if you want. They can't keep him there anyway!"

Rose added, "He's been in here three times already this morning. I thought the nurse was gonna have to handcuff him to his bed!"

Bosco grinned at the picture that made.

"I'll let him know your awake." Mikey offered, and getting up headed toward the door.

"Sure, if you..." Bosco stopped as Mikey disappeared. He looked at Faith puzzled.

"Your partner and your brother have become 'tight' while you were in ICU." she said watching for his reaction.

"OH great! That's just what I need!" he moaned, "Now Mikey will never go home!"

"Maurice!" Rose said, "You should be glad your brother wants to spend time with you..."

"Ma, I'm just kidding," he said, then added with a dazed look, "I think."

Faith grinned and then told him she'd be back she was going to make a few phone calls, telling him that Jimmy and Ty had gone home Sunday.

"Faith," he said, she stopped looking back, "tell them I said, Thank you, will you?"

"Sure," she answered, "Absolutely."

XXXX

Bosco was laying back with his eyes closed, resting, Rose sitting by the window reading a magazine when he heard CJ come in, talking full speed, as usual. 'Damn does that boy ever shut up!' He opened his eyes, "CJ, keep it down! You ever close that mouth of yours? Or do you talk in your sleep too!"

CJ stopped in his tracks, then a huge grin broke out over his face, "MOE, oh man, lil bro here told me you were awake but, oh man!" and he crossed the floor in one long legged stride and grabbed Bosco in a left arm only bear hug.

"Ok, ok, already! What is it with you people wanting to hug all the time!" Bosco laughed giving him a hug back.

"Oh man," CJ said again as he let go and stepped back. He just kept saying that and grinning like a fool.

Bosco started scratching his eye, his head lowered as he laughed at him, "CJ you keep that goofy look up and these people will lock you up! Sit down, you're making me nervous standing there, I'm scared you might hug me again!" he said pointing to the chair next to the bed. CJ sat down facing him but he kept grinning, "What!" Bosco asked.

"Nothing, its just good to see you awake!" he was laughing, then he sobered and Bosco saw the distant look of memory come into his eyes.

"Ma, Mikey, give us a minute, ok?" he asked, looking over at his mother.

She looked at CJ and then at him, as she nodded knowingly, tapping Mikey on the arm, "Sure baby, Mikey lets go get lunch."

Mikey started to argue but she pinched him as she passed, "OW, Ma! What..." then seeing the pointed 'get out' look on his brothers face, "Oh, ok, sure, lunch. Be back in a few, come on Ma what are you waiting for!" Then they were gone.

After they left a silence grew in the room, Bosco looking at his hands in his lap, CJ looking out the window, then, "CJ," Bosco started.

"Moe," CJ started at the same time.

They looked at each other each smiling shyly as Bosco swallowed.

CJ was nodding and glancing up at him, his mouth trembling, tears coming to his eyes, "Moe, um, if," CJ paused, then before Bosco could say anything to stop him, "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't..." he stopped again looking down. Bosco kept silent, he knew that CJ would have his say, and there would be no stopping him until he did. Besides they had been partners for months now as well as housemates and had been through too much recently to make light of what he was trying to do here, "I'm glad you were there, you know? If you hadn't been there, I know I wouldn't have made it, Thank you Moe, with all that was going on with you, still you helped me, made sure I made it out of there. Anyway I just wanted you to know I'm grateful, and, I love you Moe." he paused as Bosco looked at him, himself tearing up now. Then CJ made him laugh, "Of course if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll shoot you and I'll use your gun!"

Bosco was grinning then he said to CJ, "Thank you too, CJ. I wouldn't have made it myself if you wouldn't have pushed me when I needed it. And you took care of me too, remember, I'll never forget that. I was really scared when I couldn't see and if you hadn't been there, I probably would have given up a long time before they found us. And I love you too, but I'll shoot you with my gun and yours if you tell anyone that."

CJ was laughing, "It's a deal!"

"What's a deal?" Bosco looked up to see Jamie standing there smiling at him, just like in his dreams, he started to smile the same way, staring at her.

CJ looked at Jamie then at Bosco, "Well that's my cue to leave." he grinned, standing, he looked from one to the other again, and seeing he was being ignored said, "Uh guys, leaving now. Sick, wounded guy, leaving room now to go suffer...Oh never mind!" as he saw they had forgotten him and shaking his head walked out grinning, "Lucky son of a bitch." he commented as he closed the door, "I hope he appreciates it."

XXXX

"What's a deal?" Jamie asked again as he sat there starring at her. She rocked her head at him, "Maurice?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, it was nothing." he said distractedly, eyes locked on her face.

"Oh, aright." she was feeling shy now as she stood there at the foot of his bed.

Suddenly he began to winch in pain, his hand grabbing for his leg.

"Maurice are you ok," Jamie gasped out, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"It hurts!" he moaned, leaning over now.

She moved quickly around the bed to his side, "Maurice! What hurts," Jamie was about to ring for the nurse when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Your being way over there! But its better now." he smiled at her gently as he grabbed her hand with the one he'd been holding his leg with.

"Oh yeah?" she was getting a twinkle herself, as her fingers entwined with his.

"Yeah." he said his smile fading as he starred into her eyes.

She leaned in a little closer, "How's this then, this make it hurt any less?"

"Yes, yes it does, why I think I might be healing as we speak." he pulse was beginning to race.

"Really!" she moved closer still now she was almost touching him her face close to his, "How's this, feeling anything heal now."

"Uh, yeah," he said huskily," actually I do, I feel it, but I'm not sure that's healing I feel..."

"Good," she moved her lips to his but not touching, "and how's this, what's this do for you?"

He had felt her lips on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his hands, he was dying for them to be on his lips, to taste her, "Oh, Jamie," he said breathing her in, "I do believe you, you could be a miracle worker!"

"Good, I'm glad," and she stood up and backed away laughing, "Because Mr. Boscorelli, I aim to please!"

Bosco's face was priceless as she stood smirking at him, "Oh hell no Woman, that's my game," he laughed then before she could escape he grabbed her by the front of her tee-shirt and pulled her to him with his left hand, sliding his right hand into her hair at the back of her head said, "And I always win, always!"

"Only because I allowed you too," Jamie smiled at him, "so, if you won what prize do you want Mr. Boscorelli?"

Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Do I get to love you, can that be my prize Lady?"

"Yes, yes it can," was her simple answer, then, "Say it."

"I Love You Jamie, I Love You." he said his heart pounding, "Do you love me?" he asked nervous suddenly searching her eyes for the truth.

"Yes Maurice, I love you." she replied staring into his eyes and showing him it.

His left hand and arm sliding around to her back he pulled her tightly to him, "For how long Jamie?"

She looked at him puzzled, but answered him, whispering, "For as long as you can keep going Maurice, for as long as you can last."

Grinning like a fool, he said hoarsely, "Lady, you have no idea," he pulled her to him and finally, moving his lips over hers he heard her moan his name as he groaned hers and then unlike their first kiss from a lifetime ago, she was his and his alone, he didn't have to leave, and they both could tell that the lifetime that was in this kiss was only just beginning.

TBC...


	30. Vacation 30

**A quick bit of fluff and angst fun, sort of a 'between' chapter. lol Enjoy! Things don't stay so nice and lovely for long in this 'epic' haha**

**M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 30

"Just four more and then you're done, Mr. Boscorelli. Come on, you can do it!" the hell beast encouraged him. Bosco was sweating and not because it was hot in here, it wasn't. He was sweating from effort and pain, this 'crazy hell beast' as he had dubbed his Physical Therapist was killing him. 'What! Didn't you read my chart? Don't you know that I just come from under the knife and battling pneumonia? Not to mention smugglers, exploding boats, bad food, bad water, and those freaking awful blood sucking flying syringes they call mosquitoes here? Are you insane or just a sadist?!' he thought to himself yet again today as he completed the last rep with his leg, 'Oh crap," he thought worried now, she was looking at him weird, 'What now?'

"You forgot the hurricane today, or were you just saving that for later?" she laughed shaking her head at him. "Now come on! Don't be such a baby, that's it life that leg!"

Ok so maybe it wasn't quite such a silent thought after all.

"And you aren't the first patient to call me a sadist or to think I'm insane!" she smiled at him like the evil mind reading hell beast she was. Bosco began to smile at her, hoping to appease her with his charm. It wasn't working. "Keep it up and you'll be doing another five before I let you go today!" she laughed, "Now, move it! Give me my ten! Just three more! LIFT!" she sounded like the drill sergeant he had in Ranger training, he really was in hell!

"OH GOD!" he groaned as he lifted the bar on the leg machine.

"God ain't gonna help you now! You called me a sadist, I'm gonna show you what a sadist is!" she was grinning, the hell beast was grinning at him! 'Ok she really is insane.' He lifted through the next one before she could say anything more, "Good, come on now just one more and then you can go." she said still grinning at him.

"ARRGGGHHH!" he groaned through the last one. Giving her a dirty look and again thinking, 'hell beast' as she handed him a bottle of water and a towel.

"Tomorrow we're going to add some reps, I think about ten ought to be just about right!" she grinned, then asked him, "Need some help getting up from there old man!"

"TEN more," he croaked out, "but you said...HEY, I'm not an old man! I'm only..." he protested.

"Yea, yea, I know you're only thirty-five, you told me. Twice, the first time when I told you we were going to get you back in shape and the second when I called you sir. Spare me, ok?" she rolled her eyes.

"I AM IN SHAPE!" he raised his voice, as he climbed down from the machine and limped to the wheelchair.

"No, you WERE in shape, and then you went on a Vacation, remember? You know what they say, you go on vacation and look what happens, your body goes to crap!" she pretended to be serious but her eyes gave her away.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't know CJ picked the 'Vacation from Hell' tour package." he laughed, looking down at the wheelchair, playing with the wheels.

"Yea, whatever, if you think you can use that as an excuse to make me feel sorry for you and let you slack off, forget it, Old Man!" she was grinning as she walked off, "Can you get back to your room by yourself today or do you need me to push you?"

"That's ok, Tamara, I'll take his old decrepit body back for you," Jamie coming into the room offered, Bosco looked up to protest that and saw Jamie grinning at Tamara aka hell beast, and she was grinning back.

"Hey, no fair ganging up on me! And you're taking the 'hell beasts' side at that!" he was frowning at her.

"See ya later, Old Man!" Tamara called back as she went for the next 'victim' to torture.

As she wheeled him back to his room, Jamie sighed, "You know 'Bosco', calling her 'hell beast' is not going to endear you to her. And did you call her insane or a sadist today," but he didn't answer her, he just snickered, Jamie batted him in the back of the head lightly, "Idiot!" she laughed, "You sure know how to make friends around here don't you."

He was laughing and then stopped, frowning as he asked, "Hey, did you just call me 'Bosco'?"

"Did I?" she said innocently, pushing the chair further, "I don't remember, maybe."

"Yeah, you did!" he exclaimed, "you called me Bosco."

"Oh, then, if you say so, I guess I did." she answered teasingly.

He grasped the wheel and made the chair stop, turning to her he grabbed her wrist gently and brought her around to face him. "What?" she asked, thinking something was wrong with him.

He looked hard and seriously at her, "Don't, don't do that."

"Don't what?" she asked confused.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me Bosco." he was serious, she could see it in his eyes.

"Ok, can I ask why? I mean most everyone else does!" she replied.

"NOT you," he was dead serious now, "never you. I never want you to call me that. Call me Maurice or Moe or anything else including, 'dearest moron' if you want but not Bosco, ok?"

Jamie wasn't sure where this was going or why, but, "Ok, if that's what you want..." unsure now what else to say, 'is he mad at me?'

Bosco put his palm to the side of her face, gently holding her cheek, "Jamie, when the others call me that, mostly people from work, its because that's how they know me, as Bosco the hothead, or the idiot, or bigot, because that's who I use to be, hell sometimes I know I still am. Though I think I've done better recently with that," he paused as she nodded her understanding, but he wasn't finished, "I have to hide how I really feel to be able to do my job, not let anybody get too close or I couldn't survive out there." he paused, "I have to pretend that "I don't care". Cause it hurts too much sometimes if I do, I've told you that. So, a lot of people see me as a jerk, and sometimes I am, I know that."

"Maurice," she began, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"But at home, with family, and friends away from the job, but, most especially with you, I'm not like that, I'm not Bosco the idiot smartass. Or at least, I try not to be," he paused taking a deep breath, then, "I mean you met me at my worst and you know how bad that can be. I'll never be anyone else to those people at work but Bosco, but, I hope that's not how you see me, not anymore." he paused again, "A lot of what I say, I don't mean; I mean like with her back there, Tamara, that's just joking around and I wouldn't do it if she didn't joke back or if she got mad about it. I hope you know that. I don't deliberately hurt people. I do care. I hope you know that."

"Are you finished now?" she asked smiling as he nodded, she told him, "Good, cause I'll tell you how I see you, here goes." she paused sighing, then, "I see Maurice AND Bosco, both sides of your personality! I see a man who has overcome a lot of difficulties in his life, despite his own interference in that life, a man who cares deeply about people, even if he has a hard time showing it. Remember, I know what you do in your spare time. I also see a man who is easily hurt by careless words, and who puts up a "smartass, screw you" front to cover it. I see a man who's Father tried his best to break," she paused, placing her hand on his arm, the same arm that his old man did break, "But who didn't let him break his spirit. Do you remember telling me about the man who's funeral you paid for?" she asked.

"Yea, you're the only person I told that to," he answered, "not even Ma or Faith know about that."

"That's the man I see Maurice, the man I love, someone who would do that because he felt responsible, even if he wasn't. Who comforted someone else's Mother because it was the kind thing to do, when he could have walked away and no one would have known or cared. I see the man who loves his own Mother and treats her like she's made of gold. Who protects and defends her no matter what. The man who arrested his own brother to try to save him from drugs, even when you knew it might break your bond with your Mother, and the man who saved his friends life at the expense of his own safety. That's the man I see." she paused looking into his eyes, then grinning added, 'and the man I love. AND, I also see the smartass, hardheaded brat, the arrogant bullheaded run into a dark subway cause you can't wait for backup nutcase. The man who hijacked a PA system just to get back at the nurses, I also love that man! The man who, well, I could go on but your head is big enough and, we're attracting attention here, so I'll call you Maurice if you want, but you should know that I love the Bosco side of you too, I see the whole entire package and I love all of it, exactly how you are. And I find your high self confidence a real turn on. Besides, I admit it, I have a weakness for 'bad boys' especially if they have a 'soft side too'!" she said, grinning at him and sliding her hand along the inside of his knee.

He sat there a moment, watching her face, almost afraid to believe her, then as her hand slid higher he grinned and grabbing it said, "Ok, OK, if you put it that way, call me anything you want! But if you keep this up," holding her hand up away from him, "I'm going to have to show you what a 'bad boy' is right here in the hallway, and there won't be anything 'soft sided' about it!" he laughed.

"Oh no, mister." she said seriously, "When you show me what a 'bad boy' you can be, it won't be in the hallway. Maybe the supply closet, but never the hallway!"

Then as he cracked up she stood and quickly wheeled him back to his room before they both got into trouble.

TBC...


	31. Vacation 31

**Bosco on his best behavior, yea right. Enjoy, M**

**VACATION **

**By M**

Chapter 31

Bosco, Jamie and CJ were now staying at CJ's moms house, Jamie having been released from the hospital only a few days after she woke up, with CJ being released a week later and both had been recuperating at 'home' since then.

Bosco had not been let go until 2 weeks later. It had taken until then for the leg wound to close fully, the doctors had been forced to leave it open and packed with antibiotic soaked gauze. As the ends of the long wound healed the gauze packing had been reduced and finally Dr. Blanchard had been able to stitch it closed. The final wound was 8 inches long but the scar would be over 12 inches in length.

He'd done a week of Physical Therapy with the 'hell beast Tamara' then Dr. Blanchard had decided that he could be sent home and receive the rest elsewhere.

The nurses had a party when he left.

He wasn't invited.

Jamie was herself amazed that he had survived the experience, by the time he was released, she'd truly believed that the nurses would have thrown him from the roof by the last day, and having at one time experienced his 'hospital manners' firsthand herself she couldn't blame them. If he wasn't accusing them of trying to do him in, he was pulling pranks on them and making them crazy with his constant wandering around the corridors when he was suppose to have his leg elevated and immobile.

She had finally told the night nurse about his not having enough to keep him busy; that's when the nurses decided it was time for him to GO, Connie said that if he 'needed' something to do he 'needed' to be out of there, so she talked to Dr. Blanchard and they finally sent him home.

Now of course he was driving everyone at Laurel's crazy.

XXXX

"Maurice, would you sit the hell down!" CJ complained, not for the first time today, he had a headache from arguing with him and was now wishing he himself had stayed in the hospital.

His mom and Jamie were with his sisters in town this afternoon and they had left the 'wounded' to fend for themselves, CJ had accused them of escaping Moe; they had laughed but had refused to take CJ with them.

"I can't, damn it I'm going nuts here! If they don't let me out of here soon, I'm going to go nuts!" Bosco was pacing the floor of the living room.

"You have used the word 'nuts' three hundred times today alone! Can't you just go watch TV or go take a walk, ANYTHING, just do it quietly, PLEASE!" CJ commanded and begged at the same time.

Bosco stopped and turned toward him, "I'd love to take a walk! But everytime I head toward a door one of your mom's bodyguards tells me 'its not safe'! They act like I'm a child! I can take care of myself!" he fumed.

CJ was looking at him out the corner of his eyes, "It's not that they won't let you go, I told you they just won't let you go, ALONE! Not until they get a hold of Vance! Take one of them and just go, please for the love of..."

"CJ!!! I don't need an escort!" he yelled. "I'm a grown man for crying out loud! And I'm NYPD! And now that I'm not 'sick' anymore..."

"THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT!" CJ yelled back interrupting him and, getting up and heading towards him.

Bosco's eyes grew wide and he backed up quickly as CJ descended upon him, "LETS GO!" he yelled at Bosco as he grabbed him with his left arm by the front of his shirt, and began dragging him towards the back patio doors.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! CJ TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" Bosco was freaking, he tried to pull away but CJ had a firm grip and wasn't letting go. He was stronger and heavier than Bosco to begin with and with being longer in recovery than Bosco, there wasn't much Bosco could do right now to stop him, so, he was pulled along in CJ's wake whether he wanted to be or not, as they reached the doors, CJ growled, "OPEN IT!" to him. Bosco was now face to face with him about to argue again when CJ leaned down and said loudly, "Open the damn door!"

"Let me go, CJ" Bosco replied quietly, he didn't deal well with being grabbed and CJ had surprised him.

"NO." CJ said, "Open the door, Moe and I'm not playing."

Bosco swallowed hard, he could see in CJ's eyes that he was dead serious, and he began to think that he might be fixing to have a problem here. He wasn't sure what to do, if he fought his way out of CJ's grip one of them or maybe both would be hurt, CJ was his friend and he didn't want this to go there.

He began to shake, with anger, but also because he was suddenly scared, it was an involuntary reaction, one he had whenever someone larger than himself grabbed him. A doctor once told him it was leftover from his childhood, and his fathers beating of him; he fought against it now as it tended to bring out the fight or flight reaction in him, but this was CJ, how far would this really go?

As they stood there, toe to toe, face to face with CJ's hand still firmly hanging on to his shirt, CJ saw the look of anger in his eyes and on his face. He knew the same look was on his, he didn't care nor did he have a clue about the rest. At that time one of the security people came up, "Mr. Caster, is something wrong?" looking from CJ to Bosco and back again.

"Yeah, open the door." CJ said softly, starring down at Bosco.

"Um sir..." the security man began, again glancing from one to the other, uncertain as to exactly what to do.

"NOW." CJ use to the Security Personnel being around all his life and how to deal with them, thought nothing of it, and left no doubt he was serious as he told the man what to do.

The security man said, "Yes sir." and he opened the door, holding it.

CJ went through the door, dragging a stunned Bosco with him, he took them across the porch, down the steps, and began to cross the brick patio, all the while holding tight to Bosco's shirt, now Bosco began to pull against him more seriously, but, CJ only tightened his grip. The security man hesitant to interfere, followed at a short distance and was quickly joined by another. CJ didn't even acknowledge them, he just kept going, down the brick path that disappeared into a small grove of trees and then continued until he came out the other side, stopping only when he had reached a large shed.

Bosco, was completely pissed off, he'd just been dragged like a two year old by his twenty-six year old partner and to his humiliation, there wasn't a thing he could do about it happening, or CJ letting him go causing Bosco to stumble backwards.

CJ didn't even act like he noticed as he reached into his pants pocket he pulled out a set of keys, "Its time to stop your damn bitching and whining about being locked up in the house, instead you can spend your time out here."

TBC...


	32. Vacation 32

**I'd forgotten how much fun I had writing this fic...I'm having nearly as much fun editing to correct and post here! :P Thanks for the feedback and reviews, Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 32

When CJ grabbed Bosco and hauled him out of the house and off into the trees he didn't notice the security guard following them, he had lived with Security people and others around so much in his life that he didn't even give it a thought.

The guard who had opened the door followed them out and as they reached the yard and crossed to the trees he pulled his radio out and spoke softly into it. He was quickly joined by another security man whom upon taking in the scene asked, "Jack, what the hell?"

"Beats me Henry, must be a lovers quarrel!" rolling his eyes with a slight laugh, "They been arguing like cats and dogs for two days!" he laughed quietly again, exchanging looks with Henry who laughed too but not loud enough to be heard by CJ or Bosco as they followed them into the oak trees behind the house.

"Let me the hell go!" Bosco raged as CJ dragged him along, "I swear CJ you had better be having some kind of reaction to medication cause if not...," his threats did no good as CJ just kept moving, acting as if he didn't hear him. Bosco was practically being dragged as he pulled against CJ.

At one point CJ did stop, but only to get a better grip, Bosco tried to get loose then but when CJ turned on him and yelled, "STOP IT! Geesh Moe can't you just shut up once!" Bosco flinched involuntarily, nearly a cringe and before he could recover and get away was caught again, more firmly this time, "Now COME ON!" And he was off again Bosco in tow.

"COME ON?" Bosco yelled, "LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING! NEVER MIND I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!"

CJ was shaking his head at Bosco's ranting and then suddenly they were out of the trees and he began to grin as he spotted what he was heading for.

In a clearing in a small grove of pecan trees sat a large shed, approx. 30 by 50.

When Bosco realized what they were headed for and seeing as how CJ had gone crazy on him he began to pull more forcefully. He was still unwilling to actually fight him but he also wasn't willing to find out what that shed was about, not as long as CJ was acting like this. Then as they reached CJ's obvious goal, he stopped and released Bosco, who stumbled back almost falling as he yanked away at the same time. CJ seemed not to notice as he was reaching into his pocket.

Bosco was shaking with rage, embarrassment and yes fear. CJ's dragging him here had completely freaked him out, not since he was a child had he felt so helpless at another persons hands. Not even Hobart had made him feel like this, he had known what Hobart was doing, and known he himself was in no danger, but now, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Finding out when he had finally fought against CJ on the path here that he couldn't get away, that he just didn't have the same strength as CJ right now, had made it even worse. "You son of a bitch! You ever put your hands on me again..." he quietly threatened, more angry than he could remember being in a long time.

CJ ignored him as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and set about opening the deadbolts on the shed doors "Its time to stop your damn bitching and whining about being locked up in the house, instead you can spend your time out here."

"Like hell I will, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but...," Bosco turned away and started to leave, but realized that the security guys were there, they stepped towards him, one of them the guy called Jack shaking his head at him. Bosco was furious, he turned back to CJ, spitting out, "You bastard, you better call off your dogs!"

CJ didn't take it to serious, it never occurred to him that Bosco would think he was in danger from CJ, he didn't know about a lot of Bosco's past. He had never been in such situations as Bosco had before so he had no idea how really upset Bosco was, also he didn't catch what Bosco said about the 'dogs'. He was busy unlocking the shed and was telling him to calm down, "Moe just relax, take a chill pill man, when you see," and in fact he was grinning which completely enraged Bosco, but CJ not looking at his face, was sure that what was behind these doors would pacify his partner, again, he knew that Bosco was angry but not how much, 'Yeah,' he thought, 'your mad now but you won't be when you see this...', he had just had enough of four solid days of Bosco's moaning and gripping and wanted to put a stop to it, he didn't realize the consequences of his actions.

CJ wasn't trying to embarrass him, hell he'd been hauled around, spanked as a child and yelled at as a teenager in front of his fathers and mothers staff all his life! He didn't even notice them anymore. To live a normal life he had tuned out many of the people around his parents a long time ago, so when he finished opening the locks, turning he commented, "Hey, Moe, I know I shouldn't have hauled you out here like that but Man you never give it a rest, anyway, this should make it up to you!", he was startled by the look of fury on Boscos face but even more stunned to see the security people standing slightly behind and to the sides of Bosco, having totally forgot they'd follow him out here.

His mouth fell open as his grin faded when he realized that they had seen and heard everything, 'OH SHIT', he thought as he took in their grins and Bosco's red face, whom obviously HAD been aware of them, "Oh god Moe, hey, man I'm sorr..." he began in an attempt to apologize, stepping toward Bosco his hands down and out by his sides in regret.

"Shut the hell up CJ," Bosco warned, it was bad enough that this had happened, but, for CJ to apologize in front of these rent-a-cops, was too damn much, CJ opened his mouth to try again, scowling at him, "Damn you CJ," Bosco angrily stepped back from him, "DON'T".

"Moe, please man I'm so so..." CJ stepped closer, his voice lowered, "sorr..."

"Screw you CJ!" Bosco shouted, then suddenly before CJ could react he stepped forward and swinging hard punched CJ full on in the face, CJ's head snapped to the right with the blow his lip split and bleeding. He put his hand to his mouth, as he yelled in pain and surprise, then looking at Bosco saw him standing there in shock himself his hands now by his sides, shaking in anger.

CJ stood there tears in his eyes, mostly from the pain, but also from the look on his friends face, he knew he had really screwed up this time, but, he really had forgotten about the security people, he knew he'd be kissing Bosco's ass for weeks to come after this mess.

It only took a few seconds for this to take place, then before either of them could react to what had taken place, before CJ could again try to apologize, he saw Jack take a fast step forward, CJ yelled, "NO!" as Jack pulled a gun from out of his jacket and clipped Bosco on the back of the head behind his right ear.

"OH GOD NO!" CJ yelled again, beginning to move forward, as he watched Bosco go to his knees completely stunned, as Jack clipped him yet again, the second time Bosco went face down on the leaf covered grass and was still.

"JACK!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" CJ yelled, "MOE, OH MY GOD!" as he continued toward Bosco as he lay there unconscious, only to be brought up short by Jack leveling the same gun he had hit Bosco with at CJ's chest.

"WHAT!?" CJ began, "JACK!?"

"Move back boy, don't be stupid or brave, I mean it," Jack warned him, "I will shoot you," looking straight into CJ's eyes, "Henry, frisk him," he ordered as he squatted to do the same to Bosco, quickly removing Bosco's pocket knife and placing it in his jacket pocket he patted him up and down his legs then satisfied he now had the only weapon stood straight watching Henry with CJ.

Henry in the meantime had pushed a stunned CJ against the shed wall and searched him, removing his keys and his own pocket knife which he now handed to Jack.

"What the hell are you doing," CJ asked while this was taking place, "Jack have you lost your mind!?"

"Don't you worry about what I'm doing and no, I didn't lose my mind, I know exactly what I'm doing," Jack said grinning, as he stood away from Bosco and took his radio out of his jacket and told Henry to watch them as he stepped away from the shed and spoke into the radio, "It's done." he said, "Come to the shed at the back of the property."

"Good. Which one do you have?" came the reply.

"Both." Jack answered smirking back at CJ.

"Are they alive?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, Boscorelli's had a little accident but he's alive. Hurry, I don't know how long the others will be gone," Jack looked around behind him towards the house, then back to CJ.

"Even better!," was the reply, "I'll be right there. And it won't matter if they come back now or not, we won't be leaving by the gate."

CJ was stunned beyond words. This man had worked for his Dad for many years, how could he...

CJ had no idea what the hell was going on but he knew with certainty that their lives were once again in danger, there was no mistaking the look on Jacks face, he had seen it too many times in his short career as a cop. He knew he would have to be real careful in his next moves or he and Bosco would have seen their last anything.

Glancing down at Bosco he saw that his hair was wet with blood where Jack had hit him. He closed his eyes for a second in regret for having helped them with his own actions and opening them saw Jack smile, "Hey don't worry about it kid, I won't let him die. The boss has too much planned for you two and he definitely wants YOU to watch what happens to HIM." He pointed down to Bosco as he said this. "You caused him a lot of grief and its payback time!"

CJ began to sweat and it wasn't from the heat of the September morning. He was aware that since Vance had escaped custody last week that whomever had been running the drugs would be aware of how much he and Bosco had seen, or how much Vance thought they had seen. The frightening truth was CJ hadn't seen much, when they had gone around the bend in the bayou and out onto the small secluded lake he had seen only the plane and the boat next to it and hadn't realized what was going on, it wasn't that unusual in the bayous to see a Sea plane. It was Bosco was the one who saw the bundles of dope being loaded, or unloaded they never found out which because as soon as the 'guards' on the boat saw them coming they'd opened fire on them. That was when Bosco was hit in the leg, while CJ hearing the shot, had looked over at the boat before hearing him yell in pain and had then looked down and seen the blood, at that moment he'd turned their boat around as fast as he could and hauled ass out of there. It wasn't until Bosco saw Vance in that boat with Jamie that he knew who had been there, or that Vance had been the one firing on them.

Now this. and he was trying had to think, but was not able to put together who would do this, who could have turned his Dads security people against him. CJ only knew that Bosco was in real danger from whomever this 'boss' was; as the only witness who could place Vance and one other he had described to the police at the crime scene his life was forfeit if they got him and CJ knew it, and that was the reason he was still here and the reason that he wasn't allowed out of even the house without armed guards, the reason that all this frustration over being 'locked up' as Bosco had put it had taken place.

Of course CJ recognized the irony in having the people who wanted you dead guarding you but....he had to get away, and get Bosco away from them. But how? He knew Jack, had seen him workout and practice his shooting, since he was fourteen years old, and he knew that Jack would not hesitate to hurt him or Bosco to get CJ to cooperate.

Jack was standing with a mean grin, watching him work through this. He had known CJ a long, long time and had worked for Jake many years, he knew what was going through his head. CJ was a risk taker and Jack knew it, "Boy don't even think about it." he calmly stated, "I'll kill him right here if you try Anything!"

CJ looked up and locked eyes with Jack, "Why, Jack?" disappointment and betrayed hurt in his voice tempered with anger, "What could they possibly have done or promised to do that would make you do this?"

"CJ; CJ; CJ, how stupid are you? M. O. N. E. Y., boy, Money, the same thing that made me take this job!" he laughed, "Just they pay a, hell, of a lot better than your old man, and he pays damn good."

"Money." CJ exclaimed, "Money! Jack, at least it could have been; 'they threatened Karla, if I didn't do this.' or something like that, but MONEY! That's lame and you know it man," as Jacks eyes narrowed, CJ continued in an attempt to throw him off, piss him off, distract him, anything to keep him from noticing that he was scared, "You really disappoint me. What a freaking clique," CJ laughed sourly, "The GREAT JACK LeFleur, a clique!"

Jack started to smile, as he began to nod his head, "Very good CJ, nice try." he paused, "But not good enough, see I taught you this shit. It won't work on me, see I know how scared you are boy, if not for yourself..." Jack stepped forward to stand next to Boscos unconscious body and pointed the pistol down at his head, "For him, so I suggest you shut up. Are we clear?"

CJ swallowed trying not to look down at Bosco, to maintain eye contact with Jack, attempting as standoff; they stared into each others eyes until CJ heard the hammer cock on the gun. He then gave up quickly glancing to the side and nodded, his heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it inside his head from the rushing of blood, he swallowed again as Jack grinned.

"Good boy," he said like he was rewarding a small child with praise, "now, go stand back by the wall. And CJ?" he asked.

CJ looked at him but didn't trust himself to answer.

"Don't challenge me again. You won't like what happens to your 'friend' here, son, you got a free one, you won't get a second. Understand?" he threatened menacingly.

CJ blinked a few times and swallowed hard, "Yea. Yea Jack, I understand" he said quietly as he moved to the wall, 'Well Dumbass' he thought, 'that went well! You almost got him killed again,' as he looked down at Bosco. He lowered his eyes to keep Jack from reading him and shook his head slightly in disgust at himself, he blamed himself for them having still been on the boat when it exploded, he should have had him get on shore and make a run for it. Bosco wasn't in agreement with him on that, but then unlike him, Bosco didn't have to be reminded of his guilt everytime he looked at his friends bruised and battered face, Now, again he had caused him to be in danger. Because of his stupidity!

He had inherited all of his grandfathers mechanic shop when Pappa had died several years ago, and he hadn't been in it since then. NO one had, but he had decided to show it to Moe, and to give him something to keep him busy, but, so what that he wanted to share his grandfathers mechanics shop; he had gone about it the wrong way; he was just being silly, he was going to drag his skinny butt out here and then offer to let him work on whatever he wanted as long as he quit complaining. He had thought it would be a good joke, pretending to be mad, well, madder than he really was anyway; but now this!

Now, standing beating himself up mentally, he heard an engine, the sound was coming from back beyond the property, but where he was standing against the wall he couldn't see who or what it was. Henry went to the side to motion to whomever it was where they were. CJ looked up at Jack who was smiling in anticipation, then down at Bosco who was still unconscious, then back down at the grass in front of him. He was considering jumping Jack but was stopped dead in his thoughts at the words from the mouth of the person he least expected to see, his head snapped up in surprise at who was standing there.

"Well hey there Bro. Long time no see, oh wait that's not right I saw you this morning! You just didn't see me," Vance laughed, "What cat got your tongue? Or is that stunned look on your face real? Guess you never expected dumb Vance to be your real enemy, huh?" Vance was clearly enjoying the shock and surprise he had caused, "CeeJay!! Come on, you didn't really think that your stupid bitch of a sister had it right! Did you? Well, not completely anyway, see I'm not using, or dealing." he was walking toward CJ and paused in front of him, "I'm trafficking, as I believe you cop types call it," he walked past CJ as he finished this to high-five Jack, "Way to go, got both idiots at once, efficient."

CJ rolled his eyes.

Vance was looking at him as he did this, it stopped the smile on his face, he stood there a moment or two watching him with a calculating look, then walked the few steps remaining over to Bosco, standing there he looked down at him, then raising his eyes to CJ began to smile meanly. CJ's heart was in his throat as Vance squatted down next to him.

"VANCE!" CJ warned, "Leave him alone!"

Vance thrust his head forward at him his eyebrows raised, "Oh man, CJ, YOU, are telling ME to leave HIM ALONE," he looked back at Jack grinning, "Listen at that, CJ's telling me what to do; again! Guess he didn't figure it out yet, huh?" Vance reached down and grabbed Bosco by the hair and pulled his head back and around to look into his face, grabbing his chin to hold it there, "His bitch tried to drown me," he said quiet and mean, "She almost succeeded, too! Too bad she didn't die that day, not like I didn't give it a good effort," then looking up at CJ, "but don't worry after I'm finished with Him, I'm going to do HER, and you old friend going to get to watch. And if you beg me real nice I'll let you die then, but only after I make you suffer watching them die," he slammed Boscos head back down on the ground and standing kicked him in his side.

CJ started forward but Henry stopped him with a gun pressed to his back, turning to Jack, Vance said, "Pick his skinny ass up and lets go." Walking past a now enraged CJ, he added, "Henry, bring wonderboy here, and guys; he screws with you, shoot Boscorelli, but, Not where it'll kill him, I have a better death for him planned."

Jack obeying, reached down and turning him over picked up Bosco by the shirt standing him up before dropping him over his shoulder to carry him to Vances jeep where a driver was waiting. Henry left behind, forced CJ to follow.

When Jack had lain Bosco in the rear of the jeep and the others were seated with Henry next to Bosco and Jack next to CJ, Vance told the driver to "Lets go." He turned the jeep around and drove back the way they had come.

CJ knew there were two ways onto the property back here, both required off-road vehicles. He had used them both extensively as a teen, and now he could only hope that his folks would remember that when they realized he and Bosco were missing.

But unfortunately, he was in for another surprise, when they reached the edge of the property, there was another vehicle waiting, another jeep, as they stopped two new men came forward, they never said a word, they just picked Bosco up and put him in the new jeep and then motioned for CJ to follow. Vance joined them and then they drove off heading in the same direction as the jeep that had transported them. It in turn went back to drop off Jack and Henry, then took the other exit off of the back property.

XXXX

When Laurel and Jamie and the girls returned that night.

"Jack, where's CJ and Moe?" Laurel asked, "We brought them a surprise," as Jamie, Randie and Sandie started laughing.

"I'm not sure," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" she asked suddenly looking at him hard, "What did they do!"

"Well, it seems they escaped." he tried to look sorry, "They took CJ's car and left, without letting anyone know."

Laurel was not surprised, shaking her head, "Damn it!" she exclaimed, "Why can't that boy just cooperate for once!"

Jamie giggled, "Which one? CJ or Maurice?"

Looking over at her and laughing, Laurel said, "Does it matter? One's just a stubborn as the other! Oh well, at least they're not gripping about being held captive, I'll deal with CJ went they get back, he should be used to an escort by now, he knows what happens when they get 'hoodwinked' by him, plus with Maurice having to have protection...oh what the hell, let them have their 'fun', I'm sure between the two of them, they'll be fine," she saw the looks on the other women's faces as they began to laugh, "Ok, so, I forgot it is CJ and Moe...anyway, lets put this stuff away. We can show it to them when they get home!" Heading upstairs they began to speculate on who would leave who standing on the side of the road to call for a ride when they'd had enough arguing over which direction to take.

Jack watched them go, then smiling to himself, went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

TBC...


	33. Vacation 33

_Bumpy ride ahead...and its only going to get worse and stranger...Enjoy,,,M._

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 33

The jeep that CJ and Bosco were in bounced over the cane fields behind his parents property to cross a gravel road that led them to Highway 182, where in only a few miles more of travel they were met by a Red SUV that began following them. Vance looked back and grinning turned back telling his driver something that CJ couldn't hear, there were cars moving in the opposite direction, cars now behind them, each of them a potential witness, each of them potential help if CJ could signal, but Vance turned to him nodding with a cruel grin as he saw out of the corner of his eye CJ try to get the attention of a truck that passed them up from the rear, "GO AHEAD, CJ," he called out, and pointing to the floor where Bosco was crumpled, "Make him dead!!" then he laughed as CJ turning pale looked away. Turning to the front Vance pointed instructing the driver to turn right and in just under a minute, they crossed the Bayou Teche, continuing down that road a few miles more Vance told the driver to turn right again, another minute he told him pull over into the parking lot of an abandoned Sugar Mill.

CJ recognized where they were, but saw no reason for them to be there. It wasn't as if the area was completely empty, there were houses around them and even a golf course nearby, until he remembered, there was also a small landing strip behind it. Bringing the jeep to a stop, the driver sat and waited, the red SUV pulled up alongside of them, but no one got out, they all seemed to be waiting for something.

Then CJ knew what they were waiting for, as he heard it before he saw it, a Cessna and it was coming in fast for a landing behind the Mill. He began to panic, if Vance took them from here there would be no way for his folks to find them, or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly, a dim memory surfaced and he knew that his parents were going to be told something to cover his disappearance today, that would prevent anyone from looking for them until late today, if not tomorrow.

"Hey CJ remember when we took off that day our moms punished us for breaking that window in the greenhouse? Remember how we snuck out for the whole day anyway?" Vance was looking back at him smiling like the devil, "Yeah you remember! They didn't look for us until night time when they called us to dinner." he was laughing, watching CJ's face, "Remember who covered for us?" CJ was red with anger, he was looking at Vance like he was a roach. "Yeah like I said, you remember! Well guess what, Jack's going to do a bang up job yet again, and this time?, he's getting paid for it, and not in marbles!" Then laughing he reached back and slapped CJ on the leg, "Just like old times huh Bro," he turned serious again, "Get out," he commanded CJ.

CJ staring at him in fury, didn't challenge him, he knew how dangerous Vance could be when he thought he wasn't in control, he had underestimated him last month but not now, not again, Boscos and his life depended on that.

Climbing out of the jeep, with one of Vance's goons holding a gun on him, CJ turned back to Bosco, catching him, Vance nodded, "Oh yeah sure Hero you can pack him, less work for the rest of us, pick him up and follow me, Bro. And keep up, because everytime you 'disobey me' he's going to be the one to pay for it."

CJ ignoring Vance now, reached down into the jeep and gently pulled Bosco to him, trying to lift him, he noticed that he wasn't as limp as he had been when they put him in earlier, studying carefully his face, he tried to tell if he was awake, but if he was coming around he showed no real signs to let CJ in on it yet.

'Just as well,' he thought, 'if he knew what they were doing now he would flip his lid!' But then he realized that he couldn't pick him up, his right arm was still to weak, and his ribs were still too tender, lifting up his dead weight wasn't the same as pulling him along behind him, even protesting being dragged as he'd done.

Vance though noticed how slow CJ was moving, rolling his eyes at one of the men with them, he motioned for him to take Bosco from him, the goon walked over and pushing CJ out of the way, grabbed Bosco from him and threw him roughly over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to the plane with him, only stopping when he reached the door to shift him so that he could hand him off to the other man who was waiting already on the plane.

He watched as someone from the Red SUV came up carrying a couple of bags and put them into the cargo compartment, then the man approached Vance and spoke to him. Vance was nodding and pointing before he then shook his hand as if they had come to some sort of agreement, Vance finished with his business turned and walked to the front of the plane with CJ and the others.

CJ was as meek as a lamb as he followed without being told anything or being threatened by Vance who actually had the nerve to stand and hold the door as if CJ had any other choice but to follow his partner onto the Cessna, as if he were a guest, not a kidnap victim. Vance was making sure by his very behavior that he clearly understood, they no longer considered him a threat, not as long as they had Bosco.

CJ slowly climbed the steps and entered the plane, taking the seat that Vance pointed to, he sat down and looked behind him to see the tiny door behind him being closed, Bosco was nowhere in sight, then it hit him, "Vance! You can't put him in there!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Why not? It's not as if he knows where he is!" he asked grinning again, and exchanging looks with the goon who had closed the door, 'explained', "CJ there are only 4 seats on this plane. He's cargo, unless you want to take his place, but I wouldn't advise it, you know how small that pen is, no, you stay where you are, and he'll stay alive," then he turned and told the pilot to take off.

CJ did know this much about Boscos past, he knew that he was afraid of the dark and didn't like small dark places, he prayed he wouldn't wake up in there. He had been on this plane before, it was the same plane that Vance's brother Max used when he'd decided to try to teach the boys how to fly. It had been especially modified for Max to carry his show dogs; he'd two of them when CJ and Vance were kids, hunting dogs whom he carried in the small compartment where Bosco had been placed, Max had gotten out of that but obviously he still had the plane. CJ now wondered if Max knew that his plane was missing.

Vance looked back at CJ proudly, "Hey bro, how you like her? Max sold her to a friend of mine last year, only thing is he didn't know that I was the one who bought her of course, using one of my dummy companies, but she still looks good, huh?" he laughed, "Of course my friend, 'disappeared' not long after, with the plane of course!"

At the crestfallen look on CJ's face he added, "Oh I changed the numbers and name, but, not the modifications that my brother made. She's just one of three that I use to 'transport', uhh, lets say 'stuff'," he cracked up at his lame joke, "that I use in my business, you saw one of the others," he said, then asked, "what did you think of that one?"

CJ could have shoved his fist down the laughing ass's throat! 'How the hell did he get to be like this?' he wondered, 'How could he come from the same family as Max!'

"Hey CJ, want to know how much I'm worth?!" Vance bragged, "Ten million as of last count, how's that grab you. Ten million from 'trafficking' as you call it, all I have to do is bring it in and ship it off to all parts of the USA. Despite what my dumbass brother and sister-in-law think, I don't use and I don't have to deal with the headaches dealing to lowlifes, and oh yeah, I know a friend of Boscorelli's back in New York, and he asked me to say hello." He paused, then as CJ reeled from what he was hearing, added, "and to send him a body part! I believe he'll be pleased, hell he's getting not only the 'whole' body, but both of you at once! Maybe you know him too? He goes by Buford."

CJ was stunned, Buford had been killed almost two years ago in an arrest for drug dealing by Bosco and Faith, that man had almost ruined Bosco's career with the unknowing help of Sergeant Cruz, and of course Bosco. It was legend around the station how the FBI had stepped in and made it go away, "That's not possible!" CJ exclaimed, "he's dead!"

Vance looked at him and rolled his eyes, "The father is dead, moron! This is the son!"

XXXX

Inside the Dog Kennel, Bosco began to come around, he opened his eyes to the dark and felt movement under him, actually it was all around him; and while he could tell it should be loud from the pounding, it was instead muffled, though he could make out what sounded like an engine, 'Where the hell did CJ put me?!' he wondered as he remembered the trip through the trees and yelling at CJ, 'and who the hell hit me?' as he reached up and touched his head, 'that bastard goon,' he quickly decided that was a mistake as he felt dizzy from the movement, 'Crap!' he thought, 'if I get hit in the head again I'll have permanent brain damage,' he tried to sit up but was stopped by the sudden hard smacking of his head against a low ceiling, "OH SHIT THAT FREAKING HURT!" he yelled, thinking, 'that's it, I'm gonna be a vegetable for sure now,' he realized that there was no light in here, and 'is that a ceiling?' Reaching out with his hand he felt around and discovered to his horror that he was in a box, he couldn't sit up and he couldn't stretch out his legs fully. Feeling himself begin to panic, he tried to keep calm, he had flashes of being a kid and spending the night in a dark closet, more than one, he had dealt with that with Dr. Jedson but he still felt the panic coming on as he thought, 'Oh god, not again!"

Quickly he tried to feel around for a door but it was difficult to move without hitting his head on the walls or ceiling of the small space, Bosco could tell it was lined with some kind of 'rubber?' he instantly knew that was probably what made that engine sound so muffled, so he kicked out with his left leg, and heard a hollow sound from the other side of the 'wall', thinking this had to be some kind of stupidheaded joke, he tried yelling CJ's name, but the effort made him feel sick, so he kicked repeatedly at the 'wall', trying to ignore the pounding that brought to his brain, but, if anyone heard him they were ignoring him. Now his hands were shaking and his pulse racing, his mouth was past dry something he discovered when he had a hard time swallowing, his throat feeling like there was in a knot in its center. While he knew intellectually that he wouldn't die because he was in a box, he also knew it ain't intellect that drives our fears.

In just a short while Bosco started to see spots before his eyes, and he tried in vain to control his breathing as he could feel he was hyperventilating, lying his head back down he tried to breath slowly. Holding each breath for a moment before releasing it, as he'd been taught to do by Jamie, it had just started to work and he began to feel that he was conquering his fear when suddenly the 'floor' was gone and he flew up to hit the ceiling only to fall hard against the floor that suddenly reappeared beneath him. He was stunned, and actually began to think for just a moment that he had imagined it when it happened again, more violently, he barely managed to get his hands in front of his face to protect it when he hit this time. Then he was thrown to the left and then to the right as the room rocked violently, now he kicked the wall for real, repeatedly slamming his feet against it trying to let someone on the other side know he needed help. Bosco felt completely helpless and began yelling for help, headache be dammed, "HEY, SOMEBODY, HELP," he yelled, "LET ME OUT! WHAT'S GOING ON! COME ON CJ, STOP SCREWING AROUND HERE!" Then as he was thrown again against the right wall, hitting hard, he began to black out, again, feeling warm fluid flowing down the back of his head as the cuts from the gun began to flow, again.

Bosco fought against the darkness in his mind, as much as he fought against the darkness that was before his eyes in this box, he couldn't stop it, he went into full on panic attack as he struggled against what was happening to him, his terrors from his past began to intrude upon this reality, his chest constricting tightly hurt as he tried in vain to breath slowly, his heart was beating out of control, and he began to hallucinate.

Having no light his mind now playing tricks on him, combined with the concussion and all the stresses he had been through the last 4 weeks he was losing the fight, and then he saw his father coming toward him his hand raised against him, screaming in drunken rage; Bosco tried to fight him off, but it was no use and blow after blow landed, and as he lay there bloodied, and beaten, he began to drift away, giving in finally. His only regrets were not having more time with Jamie and not seeing his mothers face again, as Rose had gone back with Mikey and Faith two weeks ago to New York; it seemed to be a repeating pattern with his life; just when he thought everything was going good, it was lost, again, and again, and again.

XXXX

CJ strapped in to his seat, not being a great flyer was feeling the effects quickly when the turbulence started, he wasn't thrown around but he was getting very sick, and he knew that Bosco if he was awake would be the same way, he was thinking how he was glad he was out, when suddenly CJ heard him yelling and kicking at the door to his 'cell', but Vance refused to open the door to let him out when CJ begged him to take him out, "Vance, let him out of there!" he yelled, "He needs help!"

Looking back Vance grinned and pointing to his ears acted like he couldn't hear CJ above the engines, after a short time Bosco quieted down, CJ was so sick he couldn't help him anyway, it was all he could do to stay sitting upright, Vance had laughed at the green look on CJ's face and pulled out a couple of airsick bags and tossed them to him, "Hey bro, I didn't forget!" he laughed cruelly, "Oh and here this should make it better!" And he instructed the pilot to do a dive and laughed again as CJ got sick.

CJ was going to kill Vance, of that he was very damn sure, the only question would be, when it would happen, not if.

TBC...


	34. Vacation 34

_I will warn you ahead of time, you are about to step through the looking glass...the hard way...those of you who have read this fic, know already where it is going, those of you who haven't...strap in, its going to be an M ride! wahahahaha Enjoy! M._

**VACATION**

**By M**

Chapter 34

CJ staggered off the Cessna to stumble over to the grass at the edge of the runway, falling to his knees as the dry heaves overtook him yet again. Vance had told the pilot to do as much as he could to make CJ as miserable as possible, and the pilot had taken his job seriously. They hadn't been in the air for more than an hour, but to CJ it seemed as if they spent most of that time going in circles, almost as if Vance was doing nothing but trying to hurt him, to make him as sick as possible.

Vance knew about CJ's airsickness because when Max had taken them up to try to teach them to fly, CJ's first lesson had been his last, never a good flyer, he had been so sick he had been in bed for two days. His Mother, Laurel, had commented, that she couldn't believe that he had even tried to begin with as it was known by the entire family that he needed Dramamine whenever they flew on business or pleasure. He was often unconscious before they left the ground, before Dramamine made nondrowsy pills and patches, and even then it wasn't foolproof as evidenced by the trip home with Bosco last month.

CJ heaved again and again. he was now in serious pain, his stomach muscles were on fire, his throat felt like it was being ripped out, and he had a massive headache. If he died he'd feel better, almost the entire time he'd begged Vance to stop as he had begged him to let Bosco out of the 'kennel'.

Vance had refused both, enjoying his pain.

CJ had listened in anger and then sorrow as Bosco's yelling, to be let out. turned to pleas and begging, then to screams of terror as Vance encouraged the pilot to twist and turn the plane, in an effort to inflict the most pain upon them both. Even after the screams had turned to sobs and then to a frightening silence he continued to torture them. But the most painful thing for CJ was not the sickness he was suffering, but the fact that it was his own name that Bosco had called, it was obvious to them all that he thought it was CJ who had put him there, and CJ who'd kept him there.

Again CJ vowed as he knelt, Vance would die, CJ had already decided how; where and when was the only unknown. CJ wasn't even sure that Bosco was still alive, they hadn't heard a sound from him in over fifteen minutes, and he was terrified, he tried to stand but was too weak, as he knelt there his hands on the ground in front of him, he weakly called over to Vance, "Let him out, please, VANCE, let him out!"

Laughing, Vance replied, "Oh he's coming out! Don't you worry about that! I'm not finished with Him yet," he motioned for the guys whom had accompanied them to bring him along, obeying without question they walked over to lift CJ by his arms and standing him up, half walked, half dragged him over to yet another plane that was sitting a few yards down the runway. Looking up at the callsign on the side of the plane, CJ realized it was a Lear similar to the one his Dad owned, made for cross country travel.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, trying to concentrate on what was happening now, "Where the hell are you taking us?"

Vance just laughed as he motioned to someone near the new plane, a rather large man came out of the shadows of the wing and stood near CJ obviously to guard him while Vance did his new business deal, 'Yeah," he thought as he leaned against the jets step railing, 'like I could or would run!', as the two whom had brought him there went back to the Cessna. In a minute or two one of them returned carrying the two bags that had been put on board earlier, he then went back and joined the other inside the small plane, in just a few minutes more, one of the men came back to the door of the plane and called to Vance, "Hey, Vance you need to come HERE man!"

Vance yelled, "Why? Can't you two handle one little ass cop!?"

"Man just come HERE, this SHIT ain't right!" the guy called back, "You need to SEE this!" Vance instantly got a mean look on his face as he first cursed them, then crossed the tarmac to see what the hell was going on, as he went into the plane CJ waited with his heart in his throat as he thought the worse had happened.

Another twenty minutes passed before Vance came out, looking like he was fit to be tied, one of the men right behind him, Vance turned and said something to him gesturing furiously back at the plane. The guy was shaking his head no everytime Vance told him something, holding out his hands as if he was fending Vance off, pointing back into the interior of the plane, he then backed away, actually turning away and ignored him. 'Trouble with the help Vance?', CJ wondered, as finally Vance cursed again, threw his hands in the air and went back in the plane himself.

Now CJ was as much curious about what the hell was going on as he was scared for what might have happened to Bosco.

Finally, after several more minutes, Vance emerged, Bosco trailing behind him. CJ's eyes about bugged out of his head, Vance was leading him by the wrist, a totally pissed look on his face, he yanked him as Bosco hesitated at the door and CJ saw Vance turn as Bosco pulled back to say something to him that convinced him to continue down with him, now unresisting.

"What the hell?" CJ said outloud to no one.

When they reached the bottom and stepped out into the sunlight Bosco stopped and put his free hand to his eyes as if the sun were too bright, Vance turned, looking pissed and raised his hand to him as if he were going to hit him, Bosco's eyes grew huge and to CJ's complete surprise he started crying.

Vance stopped obviously shocked as Bosco cowered trying to pull free from him, his hand dropping he yelled something at one of the goons and turned back to the Lear, yanked him again and with one of the goons help made him follow.

Relief at seeing Bosco alive was quickly giving over to fear, as Vance approached with him in tow, Bosco still crying, now Vance wasn't grinning like he had been before, now he looked a little freaked out, if still pissed.

When they reached CJ, Vance stopped and not looking back said, "Your idiot partner really has lost his mind if he thinks I'm buying this act of his," as he roughly pulled Bosco forward and around him to shove him into CJ.

CJ almost fell as he caught Bosco to him, he was barely standing upright without leaning on the stair railing, he managed to stop from falling but just barely, he was too shocked to speak as he looked first at Vance then at Bosco, Vance continuing, "How the hell old is he?"

"What?" CJ asked, confused as hell about what was going on here.

"I asked you, How old...NO you ask him! Go on ask him! Ask him how old he thinks he is!" Vance was furious.

CJ froze, real fear setting in, he lowered his eyes looking down at Bosco who was trying to get behind him as if he were hiding from Vance, CJ was trying to keep Vance from seeing his shock and fear as he turned slightly to look carefully into Bosco's face, who had glanced over at Vance then quickly up at CJ. CJ's heart sunk as he looked into Bosco's eyes which were huge and tear-filled, he was blinking rapidly at CJ and there was no recognition there, then he hid his face behind CJ's back, pressed into CJ's shirt, clinging to it with his hands.

CJ hadn't known all the details of his mental breakdown, it wasn't his business. Now though CJ was suddenly wishing he had more of a clue, but when he came back to work he was cleared by Lieu, and Faith had vouched for him and that was all CJ needed, even as they started as partners and eventually moved in together. The only question he had ever asked Faith was is he on any medications that might make him unreliable as backup. She had grinned and quietly said, "They don't make a pill for what he had! But don't worry he's fine now." CJ hadn't brought it up again. Rumors had flown around the house but CJ hadn't given much credence to them.

Bosco had asked him after they had decided to share an apartment if he had any questions but he had said, "No, not unless its still a problem." Bosco had said, "No, the Doc says I'm cured, but if I suddenly start talking in tongues, call Faith, she'll bring the trank gun." They had laughed and dropped it.

CJ was broken from his shock and thoughts by Vance, yelling, "I SAID ASK HIM HOW OLD HE IS!!"

Bosco whimpered and clung tighter, now CJ couldn't hide his shock, turning and pulling Bosco gently free he swallowed hard, then asked, "Bosco?" Bosco never even picked his eyes up, more concerned now, "Moe?" he asked, again no reaction, CJ tried again, "Maurice!", this time he looked up blinking at him, a look of fear and complete innocence on his face. CJ's head was pounding double time now and he felt like he would be sick again as he asked him, "How old are you?"

Bosco answered, in a childlike voice, "Five" holding up five fingers, his tears spilling over as he asked, "Where's my Ma? I want my Ma!"

He started bawling and Vance went crazy as CJ stood there in shock and disbelief, at first thinking, 'this can't be real!', then, 'this can't be happening!', then, 'Oh my god!' as Bosco cowered behind him again calling for his Ma as he tried to hide from Vances anger, Vance was yelling and CJ finally heard him as he threatened to "kill you both right here if this crazy shit don't stop right NOW!"

CJ quickly put his right hand out at Vance as he pushed Bosco further behind him with his left and said, "OK, OK, I'll handle this, give me a minute, ok!"

"You better CJ, cause I'm not kidding," he fumed, then he turned and stalked up the stairs, leaving them at the bottom with the two goons, both of whom were watching this in complete fascination, as he reached the top he called back down to them, "Hurry them up, get them ready, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes, we've wasted a freaking hour now, and I have a schedule to keep," then disappeared into the jet.

CJ had a few members of his family who'd suffered from mental problems, though not like what he was seeing now, he knew that most of the time no one knew, unless the person told them, or was off their meds. But, he had no idea what was going on here, at least he didn't think he did.

XXXX

After Vance had disappeared into the plane:

"Maurice? Hey, stop, STOP ok, let GO, LOOK at me!" he was trying to get him to release his shirt so that he could talk to him face to face, he was hoping against hope that this was all an act to throw Vance off, glancing sideways at the goons, he turned back to Bosco, "Hey, come on now! Stop crying, listen to me!" he continued, thinking, 'Jesus, Mary and Joseph! If he's faking HE should be the one at Juliard!'

Bosco finally let go and CJ faced him holding his upper arms as he looked closely at him, "Look you have to stop, he's a real bastard, ok! I'm sorry I got you into this, Moe, but if you're faking this, stop, he will kill you ok? That I don't doubt."

Bosco just starred at him his eyes huge as they filled with tears again, then his lip trembling he asked, "KILL ME!! What did I do to make him mad at me? Was I bad?", then as the tears fell he sobbed, "Where's my Daddy? I want my Daddy!" That's when CJ knew that this was no act.

"Oh god," he softly said looking down into those huge innocent eyes, "oh god please, no,no,no." Again looking around quickly at the 'goons' he saw that they were watching, but were probably to far to have heard what was being said, they had no fear out here in the middle of nowhere that he and Bosco would be able to escape much less try. He wasn't sure what to do, how the hell had this, whatever it was, happened to Bosco?

He quickly put his arms around him and held him, "Shush, stop crying, it's ok, Maurice, stop, ok, I'll protect you," he said as he realized the back of Boscos shirt was wet, looking down at his own hand he realized it was blood. Lifting his other hand to the back of his head he felt more blood, some of it dried, now he turned Boscos head to the side to look and saw the cuts, and the knots there, "Shit, ok, maybe this is temporary...".

Then rapidly making up his mind he decided not to try to fight what he was seeing, he had obviously had some kind of breakdown in that small kennel. He knew that Bosco's Dad had used the dark of his closet and other places to punish him with, Bosco had said as much on one of their volunteer days at the shelter for the kids, one of the boys was having a hard time, and Bosco had told the child what 'his' father had done...some of it anyway, so he understood, the little boy had calmed down and cooperated after that, CJ had heard some of what else he had done as Bosco had ranted about parents who needed to be jailed or worse for what they did their kids,

CJ also knew what it was like in that kennel as he and Vance had helped Max install it. Another nail in Vances coffin...

"Maurice, your Mom and Dad aren't here," he said thinking quickly now, his own illness forgotten for the moment as he tried to work this to keep them both alive, "but they sent me to watch you, ok?! My names CJ, and I'm going to protect you from 'them'" he said indicating to Bosco the 'goons', "But you have to do EVERYTHING I tell you, ok?"

Bosco looked up at him his lip trembling again, "My Ma sent you?"

"Yeah, you got lost and they sent me to help you, I'm a police officer so you can trust me." CJ said wondering if that was something that had mattered to Bosco's parents when he was really five years old. He knew how bad the family had gotten, that much Bosco had shared with him when they were stranded on the bayou, but Bosco had said it hadn't started until he was about nine or ten. He had compared CJ's childhood with his and told CJ he should thank God everyday for what he'd had growing up. Right now CJ was doing just that!

Bosco's eyes grew even bigger, "You're a policeman! I want to be a policeman when I get big!" he said calming down and getting excited now, as CJ released him, "Do you have a police car? Can I ride in it?"

CJ smiled sadly even though he was seriously freaking out here, "I'm sure you will be!" he said, thinking, 'lets hope you get to be again,' adding, "Yes, yes I do! And if you do EVERYTHING I tell you and are real good, I'll let you ride in my police car when we get home, aright?" he encouraged him, "But you have to stop crying, ok? That man doesn't like it, crying makes him mean, ok?"

"REALLY, I can ride in your car! Ok, I won't cry anymore!" Bosco was wiping his face and grinning in excitement about the future 'car ride', "I'll be good CeeJay, I promise!"

CJ wiped his own face, of sweat, his head was pounding, and he knew that they would be on that damn Lear in just a few minutes, how would he protect him then? How could he tell him to trust him to protect him when the odds were he himself would be to sick to even protect himself? His head was also spinning from what was happening to Bosco, was this what had caused him to be hospitalized in the first place last year? There were rumors about something like this but there were several others also and those had stopped when Lieu had said if it continued the next officer to repeat one would be transferred to traffic light inspection!

One of the goons interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, come on, enough already, lets go, I need you to strip."

"EXCUSE ME?" CJ exclaimed, "You need us to do WHAT?"

"You heard me, STRIP! Leave everything in your pockets, and take off your watch and jewelry, too." he punctuated his words by pulling a gun and showing it to them. CJ stood there for a moment, confused as hell, then seeing the gun, turned to Bosco, who was also looking at him in confusion, dreading what was to come, "Maurice, um, uh, you have to take off your clothes, all of them. I'm sorry."

He watched as Maurice struggled with that and began to back away from him, his eyes huge again, shaking his head, "NO!"

"Don't, don't run! If you do they will hurt you! Please, it'll be ok, remember, I'll protect you." CJ was reaching out to him praying he trusted him enough to believe him, because this would be bad if he didn't. 'HA, like it could get much worse,' he thought, "Look, guys do we have anything else to put on?" he asked over his shoulder, "It would be easier to get him to do this if we did."

The 'goons' looked at each other, "Yeah, that's what we're all about! Making things easier for you!" one of them scoffed, laughing, "Get him the hell undressed or we'll do it for him!", the other said meanly, "There are clothes on board! Do it NOW!"

"See, they're giving us new clothes, so lets get this over with, ok?" CJ said beginning to untie his shoes, as Bosco watched him warily, obviously undecided as what to do. CJ pulled his socks off now and standing back straight began to pull his overshirt off, "Come on Maurice, get moving, they're not kidding. They will do it for you." he was trying not to think about undressing in front of a five year old, if that's what he was really dealing with here, and not just a temporary thing. He was pulling his tee-shirt over his head when Bosco watching him suddenly bent down and started to take his own shoes off. His eyes were unsure still but CJ realized he must have won over his trust if he was copying him, because now he was hurrying as he stripped off his own shirts. He had trouble with the buttons on his jeans but managed to undo them finally without help. 'Thank you God for small favors!' CJ thought.

Finally they stood there in their underwear, as CJ removed his watch and handed it to one of the 'goons', "His necklace too." Goon #1 said, as CJ had suddenly decided to call him, CJ looked over and realized that Bosco still had the black choker on, sighing, "Come here Maurice."

As he came over CJ turned him around and saw that it was not just tied on but was one of those that was permanently melted together or something, he wasn't sure how it was attached, only that it wasn't going to come off easy, "I need a knife or something to remove this." he said.

Bosco reached up and put his hand on it, "Where did I get THIS," turning his head to look up at CJ.

CJ didn't answer him, he wouldn't believe him or understand right now anyway, Goon #2 came over and stepped between them, CJ backing up to let him in, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out CJ's own knife, opening it he quickly cut the leather cord and pulled it from Bosco's neck. Closing the knife he grinned at CJ now, "Those boxers too," at the look on CJ's face Goon #1 started laughing.

"Don't worry we won't look, we don't swing that-a-way!" then they both cracked up.

"Come on guys, don't do thi...," he started, but stopped as Goon #1 aimed his gun at Bosco, it hadn't taken them two minutes earlier to catch on to how to control CJ.

Hoping to God that this would not traumatize Bosco, or Maurice or whoever, anymore than he already was, CJ told him what they wanted them to do.

CJ felt like a heel, like the worst person on earth as Maurice looked up at him innocently, and trustingly said , "Ok CeeJay, if you say so," and in true five year old fashion stripped off his boxers to toss them onto the pile of clothes, standing there naked as a jays bird. He stood there looking at CJ who had now decided that the 'goon patrol' would join Vance in his demise, if only because Maurice didn't understand how humiliating and degrading what they had made him do really was.

CJ sighed, and nodding, stripped down himself to toss his boxers onto the pile, turning his back to Bosco as he did so. He covered himself with his hands and turned his head back to see Bosco immediately imitate him, his eyes still so big and trusting.

'It's hard to believe that anyone could have hurt him as a child if he looked at them like that,' CJ thought, 'if it affects me like this now with him as an adult. No wonder Faith could never say no to his dumb plans.' it was like dealing with his sisters little boy and all he wanted to do now was protect him.

It was as if in the twenty or so minutes since CJ had first seen something was wrong he himself went from thinking of him as Bosco the cop to Maurice the five year old, he was confused as hell about that but didn't fight it. It would probably make dealing with him easier anyway now if he didn't expect him to act like the adult Moe anyway.

CJ was giving the 'goons' his opinion of them with his eyes as they were told to "Now, get on the damn plane! You're wasting time!"

"Maurice, lets go." as he started for the steps again, then stopping said, "you go first." It was bad enough they were naked like this, he didn't really think that a 'five year old' should be following a naked adult up the steps. Then shook his head at how he was now thinking, wondering what Faith would think of this Twilight Zone scene.

"Ok CeeJay, are we going for a PLANE RIDE TOO!" he exclaimed as he started up, one hand on the rail one hand covering himself.

CJ sighed heavily, "Yeah Maurice, we are." looking down at the steps he was climbing as he followed him on board, 'good lord, give me strength'.

"ALRIGHT, Mikey is going to be soooo mad when he finds out that he didn't get to come, that's my baby brother, he's only three!" he exclaimed as he reached the top and stepped through the door.

CJ looked up then to see his thin frame disappear, 'Oh yeah Vance, it's only a matter of time!' and, 'little man, lets hope Mikey or someone finds out where we are before its too late,' then he followed him on board the Lear.

XXXX

After they were dressed, this time CJ did have to help him with his shirt, and he made Bosco sit down, CJ was putting his seatbelt on him, "Maurice, Maurice leave that alone and look at me!", Bosco was playing with the window shade.

Looking up at CJ, "Yes sir."

CJ stopped in surprise, then, "Uh, look you don't have to call me that, ok, just CJ. Now, DON'T take this off for any reason!, OK! I mean it, not for anything!"

"Ok, CeeJay, but my Ma's gonna be mad if I don't be polite! And, what if I have to go to the; bathroom?" he finished in a whisper. If he wouldn't have been so sick and in shock at what was happening CJ would have found the look Bosco was giving him funny, but right now it just made him ill.

"Well, do you have to go now?" CJ asked him, Maurice nodded, causing CJ mentally to roll his eyes, "Ok," he said as he unbuckled him, then a horrid thought hit him, and he asked, "Can you go by yourself?", trying to remember if his nephew still needed assistance at five or not, his prayer answered when Bosco looked at him with scorn, then thinking, 'what the hell am I THINKING?!', as Bosco answered him.

"I'm not a baby! Mikey's the baby! I don't need help!" he exclaimed as he got up, turning red and nodding his head in understanding, CJ pointed to the bathroom, Bosco took off and CJ sat down exhausted.

Vance was glaring at them during this exchange, "CJ if you think for one freaking second that I believe any of this stupidity you're mistaken, bro." he growled out, "All you two are doing is making my day. It won't delay what's going to happen friend, just make it more enjoyable. Oh and I'll tell you where you're going now and why, you're going home, to New York." CJ stared at him, keeping quiet for the moment, as Vance crowed, "WHY is because, I'm bringing you to Buford, well, I'm bringing Boscorelli anyway, you're just a 'bonus'. What do you think now 'hero'? OH, and when that Bitch Richards gets back to New York, Bufords going to bring her to me, see I'm moving my operations for awhile and I've decided with my good friends help to make New York my home for now!"

CJ stared at him in shock, but still said nothing as Vance enjoyed the look on his face.

A few minutes more passed and then Bosco emerged from the bathroom, he had to walk past Vance now as he had sat near them, and he hesitated as he reached Vances chair unsure how to get past without drawing his attention.

CJ staring down Vance who had started to grin, said, "It's ok, he won't do you anything, come sit down."

As Bosco crept past him, Vance jumped up and yelled at him, "MOVE IT YOU ASS BEFORE YOU PISS ME OFF!"

Bosco jumped and nearly fell trying to get away from him as fast as he could, CJ stood up, but so did Goon #1, so he didn't move further, When Bosco reached him shaking and near tears again, Vance started laughing, "Hey, CJ maybe he is for real!", then as CJ made Bosco sit and was putting his seatbelt on him, Vance added cracking up at the look of fear on Bosco's face, "Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!"

"It's ok, Maurice, don't pay attention to him, look at me!" he waited for Maurice to do so, then, "I might get sick in a little while, but I'll be ok. I don't want you to take this off," pointing to the seatbelt, "not for anything, remember that ok?"

"Ok CeeJay, I'll remember." he replied, biting his lip trying not to cry, like CJ had told him, and trying not to look at Vance again.

CJ sat down and strapped in, looking at Vance, as the plane began to taxi, slowly he reached out and took Bosco's hand, hoping that he wouldn't be afraid when they took off and make a scene that Vance could act on, and that he wouldn't get sick like he had done on the way to Louisiana.

Vance seeing him take Bosco's hand almost wet himself with laughter, "OH MY GOD this is great! I can't wait to show Buford Jr. what he's getting, HAHAHAHAHA," he and his goons kept laughing, enjoying the situation and anticipating what was to come.

As CJ starred them down, he came to the full realization that he would become a killer, that every moment like this would add to Vances death agony, and he accepted this. He didn't care if Vance was stopped and went to prison for life, as long as he had a breath in his body he would hunt him down and he would still find a way to get to him and he would make him suffer like no one before him...

TBC...


	35. Vacation 35

**And on we go, lol. Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 35**

WBRZ NEWS ALERT:

"A plane crash yesterday afternoon claimed the lives of two NYPD officers, Officer CJ Caster, originally from Lafayette, the son of Senator Laurel Rabineau and Oil Magnet Jake Caster, and Officer Maurice Boscorelli of New York City, New York, were killed when the small plane they were in crashed into the marsh area outside of New Orleans. It was reported here on WBRZ last month that both men had been reported missing and presumed dead from a fishing trip when they came upon a drug smuggling operation, they were found four days later, suffering from injuries sustained in gunfire and an explosion when their bass boat was fired upon. Local and State police believe the two incidences to be related. In speaking to Sergeant Webster of the Louisiana State Police this reporter was told that drugs were found on board the plane and that both men had been killed instantly. Also killed in the crash were three as yet unidentified men, Sergeant Morgan says that although their identities are believed to be known they unlike Officers Caster and Boscorelli did not have identification on them. The results of tests being performed at the State Crime Lab will hopefully confirm their belief in the three men's identities. It is not known at this time, why or how the two officers came to be on the plane.

Officer CJ Caster leaves behind his parents and two sisters. He also had several nieces and nephews. He had been living in New York for more than three years now where he attended Juliard for a semester and then decided to attend the NYPD academy. Officer Boscorelli who was also a police officer for the City of New York was his partner.

Officer Maurice Boscorelli a twelve year veteran of the NYPD leaves behind his parents and a younger brother. None of the families could be reached at this time for comment. Funeral arrangements are forthcoming according to a spokesman for the families but nothing further was offered and no questions were answered.

I'm Eva Danvers and this has been a WBRZ News Alert. Stay tuned for more on this story as it comes available."

XXXX

Before the news had come early this morning, after hours looking for them, with State and local police swarming on the house and grounds, Laurel and Jake had confronted Jack.

"How the hell could you let this happen Jack!" Laurel was nearly hysterical, "You told me they left in CJ's car! HIS DAMN CAR IS STILL IN THE GARAGE!! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME, JACK!?"

Jack stood there, pretending shock, "Laurel," he said, "I was told that's what happened by Henry and I believed him! How could I know he would lie to me?! I am soo sorry! You know I think of CJ like my own son!"

"HENRY!," Jake roared, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Stalking back and forth in front of the window, he was ready to beat whomever he had to if it meant finding his son.

"Jake calm down, I'll find him." Jack lied, "Just calm down, I'm sure they're aright. They just probably got delayed or a flat or something.'

"A FLAT!! Jack what the hell is wrong with you! They didn't take a CAR!" Laurel was beside herself.

Jamie was watching from the doorway, she knew in her gut that Jack was lying but couldn't figure out why. Was it to cover for CJ and Maurice or was there something else going on here? She knew that the guys would not make them crazy like this if they could help it, not with all that had gone on, she and Maurice had spent entirely to much time these past few weeks together for her to believe he would just go off and not leave a note or call to let her know where he was and that he was aright, they had been up all night looking for him and CJ and she'd had enough, "He's lying." she spoke up, everyone turned to look at her, "I know it," then confronting Jack directly, "What are you covering? Huh?"

Jack gave her a hard look, "Lady, I'm not lying and I resent you saying that! I'm sure you're just upset, but when we get Henry I'm equally sure he will know what is going on."

"Henry Was here," she said, "he said You told Him they left in CJ's or rather, Laurels T-bird," she stood watching his face as he flushed red, but his eyes said 'angry' not 'accused'.

"I'm not going to defend myself against you." Jack said low, "who the hell are you anyway? What would you know about anything that Henry or I discussed. You're mistaken, in fact, I'll go find him now and we can get this straight," turning to go he was surprised to see Jake staring at him coldly.

"Jack, you're not going anywhere." Jake stated harshly, then turning to Sam, "Sam would you send for Henry?"

"Sure Jake, be right back," Sam also was watching Jack closely and as he turned to leave the room, "Jack you better hope that Henry backs you up."

"WHAT!" Jack shouted, "Are you really taking her side!? Jake we've known each other for almost twenty years!"

"No, I'm not taking sides. And if Henry backs you up, then you'll have my apology, but I'll just wait and see if you don't mind." Jake stepped in front of the doorway and motioned to the State Police that were there as Jack tried to move past him to leave. The man and woman stepped forward and crossing their arms made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

Jack turned and walked to the window, looking out, as he did so he shot Jamie a poisonous look, thinking, 'Yeah bitch, you'll get yours just like your boyfriend.'

Jamie watched him; a shiver going up her spine as if she could hear his thoughts, and she knew for certain that he was involved in what ever was happening to Maurice and CJ now; being a Psych Nurse for ten long years had taught her how to read people like a pro and all her instincts were screaming at her now.

It wasn't long before Sam returned to tell them that Henry was nowhere to be found.

Jack knew he wouldn't be. He had sent him home, hours ago, where he had been met, and taken care of. They wouldn't find Henry unless they were looking in the swamps for him and even then they probably wouldn't be able to find enough of him to identify. Vances people were very efficient when they needed to be, Boscorelli and CJ had been the one error he could see in five years of their operation. Soon that error would be corrected and they would all be Scot free, he knew they could prove nothing against him.

XXXX

It was daylight now. They had been missing for eighteen hours give or take a few as no one was sure (except Jack) what time they had disappeared, what with Laurel and the other women leaving early to shop and most of the staff having been given the day off.

Jake was at the window watching the sunrise, or at least that's what it looked like to a casual observer, his back stiffening when he saw a state police car coming down the drive, it looked like it was escorting someone else. He watched it pull past the entrance and the other car pull up behind it, Jake stood straight as he realized it was Commander Babineau. Quickly going to the front door as Lucas came up the steps he greeted him, "Lucas, you didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did." he said offering his hand.

Lucas took his hat off his head and held it with both hands, "Jake, you might want to hold off on that handshake, I'm not bringing you good news." he said sadly.

Jake's heart began to pound and he could feel his face drain of blood, nodding he looked past Lucas to the rising sun a moment, then nodding he turned back to the house, saying softly, "Come on in Lucas, I'll get Laurel." Entering they both walked into the office, Lucas following behind him.

Laurel looked up from the phone ledger in her lap and saw them coming in, she only had to see the look on their faces to know whatever they were bringing her she didn't want to hear.

She closed her eyes for a moment or two and then opening them greeted Lucas, "I'm not foolish enough to think that you came all the way out here to get information from us, Lucas. But please come in." she gestured to a seat, which he refused, "Please, What have you heard?" she asked quietly.

Jake had gone to stand beside Laurels chair, he put his hand on her shoulder and she reached up to cover it with hers.

Lucas stood there, obviously trying to decide how to say whatever it was he had brought them, finally sighing heavily he began to tell them of their son's death, "We had a report of a plane crashing in the marsh right outside of New Orleans yesterday afternoon. It happened about 3:00 PM. It took awhile to confirm it even happening cause it wasn't a scheduled flight and it was under the radar." he paused, looking for the right words.

Laurel and Jake glanced at each other wondering what this had to do with CJ and Maurice, they had heard about this last night and it was on the news this morning but....Lucas continued, "A search and rescue was sent out when the crash was located by spotter planes. It's confirmed that there were five men on board, and I'm sorry, but there were no survivors. The identity of only two of the men has been confirmed," giving them an apologetic look, "as has the planes actual identity," he explained that the plane had the numbers altered. "It's for sure that it was the plane Max sold last year that went missing."

They listened to him and watched him closely, then both started to realize what he was trying to tell them and gripped hands more tightly.

"Jake, Laurel, I'm so sorry, its been confirmed from the ID's they had on them...It's CJ and Boscorelli."

"I Want To See My Son." Laurel said quietly, as she felt Jake beside her begin to shake. Lucas looked from her to Jake, silently pleading with him to help, but Laurel insisted, "No, I want to see him Lucas! I have already been told he was dead once. I said then he's not dead until I hold his body in my arms and see it for myself." she was calm and determined, there would be no hysteria for her this time. She had already done this once and she was sorry to do this to him, but before she grieved for him again, they would have to prove it to her.

Lucas looked back at her as she said this, pain on his face, then again looked at Jake, "Jake," he pleaded, but Jake interrupted him, "No Lucas she's right, we need to see him, see its really him, and until we do he's alive."

"I'm sorry Jake, but there was a fire..." he started, "there won't be that kind of identification until they can do dental, but the heights and weights matched CJ and Boscorelli, and the clothing description," he finished with, "I'm so sorry," he stood there with his hat still in his hands as he watched first the denial slowly disappear and then the shock of what he had told them sink in.

Laurel lowered her head and raised her hands to her face, she began to rock a low keening coming from her as Jake knelt down beside her, pulling her to him they once again began to grieve for their youngest child.

Jamie walked into the office at that time and seeing them and the officer standing in front of them she stopped in shock, as she stood there unnoticed he began to tell them how sorry he was to have to bring them this news, and asking if he could do anything for them.

Jake sobbed, "Yea, tell me how the hell did they get on that plane? Find that out, that's what you can do Lucas!"

'Plane', she thought, not moving, not wanting to hear what they knew, but afraid not to at the same time, 'what plane?'

"I don't know why, yet Jake, but when they were recovering the bodies," he paused not noticing Jamie or seeing the blood drain from her lips, "they found drugs on board what was left of the cargo compartment. It looks like it was being transported out of state but we don't really know that for sure at this time. And with the fire we may never know for sure."

Jamie felt herself growing weak, 'fire! Oh god, not the plane crash yesterday?" Shock kept her quiet.

"Also", he continued, "I took these, its not really kosher but, I told them I was taking them for identification," he then held up a watch, two pocketknives and a black leather choker with a small silver pendant on it.

Laurel looked up and taking the watch from him said, "Oh my god...that's the new one we gave CJ last week. To replace the one he lost in the boat..." then she turned back to Jake sobbing over it.

Jake choked out, "And that's his pocketknife," turning away from the evidence he held out to them.

Jamie had seen the leather choker and stepping forward feeling like she was in slow motion she slowly reached out and took it from the officer, she had never seen Maurice without it not since before he left the hospital last year. His mother had given it to him when he graduated high school, and it had a St. Christopher's medal on it, this one did also, her hands began to shake as she looked down at it. Lucas was startled by her as she did this. She looked up at him and softly said, "This is Maurice's, his mother gave it to him."

He didn't know who she was but he knew enough to catch her when her eyes closed and she fell, holding her he looked up at Jake and Laurel saying, "Guys?"

TBC...


	36. Vacation 36

**And on we go, Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 36**

The flight was into its 3rd hour, CJ had stopped throwing up an hour ago only because he had finally passed out. Vance had enjoyed every moment of his agony, with his only regret being that he wasn't able to inflict more, he sat now watching Boscorelli, trying to figure out if this guy was for real or not, now that CJ was out of it, Bosco was now his main interest. Boscorelli had been really upset when CJ had gotten sick again, kept asking him what was wrong, CJ kept trying to reassure him that he would be aright. At one point Vance had been playing with CJ asking him if he would like something to eat, offered to get him a plate of slimy oysters making gross noises to accompany the offer, which had gone over real well, setting off another round of dry heaves, Vance laughing like a madman as he doubled over in pain.

"Leave him alone! You're mean!" Maurice yelled across the table glaring at Vance.

CJ put his hand on his arm, "No, Maurice, don't" he gasped trying to control his vomiting and keep him from getting killed right there.

Vance jumped up to reach across and slap Maurice across the head, "OWWW! That hurts!" he cried out.

"Keep your mouth shut! Talk to me like that again and I'll throw your 'daddy' here off the damn plane!" Vance snarled at him, Maurice stared at him terrified and then much to Vances amusement started crying again, but it shut him up. CJ tried to tell him that they couldn't do that because opening the door would kill Vance too, but Vance could tell he didn't believe that, 'Shit this is better than an in flight movie!', thought Vance, laughing outloud.

Then CJ had passed out and Maurice, as CJ called him, had actually panicked, he kept pushing his shoulder and trying to wake him up. Finally, when it was obvious that wasn't going to happen he had sunk down in his seat and played with the buttons on his shirt, talking quietly to himself. Vance had tried to get to him by taunting him with what he would do to CJ when they got to New York; that had provided some entertainment at first, but after awhile he stopped responding and Vance had grown tired of it all and left him alone.

Vance studied him now searching for any cracks in his act, but if he was acting he couldn't tell, 'hell if he IS acting he deserves an 'Oscar' for this shit,' Vance mused as he studied him now. Now though he was quiet, wouldn't even look at Vance or his men, then Vance shook his head laughing as he turned sideways in his seat to pull his knees up, curled into himself and fell sound asleep.

Looking over at 'goon 1 & 2' as CJ had duped them; outloud at one point which Vance had laughed over, he said 'sweetly,' "Aww look, Dad and Son napping together, how cute!" Causing them to laugh again.

XXXX

When they landed, Vances men had to carry CJ off the plane and to a waiting car, it wasn't hard to get 'Maurice' to follow, as he'd woken up when the goons were moving CJ. Although Vance; much to his aggravation; had to unbuckle his seatbelt because CJ had told him 'not' to take it off for 'anything', he did follow without argument when Vance told him to. When they reached the car, "Are we home? Are you taking CeeJay to the Doctor?" Maurice asked Vance as he got into the car.

Vance exchanged looks with 'goon #1', "No we're not 'home' and no, no Doctor." he answered rolling his eyes, "Get in and shut up."

"But you said we were going to..." Maurice started.

"I S.A.I.D SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?" Vance shouted, leaning towards him, he was tired of this shit now and this damn 'trip' had only just begun actually, he didn't know if he could take two more days of this without killing this crazy bastard.

They hadn't flown to New York, they were taking a round-a-bout way in, right now they were in Colorado, Maurice shook his head rapidly flinching back from Vance, "Then keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to speak. IS THAT CLEAR?" he said shouting the last at him, Maurice nodded his head quickly then tried to make himself as small a target as possible in the seat.

"Giving me a damn headache with all this stupidity." Vance commented to 'goon #2 who was shaking his head slowly as he watched Maurice.

"Think he's for real?' he asked Vance.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. Just keep him quiet while I take a nap," then he settled into his seat and put his head back to rest.

They were over-nighting at an 'associate' of Vances who had a place in the mountains and would they would leave again in the morning. Only Vance knew where they would end up next and he wasn't sharing that with the pilot until take off.

XXXX

Later that night:

"Hey Vance check it out." Goon # 1 said as he turned on the TV in the living room of the cabin.

"Check what out?" Vance replied, "I'm not really in the mood for TV right now."

"You will be when you see this!" Goon #1 laughed as he put the news on.

"Damn would you look at that!" Vance said sitting up straighter.

On the national news was a report of a small plane crash outside of New Orleans. It was being reported as not having a flight plan and running under radar. Search craft in the area were reporting a fire, with on ground search and rescue teams on the way to the scene.

"Didn't think they would find it so fast!" he exclaimed, "This is better than I expected, now we won't have to worry about Queen Laurel and her Knight Jake looking for their precious little Prince! They'll be burying him instead," they high-fived each other laughing, "Oh yeah, aright, this ought to bring that Bitch Richards back home now too!" he crowed, "Man this day just gets better and better!"

Goon #2 asked, "You think they're gonna be fooled by the ID's and stuff? What about dental id? Don't they do that anyway?"

Vance grinned, "Don't worry about that, we took care of it. Beat those bastards so bad they didn't have many teeth left," then he and goon #1 laughed again, "and as for 'my' corpse, well I don't have any dental work, blessed with perfect teeth, so I just found someone else who did too an who fit my 'description' for the most part, hell with the fire that plane had, they'll be lucky if they get that much anyway!" he was really enjoying himself now, "But we made sure that the 'boys' here were in a special 'spot' so that the fire wouldn't destroy their 'effects'. Pays to have friends in the fire department teach you all that shit!'

"What about the pilot? How'd you get him to..." Goon #2 asked as he put more popcorn into his face.

Vance grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Well lets just say, what he didn't know, HURT HIM!" then he high-fived Goon #1 again and said, "Hey I'm hungry, why don't you to go cook us up something?"

"Sure Vance, wha cha in the mood for?" Goon #2 asked.

"Oh I don't know," he said smiling, "how about some Barbecue?"

"OK VANCE that's just ILL!" Goon #1 laughed with a grimace on his face.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Vance laughed with him as he leaned back against the couch and tossed a few kernels of the popcorn into his mouth.


	37. Vacation 37

**Thanks guys for taking the time to reply, review or just remember, lol. And on we go! Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**by M**

**Chapter 37**

CJ lay in a bed of misery, barely conscious of what was going on around him, he tried to turn over to get away from the pain in his chest and stomach, his throat felt so raw he was tasting blood and he was so weak that he knew somewhere inside of him that if Vance decided to kill him he could offer no resistance. The only thing that did keep him in the fight was knowing that without him Bosco stood no chance of survival, hell with him there was only a slim chance to begin with, he had to stay awake, if that's what this was called, he had to try to find help for them. Struggling to open his eyes he found it dark in the room he was in, "Maurice?" he weakly called out, there was no answer, "Bosco?" he tried again, still no answer. Had they not put them together? Knowing Vance like he did that seemed a good possibility.

After a while he realized he just couldn't lay there not knowing where Bosco was or himself for that matter, CJ struggled up to a semi-sitting position on the side of the bed, biting his lip in an effort not to moan with the pain, deciding it wasn't a good idea, sitting up, as immediately he grew lightheaded. Knowing he was dehydrated his next thought was to wonder if there was a bathroom in this room and to get water. Fighting the urge to just lay back down he forced himself to look around, the room wasn't as dark as it had first appeared; there was a light coming in from under the door, and in a moment his eyes adjusted and he could make out shapes in the room.

He looked down and saw he was sitting on the side of a twin bed. Sighing he pushed himself up holding onto the footboard to steady himself. There was another bed between him and what looked like another door besides the one with the light. He pushed off and grabbed the other beds footboard, holding on for dear life as he was hit with another bout of dizziness, but in a moment it passed enough for him to make his way around it and try for the door. CJ slowly and carefully made his way to it, leaning against the doors frame as he tried the knob, praying this was not a closet, he was rewarded for his effort when he opened the door by finding that it was indeed a bathroom, though he didn't turn on the light for fear of discovery as he felt his way to the sink.

Finally finding it after nearly falling over a clothes basket and toilet he leaned his forearms on each side and bending down as another wave of dizziness hit him, slowly turned on the faucet allowing only a trickle and put his mouth to it and drank. Nothing had ever tasted so good! He tried not to drink to much, to keep away another bout of vomiting and after a few swallows turned off the faucet and feeling around sat on the edge of the bathtub to rest. As he sat there he realized that it was cold in here, and not just the cool a bathroom usually has, it was actually cold, 'Ok, that rules out Louisiana.' he thought, as he realized he smelled a wood fire, 'fireplace'? Crap, where the hell did that moron take us?' he wondered, then, 'And where the hell is Bosco?'

That's when he heard yelling coming from the hall, although he couldn't really make out what was being yelled, but, it brought him to his feet, grabbing onto the sink he quickly made his way to the bathroom door just in time to see shadows go running past momentarily blocking the light under the outside door as he heard running footsteps pass, then they were gone. CJ made his way to the bedroom door and tried the knob to find to his surprise it was unlocked, opening it he slowly stuck his head out and looked up and then down a small hallway. Seeing no one he opened the door more and carefully stepped out to hear more yelling and one of the voices doing the yelling was Bosco's.

CJ moved more quickly towards the voices wondering what the hell was going on; coming out onto a landing that led in two directions he heard Vance yell, "Take that away from him, before he hurts himself or someone else!"

Following the yelling he heard one of the Goons, "I'm..trying..to but...he won't turn it...loose!"

Moving into a doorway that led to a kitchen he saw Bosco struggling with Goon #1 & 2, and while CJ couldn't see what it was that they were trying to take from him he did see Vance was holding his right hand to his chest with his left hand and CJ could see blood dripping from the bottom of his hands. 'I don't know what you did, little man but, good job!' CJ thought as he moved out into the kitchen. Goon #1 had him by the wrists and was trying to keep hold of Bosco, while Goon #2 had grabbed him from around his back and was trying to pin his arms.

CJ was actually grinning at the sight, because neither was having much success at pinning him or taking whatever was in his hands away from him. 'Bit off more than you could chew, guys?' he laughed to himself. He and Bosco had wrestled in self defense workouts and CJ knew what Bosco lacked in strength (which normally he wasn't lacking in by much compared to bigger guys) he more than made up for in speed and agility, making holding on to him like holding a slippery eel, nearly impossible!

Of course, if he himself hadn't been so loopy he might not have found the scene funny, especially knowing that it might still not be 'Bosco' that they were struggling to control, or what they might do if they couldn't control him; but as it was he was soon laughing outloud, especially when Goon #1 slipped on the 'wet' floor, 'What had been going the hell on in here?', he wondered, and fell pulling Bosco down on top of him with Goon # 2 following.

"Oh Boy they've got him now!" he cracked up as Vance looked over to see him there; at first Vance looked pissed, but then looking back down to see his 'goons' losing this struggle he grinned and asked, "Want to bet who comes up first?"

CJ looked at him, grinned back, thinking, 'I must really be losing it' even as he said, "Yeah, I'll take that bet! I got ten on Bosco," then watched and wondered if 'he' were the one who had 'lost his mind' from dehydration and shock, as Bosco rolled off Goon #1 before he flipped Goon #2 off his back and backing up scrambled away on his hands and knees to end up near CJ, who was laughing outloud now, as was Vance.

Bosco looked up at CJ and looking pissed gripped, "They tried to take this away from me! I know how to use it, my Daddy showed me!" and held up a steak knife as he climbed to his feet, proud of himself.

CJ reached out and said, "Good, but now you have to give that to me, ok?" as he saw the Goon Patrol coming to their feet and starting towards him, he held out his other hand to fend them off and Vance motioned for them to stop.

Bosco pouted looking down at the knife, "How am I suppose to cut my meat if I don't use a knife!"

CJ felt like any second aliens would land, that's about all it would take for him to completely lose it right now, grinning at him he said, "Get Vance to do it! After all I won the bet!" he said looking at Vance, who was looking at his Goons like they were the stupidest things on earth.

"Take the damn knife CJ before I do it the hard way." Vance growled not laughing now as he turned to the sink and turned on the water to wash the blood off the cut he received from 'Maurice' when he grabbed for the knife that 'Maurice' had picked up from the table.

"Come on Maurice, I'll do it for you, that way everybody's happy." he said quietly, the unnatural humor dissipating like vapor as the reality of the situation began to settle back on him.

"Ok, but I CAN do it, I know how!" Maurice pouted as he handed the knife over, when he went to sit back down at the table CJ leaned against the counter a moment, watching Vance to see if he could gauge his 'mood', but Vance had completely dismissed them even being there. That made CJ more concerned than if he was raging about Bosco cutting him, it told CJ that there was more at stake here than pride.

"CeeJay, are you coming? I'm hungry!" Maurice complained shoving his plate towards CJ, "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, little man", CJ said pushing away from the counter edge, "I'm coming," after he had cut up Maurices steak, he sat back watching Vance watch Maurice, Vance had finished bandaging his hand, proving the cut wasn't serious by picking up a cup of hot coffee with it, 'unfortunately' thought CJ. The Goons were sitting at the table eating like nothing had happened, but Vance was just standing there. CJ began to get a clenching in his lower gut as he watched Vance, he knew that look, Vance was plotting revenge on Maurice, he had seen that look in High School. Vance could be a mean son-of-a-bitch then and having seen nothing to change that this time around, CJ was suddenly more afraid than before.

Noticing that Maurice had finished eating most of his food CJ said, "Hey, why don't you go watch TV, ok? Vance and I need to talk."

"Can I? My Ma doesn't like me too." he replied getting up from the table eagerly.

"Yeah, just this once. Now go on." and added as one of the Goons got up with him, "Hey, Maurice? Don't give him a hard time, aright?"

"Ok, CeeJay, I won't." Maurice said as they went into the other room.

CJ turned then to look at Vance whom had sat down at the table with a plate of food while CJ was telling Maurice to go watch TV, "I know you don't believe him but that's not a cop you're dealing with, its just a little kid, he doesn't understand what's going on here Vance." he said quietly, "He didn't try to hurt you on purpose."

Vance looked up from his plate, watching CJ carefully, "You really think I don't know what he IS?" he said angrily, "He's a freaking NUTCASE, that's what he is, but Cutting me? I don't care if he's Mother Theresa, CJ! He's not going to get away with that and you already know it! But don't worry, I already promised Buford the pleasure of killing him, I'm just going to fuck him up some! Oh and Ceege, if you're hungry you better eat now, cause in eight hours we're going to be leaving here and flying to another 'safe' house, and I know how much you will be looking forward to that!" he grinned meanly at CJ.

CJ swallowed, then shaking his head slowly, "How the hell did you and Max come from the same Mother and Father, Vance?"

"I don't know, I've often wondered that myself!" Vance grinned, "Cause Max turned out to be a henpecked, goody two shoes wuss; while I control a multi-million dollar business and control whether you live or die!" Then he dug into his meal, looking sourly toward the flickering light coming from the TV in the other room as they heard Maurice and the goon laughing at something on TV.

TBC...


	38. Vacation 38

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 38**

True to his word, eight hours later they were driving to a secluded airport to board yet another jet. Sitting next to Maurice, CJ knew that if Vance was going to do anything to him it would be after they were on the plane and CJ was once again, out of it, everytime he thought that he couldn't feel more helpless, something else came up to show him there are no limits to the depth that you can sink to in feeling that. While he had managed to eat something, and to get more to drink, he wasn't sure if it would stay down even after eight hours but he certainly tried to make up in the liquid department, now he was hoping that this time might not be as bad, but knew that was wasted hope.

Maurice was asleep next to him right now, he had fallen asleep a few hours ago and had only been awake for a few minutes to get in the car and then was out again.

One of the goons had woken him up and walked him to the car, carefully making sure he was in his seatbelt, before closing the door and going around to get in himself.

CJ had nearly commented on that before clamping his mouth shut, as he thought back to earlier:

When they had been watching TV and even when it had finally been turned off CJ had noticed something happening. The 'Goon Patrol' had begun to talk to Maurice as if he really were a child, CJ first noticed this when #1 had put on a program that was for adults; some kind of horror or something, CJ hadn't really been paying attention; and #2 told him to change it to something else. When he had been asked why, he said, "He can't watch that! What you want to give him nightmares? Find something else!"

But the really astonishing thing was #1 changed the channel and they ended up watching a comedy, while he didn't dare say a word in case Vance, who was reading a magazine, noticed, CJ started to realize then that they were not treating him like a prisoner anymore and when other things happened. Like when the fire had burned down and #1 went to stoke it, Maurice who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV had moved over to watch him and reaching out to hand him a piece of wood had been told by #1, "No, don't fool with this, you might burn yourself! Get away, fireplace is no place for a kid." CJ thought he would drop his glass of water!

That's when it occurred to him that just like when dealing with a mentally handicapped adult whose mental age might be five or six, these guys had started to adjust to Bosco being a five year old and were treating him as such; since the incident in the kitchen, where CJ had come to realize they had not tried to hurt him, just control him to get the knife; they had reacted to him very differently than before. He couldn't help but wonder what had taken place while he was out of it to make them think differently about Maurice. Whatever it was, he was hoping that when Maurice needed protection from Vance this same 'protective' instinct that seemed to be coming over these two would kick into gear.

What had happened, what CJ didn't know was when the goons had started to cook, Maurice had gone into the kitchen with them. As they prepped the steaks and potatoes to grill, they got to talking about other times when they had grilled back home. Maurice was listening to this and suddenly piped up with "Me and Mikey got in trouble cause we tried to barbecue a rat!"

That comment had stopped the conversation dead, as #1 and #2 stared at him, then looking at each other, #1 said, "Shall I ask or will you?" laughing.

"Oh please, let me!" #2 replied motioning for Maurice to come over to them, "Uhm, Maurice, right? Please, tell us, why in the hell did you try to barbecue a RAT?!" he asked trying not to laugh as he pictured that!

"Well see, Mikey was hungry and I told Ma that we wanted to cook, and she said, "NOT NOW MAURICE! LATER!" he said doing a pretty good imitation (even if they didn't know it) of his mothers voice, "SOOO, Later, I asked again and she said, "Sure why don't you go barbecue!", so I asked what should I cook and my dad said, "Hey Rat, go on now we're busy."

The goons burst out laughing at that comment, but Maurice didn't see what was funny about what he had said, "So, I went down to the basement and there was a big rat in the trap. He was dead! That was good, cause I didn't know how to kill it!" he was looking at them so seriously that they were having trouble keeping from falling on the ground with laughter.

"Well yah, that sounds like a good thing then, but how did you skin it!" #2 asked, about to pass out now.

"Skin it? Oh my ma wouldn't let me have a knife, so I just burnt the hair off in the oven!" Maurice said.

Goon #2 was shouting with laughter now, and #1 was right there with him, "OH MY GOD!!!!" he howled, adding when he could breath, "So, what did your Ma think of the cooked rat?"

"SHE WAS MAD, she said it stunk up the whole got damn house!" he said his eyes big, he was enjoying the attention his story was receiving.

"I'LL BET IT DID!!" #1 howled with laughter as he leaned over putting more coals on the pit.

"So what happened then," #2 asked as he was wiping tears of laughter.

"My Daddy threw it out! We didn't even get to eat it," he frowned, "then I got whipped and punished for a WEEK!" Maurice said with awe, adding, "If you guys barbecue a RAT don't do it in the OVEN!" They were screaming with laughter, until Vance came in and made him get out so they could get the food done. That was it, it was done, they wouldn't have hurt him that night if Vance would have paid them in gold. Anyone who could tell a story like that, well, he was ok in their book! But whether that would last was yet to be seen.

TBC...


	39. Vacation 39

_Ok, damn I forgot how mean I was, um, cough, I mean Vance was...geesh. Well I guess I should put up a warning on this chapter, there is violence in it...not that I don't have it in other chapters, but as SSS once told me...its not the same when its directed at Bosco as it is when it is directed at 'wittle Maurice' as he is sort of helpless. Gulp, yea, and reading this over...she's right. Damn I really hate Vance now... anyway, here you go, M_

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 39**

Once again, when they were finally in the air, CJ succumbed to his airsickness, this time was not as bad as last but as bad as that had been that wasn't saying much. Though, this time he'd had enough to drink in the last eight or so hours that he wasn't passing out from dehydration, but, Maurice was still upset at seeing him this way and CJ did wonder why Moe had been so sick coming or was that going to Louisiana but not now. What ever the reason he was grateful not to have to deal with Maurice being sick, CJ had fallen asleep for awhile and awoke to Vance standing over Maurice, "Come on Crazy Man, its time for a little lesson in payback!" he was telling him, Maurice was looking up at him puzzled.

"No, Vance, leave him alone! I told you he doesn't understand!" CJ pleaded with him to no avail.

Yanking Maurice to his feet, Vance with #2's help, drug him to the back of the plane which was a larger version of the one they had come in on from Louisiana, with another cabin towards the back with a door to it, CJ didn't know what was back there, but he knew that he didn't want Vance to go there with Maurice, "STOP! Vance PLEASE!!" CJ tried again, "Come on, man don't do this!" He stood to follow but Goon #1 stood in his path, he continued to plead with Vance as the door closed behind Vance, Maurice and #2, in just a minute #2 came back out and returned to join his partner, "Are you going to let him do this!?" he challenged them both.

"What business is it of ours what he does to him?" #2 asked.

"You put his seatbelt on him, you change the channel because of an unsuitable program, you treat him like a child and you're going to let Vance at him?!" he cried, "You know he's not responsible for cutting Vance! Why would you go along with this!"

"Hey Caster, yea I like him, but man Vance," shaking his head no, "well, he won't stand for our interfering with his 'fun', you know!?" #1 said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're doing it! We wouldn't hurt him, he's cool, but Vance pays our salary and if we cross him well we're as good as dead. You of all people should know that!" #2 added.

"I have money too you know, not as much as Vance but my folks do! I'll pay you double what he is and I'll help you get away if you stop him right NOW!" CJ was desperate now.

"You know that's real tempting," #1 said, "But, the problem with that is that the pilot knows where we're going and there are people waiting for us. AND the cabin door is reinforced, so if we did stop Vance, we could in no way get in there, so we would ALL be killed when we landed, we like living, CJ, and I ain't dying for your friend or for you. So sit down and shut up, it ain't like he's gonna kill him. He has to deliver him alive remember." #1 added as he stepped toward CJ, "But you on the other hand, I don't really like, and he ain't delivering you to no one, you're just a bonus for Buford," he smirked over at the other man, before sneering at CJ adding, "see he gets off on killing cops, but if push comes to shove, we only HAVE to deliver your friend, not you. Get my meaning? Now SIT DOWN!"

"Although now he might just keep your friend around for entertainment, he sure can tell a good story" #2 laughed, as #1 pushed CJ down into his seat and then sat across from him while #2 getting up went to stand at the door where Vance had disappeared with Maurice. Loud rock music could now be heard from the behind the closed rear cabin door.

Sitting there CJ looked from first one then the other, "You know I'm going to kill you don't you," he said his voice dripping with ice.

Both of them looked at him amused, "Maybe so, Caster, maybe so, but I'd rather take my chances with you than him." #1 said as he tossed his head back at the door.

XXXX

Earlier inside the cabin:

After entering Vance threw him into a chair while #2 handcuffed him to it, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Maurice asked frightened now, CJ had seemed scared of them and now he was again too, "I Was Good! Why are you mad at me, What Did I Do?" he was near tears again.

When #2 finished with his ankles and stood up he looked hard at Vance, "Man you don't have to do this..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, Walter! Get OUT! Or you'll be next!" Vance threatened as he snapped the closure on the leather glove he was putting on, having already put on the other one while Walter handcuffed Maurice to the chair.

Walter, previously known as Goon #2 stared at him a moment longer, then patted Maurice on the shoulder, "Sorry buddy," and left.

Vance stood there a minute enjoying the fear on Boscorelli's face, he had him so cowed now that he wouldn't even look him in the eye, hell he wouldn't even lift his face to try, "Some big bad cop you are now, huh!" he laughed, Vance loved it when he made people afraid. It was what made his life worth living, well that and the Ten million he had in the offshore accounts, and the many millions more waiting out there for him to take because so many stupid people in this world couldn't wait to get his drugs in their veins or up their noses. But to have this shithead cop who had made his life hell and had caused him to lose his place as a major player in Louisiana, at his mercy, "Well, like the commercial said, "Priceless," Vance laughed outloud now, seeing he was scaring Boscorelli even more by his talking to himself. He had several hours left and even though they would change planes again, he would have plenty of time to do what he wanted to him before their final destination tomorrow night. And it would take that long to satisfy his thirst for revenge. The only thing that would be better would be when he got his hands on this cops bitch, Jamie Richards!

But first to the matter at hand, he crossed the small cabin and turned the CD player on loud, "Can't have the pilot hearing you and getting upset now can we?" he asked Boscorelli as he cranked up the volume. Maurice looked up as the loud music filled the cabin, he confused as to what was going on, but he kept silent, biting his cheek, trying not to cry, like CJ had warned him, which just made Vance smile more.

He stepped to him and punched him in the mouth, making sure it wasn't hard enough to knock him out, "Wouldn't want to spoil the fun just yet!" he laughed as blood poured from Boscorelli's mouth.

Looking up at him now in shock, pain etched on his face, tears began to spill over, as his confusion only grew, as far as Maurice knew, no one in his life had ever hit him like that and he couldn't figure out what he had done to make Vance do it, he had said he was sorry about cutting him with the knife, CJ had made him, and if you said you were sorry to someone, they weren't suppose to stay mad at you. Before he could tell Vance that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again, Vance punched him, this time hitting his cheekbone under his eye. Nothing had ever hurt so bad, not even when Vance hit him in the mouth, and with this punch he screamed in pain, and then fear as he saw Vance rearing back to hit him again.

Vance was laughing outloud this time as he punched him in the stomach and watched him double over in the chair, struggling to free his hands to protect himself, as he tried to breath, gasping for air and crying at the same time. Enjoying the hell out of himself now, Vance continued to drive down blows, this time opening a cut under his right eye, that time blooding his already damaged nose, another time splitting his lip again, blow after blow, always careful to hit just hard enough to cause the maximum pain without knocking him out.

Maurice was in agony, his head felt like it was exploding everytime the man hit him and his stomach was so upset he thought he would throw up, but he couldn't. He kept begging him to stop but it only seemed to make the man laugh more and hit him harder,

'Where is my Daddy, why isn't he coming to help me?' he wondered as he screamed again in pain. 'Why is that man CJ not making him stop...and that man who laughed when I told him about the rat and watched TV with me, he let him hit me...' he thought as he whimpered. He didn't understand how someone who was a grownup could hurt a little kid like this, 'What did I do that was so bad!' he thought as he cried out in pain again. Vance had become very skilled at this over the years since high school.

Boscorelli was screaming in pain when he hit him and whimpering like a baby between blows and Vance was having a great time.

"Big tough freaking cop! Yeah sure you are!" he cracked up as he hit him in the stomach again, punching him in the body wasn't as much fun, no blood, but it did produce some results, he finally made him throw up, Vance laughed loudest at that,

and after leaning down to him and whispering in his ear, his hands on Maurice for a moment threatening more damage and pain he stopped, satisfied for now, besides he was hungry.

So removing the leather gloves, turning off the CD player Vance went to wash his hands before he left the cabin, calling out to the 'goons' for Walter to come clean up this mess and for the other goon to fix him something to eat.

Leaving Maurice to whimper in pain as he called out weakly, "Daddy, please, I want to go homme! Daddy where are you?" And then when his Daddy didn't come, he sobbed, "CeeeJaayyy, please, please Ceejayy, please, I'll be good." Finally, mercifully as Walter began to wash him up he passed out.

CJ renewed his promise to Vance to kill him as he heard Maurice calling out to his Daddy and then to him, and he saw Vance smile as he looked at CJ and winked before sitting down in front of CJ daring him to make a move, Vance then told Goon #1 to hurry up with the food. "Exercise always makes me hungry, how bout you CJ?" then he laughed, as CJ sat there shaking in anger and frustration.

There was really nothing he could do now, Walter had cuffed his leg to the table leg, and Vance knew it, "You really are a son-of-a-bitch, Vance." he said quietly, "How can you stand yourself? I wish you HAD drowned. It's now my life's mission to make you suffer and then to make you die, slowly."

Vance just laughed, "Bring it on Bro, Bring it ON! Hey, make sure you put some pepper on that food, this airplane stuff is kind of bland." he called back to Goon #1 as he sat staring at CJ and grinning.

Soon, Walter emerged from the small cabin, with Bosco, almost carrying him and put him back into his seat. CJ was horrified at his face, "YOU BASTARD!! YOU MOTHERING BASTARD!!" he screamed at Vance trying to get up and reach Vance across the table.

Vance laughed knowing he was in no danger, this planes table was a lot bigger than the others, as Goon #1 put his plate of food in front of him.

Maurice was only semiconscious but he flinched back at CJ's screaming at Vance, putting his hands to his face to protect himself, CJ immediately stopped when he saw cowering from him and sat down again, turning to his right to face him and reaching out to him and pulling his hands down, Maurice was shaking like a leaf. "It's ok Maurice, its ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that, it's over now, its ok." he was almost crying himself as he saw the damage Vance had inflicted on him. Maurice lowered his hands and seeing CJ there leaned into him crying, clinging to his shirt, CJ put his arms around him looking left at Vance and giving him daggers with his eyes. Maurice turned his face away from Vance and into CJ's right shoulder, sobbing as CJ rocked him, stroking his back, "It's ok little man, it's ok, it's over, it's ok, he's not going to hurt you again." as he continued to stare Vance down.

"Oh CJ, don't lie to him!" Vance laughed as he shoved a mouthful of food in; enjoying the pain he had caused to them both; "I'm just getting started!"

TBC...


	40. Vacation 40

_Why do you guys like this story again? Geesh I wrote it and while I loved it at the time I did it, and it was FUN...its depressing me to read it as I redo some of it for clarity and spelling and stuff, its just so sad I want to change stuff, lol. Anyway, here is more, M._

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 40**

Laurel held the letter in her hands, her tears falling onto it smearing the ink as she stood in the office window watching the taxi moving down the drive onto the small tree lined road that led to the highway. Jake stood next to her, his arm around her, his cheek on her hair as he also watched the taxi as it disappeared among the trees.

It was two days after the news of their sons death, it was also the morning of his funeral, as the taxi disappeared Laurel looked down at the letter in her hands, "I tried to get to her in time, Jake." she said sadly, "But she was already gone, should we send someone to ask her to come back?"

"No sweetheart, she was gone long before today." he sighed, "She was gone from here two days ago when she heard Lucas tell us Bosco was dead." He looked down at the letter they had found shoved under their bedroom door a few minutes before. He and Laurel reading only the first few lines had hurried downstairs but it was to late, Jamie was already gone.

Now, he and his wife stood together and read it in its entirety.

_Dearest Laurel and Jake,_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to leave now, please forgive me, but I can't be here to watch you bury your son. Thank you for your friendship and support these last weeks. I will forever be grateful. I wish I were able to support you now, but, I don't have it in me._

_I don't have anything left to give._

_When CJ died, he took a part of me, he was one of my best friends. He became that in the shortest time I've ever known someone. Your son was one of the most caring and loving men I have ever known and this world is less because he is no longer in it._

_I will forever be changed because of him._

_I pray that my son Warren grows to be just like CJ. He will be so lucky if he does. We all will be, as you taught him to be the wonderful man he was and you should be proud of who he became._

_You, Laurel, know, you know, how I felt about Maurice, what he meant to me. He was the love of my life, I realized that months ago. We simply found each other too late, and I lost him too soon. When he died, he took the part of me that feels. Maybe I'll get some part of that back someday, I don't know._

_I do know that I feel nothing right now, and that I can't be here, pretending that I do. This will probably pass, I've been a Psych nurse for too long to think it won't, but right now, there is nothing. I feel like I died too that day, and I have to leave now. I'm am truly sorry for that, but I need to be with my children, or maybe not, I'm just going on autopilot right now._

_This much I do realize, it would be a lot easier if I had someone or something to take this out on, but with Vance dying with them, there is no one. And I don't know what to do about that. I guess I was wrong about not feeling anything, I do feel something. _

_Anger and Hate._

_And they're getting harder to control. Everytime someone talks about it or one more cop asks me a question, it grows stronger. I have to leave before it gets too strong for me to control._

_I can't leave you that, I won't, so please forgive me for not saying good-bye, and for not being here for the funeral. I hope one day to see you again, but until that day; Know that I will always be grateful for what you did for Maurice and myself._

_Love, _

_Jamie_

When she had finished Jamie's letter Laurel was weeping as Jake held her stroking her hair, "Oh Jake," she cried, "She's so lost."

"I know honey," he said, "I wish there were something I could do, but I feel the same way as she does, I want to hurt someone, make them pay, but that someone is dead."

"I know, we all feel like that." she said sadly, "But Jake she hasn't even cried. From the time she saw that choker, even when she woke up, she was numb, I tried to talk to her last night, but it was like she wasn't even in the same room..."

"Laurel, she's been through a lot, just like us, only she almost died herself, from what CJ...he said, she and Maurice had already been through a lot before this, I don't know what but he gave me the impression was that it was something major." he stopped.

She nodded, "I know, I just wish we could help her, but Jake I don't think I can help myself right now." and she turned and walked up the stairs to see if anyone else was awake. Jake downstairs, listened for the sound of his wife's terrible silly singing as she went from room to room to wake the family; whom had stayed the night to make it easier to attend the funeral together; and then realized that she had no reason to sing, and his heart broke all over again.

Later that day:

Jamie was exhausted, as she walked up the steps to her house, putting the key into the door and opening it she stepped aside as the taxi driver put the bags on the foyer floor, then she tipped him and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the light on the answering machine blinking, there was only one message on it. She went to the refrigerator and looking inside wished she hadn't, "EWW, that's bad!" she said outloud as she took a coke from the shelf. Turning she popped the top and took a swig as she leaned across the counter to press 'play' on the machine.

_"Hey, Love of my life! Just thought I'd leave this in case you don't invite me back to your place when we get back to New York. Just wanted to say how much I LOVE YOU!! Yeah I know, sappy huh! But oh well there's a first for everything I guess! Anyway if I'm not standing there besides you, know that I wish I were, and if I am, 'WOMAN WHAT CHA WAITING FOR PLANT ONE ON ME_!!!'" then his laughter was ringing through the air and the message ended.

"End of Messages" piped up the machine.

Jamie stood there frozen as Moes voice sliced through her mind his laughter peeling back the tender layers of her heart to expose it bleeding and broken. She realized that she had crushed the can in her hands, coke poured over her hand and onto the tile floor to splash onto her shoes and pants, then the can was flying through the air to hit the wall near the breakfast table and she was racing out of the room, grabbing her bags and hauling them violently down the hall into her bedroom where she threw them on the bed and began to unpack with lightning speed. Before she finished, she grabbed one and flung it off the bed, hitting the dresser with it.

Standing there in the middle of the room her fists clenched as tight as her jaw, she forced herself to become calm, as rage surged through her mind and body. When she had regained some bit of control, she turned to leave the room, unpacking could wait, as she exited she spotted the picture on the dresser, it was one that had been taken at one of the first parties Moe and CJ had thrown.

It was of Moe and her, CJ was clowning behind them doing 'rabbit ears' behind Moes head. They all looked so happy, well until Moe had turned to catch him when everyone started laughing, then it had ended up in a friendly 'falling on the couch, head pinned, noogy on the scalp' wrestling match. Jamie almost smiled as she remembered that night, it had been a good time, lots of laughter and joking around.

Then she grabbed the picture and slammed it face down on the top of the dresser and walked out of the room. Going into the living room she turned on the TV and proceeded to try to veg out awhile. As she was channel surfing, she caught the tail end of a news flash,

"The funeral of CJ Caster was held in Louisiana today but a memorial is being planned in his honor by the NYPD. The funeral of Officer Maurice Boscorelli will be held tomorrow afternoon in New York, both families have requested donations instead of flowers, and asked they be sent to the 181st Street Children's Shelter. Both Officers volunteered there in their spare time. Officer Boscorelli was also a counselor there. According to the director they will be sorely missed."

Jamie changed the channel before the woman could say anything else.

'Two days,' she thought, 'and then it'll be done. Over. Everyone will go back to doing whatever, and they'll both be just some story, then, just whispers, then nothing.'

She laughed silently, bitterly then startled as the phone rang, she leaned over and picked up the receiver, answering, "Hello?"

"MOM!" it was Katy and she sounded worried.

"Hi sweetheart." she replied with a sigh.

"Mom what are you doing back! Mrs. Rabineau called earlier and said you were on your way home! I thought you were going to be at the funeral?" Katy exclaimed.

"I decided not to.." she started.

"What? Mom, what's going on? Why would you not go to the funeral? CJ was your friend!" Katy was confused and upset.

"Katy, please, I really don't want to get into it. Is Warren there?" she said trying to throw her off.

"Wha..ok, we can talk later, yeah, Warrens here. Do you want to talk to him?" Katy asked, "He's out back with Jesse playing with him, I can go get him if you want..."

"No, that's aright, I'll see him tomorrow, and you, but right now honey, I'm just tired. It was a long flight, I'll call you in the morning, ok?" Jamie asked.

"Sure Mom, and Mom, I love you, and I'm really sorry about Moe." Katy said quietly.

"I know sweetie, me too, but lets talk later, ok, and I love you too. See you tomorrow." she answered and then hung up, Jamie sat there for a long time watching nothing, then finally sighing she turned off the TV and went down the hall to her bedroom, grabbing a gown and robe she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Standing under the hot water as it cascaded over her, Jamie tried to let go of some of the tension in her body; usually a hot shower run long enough did that, but not tonight.

Finally giving up she turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel she paused looking at it a moment, then she dried herself and toweled her hair, putting on her gown, she blow dried her hair and leaving it slightly damp grabbed her robe and went into the kitchen again, where the message light was blinking again, only this time she was reluctant to play the message.

The ringing of the phone startled her and looking hard at the blinking light she hesitated before picking up the handset, "Hello?" she said quietly.

"Jamie?" it was Faith.

Closing her eyes, "Hi, Faith."

Jamie and Faith hadn't spoken since before the news came about the deaths.

"Um, I'm coming over." Faith said firmly.

"Please, Faith, not..." Jamie began.

Then she heard the doorbell ringing, "Too late, open up!" Faith was knocking now.

Jamie sighed, and hanging up the handset walked to the door, slipping her robe on as she unlocked and opened it. Faith was about to knock again when she heard the deadbolt unlocking, she stepped back as Jamie opened the door and stood there, looking at her. Faith knew she looked bad because she had been crying for three days now, but she was shocked at Jamie's appearance, she looked like she had aged ten years, the woman standing before her was drained of color and of life, Faith had never seen eyes so haunted, or so cold.

"Well, I didn't come all the way out here to stand in the cold." she said as she steeled herself and walked past Jamie into the hall and on into the kitchen.

Jamie stood there a moment looking down then closing the door she followed her, "Look, Faith, I'm sorry, but now's not really..." she began.

"Yeah, like tomorrow will be better!?" Faith challenged her, she had been concerned when Jamie had refused to talk to her yesterday on the phone, now seeing her, she was even more worried about her friend. She'd had Fred there when the word came about Bosco and CJ, and she didn't know how she would have stood it if he hadn't been there. She was still raw, and would be for a long time, but Jamie was 'alone' when she heard the news, and according to Laurel had not taken the news well. Laurel had also told her that after the initial shock, Jamie had become like a zombie, not crying, not talking, then this morning had left the letter that Laurel had read to her over the phone and disappeared, not even staying for CJ's funeral. Katy had called her to ask if she would go to check on her, as she couldn't leave the kids. Faith had been glad at the time to do so, now she wished she had brought someone with her. She really was frightened for Jamie as she stood there, Faith didn't like the look on her face. She looked like she was trying to shut out the world. Hell she didn't even want Katy and Warren around, her own children.

Faith wasn't sure what she could do to help, but she needed to talk to Jamie, she needed Jamie to talk to her, they had both loved Bosco, and CJ. Not in the same way, but deeply still.

"No, they'll still be dead, and we'll still be here." Jamie replied coldly.

Nodding slightly Faith said, "Got any coffee?"

"Sure, but you make it, I'm not really in the mood to be hospitable." she replied, "sorry."

Faith looked at her, "Yea, I can do that." as she made her way around the bar, and opened the cabinet, sitting on the shelf were several bags of the Community Coffee that CJ had brought Jamie. Avoiding the bags, swallowing hard, Faith instead grabbed a can of Folgers, taking it down she turned to see Jamie staring into the cabinet. Her eyes had grown very hard suddenly as she stared at the Red bags of coffee on the shelf. Faith closed the door and moved to the coffeemaker with the can, taking the carafe she went to the sink to fill it.

Turning back she saw Jamie with the door open and she was grabbing up the bags of CJ coffee, then as Faith watched, she walked with them to the garbage and dropped them in, before she continued out of the kitchen, not looking back, saying, "I'll be in the living room when you're done."

She stood there a moment, her mouth trembling, then Faith walked to the coffeemaker and poured the water in, filling the basket with coffee and closing it up she turned on the pot. Leaning back against the counter she closed her eyes against her tears as she looked at the red bags sitting on top of the garbage in the can.

Memories flooding in as she looked at the red there, memories of CJ spilling his coffee on himself rather than pouring it out the window as they chased that little boy cab rustler, of him complaining about running out until she went back to the 'house' out of self defense to let him make another pot for his thermos. Memories of the teasing he got because of his coffee obsession, and the look on his face when upon pouring himself a cup discovered; on more than one occasion; that one of the guys had switched his precious 'Community' coffee with tea or even milk, and then memories of him and Bosco having an argument over who would get the last cup one day when they discovered that he had just run out of it, his new shipment hadn't come in, and there was only one left in the pot. Hell she'd thought she'd have to call 911! And they'd been in the precient house.

She'd left them stunned that day when walking past them as they were fighting over a mug with which to get to that last cup, and she poured it into her own cup, smiling wickedly at them and walked back to her office! There had nearly been a riot there had been so much laughter from the others around them. Swersky had come out of his office, at the same time, yelled at everyone to get back to work and then went to get a cup of coffee, he looked up and asked, "WHO TOOK THE LAST CUP OF COFFEE!" holding out the pot looking at Bosco and CJ accusingly.

Had they covered her? NO! Like the true friends and gentlemen they were, they pointed to her as she started to close her door and together exclaimed, "FAITH DID!"

She was crying now at that memory, laughing too, but in pain. Hastily wiping her eyes, he turned as the pot finished and grabbing two mugs from the mug tree she poured coffee into them and brought them out into the living room, to find Jamie was sitting staring at the bookcase as Faith set a mug down in front of her on the coffee table.

She sat there looking at the mug, steam rising from it as Faith took the seat next to her on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" Faith asked, unsure of where to start.

Jamie's hands were clenched together, but her face was blank, it seemed to Faith that as 'dead' inside as she looked, things were about to get 'live and in living color' real soon, if the white knuckles on her hands were any indication.

Suddenly Jamie turned to her, "WHAT AM I THINKING? OH MY God, you really don't want to know THAT!" she exclaimed trying unsuccessfully to control the rage inside, the only feeling she had left now that still worked.

"Try me." Faith offered, heck she'd dealt with Emily and Bosco, she could handle this, she hoped.

Laughing bitterly, Jamie stood up and walked over to the bookcase she had been studying, grabbing a book from it, she turned to Faith to hold it out, "The first time I 'met' 'Moe' this is what he was reading. Did you know that!?"

"No, I didn't." Faith answered, swallowing hard.

"Well, it is." she was holding the book to her breast now as a small but bitter smile came over her face, "Although actually I didn't really 'meet' him then, but, I got to Know him then, he'd only been out a few times before when I was there, and even then only for a few minutes, as mostly it was Bosco that got to be out. I had already figured out, 'accidentally' how to deal with HIM, but when I met 'Moe' that night, I was lost, I was expecting Bosco and actually thought something was wrong with him when I looked in and he wasn't pacing the floor waiting for me to give him something to do. Instead he was laying across the chair," she smiled a little more, "his legs thrown over swinging one leg and turning the pages as fast as he could get them read. Except for that 'leg' and his hands flying through those pages, I'd never seen him so still."

Faith waited quietly, afraid to move, she sensed something coming and was in fear of stopping it.

"I asked him if everything was aright, and he looked up at me over the top of this book and smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, except for my kids of course," she grinned a little, Faith smiled, she knew how he could turn on the charm when he wanted too, "I tell you, my heart was pounding, then he asked what my name was, and that's when I knew he wasn't Bosco. I told him my name and he said 'Hi, I'm Moe. I've heard about you. Bosco likes you a lot, and on behalf of the rest of us, thanks for keeping him out of trouble!' then he laughed," she paused looking up at the picture behind the couch, "I loved that laugh, Faith. Even after he was released, whole again, I loved that laugh. I would call him sometimes just to tell him some stupid joke I'd heard, just so I could hear it. That laugh kept me going so many days when I was going through my divorce, not that he knew about that. All I had to do was call him up and pretty soon something would strike him funny and off he'd go, cracking up and I would feel so safe, and all that pain would fade away; and when we were together; the look in his eyes when he laughed for me, well, lets just say, that was a great bonus!"

Faith was smiling now, she knew that few people could really make him tickled enough to laugh out loud like that, and Jamie had been one of those very few. What Jamie didn't know was that when she made him laugh she improved the whole day for everyone at work, he would share the 'dumb' joke Jamie had told him and laugh all over again. It had made Faith smile, often, she knew then, one of these days, sometime in the future, but not now, she would share that with her, right now she wanted Jamie to get out what she was feeling.

"I didn't know it at the time of course, but he and I would share so much, after that night." she paused thinking about one of the times, "One night, I went to his room, this was the night that they discovered that they could 'arrange' for Moe to remain 'out' longer. He was reading, on his stomach with the blanket around his waist, headphones on and his leg out tapping in time to the music, " she was really smiling now, " I wasn't going to disturb him, he looked so peaceful, but he must have sensed someone there; he turned over and gave me that smile when he saw me, invited me in to talk. We'd had several talks before about everything from books to cooking, but this time, the way he looked at me, I knew I was in trouble. At the time I was glad to be married, or else I would have 'really' gotten in trouble with him!" she paused again, then, "When I was leaving, I told him he was my favorite patient, or something like that, I meant it, but I was joking around and as I closed the door, he said that I was his favorite too. He didn't think I would hear him of course, as the door was almost closed, but its not what he said, its how he said it. I tell you Faith, that was it for me! I was done, I just didn't know it yet," she looked as though she were back there in that hallway as she spoke, "When he left, something happened between us, something had been happening, since before he was made whole, with both of 'them' it was as if my whole life had been waiting for that moment. I knew that even if I never was able to tell him or act on it again because of being his nurse, that I would be bound to him for life." she finished this quietly as Faith wiped the tears from her cheek.

Faith had over the last few months come to realize because of conversations with CJ and Jamie and eventually with Bosco that he felt the same way and almost had the same comments about how it came to be.

Jamie dropped the book on the coffee table, startling Faith, "EXCEPT FAITH I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT 'LIFE' TO BE SO SHORT! Guess I Was Wrong, HUH!" she was so angry that she looked ready to explode, "You know what? I hate this house! Not because of what memories my 'ex' left here! NO! But because of what will NEVER BE here!! Can you understand that! Can you imagine, what I imagined would take place here with Moe! WHAT I fantasized about FOR US here, can you FAITH!!! Cause I sure the hell CAN!!!! Everything from him coming in the front door to what we would eat for dinner every night! Even down to fighting over the last towel in the shower! OH AND LETS GO THERE SHALL WE!!! ALL THIS TIME WAITING!! AND ALL WE GET IS THREE LOUSY WEEKS!!!! AND MOST OF THOSE WERE IN THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!!! I KISSED HIM AGAIN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A HOSPITAL ROOM, FAITH!!! OH MY GOD!!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT THE THOUGHT OF GETTING IN THAT BED IN THERE IS KILLING ME!!! WE NEVER WERE EVEN TOGETHER, WE NEVER MADE LOVE BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!!! AND NOW!!! NOW...WE...NEVER...WILL!!!!" SO FAITH, YOU ASKED WHAT I WAS THINKING? HOW'S THAT!!! HUH, HOW'S THAT WORK FOR YOU!!!" she was screaming as she finished then she stormed out of the room and down the hall slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Faith sat there stunned, tears streaming down her face, she felt so much pain for Jamie right then so much loss for what Bosco would never have, that her heart actually hurt. The thing that scared Faith, was that as angry as Jamie was, as hurt as she seemed to be and Faith had no doubt about that, she had shed no tears during her tirade, anger and rage seemed to be the only feelings she had, even the smiles during her 'memories' had been bitter, her voice soft until the end but hard at the same time. Faith knew she was out of her element here, she had never dealt with someone who grieved this way, and she knew she needed help. Hopefully, at the funeral, she would find it.

Only when the time came, Jamie wasn't at the funeral, Jamie was gone, her daughter couldn't find her. Katy showed up at the funeral and told Faith that when she and Warren had gone to the house to see her this morning her mother had already been gone. Leaving a note telling them that she needed, 'space' and to please not look for her, and telling them she loved them, and two credit cards, one to pay the house bills, the other for any needs Warren had.

Over the next few days, Jamie showed up again, once, went to work and got in a fight with one of the other nurses and left. No one had seen her since, Dr. Jedson had contacted Katy and said to call him if she heard from her, then he had called Faith and told her the same thing. She had been seen by a few of the people she knew in the city but when they tried to speak with her she cut them off, rudely, and walked away.

XXXX

One night about two weeks after the funeral, late:

Jimmy walked into a bar to meet Kim for a late dinner, they had agreed to met away from work to discuss Joey getting into another school, he walked into the darkened room and sat down at a table. The waitress came up to him and asked what he wanted, after telling her he was waiting for someone and would order when she got here, the woman left him alone.

Loud music was playing and he sat watching a woman dancing with a man, she seemed to be enjoying herself, as did the man who kept trying to pull her to him, but she kept dancing away and dancing with some of the other guys at the same time. Shaking his head at her, Jimmy grinned and looked over at the bar where he noticed the guy wiping down the bar watching the dancing, shaking his head and frowning. Jimmy wondered if he was worried about trouble starting because of the woman, when the sound of his cell phone ringing distracted him, it was Kim, "Yeah, OK, that's fine Kimmy, I'll be heading home then, yeah well if you got a bad call, there's nothing you can do, right! See you tomorrow, maybe we can get together then!?" he said over the music, "OK, then, BYE!" right when the phone signal was lost.

'Oh well, just me then,' he thought. Standing up he walked over to the bar and took a stool there. The bartender came over to him, "What'll it be!" he asked.

"Bud" Jimmy answered, "and a menu. My dinner date can't make it; work!"

The guy grinned at him, "Happens to me all the time too, my wife is a Legal Assistant, her Boss thinks work 'starts' at five!" chuckling as he went to get the beer and menu.

Jimmy grinning in sympathy sat drinking his beer and watching the dancers in the mirror behind the bar. The woman hadn't sat down once since he had been here and she was drinking as fast as the waitress could bring them, he shook his head, 'someone's going to have a serious headache in a few hours!' he thought.

Soon enough, his food had come and he was biting into his sandwich when she turned fully to face the mirror, and he almost dropped his food on the floor it was Jamie he'd been watching, turning to see if he was correct, he found to his amazement that 'no' he hadn't been seeing things, he like a few of the others, mainly Ty and Faith had tried to contact her after she had returned, but no luck, and now, watching her for a few minutes, he saw that she really wasn't dancing with anyone like he had at first thought, it was more like she was dancing and the others were coming in and out of her circle.

Sighing, Jimmy took out his cell and called Ty, hanging up after telling him he had found her, he stayed put. Ty would be here in a few minutes, he really didn't live too far away. Jimmy watched as one of the men tried to grab her and dance with her, but she moved away from him, turning back only slightly as he heard, "You know her or something?" the bartender asked.

Jimmy turned his head more to him and over his shoulder said, "Yeah, she's a friend of mine."

The bartender nodded, "Yeah, she's got a lot of 'those'."

His comment made Jimmy turn more, frowning as he asked, "What's that mean!"

"OH, I don't mean nothing really, she seems nice, just she comes in here every night. I wouldn't let her have so much to drink, normally, but she's staying at the hotel next door, so...besides, she just dances all night until we close up. Lots of guys try to dance with her, some even get to, but she always leaves by herself." he said, "Hell, she's so sad and angry that even if she did go with someone, doubt he'd survive. The only time I see her almost happy is when she's dancing. Says it makes her forget, well that and those shots of tequila she drinks like water, don't know who or what she's trying to forget, but...But she always walks out on her own. I usually go watch at the door, make sure she gets in aright."

Jimmy sat staring now at him, stunned. Everything he knew about her, everything anyone had ever said was contrary to her behaving like this, but she had left her kid, her job, everything! He knew she loved Bosco, guy'd have to be blind not to have seen that, but he thought that there had to be more going on here than that, for her to act like this. Then he thought back to when Bobby had died, and how it had affected Kim, how she had sunk into depression and no one had seen, not even him, until it was almost too late.

Jamie hadn't lost him once but twice and almost died herself in the process. Not to mention all that had gone on during, and then he remembered! She had been through a divorce this year also, 'Damn' he thought, 'how could we have not looked harder for her?! How stupid could we be!!' He got up then going out onto the dance floor.

She was turning and as he reached her she came up against his chest.

"OOPPSS!" she slurred, "Sorry cowboy!" then she laughed.

"Hi, Jamie," he said loud enough to be heard over the music.

She looked up at him, opened her eyes wider at him, then, "OH HELL...HI! JIMMY! Hey, hey, dance with me, okay! These guys don't know how, but I know YOU do!"

The song was changing to a slow one and Jimmy looking around and not seeing TY yet, quickly took her hand and put his arm around her as one of the 'friends' she was making tonight, came up and tried to dance with her, "Sorry Pal, the rest of her dances are taken!" he smiled at the guy, hoping to avoid a 'scene'.

"AWW hell," the 'friend' said as he staggered off.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, then looked down at her, she had put her head on his chest and was barely moving, he wasn't sure but he thought he could feel her humming, he wanted to cry for her, but he was also angry, at himself, Faith and anyone else who had let her go to end up like this, 'Dammitt! We should have looked for her. Hell we could have followed her credit cards if nothing else. At least we would have known she was ok, if this is what you call ok.' he was still berating himself when she looked up at him.

"He's dead Jimmy, did they tell you that!?" she asked, dead drunk serious as he stopped moving watching her, "Killed in a plane crash. Or was it a boat explosion? Hell, I forget. Burned up too, CJ TOO!! Bet you didn't know that either, huh!"

"Yeah honey, I heard." he said sadly, rubbing her back gently.

"YOU DID! Well good news does travel, huh!?" she laughed bitterly now, then she grabbed him by his arms, "BUT I DIDN'T, DID I! CAUSE YOU WERE THERE!" she was laughing loudly now, then, "HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS MY HERO!!! SAVED ME FROM DROWNING!!! I WAS TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE AND ALMOST GOT KILLED MYSELF!! BUT I DIDN'T DO EITHER!! AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD!!! CAUSE I FAILED!!! I COULDN'T EVEN DIE RIGHT!!!" she was yelling, half not even understandable to anyone but Jimmy, who had been there.

Ty had walked in right before and heard her, he walked up to Jimmy, "Jimmy, what the hell..?" he asked.

Jimmy looked at him with tears on his face, "Ty man help me get her out of here, ok." he asked.

"Yeah, of course, come on love, lets go," he said as he and Jimmy put their arms around her back and took her arms to lead her out.

"HEY, JIMMY, Look It's Ty! Hey TY WHAT CHA DOING!! DID YOU HEAR? DID JIMMY TELL YOU?" she shouted over the rock music that was now blasting again.

"Tell me what love?" TY asked as Jimmy tried unsuccessfully to warn him off.

"THEY'RE DEAD!!! CAUSE I DIDN'T KILL THAT BASTARD VANCE!!! BURNED UP IN A PLANE CRASH!" she shouted, then reaching in and taking something out of her pocket, showed it to them, "BUT NOT THIS, NOOOOO, THIS I GOT!!! AND I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK!!!" then she stopped clutching her hand to her, as they reached the door.

Jimmy looked down hoping she wasn't going to try to stay and saw her looking at something in her hand. He couldn't tell what it was and looked up at Ty who shrugged, looking at him, Jamie in between them, Ty shook his head sadly then leaned down to her, "Jamie, love, lets go, ok."

She looked up at TY, swaying slightly, "Yea, sure, what ever you say, where we going Ty? You gonna watch over me again?"

"Yeah, Jamie, I am, so is Jimmy." he said quietly.

"OH GOOD! Now I have both my heroes!" she laughed bitterly, then she looked up at Jimmy, over her shoulder before turning to him looking surprised, "Hey Jimmy, what cha doing here? They're dead you know. I killed um, Yep. Sure did! Blowed up in a bayou, drowned in a fire. But not me, nooo!" as she turned to Ty, "Hey Ty guess what! Jimmy's here too!"

Just then the bartender came hurrying over to them, "HEY you guys let her go, she ain't goin nowhere with you too! What do you think you're doing? LET HER GO!" He was waving a bat at them and moving between them and the door.

"HEY WHOA! We're friends of hers!" Ty was digging for his badge.

"He's a cop and I'm a fireman! We really are her friends!" Jimmy tried to assure him.

"Yeah, well anybody here could say that and she'd be in no condition to say different!" the bartender replied, eyeing them carefully.

"Jamie, love, tell him who we are," Ty said as he held out his badge for inspection.

"Who you are? You are Ty Ty, the Rescue GUY!" she laughed, and added, "And this is Jimmy the Breather!" She was cracking up as Jimmy looked at her his mouth open.

Reaching up she grabbed his mouth with her hand and squeezed his cheeks making fish lips on him, "He's my breather! Look at that mouth, not only CUTE but blows me real good too!"

Ty couldn't help it he started laughing out loud, "Damn Jamie, didn't know you were a funny drunk!" Jimmy was pulling her hand off and giving Ty a dirty look, the bartender though was not amused as he looked at the badge and listened to her 'introduction'.

"Hey, call my precinct and ask for Lt. Swersky, he can vouch for us. We'll wait at the bar while you do." Ty offered.

"Yeah, ok, but if you try anything..." he said threatening them with the bat.

"NO, of course not, we'll wait right there." Jimmy said as they led her back to the bar counter.

"Hey, guys I thought we were going to party somewhere else!" Jamie was barely standing now. This had been her worst night so far, and she was pretty much gone.

"Yeah Jamie, we are but in a minute, ok?" Jimmy said holding on to her. He was surprised at how thin she was, she was normally average in size but she was skinny compared to when he had seen her last.

"Honey, when was the last time you ate?" he asked as she tried to pull away.

She looked up at him, "Ate? Um, don't remember," she said playing now with the pocket on his shirt, "Hey Jimmy what ya got in there?" as she slipped her fingers down the pocket, grinning at him.

He looked down at her grinning despite himself, "Nothing, and don't do that, stop!"

Jamie pouted as he moved her hand from his chest, "Aww you're no fun!" then grinning wickedly she reached behind him and pinched his ass. He jumped like a snake had bit him, looking over to see TY with his mouth open about to laugh but to shocked to actually do so.

"JAMIE!" he exclaimed, capturing her hand, she was cracking up.

Turning she saw the look on Ty's face, "Wha ya laughing at Ty Guy" and before he could stop her, she pinched him on his chest right through his shirt.

"HEY!" he yelled as he grabbed her other hand, now it was Jimmy's turn to laugh.

Giggling now, she grinned at Ty and winked, or tried too, but was distracted by the bartender saying, "Your Lt. wants to talk to you. Says your badge number is right though." then handing the phone to Ty who proceeded to fill Swersky in on what was going on, looked at Jamie and said, "Hey pretty lady J. leave these guys alone. You could break their hearts!"

Jamie smiled at him and turning to Jimmy said, "I wouldn't do that! Not to my breather!" patting him on his chest, she turned and walked in a stagger to the door, Jimmy telling Ty to hurry up, following behind her, he stopped her as Ty caught up and then they with the bartenders 'blessing' walked her outside. It didn't take thirty seconds for the cold air to hit her and she went out like a light, with Jimmy catching her on the way down, Ty helping him, "You got your car?" he asked Ty.

"Yeah, you got her? I'll go get it, its right down the street." Ty answered.

"Sure, go." and he held her while Ty left to get it, "Oh Jamie, what's happened to you." he said brushing the hair from her sleeping face. Holding her looking down at her, Jimmy noticed a tear slip from her eye and roll down the side of her face, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." he said lifting her into his arms as Ty pulled up and opened the rear passenger door of his SUV. Together they got her in, Jimmy sitting in the back with her laying in his lap.

Ty got in the drivers seat and pulling away asked, "What now Jimmy? Where do we take her?"

Jimmy looked down at her, seeing something clutched in her hand, reaching out he took her hand in his, pulling her hand open he saw what she had tried to show them in the bar, but, it had been to dark to see it then, he turned on the overhead light; it was the choker Bosco wore all the time with the medal on it. Looking at her face again, as he smoothed her hair back from her face again, "Call Faith and then lets go to my place, tell her to meet us there."

TBC...


	41. Vacation 41

_Well, Maurice is at it again, I think I like these next few chapters a bit better than the last couple...;) thanks for the feedback, and yea, so sad is right. Enjoy, M_

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 41**

When they landed this one last time before the last leg of the nightmarish trip Vance was taking them on, CJ was surprised to see that it was warm out. It had seemed that they were going in circles again, just bigger ones than the first flight. He managed to keep Vance at bay and to protect Maurice for most of the rest of the trip to this place, Vance had managed to restrain himself for the most part, settling for slapping Maurice and making him cry when he'd begged CJ for something to make the 'hurt' stop. But, making Vance think that Buford wouldn't be happy with severely 'damaged' merchandise hadn't been as hard as CJ'd thought it would be.

But he should have known it wouldn't last, as they walked from the plane, this time directly to another plane, this one even larger, 'Damn where the hell does he get these things?' CJ wondered, Vance deliberately tripped Maurice, who fell onto Walter who fell onto the pavement, Maurice on top of him, Walter reacted like he was being attacked and rolled them over rearing back to punch him. Maurice started crying again and tried to hide his face from him. Walter stopped himself just in time, glaring at Vance as he climbed to his feet, and dusted off.

Walking away laughing, Vance sneered, "Get his ass on the plane. Bufords waiting for him!"

Quickly stepping over to help Maurice up, CJ said quietly of Walter, "How long? How long are you going to let him do this?" Lifting Maurice up, he added, "He can't take much more..." and turned to Maurice, "It's ok, you're ok, come on get up before he comes back." CJ said to Maurice, putting his arm around him to help him stay standing as he was checking him for injury, he seemed aright, or as aright as he could be, just scared, "but hell," CJ thought angrily, "now thanks to Vance that's his regular state of mind.'

"Come on, lets go." Walter said quietly to them staring at Vances back, then, he took Maurice's arm, "You ok, Maurice? I wouldn't have hit you, I was just startled," glancing at CJ, he nodded slowly, and very quietly as he helped him lead Maurice to the plane, "I can't stop Buford, but Vance won't touch him again if I can help it."

CJ stared over at him a moment before nodding, wondering if he could trust this man or if he would turn out to be Vance's ally after all.

XXXX

Getting settled into the 'new' plane CJ tried to sit Maurice as far away from Vance as possible, he guessed that he must be overcoming his airsickness, or his worry about what Vance would do to Maurice if he were unconscious and puking was overriding it. Since about halfway into the last flight he'd stop throwing up, he still felt like shit but 'hey,' he wondered, 'I've made progress, right?' Whatever it was he was grateful.

"CeeJay?" Maurice was whispering, glancing at Vance as he walked around, giving instructions to the pilot and crew.

"What?" he whispered back, buckling his seatbelt for him.

"Are we going home now?" he asked looking up at him his eyes wide.

"I don't think so, little man." he couldn't lie to him, "I'm not sure where we're going."

"I want to go home. I want to see my Ma." he was getting upset now and CJ looked quickly at Vance to see if he noticed, but, he was still busy with the crew.

"Shush! Maurice, don't cry. Be real quiet and sit still, ok." he said quietly, trying to avoid a scene with him OR Vance.

"NOOO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" he was shouting now, "I DON'T WANT TO GO ON ANOTHER PLANE RIDE!!!"

Shocked at his outburst, CJ couldn't react he stood there his mouth hanging open, Maurices voice had deepened to the point as he yelled that it was like hearing Moe again, and before he could recover and calm him down, Maurice shoved his hands away yanking the seatbelt open to jump up, shoving CJ aside, who in his shock just stood there, then stormed off of the plane.

Vance had turned to see what the hell was going on and now his mouth was hanging open as he watched Boscorelli storm to the door opening, Maurice yelling, "I'M GOING HOME!!! I'M NOT GOING ON ANOTHER STUPID PLANE RIDE!!"

Then he was down the steps and moving across the tarmac while everyone on the plane was just staring at the empty doorway, "STOP HIM YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Vance. CJ began to move as he saw the others heading towards the door. Vance pulled his gun out and aimed it at CJ's chest, "Keep moving and you won't be around to help him. NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" CJ stood there, swallowing hard, he glanced at the door and Vance cocked the hammer on the gun. Now he had a decision to make, sit down and allow the 'wolves' at Maurice, or, go after him and take a chance that Vance was bluffing.

His decision made, CJ's face changed, grew hard, he was looking directly at Vance as he coldly said, "Well, I guess you better pull that damn trigger Vance, because I'm going out there after him," he moved toward the door, tensing as he reached it, fully expecting Vance to shoot him in the back.

But it didn't happen.

CJ went down the steps two at a time as he saw Maurice running now, heading for who knew where, with the goon patrol and three of the 'crew' on his ass.

He had a good start and CJ cursed, because he knew how fast he was, even with his leg he was outrunning these idiots, but unfortunately that also meant that CJ would have a hard time catching him too. He had a good headstart aright, he was at the edge of the tarmac now and entering the grass. Most of the others were only halfway to the grass edge with CJ only a few yards behind them now. He was catching up to them but realized that he would be out of steam soon, the airsickness that he had suffered was taking its toll and as he reached the edge he was seeing spots, only a few feet into the grass he had to stop.

Bending over, gasping for air he saw Maurice reach the tree line, "Oh god, I think I'm dying here, and look at his little ass GO!" he laughed, somehow it seemed no matter what happened, Moe (?) or who the hell ever, would do something that just slaied him, he couldn't figure out how in the heck he was moving so fast with having just been beaten like he'd been, but at least is seemed there was no way the goon patrol would get there in time before he disappeared into the trees and now CJ was cheering him on, "GO MAURICE GO!!!" he yelled waving him on in case he looked back, which he didn't, but CJ still cheered him on, "YEAH, GO BOSCO!"

"You're BOTH gonna wish YOU had caught him, instead of them, CJ!" Vance growled coming up behind him.

CJ turned to him laughing, "Vance, you're probably right about ME, but they," pointing to the running goons who were just now reaching the tree line a full minute after Maurice, "have to CATCH him first! And that doesn't look like its gonna happen anytime soon! Guess this messes up your 'schedule' now, huh!" He was bent over again, trying to avoid passing out from lack of air, what with running and now laughing, thinking, "Ok, now I'm gonna die.' unsure whether it would be from suffocation or a bullet, and at this point not caring as long as Maurice got away. CJ knew the odds were slim that Moe would actually make it but he was giddy now with the possibility, or it could be the lack of oxygen to his brain he wasn't sure, but suddenly, he wasn't afraid of Vance, after all Vance hadn't shot him when he'd defied him, had he.

Standing up straight, CJ looked Vance in the eye, they were about the same height and weight, Vance maybe had a few pounds on him, CJ was grinning at him and Vance got that mean look in his eye as he saw it, but CJ realized he had sent ALL of his goons after Maurice.

They were alone.

"Guess it's just you and me now, huh." CJ said quietly, still grinning, slowly walking up to him.

Vance looked at him, not believing what he was seeing or hearing, "Say what? Your really not thinking about taking me on, are you? That would be real dumb, Bro." and he pulled the gun again.

CJ just smiled bigger, he could wait, but now, he knew that when that gun wasn't there, Vances ass was his, he had seen it in Vances eyes, Vance was scared of him.

So, it didn't matter anymore if they caught Maurice or not, CJ had crossed a line just now and there was no going back. Vance saw for the first time, that his life had just become forfeit if CJ got half a chance; CJ had known this for a long time, now Vance knew it too, and because of it, there was a subtle power shift in their dealings with one another.

CJ just grinned at him and walked back to the plane, no longer afraid, he called back over his shoulder as he started up the steps, "Hurt him again Vance, and I'll make you scream like a little girl before I let you die."

Then going up and in he went into the small bathroom, after he was done, he stepped out drying his hands and entered the galley, where he found two bottles of water, some peanuts and cookies and took them back to find a seat. Placing the drinks and food on the table between his and Maurices seats, he sat down and waited, leaned back with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. He heard Vance come back onboard but he ignored him.

XXXX

"Maurice STOP!!" Walter called out as he saw him enter the trees ahead of them, he was running full speed to get to him before the rest of the group and was astonished to realize that Boscorelli was outrunning them like he was. 'Damn, he's fast!' he thought, 'how the hell...he should be unconscious not running like a damn gazelle!' Part of him wanted to laugh, part was afraid that Vance would kill someone if they lost him and part that Vance would kill him for running from them. As he watched him disappear into the trees he cursed, now things were going to get ugly if he didn't do something, making a snap decision he stopped and motioned for the rest to join him.

"WHAT! Man what ya stopping for, get him!" Goon #1 yelled as he skidded to a stop with the 'crew'.

"Don't worry, we will, but running in there like that won't work. Lets split up." then he told each how far down to go before entering the trees and added, "Don't hurt him, just stop him and bring him back! That's an order! Understood!?"

The three 'crew' members nodded then took off, Goon #1 stood looking at him a moment before they started walking quickly into the trees, "You helping this guy?" he asked, "Cause if you are and Vance finds out, you're a dead man Walter!"

"What, you think he deserves what Vance is doing? I mean, yea maybe some of it, but come on, he ain't right in the head and you know it, man!" Walter reasoned with him, "I know that we can't stop Vance turning him over to Buford, but I ain't willing to hurt him for Vances 'pleasure'. ARE YOU?"

"Man, I've done a lot worse for Vances 'pleasure', and I ain't getting shot because of some nutcase! I don't care how funny he is, or..." #1 said stopping as he looked away.

"Or what? Innocent?" Walter challenged him, "You know at least the guys we did for Vance were other drug dealers, or were trying to kill us or him, this guy..." he motioned in the direction Maurice had taken, "he only saw something he shouldn't. That's all, now are you going to do like I ask or what?" he finished.

Goon #1 looked at him like he was thinking about what Walter had said, then nodded, grinding out in a near whisper, "Ok, but this is it. I ain't helping him again. And the only reason I'm doing it now is because you asked me nicely."

They had been moving deeper into the trees as they spoke and suddenly heard a commotion up ahead, it sounded like screaming, "Son-of-a-bitch! Those bastards better not..." Walter shouted as they ran now towards the sound.

XXXX

Maurice ran like the wind, he was fast he knew, he and his friends ran all the time, his Daddy said he had 'come out' running, 'whatever that meant', so this was fun. He was so tired of sitting still on that stupid plane, AND HE WAS GOING HOME!!!

He knew that those people were chasing him but he wasn't worried, not even his Daddy could catch him if he didn't want him too, but now his leg was burning, and it was starting to hurt real bad as he ran into the trees. After a few yards in, it was hurting enough that he had to stop and lean on a tree, Maurice was confused, as he wondered what was wrong with it, then e put his hand on his pants and noticed that they were wet. Looking at his hand he saw it had red stuff on it, 'what?'. He wiped his hand on his shirt and standing away from the tree limped off as fast as he could, he could hear them coming now.

He heard them calling to him but he didn't stop, looking back he suddenly lost his footing at the edge of a shallow ditch and fell forward onto his left side rolling into the ditch bottom and lay there stunned for a moment, before he scrambled to his hands and knees. Looking around him he tried to stand up, but his leg was screaming in pain now and he could only crawl slowly out of the ditch. Coming up on the other side he pulled himself up on a tree and looking down at his leg again saw that his pants leg was dark with a wet area that was spreading. He felt something running down his calf and leaned down to pull up the bottom of his jeans to see what it was, his sock was wet with dark red and it was running into his shoe. His eyes grew big and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and looking at his leg he saw some black string stuff and it looked like it was stuck in him! Then he saw that some of his leg was torn open and that's where the red stuff was coming from, "I'M BLEEDING!" he yelled as he panicked.

Two of the crew members found him first, sitting on the ground, holding his leg, yelling his head off, about how he didn't want to 'die like his dog did', they stood there a moment stunned at the sight, then tried to grab his arms to haul him up, but he fought them, trying to twist away, and they ended up pinning him against the tree as he went hysterical on them.

This was the scene that Walter and #1 came upon, themselves standing there for just a second in shock, seeing them on him, all the blood and his pants at his knees, Walter went crazy, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" he yelled, "DID YOU HURT HIM!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" He was on them in seconds, "LET HIM GO!"

Walter pushed one off and the other let go and stepped back, "We didn't do anything to him! He was bleeding when we found him, yelling like that too!"

He looked at them and then down at Maurice who was still yelling; what, Walter couldn't tell as he was hysterical, and as he squatted down next to him he asked, "Maurice, what happened?" looking down at his leg, "What the hell? Oh man, hey its ok, stop, ok your hurting my EARS!" pulling out a handkerchief he pressed it against the wound, "Its OK, just some stitches came loose that's ALL, you're NOT DYING!" he was getting a headache real fast from all the yelling that Maurice was doing. Finally he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "STOP!! OK!! JESUS!! ITS JUST BLOOD!! YOU'RE NOT DYING!!!"

That got his attention finally, and his yelling became sniffing sobs.

"Give me your shirt!" Walter told one of the crew members.

"WHAT, why?" he exclaimed.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Walter was fast losing patience with this whole scene, " YOUR TEE-SHIRT, NOT THE OTHER ONE, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT FROM YOU!?"

"All right already!" the guy said taking his overshirt off and pulling off his tee-shirt he handed it to Walter.

Wrapping it tightly around Maurices leg he put more pressure on it, inciting another round of yelling, "OWWW, STOP THAT HURTS!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" now he began to fight with Walter, trying to push him away.

Walter quickly realized that this was not a 'five' year old he was dealing with in body as Maurice knocked him to the ground. He scrambled back up and looking at him shaking his head said, "Kid, this is gonna hurt you more that me, sorry," and hit him in the temple with his fist. Maurice went out like a light. Shaking his head and sighing, Walter squatted back down and finished with his leg, "Alright, help me with him."

The two crew members lifted him to his feet, and Walter pulled his jeans back up, then he buttoned and zipped them, then telling them to take him back to the plane now, and to 'be careful!'

He watched them and the other crew member head off, Boscorelli between them, his arms over their shoulders as they half carried, half drug him, turning to tell #1 to 'lets go', he found him grinning like a fool at him, "WHAT!?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing," #1 laughed as he walked past, "Just thinking what a good Mommy you've become! Course Dr. Spock might frown on your discipline methods," he was cracking up as he walked ahead.

"Good one, you're a regular freaking comedian!", Walter frowned as he followed, "Asshole!"

XXXX

When they brought him into the plane CJ and Vance were waiting, Vance asked, "What the hell happened! What's all that blood from!"

CJ opened his eyes, they had been sitting in silence for the last twenty minutes, CJ had refused to rise to Vances baiting of him and Vance had actually been afraid to keep it up, CJ had been smiling the whole time, and it was starting to freak Vance out. In fact he was beginning to think that maybe CJ had lost his mind too. Turning around to the door and seeing Maurice unconscious and bleeding CJ came to his feet and started toward him, "WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO HIM!" glaring at Walter and #1 as he did.

"Don't get your drawers in a knot!" #1 said, "WE didn't do him anything! His little flight there busted open his leg."

The crew members put him down in a seat and CJ began to check him, "WHY IS HE UNCONSCIOUS!" he yelled at them.

"Well, see he wouldn't let 'Mommy' here help him so 'She' used a little discipline to get him in line!" cracked #1 while Walter gave him a dirty look.

CJ looked at Walter frowning, Walter said, "WHAT, he'll recover! I could have just left him bleed." Realizing that the 'bandage' was inside his pants leg, not on top CJ gave them another 'look'.

"Hey, don't even go there, OK, he had them off when we got there!" this from one of the crew members.

CJ shook his head, "Nevermind, I don't want to know!" Sitting down now beside him as they prepared for take off, 'again', CJ rolled his head over and looked at Maurice who was 'sleeping' peacefully, his head rolled toward CJ, "Moe, Bosco, whoever, if you're still in there and can hear me, it would help a lot if you would take 'over' I could really use the help, AND the break," he said softly. Then reaching out he grabbed Maurices hand and squeezed it, rubbing his own face with his other hand and dragging it down and pulling on his mouth in frustration, he was about to let go of him when he felt a slight squeeze back, looking to see if he was awake he saw that he was still out.

Had he imagined it? Then he felt it again, but there was no sign that he was waking, CJ squeezed back and there it was again, but then Maurices hand went limp and it was gone. After glancing at Maurice's face once more he leaned back and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, and held onto Maurices hand instead of letting go, just in case.

TBC...


	42. Vacation 42

_Ok, and on we go, and Maurice gets some revenge here on Vance and lol perhaps on CJ also...Enjoy, M_

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 42**

Landing at a 'private' strip outside of New York, City, CJ knew that this was the end of the 'trip', where Vance or whomever was waiting would take them, he couldn't know, but his stomach was in knots again. Maurice had been out of it for most of the trip here. He had only woken about forty-five minutes ago, and God help them all that was forty-five minutes too long!

XXXX

Earlier:

CJ had taken the time he was out of it to get a pocket knife from Walter and with his help had cut the leg on Maurices jeans to see about his wound. Shocked at the ripped flesh he realized that he could only bind it with the supplies from the planes first-aid kit. Remembering back to the bayou a month ago when he'd done this he couldn't help but wonder if this would turn out as bad, and prayed it wouldn't, 'Wow," he thought, 'was it only a month ago? Seems like a lifetime ago.' He was so tired, he could hardly think anymore, the only thing that kept him going now, was Revenge, and Hate, 'Revenge and Hate, ya, that's enough for now' he stared over at Vance for a moment. Most of the past hours had been spent thinking about how Vance was going to die, and how slowly. CJ knew in some part of him that he would never be the same after, but hell he wouldn't be now anyway. He was in some part envious of Maurice, at least he didn't really know what was coming. At least CJ hoped he didn't.

Seeing him sleep, CJ couldn't help but remember him like he'd been before this; he had seen him around the 'house' and had dealings with him as a newbie rookie, and not all pleasant ones that's for damn sure. Bosco had been the most difficult cop he'd worked with to date, until they were partnered up which of course that was after his breakdown and recovery; before he was like a stick of dynamite, you had to be careful how you handled him or he might blow up in your face. And CJ sure the hell hadn't been able to do a damn thing right! He use to joke with the other rookies that if you survived riding with Bosco you'd be able to deal with anyone! When he'd come back to the job and Faith had hooked them up as partners he'd almost transferred out! But she had talked to him a lot about how Bosco really felt about being a cop and had told him if it didn't work out after a month she would go to Lieu personally and terminate the partnership. It hadn't been needed.

Except for the 'whose driving' thing which Faith had put a stop to; it had taken more than her, 'orders' that first day, to get that settled; they had no real issues. Bosco could still be a pain in the ass but mostly to perps, of course 'pain in my ass' was what Bosco called Him, but actually, once CJ had him figured out; with Faiths quiet help; he'd been a lot easier to work with.

He didn't like chit chat, not unless he started it, but of course he'd gotten over that once he realized there was no stopping CJ, that CJ was just like him when it came to talking, he liked to do it...a lot.

The racist and bigoted comments he made, CJ let go, when he realized that the mouth didn't go with the actions, Moe didn't have a lot of cops he respected either, but, he had gained respect for CJ over the weeks and months they'd partnered when he realized that CJ wanted to learn from him but wouldn't take crap off him or anyone else. And when he realized they shared the same passion for getting the 'bad guys' off the street.

They'd finally established a true partnership, and then in a shorter while than Faith would have thought possible, a friendship. Moving into the same apartment had caused a lot of betting to go on at the 'house', even Lieu made a bet on who would end up in the ER first, and whose gun would be used! But they'd fooled everyone, they actually got along real well, even they'd been surprised, and the bets had gone unanswered.

Now he wondered if he'd ever see his 'friend' again. It wasn't the first time he'd thought that but, with this trip ending soon and not knowing what was waiting, he wondered how much more emotional and physical punishment Moe could take before he was completely lost, 'hell if he's not already...' as he'd not had a response from whomever had squeezed his hand the rest of the flight.

It was about that time when Maurice woke up, and CJ suddenly had his hands full again, as Maurice immediately upon waking, began yelling at them all, loudly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU WON'T MAKE THEM TAKE ME HOME!!!" at CJ.

"Calm down, I can't make them do anything! And yelling won't make them take you either Maurice," CJ'd replied.

"YES YOU CAN!!! I KNOW YOU CAN!!!" again at CJ.

Walter had gotten up and come up the aisle to them, and when Maurice spotted him, he really cut loose!

"GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!!!" he'd screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Throwing himself out of his seat and down on the floor, he's scrambled back against the seat in front of CJ's seat. They'd handcuffed his right hand to his seat leg and he was yanking on it as hard as he could, and kicking at the seat leg to try to get loose. He was also beating the hell out of CJ in the process.

"OWW, damn it Maurice, calm down! OWW! SHIT! DAMM IT!!" CJ was yelling as most of his kicking was missing the seat leg as often as he was connecting with it, and connecting instead with CJ's shin and ankle, and Walter wasn't helping by trying to grab him either.

Everytime Walter put his hands on him he screamed louder, "AAAAAAAAAAAA GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" and kicked harder, the only thing CJ thought was slightly ok with this was, he was also kicking the hell out of Walter too as well as punching at them both as he struggled to free himself, and he connected his fist with both of them more than a few times, Maurice it seemed had forgotten the pain in his leg for the time being.

The others, Vance included had gotten up and were watching what was going on, the 'crew' who really didn't have a clue, not having been 'filled' in on Maurices 'condition' were watching in amazement, #1 was killing himself laughing at Walter and CJ and Vance was sighing and rolling his eyes wondering if his promise to 'bring Boscorelli' to Buford was worth this stupid shit! "What's the matter?" #1 howled, "Mommy and Daddy's baby having a tantrum!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Walter yelled, "IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP GO AWAY!"

Now Vance was laughing at them, "Well, if he don't kill him too soon, he'll get some fun out of him, that's for damn sure!"

"STOP IT GET AWAY FROM ME!!! I'M GONNA TELL MY DADDY!!!" he screamed again at them all, continuing to fight both Walter and CJ with all he had.

He kicked and screamed until CJ thought he would kill him himself if he didn't stop, he felt himself growing angry, then Maurice caught him on the shin again, in the spot he had already kicked about six times, CJ, having been kicked on the shin once too many times, lost his temper.

He reached out and grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, screaming, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP IT MOE!!! I SWEAR TO YOU, IF YOU KICK ME ONE MORE DAMN TIME I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT MYSELF!!!" shocking even himself, as Maurice stopped a moment in shock, he stood up, yanked him to his feet off of the floor of the plane, and slammed him back down into his seat.

Maurice looked up at him, his mouth open in shock, CJ saw him taking a deep breath to start again. Trying to calm down, as he became aware of what he'd done, CJ ran his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath himself leaned down, getting 'up close and personal', as Moe would have called it, and said, in no uncertain terms, "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! Don't you scream, don't you get up, and DON'T YOU KICK OR HIT ME AGAIN!!" As Maurice sat there frowning at him now, undecided, he added, "I swear if you do, I'll SPANK you!" Maurices eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open!

Vance and #1 roared with laughter, while Walter who was bent over trying to catch his breath from the battle looked up at CJ, and said, "I'll hold him for you!"

The 'crew' looked at them and shaking their heads at these 'crazy people' backed off and went to sit down again.

Maurice and CJ stared each other down a moment, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? ANSWER ME MAURICE!"

"Yes," Maurice answered his mouth set in a pout as he scooted down in the seat.

"FINE, now, just sit there!" CJ said, then suddenly the reality of what he'd threatened hit him and sitting down in his own seat in shock he put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and bending over said, "Oh god, please, help me, I'm losing it for sure," sitting up and leaning his head back against the seat he closed his eyes and tried to block out the laughter from the others and the pain from his 'got to be crushed' shins.

Maurice had been perfectly behaved since.

XXXX

Now as they exited the plane, CJ shivered, the 'airport' they were in was dark, 'of course', but he saw two cars waiting.

Maurice right behind him said with cheer and a smile, "IT's COLD, huh CeeJay!" He'd been trying to get back on CJ's 'good' side for a while now.

CJ's tried to tell him it was 'ok' but, Maurice didn't seem to be taking ANY chances about that 'threat', "Yeah, Maurice, it is," he said not sure if the shiver that ran through him was from just being cold or for what might be waiting.

The cars pulled forward when Vance gave the signal, and stopped in front of them, two men stepped out of one of them, walking up to Vance where one of them spoke to him and then shook his hand. The other handed Vance a briefcase, which he put on the hood of the car and opened, nodding his head and grinning, he motioned to CJ and Maurice, and the 'goons' pushed them forward.

Before they left the plane, #1 had handcuffed them together, Maurice's left to CJ's right hand, so they would be easier to control. No chance here that Maurice would take off, reaching the 'group', one of the two from the cars asked, "Which one is Bosco?"

"You mean today?" Vance laughed, "Neither!"

The man looked at him hard, "NEITHER? WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

"OH HE'S HERE, JUST NOT 'HERE'!" he said, pointing to his head, "ITS a LONG story," he laughed, "just trust me, you got the right body if not the right head, plus the 'bonus' I promised Buford!"

"Ok, get them in the car." the man stared at them hard.

"Lets go boys!" Vance said, leading the way he opened the door himself and watched as they got in, with Walter and one of the 'new' men, after he saw them in he walked to the other car. He had business to take care of, and a new life to start, and plans with a certain, Bitch of Boscorelli's', but that could wait, he was a patient man, no need to rush.

The cars turned around and headed toward the city as the plane maneuvered around and took off going back where it had come from.

TBC...


	43. Vacation 43

And on we go...Enjoy, M

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 43**

The long ride into the city was quiet, except for the short, but very quiet argument with Maurice about Walter sitting next to him, CJ was able to convince him that he shouldn't talk just now. Maurice kept giving Walter dirty looks but he 'obeyed' CJ and was silent, until that is, Maurice saw the lights of the buildings, the sight of the city lights was too much for him, "CeeJay, CeeJay, LOOK, we're going home!" he exclaimed. Quickly putting his hand on his arm, CJ tried to hush him, he didn't want this 'new' guy to realize that he wasn't 'right in the head', only Maurice was too excited to notice, "LOOK, we're going home!" he squealed again, "We're going HOME!"

Walter and CJ exchanged looks over his head as the 'new' guy turned to look at him with a look of disbelief on his face at the childlike voice, "SHUSH! Maurice, calm down, please, be QUIET!" CJ admonished him, hoping that the 'new' guy would dismiss what he'd heard and turn back around.

No such luck.

"But, CeeJay, that's New York, it is right?! That's where I live!" he exclaimed, trying to get CJ to understand, "My Ma and Daddy are there," he leaned forward and told the driver his address in Brooklyn, and asked him if he knew how to get there, but it was of course not his address now, and CJ tried to get him to sit back.

Now, the driver turned to look at him a moment, then exchanging looks with the 'new' guy he shook his head, commenting, "OH Bufords gonna LOVE this SHIT!"

While the 'new' guy exclaimed, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", and looking at Walter said, "WHAT THE HELL'S HE TRYING TO PULL!"

Walter shook his own head and sighed, "He's not PULLING anything, unfortunately, he's the real thing, some kind of breakdown or something. Thinks he's a little kid."

"SAY WHAT!!!, YOU...OH MY GOD!!!" 'new' guy yelled, "BUFORDS GONNA SHIT A BRICK!!!"

"Probably." was all Walter added turning to look at the blacked out side window hoping against hope this conversation was ended now.

Then the 'new' guy started laughing, "Oh man," as he took another look at Boscorelli, before he turned back around, "he's really gonna be pissed! He's expecting 'NYPD bad ass' and he's getting 'Mikey likes it!', oh man, he's really gonna freaking blow!" He turned back for one more look and not believing what he was hearing, as Maurice kept talking about 'going home', he shook his head again and turned back forward, "Why me? He's gonna kill someone over this shit, why huh, why me!?"

CJ grabbed Maurice and pulled him back, "SHUT UP!" he harshly whispered to him, "Your pissing him off!" Frowning at him Maurice started to say something else, CJ cut him off, "Remember what I told you on the plane, about that 'spanking'" CJ whispered, "Do you want me to do it!?"

Shaking his head rapidly Maurice sat back quickly, glancing up at CJ with wide eyes, and shut up, feeling a bit foolish, CJ turned to look at the blacked out window, sighing at his reflection, 'How the hell am I going to keep him from getting killed now?' he wondered, 'When this Buford gets a load of him, he's done.'

His contemplation's were cut short when they reached the city proper.

CJ tried like hell to see 'where' they were but the windows were limo black and he couldn't tell even what part of town they ended up, much less what street.

He'd tried to 'peek' around the driver but when they saw him trying they instantly put the middle window up and that was that. That had fascinated Maurice, CJ was impressed himself considering this wasn't a limo, but it also made it harder for him to feel like they might have a chance out of this. He felt the car stop, for a minute then heard voices, then the car started again, went only a few yards and stopped again, this time he knew it wasn't a red light, he could feel they had entered an underground parking garage, now the engine died and the doors were soon opened.

"Get out," 'new' guy said, "and don't even think about running. Buford owns the whole building, and this garage is locked up tight."

Nodding CJ climbed out, with Maurice following. Walter had gotten out the other side and came around to meet them. "Follow me." 'new' guy said and he walked quickly toward an elevator. Looking around him CJ saw that there were only about a dozen cars in here, and most of them looked expensive. Looking toward the garage door he saw that not only was it closed there were two armed men stationed there. Seeing him looking at them the both smiled and held up their semi automatic's in greeting.

'So much for that exit!' he thought with frustration, sighing he followed 'new' guy pulling Maurice behind him with the driver and Walter following. Entering the elevator 'new' guy held the door until they were all on then pushed the penthouse button, before he could stop him Maurice reached out and pushed buttons number one through five in quick succession before grinning up at a stunned CJ right after he did it, but that quickly changed to a pained look as 'new' guy punched him in his side, knocking him into CJ, "OOWWWW!" he cried out, grabbing his ribs and turning toward the 'new' guy.

"He didn't mean anything by it!" Walter hurriedly said as he put his hand out to stop 'new' guy from going after Maurice, "He just does stuff like that."

"Yeah, well he better not do it again! Cause I ain't putting up with stupid shit!", 'new' guy angrily said, "And neither will Buford!"

Maurice was holding his side glaring at the 'new' guy, and CJ moved him around behind him, turning to him, he said, "Don't touch anything else! What don't you understand about be still!" His own life had flashed before his eyes as the 'new' guyed hit Maurice, 'that's great' he thought, 'we won't make it To Buford at this rate!'

Looking up at him, Maurice blinked, "But Ma thinks it's funny when I do it!"

"Well your Ma ain't here! Don't touch it again, or anything else unless I tell you to! OK!?" CJ was beside himself with fear, he was really just now, coming to the full realization that Maurice could get them killed with his behavior and there wasn't anything he could really do to stop him. Getting a actual 'five year old' to listen was hard enough, but a 'five year old' in a mans body was impossible! Or at least it was starting to seem so. These people might laugh at a child, they'd kill an adult. This was not the first time he'd thought that, but each time he did he was more frightened for them both, and it was getting harder to keep his cool about it. He'd felt like strangling him on the plane earlier, and now it was all he could to not to... well he didn't know what, but it wasn't gonna be good!

Taking a deep breath, then another, he counted to ten first; like his sister said to do with his nieces and nephews; then when that didn't work twenty. Finally as the elevator door closed for the third time he was cool again.

Walter was grinning as it opened on the Third floor, and 'new' guy hit the close button glaring at Maurice, "More like the kid from 'Home Alone" than 'Mikey', huh!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, he'd better not keep it up! Cause he won't live long if he does!", 'new' guy gripped, then his eyes about popped out of his head, as Maurice looked around CJ's back and stuck his tongue out at him, he stood there with his mouth open before moaning, "Why me!? He's gonna take it out on the delivery guy! Why didn't I go in the other car?!"

CJ turned to see what Maurice was doing and found him peeking up at him with a guilty grin on his face.

"TURN AROUND and FACE the WALL!" he shouted, "NOW! Put your hands in your pockets and do not move until I tell you!" Maurice instantly turned around and frowning did what CJ said.

Turning back to the doors, CJ heard Walter laughing, he angrily shouted, "It's NOT Funny! What the hell do you find funny about any of this! Cause I sure the hell don't see the humor in it!" On his last nerve, that's what they both were! Maurice and Walter!

'New' guy was looking at him, "Looks like you're the only one besides me who understands your situation!" CJ just looked at the door as it opened and closed again on the Fourth floor.

One more and then they were on their way uninterrupted to the penthouse, glancing back to check on Maurice, CJ found him tracing circles on the wall in front of him with his finger, and he was kicking the floor molding with the toe of his shoe, but he was calm.

Wishing he were CJ watched the elevator climb floor after floor until it reached the Twentieth then the doors opened for the last time.

TBC...


	44. Vacation 44

Sidney Buford meets Maurice Boscorelli...poor guy....Sidney, not Maurice...sheesh...lol Enjoy, M

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 44**

Entering the huge foyer, CJ had to pull Maurice after him, he seemed to now think that 'don't move' meant for anything, "Come on! I told you not to move, unless, I told you to!" CJ said frustrated and scared to death about what would soon take place.

This was getting more than a little surreal, and it was going to get worse fast.

The inner doors opened and a man was waiting for them. "That them?" he asked 'new' guy.

"Uh, yea, it's them," he said hesitating, before asking, "Buford here?"

The 'doorman' looked strangely at him, "Yea, what's wrong with you? Like he would miss greeting Boscorelli!?"

"Yea, of course, just making sure that's all." 'new' guy replied as the 'doorman' turned and walked away, taking a deep breath and blowing it out rapidly, 'new' guy said like he was going to the gallows, "Follow me."

CJ hesitated now, the whole trip here he'd just been operating on auto pilot, just trying to keep them alive long enough to maybe find help or figure out how to get them out of this. But now, this was it, they were here, and he knew there was nothing one man and a..., he wasn't sure what to call Moe right now, could do about this, if he fought he'd put Maurice/Moe in jeopardy, if he didn't...finding himself between a rock and a hard place, CJ looked at Maurice who was standing beside him quietly, looking at a painting on the foyer wall.

Walter noticed what he was doing, knew what was going through his head, looked at Maurice, then back at CJ, "CJ," he said quietly, "don't. I've been here, in this building before, there's not a chance in hell, man."

CJ looked at him, then back at Maurice who was now looking up at him, a question in his eyes, waiting for CJ to follow the 'doorman', swallowing hard, CJ nodded and said, "Come on Little Man, lets go," as he followed the 'new' guy in.

XXXX

Walking down a long marble floored hallway they came to a set of double paneled mahogany doors, the 'doorman' pushed both doors opened and walked in stepping to the side he motioned for them to enter.

The room they entered was huge, paneled in mahogany and birch, the floor covered with lush dark red carpet, and the windows which extended from floor to ceiling were covered with dark blue drapes. In the center of one wall was a huge fireplace with couches and chairs in front of it, on the opposite side of the room was a matching fireplace with a similar set up. In the center of the room between two of the huge windows was a desk that matched the paneled walls. The room was lit with antique lamps on the desk and tables next to the couches and wall sconces. The room had a warm glow that belied it menacing feel.

CJ didn't see anyone at the desk but looking around again he saw someone rise from a chair near the first fireplace. The man came to them nodding and smiling, then nodded to the 'doorman', who exited closing the doors behind him, but his smile faded as he reached them and saw the condition of Boscos face.

Looking to 'new' guy he asked, "WHAT THE hell happened to him! I thought I said, 'don't touch HIM!"

While 'new' guy was explaining, CJ studied Buford.

He was large, 6'5" he was taller than CJ and towered over Maurice; who was looking up at him in awe; and he must have had at least twenty pounds on CJ. He probably not much older than CJ himself maybe even younger, it was hard to tell. He was handsome but scary looking with a long jagged scar across his forehead and through his right eyebrow, that he'd gotten when he was shot as a teen, something CJ would learn about later. And he was pissed, making him even more frightening looking.

Especially to Maurice who'd crept behind CJ taking his hand to hold as he hid his face in CJ's back, CJ felt his face go red as Maurice did this; not just from embarrassment but from the, 'oh shit' feeling he was getting, because, Buford, who was staring at them as 'new' guy and now Walter explained about Vance's 'fun, saw Maurice hide from him and began to frown, with his left eyebrow rising.

As Walter continued, NOW getting into the whole, 'little kid thing', Which CJ could have waited on, Bufords eyes grew large and he stopped staring at THEM and was now looking at Walter as if he were speaking Klingon, "Excuse ME?," then looking at 'new' guy, "What the HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I'm not sure, but I think that Boscorelli's had some kind of 'breakdown' or something. Um," he hesitated as storm clouds began to gather on Bufords face and in his own 'surely soon to be shortened' life, "he's been acting weird. Course, that could be how he is anyway I don't..." trailing off as Buford who had looked back at Boscorelli hiding, cut his eyes back at him, 'New guy' suddenly found something else to look at in the room.

Buford looked back at CJ and Maurice then walked around CJ to look at Maurice. CJ moved to put himself between them again, and Buford his eyebrow rising gave a slight smirk, "So, that's how it is, huh? Remember cop, you're just a bonus, don't piss me off." But CJ held his ground, staring right into his eyes, daring him.

Buford didn't move except for just lifting his hand slightly and 'new' guy pulled a gun and walked over to hold it to Maurices head, CJ swallowed but didn't move, he was counting on Buford wanting Bosco alive for awhile longer.

The standoff continued for a few seconds longer then Buford smiled slightly, nodding his head, and motioned for 'new' guy to back off, "Take the cuffs off." Buford ordered, not looking away. CJ held his ground still as Walter stepped up and unlocked them removing them then stepped back, "Now move or I'll have him shoot you and they'll be no one for him to hide behind," Buford wasn't smiling now, "And I'll still have him."

CJ paled, hesitating still, 'new guy' moved to Maurice and yanked him out from behind CJ, eliminating the decision altogether, Maurice tried to grab CJ as 'new guy' did this but Walter stepped up and got between them, standing facing CJ but not able to look him in the eye.

Buford then reached out and grabbed Maurice by the front of his shirt and pulled him to him nearly lifting him off his feet; only Maurices toes were touching the carpet, staring down into his face he studied him. He'd seen this pig several times before, after his father had been killed by him, and again as he kept an eye on him these two years waiting for the 'shit' to die down. Taking over his fathers operation had been bloody, and he'd put his energy into that. Now his place assured, it was time for Boscorelli.

Maurice looked up at this 'giant' of a man and he was confused and scared, his eyes grew huge and he began to shake, his bottom lip trembling and tears filled his eyes, he'd been beaten already and the look on this mans face was the same as that man Vances had been. He was angry too, and again Maurice didn't know why, "What's your name?" the giant asked him, he just stayed frozen, tears spilling over now, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" he repeated, stunned that the pig was freaking crying!

Maurice turned his head his eyes pleading with CJ to help him, CJ spoke up fast, "LOOK, they told you the truth! He doesn't know what he's here for! He's not Bosco!" CJ was afraid that Buford would lose patience and hurt Maurice.

Buford looked over at him, "Then who the hell IS HE!? Looks like Boscorelli to ME!"

"He is Boscorelli, just not Bosco, I can't explain it, I don't understand it myself, but, he's my partner, ok, or he was, but that's not Bosco..." CJ stopped, he was confusing even himself, then, "That's Maurice, I think maybe he's gone back to his childhood somehow or I don't know, become a child. BUT that's not Bosco, he's not the guy you're after, so,...", trailing off as he really couldn't explain it anyway.

Buford was looking back and forth between them, now as CJ finished he was studying Boscorelli again, "What's your name." he asked in a quieter voice, unsure if he was being played but...what the hell, he had time now and he liked a good game.

"Ma, Mau, Maurice." was the answer, fear on his face.

"Do you know who I am?" Buford knew that Boscorelli knew him.

Maurice was shaking his head, "Nnnn, nnnooo ssiirr." he said his voice shaking as hard as he was, his eyes wide, as he blinked rapidly.

CJ was looking at the floor, unable to take this now, while Walter had found something to study in the fireplace across the room, 'New guy' was watching Buford for his reaction.

"Sidney Buford, that's my name. Do you know why you're here, 'Maurice'?" Sidney asked.

"nnooo ssirrr." Maurice replied tears spilling over to run down his face unchecked.

Buford kept watching his face, he had a lot of practice with liars in this business you had to have, "You, Maurice Boscorelli killed my father, that's why you're here." Sidney said, his voice filled with hate.

Maurices eyes got wider, "I,I,I didn't k- k- kil.lll any..booddyy!!!" he stammered, "I didn't," looking over at CJ who was still looking at the floor, "CeeJaayy!! I didn't, I didn't, CeeJay! Tell him, I, I, I, didn't," he was getting hysterical again.

CJ looked over at him, saying quietly, "I know little man."

CJ looked at Buford and could see he was surprised at 'Bosco's' reaction. He hoped that now, Sidney would realize they were telling the truth, the only question if he did would be, would he kill 'Bosco' now or would he let him be.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Sidney said softly, then, "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" As he saw the 'truth' there. He let Maurice go, and stumbling back Maurice fell into Walter who stood him up and watched as he immediately scrambled to CJ, who put his arm around him as Maurice buried his face in CJ's shirt. The room was now silent except for the sound of the fire crackling and popping, and for Maurice's sobs as CJ tried to calm him down.

Sidney Buford was livid, he stalked over to his desk placing his hands down on the top leaning down and stretching outward, then, "AAAAGGHHHH!!! DAMN IT!!!" He turned suddenly, looking at Walter, "WHEN AND HOW!? Tell me, WHEN AND HOW!? AND whooo!? Cause when I get my hands on the Bastard who caused this, I'm gonna cut his balls off and feed them to my fucking DOG!"

Walter, who had helped put Bosco in the kennel, began to sweat. But before he could answer, CJ spoke up, "IT WAS VANCE LAWRENCE. He caused this. He caused it when he SHOT him, he caused it when he BLEW UP my fucking boat, with US ON IT! And he caused it when he tried to KILL the woman HE loves, IN FRONT OF HIM! He caused it when he took us from my father's house only a few days after he was released from the hospital where he almost DIED from infection from being out in the fucking bayou starving to death! And he caused it by putting him unconscious into a fucking four foot long, three foot wide, two foot high windowless DOG KENNEL on a god damn AIRPLANE and then did TRICKS for two FUCKING HOURS, to make ME sick, even after I told him that he was afraid of the DARK and claustrophobic! AND WHY!!!??? Because he's a sick, sadistic, insane, BASTARD! HOW'S THAT! HOW'S THAT WORK FOR YOU!!!! BECAUSE WHILE I CAN'T SAY IT'S WORKING FOR BOSCO OR ME RIGHT NOW, IT WORKED JUST FUCKING FINE FOR VANCE !!! HE ENJOYED EVERY DAMN MOMENT OF IT!!!!"

Yelling as he finished, CJ didn't bother to wait for Bufords reaction to his outburst, one arm still around Maurice he walked past them all and led him to one of the chairs near the fireplace and sat him in it and stood next to him staring into the fire, his hand on Maurices shoulder. Maurice sat there scared and exhausted, and in pain, all he wanted to do was go home. What that man had said about him killing his father had completely confused him, the giant seemed really mad at him, but why he would think that Maurice could or would do what he said, Maurice couldn't understand. Nobody wanted to let him go home and CJ had been mad at him all day. He hadn't helped him when they'd hurt him, and when he ran away CJ had stayed behind with them. And he hadn't meant to hurt CJ he'd only been trying to get loose and keep Walter from hurting him again, and then CJ had actually threatened to spank him!

As CJ walked by them and went to the fireplace, Buford looked at 'new guy' and Walter. he'd been a little surprised at Casters reaction but as he'd gone on Bufords anger had turned cold. Now he just wasn't just livid he was on a mission, "Is what he said true," he asked Walter.

Walter swallowed, he knew he had a huge dilemma here, say yes and betray Vance, or call CJ a liar and save his own ass, cause when Buford found out he participated in what had happened to Boscorelli, he'd be dog food anyway. And knowing Vance when push came to shove he'd give Walter up in a nanosecond.

"NEVER MIND, LIKE YOU'D ADMIT IT," saving Walter the trouble, then turning to 'new guy', "Jeff, go get him, NOW, bring his ass to me, and make sure you bring my MONEY with him!", then dismissing him, he turned to Walter, "You, probably think I'm gonna do to you what I'm gonna do to that idiot Boss of yours, don't you?"

When Walter didn't answer him, he laughed bitterly, "No, see, I understand following orders. Only now?, if you want to LIVE, you're gonna be following MINE, cause your old boss, well he ain't long for this world. Got that?"

Walter nodded slowly, swearing if he got out of this he'd go straight!

"Now, my first order is get out! Go find the kitchen and tell the cook I want food brought up and coffee, for three, you can eat in the kitchen with the rest of the help." and when Walter hesitated, "MOVE!"

Walter looked over at CJ and then nodding went to carry out his first order from his 'new boss'. Hey folks, whoever said there was 'Honor Among Thieves' was lying!

Now, the 'doorman' came back in, "What's going on, boss? Jeff went out of here like a bat out of hell!"

Sidney looked sideways at him, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you right now. Put a guard at the doors here and then finish the tallies for the day, you can use my desk."

As he turned to leave again, Sidney spoke up, "Oh and Carl, tell cook if you want something to eat, he's going to be sending something up for," glancing over at CJ, "us in a while."

Looking over at them after Sidney said this, "Um, you're, um, Sidney? Shouldn't you have someone in here? I can call for the guard from here."

"No, it's ok, just go. I want a few alone with my new 'guests'." then he walked over to CJ and Maurice, dismissing Carl, shrugging, and looking confused, Carl left closing the doors behind him.

Upon reaching them, Sidney stood next to the mantel where he studied them for a minute. He took in the nearly asleep Boscorelli, and Caster standing there in defiance his hand on Boscorelli's shoulder, "Guess you think I'm gonna kill you now, huh?" to CJ.

CJ glanced down at Maurice, but he hadn't seemed to have heard, "Look, I can't stop you from doing, whatever it is you're gonna do, but, don't talk about it in front of him." CJ had quiet steel in his voice, "He really doesn't understand and quite honestly, he doesn't deserve this, any of this, and unless you get off like Vance on abusing someone no matter what, you'll understand that." CJ was exhausted and he was pissed, he no longer was afraid of anything, and 'tough shit if this Buford doesn't like it.

"I do understand that. What that surprises you?" Sidney smiled bitterly, "I'm not Vance, I don't hurt women, old people, kids or...," looking now at Boscorelli, whom had fallen asleep now, "I'm not gonna lie here, I hate the bastard. He killed my father. But I have eyes. I can see that this ain't Bosco, at least not now. I don't get off on torturing, someone like him. I wanted him dead, not turned into a mental case, But, you must know that I can't let him go, so I've decided to do something else." he paused waiting for CJ to ask what.

CJ knew his game and kept silent. Chuckling, Sidney nodded, he saw he had an opponent who wasn't afraid to play, "See, I don't get off on torture, that was Vance's game, but, I do hope you'll see the 'humor' of what I've decided. What surprised I can think this fast? Well, actually this just came to me watching you two and him sleeping like a baby there." he was grinning now, "I think keeping him around would be a good thing, treat him well, get him fixed up, and make me, his 'friend and benefactor', hell, maybe even make my enemy 'love me like a father' wouldn't that be a hoot! I mean if I can't in good conscience kill him, I might as well turn him into an ally! In a way it would be sweet revenge wouldn't it! HaHa, the community I 'live' in would get a big kick out of him as my 'son'." he was smiling now at the horrified look on CJ's face.

"If you do that, he's as good as dead and you know it, with the drug dealers he's put away, not to mention all the users, he wouldn't last an hour. If you could accomplish this insanity to begin with, it would be for nothing!" CJ was in a horrified panic, not only would Maurice be in danger from the 'crowd' that this criminal ran with, but from his own, if they thought he'd gone over his life would be forfeit from both sides!

CJ couldn't know that he and Bosco were 'dead' as far as everyone was concerned already.

But Buford wasn't finished, "Not to mention danger from 'cops', you forgot that! See I've thought about that. And evidently Vance forgot to 'fill' you in, you and Boscorelli here? Well, you're dead!" then at the confused look on CJ's face added, "you died in a plane crash. Outside of New Orleans, had ID on you and everything, right down to your watches and clothes!"

CJ felt the blood drain from his face, 'DEAD?', he thought, gasping out, "My parents, they think..." he couldn't continue, instead he sat down in the chair opposite Maurice.

"That's right! They think you're dead! Pretty big funeral too, from what I heard, Twenty One gun salute and everything! Governor even showed up! Boscorelli's funeral is tomorrow, and the Mayors coming out and everything. Gonna have a memorial for you too, but the mayor wants your mom to be here for that, her being a Senator and all." he stopped waiting for Casters reaction to that.

CJ sat back against the chair, closing his eyes. If Sidney was waiting for a huge reaction what CJ did next surprised him more, he sighed wearily, "Well, then, if they already think I'm dead, at least they won't be looking for me wondering what happening to me and having to deal with my dying here, huh!" He was thinking, 'and you must be stupider than you look, cause if you accomplish what you say you want with Maurice, the undercovers that all of you 'mopes' think you don't have in your little 'nests', will discover him and maybe he'll be aright after all!', "Well, guess you get what you want after all, huh!" CJ said shortly, "But what about me? You don't need me around, what are your plans for me?"

"Actually, I do, need you around that is, at least for awhile, see I saw his reaction earlier, you're his protection, he trusts you, almost like you're his 'Dad' for real, so you'll be staying around. Just don't cross me with him, cause I will have you killed, and like I said earlier, 'and I'll still have him'." he laughed, "I think I'm gonna like this, my Dad would have gotten a kick out of this plan, yeah, this could be fun."

About that time, the doors opened and the food was brought in and Walter and Carl set it up on the coffee table between the sofas. Then Walter stood back while Carl began to serve, "What are you standing there for, get out!" Sidney told him, "You go back to the kitchen until I decide where to put you!" Walter nodded quickly and just as quickly left.

Sidney left the mantel side and walked past CJ to sit on the couch, " Oh Carl before you sit down would you call the Doc for me? I need him to look at these two. Tell him that he should bring the big bag, looks like 'little man' over there is gonna need it." Glancing over at CJ, "You hungry?" he asked CJ, "Plenty here," then looking over at Maurice who was still sleeping, "After you eat, Carl here will find the two of you a room and you can get some rest," smiling now, "I suggest that you get plenty, it's gonna get busy around here! Now, please, fill me in on what happened to his leg. Did Vance do that, too," then, "Man this looks good!" as he dug into his steak.

CJ looked at him, got up and walked over to Maurice, Sidney motioned to him, "No, no let him sleep, when he wakes up, they'll be food waiting for him," when he saw Caster hesitating, "Don't worry, he'll get plenty of good care from here on, and all he wants to eat, if I remember correctly he eats like he has a tapeworm, right?"

At CJ's surprised look, "Hey, I know all there is to know about our 'little man' there. Been studying him for two years, the only thing I couldn't find out was what he was in the Psych ward at Mercy for. Looks like I might have the answer to that now though, huh. Let me tell you, enough money, and there ain't nothing you can't find out, about anyone! I probably know more about him than he does, including his messed up childhood and his fucked up family, and about that nurse friend that Vance tried to kill who he's always calling and taking to lunch and shit! Man sure had it bad for her! Hey, don't look so shocked, like I said, all it takes is time and money, and you'd be surprised what you can find out just by asking!"

Stunned CJ walked over and sat down across from him, glancing back at Maurice who was sleeping peacefully, and decided he wasn't hungry after all.

TBC...


	45. Vacation 45

**and on, Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 45**

After they had eaten the meal of steak and potatoes, Buford got up and said, "Come on Carl, lets get our guests settled in," CJ immediately stood up to go wake Maurice but Carl got there first and hauled him up into a fireman's carry to follow Buford out of the room with CJ right behind him. Upon reaching the room, Buford unlocked the door and entered, holding the door for Carl to bring Maurice through.

Buford then told CJ where to find clothing and told him to go take a shower, "Man, you reek, Vance really should have taken better care of you guys." he grimaced, "one more nail in his coffin!"

CJ hesitated to leave Maurice alone with them, Carl had put him, still sleeping, on the bed until the 'Doc' could look at him, "Hey, go on now, he's not going anywhere," Buford said, "Carl here'll stay with him, I got work to do," then to Carl, "I'll finish the tallies myself, you watch him until Caster here gets done," then he left the room.

Carl yawning took a seat in a chair near the fireplace and sat back before looking at CJ, "Do what the man said, he's right, you two reek! And you ought to be able to find clothes that'll fit, he keeps this place fully loaded, for 'guests'."

Looking at Maurice on the bed, CJ nodded and then went to shower, standing in the hot water, washing the grime off, he wondered if he'd ever see his parents again, thinking about how his mother must be feeling right now, he began to plan more for Vance's death, and now this Buford was joining the list. He also wondered if Buford would be able to convince Maurice that he was his 'friend', well that wouldn't happen, not if CJ had anything to do with it, he would have to work on Maurice to make him 'behave' in front of them, while making him understand they weren't really 'friends'.

As he poured shampoo into his hand, CJ thought about, how he might get word out to the department or maybe if he could, to Faith. He'd noticed the computer on the desk of course, and although there was a phone on the bedside in the room, he was sure that wouldn't last after the 'Doc' left, whoever he was, well a chance would eventually come he figured, as long as he could stay alive anyway. That brought him back to Maurice; while he did need a doctor, would this 'Doc' be a real doctor or one of those, 'back room' doctors that you heard about. The kind who lost their license so now they only work for criminals taking out bullets, leaving behind enough infection to kill half the city? Rinsing off, and stepping out to grab a towel and dry himself, CJ saw his reflection in the mirror over the sink, "What the hell are we doing here in a freaking penthouse prison," he asked himself, looking around at the lush bathroom, "talk about your gilded cage!" Crystal and gold gilded faucets and the shower was huge, plenty large enough for two people, not his taste, too much glitter but it was obviously meant to impress and that it did.

Drying and wrapping the towel around his waist, he looked in the cabinet and found shaving supplies, all wrapped up like this was a hotel or something; shaking his head, "Damn, must have a lot of 'friends' go through here," he stepped over to the sink, and started to open a new shaving kit, he'd three days growth and was starting to look like Bosco did with his hair on his chin, but as thick as his own face hair was it would soon turn into a beard if he didn't shave everyday. Turning the sink on to let the water heat up, he sprayed out a handful of shaving cream, rubbed it over his face quickly and began pulling the razor through his beard, he started as the bathroom door opened, turning, "Hey, I'm in here!"

"So!" Carl laughed, "You shaved yet?"

"I was fixing too!" CJ exclaimed, holding the razor still, "WHY!"

"Don't," Carl replied, "Bosses orders, wants you incognito or something. Said, 'No one will be looking for a cop with a beard."

Slamming the door in Carl's face, "FINE," CJ heard him laughing as he fumed, 'Great, now I'm his pet too," he grabbed a towel to wipe his face off before dressing. Coming out into the bedroom buttoning the linen shirt he'd 'borrowed', CJ glanced at Maurice who was still asleep, asking Carl, "When's this Doctor suppose to be here?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, probably was on rounds at the hospital." Carl said watching him approach.

Padding over to the other chair next to the fireplace CJ sat down stretching his legs out to the fire, he crossed his ankles as he leaned his head back against the chair and asked, "So, this guy's a real doctor?"

"Yeah, he is, been friends with Sidney for a long time. He was his 'family' Doc." Carl said studying him still.

"Good." CJ yawned, "then maybe he won't die of infection after all," staring back.

Carl just chuckled, as CJ turned away from him and watched the fire as it leaped and crackled. Soon he was drifting with the flames and with the warmth in the room he kept nodding off, but would quickly wake and glance over at Maurice to make sure he was ok. It would have been almost peaceful if Carl wasn't watching him so closely.

He and Maurice hadn't had any time to rest, unless you call being knocked out, rest since this trip started, and all he wanted to do was sleep, he'd worry about the rest tomorrow. Before long with the fire's warmth and his exhaustion finally catching up, even Carl's staring was forgotten and he was sleeping as hard as Maurice. He didn't even hear the door open or notice Carl getting up as Buford and the 'Doc' came in.

Carl held his finger up for quiet and Buford glancing over at CJ in the chair, nodded, then together they went to the bed. "Damn Sidney," the doctor said quietly, "what the hell happened to him!?"

"Long story Doc Kingman." Sidney answered, "think you can fix him up here?"

"Don't know until I examine him," Dr. Kingman said shaking his head as he looked at the man on the bed, "Someone not like this guy much, huh?"

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of as we speak Doc," Sidney smiled bitterly.

"HEY, I told you, don't tell me shit like that!" Dr. Kingman exclaimed, "I can't know your business!"

"Sorry." Sidney laughed quietly, "What do you want us to do?" indicating Maurice.

"Well for starters get those clothes off him, they're filthy. Then get me some hot water and cloths, gotta clean him up before infection sets into those cuts," he answered as he was taking Maurices pulse, then as Carl began to pull off Maurice's shoes and socks, he scowled, "What happened to his leg?"

"Not sure, I think he was shot, but that was almost a month ago now." Sidney replied with a shrug.

Dr. Kingman gave Sidney a hard look again, "Don't you know, oh nevermind, I don't want to know! Just go get that hot water!"

Sidney laughed out loud, "Hey Doc, I didn't do it," and left the room himself to get what was requested, he figured the fewer people in on this the better right now.

Sidney's laughing woke CJ who upon sitting up saw two men standing over Maurice, he jumped to his feet and hauled over to the bed, "Hey stop that, what are you doing," as Carl was unbuttoning Maurices jeans. They stopped, turning in surprise at his outburst.

"Who are you?" Dr. Kingman asked as he stood straight again, letting Maurice's wrist go.

"Nevermind that, who are you?" CJ getting pissed, moved to get between him and Moe.

"I said STOP that," to Carl who shaking his head at him went back to removing Maurices jeans from him.

"Hey Caster, don't get your panties in a bunch, Doc here can't exactly examine him with his clothes on, plus, Doc's right, they're filthy!" Carl explained as he pulled the jeans down over the cut on his leg, the bandage had pulled loose and the wound was now exposed, "Damn! That looks bad, Doc!" Carl exclaimed as he finished pulling the jeans off and tossed them by the door.

"Doc?" CJ asked whirling back to the gray hared man who was giving him a look of humor, "You're the Doctor?"

"Well, that's what it says on the wall in my office!" Dr. Kingman laughed, "Now are you going to be of help or of hindrance?"

"Yeah, sorry Doc, ok, sure." CJ replied, moving quickly now to help Carl take off Maurices shirts, Maurice moaned a few times in pain but didn't wake.

When they had accomplished this, Dr. Kingman stood looking at Maurice, shaking his head and sighing, "Well, young man, whom ever did this to you really liked his work!"

Maurices torso was covered in black bruises, you could even make out fist imprints in some of them, feeling sick at what he was seeing, CJ said quietly, "Yeah, he did."

Dr. Kingman looked over at the young man at the end of the bed, "You ok son, you're looking a little pale there. Maybe you should go sit down."

"No, I'm fine, I'll be ok. I just hadn't seen..." CJ stopped.

Dr. Kingman studied him a moment, then asked softly, "You're friends," as CJ looked at him a second and then down at Maurice, nodding.

"Want to tell me what happened? But, leave out the who, and the where, I'm not interested. Not good for the 'health' if you know what I mean." he said quietly.

Carl was watching them, but said nothing as he listened, nodding again, CJ quickly explained what had happened to Maurice in the last month or so, careful to leave out the 'unnecessary details' while Dr. Kingman put a blood pressure cuff on Maurices arm and began pumping it up. As he continued his exam, listening to CJ he would stop and look at him every once in awhile in shock, then shake his head in disbelief as he went back to what he was doing. Maurice groaned a few times becoming agitated as Dr. Kingman pressed on a few of the more tender or damaged spots inspecting them, but Dr. Kingman would stop until he calmed before continuing.

Soon enough, Sidney came back into the room pushing a cart that had bowls of water on it and cloths and towels, glancing at the cart, as he continued his explanation, CJ thought, 'well, looks like they've done this before!'.

"Well Doc, what's the verdict?" Sidney asked, interrupting CJ for a moment.

Blowing out a disgusted breath, Dr. Kingman, said, "Well, it ain't good, but its probably not as bad as it looks, his pressures a little high, probably caused by the blood loss from his leg and the bruises, pulse isa little high, same reason, looks like he has a couple of cracked ribs from the amount of bruising over them, hard to tell though without an x-ray. Needs stitches in a few of those cuts, especially the leg and his right wrist, did he have on handcuffs or something?" looking at Maurice as he talked, then at CJ for the answer to his question, CJ nodded, then Doc Kingman continued with a huff, "Well both are pretty bruised but the right one has a couple of deep cuts on the inner side here," pointing to the cut, "but butterfly's ought to take care of his cheek, can't do much about the lip though; can't stitch that, and when was the last time he ate? Boy could use a few pounds," looking over at Sidney now, "from what CJ here tells me he's had a rough time of it in the last month or so, oh well lets get started," he finished for the moment and went to the cart where he took a bottle out of his bag and pouring some of the contents into the water, said, "Well, anybody who's shy needs to leave, cause it's time for clean up and that means the rest of his clothes gotta go!"

He turned then and pulling the cart after him, returned to the bed, Buford and Carl said, "See ya later Doc, we'll leave you two to it if you don't mind," and were gone, closing the door behind them. CJ just stood there waiting, glancing at him Dr. Kingman commented, "You not the shy type, huh?"

Grinning slightly CJ answered him, "Not anymore it seems. What do you want me to do?" Together they proceeded to wash him, when they were finished and CJ, having found clean pajamas to fit him, helped Dr. Kingman to partially dress him in the shirt, then Dr. Kingman told him to grab a throw that was on the chair and cover him while he worked on his leg. He proceeded to wash his hands and then opened his bag again, from which he first took a syringe and small bottle, then another small bottle which he set on the cart.

CJ covering Maurice with the throw leaving his right leg exposed asked, "What's that for?"

"Sedative." he said as he filled the syringe, "He might be out of it enough for what we've done, but I suspect that's just exhaustion, he'll be real awake as soon as I start cutting those old stitches loose and putting new ones in! I don't think he or we would like that very much, do you?"

Laughing silently in spite of himself, imagining Maurices reaction to that scene, CJ said, "Nooo Doc I Know I wouldn't like that. Go right ahead!"

Dr. Kingman turned and finding a vein injected the sedative, then gave it a few minutes to work; while he waited he set out his other supplies and then went to wash his hands again before starting. He quickly took out a bag of Saline with IV attached from his bag and pushing up the sleeve of the pajama shirt, began an IV in Maurice's left arm; after he'd completed it he hung the bag on the headboard of the bed, "When this ones finished, I've got another for him, he's pretty dehydrated," as he opened the line and began the drip on wide open. He then filled another syringe from the other bottle and set about injecting the area around his leg wound to deaden it. Waiting another few minutes, he then took a small pair of scissors and a clamp and began removing the threads.

CJ didn't exactly leave, but he sat on the end of the bed, facing away and watched the fire from there.

Dr. Kingman looked up from what he was doing and seeing CJ's back grinned, "Guess you won't be helping me stitch and tie off then, huh?" CJ didn't answer, just shook his head no as he swallowed hard, chuckling Dr. Kingman went back to work.

Later, having finished and CJ having dressed Maurice completely, and after removing the IV line, they placed him under the comforter. Doc stood up, stretched his shoulders and rolled his neck, "Not a half bad assistant, except for the stitching thing of course."

"Thanks," CJ said, "and not for the compliment, Doc."

"Sure," Doc replied, "I would say anytime, but, I hope never to see him like this again."

CJ, for a moment, contemplated telling him what was really going on here and asking for help, but before he could, Buford came back in. Closing his eyes, and giving a small head shake, CJ gave a small bitter laugh. The time he should have been asking for help he was too wrapped up in assisting the Doc and now it was too late. Seeing anyone else in this position he would have realized that exhaustion, both physical and mental played a part in his inability to think that fast, but now he was beating himself up about it. He could only hope that the Doc would pay a follow-up call and maybe he would be able to 'talk' to him then.

"How's it going Doc?" Sidney asked, "Got him all fixed up", then seeing Maurice under the comforter, "Guess so, huh?"

"Yes, we did," Doc said looking at CJ, "I gave him a sedative, so he should sleep the rest of the night," he paused looking at CJ, then, "Now it's your turn, lets have a look at you."

"I'm fine," CJ replied with a yawn, "Don't worry about me, I just need some sleep."

"Why don't you leave that up to me?" Doc said, "Where'd you get that split lip from, and you look pretty dehydrated to me too."

Coming around the bed he reached out and pulled CJ's lip up to look at it, "OOWW!" CJ exclaimed, trying not to pull away.

"And what happened to your arm? You in that explosion that caused those burn scars on his shoulder and back?" Doc asked as he continued his 'exam' of CJ, nodding CJ gave in and let him check his right arm.

Buford watching this said, "Damn man looks like you almost lost that thing!"

"Yeah, I almost did." CJ replied his voice now hard.

"Muscles are a little weak, you taking physical therapy for it?" Doc said, obviously not filled in on their situation.

"I was," CJ said, "but I had to stop, ended up having to take a little 'trip'," looking at Buford over the Doc's head.

"Well, you need to start back up, you want to regain full use of it. Wait too long and you might not be able too." he said, adding, "Anything else I should know about?" Giving a short laugh CJ lifted his shirt. "Damn boy, that must have been some explosion you were in!" Doc exclaimed as he put his hand on the chest injury, it was for the most part healed but still extremely tender, and the pins were still in place, which Dr. Kingman could feel as he examined him, frowning he asked, "How long ago these were put in?"

"Not sure, about 3 or 4 weeks ago? Kinda lost track of time recently." CJ said looking down at his side.

Standing up and stepping back, Dr. commented, "Well then those will need to come out in a week or two, come see me and I'll set you up for the procedure. Leave those in to long and you'll never get them out without breaking the ribs again. Now, anything Else I should look at?" he laughed.

"No, Doc, but thanks for the advice," CJ commented, looking at Buford, "I'll see what I can do about following up on what you said."

"Don't worry Doc," Buford interjected now, "I'll see to it that he gets what he needs."

Doc Kingman looked from one man to the other and decided he should stop talking now, "Ok, well, then, I guess I'm finished here." looking at Buford, "Sidney, walk me out?"

"Absolutely Doc," looking at CJ, "be my pleasure."

Dr. Kingman gathered up his things, "Oh before I forget," he reached into his bag, rummaged around then took out two bottles, handing one to CJ, "this is pain medication for him, there's enough in there for two days, after that give him Tylenol, but not aspirin, not for pain, give him one aspirin a day for a week to keep clots away but, he's got too much bruising, and with that leg we don't want any 'bleeding' so only Tylenol for pain after these." he paused as CJ nodded his understanding, "These are antibiotics, give him these according to the label, give them until finished andDON'T stop until they're finished. He's got some mild infection in some of those cuts and with the dirt and stuff I picked out of a few of them, he needs this stuff, especially with having pneumonia recently. There I think Now that's it. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Sure, Doc, thanks." CJ said.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on him," the Doc looked to Buford now, "but call me if you need me, I'll come."

Sidney nodded, "Thanks Doc, we will."

Doc Kingman looked back at CJ, "Oh and get something to eat in him, and drink, lots and lots of fluid, both of you!"

Then he was gone, but Buford stopping at the door and looking back before he followed told CJ quietly, "Guess you're smarter than I gave you credit for, see, there's a 'bug' in here, good decision not telling Doc your, 'situation' Caster, keep it up and I just might let you 'stay' longer than I planned." he paused at the shocked look on CJ's face, then with a nod, "see I love Doc, almost like a father, I would have hated to have to 'fix' such a problem."

Then he was gone, leaving CJ to sit down hard on the end of the bed, almost unable to breath, as he realized he must have one 'busy' angel on his shoulder. Getting up he went into the bathroom, going to the sink he turned on the water and using both hands, splashed cold water on his face until he could think again, then using his hands to wipe the excess water off he rose and looked into the mirror, 'Get it together Caster, you really need to think faster,' he thought afraid again, 'he's a damn drug dealer! Of course he's got the room bugged!'

Taking the hand towel, drying his face, he went back out into the bedroom and turned out all the lights except one small lamp on a table near the closet before he walked around and laid down on 'his' side of the bed. Then he noticed that the phone that was there when he went to shower was gone, 'Of course!' he thought as he pulled the throw over him, after a while of listening to the fire crackle and hiss and Maurices soft breathing CJ fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

TBC...


	46. Vacation 46

**And on, and on, lol I especially love this demented chapter...hope you do too. Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 46**

EIGHT DAYS! Eight days, that's how long CJ had been living this nightmare. Or was it a surreal dream? One where he is parent to a demented five year old...a very large demented five year old...

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! NNNNNNOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSSS MMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!" as the sound of running feet and screaming came barreling down the hall towards the room he was in, CJ cringed, knowing what was coming, or rather who.

"Come BACK with that!! Damnit Maurice!!! You can't play with that!!!" came the voice of the second set of running feet, these heavier than the first.

CJ with his head laid back against the couch opened one eye, then closed it again, 'Maybe if I pretend not to hear him?' he thought, knowing that it would do no good to do so, and immediately regretted not getting up to go see what he was getting into, or who was after him, because before he could react he was hit with a hundred fifty pounds of escaping demented five year old, "OOOFFFFHHHH!!!" he yelled as his breath was knocked out of him, yet again, then, as Maurice scrambled over trying to get to the other side of him and hide from whoever he'd pissed off now, "DAMNIT, what have I told you about that!! Don't JUMP on me like that!!!"

Before he could really lay into him, Carl came running into the room, "GIVE IT BACK YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT!!"

"NOOOO ITS MINE!! SIDNEY SAID SO!!!" Maurice whined at the top of his lungs.

CJ holding his side looked to the heavens for help but thought thatmaybe he was looking in the wrong direction, because surely this was hell and Satan was who he should be bargaining with for a 'get out of hell' pass.

Looking over now at Carl who was attempting to come around the other side of the coffee table after Maurice, CJ yelled, "ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU!! Carl what is it he has that is so damn important", then, as Maurice attempted to escape by using him as a means, "Maurice be still! If you climb over me one more time.....!!!!" of escape, by climbing over him to get back to the OTHER side, CJ in frustration grabbed him and made him sit still.

"He took the hole punch from Sidney's desk," Carl explained quickly, grabbing for it, "Maurice give it back NOW!" Carl was as exasperated with him as CJ and most everyone else was, but as per Sidney's explicit orders, no one could actually DO him anything except Sidney or CJ, so while his hands were tied for the most part... right now hewould have been happy if the windows around here opened, though he was unsure if he would throw Maurice out one, or jump himself!

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!! SIDNEY GAVE IT TO ME!!" Maurice yelled back before sticking his tongue out at Carl.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!!" CJ had put up with more than enough for one day, and it was only a little past lunch, "Give the damn thing back Maurice, how many times do I have to tell you not to take things from the office! Sidney told you that you could 'play' with it, he didn't GIVE it to you!!"

Giving CJ a glare, Maurice's mouth set in a pout and he clutched the 'offending precious object' closer to him as he hunched down on the couch in refusal, then as CJ reached out to take it from him, he began to pull away and yell at the top of his lungs, "NNNNNNOOOOO, IIITTTTTSSSSSS, MMMIIIIIIIINNNNEEE!"

Struggling with him to get it CJ yelled at Carl, "YOU GONNA JUST STAND THERE OR HELP ME!?"

Carl immediately jumped in and held Maurice as CJ using his left arm wrestled the paper punch away from him and stood up. Now Maurice was really cutting loose with the yelling and a couple of the other guards came running in to see what was wrong but seeing what was happening they only shook their heads, glad that at this moment it wasn't them who had to deal with him and laughing at themquickly left the room.

Finally, the hole punch in his hand, CJ stood back and when Carl released Maurice and also stood up, CJ handed it back to him, angrily commenting, "Here, now this time LOCK THE DOOR!!"

Carl looking down at Maurice wryly retorted, "IT WAS LOCKED!! He picked the damn thing open!"

"What? How in the hell did he do that!?" CJ was stunned; looking down at Maurice now, a Maurice who'd suddenly decided that there was something really quite interesting in the couch pattern, and had stopped his gripping for the hole punch as he studied this interesting thing wearinga very guilty look on his face.

"Used an icepick he found in the kitchen! That's how!" Carl was looking at Maurice, "You know, I'm amazed he ever became a cop! He would have made a GREAT criminal," tossing the hole punch up and catching it he turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

Standing looking down at him, CJ sighed, then growled out, "Go to your room, NOW!" Maurice looked up at him to begin his protest, but, CJ cut him off at the pass, "If you don't, you won't get to 'play' with anything that Sidney brings home today, OR tomorrow!" Clamping his mouth shut before he could start his protest Maurice scrambled off the couch and took off for his 'room', CJ yelling out behind his retreating back, "AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I COME GET YOU!! AND STAY OUT OF THAT DAMN BATHROOM, IF YOU FLOOD IT AGAIN, SIDNEY WILL HAVE A STROKE!!"

"OK CEEJAY I WILL!" Maurice yelled back as he scooted down the hall to his 'room'.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid off," CJ said wearily, knowing that in a few minutes he would have to go check on him, or else, there would be another crisis to deal with, "I am NEVER having kids!" he said outloud to no one as hedropped back down on the couch, holding his side, thinking back to the first morning here:

He'd woken lying on his left side; to an arm across the top of his head and a knee up over his side, a heel in his stomach witha very warm body pressed tightly to his back, "What the..." he groaned, then looking back over his shoulder hoping to see some fine woman and that all the last weeks had been some weird 'Dallas' dream he saw instead Maurice, asleep, "MMMAAANNNN!!" he exclaimed, "GetOff me," pushing him off, gently, but still getting him off quickly, he was exclaiming to the 'bug', "OK! If you're listening out there, I WANT MY OWN ROOM!" Then looking at Maurice who had stretching, turned over to the other side and curled up going right back to sleep,CJ sighed thinking, 'Well at least he looks a little better than last night.'

Getting out of the bed picking up the throw he'd used as covers during the night, he tossed it on the end of the bed and went to the bathroom; when he'd come out Maurice was still sleeping. CJ walked to the bed and checked his forehead for fever but there was none, nodding he was pleased, he hadn't been looking forward to another bout of dealing with an ill partner.

Going to the closet he grabbed another shirt and changing it, realized that he was hungry, "Hey, when do we eat? And can I get a cup of decent coffee around here?" he asked the 'listeners'.

"Yeah, go to the 'office' from last night." a disembodied voice told him, making him jump.

'Oh great!' CJ thought looking around, 'big brother!' he was seriously creeped out now, he'd been joking, not really thinking they'd actually be listening ALL the time! 'Oh CRAP' his thoughts continuing, 'Are they watching too!' looking now at the bed, and then at the bathroom door, that would be the end of him if they were. But, he went to the door to find it unlocked, cautiouslyhe opened it and stepped out into the hall, and wasn't surprised to find a guard right outside. The man nodded to him and pointed down the hallway, CJ glancing around him realized that there was a speaker on the outside wall and that this must be the 'voice' he'd heard, "Thanks," CJ said. "But, I don't really want to leave him. Can I get something sent in?"

"Don't worry, when he wakes up I'll bring him or send for you." the man assured him.

"Ok, but..." CJ started.

"Hey, don't worry, Sidney filled me in," the guard said, "I'll be careful not to 'scare' him," CJ locked eyes with him a moment, but seeing no malice in himnodded and went down the hall to the office, as he was eating a breakfast the cook brought him and drinking coffee, Sidney came in.

"Hey, Caster, good to see you've decided to join us finally. You cops sure sleep late! Hell its already ten am!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, long trip." CJ commented, not really feeling the humor, instead he was wondering 'what next'.

Sidney laughed, then sitting down replied, "Yeah, I bet. How's our boy this morning?"

"Fine I guess, he's still sleeping." CJshrugged, watching him carefully.

"Joe told me that you 'talked' to him this morning, if you're wondering if we have cameras, yes we do, everywhere, but we won't turn them on unless you give us reason to. Also unless you're together, won't be anyone 'listening' in on you either. If you were worried about that."

"Thanks, that's good to know I guess." CJ said, relieved.

"Oh and about getting your 'own' room, we'll see what we can do about that but for now let's just leave it as is, until we know how he's going to react to being alone," then he went to his desk and picking up the phone, began to make a few calls.

CJ's hopes sank when he realized that although one call was to a woman, the rest were 'business', if Sidney was so confident to let him hear that then he knew he wouldn't be leaving unless it was in a bodybag. His stomach began to rebel against the meal he'd just eaten, as he contemplated whether that would be sooner or later.

Later when he'd finished his calls, Sidney came to join him, CJ nowsitting staring at the fire as he'd already made a trip to the window only torealize that they were in Manhattan as he stood surveying the area. 'How freaking ironic is that.' he thought, as he realized they weren't that far from the 55, 'Gives new meaning to the phrase 'so close yet so far', his thoughts drifting to how to get out of here, then Sidney had motioned for him to 'leave' the window, 'Yea, like I could get out that way!' he'd laughed to himself as he walked back to sit.

"Now, Caster, I know it's your 'job' as a cop to try to escape, but let me assure you, you can't so don't waste your energy, Or HIS life. Because as long as I have him, I will not hesitate to use him to keep YOU in line." Sidney was looking at him, "So, lets get some rules straight, I already went over them with my people." he said, then continued, "Number One, only myself or you can 'correct' him, so don't worry about anyone here 'hurting' him. Number Two, don't tell him anything 'negative' about me, remember when you're together someone will be listening and Number Three, most important, I'm always right," he grinned, then continued with his 'rules'.

Most of them were reinforcement of the first three but when he was finished it was clear that Maurice was now his 'pet project' and CJ was here as a 'chaperone' to help keep him in line and out of trouble.

"Sidney?" the guard from the bedroom was standing in the door. Maurice was beside him, still in the pajamas from last night, he was quiet, and looking around as if he'd not seen this place before.

CJ stood up and went to him, and remembering to 'follow the rules' he smiled and asked, "Hey, little man, you hungry?" Maurice looked up at him wide-eyed and nodded but didn't speak as he followed him into the room sitting down in the chair CJ indicated without argument, his eyes widening more as he spotted Sidney in the chair next to the fireplace; Sidney hadn't gotten up or spoken yet. He simply sat watching Maurice and CJ, waiting to see if any of the last doubts about his 'condition' would be put to rest or confirmed.

They were put to rest when his eyes wide Maurice pulled CJ to his side, and turning his face to hide against his back grabbed his upper arm with his hand to hold him in place whileCJ looked down at him surprised and then up at Sidney before tellingMaurice in an easy voice, "Hey, its ok, he's not going to do you anything. Come on, here, eat this," handing him a plate of eggs and bacon.

Maurice only slightly exposing his face, looked up at him and then at the plate before finally taking it ashe glanced over at Sidney, who instantly went back to looking at some papers in his lap, and then Maurice seeing that he was being ignored by the man now started to eat, at first slowly as if testing his mouth and the food, then as he found both passing he began to eat faster untilsoon he had wolfed the entire contents downbefore holdingthe plate out to CJ, "More, please." heasked hopefully, still chewing on the last mouthful.

AsMaurice quickly finished the second and held it out to CJ for a refill, "Damn," the guard said, "for such a little guy he sure can put it away,".

Sidney looking upnodded his head grinning in agreement, but wisely kept silent, he knew it would take time to make him trust him after last night and he was patient.

"No, Maurice you've had enough, you're going to get a stomachache. You can have more later," CJ said taking the plate, "right now you need to go get dressed. Come on," standing up CJ looked to Sidney, asking, "Can we leave now," they both knew he meant the room.

"Sure, I've got more work to do anyway," he said softly as Maurice turned to watch him suspiciously, "Take your time, I have to go out this afternoon, but when I get back, I'll have a surprise for him."

CJ bit his tongue as he thought, 'Can't wait!' and then looking at Maurice said, "Come on lets go."

After he'd picked out something for Maurice to dress in, he'd sent him into the bathroom to clean up again and get dressed, "And make sure you brush your teeth," before he showed him where everything was. Maurice had been really quiet since he'd come into the office and that hadn't changed yet, he nodded at CJ for every question, but didn't answer CJ.

Then, CJ saw him staring into the mirror, at first he frowned wondering why he looking so oddly at the mirror as he looked confused and almost frightened, but still Maurice stayed silent, finally CJ puzzled asked him, "Maurice? Is something wrong?" thinking, 'ok, that's the understatement of the century!'

Turning away from the mirrorMaurice looked at CJ, his eyes frightened, "What happened?"

Frowning again, CJ asked carefully, "What do you mean Maurice?"

"How did I get to be so big?" he asked quietly, "What happened to my face?" as he reached up and touched the light beard he was sprouting now.

CJ was stunned, it hadn't occurred to him that Maurice wouldn't have noticed this before; he felt his face slacken in shock and his mouth fall open, thinking, 'how am I going to explain 'this' to him without scaring the hell out of him!'

Before he could think of a way to explain, Maurice piped up, "I went to the bathroom when I got up and," then he pulled the pajama pants out and looked down, then up at CJ with huge eyes, "Look!"It was all CJ could do not to turn and leave right then, he was not prepared or equipped for this discussion, but he forced himself to stay.

"No, thats ok, I know what you...um...Well," he said hoping to head 'that' part of the conversation off at the pass, "You got real sick and when you woke up a lot of time had passed, and your body got bigger but 'you' stayed the same. Understand?" 'Maybe that would be plausible to him?' CJ prayed it would be.

Frowning at him now, Maurice asked, "What did I get sick from? And CeeJay where's my Mom?"

"Well, I'm not sure what it was that made you sick, exactly, but it was bad and now you're well," hedging here, "and your Ma is glad you are but she lives somewhere else now, I can't explain any better, I'm sorry, but you can't go home now and she can't come here, at least not for awhile."

"Oh." he said letting his waistband go, his hand raising to his cheek, "this itches," rubbing his face, "can I take it off? Like my daddy?" He was looking at the shaving kits on the shelf in the cabinet now.

"Um no, you can't." CJ said, "But I can't either, so we'll just have to itch together."

That brought the first small grin from Maurice, "It really itches, huh CeeJay?"

"Yeah, it does." CJ said grinning back, "Now get dressed, and don't forget, brush your teeth." Nodding Maurice went back to looking in the mirror, turning his face one way then the other, then he made a face and stuck out his tongue. CJ laughed quietly and left the room giving him some privacy as he came to grips with what he was seeing for the first time, he turned back on last time to see him peeking down his pajama bottoms again, his hand inching down curiously, "Oh and leave that alone," CJ firmly told him and then quickly closed the door, thinking, 'Oh god this could be bad!'

That first day had passed in relative peace as Maurice seemed in 'acceptance' of what was happening to him and what had happened to him. He'd had lots of questions about how his leg and head and wrist and anything else had gotten those 'stitch' things in them, and CJ explained about Doc Kingman, and that he'd be back to check on him later. He'd also complained about pain in his leg and a headache, and CJ had given him his meds. The next few days passed quietly as he was on the pain meds for a while, but then he moved to Tylenol and after four days total hadn't really complained much about his injuries.

But, as Maurice had quickly accepted what was before him, and once he'd realized that he was 'big' like CJ, he'd quickly become a handful and a half.

CJ longed now for those first four days, because he'd been in some kind of trouble every day since...

From having the cook chase him out of the kitchen with a wooden mallet when he'd found him standing with the refrigerator door open, eating a whole cheesecake the man had prepared that morning for an important 'dinner' that Sidney was having; to flooding the bathroom when he tried to see if the shower could really fill up like on the 'Charmed' episode rerun that one of the guards had let him watch...he was banned from TV since that little 'project'; he'd at least twice a day had the whole place in an uproar.

He'd also taken things, anything that wasn't nailed down, anything he 'liked' or someone said he could use, like the 'paper punch', and if anything turned up missing, they all looked now in his closet or under his bed.

CJ finally convinced Sidney that he needed a room of his own, because if he woke up one more time having had to sleep in a chair or withwhat seemed like dozensof legs and arms flailing him half to death, or the hundred fifty pound body they belonged to on top of him, he'd stop helping with Maurice, "Kill me if you want, but I need some sleep!" he'd complained loudly until finally Sidney had relented. He still had a black eye from the nightmare Maurice had one night earlier this week, that had been the last straw and now he slept alone.

Maurice hadn't been happy at that, he quickly found CJ's room and had pounded relentlessly on the door the second night until CJ had let him in to sleep with him, but after they'd locked him in his room the next night he'd quickly gotten over it. He couldn't stand to be locked in it seemed, and so he decided to just be there when CJ woke up and came out of his room, to sit waiting if somewhat impatiently outside the door, to make sure he hadn't left him, andas long asMaurice's door was left partially opened he didn't throw a fit and wake the entire household, And,since a guard was stationed outsidehis room anyway, Sidney had allowed it.

The biggest problem anyone could tell was that he didn't seem to be able to learn much else, oh how to pick locks, yes, how to stay out of trouble to begin with, no.

He also had a bad habit of when he was caught, running screaming for CJ to 'help' him, and, plowing into CJ on more than one occasion he'd knocked him on his ass or landed on him like he did the couch earlier. Between the sore ass and the bruised ribs CJ just as soon the guards 'catch' him and deal with him as he already knew that most wouldn't 'hurt' him, but they wouldn't even lay a hand on him as it was now with Sidney's instructions being so 'clear', so CJ was about worn out with the discipline thing.

And to make matters worse for CJ, Maurice had in the last five days started to trust Sidney and had run to him for 'help' a few times now, especially since Sidney made a big show of 'hiding' him and 'chewing' out the guards for chasing him, it helped that he also liked the 'toy's that Sidney brought him and the treats he let him have when CJ said no. And of course, Maurice being 'five' had even started to play one against the other, just like a certain nephew CJ knew did.

So once again he said, "I'm never having kids if this is what its like!" He'd seen his sisters kids in action and while nothing that Maurice was doing was really 'different' it was just a lot harder with him being, 'big like CeeJay', as he often put it, and once he'd realized that he was, it was a 'free for all'.

CJ sighed as he realized he would not get any rest today either and getting up went to the kitchen to grab some coffee; before he went though, he made a detour to Maurices room to see if he was 'behaving', only to find, he wasn't there, "Yeah, like I really thought he would be," he exclaimed before he went to look for him.

He checked several rooms then walking past the 'office' he saw the door cracked a bit, "Oh shit" he muttered quietly, hoping that Sidney was back and it was him in there.

No such luck.

CJ found Maurice sitting on the floor, a huge stack of papers next to him with the paper shredder going full blast, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!", CJ shouted at him, as Maurice put another few pages through it.

He jumped at CJ's yell, but then, didn't even have the decency to look guilty as he continued, saying in a 'bored with you already' voice, "Sidney told me I could."

"NO HE DIDN'T!! Maurice he told you to shred the ones he handed you, NOT EVERYTHING ELSE ON HIS DESK!!!" CJ was beside himself, as from the look of the shredded paper in the large bin he'd been at this for awhile now.

While CJ could see the ironic humor in this, shredding of 'evidence'being a gold standard in the criminal world, to have a 'cop' do it...he could also see the danger when Sidney found out,...and when CJ looked at some of the top sheets still not shredded he nearly had a heart attack before he grabbed Maurice up by his arms and shook him, "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS!! THIS WILL GET US KILLED!!! OH GOD WHAT DID YOU DO, MAURICE, GO TO YOUR ROOM WHILE I THINK OF A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS..!!!" He wasn't yelling but the loud harsh near hysterical whisper was just as effective!

Maurice looked scared for the first time in dayswhen he saw the terrified look on CJ's face as CJ turned him around and pushed him to the door. Then, CJ turned and started picking up the papers and putting them back on the desk. He didn't know what he would do with the shredded ones, but right now he couldn't think anyway, he was just trying to get done and get the hell out of there, his heart was pounding out of his chest and his breathing was getting short, then as Maurice reached the door to do as CJ had asked, it opened and Sidney and Carl walked in.

Seeing Maurice, Sidney smiled at him, still chuckling as Carl had just filled him in on the paper punch thing, but when he saw the look of fear on Maurices face and looking up saw CJ lifting a stack of papers off the floor to put them back on the desk, he stopped smiling, "What's going on in here?" he asked quietly.

CJ looking up nearly dropped the papers he was lifting; at the stunned look on his face Sidney quickly walked around the desk, to look down; seeing the shredder bin full, he nearly passed out himself.

Carl having ignored Maurice and followed Sidney, missed him slipping out the door, turning he grinned not realizing how serious it was, thinking, 'Hey, you know five year olds, when caught, its 'every man for himself'!' then froze as he heard Sidney yell.

"OH SHIT!! DAMNIT!!!!" Sidney yelled, "DID HE DO THIS?" He wasn't foolish enough to think that CJ would have taken the chance of doing something so dangerous to their health.

CJ remained silent a moment then tried to cover, "No, I did. Thought I'd make your life a lot harder, after all why should you have it easy!?"

Carl moved toward him, his face a mask of anger as he now saw what they'd done.

Sidney put up his hand saying, "No, I'll take care of this, you keep him here," then as Carl blocked CJ's way, Sidney went out the door and down the hall, yelling, "SOMEBODY FIND ME MAURICE AND BRING HIM TO ME,,.NNOOWWWW!! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

CJ tried to go past Carl but Carl pushed him down into the chair, pulling his gun he ground out, "Wouldn't be good for your or for my health right now to let you do that! So just make yourself comfortable Caster."

"But, he's gonna hurt him, I saw what these papers are! You can't let him do this! Carl, man, Maurice didn't know what he was doing, Sidney told him to shred the papers yesterday and he thought that meant 'all' the papers!" CJ was pleading with him now.

"Oh well, I guess then this will teach them both a lesson!" Carl replied, a grin starting, "Maurice will learn not to touch when he shouldn't and Sidney will learn better than to leave 'bearer bonds' lying around like that with a 'kid' in the house!" looking down at the pile of shred,"How much you think he just cost him?" he paused as he laughed then shaking his head, added, "I'm guessing a couple of Mil? From that pile of shred in the bin, and seeing as how each one is worth a hundred thousand dollars, yea at least a couple of Mil..."

As CJ looked at him in frustration and fear for Maurices life now they heard yelling, it seemed obvious that 'someone' had found Maurice, then they heard Sidney's yelling added, then what sounded to CJ's astonishment like....'no way couldn't be', he thought, then as Maurice began to wail and Carl to laugh, CJ standing open mouthed again, realized that Sidney had finally made good on the threat that CJ himself had made to Maurice on the plane Vance had brought them in on, Maurice was getting spanked but good.

Then after several minutes had passed, the office door opened, with Sidney hauling Maurice behind him, "SEE THIS ROOM!!?" he asked the still wailing Maurice who was holding his rear with one hand, the other caught firmly by the wrist in Sidney's meaty hand, "ANSWER ME MAURICE...DO YOU SEE IT??"

Nodding as he wailed, Maurice looked at CJ in total confusion, like he was the one who betrayed him, CJ simply stared back quietly in fear as Sidney continued, "GOOD, NOW, LISTEN TO ME GOOD MAURICE, IF YOU EVER TOUCH ANYTHING WHEN I'M NOT IN HERE, I'LL DO TO YOU WHAT I JUST DID!!! ONLY THIS TIME, I'LL...MAKE...IT...HURT A HELL OF A LOT MORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Maurice was nodding frantically now, "GOOD, now go to your ROOM!!" as Sidney released him, Maurice gave CJ another strangely confused look still sobbing, then Carl escorted him back to his room by his arm andas they went Sidney yelled down the hall at him, "AND STAY OUT OF THAT DAMN BATHROOM!!!"

Maurices sobs could be heard for thirty minutes up and down that hall and no one, especially not CJ went to 'help' him.

Sidney had not blamed CJ or Carl for what had happened, but he did tell them to get out of his sight for now, and he ordered twenty four hour supervision on Maurice now, so that when Carl or CJ weren't around someone would be there to keep him out of trouble. He was determined for his 'plan' to work and he'd be damned if the one person he needed to make it happen would be the one to ruin it!!!

CJ finally went to check on him after he'd been quiet for about fifteen minutes or so, and found him asleep on the bed on his stomach. Shaking his head, he pulled the door near closed, and hoped that maybe now if Maurice would stay out of so much trouble since someone had actually had the guts to 'discipline' him and he wouldn't have to be the one riding herd on him constantly he could work on a plan to get them out of here,then went to get that coffee he'd missed earlier.

TBC...


	47. Vacation 47

**lol, glad you liked it and saw the humor in it...and yes, it is surreal isn't it...very much so...I love AU fics...you can do anything in them...hahaha **

**Sorry to those who read the last two chappis and saw all those glaring mistakes,,,I uploaded uncorrected copies of them, and left the corrected ones in my comp...geesh, so I did go back and correct them...I do love this new export feature so...those chappies are not corrected, but if you notice several words that look likethis stuck together...that was the export thingy not me, lol ;)**

**Enjoy...lol I'm pretty sure I got the corrected copies of these next two in and deleted the old ones completely this time. M.**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 47**

When Maurice was seen next out of his room he was a much changed person, when told to do something, especially by CJ or Sidney he did it without question, instantly and when he wanted something he asked for it instead of taking and when told no, accepted that again without question...For two days anyway. But for the rest of the 'household' it was two days of 'peace and quiet' though that didn't mean it would keep up.

On day number eleven of their 'stay' all hell broke loose; Maurice went missing.

CJ coming out of his room that morning was surprised to 'not' find Maurice sitting outside waiting for him, "Huh", he grunted in surprise looking at the guard who was walking down the hall, "he sleeping in? Or already bugging Sidney?"

The guard shrugged, "Didn't see him come out yet. Must still be sleeping."

Nodding slowly CJ walked down the hall and opening Maurices door found his bed not only empty, but not slept in. The covers were pulled down, but the usual 'destroyed' bed was missing its usual destruction; CJ had never seen anyone who could pull 'all' the sheets and covers loose on a bed like Maurice, and he immediately knew that he hadn't been in that bed during the night before. Checking quickly in the bathroom, half expecting to see the shower full and him in it, he found that room empty also. Next checking the closet he found Maurices pajamas in a pile on the floor; he'd been wearing them the last time CJ saw him.

Leaving the bedroom CJ went next to the kitchen to see if he was already eating breakfast, knowing instinctively of course that he was doing no such thing, asking the cook and the maid, he found was right and no one had seen him yet. Next he went to the office, and peeking in saw it was still empty, as Sidney usually didn't come in here until nine or so. CJ wasn't exactly sure what to do, look for him by himself which would take all damn day in this place if he was hiding, or get help, which would cause a commotion he was sure.

The guard he'd seen earlier came walking towards him, "Found him yet?" Seeing by the guilty and worried look on CJ's face that he hadn't he got on his radio and told everyone to be on the lookout for 'little trouble' as they'd 'code named' Maurice, and that he seemed to be 'missing'.

That's when all hell did indeed break loose, with Sidney coming down the hall at a fast clip, calling out to CJ, "Where is he", and as CJ shrugged, "When's the last time anyone saw him?"

"Last night, I think, before I went to bed." CJ answered hesitantly

"Anyone else see him?", Sidney barked out, looking at the guard.

"I'll check", the guard answered him scrambling to do so.

"Good, you do that," then turning to CJ, "Come on Caster." and with CJ following him, he went back to Maurices room.

"I already checked, he's not in there." CJ said adding sarcastically, "Hey, maybe he used another icepick and escaped!"

"You better hope not Caster, cause without him, you're dead." Sidney said with the same sarcastic inflection in his voice.

CJ just smiled at his back, then, "Might be worth it just to see you sweat first, wondering if he'll go to the police."

Turning to him, Sidney quietly said, "I won't give you that much time," then he left the room and left CJ standing there thinking, 'Geesh Caster, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut! Why don't you just hand him the gun!' Following Sidney out he hoped that Maurice had indeed 'escaped', but worried that if he did, he'd not make it out of the building alive, and then worried, what would happen to him if he did as he was 'still' Maurice and would be lost and alone in Manhattan.

A long four hours later there was still no sign of Maurice, and now CJ was getting frantic, not because of Sidney's threat to him but because now he really was thinking about Maurice out there, alone. The entire place had been turned upside down, every bed had been looked under every closet looked in, even the kitchens cabinets had been opened and the freezer searched, just in case. His name had been called at least a thousand times, until the people calling it were having trouble saying it, but still no Maurice.

Sidney ordered a search of the other floors and told them to start in the basement, but another three hours passed and still, no Maurice. Now CJ was past frantic, when he found himself looking for him behind the curtains in the office for the third time just to be looking, he knew he was losing it, as it was now three thirty in the afternoon and they'd been at this all day. There was no word from the other floors and the basement search had revealed nothing. Then walking past his room; one more time; CJ looked in and to his astonishment Maurice was not only in his bed, he was wearing his pajamas and sound asleep.

CJ quickly went into the room and quietly closed the door, walking to the closet he checked and sure enough there was a set of clothes, filthy, and covered with dust, stuffed behind the door. He quickly hid them among the things in the back of the closet and saw a small crack in the wall board, a seam that was definitely loose, putting his hand to it he felt air blowing back at him, then standing up he parted the shirts before him and saw that the 'crack' went all the way up the wall to the ceiling's trim. 'I'll be damn!' he thought, 'Maurice did find him an 'escape' route!' Deciding to check this out later, he covered it back up and making sure the 'dirty' clothes were hidden well stepped out the closet, to find Maurice not really sleeping, but watching him closely.

Quickly putting his finger to his lips for quiet, CJ shook his head no at him, telling him not to talk just yet, and when Maurice grinned and nodded, and to CJ's astonishment winked, CJ's shocked look almost making him laugh outloud he put his hand over his mouth before suddenly becoming very serious as he shook his own head, and put his finger to his mouth then gave CJ the quiet sign they used during police work.

CJ was frozen, his mouth open now in shock, his hand up and pointing now at Maurice he silently asked a question he prayed he'd get the right answer too, and then he was grinning like a fool as Maurice nodded at him and crooking his finger motioned for him to 'come here'. When he reached the bed, Maurice patted the edge and CJ sat down.

Maurice then leaned forward and reaching out grabbed CJ by the shirt and pulled him down to him, CJ leaning down knew he wanted to 'say' something he didn't want the 'listeners' to hear, his ear now near Maurices mouth.

Whispering to CJ, he growled, "You let that Bastard 'spank' me! Caster, you are sooo going to pay when we get out of here, cause my ass still hurts!" It took everything in him for CJ not to laugh out loud!

Whispering back, he was nearly strangling trying not to laugh, "Moe, if you weren't such a brat, he wouldn't have had too, and you're damn lucky I didn't do it myself, damn man you must have been an 'ankle biter from hell' when you were five!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't, I waited until I was a teen," Moe was grinning now, "but it looks like I was trying to make up for lost time from what everyone keeps expecting to happen!"

CJ rolled his eyes in agreement, then still whispering asked him, "How, I mean what happened? And when did you..." he stopped unsure of what had happened here.

Moe shook his head as he answered, "Later, right now, just act like you have been, I'll 'take' what's coming to me, I have a plan worked out, just don't interfere anymore than you have, ok, I don't want you to get killed, Sidney won't do more to me than he's already done, trust me CJ, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, if you say so, but he's really pissed." CJ whispered, serious now.

"I'll bet! His pet project just went missing for eight hours!" Moe shook his head, "He started yesterday getting me to 'sign' a bunch of papers for him; had to make him 'believe' I couldn't write my name yet! So the idiot 'taught' me and I spent 'all' afternoon signing my 'name' to his illegal crap. Guess he figures if he makes it look like I was the one doing this shit that it will keep him out of jail! Put it off on the 'cop'."

CJ was stunned, "How long have you been um, 'back'!?"

"I never really left, just couldn't 'get back in control'," then at CJ's confused look, added, "I'll have to explain how that works 'another' time, right now just don't fight it. But I've been aware of what was going on 'most' of the time. Just couldn't stop 'him', 'me', whatever, hell it confuses me too."

"MOST OF THE TIME!" CJ whispered loudly his face reddening, "UH, Moe how much is 'most of the time'?" He was looking now like he was wanting to disappear himself.

"Shsussh!!" Moe held up his hand, "That's right bro! Lots of payback in your future Caster," Moe laughed quietly, "But that's gonna wait for later! Now, get yourself together, you have to let them find me, not you, or they'll think you were helping me. And remember, don't interfere, oh and don't act differently than you have been in the last two days, ok!"

"I'll try," CJ nodded, then, "But what if you 'leave' again, what then?"

"Hopefully, that won't happen," Moe said frowning, "but if it does, use the closet to get out of here, and bring back help, and that's an order."

"Hum, that's the first time a five year old has given me an order," CJ shook his head grinning, then smiling hugely, "How much is in your retirement fund," then Moe was pushing him off the bed, landing on his butt, CJ groaned, "Oww", laughed silently then got up and left the room.

Moe watched him go and then turned back over in the bed and pretended to 'sleep' waiting to be 'found' and for Sidney's reaction to it, sighing, he sure hoped he would not be as 'mad' as he'd been over those 'bearer bonds'. Not sure if he could 'keep' up the 'kid' thing if he was, and it was a damn good thing it was CJ whom he'd heard coming down that hall cause he'd not been able to hide those damn clothes in time. Reaching up he pulled a cobweb from his neck and ran his hand through his hair to clear it. Laying back down on his stomach, as his rear still had sore red welts on it, that damn 'Maurice' having left as soon as that 'spanking' had gotten going good! Moe hadn't fought back then because he'd been so disoriented, and the tears had been real, that shit had hurt like fire, he lay there waiting, thinking, 'Oh yeah, there's gonna be payback and more than just CJ! Sure hope I win an emmy for the performance I'm about to give!'

About a half hour passed before someone came, Moe had actually fallen asleep as he was up all night exploring and most of the day hiding out until he could 'unescape his escape', he was woken by Sidney shaking him harshly, "Wake up! Maurice, wake your ass up before I give you something to keep you standing for a WEEK!" he was royally pissed off and looking for someone to take it out on.

Moe turned over quickly and scooted over to the other side of the bed, slightly disoriented from the sleep, kicking himself for falling so sound asleep as he'd done, but looking up at the men standing around the bed he quickly came to his senses and 'became' the scared five year old. Cringing back from him as Sidney made a grab for his shoulder, Moe wasn't leaving hisself open again for threat, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!???" Sidney yelled down at him.

Moe just gave him that 'wide-eyed' look and stammered out, "NNOO, wh...ere I ww..as...juss...t hi..dding. Bu, But no no one found me!" He didn't have to fake much of the fear, seeing this angry giant over him and remembering the beating helped convince Sidney he was cowed.

"WHAT!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE!!!!!" Sidney yelled louder, then he was looking at the guards around him, each and everyone of them wanted at that moment to toss Maurice out of the first window they could find.

"I was in in your room...in the the closet!" Moe stammered out, "I was playing with Joe! But, he he didn't come find m, me!", then added...this for real just in case Sidney was leaning that way, "don't spank me please, please Sidney, I won't do do it again!" He put his hands to his face and 'cried' hoping this would throw the asshole off.

Standing there in shock, looking now at Joe, who was vehemently denying any involvement in this, Sidney ordered him to go to his office and wait, then told two of the other guards to 'escort' him before turning to 'Maurice', sighing as he shook his head in frustration, "Stop crying, no ones gonna 'spank' you!", then as the 'crying' got louder at the word 'spank', "Maurice, stop, I'm not mad at you, just don't HIDE anymore, ok!"

CJ coming into the room, shouted, "What are you doing? Did you SPANK him again! Why is he crying!?" He didn't need to 'fake' it with his concern as he was thinking about that 'payback' of Moe's if Sidney had!

"NO, damn it I didn't touch him!" Sidney rolled his eyes at CJ, then turning and walking out said, "Do something Caster, make him stop! Then bring him to my office, I've got some stuff he can 'help' me with, maybe that will keep him out of trouble, and shut him UP!" As he passed the guards on the way out, "Come on, leave them be," the door closed behind them.

Standing there unsure, 'was this Moe, or Maurice', as the 'act' was quite convincing, CJ watched as while the 'sobs' didn't quite stop, Moe lowered his hands and rolled his eyes at him, "Oh my god!" CJ was trying not to laugh, as his 'sobs' trailed off and then stopped and Moe glared at him to 'be quiet'.

Recovering quickly, CJ said, "Come on Maurice, that's right calm down little man, lets go get dressed, but first you need a bath, lets go." He stood grinning like a fool at Moe as he dodged a pillow thrown at his head, then prayed that no 'cameras' were on as both cracked up laughing, CJ his face in the pillow and Moe biting down on the comforter.

XXXX

By the next day Moe and CJ were able to 'speak' a few more times and CJ found out that he'd 'returned' during the 'spanking' that Maurice had received, he also found out where the 'closet' door went to, any room in the penthouse that Moe wanted to view, he could do so from the wall's interior space. But the wall wasn't really 'wide' enough to accommodate CJ's broad shoulders, so only Moe would be able to use it. Over the next night or so, Moe made a few more trips, though he made sure that he was back before dawn each time, he would have been back the first time, 'in time' but he'd made a wrong turn, and had trouble finding his way back. Finally when he did and realized that everyone was looking for him he'd hid just inside the 'wall' in his closet, until he was sure that the coast was clear.

Moe was still looking for a way out but so far, no luck. He was hoping he still would, but it was looking like it was just a good place to hide if necessary.

During his 'visits' to the office, he'd seen a ton of documents that would put away Sidney and most of his 'crew' if they could get them out, and he'd also been keeping an eye on that computer, though he knew that Sidney 'locked' it down if he even went to the bathroom right off the office, but he was again, 'still trying'.

"He also hasn't found that son-of-a-bitch Vance yet either!" he told CJ, as they ate lunch that day.

"What makes you say that?" CJ asked as he chewed on his burger.

"Overheard him telling Carl that someone named Jeff had called in and said that he'd had 'no luck' so far," Moe answered, picking up a French fry, biting into it.

"Jeff? Oh yeah, I remember him, that's one of the guys who brought us here." CJ explained as he watched Moe put away his second helping, "You know you keep eating like that you're gonna end up fat!"

Moe grinning said, "Just more of me for Jamie to...." then looking up shocked, remembering vaguely a dim memory of a comment from the 'first' night here, he sat staring at CJ the fry in his hand falling to the plate.

"Moe?" CJ asked concerned, he leaned over to him whispering, "What?"

"OH my god! They think we're dead don't they!?" Moe was white with shock.

"Yea Moe, they do, and they had funerals for us too...hey, you ok?" CJ thought he'd known, "I'm sorry man, I guess when you said you 'knew' most of what happened, that you knew that too!"

Color was slowly coming back into his face as Moe said quietly, "I did, sort of, I...just guess." he stopped thinking about what his mother must be going through, and his brother, Faith and...."Jamie." Looking up again at CJ a frightened look on his face now, "CJ, Vance, he's after her!! I remember now, he said he would...!!"

"Calm down Moe!" CJ was worried that someone would hear him, "Vance has gone into hiding, or else Sidney would have found him by now. So he's not after her, can't be, cause I know that Sidney has someone keeping an eye on your family and on Jamie in case he shows up or sends someone for them."

"YOU know that!" Moe asked stunned, "CJ why didn't you say anything!? How the HELL could you forget to tell me all this SHIT!! You don't know what I remember, and I don't know what I missed, you should have told me!! "

"Guess I forgot, its not like this is exactly a normal situation you know!" now CJ was getting pissed, "I've spent the last 15 days or so playing Daddy to a five year old who did everything he could to get us both killed, so while I was trying to keep you, or Maurice from killing himself or you or ME, I guess I FORGOT, so forgive me if I messed up," he slammed his chair back to jump up and stormed out of the kitchen.

Moe found him sitting in the library office, staring out the window, he approached him carefully an apologetic look on his face, "Hey CJ, look, I'm sorry, I just don't know what I've missed that would be important, and remembering that Vance is after her..." he paused, CJ didn't turn, "Anyway, I'm sorry," Moe turned to leave.

"There hasn't been a day here that I haven't thought about what my mom has been going through, or my dad." CJ said quietly, "they buried me Moe."

Moe stopped and turned back to him closing his eyes a moment, thinking, 'You Maurice Boscorelli are an ass!', "I'm sorry, CJ. I'm a real selfish ass sometimes, I never even asked how you're doing with handling this," Moe whispered, "you've done good CJ, especially with dealing with my problems like you have."

Nodding in agreement, CJ turned to him now, "Yeah you are a selfish ass, but so am I, I knew you probably didn't remember everything, but, there's nothing we can do here about what's happening to 'them' out there, so I choose not to get bent about it. Makes it easier to deal here, you know? Plus I really didn't have time chasing your ass around all the time to think about much of anything," then he started grinning, "That shower thing was inspired though! And the look on Sidney's face when he saw that pile of 'money' you shredded...well if nothing else comes of this and we don't make it out, that was great!"

"Yeah, well you didn't get your ass beat raw over it, so you would think it was funny!" Moe grinned back.

"Must say I've wanted to do that to you myself, more than once!" CJ laughed quietly, "Wish I'd have gotten to see it instead of just hearing it!"

Moe stopped grinning, raising his eyebrow he said, "You're pushing it now Caster!"

CJ snorted, "You keep pushing it with Sidney like you have been, I just might get to after all..."

TBC...


	48. Vacation 48

**and on we go...this this chapter we are 'same time' now but back with Jamie and the others for a bit. :)**

**Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 48**

Faith showed up at Jimmy's place around the same time as the guys got Jamie there. She'd been on a double shift due to another Sergeant having a family crisis, but had left when Ty called. She'd been offered time off due to Bosco and CJ's deaths and them being her partners in the recent past, but told Lieu she'd rather be a work than sitting around thinking to much.

Watching Jimmy carry Jamie into the apartment, she asked Ty, "What happened to her?", then as Jimmy passed, "Oh my god!! She's been drinking!?"

"No Faith, she's way past 'been' drinking, she's all the way to 'done' drinking!" Ty commented wryly.

Glancing at him but seeing no humor, Faith nodded, "Looks like it, huh, where did you guys find her again?"

Jimmy answered as he carried Jamie into the bedroom, Joey was at Kim's moms house so he put her in his bed and he would sleep in Joey's room tonight.

Standing back he said, "I'll get some coffee going, hey Ty, why don't you get that trashcan out of the bathroom there, just in case you know?" Then he left them alone.

Faith went into the bathroom with Ty and grabbing a washcloth she wet it before pulling a towel from the shelf and went back into the bedroom with Jamie. Sitting on the bed next to Jamie she smoothed her hair back and gently wiped her face with the wet cloth. Jamie moaned and pushed at her hand to move it, but Faith kept at it, seeing her like this broke Faiths heart, especially when upon returning to the room, Jimmy began telling her what he had seen and what the bartender had said. "You mean to tell me she's been going there for almost two weeks and NO ONE saw her?" Faith knew that more than a few 'cops' and 'firemen' went to that place. Of course there were a lot of those places in this city, but still it seemed like someone who knew her and Bosco would have noticed her there.

"Looks like it." Jimmy was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Faiths reaction, "Faith, she said something to us, that, well, makes me think that she blames herself."

"WHAT?" Faith was shocked, "Blames herself? How?!"

Ty spoke up, "She said that she 'didn't kill the bastard' and that's why Bosco and CJ are...well..." he didn't finish.

"That's ridiculous! If she had...well it's just ridiculous! I mean if you thought that way then you could go all the way back to if their mom's hadn't met their dads," then she paused frowning at them, "Well, you know what I mean!"

Jimmy grinned sadly, "Yeah Faith we do. But she obviously doesn't feel the same way!"

"Guy at the bar also said she told him she drank and danced all night cause it helped her to forget and to stop the dreams, or something like that." Ty added, "she never said what she was trying to forget but I think we can guess."

Faith looked over at him, "Yeah, we all can."

"I feel like crap," Jimmy added, "We stay until she's out of danger then just leave. Then when she doesn't show up for Bos's funeral, no one even looks too hard for her."

"Hey Jimmy," Faith said softly, "We screwed up, ok. I figured she was with some of her other friends, you know? So did her daughter Katy. Figured that they would 'hide her out' until she was ready, guess they were thinking the same thing, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I still feel like crap." he added, "But we've found her now, so, she can stay here until she's ready to go home. I can make arrangements for Kim to have Joey this weekend. She wanted to take him skiing anyway, I'll just see if she wants to do it now instead of next weekend."

"Jimmy, I can stay with her at her house if you'd rather do that." Faith offered.

"No, I think she has ghosts there, from what she mumbled in the car on the way here," Jimmy stated, "she can stay here, but you're welcome to be here too, Faith. I'm not sure I'll know what to say to her anyway."

"I'll come by and check on you guys if you need me too, but I have a weekend shift I'm taking for one of the guys." Ty offered.

"Thanks Ty, that would be great," Faith said, "Sure Jimmy, I'll call Fred he can bring a few things by in the morning. And yeah, I think you're right about the ghosts thing," remembering her conversation with Jamie the night she'd returned home, "Damn, how much did she drink? And what did she drink!?" Faith asked as Jamie reeked of booze.

"A LOT," Jimmy said shaking his head, "at least thirteen or fourteen shots, and gold tequila from what the bartender said."

"Damn!" Ty said, "and she was still standing when I got there!"

"Yeah, and that's not all she was doing!" Jimmy was blushing now, and Faith watching his face and glancing up at Ty shook her head, as he added, "She grabbed my ass and pinched Ty's..."

"HEY, it's not necessary to give a play by play!" Ty laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, she probably won't remember when she wakes up, so, whatever it was, keep it to yourselves." she grinned.

"NOOOO problem." Jimmy and Ty laughed, looking at each other, then Jimmy added, "Now if I could just forget!"

He and Ty laughed quietly at that comment and Faith looking at Jamie said, "Yeah well try," before turning back to Jamie and sighing, "Oh friend, what's happened to you?"

XXXX

Sometime around four in the morning Jamie became restless as she began to dream of a large building somewhere in the city,

_she could tell someone was calling to her from the top windows, but she being on the ground couldn't see who it was. Trying to go into the front entrance, she made it to the elevator before she was stopped._

_A large man was blocking her path, and she was trying to tell him that someone up there needed her help, but he wasn't listening to her, she became frustrated with him, and going back outside she looked up and saw that it was a man standing with a little boy, then it changed and she saw it was a man standing next to another man, then it changed again and there was only one man waving to her. Confusion set in and she tried again to get into the building but this time while she made it into the elevator it got stuck on the nineteenth floor where she began banging on the doors trying to get them to open and yelling for help, but no one came, then to her horror, the walls began to peel away and the elevator was falling..._

Jamie woke to Faith and Jimmy standing over her holding her down as she screamed and fought them, until realizing that the dream was gone and that once again it was only a dream, she stopped fighting and quieted, looking around her in confusion.

"Hey, welcome back." Faith said quietly as she released her, Jimmy stepped back and watched her carefully, waiting to see if she was really awake or just waiting for the next round.

Jamie looked up at Faith and then over at Jimmy, and closing her eyes said bitterly, "Where am I? And what are you two doing here?"

"Well, hi to you too!" Faith remarked a bit sarcastically, "You are at Jimmy's place, and we are here because they...Jimmy and Ty, found you in a bar, dancing with Mr. Tequila Gold, your new best friend it seems."

Jamie opened one eye, "Whooo found me?"

"I did," Jimmy answered her, "and Ty."

"Oh." Jamie remarked with a sigh, "You should have left me alone. I would have been fine."

"Yeah, I could see that, I'm sure you would have been, had you even known where you were!" Jimmy looking at Faith now, "I'll go get some of that coffee, I put it in a thermos."

"Faith, I just want to be left alone, ok." Jamie put her arm over her eyes to block out the light from the lamp, "Please just go away."

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I gathered that out about the wanting to be left alone part, from the way you left your kid high and dry," Faith challenged her right away, "But hey at least you left him with his sister and with a credit card, huh!"

Jamie opened both eyes now, "He's seventeen Faith not seven, and his fathers just down the road, I told Warren Sr. where I was so if they needed anything they could have called him, so DON'T LECTURE ME! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD," then she pulled her arm back down over her eyes and moaned, "GO AWAY! You couldn't possibly understand."

Faith's mouth fell open, "What couldn't I understand Jamie! What...What it's like to lose a partner and friend of twelve years! Or how about TWO partners and friends! Noo your right I couldn't possibly know what that's like!!! Why, huh? Because I didn't run and hide or fall into a bottle of booze! Or leave my kids not knowing where I was or if I was even alive, cause your wonderful EX told NO one where you were or that he knew where you were, not even THEM!! You're not the only one missing them you know!!" Faith wiped tears from her face as she tried not to lose her temper at Jamie.

Jamie sat straight up then, "That's what you think this is about! That they're dead! Just because they're dead! That I'm missing them!" she sneered at Faith then, letting loose all of her anger in one punch, "THAT DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN THING TO DO WITH IT!! I KILLED THEM FAITH!!! I DID!!! WHEN I LOST MY GRIP ON THAT BASTARD VANCE I JUST HAVE SOON BROUGHT THAT PLANE DOWN MYSELF!!! I FAILED HIM FAITH!!! I LET HIM DIE BECAUSE OF MY ANGER!! IF I HAD JUST STAYED!!!"

Faith was now confused, Jimmy had told her about Jamie feeling like she 'failed them' but... then as Jamie continued it became more clear what she meant by her last two statements.

"WHEN I YELLED AT MOE THAT MORNING BEFORE I LEFT WITH CJ'S MOM AND SISTERS BECAUSE HE WAS UPSET AND BORED WITH BEING TRAPPED IN THAT HOUSE AND I TOLD HIM TO STOP BEING A DAMN FIVE YEAR OLD AND TO GROW UP!!!!" she paused taking a deep breath as Faith sat stunned, Jamie lowered her voice to a near whisper, "and then I threatened to leave him there and go home without him, told him I was checking into plane tickets when I went to town, then I walked out that room and left him there with that hurt look on his face, and that's the last thing he remembered about me Faith, and the last words he heard from me was that I was going to leave him. And my last memory of him is that look I saw in the mirror as I left that room." then she stopped.

"Jamie, you couldn't have known what was going to happen, no one could have!" Faith said quietly.

Jimmy who had paused in the door at her outburst now entered, going around to the other side of the bed he sat down, handing Jamie a cup of coffee, she shook her head no, and he put it on the nightstand, "Sweetheart," he started, "Bosco knew you loved him, hell honey, everyone did. People get into arguments all the time, but he knew how you really felt! Trust me, ok, he felt the same way, I know, I saw it when you almost died in front of him. So, I can tell you, his last thoughts of you were not of that argument."

"Jimmy's right, Jamie, he was probably being a pain in the ass, and he knew it." Faith added, "Just because you had a fight doesn't mean that his last thought of you was about that! When I got shot, I almost died, Fred and I had a huge fight that morning, then he called to ask me to bring home ice cream, my last conscious thoughts of him weren't about the fight or about that damn ice cream, they were about how much I loved him and how much I wanted him to know that. But it sure as hell wasn't about that damn fight."

Jamie sat looking down at the comforter they'd thrown over her earlier, and shook her head slowly, as she tried to explain what was happening to her, "I can't shake these dreams, I keep dreaming of the plane, and of him being trapped, and then beaten, and they keep coming back, and each time they're worse than the last and then they keep changing, mostly I can't remember them very well, but I can't sleep. I can't eat..." then looking up at Faith her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Faith I can't breathe! I feel like I'm trapped in a nightmare and I can't wake up! Everytime I close my eyes, he's there, reaching out to me! Asking me to find him, to help him! Only there's no one to find Faith! THERE'S NO ONE THERE TO HELP!!! HE'S IN A GRAVE SOMEWHERE IN THIS CITY!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP HIM NOW!!!"

Then for the first time since he'd died, she cried, her hands over her face she sobbed, weeping with unshed grief, rocking back and forth in her pain.

Jimmy quickly moved over to her and sitting back against the headboard of the bed pulled her into his arms and held her, her face to his chest as she gave way to her grief. Faith pulled close to her and laying her face on Jamie's back held her with Jimmy, rubbing her back lightly, until Jamie finally quieted.

Faith sat up when Jamie grew quiet, and realizing that she'd fallen asleep finally, and for the first time in almost two weeks from what they'd gathered earlier...not from tequila, nodded as Jimmy said, "Go, get some rest, I'll stay here with her."

As Faith left the room she turned back as she turned off the light to see Jimmy lean his head back against the headboard, his eyes closed now; Jamie still tightly held in his arms as she slept. Faith smiled sadly and turning out the light went to call Fred and tell him how much she loved him.

TBC...


	49. Vacation 49

**and on and on and on again...and I bet you think its going to end soon huh? Guess again folks....hehehe I did warn you in the beginning this was a LONG story,,,lol I've had a couple of readers elsewhere call it the 'Neverending' Story,,,and YES actually they did mean it as a compliment...um,,,,I think? I've even had a couple of threats that I'm thinking might be carried out if I DO end it anytime soon...and, lol a couple forif I don't... hahaha;) Enjoy, M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 49**

Moe, barely made it back to his bed that morning, before Sidney came walking into his room.

Pretending to be asleep he was quiet as Sidney walked into the closet, looked around and came back out.

Walking over to the bed now he leaned down and shook 'Maurice' to wake him. Turning over and 'waking' Moe blinked sleepily at him.

"Get up." Sidney said quietly. Then he stepped back, waiting.

Moe moved quickly, he was still 'behaving', and stood before him looking up, "What's wrong, Sidney?" he asked in Maurice mode.

Sidney had a serious look on his face, "Where were you?"

Blinking 'innocently' at him, Moe said, "Here."

Sidney's eyebrows rose, speaking quietly but firmly, "No;

no you weren't. Now, lets try again, and I'm only asking once more, Maurice, where were you?"

"I was in the closet." Moe said thinking, 'no sense lying he knows I wasn't here. Must have turned on the cameras.'

"What, were, you, doing...in the Closet?" Sidney asked moving closer to him.

Swallowing hard, "Playing?" Moe was in dangerous territory here and he knew it.

His eyebrows rising higher, Sidney asked, "Playing what?"

Moe swallowed harder, his eyes widening, he shrugged, knowing that a five year old might not answer every question asked, then his nervous habit took over and biting his lip and chewing on his cheek he just stood there. Sully had told him one time that he was gonna chew a hole in it one day the way he was always after it, and right now he thought that Sully could be right as he tasted blood, waiting for Sidney to decide if he believed him or not.

Sidney looked back at the closet, then down at 'Maurice', "Stay out of there unless you're getting clothes out to put on, understand?"

"Ok, Sidney." he muttered blinking rapidly, then biting his lip again.

"Now, go get your bath and get dressed and come to breakfast." and as he turned to go out Sidney added, "And Maurice, don't flood that bathroom again. You only fill that tub to the line CJ put on it, ok?"

"Ok, I won't Sidney," Moe was trying not to grin in relief as the door closed behind Sidney, 'OK, Sidney, whatever you say, Sidney, fuck you...Sidney!' he thought as he went to the closet now and took out 'his clothes', and went to 'follow' his orders. He knew that there were no cameras in the bathroom because he'd flooded the bathroom again, two days ago, by letting the tub fill to overflowing, this time though it was Moe not Maurice, testing the 'camera' thing. It had been pretty funny, he'd dropped the stopper down and turned the faucets on full and then went and 'played' while it filled. Of course, he, 'forgot' about it and when the maid had gone in to clean she'd come out yelling about 'drowning that kid' if he flooded this bedroom again.

CJ not knowing what he'd done, had looked at him in shock and Moe had avoided his eye to keep from laughing, then he'd really almost lost it when Sidney had chewed him out and told CJ to "get a damn Marker and put a 'fill line' in the tub." He thought CJ would faint when Sidney grabbed 'Maurice' by the arm and hauled him back to the bedroom telling him he would have to help clean it up this time, 'Must have thought I was gonna get it that time again', But he had found out what he was looking for, that there were no cameras in here. Now though he knew, with the cameras on in his room it would make it damn difficult to sneak out again anytime soon.

Looking in the mirror, about to brush his teeth, he started scratching his 'beard', it was really growing in now, it took forever most of the time just to grow a goatee with Swersky's bitching, and then unless he was working with one of the other units, he couldn't keep it. But now with his first beard since he'd joined the force he found he wasn't real happy about it after all, it itched like crazy, and the cuts and scratches on his face were driving him nuts from the hair sticking to the scabs. He'd made up his mind, and it was coming off. Opening the cabinet he grabbed one of the razor kits and shaving cream and set about getting rid of the 'itch'.

Then when he was halfway done he realized that a 'five year old' wouldn't know how to shave, so he made a mess of the rest, hoping that the two small nicks he incurred would satisfy Sidney on his lack of expertise, but at least most of the 'itch' was gone.

Entering the dining room, he caused quite a stir, "WHAT the hell did you do to your face!" CJ exclaimed, his mouth open in shock, then he started laughing.

"Oh my god!" Carl laughed, "Looks like someone used a crazed lawnmower on you!"

Sidney took a look then looked accusingly at CJ, "YOU LEFT RAZORS IN HIS BATHROOM! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S BLEEDING!"

Turning and looking at Sidney, CJ said still laughing, "I didn't think about it! I guess I forgot he's a little monst..." then as Moe cut his eyes to him, CJ lost it and cracked up.

"It's not funny! He could have really hurt himself!" Sidney was getting up and taking Moe's face in his hand turned it to see how 'cut' he really was. It took everything in him for Moe not to jerk away, just the thought of this bastard touching him again made him want to pick up the butter knife on the table and put it in Sidney's heart.

Instead he made himself grin and say, "Look Sidney I shaved, like my Daddy!" Saying that made him want to throw up, but 'Maurice' only remembered the good times with his Dad so Moe tried to also. CJ really lost it then, almost choking on his coffee, as he tried to keep it under control.

Sidney was looking closely at the cuts on his face, and then satisfied that he wouldn't bleed to death, he shook his head and said, "CJ, after he eats breakfast, finish this for him and bring him to my office," then released him, but before he left he explained to 'Maurice' that he shouldn't have done this, because he could have really cut himself badly.

Moe nodded seriously at Sidney then went to eat his breakfast. He glanced at CJ but, CJ couldn't stop laughing so he stuck his tongue out at him, and caused him to choke on his eggs. Then grinning at his 'success', though Sidney thought it was because he'd 'shaved' successfully, he enjoyed his meal.

Later, he'd been escorted to 'complete' the shaving job by CJ, who'd started laughing at him again as he shaved the rest of 'Maurice's' beard off, he'd have done it himself but Carl had to come and watch, 'Oh yeah, payback is gonna be a real 'bitch',' especially since with CJ laughing so hard, he'd been in fear of his throat being cut, but CJ hadn't done a bad job after all and he'd only gotten one more nick. He had to admit though, his palms had been sweating.

Now he was sitting in a chair behind Sidney's desk with him as Sidney handed him papers to put his 'initials' on, they'd been at this for about a half of an hour when Sidney asked him if he'd like to go out with him to a meeting. Moe got so excited that he almost missed what Sidney said next, "If this goes well, I might let you go by yourself, I think your big enough. How would you like me to let you bring packages to people while I wait in the car, and you might be able to pick up some too!"

Staring at him in shock, Moe actually laughed out loud, then realizing what he'd almost given away, quickly said, "Sidney, you mean it! I could do that!? I could really go outside!?"

Dumbass that he was, Sidney bought it, smiling at him like he was giving him a gift, "Sure little man, you can really go outside." then the bastard ruffled his freaking hair!

'Oh I'm so gonna love taking your ass down!' Moe thought happily, and for once he didn't have to fake the smile on his face.

XXXX

Across town:

Jimmy woke with his neck aching, as he lifted his head from the headboard, yawning he looked down to see Jamie still sleeping, her hand on his chest under her cheek, smoothing her hair from her forehead he yawned again looking at the door as Faith walked in carrying two cups of coffee. Smiling at him Faith offered him the cup, he grinned back and took it from her to sip at the hot liquid, then he yawned again, resisting the urge to stretch, "What time is it?" he asked quietly.

"Twelve twenty," Faith replied as she stood watching Jamie a moment.

"Wow, I didn't realize I would sleep that long!" Jimmy said rolling his head, "No wonder my neck hurts!"

"Not quite the eight you were looking for, huh?" Faith grinned sadly, she knew that both Jimmy and Jamie hadn't moved a muscle in the time they'd been there and that Fred had come and gone, and Ty had actually been by and called twice to check on Jamie and still they hadn't moved.

Yawning again, Jimmy said, "Actually, except for my neck, I feel pretty good, but now I need the little boys room, so..." then he gently moved Jamie to the side and slipped out of the bed.

Lying exactly where Jimmy placed her, not so much as twitching, Jamie slept on, Faith left the room quietly and soon Jimmy joined her in the kitchen.

"That was really nice what you said to her last night, Jimmy." Faith said as she filled his cup again. They were sitting across from one another at the small table in the center of the room, he looked up at her questioningly, "When you told her what he might have been thinking when he died." she said looking down into her cup, then up at him, adding, "That was really nice, thank you for doing that Jimmy."

He looked at her oddly, "I only told the truth Faith," then at her look of confusion, added, "Faith I was there when Bosco pulled her out of that water," then he was looking down into his own coffee, "I saw the anguish on his face, and I saw him and heard him when he thought she was gone. And, I saw his reaction when I told him she was alive after all," looking up at her again, "I didn't make anything up if that's what you thought. He even refused treatment because he was afraid to leave her alone out there. He told her he loved her in front of all of us, and begged her not to leave him, begged Ty not to let me stop, and me not to let her go, he was hysterical Faith. I didn't have to make anything up, I know what his last thoughts of her were."

Faith was wiping her face of tears now, "I'm sorry I didn't mean you'd made it up, I just didn't know about..."

"Of course, and I wouldn't have said anything about it if he'd lived, but I guess it's ok to tell you now." he sighed, "hey, how about something to eat. Eggs or oatmeal?"

"Uh, how about eggs, I'm not really into oatmeal right now, too healthy." she laughed quietly.

"Eggs it is, bacon too?" he held up the package of bacon for her to see.

"Of course," Faith got up, "and I'll help."

XXXX

At about one o'clock that afternoon Jamie woke up finally, it was the first real sleep she'd had in a long time, stretching she looked around the room and realized that she wasn't at home or in the hotel, it came back to her slowly, not all of it, hell not most of it, but she did remember Faith and Jimmy talking to her, and some of what they'd said, and a little of what she'd said. Sitting up, and throwing her legs over the side of the bed putting her feet on the floor she groaned, her head was splitting wide open as she heard, "Well, look who's decided to join us!" Faith talking too damn cheerfully said entering the room.

"Oh my god, do you have any Tylenol around here?" she asked, and lifting her eyes to look around again asked, "where are we?"

Faith laughed, making her head hurt more, "Yeah here you go, we were expecting you to need these," as she handed her a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol from the nightstand next to the bed. Jamie threw back the Tylenol swallowing them dry, then gulped the glass of water down.

"We?" she asked then, squinting at Faith in suspicion, "Who's we?"

"Jimmy and myself, though Ty was here earlier to see about you, but he had to go back to work again," Faith said loudly, grinning like a serial killer.

"Oh my god! Could you be any louder?" Jamie groaned, holding her head tighter, she grimaced as she asked, "what are Jimmy and Ty doing here anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Faith asked her lowering her voice somewhat she moved to the bed's edge.

"Some, but not all, maybe seeing Jimmy at the bar? I'm not sure, and I remember talking to you and him earlier but, nothing else, where am I?" she asked still holding her head.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Faith asked softly now, hoping that it had not all been in vain, lost now in the booze cloud.

Jamie looked up and nodded, "some," tears coming to her eyes, but she didn't give in to them.

"Good." Faith said smiling sadly now, "Are you hungry? Jimmy makes a mean eggs and bacon."

"Jimmy's still here?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah lady, I'm still here," she looked up to see him standing in the door, then a vague memory came back to her and she turned red as she closed one eye and said, "Oh my lord! I'm so sorry!"

He was grinning, but blushing as he teased, "Hey, that's ok, just next time, give me some warning ok? And can I have a different nickname, Jimmy the Breather sounds too much like a mob hit guy!"

He was laughing now at the horrified look on her face and the shocked look on Faiths as he said, "and to answer you question, you're at my house. I'll go fix those eggs, so you like the over easy kind or what?"

"Sunny side up." Jamie grinned slightly, "Just like Faith when she came in here, I like to smash my toast in them!" She gave Faith the 'evil eye' but only got a chuckle instead of the cringing in fear she'd hoped for, then remembering how she'd gone to sleep and who had held her while she cried she relented, softly remarking, "Hey, Jimmy, thanks, you too Faith."

"Sure thing, Jamie, anytime, you know that", Faith said as she rubbed her shoulder gently.

Jimmy looked back at her, "Sweetheart, it was an honor," then he was gone.

She looked at Faith, "He's really a great guy isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is." Faith said smiling at her.

Later after she'd freshened up and eaten, Jimmy said, "Look, Jamie, if you want you can stay here this weekend, I already made arrangements with Kim to take Joey skiing, so I'll have the house to myself. If you want, of course." then at the look on her face, "Don't worry, I told her I had something important to take care of but not what, and that this weekend would work better than next."

"That's really nice of you Jimmy, but, I don't want to put you out, I can just go back to the hotel." she said as she watched him move around the room.

"You won't be putting me out." he walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder, "Jamie, stay here, I know about the ghosts at home, and that hotel doesn't have anyone to talk to who understands, Faiths not really that far away from here and if you want to be alone I can find something to do for awhile. Please, stay."

She looked up at him nodding and the tears started again, Jimmy pulled her to him and again held her while she cried, Faith coming into the room quietly stepped back out again, waiting, finally she heard them talking and walked back in saying, "Well, I have to go check on Charlie, I promised him a movie and dinner out tonight, but I'll be back if you need me, and I'll call, so.."

"Sure Faith, and thank you, I don't know what I would have ended up doing if you guys hadn't done what you did." Jamie walked to her and hugged her.

"Sure, you bet Anytime," hugging her back, then, "I'll check back later, ok?"

Jamie nodded, then Faith left, turning to Jimmy, "So, want to watch a ballgame?" Jamie asked.

"You watch football!" Jimmy asked laughing as he closed the door behind Faith.

"Sure! I love college football, I wonder if the LSU/Georgia game is on!" she said walking into the living room, "I call remote!"

"Hey, its my TV!" Jimmy cried as he took off after her.

"Tough luck bucket boy! I called dibs!" she laughed at his expression.

Jimmy stopped, giving her an odd look, "Yeah, I know, that's what he called you," Jamie said smiling gently, "Is it ok?"

"Sure, sure its ok" he started smiling again, "well, its gonna be anyway."

"Hey look it is on!" she said as she sat down on the couch pulling her legs up beneath her.

"You really watch football?" he asked amazed, "Who's your favorite team?"

"College or Pro?" she asked back as she turned the volume up.

"Both!" Jimmy said as she turned back to the game.

"Well, I always followed LSU because of my PawPaw and I like the Steelers in Pro!" she said.

"LSU? Woman you're from New Jersey! And the Steelers, you could be deported for that one!!" he pretended shock and outrage as they began a heated discussion on the teams they both liked and disliked, and for awhile, the pain was pushed aside.

TBC...


	50. Vacation 50

**And on again...ok, so what do you think? HUH? I know you are a readin folks,,,I can see the 'count' but what do you think...should it continue...or stop? Your choice...**

Enjoy, M

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 50**

In the last week of October, over seven weeks since the 'Vacation' had started, Sidney decided to 'test' Maurice on a 'trip' outside, though he was doing this partially out of self-defense, he did need him to 'deliver' and make 'pick-ups' to set his plan of turning Boscorelli into the 'mastermind' behind the drug ring he ran. But also, he needed to get him away from this place before he destroyed it and everyone in it as Maurice was driving him and everyone here nuts, Again. Those few days that he had behaved were long gone and much missed, everytime Sidney thought that he had gained control over him, Maurice seemed to set out to show him otherwise!

From flooding the damn bathroom with the shower incident and the bedroom with the overflowing tub; to pouring out the floor wax on the kitchen floor, boy that had caused a stink when the cook saw it; Sidney had to give the cook a damn bonus just to get him to stay, and somedays he wished he had killed him over those bearer bonds instead of the spanking he had given him, and those were only a few of the things that he'd done, and Sidney was sure there were others that were just waiting to be found out, because they kept finding things broken or missing still, and Of Course Maurice didn't know anything about them when they were found.

Sitting watching him and CJ work on a puzzle he'd brought home last week, Sidney thought about that spanking. It had been a spontaneous reaction of shock and anger, but he still couldn't believe that he'd actually spanked a grown man, and that shaving incident had really put him on edge, it had taken him some time, but when he finally realized that he was thinking about Boscorelli like a 'parent' or 'guardian' would, he left for two days to clear his head and get his focus back. He'd told them he had business, but in reality had only gone to a hotel, seeing that blood on Maurices face he'd actually had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, for a moment he thought he might have really hurt himself, and when he saw himself checking him and making a scene over it, he had gotten angry.

That's when he decided to 'move' the deadline up for starting this thing, Boscorelli was going to pay and just because he'd lost what little mind Sidney considered him to have to begin with was not going to keep Sidney from completing his 'mission', he'd not given him this problem, and he'd be damned if he felt guilty over it, Boscorelli had killed his father, and he would pay for that. Sighing as he watched Maurice and CJ concentrate and argue over the puzzle, he went back to his computer where he was setting up the 'drop' and the 'pick-up' for that day, not all of the 'business' he conducted of course was illegal and it was easy to use the e-mail program to 'hide' in plain site.

A few minutes had passed as he worked when suddenly he was startled by a crash and heard CJ yelling at Maurice, "What the hell did you do that for?" Looking up to see what the trouble was now, he saw Maurice pick up another of the vases on the table next to him and throw it at CJ, who dodged as the vase nearly took his head off, and then jumped Maurice pinning him under him, to the couch, Maurice was yelling a few choice things at him of course, "IT WAS MINE!!" he yelled in CJ's face as he lay on his back, with CJ holding him, barely, to the seat cushion, "GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!! LET ME UP YOU BIG FUCK HEAD!!"

"MAURICE!" CJ yelled now 'shocked', "Watch your mouth!! I've already told you about cursing, and the piece was not yours," struggling with him he was losing control fast, "you...can't...break...things, just because you're mad, I've already talked to you about that!"

Sidney was grinning, this had gotten to be a regular thing with him, the cursing, not the breaking vases, and usually CJ won the argument, but not today.

"SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!! YOU BIG MOTHERFUC..." Maurice started and was this time stopped dead in his tracks by CJ popping him right across the mouth, Sidney's own mouth dropped open in surprise as this was the first time he'd actually seen CJ this mad and he almost started laughing, but then it got serious.

Maurice, seemed so shocked that he didn't do the usual 'crying' then as CJ was telling him, very angrily, "Maurice, SHUT UP!! Don't you say another WORD!! Now get up and go to your room, and I mean now, don't you make me..." CJ was stopped in his 'tracks', because as he was telling him this and let Maurice go to step back, Maurice pulled his knee back to his chest and let fly a kick to CJ's crotch!

Sidney jumped up to haul it over as he saw CJ go down, this had very quickly gone from funny to serious as CJ hit the ground with a scream of pain, holding his crotch he was gagging and gasping for air at the same time, while Maurice made an 'escape' running for Sidney, but if he was expecting 'help' he was surprised. "Maurice! What the hell did you do?" Sidney yelped as he grabbed him by the arm, "YOU don't EVER do that to someone," Sidney turned yanking him with him and sat him down in the desk chair, yelling, "SIT and DON'T GET UP," before going back to CJ, who was on his knees and one elbow, his other hand still holding himself, his forehead resting on the floor, Sidney asked him, "Are you aright?

CJ tried to 'wave' him off, and Sidney completely understood, only thing worse than what Maurice had done was somebody actually asking about it, then he heard, "HE HIT ME FIRST," yelled Maurice from where he sat at the desk.

Turning to him, Sidney said, "Maurice you deserved it! You broke two vases by throwing them at HIM!! And you were cursing like a sailor, BUT whatever the reason, you don't kick another guy in the balls, EVER! Do you hear ME, EVER!!" Maurice set a pout on his face and turned the chair around to face away from him, Sidney turning back to CJ offered in sympathy, "Come on, I'll help you to your room then I'll get some ice."

CJ let him help him up, but he was glaring across the room at Maurice as he growled out, "I have had it with him." then he went out of the office with Sidney.

Stopping at the door, Sidney looked back, "Maurice, MAURICE!! LOOK AT ME," Maurice turned back to him, not speaking, just sat glaring at CJ as Sidney told him, "DON'T MOVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'll be right back, I'm serious you stay put! If I come back and you're gone, there's gonna be hell to pay, and it WON'T stop with a whipping," Sidney then went out, telling Danny, the 'new' guard for Maurice, to stay with him, he'd be right back, then he turned to CJ saying, "Come on." Helping CJ to his room and getting and icepack from the freezer he grabbed one already prepared... they had started to keep these on hand with Maurice around, then brought it back to CJ's room, before asking, "What started that back there?"

"Hell, who knows?" CJ groaned, "One minute he's laughing and the next I've got a vase coming at my head!" Leaning back against the headboard, he partially closed his eyes, holding the icepack to himself, "you saw the rest," he sighed heavily, "He's getting harder to predict, and I'm not able to get him to 'listen' like you can as much now."

"Well, I'll talk to him, I'm taking him out this afternoon, I have something for him to do." Sidney told him, "I'll see if I can get him to understand that he has to listen to you also.

CJ opened his eyes fully, "WHAT could you possibly have for him to do that won't require a trip to the hospital?"

"Don't worry, Daddy, it's not dangerous, just going to have him make a pick-up and a drop off for me!" Sidney smiled, as he let his words sink in. Then as CJ began to protest he laughed and going out the door, closed it behind him and locked it.

Grabbing the throw, and pulling it over him, CJ leaned back against the headboard again, tossing the icepack aside, 'Sure hope you know what you're doing Moe.'

Meanwhile, Back in the office:

As soon as the door closed Moe started working on the computer. laughing as he saw that not only had Sidney not locked the keyboard down, but he'd also left it online, "Stupid bastard ought to know better than to leave a 'kid' alone with a computer!" he crowed softly, knowing that when Sidney was working the cameras and bugs were off. 'Can't have a record of 'his' activities can we?' Then quickly finding what he wanted he typed up and sent an e-mail off to Swersky, before erasing any record of it, then he 'played' around setting commands and messing a few things Sidney was working on up, and when a few minutes later Sidney walked back in he hit the Enter key.

"Maurice! Get away from that!" Sidney yelled as he ran across the room to the desk, then, "OH MY GOD!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sidney watched his computer eat itself right before his eyes, his face turning three shades of purple before he could think fast enough to grab the plug and pull it out of the outlet set into the floor, turning the computer off. Too Late! Turning quickly before Moe could react, to 'Maurice' Sidney backhanded him across the face, knocking him out of the chair and to the floor, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Reaching down he grabbed him by the arm and pulled Maurice to his feet, this time raising his fist to him.

Moe hit the floor hard, he'd seen the first hit coming but pinned in the chair between the seat and Sidney had not been able to avoid it, then as he shook the cobwebs from his mind and felt the blood pouring from his nose, before he could recover Sidney grabbed him again and pulled him up, yelling at him again, what Moe couldn't tell as he was seeing double and his head was spinning from the hard backhand. Sidney stopped, his fist still in the air as he saw the blood and the stunned look on Maurices face, Maurice wasn't even cringing from him he was so out of it and Sidney's stomach clenched as he saw his eyes come back into focus and widen when they saw his fist about to strike again.

Shoving him back into the chair, and turning to the computer his hands on the desk he leaned down trying to control himself. Sidney was not a violent man by nature, he'd been made that way by his fathers 'business' and to hurt someone who was 'helpless' was against his grain, he turned back to Maurice and said feeling sick, "Don't move and don't touch anything," then he left the room. Stopping just outside the room he asked Danny, "Where the hell were you when he was in there destroying my damn computer!"

"He destroyed your comp...but Boss, you told me to stay here!" Danny had heard what happened to Joe, Joe now guarded one of the stores in a bad area of town...Sidney just looked at him, and for once he couldn't argue as that was exactly what he'd said, instead, he shook his head and rapidly went down the hall to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later he found Maurice where he'd left him, holding his shirt to his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

He handed him a wet rag and told him to pinch his nose and tilt his head back, Maurices face was already turning black and blue where Sidney's hand had struck. He would have a black eye by tonight and his cheek was swollen, as Sidney stood watching him, there was a knock at the door and he called out, "Come in."

Walter entered carrying a small bag, "Here boss, got what you asked for. Hope its the right one."

"Thanks, put it on the desk and leave." Sidney said turning back to Maurice, and handing him one of the icepacks he'd brought back.

Moe took it from him and held it to his eye, but he was silent, partially because he was afraid to set Sidney off again, and partially because he would have taken twice what Sidney just gave him for what he'd been able to do before Sidney walked in. Not only had the computer tried to eat itself because of what he'd commanded it, but when Sidney turned it on again, it would do it again! He knew those computer programming classes he'd taken a few years ago would come in handy one day, and today they'd paid for themselves twice over!

Looking down at Maurice sitting there, Walter shook his head, 'If he doesn't get himself killed, it will be a miracle." Then he stopped as he turned to go. Something wasn't right, he kept looking at Maurice, frowning at him as he tried to figure out what it was, his eyes widened as he realized that the look that Maurice had given him had not been the look of the 'kid' but someone who knew what he'd done, and been glad to take what was coming to him.

Quickly hiding his expression as Sidney turned back to him asking, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Sure, just wondering if you need me to take him to his room?" Walter offered.

Sidney looked down at Maurice who was watching him carefully, there were tears of pain on his face but he wasn't doing his usual crying, chalking it up to almost being knocked out Sidney didn't give it much thought as he replied with a strained sigh, "Yeah, sure, only take him to CJ's room, and tell him to get this done." he said handing Walter the bag, "Tell him he has one hour and then they need to get dressed to go out. Maurices clothes will be waiting for him in his room." then looking down at Maurice again, "And he'd better be in them and ready when I am," talking to Moe now, "Go with Walter and don't cause anymore trouble, or there will be more where that came from. Understand me!?" he asked.

Maurice nodded quickly and got up moving carefully around Sidney as if in 'fear', and followed Walter out of the room, going down the hall, Walter whispered, "I know its you Boscorelli, remember me? I was with Vance."

Moe startled but didn't respond except to look strangely at him. "Forget it, I know okay. I spent three full, LONG days with 'Maurice' I know you ain't him." Walter didn't even look at him, "Be careful, you'll get both of you killed if you're not." Then they were outside of CJ's room and Walter unlocked the door, knocking first then entered, "Someone here to see you," he said before throwing the bag on the bed, "Here, this is for 'him'," cocking his thumb at Moe, "Sidney said to get this done, I think you can follow directions, so you shouldn't have much trouble. You have an hour. Then get dressed. You're going out with them. And make sure 'Maurice' here is dressed the way Sidney wants him to be," then he turned to 'Maurice' and said quietly as he left the room, "Remember what I said, be careful," and was gone.

Moe was too shocked to do more than stand there at first, but when CJ frowned at first at his expression and at what Walter had told him, then laughed as he looked into the bag, he shook his head to clear it and went to see what was so funny. "OH HELL NO!!" he exclaimed as CJ pulled hair dye from the bag.

Then as he continued with his protest CJ reached up and clapped his hand over his mouth, "Shush!" he whispered, "You'll get Sidney pissed again," then seeing the large bruise on his cheek and eye and the blood on his face and shirt said, "Damn Maurice, if you make it out of here with out getting something else broke it'll be a miracle! What did you do this time!?" he already knew what Moe had planned, he just wanted to know how much he'd gotten done, "And you know you owe me an apology for kicking me like that and for throwing those vases at me!"

Moe rolled his eyes, "I was just playing on the computer! He didn't like it and hit me, just because it started doing some weird stuff!", then he smiled and winked, "And I'm soooooo Sooorryyy!!" real sarcastically.

"Hey watch it! You know if you keep this up, one of those windows might just magically open one day!" CJ laughed as he took the directions out of the package to read.

"Good, then I'll get you your broom and you can fly home!" Moe cracked as he tried to see the directions himself.

"Yeah, well at least when I go I won't be wearing 'lavender' hair now will I!" CJ was cracking up as he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Moe stood looking at him as he passed, then shaking his head he followed, he'd learned already that if he didn't' let CJ do it, Sidney would do it and there would be hell to pay along with it. "Oh CJ your time is coming," he said quietly as he entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, but, Moe, I'm soo gonna enjoy this right now!" he responded laughing quietly again.

Later as he towel dried his hair, Moe was looking in the mirror, and he could not freaking believe what he was seeing, the lavender dye had turned his hair pink, baby pink. In fact it was soo light that it was almost not even that. He didn't know what was worse, the bleaching or the laughing CJ had done when he'd rinsed it out and saw the blonde hair on him, then when he'd seen the 'pink' hair, he'd almost wet himself!

Well for damn sure if anyone saw him they wouldn't know him! With the scars he had right now and the slightly out of line nose and this damn hair, he didn't even recognize him his own self! And now with the black eye he was quickly developing, well lets just say that even his mother would have walked right by him. "Oh my god!" CJ said a few minutes later as he exited the bathroom, his hair dry. Sidney had called on the intercom and told him to only towel dry it, and not to brush it.

"Don't say another fucking word, I'm warning you CJ!" Moe whispered, "If you do I'll get him to do yours to match!"

CJ clamped down on what he was about to say next, but he was truly stunned, Moe looked like a completely different person, and his hair which was about three to four inches long as he'd not had a haircut in over two months now was not only PINK but it was really curly! Not kinky just well, 'Damn its REALLY CURLY!!', he'd been about to say, and add, 'Now I know why you keep it cut so short', but thought better of it, valuing his own hair as he did, "Well, Maurice, it's different, I'll say that much," was all he did say, "lets go get you dressed now."

"I don't need any HELP getting dressed!" Moe growled, "I can do that myself!" He shoved CJ out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, CJ shrugged and went down the hall to the office to wait for him.

When Sidney came in he asked if Maurice was ready and CJ told him he was coming, Sidney nodded then went to his computer and stood looking at it. But he didn't turn it on as he was having a programmer come in to see about it later.

The office door opened and CJ started laughing outloud, he tried not to, but, there was 'Maurice' dressed in basketball shoes and really long baggy shorts with a oversized tee-shirt that covered a longjohn shirt, and with the black and white clothes and the 'pink' hair he looked just like a 'punk' teen. It was just too damn funny and CJ couldn't help himself, Moe looked down at himself and said, "WHAT!?" as if he were offended.

"Nothing, nothing, you look, um, uh," CJ couldn't continue, Moe usually wore nice clothes, it wasn't as if he never dressed down, but he was a 'little' vain sometimes and this was 'real down' for him!

"Don't worry about him, you look fine!" Sidney was in a hurry and didn't want 'Maurice' to get upset and want to change. He needed him looking just like he was if he was to 'pass' where they were going and not be noticed by 'his own', "Lets go you two, I want to get back as soon as possible," then he went out the office door, CJ following, and as CJ passed Moe, he whispered, "Cute, that's what you look like, Cute, all the little 15 year olds ought to faint dead away!" then he laughed again as Moe whispered back, "Caster I swear, you are sooo asking for it!"

The car ride was frustrating as they couldn't always see where they were going and when they got there, Sidney gave a package to Maurice and said, "Now listen carefully, there is a man behind the counter in there, walk up and say, "I have a package for Mr. Wright.", then he's gonna say, "The only Wright we have is Mr. Wrong." then he's gonna laugh, if he doesn't say that, DON'T leave this package! Understand," nodding, 'Maurice' took the package and got out, Sidney grabbed his arm lightly, "Maurice, remember what I said?" Sidney quizzed him.

"Yea, if he doesn't laugh don't leave the package?" Moe messed it up deliberately.

"No, What do you say?" Sidney sighed, "What do you say first?"

CJ was rolling his eyes as they went through the whole thing twice, 'Damn Moe do you have to play it up so damn much!?' But finally, Sidney was satisfied and Maurice was on his way.

Entering the convince store Moe looked around quickly and went to the counter where a man came up and asked him what he wanted, "I have a package for Mr. Wright," Moe replied and waited for a response.

The man was looking carefully at him, "Haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

Moe swallowed, wondering if this was normal, then looking back at the car said, "Maurice."

The man followed his gaze and then as he looked back at him said, "Okay Maurice, nice to meet you, you work for Sidney?"

Beginning to panic a little, as CJ was in that car, he repeated worriedly, "I have a package for Mr. Wright," and again waited.

The man grinned at him, "Well Maurice, The only Wright we have is Mr. Wrong!" then he laughed as Moe sighed in relief and handed the package over to him.

The man was looking at him curiously, "You don't happen to have a brother do you, Maurice?" Nodding his head, Moe tried to decide if he should do the whole 'Maurice' thing or just ignore the mans questions and leave when, suddenly the bell over the door rang and two people walked in. Moe didn't turn, he saw them in the mirror over the counter and his heart almost stopped. It was Jimmy and Jamie, but they weren't looking at the counter, they were looking at each other as they entered and headed for the cold drinks.

He was trying not to turn to them, when he heard Jimmy say, "Hey, sweetheart, you want a bottle of wine for later? Or would you prefer Tequila?"

Jamie laughed and said, "I think tonight I'll stick to Coke, thank you Mister!"

Jimmy walked over to her with a six pack and Moe heard him ask, "Do you need anything from your house? We can go there and pick it up if you want, or I can get my stuff and we can go there if you want?"

What she said was cut off as the man behind the counter snapped his fingers in Moe's face, "HEY, what's with you? You look like you just seen a ghost or something? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Moe said faintly, a stunned look still on his face, "I got to go." Then he turned and took off out the door, looking back at Jamie and Jimmy as he exited, they were in deep discussion over something Jimmy was showing her, then as they sensed someone watching them and looked up at him, he went through the door, the bell ringing behind him as he almost ran to the car.

Getting in he quickly sat back, and Sidney watching him asked, "What's the matter with you? You do what I asked?"

Nodding his head, and looking out the window he said, his voice shaky, "Yeah Sidney, I did what you said,"

CJ was watching him and as he turned to look back at the store saw through the window Jimmy and Jamie go to the counter, he made a Herculean effort NOT to look at Moe just then, he knew what had 'upset Maurice' his own heart was pounding, but he knew from the way they were laughing that they hadn't seen Moe.

The next stop they made went smoother, and he had to make a pickup that time, and did it with no problems, on the way back Sidney commented on how quiet he was, and he pretended to be asleep when Sidney not getting an answer turned to look at him, turning all the way to look at CJ he told him, "I hit him pretty hard earlier, keep an eye on him, okay? Might have to call Doc Kingman if he keeps acting so strange."

CJ nodded, then looking over at Moe saw that his mouth was set and his jaw was clenched, and looking down he saw that his hands were now fists, clenched so tight his knuckles were white. CJ sighed, thinking he knew how he felt, he'd realized they were closer to freedom back there than they'd been in a month, and it had passed them by.

He would have been shocked to find out that, freedom was NOT what Moe was thinking about right now. In fact, it was the last thing he was thinking about.

What he was thinking about was, "Weeks, I've been 'dead' for only weeks and she's already with someone else!? AND WITH JIMMY DOUGHERTY!?" He had finally thought that he had found someone who would never hurt him on purpose, and to think that it only took weeks for her to get over him!? The last words Jimmy spoke as the man got his attention were running through his mind like they were on a fucking loop or something and he couldn't get them to stop, But the hardest part was hearing her laugh and watching as she looked right at him as he exited and didn't even see him. Right then he wanted to really be dead, because when he got out of this, and he vowed now that he would, he knew that she was gone from him forever, but he would make Jimmy pay first, then she would.

TBC...


	51. Vacation 51

**You're only getting one today, because itsa LONG one, lol. Took forever to read over and edit...sleeps for an , yea ok, lol ;) **

**Enjoy! M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 51**

Arriving back at the penthouse, Moe got out of the car and went quietly to the elevator, he stood facing away, looking at the doors, waiting for Sidney and CJ to catch up and open them, when Sidney walked up to him and put his key in the lock to open his private elevator, he remarked carefully to Maurice, "You did good Maurice. Why are you looking so down?"

Moe looked at him silently, shrugged, and turned back to the elevator, again waiting for it to open, praying that Moe wouldn't give himself away, CJ interjected, "He's probably tired, been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sidney agreed, then looking back at CJ added, "When we get up there, we'll get something to eat then call it a day. You guys can do what you want the rest of the evening."

Nodding CJ put his hand on 'Maurices' shoulder, hoping he'd cooperate, "Hear that little man? That sounds good to me, what about you?" Instead of answering, Moe jerked his shoulder away and stepped into the now open elevator, CJ followed and as Moe turned to face the front he saw the look in Moe's eyes...anger tinged with something he couldn't quite put his finger on so CJ frowned hard at him giving him a slight shake of his head to discourage any 'bad' behavior then stood blocking him from Sidney's view as Sidney put the key in the elevator lock again and the doors closed.

They all were silent on the way up and getting off at the penthouse he and Sidney both were surprised when Maurice took off without speaking, for his bedroom instead of the kitchen, "Wow, that's a first, Maurice turning down food," Sidney shook his head, then turned to CJ with a worried look, "You know he really doesn't look so good. Maybe I better call Dr. Kingman after all."

"I'm sure he's okay, he's probably just homesick, going out and all, you know, probably reminded him of what he's being kept from," CJ was looking hard at Sidney, knowing that Sidney had no idea just how true that was, adding, "he's been asking for his Mom again."

"Yea, well, I'm gonna call him anyway, just to be sure, and CJ, don't encourage that 'I want my Mommy' thing, we've got enough trouble with him as it is," Sidney remarked warning him as he headed into his office, "I don't need that now too everytime I take him out."

"Yea, ok," sighing, CJ went to Moes room, then knocking he waited, but when there was no answer he opened the door and entered, without an invitation.

"Get out," Moe was laying on his back across his bed, one arm thrown up over his head, the other on his stomach, and he was staring at the ceiling, and as CJ came further into the room, he growled out, "I mean it CJ get out, I don't want company and you really don't want me to make you leave."

"Look, I know what you saw," CJ whispered to him as he reached the bed, "but man you really have got to let it go right now, cause he knows something is wrong, okay?"

Moe looked at him, "Like I give a shit! And no CJ you don't know what I 'saw', or heard, so get the hell OUT," before he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I do, I saw them too, okay, I know how close we were to being found today, I feel it too Moe, but if you keep this up Sidney will figure out something more is wrong than that black eye, and we will BOTH be in deep shit! You hear me?" CJ was sweating now, he knew that Moe could be a stubborn mule when he was pissed off, and he wasn't dying today thank you!

Moe turned his head to the side and stared at him angrily, grinding out, "No, you don't, KNOW, okay, you weren't there, you didn't SEE or HEAR, so don't tell me you UNDERSTAND!" he paused as he was obviously trying to keep control over his emotions, "Just leave me alone right now CJ, tell him I'm not feeling good or something, but please, just GET OUT!" Moe then got up and went into the bathroom closing the door sharply behind him.

CJ stood quietly a moment, he had figured that Moe would be upset he knew he himself was damn upset, but the look on his face as he passed CJ on his way to the bathroom was the look of a man who'd just lost everything, frowning CJ was torn between trying to find out just what he meant, or stopping Sidney from calling Dr. Kingman and setting Moe off. Walking over to the bathroom door he started to knock, but what he heard on the other side of the door made him pause, then resting his head a moment against the door's frame he sighed and left to talk to Sidney.

Finding him in his office staring at his computer, CJ approached him attempting to convince him not to call the Doctor he quietly urged, "Sidney, he's not feeling good, I think he's aright he just has a headache. I'll give him something and let him be tonight, if he's still like this in the morning then you can call Dr. Kingman," CJ was hoping to head off a blowup, something that he knew would happen if they kept after Moe.

Surprisingly, Sidney readily agreed, then added, "Well I'm hungry, food will be waiting when you want to eat, I'll have cook set something aside for him if you can get him to eat later." Dismissing CJ by turning away, Sidney went back to staring at his blank screen.

XXXX

Moe sat on the floor between the sink cabinet and the shower stall, his back against the wall his knees pulled up with his forehead on his arms. This was the one place, the one room where he wasn't watched, except for the closet, and now if he went in there and didn't come out in five minutes, someone came looking for him. Sitting down in here a few minutes ago he'd broken down.

Seeing Jamie had at first caused his heart to soar, he'd never really allowed himself to believe he see her again except in memory not allowing himself more than that as he feared that for all his and CJ's efforts, he and CJ would not make it out of here alive, but even seeing her enter that store with Jimmy had been a great sight.

Until he heard them talking as they moved through the store, then in just a couple of sentences all his hopes, all his reasons for fighting so hard to find a way out of here were gone. It felt like someone had put a large rock on his chest and he could barely breathe now.

He'd had plenty of time to think on the rest of the ride back here, too much time, 'Okay, sure she thinks I'm dead, so does Jimmy, but, it's only been a short few weeks for Gods sake! How the hell could this have happened so fast,' he thought sitting there agonizing over Jamie and Jimmy being together, 'Then looking at me as if she'd never seen me before! Yeah, okay there's the pink fucking hair and the stupid clothes, hell I look like I'm 15, and if she had recognized me, CJ would be dead, but, damn it!'

His emotions were in a tumuli, all over the place, and to have CJ see them together as well, well, he was not about to humiliate himself by talking to CJ about what he'd heard them say that was for damn sure, this was bad enough, knowing about it and not being able to get their words out of his head, or her laughter at Jimmy's comments.

'Okay maybe it isn't a rock sitting on my chest, maybe my freaking heart's just been ripped out and stomped on by two people who claimed to be my friends and one who's said she'd never loved anyone like she loved ME! EVER!!' banging his fist against the floor, 'Boy, what a fucking joke! I should have known I couldn't trust her,' he was crying now, he'd never trusted any woman besides his Ma and Faith and they didn't count in this, and to his frustration and dismay, he had trusted Jamie more than them even.

'Well never again, that's for damn sure. Never again! I should have just screwed her when I had the chance and dumped her like all the rest,' he kicked the small gaudy gold metal trash can across the room, 'Jimmy better watch his fucking back when I get out of here! That's another damn sure thing!' he sat back leaning his head against the wall with a small angry bang, 'Bet he was moving his ass in on her as soon as she got back here, fucking bucket boy!'

Finally as his anger overtook his grief at losing her, he jumped to his feet and grabbing the trash can smashed the mirror above the sink, hitting it over and over again he watched it disintegrate and fall in sharp reflective shards to the counter and floor, then he turned and threw it threw the glass door of the shower stall again watching as the glass collapsed in on itself, a loud blast sounding out as the frosted glass burst and the can it the tile wall behind it. Then Moe stood against the wall next to the toilet and started kicking the back of it with his heel until he broke the tank off the back of the toilet bowl, shattering it against the tub water flowing across the floor of the bath, he reached down and yanking as hard as he could pulled the water line out of the wall, water instantly spraying in a jet into the air.

Moe lunged over to the tub and after pushing the stopper down to stop any escaping water, he turned the faucets on full blast and left the room, locking the door from the inside and pulling it closed behind him.

His rage only increasing with the damage he was causing he then picked up the chair next to the fireplace and threw it as hard as he could across the room, watching as it smashed into the wall, punching through and splintering as it did so. Looking for more to destroy he then picked up the small coffee table that until now had sat between the two chairs and flung it after the first chair, only this time hitting the dresser gouging a large chunk out of the wood top, breaking the table and shattering the mirror above the dresser.

But still, it wasn't enough to abate his rage, nothing seemed to have the power to do that now, instead of stopping, he walked over to grab the lamp on the table next to the bed and threw it at the fireplace, again he didn't stop there, Moe walked around the bed and grabbing the other lamp completed the matching set on the fireplace hearth.

That was when he heard running footsteps coming down the hall and himself ran to lock the door before quickly grabbing the unmolested chair to put it under the doorknob and block their entrance, before proceeding; as they banged on the door yelling for him to open up and to stop what he was doing; to complete the destruction of 'his' room.

Yanking the mattress off the bed he over turned the boxspring and grabbing the frame of the wooden bed flipped it over, breaking the rails off, then picking up the now separated footboard Moe threw it at fireplace as hard as he could watching it too shatter into splinters. If they had left the fireplace operational, which of course they hadn't, he'd have set fire to the place he was so angry!

Outside the room CJ could hear him screaming in near hysterical angry laughter as the objects hit the walls and other things inside the room, watching in fear and near panic himself as Sidney was yelling at the men trying to get the door open to hurry up, both red in the face and pale at the same time, "Damm it! Hurry the hell up! He's going to hurt himself!" Sidney was beside himself, not only was he destroying the room, it sounded like he'd gone slapass crazy on them, turning to the small group of men around him, "Someone go call Kingman! Tell him we have an emergency! Go NOW!" he yelled, turning back to the door as one of the men ran to the office to do so. Sidney was calling through the door now, "Maurice, MAURICE, Stop okay, I know you're upset, but just open the door, please? No one's going to hurt you I promise, just open the door!"

But, that didn't seem to work, instead it actually seemed to fuel the 'fire' that was raging in the bedroom.

CJ was about to try when he heard Moe scream, "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!! COME THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR!!! I DARE YOU!! PLEASE, IN FACT I'M BEGGING YOU, JUST COME THROUGH THAT DOOR!!! YOU FUCKING BRAIN DEAD MORON!!!" His next thoughts lost as the hall became deadly silent CJ thought his brain and hearing must have frozen because he couldn't have actually heard that, his mouth open in shock he turned white as Sidney turned to him, his own face matching CJ's as he asked him, "Boscorelli?"

Shrugging as if in confusion himself, CJ prayed that Moe came to his senses before they got that door open and instead of answering, kept silent; looking at him suspiciously before turning back Sidney yelled, "BOSCO, THAT YOU?!"

"YEAH, YOU DUMB ASSHOLE IT'S ME!! COME ON IN, SIDNEY!! LETS SEE IF YOU'RE AS MUCH A PUSSY AS YOUR OLD MAN WAS!!" Moe yelled back.

Nearly passing out now from fear, CJ thought, 'Well so much for coming to his senses! Damn Moe, why don't you just put the bullets in the gun FOR HIM!'

XXXX

Earlier at the station house:

Swersky having just finished roll call, stepped into his office to check on a few of the reports he was waiting on, sitting at his desk, he flipped through a few of them then decided to check his email, as he had a memo to send out anyway, and as he scanned through them one in particular caused him to pause in his scanning of them, "What the hell," he exclaimed outloud as he opened it up, "Damn he must have sent this one before, and I just missed it..." then he stopped his mouth open in shock, "No, no way, this is not funny," he yelled angrily, thinking at first it was a sick joke he almost deleted it, but the last line in the email gave him pause. Finishing reading it, he stood up his hands shaking as he went to his office door, opening it he saw Davis and Sullivan walking down the hall heading out on patrol, Dave called out shakily, "Hey, guys, come in here a minute will you?", then looking over at the desk Sergeant, he asked softly, "Hey Morgan, get Yokas for me will you, tell her to come to my office," before he went back into his office to wait.

Entering the room, Sully commented after seeing his Lieutenants white face, "Dave, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sully usually didn't address him at work by his first name, but he looked so upset he forgot to use the 'title'.

"I just might have." Swersky said quietly, as he motioned for them to have a seat and wiped his brow of sweat.

Exchanging looks Sully and Ty sat down, "What's going on?" Sully asked more concerned now, Swersky was hard to shake, the last time he'd seen him this upset had been when they'd gotten word about Bosco and CJ; Sully hoped whatever it was it wasn't anything that bad.

Shaking his head, Dave replied with yet more hesitation, "I wish the hell I knew, lets wait for Faith before I fill you in," he looked back at the e-mail and reread it while Sully and Ty exchanged looks again, Ty shrugging at Sully unspoken question.

A minute later Faith popped her head in, a soft smile on her face, "Boss you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, come on in, have a seat." Swersky said still reading, or rereading, yet again, he waved her in.

"Sure," she answered curiously, moving past the other two and sitting down, "What's up, Lieu," Faith asked concerned now too as she noticed his confused and pale look.

"I'm going to read something to you," Dave started, "and I want your honest opinions," Swersky was speaking quiet seriously, "and, please keep and open mind and let me finish before you comment. Okay?"

"Sure, ok, yeah" were their collective answers as they leaned forward after glancing at one another.

Lieutenant Swersky began to read the email outloud and as he did so he glanced up to see the combined shocked looks on their faces, saw they matched how he felt before he continued until quickly stopping as it was only two paragraphs, he looked back up to see stunned faces before him.

"Oh my god! What sick shit did that," Sully exclaimed, as Ty shook his head and looked down at his hands his expression a mask of pain.

Faith on the other hand stood up asking harshly, "Boss, when did this come in?"

"I just got it, I thought it was something he might have sent me before...but it says it was created today, this morning in fact. Based on what I've read to you, what do you think Yokas," looking directly at her, "COULD this be for real?"

"I don't know, I,.." she paused taking a deep breath, "someone either has a sick sense of humor, or else..." she hesitated to give it credit, "But it can't be real, can it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, there's a lot of rumors to the taking over of Bufords operation by his son, but, so far we can't prove anything, and since Bosco's involvement with the takedown of Bufords operation and his death were all over the news..." he paused, "I'm inclined to think this might be a prank...Faith, there's one more line, that I didn't read yet," he was looking at her and then down at the screen again. She waited, holding her breath, angry and hurt, but a large desperate part of her wanted it to be real, he took a breath, then, "Tell Faith, I can still beat her in a foot race, only now I taunt her with bigger words after." he stopped and looked up as she gasped and came to her feet.

"OH MY GOD!!" she yelled, "Oh my god! Lieu!! IT'S HIM, ITS BOSCO!! THEY'RE ALIVE!!"

"Faith, how can you be sure?" Sully asked as he and Ty also came to their feet, but Swersky was already on the phone to ESU as he had his answer with Faiths reaction, "I mean we buried them Faith, they were ID'd!"

"Sully, they only were able to ID them by the clothes and the related items, and by the 'same' size and weight! The bodies were so burned they couldn't get prints and the faces so beaten that dental was out of the question remember? I'm telling you it's him," she was moving to Swersky's desk as she continued speaking, "and because, that," she pointed to the last line in the email, "is what he told me when he came to my house the first time after he was out of the hospital, and I never told ANYONE he said that," standing now at Swersky's desk still looking at the screen, "I don't know how, but I know he wrote this," she said, laughing and crying at the same time, "Oh my GOD!!"

She looked up to see Ty grinning like a fool and Sully shaking his head replied, "That boys got more damn dumb luck! I sure hope this is real! Because if it isn't I'm shooting somebody!"

"Lets go people, ESU will meet us there, and the Judge is already being yanked out of court to sign the warrant," Swersky was moving to the door with them following.

XXXX

Back at the penthouse:

"Boscorelli," Sidney laughed meanly, "I think we've already proved who's the MAN here! Open the door and I'll give you ANOTHER LESSON IN IT! SOUNDS LIKE THAT LESSON FROM EARLIER KNOCKED SOME SENSE BACK INTO YOU!"

"KISS MY ASS!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND YOU, DO YOU?! MORON!!" Moe yelled back.

Sidney turned to CJ, smirking at him as he said quietly but clearly, "I'm the moron, huh Bosco? Why don't you ask your partner here about who's the moron. He's looking awful pale standing here listening to you sign his death warrant, go on CJ, tell him how much you appreciate his help," Sidney was still speaking quietly, as the entire hall was silent, "and after all the tender loving care you gave him! Tsk Tsk Tsk! Hey, CJ you know, with partners like this, maybe you should think about moving over to our side, at least then you'd KNOW you couldn't trust us to watch your back!" He motioned for Danny, and he went over to stand next to CJ, pulling out his gun and sticking the barrel in his side.

CJ was sweating now, his heart was pounding, and he was thinking about doing just that right now, that and killing Moe himself if he survived this crap!

But, the hall wasn't the only 'room' silent now, so was the bedroom, but only for a moment as Moe screamed back, "HE'S THE FUCKING JERK PUT ME HERE! WHAT DO I CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH HIS ASS!!" Moe continued to yell through the door, "HE DRAGGED ME OUT THERE FOR YOU!! DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM!! I KNOW THE BASTARD WORKS FOR YOU!! WHAT DID YOU PROMISE TO DO, HOW MUCH DID YOU CUT HIM IN FOR? HUH? I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF IF HE EVER COMES NEAR ME AGAIN!!! SO GO AHEAD SHOOT HIS ASS, DROP HIM FROM THE ROOF, I'LL HELP!! THEN I'LL DO YOU!!"

Sidney turned to the door then back to CJ, laughing out loud now, "OH hell Caster, Little man thinks you ratted him out to me? That is tooo rich!! Oh my god, if he only knew, huh CJ!"

'Oh yeah, he's gonna be a 'dead' little man when I get my hands on him!" CJ thought feeling the need to sit down right about then.

Sidney for his part had grown tired of this game, so turning to his men he instructed furiously, "Bust the fucking door down, and hurt him if you have to, but bring him to me." But, about that time they heard the chair moving and the lock releasing, then as the door was thrown open, several of the men pulled guns, but had no time to react as an enraged Bosco came flying through the opening and launched himself directly at CJ!

Falling backwards with Moe on top of him, CJ was so surprised that at first all he did was try to stop their fall, but when Moe sat up straddle him and reared back to punch him, CJ put his hands up to cover his face to ward off the blows, which were coming fast and furious, Sidney's initial reaction, after the shock of seeing Boscorelli jump Caster, was to crack up laughing, then turning to the group beside him, he again grew angry, "Pull his ass off him! Before he hurts himself!"

As they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him backwards off CJ, Moe turned his fury onto them, screaming and kicking and trying to hurt someone, anyone within his reach. As CJ scrambled up, unsure if the attack was real or staged, the entire place erupted with the entrance doors bursting open down the hallway and running boots were heard as the place was swarmed with ESU and uniforms!

CJ turned toward the commotion coming at them and then he turned back to Moe to see Sidney reach out and grab him around the throat, as he held his gun under Moe's chin.

"NO, SIDNEY, DON'T!" CJ screamed in fear, "LET HIM GO!"

Moe had become deathly still, as Sidney shoved the muzzle of the gun harder into his flesh, his gaze intense as he stared into CJ's eyes, his anger faded and he became peaceful as Sidney began to pull him backwards down the hallway. CJ instantly began to panic upon seeing that look, he knew that look, it was one of acceptance of what was coming the look of someone who no longer cared what happened to him.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!! PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Swersky had reached them as ESU took down the rest of the gang, Faith, Sully and Ty right behind him.

CJ watched as Moe's eyes moved to Swersky then traveled to Sully, then Ty then finally reaching Faith he stopped, until that moment he hadn't said a word as Sidney backed him down that hallway, but seeing them there and seeing the look of joy and relief mingled with fear and terror for what she was seeing, he gave a small wry smile, glancing back at CJ, Moe locked eyes for a moment as his smile widened slightly, then as it faded he said quietly, "I guess it worked, huh partner."

"NOOOOOOO!" CJ yelled as he realized what Moe was going to do.

Faith screamed with Sully and Ty yelling out as they watched him turn into the muzzle of the gun, spinning around to face Sidney, he grabbed Sidney's wrist, but instead of twisting the gun away from him; Moe held it tight against his own throat.

Sidney was stunned trying to pull away from him, but this wasn't Maurice the child, this was Maurice the cop, and Sidney wasn't going anywhere, "Go ahead Sidney, kill me, do me a favor okay?!" he said in a low voice as Sidney's eyes widened in surprise.

"You ARE crazy, little man," Sidney recovering quickly snarled, "Because, I will kill you!"

"Good." Moe said dead serious now, he jerked the wrist of the hand Sidney had the gun in harder, "Save me the effort."

Sidney could see in his eyes just how serious he really was, and how calm, and he began to get nervous, knowing that as soon as this gun went off every cop in here would make it their mission to kill him, but then he decided that prison would be a lot worse than that. Stopping his 'retreat' he stood still and pushed the gun himself harder into Boscorelli's neck, cocking the hammer back, his jaw clenched as he grew angry for what Boscorelli had obviously caused, there was only one way these pigs would be here, and it had to be that damn computer incident from this morning.

Moe seeing the sudden dawning on Sidney's face, smiled, "You know you almost catch on fast, don't you Sidney? Now who's the moron," spitting out, "I believe that would be you!"

His friends behind him were trying to talk Sidney AND him down but neither heard them; it was as if they had become the only people in that hallway, until CJ did something that the others didn't understand, he walked up behind Moe and said, "Maurice, if you hear me and you want to live, please little man, do something." Faith was the only one who even remotely knew what he was talking about, and even she had no real idea.

"Get back here Caster!" Lieu yelled at him but CJ held his ground.

"Maurice, please, I know you're there. Don't let him do this, don't let him die." he pleaded, "Please." CJ was in tears now, he knew that if this didn't work, Moe would die in this hall, because having lived here with both Moe and Sidney for over a month, he knew neither would back down.

Moe was still looking up at Sidney as he sadly replied, "I'm sorry CJ, but, please just leave it alone."

The group behind them had grown silent as CJ talked, and now as Moe replied, Faith said, "Bosco, please don't, I can't take this again, please." But, he didn't answer her as CJ kept talking to 'Maurice', but he could tell Moe was ignoring him now, he had locked eyes with Sidney and as he was about to say something to him, Sidney saw a strange look come over his face, then Boscorelli closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them again, Sidney realized before he said a word who he was dealing with now, again.

"Sidney?" Maurice asked confused as he released Sidney's wrist, "What's going on," then taking a step back looked at the gun, his eyes widening in fright looking up at Sidney again Maurice asked innocently, "Did I do something bad, Sidney? Are you mad at me again, I'll be good, please don't be mad..."

Sidney glanced away, closing his own eyes a moment, then shaking his head sorrowfully as he looked into his sweet frightened face, replied sadly, "I'm sorry kid, I really am. But, I can't go to jail," as he raised the gun to Maurices forehead.

Gunfire rang out in the hallway, as both Faith and CJ screamed, "NNNNOOOOOO," with Swersky, Sully and Ty along with ESU surging forward, Faith finding herself sitting on the floor her back against the wall, still screaming as the events were now blocked from her view, completely believing that this time Bosco was really dead.

CJ frozen before, now stepped slowly forward as the others swarmed past him.

"SOMEONE GET EMS UP HERE!" yelled Swersky, "OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL IS EMS!"

Swersky's screams for help pulled CJ from his shock; pushing past the blue backs of the cops surrounding the men on the floor, he reached the center and looking down at Moe, "Oh my god, Moe, please, no," dropping to his knees at his side as Swersky applied hard pressure to the wound, then looking over at the other man, Sidney, he saw him lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, the front of his skull missing, obviously gone, looking back down at Moe, who was looking up at him grimacing, CJ growled out in relieved laughter, "You better not die, you hear me, because I'm gonna kill you myself, You ASS!"

"Hey, fooled him didn't I! Making him think that you really had gotten Maurice, out, huh,...OOWWW!!! Lieu do you have to press so hard, that hurts!!!" Moe cried out.

"Yes, Bosco, I do! That was stupid, but then again, you probably know that now, don't you," he said trying to act angry, but ruining it by grinning like a fool, "and what the hell did you do to your HAIR it's PINK!" then he and the others were laughing.

"Long story Dave, OOWWW, it really hurts, I fucking hate getting shot," he moaned, then as Lieu pressed harder because the bleeding wasn't slowing he added, "Hey, somebody better tell Faith, I'm not dead. She sounds upset...AAAAHHHHHH, shit...," right before he passed out.

Sully looked over at Faith exclaiming, "Oh shit," before quickly going to her, "Faith, FAITH, the dumbass ain't dead! He got shot in the shoulder, but he ain't dead!"

As Faith heard him, she looked up at him, "Sully? But I saw...," new tears fell as she shook her head in disbelief of what he was saying, afraid to trust his words.

Shaking his head at her he replied with a huff, "Was the other guy's blood, ESU took him down."

She was climbing to her feet as Sully helped her up first she was shaking with relief and fear, then yelled, "I'm going to KILL him," before she was pushing blue shirts out of her way as she went to do just that, but when she reached him, seeing his eyes closed, she gasped out, "Oh god! Bosco!"

"Easy Faith, he just passed out is all," Dave reassured her, as EMS arrived then to take over.

"Thank God," a funny look came over her face then, "but what the hell is with the PINK HAIR!!!" she exclaimed.

XXXX

Later at the hospital:

CJ had been checked out and was waiting in the hall outside of the exam room where they were dealing with Moe as Swersky came up to him, "Caster, we need to get a statement from you, but it can wait until morning, right now you need to go call your parents. The state police already went to the house and let them know, but I'm sure your folks want to hear it from 'you' that you're really alive." Lieu was a happy man right now, he was grinning like he'd just won the lottery, "Oh and you can take the day off tomorrow, but only after I get that statement!'

Everyone started laughing, and CJ shook his head as he grinned, "Thanks Boss, you're all heart," a sigh escaping him, he nodded to the others, "If you guys will excuse me, I've a phone call to make. Somebody come get me when...?" tossing his head at the exam room.

"Sure, you go on, we'll come get you." Faith said, she hadn't stopped grinning and hugging him since they had arrived here, not that CJ was complaining. In fact there had been almost a party atmosphere as more and more cops heard the news and showed up to see if it was real, and to welcome them back.

"Thanks, Faith." he said then followed a nurse to a private phone that they had arranged for him to use.

As he heard the phone ringing and waited for someone to pick up, he wondered what he would or should say, but when his mother picked up the phone and said, hesitantly, "Hello?", he broke down crying as he choked out, "Mom!"

"CJ?" she said as if she didn't believe it until now, "Yes." was all he could get out. "CJ!? Oh my god, CJ!" then she was crying and laughing all at once, as he heard his father's voice on the other phone, "CJ! Son! Is that really you!?"

"Yea," he could hardly talk, "yea, it's me Dad." It took him a full 5 minutes to get himself under control; with his parents laughing and crying and talking all at once, then he was laughing with them as they started to fuss at him for not calling sooner. They always knew what to say to bring him around and he began crying again as he wished he could tell them how much he missed and loved them but couldn't find the words just then, as his mother said, "CJ honey, do you have any idea what your funeral cost! Oh my lord! You are going to pay us back for that mister!"

Then he was cracking up laughing, "Mom, it will be my pleasure! But, I might need a loan, um, Dad can I borrow some cash?"

XXXX

Later after he'd gotten off the phone and walked down the hall, he saw the Doctor coming out of the exam room, moving quickly, reaching them, he heard her say, "Well, he's lucky, that's for sure! A few inches to the right and he might not be so lucky...but, as it is he'll be fine. He looks like hell, though. He has a lot of bruises, was he in a fight recently?"

Everyone looked at CJ, "Yeah, you could say that, um, Doc, can we speak in private?"

"Sure, lets go in here." she said as she led the way, opening the door for him to pass through into the lounge.

After CJ had explained to her what had happened to Moe, she sat stunned a moment or two, before exclaiming, "Damn, no wonder he looks like hell! We found two cracked ribs when we ex-rayed his chest for bullet fragments, and he has had a fractured cheek and well, I guess you know about his nose, I thought that the bruises on his chest and face looked too new to be from the explosion, Lt. Swersky told me about. And the Doctor who took care of him recently did a good job, considering who he worked for. Maurice is really fortunate he had you to help him, but I'll get Dr. Jedson to consult when things die down here a bit, probably later tonight," she paused then questioned, "Did anyone call his mother? He keeps asking about her and his brother."

"Yeah, Lieu sent a car for her, they should be back soon." CJ replied as he yawned and stretched in the chair.

"Good, well, you can see him now if you want, in fact he asked to see you first, before anyone else visits," she smiled at him and rose from her seat, tiredly CJ got up and opened the door, waiting for her to exit, then he followed her back down the hall, to go into the exam room. Faith watched him enter, smiling at him, then accepted the cup of coffee that Ty was offering her. Entering the room, CJ saw that the lights had been dimmed, going to the bed he thought at first that Moe was sleeping and went to sit down instead of disturbing him.

"Hey." Moe said quietly interrupting his good intentions, "where you going?"

"Hey, yourself." CJ answered, turning back to the bed, "I thought you were out of it, was just going to sit awhile," he stood beside him, waiting.

"I'm not sleeping, and, I'm not staying here tonight, I don't care what they tell you, okay." Moe was staring intently at him.

"Okay, but, don't you..." he didn't get to finish as Moe grabbed his arm.

"NO! I've had enough of people telling me I can't leave when the hell I want too!" Moe didn't yell but it was close, "Now, get me my pants or I swear to you Caster, I'm leaving like this."

He sat straight up and swung his legs off the bed as he pulled the gown off causing CJ's mouth to drop open in shock, "Well I guess you got over that modesty thing huh!" CJ was laughing now as Moe shoved at him.

"Just get me my damn pants, fool!" Moe was shaking his head at him and grinning, "After what we've been through together, I've got NO modesty left! I was 'there' remember, when Dr. Kingman and YOU took care of 'Maurice', I told you that! Now you springing me or what!?"

CJ stared at him a moment, then laughed again, "I guess...What the hell, HELL YEAH, lets blow this place," he grabbed Moe's boxers, pants and a scrub shirt and tossed them to him.

"Well, actually, I might need a 'little' help here. That's why I asked 'you' to come in first." Moe was looking at him expectantly, as he pulled up his boxers one handed, before shaking his head at him in amusement CJ took his pants from him and helped him into them, then helped him pull the shirt on. Moe having turned off the machines first had already pulled the IV and wires from himself before CJ had come in, he'd learned a few useful tricks while in the hospital in Louisiana driving the nurses crazy.

Dressed now and walking unsteadily to the door, he said over his shoulder, "This isn't gonna be easy Caster, but shoot anyone who tries to stop us!"

"Okey dokey, Pardner!" CJ cracked, as Moe opened the door laughing and walked out to face the crowd outside.

XXXX

"OH MY GOD," Faith yelled as she saw them and saw Bosco dressed, "not again," then she started laughing and got up to go hug the stuffing out of him, "You are not really leaving are you?"

"OOWWW! Damn Woman let go! You're killing me!" he groaned, but laughed, "Yeah, I am leaving, and if anyone tries to stop me; us, CJ here has orders to shoot!"

Everyone started laughing, his 'escapes' from the hospital here were legendary; Sully remarked, "I keep telling you, there's something wrong with that boy!", then he asked as he grimaced, "Boscorelli, what's with the PINK HAIR!! You going punk on us, or is this the new look for cops!"

"Well, the pink is bad enough!" Ty jumped in laughing with, "But no way am I wearing those long curls, that's for damn sure!"

"Bite me Sullivan! You too, Davis!" Moe laughed rolling his eyes, before he started moving down the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey you can't leave! Where do you think you're going!?" the nurse who was bringing meds to him was about to stroke out as she saw him escaping.

"Lady get in my way and I'll take you out, I swear to heaven," Moe growled loudly as he told everyone, "See ya!" and walked off, to leave her with the usual, 'Bosco's been here' look on her face as everyone started laughing.

Faith though took off after him, passing CJ up she ran in front of Moe holding her hands up to stop him. "What!" he asked in frustration, "I'm not going anywhere but home!"

She started to say something then stopped, her face falling, then slowly shook her head at first him then CJ, Moe frowned at her, then thrusting his head forward asked impatiently, "WHAT FAITH!?"

She looked over his shoulder up at CJ and grimacing, began to speak, but CJ cut her off, "We don't have a home, do we Faith." it was a statement, not a question, shaking her head no, her expression was one of 'sorry?".

Moe at first didn't catch on, but as CJ said, "Oh my god, we really are dead, aren't we?" he came unglued.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME....OH SHIT!! They got rid of my apartment!? Already,", then he paused, "My car!? Our cars!?", then as the nightmare got worse, "MY BANK ACCOUNT..."

Faith just stood there, CJ was saying, "Oh my god, we're dead!" over and over.

"CJ SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Moe yelled finally, "WE'RE NOT FREAKING DEAD!!"

About that time Rose and Mikey came flying in the doors, when she saw him she let out a scream to wake the dead, before she stopped and stood with her hands over her mouth not being able to believe what she was seeing as Mikey looking just as shocked at first started laughing. Moe turned to her as she screamed and seeing the look that came over his face, everyone cleared the area, giving them privacy.

Moe went to her and standing before her he reached out to touch her hand softly as he whispered, "Hey Ma," then he was crying as Rose's face crumbled and she in turn reached out and touched his bruised face, her searching eyes taking in his arm in a sling and then she was staring at his hair before her mouth fell open and she was laughing and crying at the same time. Taking him into her arms she held him and cried with him, Mikey holding him on one side and Rose holding him on the other. She kept touching his face as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. During the month and a half that he'd been 'dead' she had aged 20 years, and now she felt like she was 20 again...

Soon though, he was calmed down and she said, "Maurice, baby, you and CJ come home with me, okay? We didn't know and your apart..." she didn't get a chance to finish.

"Ma, its okay, I already know. We'll get it figured out. But I can't go with you yet. I have something to take care of first, okay?" he kissed the top of her head and added, "I'll catch a cab, then, after I'll come to your place, and I'll bring CJ."

"Sure, baby, but should you be leaving?" she said then seeing the 'look' on his face laughed, "Never mind, at least this time you remembered your pants!"

XXXX

By the time they had finished with the reports at the station and were able to leave it was morning and Faith was waiting for him when he and CJ came out to catch a cab, "Hey, you guys need a ride?" she asked grinning at them.

"Sure," CJ shrugged as he winked at her climbing into the car, "I got no cab money anyway!"

"I got something to do, but I'd appreciate a loan for cab money, Faith, if you have it?" Moe asked.

"Of course, but don't you want to get some rest?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"I've had plenty of 'rest', I'm just not ready to be 'inside' right now." he answered her.

"Sure, I think I understand," she laughed, she couldn't stop smiling at them, when she'd called Fred he'd already known about it, and when she told him she'd be home later this morning, he'd laughed and told her to take her time.

"Bos!" she exclaimed, "Oh god! I didn't call Jamie! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I did that!"

"Don't worry about it Faith." he said, his face changing from happy tired to closed off and distant, "That's were I'm heading anyway."

She looked at him strangely, "Hey, you aright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," then looking at her oddly, he asked sarcastically, "Where is she, her house or Jimmy's?"

CJ's mouth fell open as he realized by the 'inflection' in Moe's voice he expected them to be 'together'! 'Has he gone NUTS!' he thought.

"Actually, they're at her house, how did you know they'd be there?" Faith asked puzzled as to who had known or told him where they might be, "I mean, I didn't even know until she called yesterday!"

Shaking his head and giving a small bitter laugh, 'she doesn't even look shocked! In fact she looks like its perfectly normal!'

"I overheard something." he said evasively as he walked away, "See ya later."

CJ felt like he'd fallen down the rabbit hole, 'Jamie and Jimmy were together! At her HOUSE!! No wonder he went crazy on Sidney!'

As they watched him hail a cab and getting in leave, Faith got into the car with CJ, driving off she made a left turn and headed to Rose's place. She kept looking over at him and grinning, talking about nothing really, just really excited to see him again, when finally as they were reaching Rose's place, she realized that he was quiet, too quiet, "CJ, is something bothering you, I mean besides the obvious?" she asked.

He looked over at her, asking bitterly, "How long have Jimmy and Jamie been together? I mean how long did it take Faith, after the funeral, how long before they were seeing each other?"

"EXCUSE ME,", she exclaimed, "WHAT the HELL are you talking ABOUT!!!"

"Jimmy and Jamie, Faith, he saw them together yesterday, when he was making a drop-off," he paused as Faith stopped the car in the middle of the road staring at him her mouth open, adding, "I saw them too! He kept saying that he'd Heard, them, I didn't realize what he meant, until just now, when you confirmed for him that they were 'together' at her house! So how long did they wait!" He was furious and Faith was confused until he finished and then she was turning the car around in the street and gunning the engine heading back the way they had come.

"DAMM IT" she exclaimed, slapping the top of the steering wheel in anger, "THAT IS ABOUT RIGHT FOR THAT IDIOT!!"

"What!" CJ exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the door to hang on, "Where are you going!?"

"To catch that idiot before he screws the pooch!!" she yelled at him, giving him a hard look, "JAMIE AND JIMMY AREN'T 'TOGETHER' YOU IDIOT!!"

"What! But you said they were!" CJ shouted as she almost clipped a sedan entering the intersection, Faith Yokas had just blown a red light and CJ quickly put his seat belt on, "Faith, you said they were!" he repeated himself.

"NO I DIDN'T" she yelled at him, swerving around an open car door, "I SAID THEY WERE AT JAMIE'S HOUSE, I NEVER SAID THEY WERE TOGETHER LIKE T. H. A. T!!!"

CJ looked at her, "OH SHIT!!" and it wasn't just because she almost got them creamed by a bus.

TBC...


	52. Vacation 52

**Uh oh Moe,,,bad boy! ;)**

**Enjoy,,,**

**M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 52**

The cab pulled up outside Jamie's house, and Moe after seeing the moving van out front and Jimmy's car in the drive got out, slamming the door and tossing bills at the cabby before, walking up the drive to the door; he noticed the sun on the windows to the dining area in the kitchen where he could see Jamie standing at the counter her back to him as she reached into the cabinet above it, taking something out and wrapping it in newspaper. Shaking his head, he bitterly complained, "Damn, had no idea you moved so fast Jamie my love!"

Continuing up the walk removing the arm sling which he folded and placed in his pocket as it was giving his neck a cramp, he carefully stretched his shoulder, feeling the pull of the stitches but the pain medication he'd taken seemed to be keeping the pain at bay right now, then he entered through the wide open front door and walked the short distance to the kitchen entrance where he stood watching her work as she placed the object she'd wrapped into a box at her feet. Moe could hear someone moving around in one of the back rooms, but having not been here before today, he couldn't know which room.

Jamie reached up to take the last glass out of the cabinet, she wrapped it carefully and put it into another box resting on the counter as she called out, "Hey Jimmy, I finally finished the kitchen, do you need any help with the bedroom?" Moe had no idea that Jimmy was in Warren's room packing his books up for him.

"No," he called out, "I've got it. Why don't you get started on the bathroom in your bedroom, the guys ought to be here anytime! We'll get that heavy ass bed of yours then."

"Okay, I'll just put this box in the truck, and my bed isn't so heavy, its just big," she called back, lifting the box up.

"Yea, right," Jimmy laughed from down the hallway, "but you don't have to carry it do you?"

Jamie froze, her eyes widening and she felt the blood drain from her face as she heard behind her, "You really should put the bed in first, weight should be to the front of the truck not the back, but, hey, if you wait maybe you and Jimmy can get one in before the 'guys' get here!" Moe spit at her sarcastically, then slowly she turned around the box in her arms falling to the floor as she saw who was standing there before her the carefully wrapped glasses shattered as the box hit the ceramic tile floor. Jamie could feel her lips turning as white as the cabinet behind her as the blood drained from her face, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came forth as she felt like she suddenly couldn't breath.

Standing there in front of the window, the sun was behind him, Moe's bleached hair glowed like a halo around his head, not realizing this he took her shock for more than just seeing him come back from the dead, took it in fact for guilt over being caught red-handed with Jimmy. He shook his head in disgust, glancing away from her trying to get a grip on himself then added meanly as he turned back to her, "What's the matter, never seen a ghost before? Come on Jamie, don't you believe in miracles? Hell, I use to, thought you were one in fact. But it didn't take you long, did it? How long huh, how long after I was dead did you and Jimmy do it? Huh...," his next words were lost on her as she was no longer standing, in fact he was the one surprised as she hit the floor with a sickening thump, "Oh shit!" he hadn't meant to cause that! Moving quickly around the breakfast bar, he knelt beside her lifting her hair from her face and checking her head he felt a lump on the right side above her ear, she was out cold, "Damn it," he exclaimed, then getting up went to the phone to call 911.

Jimmy having heard the glass breaking, had called out to her but then getting no answer extracted himself from the bedroom full of boxes as fast as he could, and went to check on her, when he reached the kitchen to find a man kneeling over her, he yelled, "HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," quickly running around the bar Jimmy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from her shoving him away from him, Moe ending up backed up against the refrigerator's door, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HE...." he stopped in shock, looking twice at the man who was looking at him with hatred in his eyes, "BOSCO?! WHAT," pausing to shake his head saw that he was still Bosco, "Damn". Jimmy, realizing what must have happened when Jamie saw him released him and quickly went to Jamie's side.

"Jamie, sweetheart, come on wake up!" he took her hand into his and was pushing her hair back from her face. Moe wanted to kill him right there, just for calling her sweetheart, much less for touching her as Jimmy yelled at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO!!??? HOW DID YOU??? I MEAN....YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jimmy was checking over her, but was so stunned at Bosco being alive that he kept repeating himself.

Moe stood looking down at them, then snarled at him, "Guess so huh, guess this ruins your plans right Jimmy? SOOO freaking sorry! Guess you didn't expect the 'love of her life' yeah that's what she said I was, to come back huh? She call you that yet? Love of her life?"

Jimmy turned and looked up at him like he was insane, "What the hell are you talking about? You come here and scare the hell out of her, don't give her any warning obviously, then you start talking crazy!? And what the hell is up with that pink hair you're wearing Boscorelli, looks like a damn halo...." he stopped, "Oh my god! She thought she'd seen a damn ghost!" Then he found what he was looking for feeling the lump on the side of her head where she'd hit the cabinet on the way down, "Damn, go call a bus! She's got a knot the size of a golf ball here!"

"I already did," Moe was glaring at him, "You know your concern is touching, just how long was it before you put your moves on her?"

"What, Bos what the hell are you yapping about!? Don't you care that the woman you love was knocked unconscious?! Jesus, Bosco, get a grip!" Jimmy having had about enough of Bosco's riddles warned him.

"Yeah, I care, that's why I called a bus, ASSHOLE!" he shouted at Jimmy, who now was frowning up at him, "HOW LONG BEFORE YOU WERE SCREWING HER, JIMMY? ANSWER ME THAT! DID YOU AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE FUNERAL!?"

"What did you say?" Jimmy stunned at his accusation asked quietly, "Have you lost what little mind you have? Nobody's scr...no, no I'm not even going there, its not worth a reply, Bosco, in fact, you'd better just go wait in another room, cause you're starting to really piss me off and you just got 'undead'."

"Make me." Moe was red in the face as he stepped away from the fridge door moving towards him.

Jimmy stood up quickly, "Gladly little man", he went to grab Moe but Moe stepped into him punching him in the face with his right fist. Jimmy's head rocked to the side as he felt the blow split his lip, then moving into him he reached out and grabbed Moe's left arm while blocking the right fist this time, as he punched Moe in the stomach. Moe bent over with the blow, then recovering rapidly his anger overcoming the pain in his shoulder and his common sense he hit Jimmy in the face again bloodying his nose for him.

Jamie still unconscious on the floor, was oblivious to it all.

Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance as they struggled with one another now, Moe pushing against Jimmy's heavier frame throwing him off balance against the bar edge, Jimmy rolling along the edge pulled him with him, both falling to the floor between the bar and the kitchen table causing two of the barstools to fall over on top of them. Moe hit the floor on his back, the wind knocked out of him with Jimmy on top; Jimmy punched him in the jaw banging his head against the bar, Moe shook it off then pushed him over and came up on top punching him again; this time in the stomach, as Jimmy pulled his knee up catching Moe off guard and flung him off before he rolled up and getting to his knees straddled Moe's waist and hit him again in the face, causing his lip to spit...

About that time a car came screeching to a halt in front of the house, and CJ and Faith soon were running up the walk as hearing the yelling and the crash of the barstools they came flying into the kitchen to quickly take in the scene before them.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Faith shouted as she and CJ pulled Jimmy off of Moe and then kept Moe from going after Jimmy, she shoved him hard yelling, "GUYS, STOP THIS!!" They 'went to their corners' even if it was against their will, then she lit into them both, "What the hell were you Thinking, and where is Jamie, does she know you're here yet," she was furious, with Bosco for even thinking what he'd thought and Jimmy for fighting with him in his condition, even if Jimmy had no idea about Bosco's 'condition'. The same condition that was making itself know now as his 'scrub' shirt was becoming soaked with blood from the ripped stitches in his shoulder.

"Oh god, Jamie," Jimmy pulled away from Faith and went behind the counter, Faith a confused frown on her face as she saw him 'disappear', following, when she saw her lying there she looked back at Moe, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"I was just standing here, I didn't DO her anything," wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, "she just fainted," he was glaring at Jimmy still, but his expression broke as he looked down at Jamie lying on the floor then he hardened it again.

Faith shook her head at him in frustration, "Did you accuse her of well, what you and Jimmy were fighting about? Or did you just scare the shit out of her?"

Moe looking away didn't answer her, and as just then the EMS crew came into the house, the conversation, such as it was, came to a halt as they tended to first Jamie and then to Moe as the Paramedic saw the blood on his shirt.

TBC...


	53. Vacation 53

**And on, and on, lol**

**Enjoy,**

**M**

**VACATION**

**By M**

**Chapter 53**

Moe stood back watching as the Paramedics worked on Jamie while he was glaring at Jimmy the whole time and ignoring everyone else though occasionally Faith caught him looking down at the floor; she stayed out of it for now, not wanting to set him off again. As of now, Moe's arm was back in its sling with him holding an icepack to his face and he was still looking like he was out of control.

Jamie had begun to come around and a collective sigh of relief went around the room as the paramedic who had been told about her shock declared it to actually be a mild bump and that her vitals were okay, she simply told her that she should get checked out at the hospital when Jamie refused to go with them, she didn't seem to remember what had happened to make her faint. She still hadn't seen Moe yet as Faith had made him stand out of sight, at least until she could explain that he wasn't a ghost, and the others kept quiet about him being there letting Faith take the lead just now on that issue.

Jimmy was kneeling at her feet giving her an encouraging smile, while CJ who was unsure how he'd gotten put with the 'bad child' was standing beside Moe, also out of her line of vision.

A few of the other cops and firemen from the 55 had showed up to help her move as well as a few of her friends and they were now outside, waiting for word on what was happening.

Faith seeing that she was trying to get up, hurriedly moved CJ out of the room, dragging Moe with her, he didn't put up much of a fight just gave Jimmy a glare and followed her.

She whispered to them, "Look, you guys need to stay in here, at least until we tell her what went on," she had taken them to the living room across the hall.

CJ nodded, smiling at Faith, then trying to make light of the situation said, "Sure, I think one bump on the head a day is enough!" Then he looked pointedly at Moe who rolled his eyes at him and turned away.

Faith seeing this looked at Bosco with concern, "You aright, how's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine," he said bitterly, "Don't you know that yet Faith, I'm always fine."

She sighed, "Look Bosco, I don't know exactly what happened, or what you think you heard, but..."

Cutting her off, "You know, I don't give a shit what happened, okay! I just came here to tell her I was back, and that it's over! But since you're all here? All my friends," his anger was evident and it was also evident he was not going to listen to anything anyone had to say, "I'll just leave it to you, you tell her what ever the hell you want, I'm out of here!"

Then before Faith or CJ could say anything else he turned and walked out, leaving CJ shaking his head and Faith with her mouth open, then "Bosco!" Faith called out softly as she went after him, CJ right behind her, "Stop! You don't understand!"

He was in the yard now heading for the road but he was so angry at them all that he ignored all the "Hey, man its great news, glad to see you back!" and other happy comments that were being made. He also ignored Faiths' pleas for him to stop and come back.

"Let him go." CJ said grabbing Faith by the arm and pulling her to a stop, "He's not going to listen or believe anything right now, trust me on that. Faith, let him go, I'll talk to him later at his mom's house when he's calmed down enough to listen to reason."

"TRUST ME I already know what an ass he can be," Faith said fuming, "sometimes his hardheadedness is only outdone by his stupidity, and as far as listening to reason, yea good one CJ..." she sighed, "but, with all you guys have been through..." she paused shaking her head then turned and went back inside.

"You have no idea." CJ said quietly to her back before he followed her in.

"WHAT, OH GOD!!" Jamie exclaimed, "WHERE IS HE?" she was getting to her feet, and pushing away the paramedic as she was checking her vitals again and whom was trying to make her stay sitting in the chair, "STOP IT!! I'm fine!" Faith had just told her about the 'resurrection' of Bosco and CJ, and after staring at Faith like she'd gone insane, and seeing the others nodding that it was the truth, Jamie was on the move.

"Jamie, he's not here." Faith moved to block her, then hoping that more fireworks could be avoided, she didn't add why he'd left, only replied, "he left a while ago."

"WHY!!" Jamie was confused, "He comes to see me and then leaves before I actually do,", then narrowing her eyes at Faith, "I know that look Faith, Why did he leave?"

She turned to the others there, and seeing Jimmy's bruised face her eyes widened, "What happened to YOU?" No one answered her, and then CJ walked into the room.

Jamie's look was one of disbelief at seeing him, even though she had believed Faith it wasn't real until she saw his face smiling at her, then her expression of shock dissolving into tears she got up and quickly went to him, reaching up to touch his face to see if he was real as she hugged him, "OH MY GOD," she was sobbing, "Oh CJ!", then she couldn't speak, as they stood there, CJ was grinning from ear to ear, but he was teary himself.

Jamie kept looking at his face and then hugging him again, as if to let him go would prove this unreal, Faith finally said laughing, "Yeah, that's how I was last night, but let the boy go already Jamie save some of him for his mom!"

Then they were laughing, and CJ said, "Hey I'm a big guy, there's plenty to go around!"

"AWW you just did this to get the women cause you weren't getting them before!" Sully walking in teased, "Where's Bosco," he asked looking around the room, "Hell I thought he'd be the one we'd have to pull you off of!" he was laughing, but, then noticing no one else was he crossed his arms over his chest asking, "What now?"

"Maurice, decided not to stay," Jamie was already hurt and now she was getting angry.

"WHAT?" Sully was asking the same question that everyone but Faith, CJ, and Jimmy were, "WHY?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jamie said looking at Jimmy's face again, Jimmy had been filled in by CJ a few minutes before and he had been debating something as they dealt with Jamie, looking at her with a slight frown he said, "I'll be back, I have something to take care of," then leaving Jamie looking at him with suspicion he left the house.

"What went on here?" Jamie asked pinning Faith and CJ with her 'look'.

Exchanging looks themselves, Faith then said, "Um, well, it seems as if Bosco got the wrong idea about something."

CJ muttered, "As usual," then he stopped as Faith elbowed him, "ow."

Raising one eyebrow at her, Jamie asked in confused surprise, "Wrong IDEA about WHAT!"

Faith looked at CJ her own eyebrow raised as she did a 'Sully' and folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to answer, "Well?"

CJ sighed as he dropped his head, "How did I know I would be the one?" Taking a deep breath he proceeded to fill Jamie in on what he had been told by Moe, about what he had seen and heard at the convenience store.

"OH MY GOD!!! I saw that 'kid'!!" Jamie was beside herself, "You mean to tell me he heard Jimmy and me talking about whose house we would be...Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't recognize him, but I still don't see why he...!" she was trying to think about the 'entire' conversation.

"Well, Jamie, he does have longer hair now and it is bleached baby pink! How could you have known! Plus, I saw the clothes he was in! His own mother wouldn't have known him, and with all those bruises..." Faith was trying to calm her down, "and after all you only saw him for a second."

Nodding, CJ added, "He didn't want you to see him Jamie, he knew that it would be dangerous, I was in the car with the others, plus, Sidney wouldn't have hesitated to use you to control him."

"That's beside the point, I mean, yeah sure I see what you're saying but, he couldn't have heard the entire conversation, or he would never think what he's thinking!" she turned to the counter.

"Um Jamie?" Faith said, "Bosco's famous for going off half-cocked, remember, especially when he's hurt."

Jamie just looked at her, then she was moving to the door, "I've got to go find him, explain what's really going on its not fair that he is left thinking something's going on between Jimmy and I while he was, or is, I mean...oh damn it Moe!"

"Um, that might not be such a good idea, maybe you should wait till he calms down, he might say something you'll both regret, he's pretty upset." CJ speaking up was remembering that bathroom and bedroom he'd destroyed as well as what had happened in the hallway after, and what he and Faith had come in on here earlier.

"Yeah, well so might I if I don't do it now!" Jamie was pissed herself, "Lot of trust in me if he thinks I would....I mean come on he was only 'dead' a few weeks! Good lord! You know I might just kick his ass when I find him for even Thinking such a thing!!"

Faith and CJ exchanged looks, again, as they followed her out of the house, "Think we should be armed," CJ whispered to Faith as they went down the steps.

"Couldn't hurt, might need it for our own safety!" Faith whispered back to him, "Probably should keep that bus available, too!"

XXXX

Walking down the street, Moe was livid as well as hurt, 'Some freaking friends, not only do they think its ok but, they're helping her move into his place!' He still didn't believe them, not after hearing what he'd heard and seeing Jimmy's reaction, then he heard a car behind him but was ignoring it until it pulled alongside and he heard "Hey, you need a ride?"

Turning he saw Jimmy driving slowly beside him, "What the fuck you want asshole," he walked faster, "Dougherty, you got any damn sense, you'll go back to your new girlfriend, she might need more help moving that bed!"

Jimmy had had enough of this nonsense, pulling the car forward in front of Bosco he whipped it up onto the sidewalk to block his path, Moe stopped walking, shaking his head in anger, "Man, you better just stay the hell in that car, I'm warning you Jimmy!"

"Yeah, whatever little man," Jimmy muttered getting out, then louder, "I've got something to say and damn it I'm going to say it!"

Moe stepped back as Jimmy approached him, he was clenching his fists and his face was tight with restrained fury, Jimmy noticing it stopped, looking down at the ground then back up to him, "I'm not going to fight you Bosco, I just want to talk."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," he was red in the face and white around the mouth, "Get the hell out of my way, you already got what you wanted right, so what the hell could you possibly want from me NOW?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OF yours Bosco," Jimmy was pissed as he first yelled then lowered his voice as he was trying to stay calm, he knew now why Bosco thought what he did and he was going to try to fix this, if only for Jamie's sake, even if it killed Bosco, holding up his hands, palms up, adding more calmly, "Now will you listen to me? Or do we do this the hard way?"

"Bring it on, bucket boy, if you think you can handle it," Moe was speaking in a low hard tone.

Looking down at the ground, Jimmy blew a breath out, then, "You have to be the most stubborn, pigheaded, idiot, moron I have ever known! You don't deserve this, or her with what you thought of her, but here goes."

Moe was glaring at him, but didn't speak, what Jimmy said next, almost set him off again, "Yeah, I care about her, A LOT, okay?" Jimmy said quietly, then seeing Bosco's face begin to twist in rage, Jimmy hurriedly added, "AND if you had stayed 'dead' I would have eventually told her that, but, she doesn't know, she just knows that I'm her friend, okay, and I really am just a friend," Bosco began to frown in doubt, as Jimmy went on, "I know what you think you heard, CJ filled me in," and seeing the look of embarrassed anger on his face he quickly continued, "I would have probably thought exactly what you did if I'd have heard that, but you were and are wrong!"

"I know what I heard." Moe said quietly some of his anger dropping off, the hurt now more evident in his voice, "You and she were talking about whose house you would sleep at last night. There is nothing wrong with my hearing."

"No, there's not, but there is something wrong with the fact that you didn't hear all the conversation or you would know why, and Bos, what I want to know is how you could," he paused, then shaking his head, "how you could almost die, refusing help because you couldn't leave her, because you loved her, then knowing how much she loved you; I mean she stayed a lot longer than she had to down there with you; how you could believe that she could just throw that away so easily! Bosco sometimes I really don't get you, well actually I don't get you a lot of times, but that's beside the point," Jimmy was trying to lighten it up, "Man, look, I don't know what you've been through these last months..."

"Damn straight you don't but if you think I'm about to get all touchy feely with you and..." Moe began as he looked around for an escape in case Jimmy got stupid on him.

"SHUT UP OKAY!! JUST LISTEN!!" Jimmy wasn't stopping now, "BUT, I do know what she's been through,", he looked off a moment, then, "I'm not going to get into it with you, about where I found her, or what was going on, that's for her if she lets you back in, but I will tell you this, she disappeared for two weeks after she came back here. She didn't go to CJ's funeral and she tore Faith a new one for trying to comfort her about your death. And the day of your funeral she didn't show, in fact that's the day she disappeared."

Moe was paying attention now, his hands still clenched, but his face was calmer, he was looking confused, but less doubtful of what Jimmy was telling him.

"I found her by accident, and I've had a lot of guilt over the fact that we, all of us, let her down by not looking for her sooner." Jimmy was looking back at Moe now, "She was in a bad way, man, and Faith and I stayed with her at my place until she was better. I heard her, and I saw her, okay? No one grieves like that over someone they can just throw away. She didn't betray your memory, not then and not later!"

"Then why is she moving in with you?" Bosco asked softly his voice cracking, "Something must be going on..."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open in surprise, "BOSCO, she's not MOVING in with me!" Jimmy exclaimed, "She's moving into the city, she, well, it's up to her to tell you why she's sold this house, but man she ain't moving in with ME!"

Moe was unsure whether to believe Jimmy or not, and he said so.

"Then how about believing me?" came a voice he knew and loved from behind him.

Moe whirled around, startled, and seeing Jamie now in front of him, looking as stunned by seeing him as he was seeing her right now, stood silent, now unsure of what to do or say.

Jimmy immediately spoke up, "I'm out of here, you deal with him," and he walked off, tossing the keys to his car to Jaime as he passed, but first he paused as he passed Bosco, whispering to him, "Screw this up? And Game On little man, I'll make a move on her so fast your hair will curl," adding a wink as he walked off. Moe glanced at him, giving him a glare, then ignoring his comment looked back at Jamie.

As Jimmy walked to meet Faith and CJ, Jamie asked, "What did he just tell you?"

Moe shrugged making no comment as he stared at her.

"You left," she stated trying to take in that he was really standing before her.

He nodded, unable to speak at the moment, all he wanted to do was hold her, but he was still trying to digest what Jimmy had said, reconcile it with what he'd heard and seen.

She was staring at him quietly, looking at his face then moving to his arm and finally to his hair, tears started, "I thought you were a ghost. Although I wondered why you would have a halo? I mean, with your attitude, I would have expected horns and a tail!"

His bottom lip was trembling, but, he couldn't stop the small smile from forming, as he reached up and touched his hair, "Yeah, well it wasn't my idea."

"How," she said crying now, "How could you think that I would just toss you aside like that!? How could you not trust me after what we went through! I don't understand! And how could you think Jimmy would treat you or ME like that!?"

He was looking down at the ground now, fighting back tears of his own.

"Maurice! Look at me!" she cried, he looked up and she continued, "I know you think you heard something, but you didn't! Jimmy was a friend, and only that! He...found me when I was in a bad place, and he stayed with me until I was in a better place, it was never a good place, just better than the one I was in," he nodded, as she continued, "I am selling this place because it became a 'bad' place for me, the night I came home," she paused, then, "The only message on my machine was you telling me that you loved me, and asking me to 'lay one on you' if you were with me, and how much..."

"Yeah, I remember." he said softly, a smirk stealing the place of his slight frown and he was staring into her eyes now.

Now she had to look away so she could finish, "Well, you have no idea what that did to me! I blew up at Faith later that night, not because of anything she'd done or said, but because I realized I hated this house, for all that it would never be, because you would not be here, because of all the dreams I'd had for us in this house!" she paused, looking back at him.

'I'm sorry." was all he could say as the smirk slipped off of his face and he was looking at the ground again.

"Maurice, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was out of all of our control." then she was the one looking down, "I left the next morning, and left my son with his sister and a credit card, and I hadn't even seen them yet. And it was over two weeks before I did see them, and I've been staying in the city since. I only came back here to get some stuff and to sell it."

He was stunned, "You left Warren with Katy? Did they know where you were?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Yes, and no." she stated simply with a shrug, "Their Father knew but he didn't share it with them."

"I'm so sorry," he said again as he shoved his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but you haven't answered my questions, how could you believe that I could just throw you away so easily? Is there ever going to be anyone, any woman, who you trust? Really trust? Or are you going to go through your life waiting for the other shoe to fall Moe", then suddenly she was so angry she wanted to hit him with something, "You know what? I can't do this, I can't stand here and let you make me justify myself like this, I spent the last month thinking you were dead, and wanting to die myself, and the first thing you do when you 'return from the dead' is accuse me of screwing your friend!"

He started to say something, to try to explain, but she cut him off, yelling at him now, "I REMEMBER NOW WHAT YOU SAID TO ME IN THAT KITCHEN, BOSCO!" she was crying harder now, "HOW COULD YOU!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE, NOW!!" then she turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could.

"JAMIE!" he choked out, but she kept going, throwing her hand up over her shoulder to ward him off.

She flew by Faith, CJ and Jimmy and kept going.

Jimmy looked back at Moe, shaking his head sadly, and then turned and followed slowly behind her.

Faith glanced at CJ and then followed behind them, "I'll talk to her." she said to CJ, who nodded then approached Moe.

Moe was standing with his head down, and his eyes closed, his hands down by his side, he looked defeated and ashamed.

"Moe?" CJ asked, "Look, give it some time, she'll come around, realize she was wrong, I mean..."

"Don't, she's right." Moe said quietly, "Jimmy told me, what she went through, or at least enough. She's right, CJ, I had no right. And now I've lost her."

"You haven't lost anything, YET." CJ replied, "give her time to cool off, its been a rough day for both of you. I mean how could you know that what you overheard wasn't really what was going on? You were in a really bad place yourself! Just wait and talk to her tomorrow, Moe. Give her time to adjust, and Faith to talk to her."

"No, I know her, she won't 'cool off' about this." he looked up at CJ, "She won't cool off about this."

Then he turned and continued down the sidewalk, around the car and soon was out of sight.

CJ stood there for awhile, trying to think of a way to help his friends, but for once was out of ideas.

TBC...


	54. Vacation 54 The Return to Home Series

**Ok, sigh, this story evolved to another story, and the name changed...lol again. There are only a few of these and then it changes again to 'Reality' and that it stays. Good Grief, its become the neverending story, as Reality seems to just keep going and going and going...hangs head sigh...but its a lot of fun, even if it just seems to keep getting weirder and weirder! ;) Right SSS and ThirdWatch70? LMBO And as I said in the other site, when you've had enough, just say so or stop reading, lol **

**thanks for the continued reviews ARod, SSS, ThirdWatch70and Rae they are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy, **

**M.**

**Vacation/ The Return to Home Series 1**

**Chapter 54**

It had been almost eight weeks since Moe and CJ were actually home finally, as CJ's folks had come to see him a few days after he was back, and he had returned with them to Louisiana for a couple of weeks 'visit', and now he was back at work. Getting back his life was not as hard as retrieving his feeling of being 'safe'. He still looked over his shoulder as he walked down the street, sometimes even when he was on a 'job' or even when they ate in a restaurant, but it was getting better, the nightmares were almost gone, and he no longer woke up expecting to see Sidney standing over him telling him to get up.

Getting back their apartment had proved impossible to do, but now with his 'secret' life out of the closet; so to speak; he was able to get a nicer place without hiding how. Of course, replacing all his things that had been gotten rid of when he was 'dead' had been a blast, he'd really gotten into that part of the whole mess of reclaiming what was his. Although getting back his license and paycheck had proved to be the most difficult things, as proving you are dead is a hell of a lot easier than proving you're not, but it had gotten done, finally.

CJ had also gotten his Mom to make a few strategic phone calls and now he was off of a desk, and back on the streets. This had been the one time in his life when he was actually grateful for her 'power', as Laurel had told the commissioner that if he got special treatment she would make 'his' life hell with all the 'special treatment' she would give Him, so, consequently, he'd not only Not gotten special treatment but had been back to work for six weeks now and keeping busy on the job had also helped his return to a semi normal lifestyle. Or as normal as life ever is in New York City.

But he wished he could say the same for Moe. Moes nightmares were worse, not better, and he jumped at every loud sound. He was driving CJ nuts with his turning on All the apartment lights at night, and CJ had even woken one night to find him with him in his room with him; with the lights All on; just sitting in a chair looking out the window. When CJ asked him what he was doing, he quietly responded, "Watching."

CJ asked, "Watching what Moe?" But he'd just looked at him strange, almost as if he should know, and without another word had gotten up and gone back to his own room, with CJ quickly getting up and following him, because that was just too weird of behavior even for Moe. Once in the room, CJ asked him again, "Watching what Moe," but he got no answer as Moe acting as if he didn't hear him climbed in bed, rolled over went back to sleep, again with all the lights on. CJ having learned already not to turn them off as that just made the nightmares worse and made a sleepless Moe who was horrible to deal with at work the next day left them on as he closed the door and walked off. CJ went to bed wishing he knew what to do, as he lay awake a long time wondering what he could possibly do for him, or if there was anything he could do to help him.

Moe was hardly around the house anymore, preferring to be out unless he was eating or sleeping, and when he was in the apartment he moped around like he had nothing to look forward too, and other than watching TV; something he'd not really done before and coming in drunk, something that he'd NEVER done before, he did pretty much nothing at all. The getting drunk thing really worried CJ as he'd only seen him have a beer or three when they were out and even at their parties before the vacation he didn't get drunk. With the 'getting drunk, came fighting; something else he'd started doing; and he was almost arrested one night after a particularly ugly incident but his usual 'luck' held out and the cops who showed up just brought him home, as everyone in the 55 and surrounding precients knew what had happened by now, and they kind of watched out for him.

But finding him one night sleeping it off, on the floor just inside of the front door with it still wide open, CJ had a cow and told him that if it happened again he was 'out of here', as he'd be damned if he ended up being killed in his sleep because Moe couldn't get it together!

So far, it hadn't happened again and although CJ had finally broken down and talked to Moe's Doctor; Doc Jedson, he couldn't get Moe to get up and go and see him. At first when he'd made the decision to speak to the Doctor CJ felt funny about it, but, Dr. Jedson hadn't shared anything with him about Moe, he'd just listened to CJ about what he'd been through, and given him help dealing with some of his tougher issues, then when CJ mentioned the problems he was seeing with Moe; again, Doctor Jedson said he would speak to him. But as far as he knew, it still hadn't happened, or if it had Moe hadn't brought it up.

At work he seemed fine, maybe a little more cautious, but, nothing out of the ordinary, unless of course he'd had a rough night, then he was a bear, but mostly it was away from work that he was a total mess.

CJ did know for a fact that Moe had never gone back to talk to Jamie about what had happened, and she had not contacted him. Trying to talk to them each about it had proved frustrating as hell, even Faith had given up on them, saying that if they ever came to their senses fine, but for now to leave it alone. CJ knew that Moe was torn up about it and that the situation with Jamie was a major part of his problem, but he wouldn't admit it. He finally told CJ rather rudely, "She made her decision and it's final, and she's right leave it the hell alone before you end up with a black-eye again."

So their days consisted of work, Moe watching TV or getting over a hangover and then going to work, and CJ trying to get back to a normal life outside of work.

XXXX

"Hey, Moe, you want to finish up that ticket..." CJ was stopped by a woman in a large SUV making a left hand turn onto a cross street, "Holy Crap...What the hell," then blowing the light right in front of her, almost causing a wreck with the oncoming traffic.

"Hey, did you see that," Moe called out as he handed the man his speeding ticket and joined CJ in the RMP to go after Mrs. Gordon; as they later,,,much later found out her name to be.

"Yeah, hell she almost hit me, but I ain't believing what I'm seeing now," CJ exclaimed as he pulled away from the curb to follow her; she was driving over all the lanes and then back again before making it obvious what she was trying to accomplish by trying to pull into a parking spot much too small for her SUV, only seconds later realizing it was too small she shot out into traffic again, a car blowing its horn at her ignored as she picked yet another small parking spot to attempt. CJ pulled up behind her with his lights flashing adding a blast of siren to alert her to their presence but she put the SUV in reverse and plowed backwards into them as if she'd neither seen the blue and white, nor heard it.

Moe was cursing up a storm as the airbags went off in their faces slamming them backwards into their seats and then they were both coughing from the dust used to make the bags inflate properly, "Son of a..." he yelled with a cough as his hands flailed in the air to clear it of dust, "I can't believe this shit!"

CJ stunned by the impact cursed the 'explosion' himself then looking over at Moe started laughing as Moe looked like he was covered in flour, "Oh man..."

"What the hell are you laughing at Caster, you lost your mind? This shit ain't funny!" Moe yelled as he started to get out of the car, furious now.

"You look like the Pillsbury dough boy!" CJ howled then coughed as he wiped the silvered dust from his own face.

"Yeah, well look in the mirror, so do you, idiot," Moe yelled back at him as he headed toward the SUV, addressing the woman now, "Lady are you stupid or just a really bad driver," Moe exclaimed as he reached her door, "Step out of the vehicle, NOW!"

The woman took one look at his 'silver dusted countenance' and then leaning out of her window to look out at the crushed front end of the RMP threw the SUV into gear and hauled ass out of there as fast as she could causing Moe to jump back or be knocked down. "OH HELL NO!!" Moe yelled, more furious now as recovering his balance he ran back to the RMP, calling in the escaping SUV and its idiot driver over his radio as he did, then shouted, "Move over, I'm driving," as he opened CJ's door pushing on his shoulder to get him going to the passenger side.

"Move over? Moe this car isn't going anywhere, look at the front end, its mangled," CJ exclaimed as he got out of the car instead of moving over.

"It will go just freaking fine! AND, when it stops, she will be one sorry damn woman when I get my hands on her," Moe growled as he got in the drivers side and after cranking the engine three times finally got it started before he pulled away to follow her, leaving CJ standing there in the street.

"MOE, damn it! Bring that car back here it's gonna be BOTH our asses if you burn that engi..." he yelled at him as he watched the RMP heading down the street after the SUV, he could see that water was pouring from the busted radiator as well as other fluids leaking out onto the road, "oh hell, never mind," CJ sat down on the curb and watched as the car dropped bits and pieces of its front end on the road and disappeared around the corner the SUV had previously made its escape, shaking his head he moaned, "Lieu is gonna be so pissed now!"

Soon enough as he sat and contemplated his firing he heard over his radio a request for "a freaking tow truck to come and get this piece of crap, garbage RMP!" Unable to control himself CJ started laughing, his head now on his knees as he heard the dispatcher ask 'Boscorelli is that you? I thought you were in a wreak...YOU'RE STILL DRIVING IT...Did you blow the engine on that RMP BOSCO!?", it was not the usual 'response' from a dispatcher, but with Moe it was appropriate.

"Just send the damn tow truck, will you?!" he heard Moe growl, then, "I'm going in Danny's to get something to drink and eat, call me when it gets here."

"Oh man," CJ moaned as he heard the sirens finally arriving for their 'backup', wishing he'd just stayed home today after all.

XXXX

Later that evening after their shift ended Moe was confronted by a very irate Swersky...once he finally caught up to him that is:

"Boscorelli! You left your RMP in the middle of the street, your partner, who'd just been in an accident sitting on the curb, and went to get a hot dog?" Lieu was livid, "What the hell is your problem! When the tow truck got there the damn thing had been stripped! It's coming out of your paycheck! Do you hear me!?"

Moe nodded with a shrug, "Sure Lieu, no problem, it was a piece of junk anyway," as if this were fine with him, then asked, "You finished? Or do you have something else, cause I've got some laundry I need to go do."

Lt. Swersky's mouth fell open, a reaction common with Bosco around lately, then he grew very red in the face as he screamed at him, "YOU ARE SUSPENDED! THREE DAYS WITHOUT PAY!" Pointing to the door he continued, "NOW YOU CAN GO! HOW'S THAT WORK FOR YOU!"

"Works fine, see ya in three days Boss," Moe cracked then he got up and strolled out leaving Lieu with his mouth open, again!

Turning to CJ, Lieu started, "Wha..", then clamping his mouth closed he stopped, took a deep breath, and in a calmer tone asked, "Caster, what is with him? Did we let him come back too soon or what?"

CJ not wanting to add fuel to the fire responded with a noncommittal answer, "Lieu I'm not sure, maybe, I can try to talk to him if you want?"

"You do that, cause if he comes back here in three days with that attitude, he's gonna find himself a crossing guard at an elementary school, permanent like!" Lieu sat back down at his desk, "You impress that on him, okay, make sure there's no misunderstanding, a crossing guard!"

Nodding, CJ saluted and then retreated to the locker room, where sitting on the bench changing to go home he was watching Moe, who was whistling and acting like nothing had happened, wondering if he should say something about what had happened, or let it go, he decided to let it go for now, "Moe, you need a ride?" he asked, hoping to broach the 'crossing guard' subject with him on the way home, "Cause I'm not going straight home, I can drop you off...," they had stopped riding together recently because Moe was always late now and CJ had given up on trying to speed him along.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just catch a cab." Moe interrupted him with a smile, then he got up and left, leaving CJ staring after him.

Later on, after having finished his dinner, CJ sat down to watch a movie he'd picked up at the rental place; it was two thirty in the morning and Moe still was not home, not late considering they worked until eleven PM, but, still, after today, CJ was a little concerned. Only minutes after starting the movie he realized what a piece of crap it was, 'last time I listen to the clerk at that place', as he got up and tried to think of something else to do. Working this shift took a lot out of his 'love' life, and after a day like today he wasn't up to 'seeking' the company of a woman, so unable to think of anything, he decided to call it a night and went to bed.

XXXX

It was about three thirty when he was awoken by the sound of someone moving around in the apartment. At first thinking it was Moe coming in, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but then when the sound moved to his door and stopped, he rolled back over and watched the open bottom area of the door for movement. He lay waiting; not wanting to talk if it was Moe, CJ was hoping he'd keep going, when the door burst open and two men rushed him. CJ alert by now, rolled out of the opposite side of his bed and was grabbing for his gun in the drawer of the end table when one of the men having jumped over the bed, slammed into him hard. Both fell from the bed onto the floor, CJ coming to his feet quickly was again grabbed only this time the man was throwing him against the window frame as he again body slammed him the window's glass shattered and they both fell out onto the fire escape. His head hitting the railing CJ lay stunned for a moment, then as he was trying to clear his head he attempted to push the guy off him and get to his feet, but was stopped by a gun pressed tightly to his head as he heard a voice he'd hoped never to hear again, "Hey bro, long time no see! Did you miss me CJ, cause I sure as hell missed you!"

TBC...


	55. Vacation 55 Return to Home Series

**On and on, lol and on...**

**Enjoy, M**

**V/Return to Home Series **

**Chapter 55**

Moe was sitting on a stool in a bar only a block from the apartment, where he'd been for several hours now watching the big screen TV, some football game was on but if you had asked him which one it was, he couldn't have told you to save his life. Brooding over how his life was going had become a favorite pastime of his and he was indulging in it as he kicked back another swig of his soda.

Thanksgiving had come and gone and now so had Christmas and he'd still not had the guts to talk to Jamie about what had happened, CJ and he were not really getting along, and now, now he was suspended, without pay, and he would have to pay for the RMP's damage on top of all his other problems! 'Good one dumbass,', he thought with a mental kick to his own head, 'all you have to do next is lose another prisoner and you won't have to worry about 'paying' CJ off to keep quiet, you won't have any savings left!'

Every damn night he had nightmares and always the same one, that damn boat explosion, then it changed; turning to Doctors trying to cut something off, then him trapped inside himself unable to get anyone to listen to him, moving rapidly...usually to the beatings that he'd received from the bastards who'd held them; then last to standing in front of Jamie while she told him what a loser he was. That's usually when he woke up, most of the time on the couch but sometimes in a cab, and then the one time when CJ had woken him when he'd passed out just inside the apartments open door...that had been the worst. He'd thought for sure CJ would kick him out over that one, and since the thought of having to be alone in an apartment at night was more than he could stand now he'd tried to straighten out some. He'd also tried to stop drinking so much after that and even now he was drinking a Mountain Dew not a beer, CJ yelling at him about it had helped wake him up some to the fact that he had enough problems without becoming his Dad.

But Mountain Dew and coffee didn't help you sleep, so now he was awake most of the time, the thing today with the car and Swersky were proof positive of his serious lack of sleep. He stayed out all night because he knew he freaked CJ out with his wandering, and with the 'light' thing, and hell, he didn't even remember going into CJ's room the night he'd walked in his sleep, but when CJ'd asked him about it in the morning, he'd passed it off as a bad dream worried it would be yet another reason for CJ to ask him to leave.

Dr. Jedson had contacted him, asking him to come in for an evaluation, but he'd put it off so far, 'Probably commit me again after the 'Maurice' thing, and I've had all the hospital, I can stand thank you,' he thought, then, 'Great; hospital, nurses...Jamie,' now he was thinking about Jamie, and wondering what she was doing now. That was another reason he'd not been to see Dr. Jedson, if the Doc did commit him, he couldn't stand to have her see him again like that, or 'like this'. Looking at himself in the mirror behind the bar he reached up and self-consciously touched his hair, most of the bleached pink had been cut out and now it was almost back to normal, one more haircut and the only thing that would remind him of it would be his memories. It had already been too cool outside to get a buzzcut and since his mom had thought that he should keep some of the length, he'd not cut it all off, plus, he smirked into the mirror, it had also been kind of funny to see Swersky's face everytime he saw the 'blonde' ends, said it made him look 'like a damn California beach rat, Boscorelli!'

Sighing heavily, he signaled the bartender for the check, and after paying the bill he jumped down and headed out.

As he stepped outside onto the sidewalk, he shivered as he put on his coat, looking up seeing large flakes falling, 'great just what I need, snow!', watching it as he pulled his cap and gloves on; the flakes flashing like diamonds in the street lights while against the neon of the bar light they glowed green and red...green and red, it had been one lonely Christmas this year.

Faith had invited them; he and CJ over for Christmas dinner; but Moe had begged off, saying that he was spending the day with his Mom and Mikey, and while he had spent part of the day with them, he told them he'd been invited to Faiths and left early. Spending the rest of the day wandering around, not wanting to go home, he'd decided to go to work instead, and had let one of the other guys who had kids go home early.

Being around people who were 'celebrating' the holiday was just more than he could stand.

Now, New Years Eve was coming up fast and he was not looking forward to that, either. Especially since rumor was that Jimmy was dating someone now, and he couldn't help but wonder if...but, had been afraid to ask who it was, as his public humiliation due to his own stupidity had spread like wildfire around the houses, though no one had been stupid enough to torment him about it he still didn't want to chance more humiliation by finding out that it was Jamie that Jimmy was seeing.

There were several invitations to parties in his box, but he'd not acknowledged them, if he went and saw them together, well, it wouldn't be good for anyone so he was planning on 'disappearing' for the night, maybe working a double shift out on the streets where he could avoid hearing about anything he, well, didn't want to hear about.

Now, walking down the street to the apartment, he glanced at his watch to see it was four o'clock in the morning, 'great another night gone', maybe he could catch a few before..'oh yeah, don't need to set the alarm today do I, not for three more days!'

Approaching his street, Moe heard sirens, and turning towards the sound saw a patrol car speeding up the street towards him, only to go past him then turn the block near his place. His hands stuffed into his coat pocket he walked a little faster, curious as to where it was going. Snow was coming down harder now and the wind had picked up sharply, then as he turned the corner on his street, a gust blew past whipping the snow that was collecting on the cars off onto the sidewalk. Moe was carefully watching where he stepped now, trying not to slip on the newly formed ice patches when he heard another patrol car coming, then turning to see it race past him, he looked ahead to see it was stopping at his apartment building; he picked up speed now, less cautious about his footing as he saw them jump out and race inside the building.

Arriving just as the third car came up, he worriedly asked one of the officers what was going on.

"You live here?" he was asked by the officer who was giving him the 'once over' look.

"Yeah, apartment 401." Moe answered as he glanced towards the entrance, he wanted to get inside out of the cold and to see if CJ was ok, "Names Boscorelli, I work out of the 55, what's going on?"

The officer looked at him strangely, then asked, "You a cop, what's your badge number and who's your supervisor?", then as Moe nodded again and gave his badge number and Swersky's name, he asked Moe, "You have a roommate?"

"Yeah, why," looking back at him sharply, "What the hells going on, is it my apartment you guys are here for? What happened," Moe was starting to panic, and started to head to the door.

Stepping in front of him the officer asked, "Your roommate home is he, what's his name," but not answering Moe's questions.

"I'm not sure, but he probably is, his name is CJ Caster, WHY!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Moe was getting pissed and again started past him, only to be stopped this time by a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Boscorelli, but your roommate was killed tonight," he sympathetically responded, "He was shot in the back and thrown from his bedroom balcony," tossing his head back towards the alley on the side of the building, then as Moe stood stunned into silence, in shock, he asked, "Where were you tonight?"

"No,no,no, your wrong! CJ's not...." Moe exclaimed then took off past him jerking his arm away and headed around the side of the building where another officer had just headed too. Arriving alongside the other officers, Moe saw a body which lay beneath the window of CJ's bedroom; lying face down in the pool of light from the street lamp. His face was turned away toward the building, and he had been shot in the back of the head, his skull open from the fall, a mess of blood, bone and horror that made Moe stagger as finding it hard to catch a breath both from the cold air and from trying to hold his composure Moe looked up and saw the broken window and the curtain billowing out over the balcony railing. Grabbing tight to his emotions as he looked away for a moment, Moe glanced back down where he saw through his shock and the blood; blonde hair; then as he walked slowly up to the man on the ground, stopping as he reached him, bending over he put his hands on his knees and lowered his head feeling faint, "NO,NO,NO!! DAMN IT!! OH GOD, DAMN IT CJ!" then he found himself squatting down next to him, looking in vain for some small sign of life, "CJ?" he asked quietly, yet knowing no answer would come back to his question. He found himself sitting hard on the cold ground, snow blowing around them, as the other officers looked on, Moe looked back up at the window, shaking his head, he was crying, "I'm sorry man, I'm so sorry."

"Officer Boscorelli, you can't stay there, I'm sorry but we have to get in here," Moe looked up and saw a paramedic standing over him.

Nodding, he wiped at his face and started to stand up, but then Moe stopped, something wasn't right. "What..." he started as he noticed something strange.

"Sir you really have to move now." the paramedic said again, attempting to help him up.

"Wait." Moe told him brushing him off as he stared at the body, then he saw it, reaching across the body he grabbed it's shoulder and turned it over.

"HEY, you can't DO THAT!" one of the other officers yelled at him, moving to stop him, "STOP!"

But Moe had seen all he needed to, then he was heading up to the apartment at a dead run, where showing his badge and pushing past the cops at the apartment door he entered going straight to CJ's room. Entering it he looked around, then picked up CJ's watch off the table next to the bed, grinning he held it up to the detective there, "I was right, it ain't him!"

"What? What are you talking about, and who the hell are you, and why are you touching ANYTHING IN HERE," she asked angrily at him contaminating the scene.

"It ain't him, see, this is his watch, the guy down there is wearing a different one, and I saw enough of the face lady, it ain't him," Moe was giddy now, "I live here, he's my roommate, so I'm telling you it ain't him, its not CJ!"

"You're sure," she asked doubtfully, "his face was pretty messed up, and he fits the description in that picture," she was pointing to one of CJ and his parents sitting on the dresser.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life lady," Moe laughed then he grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek and took off from the room.

Running downstairs, he was soon outside, and as he went back to the body he found the forensics people were there taking pictures and when the Sergeant saw him pointed out by the first set of officers he started yelling at Moe, "What the hell did you think you were doing, moving a body! I ought to have your damn badge Officer!"

"Sarge, you can have it, if you want it, but that man isn't CJ Caster! I don't know yet who he is but he sure as hell isn't CJ!" Moe was holding out CJ's watch to him, "this is CJ's, his Mom and Dad gave it to him recently, and that ain't," pointing to the watch on the wrist of the dead man, turning, to the forensics guy, Moe urged, "Hey, did you check this guys ID yet?"

"No, I'm not finished with the pictures yet," he replied with a shrug, "you know how it ..HEY."

"Sorry guy," Moe said as he stepped in and searched the dead man, "sure hope this doesn't mess you up too much!"

"Boscorelli what the hell are YOU DOING!!" the Sergeant yelled, "I'm gonna suspend you for this!"

"Have to stand in line for that, Sarge, already got three days from my Lieu!" Moe laughed, pulling the id from the wallet, he looked at it, "SON OF A BITC...Oh SHIT!" he yelled not laughing now, the name he didn't recognize but the address he did.

"Sarge I need your radio, NOW," Moe reached out and grabbed it out of the stunned Sergeant's hand.

"Central, this is Boscorelli, badge number 3379, this is an all points," he urgently called in.

"Go ahead," she replied.

"I have a Service Member who is ten-thirteen, whereabouts unknown, Badge # 13578. Name CJ Caster, he may be the hostage of a white male, six-four, twofortyplus pounds, has brown hair, green eyes, known name is Vance Lawrence, warrants for arrest of Lawrence in Louisiana and New York. Considered armed and dangerous, Officer Caster is six-three, two hundred twenty pounds, blonde hair, gray eyes, has scars on right arm, and right side. This is considered a kidnapping, clothing of both suspect and victim are unknown at this time. Over."

"Ten-Four Officer, will advise units to be on the look out..." she repeated the information he'd given her, then Moe handed back the radio and took off with the Sergeant yelling at him to 'Get the hell back here and explain this shit!"

XXXX

Same time:

When the all points when out, CJ and Vance and the other guy were already at Vances new 'home', "You cost me a good man tonight Caster," Vance was fuming, "but you're going to know what that's like, by the time I'm finished with you!"

CJ handcuffed to a chair sat looking at him, before sarcastically remarking, "You know Vance it seem like we just keep doing this, but, so far, I don't really see you moving forward, you know? You might need some therapy to help you get past this 'block' you seem to have!"

Backhanding him across the mouth, Vance yelled, "Yeah, well lets see how much of a block you think I have now, BRO," then nodding to another man standing beside a door, he watched CJ's reaction as he 'revealed' what he'd done, "take a good hard look at how far I've come, Caster!"

Frowning at him wondering what the hell he'd done now, CJ looked over at the door as the man opened it and went in, only to come back out just a moment later towing someone behind him, CJ's mouth opened in shock, then, "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! VANCE! DON'T, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I can," Vance leaned down to him, viciously adding, "and I did," smiling meanly at him, then looking at the door he seemed to be crowing as he saw Jamie standing there, her hands tied behind her back with her mouth gagged as the man held her by the upper arm; she looked dazed, until she saw CJ cuffed to the chair, then she started crying and struggling against him as she yelled out from behind the gag. Vance thoroughly enjoying himself now started laughing as he flipped his hand at the man holding her watching him 'obey' as he pushed her back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Moe will kill you if you hurt her Vance, and you know I will kill you if I get even half a chance, I already promised you that you bastard," CJ snarled at him.

"You won't get that 'half a chance' Ceege, and I'm hoping that Maurice will get my messages and come looking for the two of you...by the way is he still five? Or has he graduated to six yet?" Vance started laughing again, "You know I really do miss my little playmate!"

"You are a sick Bastard, Vance," CJ said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, Bro you keep saying that," Vance smiled, then went to the room that Jamie had been shoved into, opening the door, looking back he added, "Bout time I showed you just how much," as he stepped across the threshold,

CJ left behind screamed at him; as Vance just laughed and closed the door behind him; "LEAVE HER ALONE VANCE, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER..." struggling against the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles to no avail as he heard her screaming and Vance laughing.

TBC...


	56. Vacation 56 Return to Home Series

**LOL now how can you guys think Vance is bad...tisk tisk tisk,,,he's just misunderstood's all! Nothing a loaded 45 couldn't fix, right? ;) I did warn you that it just keeps on 'going and going' haha**

**Glad you are enjoying it, or if not exactly enjoying it are at least envolved in it, I love the feedback! And remember, they call M, Twisted Sista..well actually now its 'Evil Twisted Sista', because not everything is as it seems...especially in THIS story, lol**

**Enjoy,**

**M.**

**V/Return to Home**

**Chapter 56**

Moe ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, until he saw a cab, hailing it he practically jumped into the backseat giving the cabby the address and telling him he was a cop as he flashed his badge at him and for him to hurry. Reaching the apartment that Jamie had moved into; a place he admitted to no one that he'd sat outside of on more than one night wondering what she was doing or if he should try to talk to her; he jumped out before the cab was fully stopped and threw some bills into the front window as the cabby asked him if he wanted his change. Not answering Moe took off for the steps taking them two at a time he climbed up to the stoop and began buzzing her place. There was no answer, so he then began buzzing every other apartment until he got someone to answer his call, stepping back he was showing his badge to the woman leaning out the window as she yelled down, "How do I know that's real, I can barely see that thing!"

"Lady, please, call my Lieutenant, okay?', then he gave his name and badge number to her, "Tell him I said, I found Vance Lawrence!"

"Ok Mister, but you wait right there, I'll be back as soon as I get him on my phone," she left the window but instead of coming back to the window, in about five minutes she showed up at the door for the entrance asking through the glass, "Let me see that thing again! And your ID." Moe held it out to her and after comparing it to his face she quickly opened the door, instead of thanking her, Moe just pushed past her and ran up the stairs, not taking a chance on the elevator. He had never been in here but knew he'd found out enough to know she was on the sixth floor.

Reaching her door he took out his revolver before he knocked, then when no one came he banged as hard as he could, calling her name out. Still not getting an answer, he reached out and tried the door's knob, finding it unlocked he cautiously pushed it open, stepping back away behind the wall just in case someone was behind it. The door swung wide and he peeked around the frame then stepped through into a short hallway. He could hear a TV on in on of the back rooms and see the light from the glow of the screen, but the rest of the place was dark. Swallowing hard, he stepped further into the hall and turning the corner came upon the entrance to a livingroom where he carefully reached in to turn on a lamp near the door to find the room clear. Next he went into the kitchen and found it the same way.

Moe moved to the hall that he hoped led to the bedrooms and taking a deep breath, started down it, the light he'd spotted from the TV was coming from the last room on the right, the room on the left's door was closed and there was no light coming from under the door. Moving carefully, his back against the wall, he reached out again to try the closed door's knob, hoping and praying to find a pissed off Jamie when he walked in on her in bed. Carefully he opened it and reaching in he flipped on the light, stepping back quickly against the outside wall, but no yelling angry woman's voice came from the room, now pushing this door open wide he looked around and saw it was indeed her bedroom but that it too was empty like the rest of the apartment so far, glancing around the room his heart pounding now he saw her purse and backpack on the floor, and they looked like they'd been dumped. Instantly the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as he backed slowly out of the room and turned to the light flashing blue and white at the end of the hallway, the sounds of a movie drifting down towards him.

Creeping along the dark hallway trying to be quiet, he realized that the hallway was cold even though he could hear the heater was running full blast, then he saw that the window at the end of the hallway was open, the curtains billowing in and out as the wind blew then died, now his heart was in his throat as the memory of what he'd seen below CJ's bedroom window flashed through his mind, arriving finally at the end of the hall standing just to the edge of the open bedroom's door he saw that the window was broken, and there was shattered glass on the floor in front of the bedroom's door, he carefully peeked around the frame only to jerk his head back when he saw someone sitting in a chair next to the TV.

Yelling out, "POLICE", Moe was holding his weapon up, adding, "If you have a weapon, throw it out and lay down on the floor with your hands on the back of your head!"

There was no answering movement to his command instead he heard a muffled voice as he repeated his order then moved quickly to the other side of the doorway but no fire came. Confused at the response from inside the room Moe reached around the frame into the room and flipped that rooms light switch on. From his position just outside the door he could see a mirror over a dresser and in the mirrors reflection lit by the flashing TV screens light as well as the overhead light he saw Warren; Jamie's son tied up in the chair by the TV, he was staring at Moe in a mixture of fear and relief.

Moe quickly taking an inventory of the room, using the mirror saw no one else, and the look on Warrens face as he entered changed to panic. Then Moe quickly went to him to him pull the gag off, whispering, "Is anyone else still here?"

Warren shook his head, he was immediately near hysteria, "They took my Mom! They took her Moe!"

"Who took her?" he asked him his heart in his throat, already knowing the answer to his question, "Warren, calm down and tell me, WHO TOOK HER!?"

"I don't know, three guys!" he cried out, struggling against the bonds as Moe released him as quickly as he could, "Call my Dad! Please Moe!"

"I will Buddy, just calm down first and tell me, do you remember what they looked like," Moe rested his hand on Warrens shoulder squeezing gently, "Did they say anything?"

Shaking his head, "I couldn't see their faces, it was dark, I, I was sleeping and they woke me up and tied me up here," he started crying, "Why would they take her Moe!?"

Moe stood up, "I don't know Warren, look buddy lets get you out of here and I'll get your Dad on the phone after I call for some more help, okay," as he led him down the hallway into the kitchen, where using the phone he called Lieutenant Swersky and told him what had happened and to send help, then he called Warren Sr. to tell him what had happened.

"I'll be waiting with him when you get here, just hurry." he said before he hung up with Warren Sr., then he heard sirens outside, and as soon as they buzzed to come up he went to the intercom and buzzed the door open.

"Warren," Moe stood in front of him again, "are you sure they didn't say anything to you, give some hint of who they were or what they wanted," he asked again, Moe was trying to stay calm as he asked the boy, both for Warrens sake and for his.

Warren shook his head no at first, then Moe saw the look on his face change in concentration as if a memory had sparked before he looked up excitedly, "Wait, one of them did say something, but I don't know what he meant by it."

"That's okay buddy, maybe I will, just try to remember exactly what he said," Moe calmly encouraged him.

"He said, to tell him to look for me where the sun don't shine," Warren said, then frowning added, "And he said to tell CJ or Moe that he missed his little playmate Maurice."

At Moes distressed expression, Warren's eyes grew big, "Did they take my Mom because of you, your name's Maurice right, is this the guy that they didn't catch?"

Moe couldn't look at him, "I don't know yet, but don't worry buddy, I'll find her."

"What did he mean by that Moe? Who's his little playmate, why did he call him Maurice?" Warren was looking at him hard, "Moe was he talking about CJ or you? I heard him say CJ was next."

Moe looked at him now, "He, look I'm not sure, okay?" he wasn't about to tell this kid his Mom was in the hands of a monster.

About that time the officers and detectives arrived upstairs and Moe told Warren to stay put while he told them what was going on.

Going into the bedroom where Jamie's purse and backpack were dumped on the floor he quietly explained to the officers what he had found and that it was connected to the ten-thirteen that had been called out for CJ Caster adding that the 'man' in the other room was only seventeen and the victims son, so not to 'talk' about it to much in front of him, then nodding their understanding they went to work on the apartment while Moe went back to wait with Warren.

"If you had been here, they wouldn't have done this to her," Warren accused looking at him angrily.

Startled, Moe turned back to him from the kitchen counter where he'd been pouring a soda for Warren, "What?"

"You, why weren't you here Moe, I mean you came home but you didn't come see her like you were suppose to. Why? What did she do that made you mad at her, my mom loves you, I thought you loved her too!" Warren was not to be put off, but it was obvious that Jamie hadn't told him ANYTHING, about his dumbass behavior.

Standing with the glass in his hand Moe stared at the counter, not looking at Warren as he guiltily replied, "She didn't DO anything, I did, I was stupid and I let my mouth overload my ass. That's not something that your Mom will allow anymore from any man and she was right, I was an ass," he paused as he looked up now taking in her son's angry eyes, "She didn't do anything Warren, it was completely my fault, and if I could have taken it back I would have. But what I said to her can never be taken back."

"What was it you said Moe?" Warren asked, "Did you think that she and that guy Jimmy were together or something? Cause I overheard her talking to Ms. Faith about it, and she was really upset." He was watching him closely and the shocked look on Moes face was all the confirmation that Warren needed, "Wow, you really are an ass aren't you!" then he got up and walked off; stopping he looked back and added harshly, "My Mom left me for a month and a half because of you, and for two whole weeks I didn't know where she was or if she was okay," shaking his head, "Man, you have no idea how much she gave up for you, what she went through, and now look what's happened," he pointed his finger at him warning, "You better find her, and you better bring her back home, and you better tell her you're sorry, or I'll make you sorry Moe that you ever met my Mom!" Then hearing a noise at the door he saw his Dad in the doorway and went to him while Moe watched as he told his Dad what had happened and then as he broke down, Warren Sr. looking as shocked as his son put his arms around him as he now glared at Moe.

Moe didn't really want to get into it with him, and walked past to leave but Warren Sr. stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Boscorelli?" he asked looking him in the eye, Moe nodded then Warren Sr. added, "Find her or I'll make you more sorry than my son could ever think of doing."

Nodding, swallowing hard against his own fear of what he might find if and when he did find her knowing nothing either of them could do to him was worse than he'd already done to himself with his own mean words to Jamie, Moe continued out the door.

XXXX

"Are you sure that's what the kid was told?" Swersky was asking as he watched Moe search.

"Yeah, Boss, I'm sure ok he's a real bright kid, trust me," Moe was going through files looking for something, "If he said it, its exactly what was said."

"Okay," Swersky sighed in frustration, "But do you have any idea what it means?"

"In this city?" Moe gave a small bitter laugh, "Hell Lieu, it could be anywhere!"

Faith was going through another set of files, these were on Sidney Buford and his father, just in case, but they didn't really think they could be related to this kidnapping. Faith was remembering CJ telling them that Sidney hadn't even been able to find Vance once he'd gone underground...she looked up quickly, "Bos, do you think he could be talking about..." she paused, glancing quickly at Swersky.

Moe frowned at her, waiting a few seconds as she seemed to be pondering completing her sentence, then, "Yyeess?"

"The subway tunnels..." she was giving him a 'look', "do you think he could have known about that 'day'?"

He frowned again, "Huh? Faith what day...Oh, you mean...," then, shrugging, "How could he? I mean he wasn't even in the picture then, and he wouldn't know about...would he?"

Swersky had enough experience talking 'code' with a partner to know he would be let in when they were ready, so he got busy doing something else.

"Bos, you don't know what this guy knows or doesn't know," Faith replied with her own shrug, "Couldn't hurt to check it out though right?"

Biting his cheek a moment as he considered her idea he finally gave a halfhearted nod, answering, "Well, we don't have any other place to start, that's as good as any. Lets go."

Standing to leave, Swersky stopped them, "Uh hello!? Want to let me in on this?"

"Not yet, but if we find anything Boss we'll call in, okay?" Moe was nodding with one of his patented 'smirks' as he backed out the door.

"Boscorelli! You're still on suspension! How did you even get a gun!" he had noticed the one in Moes belt.

"UH", Moe had stopped and was giving Swersky one of his pleading looks, "actually Lieu, I was hoping that you would lift that so I can work on this, I mean, Caster is my partner, and Jamie is..."

Rolling his eyes at him Dave said, "Maurice sometimes you make me, oh hell, fine, just go!" then as he saw him pause again he ordered in his 'stern voice', "Go!"

"Thanks, Boss!" Moe grinned then he turned and was gone, Faith right behind him.

"SERGEANT YOKAS!" Swersky called out, "Where do you think you're going!"

Skidding to a halt just outside the doorway, Faith leaned back in replying, "Well, sir, with Bosco," giving him the same look Bosco had, "If that's okay with you that is, I mean he could use the backup, sir and since CJ was my partner first, and Jamie's my..."

Sighing, "OH JUST GO ALREADY!" Swersky waved her out before she finished, wondering again how the hell Boscorelli had become the Boss, one day Dave was sure he would figure it out, but not today, today he had a headache. Seems he got those a lot when Bosco was involved with anything. So instead of trying to figure out the enigma that was Bosco, he got on the phone to call the commissioner; who upon finding out that Senator Rabineau's son had been kidnapped; Again; was again calling HIM nonstop! It had been a long double shift and it was getting longer, then just as he was about to dial the last number in, he hung up, 'Screw it!" and called his wife instead. The commissioner could damn well wait.

XXXX

The screams in the other room had stopped finally, CJ had thought that nothing could be worse than those screams; not even when 'Maurice' had been at Vance's mercy; he was wrong. The silence now was worse than any of what had gone on so far, then a few minutes later Vance came out, smiling like the cat that ate the canary, "Damn that was fun," he laughed, "Just wish Maurice had been here to enjoy it with me! That woman is a fighter! UMM, love women who fight! Makes it all the more enjoyable," he was wiping blood from his cheek, "Damn Hellcat in there scratched me," leaning down toward CJ, he whispered nastily, "but she won't make that mistake again!" Vance taking a handkerchief from his pocket was wiping blood from his hands, "Nope, she won't ever make that mistake again cause ole Vance turned that Hellcat into a sweet little house kitten," he was grinning at CJ's vain attempts to get loose from the handcuffs.

CJ was so furiously enraged he was speechless as he fought the restraints. His wrists were bleeding from his efforts to free himself while Vance was in with Jamie, the chair he was in having been bolted to the floor of the office he was in not giving an inch during his fight to free himself. He had already looked around to see if there was anyway out other than the one he'd been brought in by and realized as he looked around that this was an old subway office. Where it might be located he couldn't tell, he'd only been down in the older sections once or twice as it was definitely not on Moes list of favorite places, and if he could avoid coming down in here he did. Finally, calming himself, CJ asked breathlessly, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh let your imagination run wild, Bro," Vance was leaning against a column, tossing the handkerchief down onto the floor he added wickedly, "And then think about mine doing the same."

Then as CJ screaming at him cursed him Vance walked off into another room and closed the door behind him.

CJ continued to struggle against his restraints to no avail, then he stopped as he saw the door to the room Jamie had been taken into now open and the man who'd brought her out earlier came out and closed the door behind him again, then he stood there a moment before looking over at CJ oddly, looked down at the floor and then looking up at the door Vance had disappeared through fearfully commented to CJ, "That guy is disturbed, I mean seriously, disturbed."

As he walked past going to another door, CJ could see he was shaken, "What did he do to her?" he whispered, as if to do so would lessen what he was going to hear.

The man just looked at him, shaking his head as if he couldn't fathom what had gone on and then finally said, "He beat her until she stopped fighting him, then he raped her, then when he was finished, he carved his initials into her stomach, that's when she finally passed out."

While the man was speaking CJ went cold, then hot, then he was blind with rage and fear, and he began to scream with rage until he could no longer make any sound, struggling against the cuffs he broke one of the bones in his right wrist but didn't even feel it, until finally spent, he sat with his head hanging down, gasping for air, and wept. Vance watching him through the window of the office he was in, looked up at the man who had told CJ what he'd 'done' and smiled. "Well done, part one of revenge is complete. I hope part two is as satisfying," turning away from the window, "now lets hope Boscorelli is smarter than he looks."

The man who'd told CJ what Vance had 'done' to Jamie smiled as he nodded at him, "Hope he's smarter than Caster is, guy's so gullible its almost making me feel sorry for him Vance," then he too turned away from the window and followed Vance into another room.

TBC...


	57. Vacation 57 Return to Home Series

Wow, guess those last couple got a reaction huh? Love that! ;) Thanks for the feedback guys, and on we go...Enjoy, M.

**V.Return to Home**

**Chapter 57**

Jamie lay across the bed, her hands still tied behind her back, the gag in her mouth, she had no idea what had just happened in the other room, but soon after Vance and his partner had left the room, she heard CJ start screaming. Tears squeezed from her tightly shut eyes as she heard him as she knew he was having that reaction because of her, what he believed Vance had done to her, while it had been excruciatingly painful; what Vance had done, she wasn't actually hurt. She had tried not to scream, knowing that CJ was listening, but it was useless andshe could still see the battery with the cables attached to it, on the table across from her.

Vance had used it on her very effectively to make her scream, telling her as he did that he would eventually kill her but not before having fun with CJ and then when he showed up, Moe, and telling her how.

She had tried to call out to CJ that he wasn't really hurting her, at least not like he would imagine she was being hurt, but everytime she caught her breath, Vance hit her again with the probes, now not knowing exactly what he had told CJ she could only imagine what CJ was thinking. Although having experienced Vance first hand she had a pretty good idea it would be horrible. Twisting her hands, trying to get loose, she heard CJ becoming more hoarse and finally stop altogether, she knew that it was fear for her; fury and not pain that was causing him to scream like that, and she felt as helpless at his fear as he did at her imagined injury.

Then her thoughts turned back to Warren, Vance had told him to tell Moe where to find him, or at least gave him hints, and she prayed her son was not still tied up in that dark room waiting for someone to come and help him. He had been terrified enough when they had taken him from his bed and then taken her from him. Now her thoughts turning to Moe, she hoped that he would connect CJ and her disappearance, if he even found out about her anytime soon. She wondered how long it would take someone to connect the dots between her and CJ and come to Moe as being the connector, especially since everyone knew that she and Moe had split up with no contact for months now, would he even think to try to contact her, check to see if she was ok once he went home and found CJ missing?. 'What will he think? Will he remember in time about the dark place? Before Vance tires of this game? Will he even care?' she thought, then, chiding herself, 'Of course he cares, that's why he acted the ass at your house about Jimmy that day!' But then again, he'd never come back or called her again. 'But neither did I', she thought with chagrin, Jamie decided if she got out of this alive, if they both were still alive she would kick his butt first, then second she would rip his clothes off!

Well, maybe that could wait until after his butt kicking injuries healed up, she giggled loudly behind the gag, realizing that she must be in some kind of shock to think any of this nightmare was funny she started crying again, here she was tied and gagged on a bed underground, her son thinking God knows what, probably still in that damn chair; her friend in pain because of her and she was thinking about ripping Moes clothes off, 'Oh my god!', she thought in panic, 'I've gone insane!'

XXXX

CJ was starting to feel that broken wrist bone, but he didn't care all he could think about was Jamie in that other room, violated, bleeding, in agony, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it, 'I wish just once,' he thought, 'that it was me on the giving end of that pain, to Vance or Sidney or any of the other bastards out there.' He renewed his vow to make Vance suffer, but since it always seem to be Vance's turn or Sidney or someone else he wasn't looking for that to happen anytime soon. 'Maybe I should just shoot the next jackass I have to arrest for some sick shit, instead of reading them their rights. Yeah, that's exactly what's going to happen,' he thought bitterly, then glanced up again as he heard a noise coming from the 'office'.

Vance having decided to 'play' some more with him came strolling out of the doorway, taunting, "Hey Caster, Bro, want to watch this time?" as CJ glared at him his eyes filled with hatred. Vance laughed, "Aww now don't be like that!" Vance was nearing him, "Hey I know, I'll 'play' with you instead, don't know if she can take me again this soon, don't want to kill her do we? Naaa, well at least not yet, keeping some of that for when Moe finally shows his ass up." Vance reached out and grabbed CJ cruelly by the hair, forcing his head back as far as it would go, as CJ simply continued to glare at him not giving him a reaction, Vance yanked harder.

"What, Vance?" CJ hoarsely croaked out, "down to pulling hair now?"

"Good one Bro," Vance replied smirking at him enjoying that CJ was not cowed so fast it would make his breaking that much sweeter when it did happen, "No, hair pulling's not really my thing, but this is," he punched CJ as hard as he could in his chest right over the area where he'd had the broken ribs and surgery to repair them.

CJ gasp out in pain but keeping his breaths to short gasps kept silent, refusing to let Vance see how much it hurt, instead of giving Vance what he thought he wanted he renewed his glare then CJ smiled at him.

Vance grinned back at him, "I like a challenge CJ, but just like Maurice and Jamie, you will cave soon enough and scream for me," as he proceeded to beat the hell out of CJ. Several minutes later CJ was still conscious and Vance was getting frustrated with him, except for groans and grunts he'd gotten little satisfaction out of this, so he decided to pull out a few stops and taking a small, short bladed knife from his pocket he showed it to him, turning the blade so that the light glinted from it a mean smile on his face. "Hey Bro," he said squatting down in front of him he moved between CJ's knees forcing them apart though CJ tried to stop him, then placing the knife blade against his upper thigh he drug the tip down CJ's inner leg which was covered by only his pajama bottoms; CJ his head lowered looked up at him from under his eyebrows as if daring him, Vance leaned in and whispered, "See this, this is what I used on your girlfriend in there, and now I'm gonna use it on you." He finally had some satisfaction, in seeing CJ's eyes widen and at the same time he was trying to pull his leg away, but Vance had a hard pressure on his left knee with his knee and forcing his right leg against the arm of the chair with his body Vance slipped the knife into the material and sliced it open the full length of CJ's thigh.

CJ struggled with him again as Vance pushed the material aside and placed the tip high up on the inside of his leg before shoving it in a good half inch and dragging it very slowly down CJ's leg a few inches, the whole time watching CJ's face with anticipation of his reaction. CJ arched his back with the pain, straining against the cuffs, but he was biting his lip until it was bleeding only moaning in pain trying like hell not to give Vance what he wanted, then unable to take the horrid burning any longer he screamed when Vance pulling it out, shoved it in again a little higher and started dragging it down his leg all over again.

"See, Bro, I knew you'd scream for me," Vance laughed quietly, looking up into CJ's face, his own wearing a sick lust for what he was causing, "they all do." Standing again he wiped the blade on his sleeve and moving to his side again, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as CJ dropped forward to attempt to avoid him; to look into his face, laying the blade against his cheek near his eye Vance leaned down to his ear and whispered in sick excitement, "Don't you just love this shit? This gets me soo freaking horny!" he laughed, " How about you CJ, does it do anything for you!? Hell, I might need to visit your friend in there again!" As CJ began to react he thrust the blade straight down into CJ's shoulder stabbing him deeply listening to his screams of agony, before he twisted and yanked it out, walking away smiling as CJ screamed in pain and in anger before he passed out from the pain and stress.

Jamie in the other room could hear the beating as it took place, could hear Vance laughing and then CJ screaming at whatever Vance was doing now to him, her abdomen was clenching because as a nurse she knew what extreme pain sounded like and CJ was in extreme pain, then it turned to both pain and rage, and she was terrified for him, somehow she knew that it wasn't just 'shocks' like what Vance had done her that had made him scream like that. Finally he was silent and Jamie feared the worst for him, she kept straining to hear any small sound from CJ but there was nothing. 'Please let him have just passed out,' she was hoping against hope, 'Please someone help us,' she prayed silently, 'Please Moe, please, find us, before it's too late.'

XXXX

"Bos, we've been all over this place, maybe we're in the wrong section? Hell, we could be down here for years with dozens of searchers and still not find them. If they're even here!" Faith was getting discouraged, they'd been at this for hours now.

"Faith, I know they're here," he stubbornly replied, "Vance couldn't have been talking about any other place, you were right, I mean he could have found out about what happened here from anyone, or even old newspapers. And he knows, okay, he knows about it because he was the one who caused…" he paused, then at Faiths look of, 'oh god', he nodded, "It happened again and he was there, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she was stunned, "Bos, did you go to Dr. Jedson?"

"No." he answered her avoiding her eyes.

"Why the hell NOT!?" she exclaimed, "You know you shouldn't just…" She stopped seeing his embarrassed hurt look.

"Faith, lets not get into it here, okay, just know that he knows and he knows too damn much," he was still avoiding her eyes.

Nodding, she let it go for now, then asked one last question, "Are you ...you know, okay?"

Moe looked back at her then, the dark of the subway tunnel making the light from their lanterns seem even more intense on her face, "Yeah, I think so, nothing's happened since so..." finishing with a light shrug he turned away to head down further into the tunnel

"Okay, then, lets keep looking," she said lightly as she walked past him but promised herself she'd talk to CJ about it when and if they found them.

TBC...


	58. Vacation 58 Return to Home Series

**And on, and on, ;) Enjoy, M**

**P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you about Weird Happenings...this story is loaded with them, right Suzanne? LOL**

**V.Return to Home**

**Chapter 58**

Bosco and Faith had been down here in the subway tunnelsfor hours, their lanterns were getting low and they knew that soon they would have to go up for fresh batteries, "Bos, we have to rest a minute, okay?" she said sitting down on a ledge against the wall.

"Faith, everytime we take a break, that's that much longer that animal has them," Moe was getting frustrated and it was starting to show. But Faith worried that the lanterns wouldn't hold out until they reached a stairway, and now she actually wanted to turn back as she had been down here in the dark with him and she didn't want a repeat of that scene, that was for damn sure. She at the moment wasn't even thinking about when he'd had his breakdown as he always had freaked out in the dark like this, and with the stress he was under now, well…

"Wait, did you hear that," Moe held up his hand, turning his head to look further down the tunnel, Faith didn't answer him, she just listened, watching his face for clues as to what he'd heard, then she heard a faint sound coming from down the tracks, Moe urging, "There, did you hear that," as he turned to look at her.

"Maybe, but Bosco it could have been anything, it was pretty low." She replied sceptically.

"Whatever, we need to check it out," he verbally dismissed any concerns she had and he was off running down the subway's tracks.

'Oh shit,' she thought as she stood to follow, 'here we go again!' calling out, "Bosco, wait up!" as he trotted along ahead on the dark track, his light the only way for her to see him.

"Come on Faith, catch up!" he called back to her as he ran along then suddenly he stopped, to listen, allowing her a chance to catch up to him.

Staring at him Faith asked, "What do you hear? Cause I didn't hear anything that time Bosco..."

"I'm not sure but I thought I heard someone laugh," he turned back to her puzzled.

"Laugh? Bosco, I hardly think that it would be them!" she was getting frustrated with him, "You probably heard some school skipping kids."

He turned to look at her, his face now frightened, "You don't know Vance, Faith, he thinks the shit he does is funny, he's one sick son of a bitch, ok," leaving her to follow fast as he turned and moved quickly down the track again. Soon enough they came out near an abandoned platform, and were surprised to find there were lamps lit here. Not enough to really count as lighting up the area, but enough to tell someone was indeed using this area for something. Glancing over at Faith to gauge her reaction to the lights he saw she was watching him closely, "I'm aright, okay!" he smiled at her.

"Just checking," she grinned, giving him a tap on the shoulder, "Don't mind do you if I worry about you some?"

Moe looked back at her again, "No not really, just save it for them okay?"

"Sure, absolutely." She took a deep breath, then put her hand on her gun, "Well, we gonna do this thing or what?"

"Probably should call for backup…" he said quietly, watching her now with concern.

"Yeah, probably would be a good idea," she replied, but gave him an out, "So, you calling them or me?"

"Radios probably won't even work that well," he added with a shrug before staring straight into her eyes, again allowing her an out if she wanted it, "probably wouldn't hear us anyway, huh?"

"Oh absolutely not, I'm sure of it in fact," she said smiling softly at him, "so..."

"That's what I thought," he sighed, seeing she wasn't taking his offered, 'out', "Faith, you know you don't have to come with…"

"Hey, Bosco, you remember what Cruz said to you? About you not knowing when to shut up? She was right, you don't," Faith rolled her eyes as she pushed past him and hopped up on the platform, "How about giving it a try now?"

Grinning and shaking his head he hopped up after her, "Ok Sarge, shutting up now!"

XXXX

Jamie heard the door to her 'cell' open again, lifting her head she looked over to see who it was hoping to see Moe but instead Vance was standing staring at her with his usual ill expression of anticipatory lust, "Show time bitch, lover boy's on his way! Oh wait, I forgot, you had a tiff he's not loverboy anymore is he," he was grinning like the madman he was, "well, we'll see if he still has feelings for you even if you tossed him to the curb, huh?" Moving to her he started dragging her from the bed as he grabbed the front of her gown and ripped it open, pulling her along beside him he shoved her through the doorway, whispering in her ear, "Scream for him Jamie. Make him come to us."

Then pulling her gown up he grabbed her panties and slipped the knife under the waistband and sliced through them on one side and then repeated the procedure on the other side as he pulled them from her, she was moaning with fear from behind the gag. She saw CJ sitting with his head down and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, her fear increased when she noticed there was blood running down his shoulder onto his chest and under the chair a small pool was forming as blood dripped slowly onto the filthy floor,

"No, no, no, that's not good at all," Vance sighed, then he cut through the side of the gag, freeing her from it, pulling it from her mouth he tossed it aside, "Moaning's only good in bed, screams are so much better for calling Cops, don't you think?"

"CJ" she moaned, "what did you do to him, you bastard!"

"Oh fear not Jamie love, he's still alive, for now but if you don't do everything I say, he won't be for long," Vance spun her around to him, grabbing her by her upper arms to hold her close to him before bending his face to hers, he snarled at her, "Do you understand me, bitch!"

Jamie nodded quickly, whimpering,"Ye, Yes, I, un, understand, please I'll do anything, just don't hurt him aga...!"

"Good, now scream for me," Vance shoved her roughly against the wall behind her and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants he began to move against her suggestively.

Jamie cried out, pushing against him struggling to keep him away.

"Not good enough," he laughed, "You can do better than that! I've been saving this for good ole Moe!"

as he reached up and grabbed her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at CJ, he squeezed, "Scream or I'll cut him again and this time I'll find an artery bitch!"

Jamie was crying now, her face wet with tears, but she screamed like he wanted, nodding, Vance moaned in her ear as he fondled her, "Louder, come on Jamie, make him believe it, make me believe it! Oh don't worry," he laughed as he reached down grabbing the back of her knees and lifting her up to hold her against him as she fought back now, "I don't rape women, I just want him to think I did when he sees us! And if you keep doing that hitting, I'm gonna cut you instead of CJ." Jamie became instantly still, she'd seen his work; fear seized her and froze her. Vance feeling her fear laughed again, "Scream Jamie, or you and CJ have both had it, or do you want to leave your kid without a Mother?"

Moaning with fear and loathing for this animal, she screamed and this time she didn't have to fake it, he had the knife under her breast and was pressing the tip of it into her flesh, Jamie felt the sting of the first cut and then the trickle of warm blood running down her ribs, as she screamed again for him Vance pulled the knife away and grabbing her under her knee again pulled her leg up onto him again.

"Faith, did you hear that?!" Moe exclaimed as he froze a moment at the scream coming from the station offices down the long hallway.

"Yeah, that I heard Bos," she was looking in the direction of the scream also, then they began to rapidly but carefully move towards it, when it stopped, swallowing hard, they both looked at each other wondering what the stopping meant moving faster now, then having gone only a couple of yards into the hall, the screaming started again and this time it wasn't stopping.

"Jamie!" Moe cried out and began to run towards the sound, he knew it was her voice now.

"Bosco, wait, it could be a trap!" Faith ran after him, "Remember, he wants you here!"

He slowed and stopped now bent over in frustration and fear, turning his head to whisper to her, "Faith, I know what he's like okay, he won't show her mercy, he likes the screaming, it…gives him…" he stopped unable to continue. He couldn't tell her what Vance had done to him in that room, he would probably never tell anyone. CJ had some idea, but even he couldn't know what Vance was like, or maybe by now he did, but that was something that Moe couldn't think about right now if he was going to do this.

"Bosco, it won't matter what it 'gives him' if we rush in there and he kills her because of it." Faith said watching him, she was a disturbed by the screaming as he was but she was using a cooler head and she knew it.

Glancing up at her, he sighed nodding and stood back straight, swallowing before he ground out, "Lets go," then he moved slowly down the dark hallway, then realizing that the lights they carried would give them away, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked, then when he looked at her, his eyes huge, she knew what he was going to do before he reached out and turned her lantern off then he turned his off, too and they were in the dark. The small lights from the platform left behind. Faith didn't say anything to him, but her heart went out to him when she heard him take a ragged breath, his breathing immediately becoming rapid, but she could tell he was trying to control it. She felt him reach out to her, and grabbed his hand with hers tightly to give him support as they began to move toward the sound, feeling along letting the the wall guide them until their eyes adjusted to the near black.

Seeing a dim light ahead, one they couldn't see before with the lanterns, Faith knew that was where the screaming was coming from and as they neared it the screaming grew louder and she could tell there was crying mixed in with the screams. Faith became enraged, and then it was Moe now the one with the cooler head. He seemed to her to be remarkably cool considering what the situation was, and she was right, in fact he was down right cold, with rage. Moe, his revolver in one hand let Faiths hand go as they reached the door. A faint light was coming from under it and as he moved to the other side of the frame next to the doorknob he nodded to her and then reaching out, turned it to find it was unlocked.

Moe slowly opened the door an inch the screams no longer muffled and looking into the crack as he widened it carefully he first saw CJ sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down on his chest and he was handcuffed to the chair, as were his ankles, and his shirt front was covered in blood as were his pajama bottoms. Moe closed his eyes for a split second trying to maintain control over his rage and fear, then getting it together he opened them and looked around more.

His eyes widened fully and Faith saw his mouth open in shock, then the blind rage on his face told her this was it, now or never, so instead of letting him take the lead and end up shot, she kicked the door open all the way as he rushed in, her beside him.

As they began their entrance Vance dropped Jamie's legs and spun her around to hold her in front of him as a shield, 'The bastards laughing!' was Faiths shocked reaction, at what she was witnessing. Moe was beside himself, what he had seen and what Faith had seen were nearly but not completely the same, Moe was looking at the front of Jamie's gown which was drenched in her blood and was still pulled up high on her legs. Vance had the knife now at her throat with one hand and his other arm was around her waist, Moe could see from the look on her face her shame at them seeing her like this and all he wanted to do was tear this bastards heart from his chest with his bare hands. She had stopped screaming and was looking at him with pleading eyes, crying hard. Moe almost broke down seeing her like that, but hardened his heart, and his face, he had learned Vance's games first hand, and he knew how to play, and he'd learned well.

Faith on the other hand, was already trying to 'talk' Vance down, "Let her go Lawrence, you can't get away with this. They know where you are, where we are, trust me, you won't escape."

"I don't want to escape you stupid pig bitch!", Vance was cracking up, "I'm right where I want to be, back with my little playmate Maurice and his friends!"

Faith looked at Moe, then back at Vance, unsure who was the one she should worry about most as Moe had a look on his face that scared the hell out of her, then Moe shocked the hell out of her, with "Go ahead, kill her, won't matter to me," he said as if he were bored, "she screwed around on me, hell be doing me a favor, won't have to run into her cheating face again," and he sounded like he meant it Faith turned and looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but she kept silent, she was actually too shocked to speak, 'damn, Bosco, she can hear this shit' was what she was thinking, 'even if this works, she's never gonna speak to you again!'

Turning to look at Jamie, Faith was surprised to see she had stopped crying and was watching him intently, but she didn't seem surprised by his words, maybe sad but not surprised.

Frowning at him, Vance snorted, "Yeah right, Boscorelli, that's why you went out and got drunk for two months, huh?", then at their surprised looks, "What, I've got my eyes out there, I know everything you've been doing Maurice, so lets get this game rolling shall we?"

"Go to hell you son-of-a bitch," Jamie angrily said to Moe, "I didn't cheat on you, you were dead! Besides, Jimmy is more of a man than you will ever be! We could have had a good thing but you ruined it, he wouldn't touch me after your little scene, said he was afraid that you would get his kid taken away from him. So you go to hell! I'd rather be dead, than be with you!"

Faith nearly passed out, as this was getting way out of hand, looking over quickly at Bosco, she saw his face flush with anger, then he said softly, "What do you want from me Vance?", then looking straight at Jamie with a look of pure hatred, added with conviction, "Because if you let me have her for one hour, alone, I'll get you anything you want."

Vance seeing the look and hearing the venom and the promise in his voice, smiled, "I'll do better than that, I'll give her to you for 24 hours before I kill her, if you bring me that computer of Sidney's, I know it's in custody and that you can get it," he smiled, "You have until ten o'clock tonight, and then if you're not back, I kill her, and CJ, and you don't get to have any fun, of course, I might kill her anyway, I really don't believe you hate her or that you would hurt her, you're too soft to hurt a woman little man."

Moe scoffed at him, "I only came for CJ, I didn't even know she was here," Moe smirked at him now, "he's my partner, and my friend, she's just yesterdays trash, I threw her out a long time ago."

Faith was hoping this was just a trick, but, for his sake, she was also hoping that he had lost his mind, because the claim of insanity would be the only thing to save his ass when Jamie got hold of it, because the look she was giving him now? 'Well, if eyes could really throw laser beams, he'd be in a thousand pieces!' Faith thought wondering if she should do something to stop this maddness.

"Prove it, now," Vance offered as he shook her and held her out to Moe, "Prove to me how much you hate her."

Moe looked at him then, suspiciously, "Prove it how."

"Put your gun down on the table there and come over here," Vance commanded him, "NOW!"

Moe moved to the table and carefully laid his gun down refusing to look at Faith as she softly warned, "Bos, don't", then walked slowly over to Vance; as he did so he spotted out of the corner of his eye the two other men watching from inside a doorway opposite them.

"How do you want this proof you need so badly," Moe asked looking hard at Jamie, not at Vance.

"See that room?" he asked nodding to the room with the bed in it.

"Yeah, so?" Moe replied thinking he knew what was coming.

"You have 15 minutes Maurice, you make her scream, and I'll let her live until you get back," then looking carefully at him as he stared Jamie down, "And Maurice, you know how much I like to hear them scream. Don't let me down, or you WILL be next, and you remember what I promised you, don't you.?"

Moe cut his eyes up at Vance and swallowed nodding, then Vance shoved Jamie into him and tossed his head toward the door, "Go, make me proud."

Holding her by the arms, he looked over her shoulder at Vance avoiding her eyes now then turned her and pushed her into the room as he followed behind.

He heard Faith yell his name and ask him if he was crazy, but he ignored her.

Jamie had turned to face him, staring defiantly at him.

The door was still open, "You gonna watch?" he asked Vance, not looking away from her, "You know not everybody needs an audience, or wants one."

Vance laughed, "I'll close the door if you makeme believe you, but not until then."

Moe took a deep breath and tears filling his eyes as Jamie closed hers he backhanded her across the face hard enough to knock her backwards onto the bed.

He heard Faith scream at him, "BOSCO, OH MY GOD HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, LEAVE HER ALONE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Then as Vance still hadn't closed the door, Moe reached down and grabbed her by her hair to drag her to her feet stunned, then he pulled her to him by her upper arms and lifting her off her feet roughly kissed her, one hand moving to hold her head in place, while the other moved around and lifted her gown up from the back as she fought against him beginning to cry out for him to stop and Faith to help her, then Vance laughed and shut the door behind them.

Outside having seen what was happening Faith was going crazy, she had seen the men in the doorway come into the room as Bosco went to Jamie, and now one of them was holding a gun to CJ's head watching her and shaking his head NO at her, "Hey lady pig you try anything and I'll blow his head off! Now put that gun away like a good little girl," unlike Vance he wasn't laughing, but she didn't consider him More dangerous, just one she could understand. Faith slowly holstered her gun and then stood in shock as she heard the cries coming from the now closed room.

XXXX

As soon as the door closed, Moe dropped her gown back into place and set her carefully on her feet while Jamie lay against his chest holding on to his shirt and crying loudly as he put his face in her hair wrapping his arms tightly around her. Jamie lifted her face to his, whispering, "He didn't rape me, he just wants you to think he did. He actually only hurt CJ," she stared into his eyes, "said he was saving me for later after you got here."

Nodding with tears of relief on his face Moe touched her cheek where he'd hit her, whispering to her, "I love you, I was an ass, and I'm sorry, for this and for so many things, please forgive me..."

Nodding, she stopped, 'yelling' for a moment, and whispered back, "I love you too, and yeah you are an ass, but you're my ass, and I'm sorry, too."

Then she screamed as his eyebrows shot up in surprise at how loud it was, then he asked, as he 'slapped' his leg, hard, "sorry about what?"

"This," she whispered as she slapped him hard across his face, stunning him and leaving a dark red imprint of her hand.

"Damn it!" he yelled, then he rubbed his cheek as he watched her push over the table and yell out in 'pain'.

Then shaking his head at her and rolling his eyes he pulled her to him and gave her a quick hard kiss and then shoved her gently onto the bed. Jamie grabbed and ripped her gown more in the front then she reached up and grabbing his shirt, ripped it open tearing the buttons from it, before she unbuckled his belt while he yelled at her to stop fighting him pulling his own shirt loose from his pants, he was surprised into yelling in pain his ownself when she reached up and bit him on his exposed chest, hard! "You stupid Bitch," he yelled loudly grinning at her, "Your gonna pay for THAT!"

Then as he hit the wall, making it sound like he'd slammed her into it, she whispered, "Promises, promises."

Blinking at her in surprise Moe almost laughed but then she got serious again and pulled him down on top of her, unbuttoning his pants and loosening them as she pulled them down past his hips. Then she started screaming and he was made loud grunting noises, which if they hadn't been trying to stay alive here would have had them both rolling on the floor in hysterics, then he stood up quickly from the bed as Vance walked in, saying loudly, "That Bitch is what I'm gonna get 24 hours of, real soon!"

Jamie crying loudly, 'pulled' her gown down and 'crawled' away from him continuing her 'crying' as she crawled into the corner of the bed to 'hide' from him.

Moe turned toward Vance, 'adjusting himself, zipping his pants and tucking his torn shirt in', then he buttoned the pants and as he walked by him fastening his belt buckle, asking, "That enough proof for you?"

Vance was looking at Jamie's face, at the red mark on it, listening to her 'sobs', seeing the torn gown and the knocked over table, and her fear, and he nodded and looking over at Moe said, "Yeah, I think it just might be," then he was laughing as he followed him out of the room, "who knew you were such a little bastard, damn Maurice you make me proud!"

Faith as he exited the room saw his face and his shirt and him buckling his belt and that he was laughing with Vance and she thought serioulsy she might just shoot him right there!

As he neared her, he said, "Come on, lets go get that computer, I want some more of that bitch, she made me wait, and then screwed around on me, now I'm gonna make her wish she hadn't." Then he walked past her, leaving her with her mouth open in shock, "Lets GO FAITH!" he commanded harshly as he left he office area.

She looked back at the room, seeing Jamie huddled in the corner of the bed sobbing uncontrollably, then saw the look of sheer pleasure on Vance's face and felt like throwing up. Helpless to do anything but follow Bosco, she followed him as she hoped it wouldn't be to hell, wondereding if it was Bosco she was following. 'What had happened to him, that he could do this to Jamie?' she thought in shock. He didn't even seem afraid anymore as he walked away in the dark hallway, buttoning his shirt closed, what buttons were left that is. When they reached the lanterns, he handed her one, turning his on, neither had said a word since leaving Jamie and CJ behind. Faith was so angry now she didn't trust herself to speak, she couldn't even look at him.

Moe watching her looked down then touched her shoulder, "Come on Faith, look at me," he said gently.

His tone surprised her as she looked in his direction, "Do you really think I'm capable of something like that?" he asked her quietly.

"But," she started a look of confusion on her face, "Bosco I saw her face, you hit her, you, you..." she was pointing to his ripped shirt.

"Good," he nodded, "if we fooled you then I know we fooled him" he was smiling softly at her, "although I did hit her, when he was looking, but believe me," he said as he rubbed his face and turning from her sight pulled his shirt closed over his chest, "she got me back."

Then at the look of stunned surprise on Faith's face, he gave her one of his 'innocent' looks, "Had to make it look real, he's too damn into the sick shit to have believed anything else, and by now, she's learned that. Remember, she's a 'head games' nurse, Faith. She can play the game. And I saw the first look on her face when she saw me, and knew that she understood me when she said that about Jimmy not 'touching' her again. Faith they both told me he never 'touched' her to begin with, so I knew she would 'go along' with whatever I did. I might not have trusted her when she needed me to, but she never stopped trusting me. Now I'm gonna earn that trust, like I should have two months ago."

Shaking her head at him, Faith said, "If you ever, EVER, do that to me again, I WILL kill you, and that's a promise!" Punching him in his arm, then she stalked off ahead of him.

"Yeah, well lets hope we live through this, I've got a few of those promises my ownself to follow up on,' he said following her as he rubbed his sore arm, and chest.

TBC...


	59. Vacation 59 and 60 Return to Home Series

**There is a surprise at the end of Chapter 59, lol Enjoy! M**

**V.Return to Home**

**Chapter 59**

After Moe and Faith left, Vance returned to the room with Jamie, staring down at her, he softly commented, "You know, I might just have to let him live! Damn, guess people can still surprise me, huh!"

Jamie lifted her tear wet face and yelled at him, "You did that to him! He would never have done that before you…" then she put her face down and 'sobbed' harder.

Vance then laughed, sounding quite happy with the 'end result' of his work, "Yeah, I know. But we'll see if it was a real as it 'looked' when he gets back with that computer!" Sobering up some he leaned over to her, "You had better hope he doesn't change his mind, because more that just your life depends on it, I can make you as crazy as I made him, you can bank on it bitch, and I won't kill you until I do." Then he turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Shaking in fear now at his threat, Jamie said another silent prayer, 'Moe please hurry.'

XXXX

CJ was coming around, but the shock of the blood loss and the beating had taken its toll on him, he was now unsure of where he was or what was happening around him. Then Vance stepped in front of him lifting CJ's face up by his chin to study his 'wakefulness', "Well, decided to join us again bro? You missed a Real good show Caster," he paused until he thought he had CJ's attention, then, "Your crazy partner showed up!" At CJ's widening eyes he added, "Yeah, that's right! Damn bro, you look surprised!"

CJ cutting his eyes away was trying to look around to see where Moe was but didn't have the strength to fight Vances hand. "No don't bother he's left already to go 'get' something for me. A little office work if you will," he grinned down at CJ, who was trying to stay awake, "but hey, you'll be glad to hear that before he left he paid His Bitch in there a 'little visit'. I taught him well, hell bro, must have damaged a lot more of him than I thought! Little Man made her scream real good for Vance, beat and raped her!"

He had CJ's full attention now, "Moe would never do that, he loves her too much!" he croaked out in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised at what he would do!" Vance was nodding, "Yeah, bro, you'd be real surprised," he proceeded to tell CJ every detail of what he'd heard and seen before and after opening the door on them.

CJ was gaping at him in horror, "YOU'RE A LYING BASTARD VANCE!" he yelled at him, fully awake now.

"Would you like to see his work Ceege," Vance asked smiling as he let him go and went to the door, going in he came back out in a few seconds, Jamie in tow. "Look, this is what your wonderful partner is capable of now that he's been to the 'Vance School of Criminal Justice'!" he was holding Jamie's face in his hand, and turning her so that CJ could get a good look at the bruise on her face.

Jamie for her part was trying not to cry as she looked at his beaten face and she now that she had finally seen his leg, she spoke up, "CJ, don't worry about me honey," she pleaded with him when she saw his look of horror mixed with disbelief, "save your strength, I'm fine."

"Oh how freaking touching," Vance crowed, "How moving, is that," then he showed CJ her 'ripped' gown, "Check it Ceege, his is also his work, and from what I saw when I opened that door, he was having a REALLY good time with what's under there!" then he grabbed her ass as he yanked her away out of CJ's sight to shove her back into the room before closing the door.

CJ began yelling at him, "I'm gonna rip your balls off you sick son-of-a-bitch!" he had seen the look of shame on Jamie's face and while he still couldn't believe that Moe would do such a thing, she hadn't given him a sign that he didn't.

"CJ such idle threats! You know I almost believe you would enjoy that! It's a shame, you're not going to get the chance to try," shaking his head sadly Vance laughed then slapped him across the temple with a hard promise, "One more threat like that, and that knife will go even higher, and then you'll see how my 'threats' are NOT idle. Are we clear on that!?" Vance leaned down and pulled the string on CJ's pajama pants, then at the look of naked fear on CJ's face he laughed and letting go walked back to the other room where his 'men' had gone, calling back to him, "I guess we're clear, huh bro. I'm hungry, think I'll send one of my guys out for something, now, what are we in the mood for? Sweetbreads?" His laughter echoing in the building, Vance closed the door behind him.

Jamie back in the room sat down on the bed, clenching her fists as she tried to keep it under control. The look on CJ's face when he'd seen what he thought had 'happened' had almost been to much, he had desperately sought some sign from her that Vance was lying about Moe, but she'd given him none. His life as well as hers was at stake, and it was best if he 'believed' so he could react the way Vance expected him to. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before she could correct his thinking.

XXXX

"Bosco, you must be kidding me?!" Sully exclaimed in the locker room, "You better be kidding me!"

"Sully, I've never been more serious in my LIFE," Moe responded quietly, "I'm telling you, no one except the four of us can know about this, not until CJ and Jamie are away from that animal."

Davis was listening to the plan carefully, now glancing over at Sully he urged him, "Sul, we can do this, we have to do this, I was there, I saw what he did to Jamie, what he did to CJ and Bosco in that boat. You don't have to go along with this, but I am," turning to Moe, "where do you want to meet up Bosco?"

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't do it, I just think its crazy, that's all!" Sully replied sullenly.

"Yeah, well Sully, you ain't seen crazy yet, trust me!" Faith spoke up looking pointedly at Bosco, who gave her a small rueful smirk.

"Just, when we go in, go along with whatever 'crazy' thing you hear me say, okay," Moe cautioned them, "no matter how awful or insane it sounds," he gave Sully the hardest stare, adding, "this guy thinks I've gone off the deep end with him, and until they are safe, lets keep it that way!"

Nodding in agreement at him Ty stood up readily agreeing, "Okay, I'm in, lets go."

Sully sighed as he too stood up, "Me too, where do we start?"

Moe a small flash of relief crossing his face nodded to them, "First we get that computer, I saw it's set up there at the penthouse and I know how to retrieve it once its in another tower, so we just need to snatch the harddrive out of the tower. I can get it out of evidence, but I need you to get it out of the building," he said looking over at Ty.

"I can do that," Ty assured him, asking, "Where are you going to bring it after for me to get it?"

"Right here, I'm gonna put it in my shirt and you can carry it out in your bag after your shift. I have until ten o'clock tonight to get it back to Vance," grinning now at Ty, "you are going to get real ill, real soon."

"Hey, I feel like I'm coming down with what has to be the plague, right about now!" Ty grinned back.

Sully turned to glare at Faith as he rolled his eyes, "If this works I'm going on vacation right afterward, I may put in for it before I leave here tonight just in case."

Moe cut his eyes at him, then grinning wickedly said, "Hey Sully, I know this Great place down in Louisiana, Real peaceful, no one around for miles and miles; if you like sushi that is!"

Winking over at Ty, who groaned, "Man you are ill," Moe nodded with a smirk and left the locker room as he went to try to get that computer.

Sully walked past Ty shaking his head, muttering, "You both are ill!"

Faith rolling her eyes as she followed them out commented wryly, "No, we all must be, and this had better work, because two lives are at stake," then as they sobered going on their way, she whispered to herself, "and one man's sanity if it doesn't."

TBC...**Surprise!**** Since these two chapters were small, I combined them, hope you don't mind, hehehe ;) Enjoy, M.**

**V. Return to Home**

**Chapter 60 **

Moe walked up to the evidence locker, "Hey, Joe, how's it going?"

"Fine Boscorelli, and yourself?" Joe asked with a grin as he looked up from reading the sports page of the Times.

"Great, in fact if I was any better I'd be you Joe!" Moe laughed leaning on the counter.

"Alright, what do you want now? I know that cheesy grin!" Joe shook his head at Moe, "You only look like that when you want something from me, or out of this locker!"

"Aww come on man, can't I just be in a good mood!?" Moe pretended offense as he played with a pen on the desk.

Joe just looked at him suspiciously raising his eyebrows and sighing, "Bosco, is this going to get me suspended?"

"Not if Lieu doesn't find out!" Moe laughed, then sobered and leaned closer speaking softly, "Come on man, its important."

"Yeah, ain't it always with you guys," Joe groaned as he sat looking at him a full minute from behind the cage not answering as to whether he wanted to help or not.

Moe began chewing on his cheek, hoping that Joe would decide he was harmless, and just when he thought he would surely say 'no way', Joe looking at him closely narrowed his eyes and asked as if he'd just thought of something important, "Bosco, this got anything to do with CJ?"

Moe had been looking intently at the log book pretending Joe's answer didn't really matter, now he looked up sharply at Joe not answering him, the look on his face giving him away, Joe sighed heavily as he reached for his keys, then, "Damn man why didn't you just say so, come on, you have five minutes." Joe said getting up and opening the cage door.

"I'll only need three Joe," Moe was through the door in only a half of a second, patting Joe on the shoulder as he passed, "thanks," he took off down the asle as he already knew the case number.

Quickly finding the computer and the other components, he pulled a small screwdriver from his pocket and removing the small screws on the back pulled the cover off the tower. Then he unscrewed the harddrive from the board, and pocketed it before putting the cover back, Moe slipped the screws into the holes and set the tower back down.

As he was leaving he nodded to Joe, then said as he saw Christopher passing, "Thanks Joe for letting me put that evidence away, just wanted to make sure it got there safe."

"Sure thing Bosco, sign out okay, you always seem to forget then I have hell to pay," Joe teased as he sat watching Christopher glance at them then continue on his way with an eyeroll.

As he signed the ledger Moe grinned as Joe muttered, "That guy is such a prick, I can't believe his own mother hasn't been arrested for shooting him!"

"I think she tried, but unfortunately he ducked," Moe laughed as Joe let him out and he headed to the locker room to meet Ty.

XXXX

Moe put the harddrive into Ty's gym bag and set it down next to the bench, then he took off his uniform, which he had changed into earlier and put on his street clothes. Hanging around the locker room he was washing his hands for the second time wondering how much longer he could stall until Ty came in, then just as he was thinking he'd have to 'use' the bathroom stall one more 'time' he looked up to see Ty enter. Winking at him, Moe said sympathetically; for the benefit of the others in the locker room with them, "Damn, Ty you sick or something, you don't look so good!"

"Yeah, man I think I'm coming down with something, I was puking my guts up in the RMP! Sully's cleaning it right now, man is he pissed right now..." he sat down next to Moe as the others made comments of 'stay the hell away from me' and 'man you'd be cleaning your own puke up in my car!'

"Man don't sit next to me! I don't need to catch your disease!" Moe exclaimed, and got up walking away quickly, "See you guys tomorrow, if I'm not dying from the plague! Thanks a lot Davis!" Closing the locker room door behind him as he exited, he left the gym bag behind.

"Man that guys wrong!" Ty grumbled, holding his stomach, then he got up and quickly changed his clothes before grabbing the gymbag off of the floor he left also.

XXXX

Outside, Sully was waiting in his car, with Moe and Faith sitting already in the backseat, jumping in pulling the door shut Ty looked into the backseat at Moe grousing, "Did you really have to be so melodramatic back there Bosco?"

"Hey man, they needed to believe you were sick," he grinned, then became serious leaning forward to speak to Sully, "Sully take us to the ninth street bridge, he has them down there."

"Bosco, isn't that where..." Sully asked as Ty turned back again to look at him sharply.

"Yeah, it is Sul," Moe said quietly, "lets just go, okay?"

Sully nodded looking at him in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, sure man."

"Did you get what you needed," Faith asked him, as Ty turned back to the front exchanging glances with Sully.

"Yeah, lets hope it works, I kind of screwed with it, before that is, when I was in the penthouse," he looked away a small smile on his face.

"I'll bet you did," she said watching him closely, adding, "I heard that's not all you broke."

He cut his eyes at her, "Yeah, well they kind of pissed me off, okay!"

"No, Bos, 'kind of pissed off' is when you throw a book, you put furniture through a wall," Ty turned back again with a grimace, "I'd say that's serious pissed off!'

"Did you see what he did to that bathroom!" Sully cracked on him, "I'd say that was nuclear!"

Moe just looked out the window, then quietly remarked as they quieted down, "You ain't seen nuclear, yet."

Faith was watching him, 'Would he be able to keep it together?' she was wondering, 'Even though he did this afternoon?'

Moe turned stretching his neck to loosen the tension and seeing her watching him smiled a little before he turned back to the window watching the storefronts as they passed them by. Faith noticed he was chewing on his cheek again, hard. Something he always did when he was unsure or nervous, or thinking, somehow she knew it wasn't because of the last one right now.

XXXX

Jamie was pacing, the hours having passed slowly since Maurice had left her were taking their toll on her nerves. Reaching the end of the room she turned to walk its length again then she was hearing someone approach the door; she hurried to the bed and curled up in the corner again, pretending to be sleeping when she heard the door open and someone enter, "Wake up bitch, I'm bored," Vance yelled at her. Pretending to be startled awake was easy as his yelled 'I'm bored' was frightening enough for her to fake it effectively.

Blinking at him in 'confusion' she saw him smile, 'god she hated that fucking smile'. "Come here, and before you argue, don't make me come get you, you wouldn't like it," he warned quietly. Jamie quickly got up and went to stand a few feet from him.

Nodding he said, "I think your friend out there needs some attention," and as Jamie's eyes widened, imagining that he was going to hurt CJ again, he surprised her with, "You're a nurse, right?"

"Yes, I am," she replied her heart beginning to race as she worried about how bad off CJ must be for Vance to be asking for her to help, assuming that was what he wanted.

"Good, come on," he turned and walked out the room while Jamie hesitated only a moment before she followed him out. Walking up to stand in front of CJ, he said, "Oops, you know I think I may have gone a little too deep. See what you can do, I sure as hell don't want him to die before Maurice gets back, he'd miss all the fun of seeing me kill him in front of him."

Jamie carefully avoiding him, moved past him and gasped as she saw the two wounds in his leg, she quickly tore off some of the gown she was wearing and pressed it to the one highest up, it was still bleeding even after all the hours since Vance had cut him. She saw that his pajama pants were soaked to the knee and he was actually sitting in blood with a pool of it under the chair that had spread enough that she was standing in some of it. "Why didn't' you do something sooner," she exclaimed, forgetting the danger she was in, "He needs a Doctor, now! Vance he's bleeding to death!"

Vance laughed, "Doctor? Honey, I didn't say I wanted to save him, just postpone his eminent demise! Now, can you do anything besides hold that rag on there or not!"

Jamie was checking CJ's pulse, it was high, too high, she knew that once it reached a hundred fifty he would bleed out from the pressure, unless she could stop the bleeding that is. Turning, "Yeah, I can, but you have to back off," she looked at Vance hard, even he could see she had just gone into 'nurse mode'.

Raising his hands at her, "Whoa, lady got attitude, damn," then laughing, he threatened, "gonna get her pretty ass in trouble if she keeps it up!" But he obeyed and backed off to let her work.

"You need to take these off him," she said pointing to the cuffs, "I need to lay him down."

Vance looked at her, "Yeah, okay, and why don't I get you a latte while I'm at it, and maybe a pillow for his head, get real, he's not going anywhere!"

"I'm serious," she stood up before him, "he needs to be laying down, and his leg elevated to slow the bleeding and keep his heartrate down," she was ready to tear this idiot monsters throat out if he didn't do as she asked.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Vance agreed with a warning, "Alright, but if you pull anything, I'll just get one of the 'guys' here to shoot him and then I'll give you to them."

She nodded her understanding, thinking, 'who raised you, badgers? What do you think he can do, he's unconscious!' but, wisely she kept her mouth shut.

Vance nodded to his men and they came over and removed the cuffs finding some difficulty as the one on his right wrist was harder to get off because of the swelling from the broken bone. Then with her instructions they lifted him from the chair and lowered him to the concrete floor as Jamie grabbed his legs and put his feet on the chair seat, then she reapplied pressure to the wound, while she told one of the men to cut the bottom of one of his pajama legs off and make a strip out of it, which she then she wrapped around his leg, tying it tightly over the wadded up strip of gown; pressing the wound closed.

Checking his pressure again, and then again in a couple of minutes, she found it to be a little lower. She sighed in slight relief for that, but she knew he had lost a lot of blood, and he was going into shock, something she could do little to stop here. Sitting down near his head looking sadly at his beaten face Jamie stroked his hair telling him, "You hang on CJ, don't you make me tell your mother you died again. You hear me, you hang on!"

Vance rolled his eyes at her 'comforting' tone and said, "Get the hell up before I puke...NOW!"

Jamie quickly got to her feet and faced him, defiance on her face.

"You know, I really don't like that 'look' on your face, you should show more respect, and fear," he snarled at her, as he punched her in her right eye, knocking her over the back of the chair where she fell onto her side; holding her face she was crying out in pain, stunned from the blow. Vance sighed as if tired of this all, then walking over reached down to grab her by her hair hauling her to her feet, he pulled her up to him and staring into her face grinned as he remarked lazily, "Don't make me show you how much more of a man I am than that playmate of mine is. I said I don't rape women, but you're pushing my buttons, and I'm considering making an exception. Keep defying me, and you'll be screaming when he comes back, that's a promise." Then he savagely threw her back down to the ground.

She stayed down, not wanting him to see her anger, instead she showed him her fear, crying and pleading with him not to hurt her.

Vance grinned, "Nice touch, too bad I don't believe it, but good try," as he walked over and leaning down whispered meanly, "Hey, Jamie, nice ass," as she grabbed her gown and tried to cover herself, making herself as small a target as she could she did start crying in frustration though he saw it as fear then he laughed, "now I'm convinced."

XXXX

"We're here guys," Sully announced, "What now?"

"Now we go get them," Moe said opening his door and getting out led the way to the subway entrance.

TBC...


	60. Vacation 61 Return to Home Series The En...

**Ok, um, you are going to either love me or hate me ;cough boscomuse was the muse at the times name, so blame him; ;) at the end of this chapter...for more reasons than what happens in this chapter, especially the 'no cliffhangers' folk, sorry...lol Be sure to read the note at the end to know whats happening after this one. And thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I enjoyed them so much you don't know. SSS, ThirdWatch55-70 (hehe), Arod, and Rae...you guys rock! **

**Enjoy! I know I did! M**

**V.Return to Home**

**Chapter 61**

As Moe and the others got out of Sully's car, his cell rang, answering he quietly greeted the caller with a sharp, "Yea," then listening a moment or two responded, "we're at the ninth street bridge. Yea, ok just have them waiting," then as the others watch curiously, wondering who he could possibly be talking to, he added, "Okay Jimmy, see you soon."

Hanging up, he saw the others looking at him, Faith said, "You TOLD JIMMY, what we are doing; are you crazy?"

"No, Faith, I'm not, and yes I told him," he is the Lieutenant over there you know, we need a bus, and I'm not going to be waiting for one when we get them out of there."

"You never fail to surprise me, Bosco," Sully commented, as they joined him walking quickly to the back of the car.

"You and me both, Sully," Faith added, then asked Moe, "Who is he sending to 'wait' for them?"

"Doc and Kim," Moe answered her, "Look guys, he's only expecting Faith and me, so make sure you don't get seen, we know he has at least two guys with him, but I'm betting there is at least one more. So, stay alert."

Moe opened the trunk of Sullys car and took out the lanterns, handing one to each of them, then reaching back in he pulled out extra weapons, and passed them out too. Turning to them he asked, "Ready?" and without waiting for an answer walked to the entrance of the subway, heading down the stairs rapidly, the others following close behind.

XXXX

CJ slowly regained consciousness only to find that he was in a great deal of pain, his shoulder and leg on fire, and his head felt like it was splitting open. Opening his eyes took a great effort, and when he finally managed it, he was shocked to find himself on the floor, free of the handcuffs. He didn't move for fear of letting them know he was awake as he closed his eyes to mear slits, allowing his head roll to the left where he had heard someone moving around to see Jamie sitting on the floor next to the chair leaning on it her eyes closed, but carefully searching the room he didn't see anyone else.

He kept staring at her; his eyes opened a little wider hoping she would 'feel' him looking at her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him but if she saw he was awake she gave no sign then in a minute she scooted closer to him and reaching out she lifted his wrist gently with her fingers and began checking his pulse. Then just when he thought he'd have to speak to get her to see him awake, not daring to move his hand and let someone else in the room who might be watching see him move, she slowly turned his hand over and with her other hand using her forefinger Jamie carefully wrote the word, 'Hi' onto his palm not actually looking anywhere, just staring off into the distance a bit, as if she were 'counting' his pulse.

CJ slowly and deliberately blinked and then squeezed her finger with his pinkie before she let go of his wrist, lying it back on his stomach, then she nodded as if she were 'satisfied' with what she had 'counted' as she sat back against the chair, but stayed closer to him than before; closing his eyes again CJ relaxed some knowing she was aware he was 'with her' again.

Vance was watching her from the doorway, as she checked on her patient, then as she sat back, he moved back into the office, to check the clock. It was nine forty-five now, Maurice only had fifteen more minutes to go. "Be a real shame if he misses all the fun of me killing CJ after all," Vance said quietly to the men with him, "but hey, I will just have to show him and that bitch cop what they missed first hand when I do get his ass!" The two men in the room with him exchanged glances but were silent.

Jamie could see the clock from where she sat now and she found herself holding her breath as she waited for Maurice and Faith to arrive, frustrated that she couldn't tell CJ about them having been here, or that help was on the way.

CJ having opened his eyes to slits again was watching her closely, he had a vague memory of Vance and someone talking about Moe having been here, but since Jamie couldn't confirm it right now for him, he wasn't sure if it were true, or mearly a hopeful dream he'd had. Then seeing her hands clutch her gown he noticed the ripped front of her gown and realized that she wasn't just 'clinging' to it, she was holding it closed and then what Vance had said became clearer. His face flushing as he looked at her, his thoughts were of denial, 'It can't be true, Moe would never…" Then as CJ thought back to what had gone on in the last two months he began to doubt his thoughts as Jamie had not given him any sign that what Vance had accused Moe of as not being true, and looking at her face now, with the large bruises, he felt sick to his stomach as he tried to reason, 'Is it possible, could Vance have actually driven him over the edge, like he claimed he'd done? No, no not Moe, he'd never...he couldn't, not to...' CJ couldn't think straight with the pain and dizziness, and decided to wait before making a jump in that direction.

Jamie could feel him watching her, and glancing at him saw him looking at her hand holding her gown, and his face flush, and she thought she knew what he was thinking about, thinking to reassure him she looked directly over at him now about to speak as Vance had turned away completely and was looking at something.

Then stopped short as she looked up at a noise to see Vance returning, again unable to reassure CJ.

"Five more minutes kiddies, then we get to play again, this time 'for real',' Vance came back into the room, speaking loudly to them, then was smiling and humming to himself as he walked over. Jamie just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him as she thought how much...'Man I really want to cut that smile off of him!'

CJ remained still, his eyes closed now, listening to Vance taunt Jamie, he knew her temper and he really hoped she would not let him bait her into losing it.

"Aww come on," Vance was himself hoping to do just that, bait her into giving him a 'real' reason to hurt her again before Moe got back, "don't you have anything to say to that? No smartass remark or even just a little 'look' for me?" Vance continued, then suddenly he stopped, "OOHH what is That..., I think I hear someone coming to save you," he reached down and pulled Jamie to her feet by her arm, "Come 'hear' dear, Do you hear them too? Listen." He grasp her jaw with his hand forcing her head up until she was facing him, then turning her body around he grabbed her by the throat with the same hand, "I asked you if you heard them?"

"Yes Vance, I hear them," she answered him quietly.

"OOHH Boy! Hope he got that computer for me," running his hand down her side he grunted, "bet you do too, huh," then seeing her flinch he laughed, "Oh wait that's right I bet you don't, cause if he doesn't I kill him and you, but if he does, then he gets twenty four with just you and him, alone, humm I wonder now which one would you pick if you had a choice, huh?"

Jamie was rigid in his grip as he leered down at her, she was praying that Maurice had that computer harddrive, because she knew that as soon as Vance saw he didn't…

XXXX

Moving down the tunnel they stayed together Moe in the lead; there was no talking as they walked and the only sound now was the hum of the lanterns electric wicks and the slight crunch of the gravel under their feet as they walked quietly further into the dark tunnel. Had anyone seen them, they might have thought them spirits; four glowing lights swaying with the movement of the air down here, their shadows being the only bodies present as they were cast high up onto the walls around them.

Finally, upon reaching the platform and climbing up onto it, they nodded to each other letting each know the other was ready, then Moe pointed out the direction they needed to go, he and Faith first, with Sully and Davis understanding that they would follow after, without lights. No words were spoken, they had all worked together for enough years that only slight hand signals and looks were needed between the four of them to communicate.

Moe and Faith led off the small rescue party, turning their lanterns off as they moved down only a few feet into the dark tunnel, the small overhead lights again left behind. Having done this once already today made it no easier for him the second time and Moe fought his demons again, just as he had done all his life and like he would continue doing anytime he was in the dark, no amount of 'therapy' had been able to rid him of this fear as its source had not been found in his sessions with Doc Jedson. There were only a few reasons in the world that would make him do this for any reason, and two of those were in that office with Vance and his men, and he would do this how ever many times it took if it meant getting them out of there and away from him.

Faith heard his breathing grow rapid again, but this time he didn't reach out to her, instead he immediately forged ahead, and she smiled gently at his efforts, and quickly followed him. They had already discussed what they were going to 'say' when they got close enough for anyone to 'hear' them, and once they'd reached that area she started it off with, "Bosco, you can't do this! You can't give him this computer," she called out, 'angry'.

"Shut up, Faith," he yelled back at her, 'angrier', "we've already talked this blue in the face, and I Told you, I'm not going away without giving that bitch what she deserves!"

"Do you realize that you can go to prison for the rest of your life for what you're doing," she exclaimed, rather convincingly.

"Hell Yokas, it would be worth it to see her beg me to stop, I hate her and that bastard Jimmy, and when I'm finished with her, I'm going to visit him, shit maybe I'll get ole Vance to bring him to me, save me the trouble. I bet this harddrive is worth at least that much, not to mention all my efforts to get it to him," he snarled loudly.

"I'm sorry Bos," Faith said after they reached the door to the office, beginning to back away, "but I can't do this!"

Moe had already grabbed the doorknob and turning it had opened it wide looking in, he saw Vance standing there holding Jamie and glancing down at the floor when he didn't see him in the chair, saw CJ on his back on the floor; schooling his face to stay hard, he turned back to Faith, yelling at her, "YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE! IT'S ALREADY DONE!"

"Yes, I do," she said forcefully, again backing away slightly, "I'm leaving," then she turned and walked away, moving rather slowly.

"FAITH, STOP," Moe yelled at her, but she kept going, again; slowly.

"Stupid bitches are all alike," he said shaking his head, "I get so fucking tired of this shit, always arguing instead of just doing as they're told...," then pulling his gun from his belt, Moe raised it and shot Faith in the back, the loud report of the gunshot echoing into the office and down the corridor.

As Faith fell to the hallway floor, though Jamie couldn't see her only heard her, she started screaming in horror at what Moe had just done. CJ having rolled his head to the right eyes open now as he heard Moe and Faith yelling his mouth open in shock, cried out, "NNOOOOO!"

Vance was as shocked as the other two and released Jamie go for a second as she collapsed to the floor; she saw Maurice turn back to them, smiling as he shrugged with a harshly spoken, "Would have had to do that anyway. She never could keep her trap shut, bitch would be yapping to the Boss as soon as she realized this wasn't a 'rescue' after all, then he entered the room pulling the door closed behind him putting his gun back in his belt holster, then walking up to Vance he handed him the harddrive; looking down at CJ and then Jamie as he did so.

The two men of Vance's that were standing in the small office's doorway were now watching this and as they saw him hand Vance the harddrive responded to Vance's waving them off by holstering their own guns as Moe had done his.

The he shocked them all to silence, including Jamie and CJ when turning back to Vance he stuck his hand out to him as he announced in a hard voice, "Hi, names Louis Boscorelli."

Vance's mouth was actually hanging open.

"Hey, come on Vance, get a grip, didn't really think Maurice was the only 'other' one of us did you?" he laughed, then seeing Vances stunned look he added, "You did? Wow, would have thought you'd have caught on by now. Oh and let you in on a little secret, Moe didn't 'rape' this bitch here. He's too good, too much in 'love', but me, I found out I like to hear them scream, just like you. Oh and Vance, Moe brought reinforcements, two more cops, they're waiting outside, take care of them would you?"

Then he reached down and pulling Jamie up by her hair, looked into her face and said, "We haven't actually 'met' before, let me introduce myself, I'm Louis, nice" looking her up and down, " to meet you lady, Damn but Moe's got good taste, umm," and then winking at Vance he proceeded to drag her into the 'bed' room and kick the door shut, adding happily as he did so, "twenty-four hours, huh, hell I'm not going to need a third of that with something this fine!"

Vance was looking at the door as it slammed shut, his mouth still hanging open as he listened to CJ yelling for Boscorelli, whichever one that had just gone into that room and shut the door behind him, "Let her go, don't do this, Moe, please!"

Then Vance coming out of his shocked state, started laughing, turning to his men he yelled, "HOLY SHIT!! I LOVE THIS GUY!!" Looking down at the harddrive in his hand, then up at them again he was wearing a bemused expression on his face as they again exchanged glances with one another.

About that time they heard 'Louis' laughing from behind the closed door, and hearing the gown Jamie had been wearing rip, and her began to scream as she pleaded with him to stop. Sounds of a struggle came loudly to them, then they heard him hit her and the cut off scream as she hit the wall, and now he was the one laughing while Vance stood again silent watching the door in stunned amazement.

CJ was near mental collapse when he heard her begging and he turned his head to see Faith's feet laying just inside the edge of the slightly opened doors view in the corridor outside the office, and as he heard Vance give orders for the men to 'take care of the other cops' tears ran down the side of his face as he wondered what kind of being would invent such a nightmare as what his life had turned into.

**_The End_**

_**TBC**_...in the sequel to follow...Look For the continuing series, **Reality**-Chapter One, coming soon to fanfiction dot net.


End file.
